The Next Generation Immortals
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: 3rd part of My Immortal Series, Sakura becomes a Sensei to her adopted son and his female bestfriends, tackled being head of the Kamizuru clan, learns more about her female students and has to protect them from their would be kidnapper and become pregnant, expect lots of plot twists.
1. Prologue

It had been 4 years since the best night of her life, she had married Shikamaru, they had been careful in their lovemaking ever since because she didn't want to get pregnant just yet, Sakura had to many things to do such as complete her duties as Head of the Kamizuru Clan.

Sakura glared at her sleeping husband "Shikamaru if you don't get your lazy bum up right now, I'll get Kanpecki to slobber all over you again" she threatened in an angry tone, Sakura's hands were placed on her hips.

The words Kanpecki and slobber made the 22 year old adult male to sit straight up in bed to stare at his beautiful pink haired wife "You know your beautiful when your angry right" he smiled sheepishly when Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then I must be gorgeous because I'm more than a little angry Shikamaru, you promised Yukimaru that you would help him get ready today for the move to the new compound" Sakura huffed and flipped her floor length hair.

Tsunade had been working on a compound for the Kamizuru Clan and it had just been finished yesterday, Shikamaru had promised their 13 year old adopted son Yukimaru that he would help him pack up his things for the big move today.

"I'm going" Shikamaru jumped to his feet, he knew better than to argue with Sakura when she took that tone with him, and he knew damn well that Sakura would make good on her threat of getting Kanpecki, Yukimaru's companion to tackle him and slobber all over him.

'Hmmph Men' Sakura's eyes twitched in irritation as she walked slowly down the hall, Sakura wanted to get this all done today, so that they could have a nice relaxing meal with all of her family and then get a goodnights sleep.

Tomorrow was Yukimaru's academy graduation exams, she had already been contacted by Minato who had taken his place as the Hokage again, his son Naruto was in training to be the 6th Hokage, and he was currently dating Hinata.

Back to her previous thoughts, Minato had contacted her and she knew that she was in the running for becoming a jonin instructor, Asuma and Kurenai who had retired when they married had a child named Yuuki who was a little whirlwind.

The only ones left were the younger generation and Sakura knew that Neji had gotten a letter as well along with her brother Shino and Chouji, one of them would refuse though because there were only three graduating teams this year.

It seemed like everyone was getting married nowadays, the world had become peaceful, so people were pairing up left and right, the thought briefly crossed her mind as Sakura pulled the laundry off the clothesline.

"Kaa-chan, otou-san is being lazy again" Yukimaru called out to her from his attic window, the boy had always loved being high up once he had gotten over his fear of heights "Do you want me to tell Kanpecki to slobber on him again" he hollered down to her.

"No just tell your father that if he doesn't get his lazy bum up I'll be telling his mother" Sakura smirked when Yukimaru was dragged from the window as Shikamaru put him a gentle headlock and gave the short haired teen a noogie.

After all these years Shikamaru was still terrified of his mother, one time she had kicked him out of the house and so he trudged back to the Nara compound to spend the night on the couch, Yoshino had once again thrown the frying pan at him only that time it had whacked him.

Shikamaru woke up with her leaning over him and Yoshino scowling from her spot on the loveseat holding the dreaded frying pan, Sakura had forgiven him for whatever they had been fighting about and he was allowed back into their house.

Speaking of Yoshino and Shikaku, they had just appeared in the backyard walking through the gate she had put up for the pups Midori had, had over the years until it was officially impossible for her to have anymore.

"Hello Mother" Sakura had gotten use to calling Yoshino her mother a couple years ago, not only that but she also called Tsunade her mom just like with her two male parents, she couldn't choose between any of her family so she just accepted them all.

"Sakura-chan how are you dear" Yoshino reached out and pulled Sakura into a quick hug "And where's my son and grandson at" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, the two males quickly scrambled from the house.

Of course Yukimaru was going to act all innocent "Yoshino-obachan" he cuddled up next to the older woman and stuck his tongue out childishly at Shikamaru who had trudged out slowly behind him sulking the entire way.

Before Yoshino could nag at Shikamaru, Yukimaru distracted the woman "Otou-san helped me pack up my room, I am so excited to see the new house" he hugged Yoshino making her forget what she had been about to do.

'So that's their game' Sakura shook her head, she wouldn't rat the two out, Sakura would allow them their fun until Yoshino caught on and then they would be completely on their own like usual when Yoshino scolded both like they were 5 year olds again.

"As for your earlier question Mother, I am doing fine, can't say the same for Midori, she's still recovering from her surgery" Sakura was getting worried about her companion, she didn't know how old the wolf had been when they had bonded but she was sure Midori's time was ending.

"Ah is that poor girl still having a hard time" Yoshino had warmed up to the wolf over time and hated to see Midori suffering like she obviously was when Sakura nodded her head Yoshino patted her hand "Just don't forget the time you spent with her" Yoshino was blunt.

Sakura gave Yoshino another quick hug before walking into the house carrying her basket, Suzumebachi and Hidan, her advisors in the clan would be here soon to talk about somethings and Sakura wanted at least half of the house packed up.

"You two better get back to work" she huffed and set down her basket of clothes to twist her hair up to keep it out of the way while she worked "And don't you dare get lazy again Shikamaru" Sakura warned eyeing said man before he snuck around the corner.

He remained silent for a moment "Yes, my beautiful gem" he finally called back, after their wedding Shikamaru had started calling her that, he knew better than to laze about the house today of all days.

Yoshino smiled widely at Sakura "How you stand that lazy man as your husband I will never understand but I know the Nara lure" Yoshino eyed Shikaku hungrily, she would never tire of her own husband so many creative ways to have fun in the bedroom with a Nara as your partner.

Sakura had caught onto what Yoshino was hinting at and her cheeks burned red, Shikamaru wasn't lazy in the bedroom in fact he often, she shook her head to rid it of the naughty thoughts and moved through the house sealing things in scrolls and shoving them in a bag.

As they were passing by the front doors, they slammed open and Suzumebachi, Hidan and their child Hibiki came waltzing in "Sakura talk now, pack later" there were several things to go over before they settled into the Kamizuru Compound.

When the six of them, Yoshino and Shikaku went back to their home leaving the Kamizuru's to chat, settled into the living Suzumebachi who was holding a squirming Hibiki unfolded a letter that had come from all the remaining Kamizuru.

"The minute we get settled into the compound, you Sakura as the head of the clan have to make sure the houses are suitable and then we will all go to the gates and wait for their arrival" Suzumebachi read out loud.

"Once the others arrive we will escort them back to the compound and get them settled, over the course of the next two weeks, Shikamaru as your husband will go around and write down information on the Kamizuru and then file it away" was read out next.

Shikamaru sulked but he knew the duties as clan head "Sakura will then fill out a report and turn it in to Lady Tsunade" Suzumebachi flipped a page, and then pulled her son up from where he was sliding off her knee.

"Getting to know the clan members individually will follow and then helping them out with whatever problems they have will come after that" she finally finished "Hibiki sit still" Suzumebachi huffed, little kids were ridiculous.

Sakura giggled but stood with Shikamaru and went about packing the rest of her belongings soon enough they had moved into the compound, and then Sakura started her duties once the other Kamizuru's had arrived and settled in Sakura, Shikamaru and Yukimaru went to bed.

The next day would determine if Sakura got to be a jonin instructor over the three teens she wanted to instruct this is a new chapter starting in Sakura's life as she learns how to be a good sensei and clan leader.


	2. Sakura Sensei

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Yukimaru rushed through the compound looking for his dagger, he certainly didn't want to forget that because Yukimaru was positive that a little bit of marksmanship would be on the graduation test.

"Kaa-chan have you seen my dagger" Yukimaru turned to his mother as she exited her and Shikamaru's room, Sakura gave him a sweet smile and held out the black pouch "I'm sorry, I must've forgot it last time" he turned sheepish as he finally remembered.

"Nonsense my handsome little man everyone forgets so don't worry about it" Sakura was quick to reassure Yukimaru that he didn't have to apologize for things that were out of his control "Now you better hurry" she nudged him off and Yukimaru sprinted out the door.

"Has the brat left already" Shikamaru poked his head out of his bedroom door yawning, and then he completely exited the room as Kanpecki came bounding down the hall and through the still open doors to follow his Master.

Sakura gave him a unimpressed stare "Get dressed" she ordered, Sakura smiled impishly when Shikamaru reached out to give her a kiss but pouted as she danced away from his hands "After" she teased and then preceded him into the bedroom.

"Master Yukimaru wait for me" Kanpecki sprinted after Yukimaru who stopped at the wrong time and Kanpecki went head long into the teen sending the two of them crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Kanpecki how many times do I have to tell you don't do that" Yukimaru stood up and brushed his pants off before helping Kanpecki up and then together the two of them continued onto the academy so that they could graduate and become genin.

When he entered the classroom Tsukiko, one of his two best friends at the academy, started waving him over to sit in the spot between her and Yume who was his other best friend "Are you ready Yukimaru" Tsukiko giggled girlishly.

"You have no idea this is going to be so awesome-sauce" that was the one thing that had stayed a constant Yukimaru never stopped saying his mothers old saying even while she had, that was something he cherished and plus it was a cool thing to say nowadays anyway.

Yume who had been sitting quietly by his side spoke up as well "I hope we don't get put on separate teams because that would really suck" she pouted and flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder like she had seen the preppy females in class do more than once.

"Don't worry so much Yume" Tsukiko who also had long hair, tried to reassure the blue/red eyed teen "I think with how much promise we've shown, beating records of previous academy students, besides Yukimaru's mom, because it's impossible" she nodded decisively.

Yukimaru snickered into his hands, Tsukiko was still put out at never beating his moms record for being one of the best academy graduates and that was years ago, no one had beaten it yet "You two are ridiculous" he sat up straight when one of his bullies entered the classroom.

Ijime was a jerk and funnily enough his name meant bully, but Yukimaru would never tell that to him, he didn't want to go to the hospital again after the last time he had called Ijime by his names meaning the boy had broken his nose.

"Settle down everyone" Iruka and Ino entered the classroom, the latter of the two was a teacher's aide and after this batch of graduate's Ino would be taking over as a full time teacher because Iruka was retiring.

It had taken everyone a long time to guess that their favorite academy teacher was in a relationship and even longer to finally guess who it was that Iruka was in a relationship with, it wasn't until they went to the hospital one day that everyone got a shock of their life.

Anko who was a few years younger than Iruka, had finally settled down to have a few brats of her own as she had called it and the two had gone on many secret dates until finally he proposed and they got married in a private wedding outside the village.

Of course that led to Anko getting pregnant with twins Momo and Naruko, both girls were little hellions and kept even Anko on her toes at all times of the day, though whenever Anko had to go on a mission Iruka was there to sooth his girls and tell them their mother would be back soon.

Ino on the other hand entered a relationship with Sai over the years his emotions finally came out and the two fell madly in love, so far Sai hadn't proposed and Ino wasn't ready for that because it would be time to take over the Yamanaka Clan and she wanted to wait.

"Ok congratulations everyone for making it here to the academy graduation exams, I will be calling your names from Z-A and then you will follow Ino and I into the exam room, if you pass you'll receive your headband" Iruka called out, glad this would be his last time.

'At least I won't have to teach my little hellions' Iruka thought before going over the list "First up is Tsukiko Uchu and please leave Hoshi with someone you trust" he definitely didn't want that wolf coming into the exam room with Tsukiko.

Tsukiko giggled again "Will you watch Hoshi for me Yukimaru" she asked sweetly, Yukimaru nodded and the dog sized wolf settled next to him, Tsukiko then hopped up from her seat and walked down the steps to follow Iruka and Ino into the exam room.

"Tsukiko-chan" Ino smiled kindly at the teenager before getting down to business over the years the graduation exam had changed, thanks to Sakura relentlessly working on changing it so that everyone had a chance to pass and more potentials graduated.

Iruka took his seat and started "First up is chakra control anything goes" he read from the list and watched as Tsukiko gathered her chakra into the soles of her feet and walked right up the wall before dropping back down gracefully.

'Good but her chakra wavered a lot' Iruka wrote down "Next is weapons, you don't have to hit in the center just somewhere on the target" he assured the grey eyed girl who bit her lip in nervousness, Tsukiko was a dreadful shot, if it hadn't been for Yukimaru she would be worse.

Tsukiko took her silver kunai out, took a deep breath and then threw it at the target that was set up in the room, she didn't hit in the center but just a few inches to the right "Nice work Tsukiko-chan" Ino praised and then took over.

"3 more left to go the next is jutsu's, I would like to see you perform a standard academy level jutsu" Ino read off the list, and then watched as Tsukiko ran through a few hand signs and then transformed with a puff of smoke to look like Sakura.

"Flawless" Ino whistled, of course she transformed into Sakura, Tsukiko idolized her best friend to an almost obsessive degree "After that are two questions Iruka and I will be asking you" Ino grinned when Tsukiko lost her confidence.

It was part of the new academy graduation exam to ask two simple questions and see how each would respond, Iruka took over first "If you and your team got trapped somewhere without your sensei what would you do?" he read off to Tsukiko.

"Well I would make sure my team and I had sufficient supplies and a fire, and then I would find someway to alert my sensei of our location" Tsukiko thought for a few minutes and then finally rattled off a correct answer.

Ino read off the last question "If it was a life or death situation in which you had to sacrifice something important to you, to save your teammates what would you sacrifice?" Ino internally smirked, if she had to sacrifice something she would choose to sacrifice her hair.

Tsukiko however paused 'If I had to choose something to give up to save my team, what would I give up' the question was puzzling to her, she really wanted to graduate and be put on a team with Yume and Yukimaru.

Several minutes passed, she was about to say she didn't know and started shaking her head, when her long dark grey locks caught her attention and Tsukiko immediately blurted out "I would sacrifice my hair, since it's an important thing to me" she rattled off.

Iruka and Ino wrote down some things before facing Tsukiko who was waiting nervously "Congratulations Tsukiko Uchu for passing the exams" Ino handed over a headband and Tsukiko carefully took it in disbelief.

After that she was let out of the exam room and she slowly walked back to her desk "Did you pass Tsukiko" Yukimaru immediately asked he couldn't wait until it was his turn, but there were several people ahead of him that had to go.

"Yeah" Tsukiko mumbled and set her standard shinobi headband on the desk, the metal was silver and the cloth part was blue "They ask questions on the exam now" she briefed her best friends who wanted to know what it was like.

Soon enough Yume was being called into the exam room, so with a wave to her two friends and a determined expression on her face she gracefully walked down the steps to precede Ino and Iruka into the room where she faced them ready to get the exam over with and graduate.

This time Ino started they would be switching up the exam a bit so the first thing that was asked was a question it was a bit different "If you and one person of your choosing got into a difficult situation what would you sacrifice to save the both of you" Ino eyed the blue/red eyed teen.

Yume immediately knew what she would give up "My bloodline limit" she stated softly, if it came down to choosing between giving up her awful bloodline or giving up her two best friends she'd choose to get rid of her bloodline limit.

Iruka and Ino shared a look, they hadn't known Yume had a kekkeigenkai, Iruka took over asking the next question "Yume, if you had to go on a mission and assassinate someone, would you do it" came the completely unexpected question.

She wanted to say no but Yume felt like there was a hidden question within that question "If it was to save my teammates then yes" Yume finally answered and breathed a sigh of relief when Iruka gave her an encouraging smile and nodded, she had said the right thing after all.

"Use a standard academy level jutsu" Ino spoke again, and watched as Yume performed a mild genjutsu 'I spy another genjutsu mistress in the making' she noted down and hoped Yume asked Sakura to teach her some genjutsu's.

Iruka took back the list "Let's see how good you are at chakra control" he read off, of all the graduates, Tsukiko had the highest level of control so far, though not as high as Sakura, obviously no one in the several years since the girl had graduated had beaten her scores.

Yume grimaced her chakra control was terrible, and she hoped that it was enough as she ran up the wall after gathering her chakra into her feet, she couldn't walk up it like Yukimaru and Tsukiko could and then she landed gracelessly when she jumped off.

'Average' Iruka knew that Yume had trouble focusing her chakra most of the time but it was still good enough to get a passing grade "And finally weapon aim" Iruka motioned to the target that was already littered with holes from previous exam takers.

He watched as Yume took out a shuriken, her favored weapon and tossed it carefully at the target, it hit on one of the outer rings "Congratulations Yume, you've passed" Ino handed the headband over to Yume and she qucikly took it and headed out of the room.

Yukimaru and Tsukiko cheered when Yume sat down and showed off her shinobi headband and then it was an even longer wait until Yukimaru was finally called up "Stay here Kanpecki and behave yourself for Tsukiko" he ordered and then quickly followed the others into the room.

The minute he entered the room, the exam started Yukimaru breezed through chakra control, and marksmanship, he breezed through the jutsu part of the test and even the questions, until Iruka finally gave him his headband.

Yukimaru proudly showed off his headband and together the three of them placed them on their foreheads they would choose their preferred spots later after they found out who would be on their team or if they would be together.

"Congratulations to everyone that passed and for those who didn't, you'll just have to try again on the next graduation exams which will be hosted by Ino Yamanaka" Iruka motioned to Ino who gave the whole class a kind smile.

Ino stepped forward and started assigning the newly graduated genin teams until she came to the three genin left "And for Team Nine the members will be, Yukimaru Kamizuru, Yume Satsujin, and Tsukiko Uchu" she read off none of the newbies knew who their sensei's were.

Tsukiko let out a soft squeal and pulled her teammates into a huge hug "I knew we would get put on the same team" Tsukiko finally released them, all that was left was to find out who their sensei would be.

In the Hokage's office "It turns out that there was one more team than we thought there would be so all of you gathered here will become a sensei to a team of graduated genin" Minato had just received the list of graduates.

The four gathered in front of him consisted of Sakura, Neji, Shino and Chouji "In charge of the new Team Seven will be Neji, Team Eight will be led by Shino, Team Nine by Sakura and Team 10 by Chouji" Minato gave them their orders and then dismissed them from his office.

"I can't believe I got sucked into this" Shino had wanted to refuse but now he couldn't, he had so much to do, with his father stepping down, Shino would be the new Aburame Clan Leader and now he had to juggle that on top of becoming a Jonin Instructor.

Sakura took pity on her adopted brother "Maybe we can talk to Lord Minato and some days when we just can't get away from our duties, we can find a temporary instructor or trade of teaching both of our teams" she suggested.

Shino looked up and gave Sakura a small smile "Thank you Imouto-chan" he teased "But I think I can handle myself" he shot down her offer, it's not that he didn't trust Sakura, it's just that like him she had so many things to do.

He had never wanted Sakura to become a leader of a clan and that's exactly what had happened, so Shino would do everything in his power to avoid burdening Sakura with anything else that he could take care of himself.

Sakura hadn't thought that Shino would accept her offer so she didn't agonize over it any longer than she needed to as they entered the academy building and walked down the hall to the classroom where their genin teams were waiting.

Yukimaru's magenta eyes lit up upon seeing his mother but he refrained from calling out to her because Yukimaru didn't think that he would be that lucky to have him mom as his sensei though he was about to get a shock.

"Which three kiddies are team nine" Sakura called out and Tsukiko immediately let out an ear splitting squeal and waved her arm in the air rapidly when she spotted Yukimaru and Yume sitting next to the excited teen Sakura smiled and walked over to them.

Yume nodded at her sensei while Yukimaru gave his mother a hug "I'm glad your our sensei it means we will all be improving on our teamwork" he gave her a cheeky smile when Sakura smiled proudly at her son and his female teammates.

"Ok we still have some time so first order of business is taking you lot to the training field and seeing what we need to work on" Sakura wanted to see how much these 5 needed to be trained in their teamwork.

Tsukiko wanted to groan of course their sensei wanted to test them on their teamwork "Of course Sakura-sensei" Yume smiled prettily at the 22 year old pinkette and together all three of them followed her to Sakura's preferred training field.

Sakura turned and looked at her team "Who can tell me what the most important part of being on a team is" she questioned and Tsukiko waved her hand "Tell me Tsukiko what you think the most important thing is" Sakura smiled at the teen.

"The most important part of being a team is teamwork" Tsukiko recited what she remembered from being in class "Of course I could be totally wrong" she announced sheepishly a moment later now that she was in front of her idol, Tsukiko was loosing her confidence.

Sakura saw this and quickly praised her for giving the correct answer "Good job Tsukiko, teamwork is the most important part of being on a team and I want all of you to try and take me down before 6" she ordered.

It took them a few seconds to register Sakura's command before Yukimaru charged forward with Kanpecki at his side and started attacking Sakura like she had ordered Yume, Tsukiko and her wolf companion Hoshi joined in a moment later.

Sakura was trying her hardest not to knock all three of them out with a single hit and they had good teamwork between them it's just their overall stamina, speed and strength she really needed to work on them with.

She dodged Yukimaru's favored jutsu the water shotgun which had gotten more powerful over the years and then spun to the side to avoid Hoshi, flipped backwards and deflected Yume's shuriken and Tsukiko's kunai, while capturing Yukimaru's wrist when he tried to punch her.

Next Sakura flicked Yume on the forehead and sent her back a few feet and then she tapped Tsukiko and sent her backwards into Hoshi where they crashed to the ground neither of them got up but Tsukiko gave her a wave to let Sakura know she was alright.

Yume and Yukimaru shared a look and rushed Sakura together, it was a short taijutsu battle because Sakura decided to end the fight by knocking Yukimaru into Yume who couldn't remain on her feet and then she gently pushed Kanpecki into all 4 of the others.

"Well you guys have good teamwork, we just need to work on your stamina, strength and speed" Sakura ran a hand through her pink and silver hair while she gave her team the run down of what the next few weeks would be like.

Tsukiko pouted when she saw Sakura's long beautiful hair and wished she didn't have grey, it was so underrated "Sensei do you think we can go to the weapons shop and get our headbands decorated like yours" Tsukiko wanted to put her's around her waist like Ino sensei did.

Sakura seeing the jealous look Tsukiko sent her hair, internally smiled but nodded "Of course, and until you guys go on your first D ranked mission and get payed, I'll be helping you out with anything you need" she compromised.

Yukimaru grinned he knew exactly what he wanted to get put on his headband "Come on you three, tomorrow we'll be going on a little mission" Sakura grinned innocently it was to the village she had first gone to as a 13 year old.

Yume smiled, it would be her first time since she had moved here with her family, that she would be leaving the village, and then followed her teammates and sensei into the weapons shop to get her headband decorated how she wanted.

Sakura turned and then waited for them to hand over their headbands and tell her what they wanted done Yukimaru went first "Sensei, I want our family crests and the flower in water blue with the black and yellow bee and my full name" he smiled Sakura knew his favorite colors.

Tsukiko went next "I don't know what I want" she looked down at her feet, Tsukiko had suggested this little outing and now she didn't know what to do, she hated her hair and eye colors they were so plain.

Sakura winced, she knew Tsukiko didn't like her hair and eye colors and she had never mentioned having favorite colors either "Well do you have two favorite colors" Sakura asked Tsukiko, and then nodded at Yume, who was a good girl and would wait patiently.

"Pink and green" Tsukiko mumbled she knew the colors weren't very practical and that they were to bright but they were her favorites because her idol had them for hair and eye colors "Can they be used" Tsukiko slumped when Sakura gave her a sigh.

"They can but just barely anything else" Sakura knew just what she could ask for while she waited for Tsukiko to choose a decorative and identifying mark for her headband so that Yume could take her turn asking for what she wanted.

"I want the cloth pink and green vines along with my family crest and a star in green and my full name" Tsukiko had her answer ready and Sakura smiled at the grey haired girl before taking the headband Tsukiko held out for her and then turning to Yume.

Yume handed the headband over before describing what she wanted "Cloth red, blue metal, family crest and full name in blue along with a blue hibiscus flower" Yume finished, she didn't waste much time in her short description it was just that short and simple.

Sakura grinned "Now you three go have a look through the shop and I'll take care of descriptions this time" she nudged them in the direction of the shelves, Yukimaru hesitated because he already had all the weapons he needed.

Once she was sure all three of them were occupied Sakura turned to Tenten who stood up straight and waited for the explanations that were sure to follow like usual whenever Sakura shopped here.

"For Yukimaru, magenta cloth and pale green tinted metal, all four of our family crests his full name and the water blue flower with the black and yellow bee" Sakura kept the explanation short because of the other two and Tenten knew what Yukimaru liked very well.

"Tsukiko wants pink and green, so dark pink cloth and dark green metal, Tsukiko's family crest, green vines a green star and her full name Tsukiko Uchu in green" Sakura explained easily hoping that Tsukiko wouldn't complain about the dark colors.

"And lastly for Yume red cloth, dark blue metal, her family crest, her full name Yume Satsujin and a hibiscus flower all in blue" Sakura finished and handed over the amount of ryo the total came to before searching for her three genin.

Sakura found them by the swords, Tsukiko was completely enraptured by the dark pink sword with a dark green hilt, she knew that she would be contacting Touga's son Raiga soon, who had taken over his father's shop in the last couple of years.

'Do you really need to spoil the hatchlings that much' Isobu appeared it sounded like he was angry with her but Sakura knew otherwise, the turtle always sounded like that and she had gotten use to having another voice in her head.

Sakura rolled her eyes 'It's not spoiling, it's called preparing them for the troubles ahead of them' she explained, Isobu wasn't all that bad once someone got used to him but still he often treated her like she was still a child herself.

'And I wouldn't feel the need to do so if you wouldn't act like one' Isobu commented before fading leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts, he never talked long just to point out something and then he left.

Yukimaru spotted his mother standing behind them and nearly called her mom but stopped himself just in time, right now she wasn't his mom but his sensei and Yukimaru knew better than to call her anything but how she deserved.

"Sakura-sensei" Tsukiko blushed in embarrassment, her sensei had just caught her acting unprofessional "I'm sorry it won't happen again" she bowed her head in shame when Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her.

Sakura sighed "There's nothing wrong with getting excited over weapons Tsukiko" she explained to the grey haired girl, then Sakura thought of a question she wanted to ask the girl "Why don't you like your hair and eye colors" Sakura questioned.

"They are boring I wish I had bright hair like yours and Yume's" Tsukiko let out, everytime she had asked her parents if she could dye her hair they said no "And mama and papa won't let me dye my hair" she admitted next.

Sakura bit her lip "Maybe I can talk to Setsuko and Atsuko and come to some sort of agreement for a compromise" she offered to Tsukiko and her light grey eyes lit up in adoration "Only if they agree" Sakura would be as tough and sweet as Anko had been with her and her teammates.

The four of them walked back to the front of the store to collect the headbands, when each of them got their personalized headbands they each placed them in the places they had wanted to and Sakura wanted to groan.

Yukimaru had tied his headband around his right arm like Shikamaru did, while Tsukiko tied hers around her waist like Ino and Yume placed hers on her neck, like she did most of the time "Meet me at the gates at 7:00" Sakura called out to them as the two females split off to go home.

"Kaa-chan where are we going tomorrow and how long will we be gone" Yukimaru spoke up, he felt like it was ok to call Sakura, mom again and did so without repercussions "And what about otou-san" Yukimaru questioned again.

Sakura tilted her head in thought, Tazuna had contacted Minato with a request he send a genin team along with their sensei, because the bridge he built 9 years ago was falling apart and bandits had once again plagued the village.

"Pack for two weeks, though I don't think we'll spend more than a week there" she finally decided, it had been a few months since she, herself had been out of the village on a mission and hoped that this mission wasn't a repeat of the last time she'd been in Tazuna's village.

Yukimaru wanted to ask where they'd be going but instead chose to ask about something else "Don't Yume and Tsukiko's parents need to know about this" he snickered when panic flew across his moms face and they changed the direction in which they walked.

The two quickly caught up with the two girls "Sakura-sensei what's the matter we just saw you a few minutes ago" Tsukiko hoped that Sakura was coming to talk to her parents and get them to agree to let her dye her hair some other color than grey.

"Well Yukimaru here, so kindly reminded me that I need to tell your parents about the mission and how long it might last, and yes Tsukiko, I'll talk to your parents for you" Sakura had seen the hope enter Tsukiko's eyes and decided to not put this particular thing off.

As the group walked towards Yume's home since her house was the closest, a little blonde with light red eyes, ran into Sakura, followed by his parents "Father, Mom, hello Mamoru-kun" Sakura smiled down at her 3 year old step brother.

"I see you got put as a genin instructor" Tsunade snickered and picked up her son and then transferred him over to Jashin to hug Sakura and then Yukimaru "Say hello to your sister Mamoru" Tsunade eyed the boy in her husbands arms.

"Hi Onee-chan" he giggled childishly "Bye bye Onee-chan" Mamoru called when they started walking away so that Sakura could get back to whatever it was that she had been doing before Mamoru had run into her.

Sakura waved at the group before they turned the corner and then followed Yume into her home where her parents were waiting, though they hadn't expected to see Sakura "We'll be going on a mission tomorrow that might last a couple of weeks" she explained her presence in the home.

"I'll be sure to help Yume pack tonight" Yume's mother smiled at Yume before nodding at Sakura who gave the teen a wave and exited the house so that she could hurry and talk to Tsukiko's parents about the mission and ask for a compromise.

"Hello Setsuko, Atsuko" Sakura preceded Tsukiko into her house and nodded at the two Uchu's, they looked extremely proud of their daughter, who was now a genin and being trained under one of the top jonin's in the Leaf Village.

"Sakura-sama, it's a pleasure to have you in our home again, what brings you over today" Atsuko knew that Sakura didn't come here without a reason and knew that the explanation would come soon and sure enough after they sat down Sakura started talking with Tsukiko at her side.

"There are two things, the first one is easy, we'll be going on a mission tomorrow that might last a couple of weeks, so Tsukiko needs to pack a bag" Sakura started and then took a deep breath hopefully the two wouldn't react badly to her request.

"The second is more for Tsukiko, I know that she's repeatedly asked you in the past if she could dye her hair and you've always said no, but I was hoping we could come to some sort of compromise and get Tsukiko use to her hair" Sakura hoped her plan worked.

Setsuko internally smirked, Atsuko and he had actually planned to reward their daughter for becoming a genin by allowing her to put any color streaks in her hair, not completely changing it but still enough to satisfy their daughter hopefully.

"Well if the place your going to has a shop then Tsukiko can have streaks put into her hair, don't dye it completely though" Atsuko warned when Tsukiko let out a loud squeal, she was finally going to get her wish it was like a dream come true.

Business finished Sakura stood gave the Uchu's a wave and then met Yukimaru outside, he had chosen to wait outside with Kanpecki, and together the three of them went back to the Kamizuru compound where Shikamaru had been waiting for them.

"Hey my beautiful gem" Shikamaru greeted Sakura with a kiss on the lips "And look at you all grown up and a genin" he rubbed Yukimaru on the head only to have his hand swatted away and Yukimaru smooth his hair back into place.

Sakura bumped Shikamaru's hip with hers and led them into the house after giving a few of the Kamizuru's wandering about a nod and getting one in return "My genin team and I have a mission tomorrow, have Sukikyo deliver your messages" Sakura stated suddenly.

Shikamaru groaned, not even one day as a jonin instructor and Sakura already had to leave the village on a mission "And how long with you be gone" he wanted to know so that he could mentally prepare himself for sleeping alone.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks, and for obvious reasons Midori will be staying here with you, Shikamaru if anything happens to her let me know immediately" Sakura sighed, Hana had been by yesterday after the move and told her that Midori didn't have much time left.

Shikamaru grimaced but nodded, he needed to come up with a gift for their anniversary and he knew exactly what he would be getting his beautiful wife "I promise" Shikamaru pecked her on the cheek and watched Yukimaru putter about the kitchen cooking dinner for them.

The boy had an aptitude for cooking like his mother and the two always traded off cooking "Thanks Shikamaru" Sakura returned the kiss and laughed when Yukimaru fake gagged but carried on with cooking.

"One of these days Yukimaru your going to fall in love" Sakura warned, she had a feeling that he would end up falling in love with either Yume or Tsukiko, it would probably be Tsukiko because the teen girl had admitted more than once to her that she liked Yukimaru as more than a friend.

Yukimaru rolled his eyes when he thought his mother wasn't looking, she had caught that but didn't say anything, he was completely oblivious to all that was female and Sakura could count on one hand the amount of times Tsukiko had gotten angry with Yukimaru for it.

"That will never happen" Yukimaru willed himself not to flush, he had harbored a crush on Tsukiko the grey haired girl for far longer than he cared to admit, not that he had ever confided in his mother about that because he didn't want her to make fun of him for it.

Yume knew though because they often just sat and talked under the oak tree that had been planted in his old houses back yard when Tsukiko couldn't escape from her clan training, Yume had a crush on Ijime not that the black haired blue eyed boy knew.

Soon enough dinner was placed on the table and the three of them ate before heading off to complete some chores, Yukimaru had once again chosen the attic as his room, it gave him the vantage point and he could see the whole Kamizuru compound from one of his two windows.

When Sakura entered her bedroom that night she immediately went over to Midori, her white hair was falling out in some spots and she looked tired all the time, Midori had arthritis and her hip was out of place and she was thin.

"My poor girl" Sakura ran a brush through her hair "You know it's ok Midori" she soothed Midori who whimpered in pain when she ran over a particularly bad spot "It's ok to let go, I'll be fine" Sakura finished and gently hugged the white wolf.

"Mistress your words are kind but I can still go on, please don't leave me here" Midori struggled to get the words out, even her voice had been failing her lately "I can still fight" she tried to get to her feet but it was impossible for her and caused her massive pain.

Sakura gave her a sad smile and ran a soothing hand filled with chakra up and down Midori's back before giving her a small treat, Hikaru was kind enough to send her a couple bags of treats every now and then.

When Sakura crawled into bed after checking on Ankaishoku, Sukikyo and Sasuke who all shared a room across the hall, Shikamaru pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips "I love you" he murmured and then wiped the tears off of Sakura's cheek.

It had become a nightly ritual since Midori's surgery "I love you to Shikamaru, always and forever" she repeated what she had told him at their wedding, it was something she had started doing after they came back home.

After that they embraced like usual and the both of them slowly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, the next morning Sakura woke up at 6 it was like back when Yukimaru had been a tiny 7 year old and when he still acted like a little kid.

Sakura checked on Midori who looked the same as last night before packing a bag with her storage scrolls, then she went across the hall and gathered the four year old fox Ankaishoku, who had become her regular companion on missions like this.

"Mistress" Ankaishoku had grown up wonderfully under Midori's care "Is it another mission" he wondered when Sakura called for him, his orange eyes blinked slowly as he stretched and yawned before coming to stand at her side.

"Yes Ankaishoku, a mission outside the village" Sakura led the fox back into her room where she tried to rouse her sleeping husband "Shikamaru" she shook his shoulder "Wake up lazy man" Sakura huffed and tapped her foot impatiently.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched lazily as he came awake at his wifes command "Good morning my beautiful gem" he sat up and rubbed his stomach "And good morning Ankaishoku" that blasted fox didn't like him most of the time and only behaved for Sakura.

"Master Shikamaru" came the response, it appeared this was one of the rare mornings where he liked him or he was in a good mood because he was going on a mission with Sakura either way it meant Shikamaru didn't have to deal with the fox and his various mood swings.

Sakura didn't have time to spare so she pressed a chaste kiss to Shikamaru's lips and bid him farewell "And good luck in your duties, I promise I'll be back in a jiffy" she hoped this didn't take long, she wanted to be here for Midori and her and Shikamaru's anniversary.

As she was heading down the hall towards the front door, Yukimaru dressed in his preferred outfit and shouldering his pack, he to had gotten into using storage scrolls, and Kanpecki wearing his collar it was an upgraded version of the first one he had ever had.

Came running down the steps, when he saw Sakura he paused on the last step before turning around making sure he had all of his weapons strapped to his body, and then he turned back to Sakura and finally told her good morning.

"Morning mom, I guess we don't have any time to eat" Yukimaru didn't mind it but the other two girls on his team might, they weren't like other girls who skipped out on eating so that they could be skinny for their crushes.

Sakura thought for a moment "We do it just won't be anything we've made" she nodded and then the two of them left the house, passing by an early riser, Sakura gave her a wave, and then continued on her way, Yukimaru was sitting sideways on Kanpecki instead of walking.

As they were walking by a food stand Yukimaru's gut rumbled in hunger and Sakura slowed to a stop so that he could buy some food for all four of them once Yukimaru had jumped back onto Kanpecki they continued walking.

It was 20 minutes before 7 and the females on her genin team were no where to be seen, Sakura sighed and eyed Yukimaru, Kanpecki and Ankaishoku "Ankaishoku behave for Yukimaru" she ordered and took off at a fast pace.

'And there she goes again always worrying about one thing or another' Yukimaru sighed and smiled nervously at the fox that had bitten him on more than one occasion a moment later he groaned out loud Ijime was walking towards him.

"Hey girly boy where's your momma oh that's right you don't have a real one and had to beg the Kamizuru clan leader to take you in" Ijime started in immediately, the black haired boy missed the fox standing on the otherside of the gate until it was to late.

Ankaishoku usually didn't like Yukimaru or well any male to be honest but nobody insulted his Mistresses son and got away with it not under his watch, Ankaishoku wouldn't seriously maim the boy but he would teach him a lesson that he soon wouldn't forget.

The fox bit him right on his bottom and Ijime let out a holler of pain, Yukimaru pressed his lips together as amusement filled his magenta eyes, he didn't want to laugh and add insult to injury but really Yukimaru couldn't help it and started laughing silently.

"What the hell is going on here" Anko and her to girls just happened to walk by at the wrong moment and Yukimaru cringed and tried to pull Ankaishoku away from Ijime "Don't worry kid I won't tell your mom if you don't tell her I cussed in front of you" Anko compromised.

"That's ok Anko-san and hello Momo and Naruko" Yukimaru greeted as Ijime finally ran away holding his sore bottom, the kid had deserved it somewhat, and Ankaishoku hadn't really hurt him that much it was just a little bite and could've been much worse.

"Hi Yukimaru-kun" Naruko the purple haired 3 year old greeted first before nudging her little sister but Momo didn't talk instead she grasped onto her moms hand just a little tighter and gave him a wave.

Anko laughed just as Sakura came around the corner with Tsukiko, Hoshi and Yume in tow "See ya brat" she disappeared before Sakura could ask her what was going on as Yukimaru startled laughing softly and Ankaishoku cleaned his foot off.

"Well lets go" Sakura shepherded the teens through the village gates, as Yukimaru handed out the remaining food to the two girls as they headed towards Tazuna's village to help out with whatever problem that had come up.


	3. A Few Lessons in Life

A few hours later "Sakura-sensei do you think we can stop for a bit" Tsukiko who couldn't sit on the back of Hoshi, like Yukimaru could Kanpecki asked, she was getting tired and her legs hurt, Yume silently agreed with Tsukiko but didn't say anything.

Sakura looked at the two girls and noticed how much they had slowed down and then looked at Yukimaru who was still sitting on Kanpecki "Yukimaru let the girls sit on Kanpecki for a bit, you can walk" she nodded at the teen boy.

Yukimaru didn't complain and slid from Kanpecki's back, and then helped Yume and Tsukiko onto the part wolf part canine, they had momentarily stopped so that this could happen but the minute the girls were situated comfortably the group began walking again.

"So where are we going anyway sensei" Yume spoke up this time, she really wanted to know, and if she was being honest it was a little scary being outside the village and hoped that Sakura-sensei knew how to protect them properly.

Sakura laughed airily before deciding to tell the teens "Well it's to the first village I ever visited as a 13 year old an old acquaintance of mine needs some help with repairing his bridge and to get rid of some bandits that are plaguing the village" she explained.

Yukimaru gave his mom a surprised look "You've never told me about this part of your life I guess there's a lot I still don't know about you" he sighed, Yukimaru would probably never learn everything about his mom and sensei.

Sakura smiled fondly at the teen before leading them onward, her eyes scanned the forest, if she remembered right this was the first place she had met Zabuza and Haku "Hey Yukimaru you remember Zabuza right" she enquired.

"Yeah, he's one of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist and a friend of yours isn't he sensei" Yukimaru had met the man and his apprentice several times over the years and always got the impression that Sakura had kindled a bond of friendship with Zabuza.

"Well this was the spot where I met Zabuza and Haku for the first time" Sakura looked at the tree that was still scarred from when Zabuza had thrown his sword at them and the conversation that had followed.

"Uh who is Zabuza" Tsukiko chose that moment to ask, she was completely confused and really wanted to know who this guy, both their sensei and Yukimaru knew about that they didn't, it was unfair and she definitely felt put out.

Suddenly it grew misty and a deep voice called out "Who Is Zabuza You Say Well Brat Your About To Find Out" the two girls jumped off of Kanpecki and flattened themselves to the ground when a gigantic sword flew over their heads.

Sakura and Yukimaru rolled their eyes when Tsukiko let out an ear piercing scream and started shouting "That sword almost chopped my head off did you see that sensei, he's crazy" the grey haired girl was panicking.

"Zabuza did you have to scare my genin, they are newbies" Sakura put her hands on her hips, and glared angrily at the demon of the Mist Village, Yukimaru who was use to Zabuza's antics went to calm down Tsukiko and let the two adults talk without his interference.

Zabuza chuckled darkly when a chill ran up his spine, the only person that scared him was Sakura and he thoroughly enjoyed it "So these are the brats you got assigned" he removed his sword from the tree and attached it to his back while looking the two teen girls over.

Tsukiko was angry "You don't do that, you almost chopped my head off you big bully" she was huffing and puffing, her cheeks were red with her anger and her grey eyes were glaring at the older male while she ran a hand through her long dark grey hair.

Yukimaru clenched his eyes shut and hoped Zabuza didn't murder his crush Zabuza though laughed darkly at the girl and then raised an eyebrow at Sakura "You haven't taught them about the dangers of the outside world yet have you" he accused.

"I just got them yesterday Zabuza" Sakura went over to Tsukiko it was time to teach the two girls their second lesson, Yukimaru would be excluded because he already knew about the outside world but Tsukiko and Yume didn't

"Tsukiko, Yume front and center now" she commanded and the two girls jumped to their feet "The first thing you need to know about life outside the village is watch what you say to other people you may say the wrong thing and create and international crisis" she explained.

"The second thing is when two adult ninja's are talking the genin on the team have to remain quiet" Sakura didn't mean to be so harsh, this was something she had learned as a 6 year old and didn't know how to explain it any other way except for bluntly.

Tsukiko immediately started crying her idol had just scolded her and she didn't like it "I'm sorry Sakura-sensei, and Zabuza-san" she turned her sad grey eyes onto the older male and gave him an apologetic bow.

Yume just sighed and Yukimaru winced this hadn't been his reaction the first time Sakura had scolded him for something but apparently Tsukiko's parents didn't scold her often, he bet every enemy in a 5 mile radius knew their location now because of Tsukiko's loud wails.

Zabuza scratched the back of his head, was this girl seriously a ninja "Sakura your genin is crying like an infant make her stop please" Utakata appeared his tense muscles relaxing at his close proximity to Sakura, Saiken always calmed down when she was close.

Not to mention she was his tailed beast sibling what with having Isobu sealed with in her "Tsukiko stop crying now" Sakura sighed and the teen fell silent, her voice had sounded urgent like there was oncoming trouble a few minutes later a bandit entered the clearing.

Sakura was a little pissed so she decided to take care of him before anyone could say anything "Plume Moth Summoning Jutsu: Poison Moths" she rapidly formed the seals to her summons and sent the poison moths at the bandit.

A few seconds later he was stone cold dead, Tsukiko and Yume were staring at Sakura in horror "Did you really just kill that guy" Yume whispered but Sakura heard her just fine and whipped around after setting the corpse on fire to get rid of evidence.

"It's a kill or be killed world out here Yume, in a situation of life and death, I'll choose life every single time" Sakura gave them another lesson either it was die or fight, no more choosing the easy road it was time to fight back.

Zabuza shook his head, Sakura could be ruthless when she wanted to and it appeared she wouldn't be changing her ways to cater to the needs of the two bratty girls either "Your scary" he announced.

"And none of you should forget it" Sakura created a hole in the ground with her earth jutsu and got rid of the scorched skeleton "Now shall we continue onto the village" she smiled sweetly, her mood taking a 360 degree change.

Tsukiko and Yume looked to Yukimaru for help but he was already following Sakura so instead of trying to get back onto Kanpecki they took off at a sprint to catch up with their male teammate and their female sensei.

Tazuna jumped up when he heard the knock on his door, and hastily opened it only to jump back in fright, it was the pinkette that still gave him nightmares "Hello Sakura-san" he greeted numbly in his shock.

Sakura snickered so the old man remembered her "Tazuna-san, I hope you weren't lying again about the mission rank" she teased, to be honest it was still a D Ranked Mission, the bandits that were outside the village had no chakra and would be taken care of easily.

"Of course I didn't lie Sakura-san, I learned my lesson from last time" Tazuna invited her and her team into his home followed by Zabuza and Utakata, this had to be his worst nightmare coming to life, his past trauma were back again.

"Don't worry so much Tazuna-san, you don't have to worry about getting a talking to from me, this mission will be easy peasy" Sakura bit her lip to prevent the giggle that was threatening to come out, she had probably terrified the old man for life.

Yukimaru blinked and then coughed on his water when Sakura's hinted at words registered 'Did mom really scold an old man as a 13 year old' he didn't want to believe it but the proof was right in front of his eyes, when Tazuna turned white as a sheet in fear.

Tazuna felt dizzy, he really was getting to old for this kind of work, and maybe it was time to pass on the family business to Inari who was a handsome 16 year old now, it had been 10 years after all since Sakura had been to the village with her team.

And then he realized that her teammates looked different "Your a sensei now" Tazuna wanted to pull the three teens that Sakura was now teaching into a hug and then convince them to stay here in the village far away from Sakura.

"That's right just got assigned as a sensei yesterday" Sakura smirked, she could just picture what Tazuna was thinking at the moment before moving on to introduce her three cute little genin, they really were quite adorable but she wouldn't tell them that.

"The boy over there is my son Yukimaru Kamizuru" she pointed to the pale green haired boy wearing his pale green trench coat and magenta sandals, Yukimaru gave Tazuna a wave and Sakura introduced the next person.

"Yume Satsujin is the red/blue haired girl" Sakura motioned to the girl standing next to Utakata, like Yukimaru, she also gave Tazuna a wave, after the scolding her sensei had given her about being careful about what they said, she didn't want to say the wrong thing, so she stayed quiet.

"And the grey haired girl is Tsukiko Uchu, her wolf companion is Hoshi" Sakura finally finished, Tsukiko gave Tazuna a shy wave, her cheeks were rubbed raw from where she had tried to scrub the tears off, and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Kanpecki is Yukimaru's companion and Ankaishoku the fox over there is one of my many companions that I have gathered over the years" Sakura decided to introduce the other animals in her group before falling silent.

Sakura rolled her eyes her eyes when Tazuna stared at her genin team with pity "So shall we get down to business" he wanted to get this over with so Sakura and her team could go home, Zabuza and Utakata had left long before Sakura had finished her introductions.

"Of course, gather round you three, after we finish here we'll all be going out to get a little training in" the two girls groaned at that but Yukimaru looked completely interested to learn something new it had been awhile since Sakura had taught him anything.

"Now tomorrow Inari and I will be going to the bridge to start repairs, I would like to have one of your genin come with me and then the other two stay here to help Tsunami around the house" Tazuna started and hoped Sakura didn't get angry.

"Yukimaru will go with you and the two girls will stay here" Sakura nodded "While I go hunt down those bandits" it would give her a good chance to get in a few rituals it had been awhile since her last sacrifice and wanted to stretch her muscles a bit.

Tsukiko sulked, why were they always left behind, Yukimaru got to do everything "Tazuna-san does this village sell hair dye" Sakura asked randomly, she would help Tsukiko put multi color streaks in her hair later on after their training and then dinner.

"I believe so a new barber shop just opened up several weeks ago" Tazuna threw Sakura a weird look but shrugged his shoulders it wasn't any of his business if Sakura wanted to dye her hair a different color, he couldn't imagine having pink hair like she did.

Sakura shook her head, she knew exactly what Tazuna was thinking "Well come on you three time for some training, I'm sure it will be awhile until supper is ready" Sakura herded her genin through the front door and into the forest.

"Now I got your end results, one of you has the best chakra control, while one has good and then the last has average so chakra control will be our focus tonight" Sakura stared down her genin looking each one in the eye before telling them their task.

"Yume since you have the worst chakra control right now, you'll be practicing climbing the tree, while Tsukiko and Yukimaru will follow me over to this lake" Sakura smirked when Tsukiko stared at her like she was crazy.

"Your task is to be able to successfully walk on water without falling in" she finished and then stepped out on the water, she would check on Yume in a bit once she was sure these two could manage on their own for awhile.

Yukimaru wanted to groan, he had heard stories about walking on water, it was extremely difficult if you didn't have perfect chakra control, you would fall in and the fishes would nibble on your toes, that particular story was told to him by Naruto.

Tsukiko saw Yukimaru's reaction and became scared was it really that hard to walk on water "I'll go first" she gathered her chakra into the soles of her feet and set her foot carefully a top the water, when it stuck to the top she slowly placed her other foot next to the first.

And went under, Sakura pulled Tsukiko up by her shirt collar and the girl came out spluttering water "What did I do wrong" Tsukiko crawled up on the bank of the lake when Sakura released her and coughed up a little water.

"Yukimaru care to try before I explain the trick of water walking" Sakura wanted to wait until both teens had went, Yukimaru though looked extremely reluctant and knew why, she would be having a word with Naruto when she got back.

Yukimaru sighed and gathered chakra into his feet and tightly shut his mouth and eyes before stepping out on the water, he got three short steps in before falling in, Yukimaru came up pouting and then he heaved his soaking body onto the shore.

"Ok Sakura-sensei what did we do wrong" Tsukiko was quick to ask again, both of them had failed, even though Yukimaru had lasted longer than her, how hard could water walking be it was supposed to be like the tree climbing exercise.

Sakura looked at the soaking wet teens before finally answering Tsukiko's question "You didn't keep your chakra consistent, you have to account for every wave and fish in the water and keep applying chakra to your feet until you get it right" she explained.

"And Yukimaru the fish are not going to nibble on you, they are more likely to swim away than come near you" Sakura turned her emerald green eyes on the suddenly sheepish looking teen boy "Now you two practice while I check on Yume" she walked to land and disappeared.

She found the girl running up a tree only to go tumbling down with a shout of fright "Yume" Sakura didn't know much about the blue/red eyed girl and figured that she could get some serious bonding time with her now.

"Oh sensei you startled me" Yume spun around her eyes wide in fright "I was practicing, but I am just terrible at everything unlike those two" Yume turned sullen and started running up the tree again when two consecutive splashes sounded through out the forest.

"Your not terrible Yume, you have an aptitude for genjutsu and I hear you have a bloodline limit" Sakura was proud of the girl, like herself, Yume was good at genjutsu and with a lot of training her other talents would come out.

Yume just shrugged she wasn't interested in learning to control her bloodline limit and what use was genjutsu if she couldn't even find someone to help her train with it "That's not good enough, I saw my scores and I just barely passed the graduation exams" she fell off her branch again.

Sakura caught her before she crashed head first into the ground and got her neck broken "Tell you what Yume, how about I teach you some genjutsu and then you show me your bloodline limit" she wanted to see what the ability was.

"Absolutely not sensei you could die, but I wouldn't be opposed to learning some genjutsu" Yume rejected Sakura's idea immediately, and Sakura sighed, maybe it was time to come out of the metaphorical closet again.

In just a few weeks her temple and shop would be opening "Yume I can't die I'm immortal" Sakura laughed at Yume's puzzled look "Tomorrow you will be coming with me while I hunt down some bandits" she would tell Tazuna later about the change in the plan.

Yume wanted to tell Sakura that she was crazy but remained quiet, instead she hopped up and while she was running gathered chakra into her feet, she went a fourth of the way up the tree before grabbing hold of a branch as she fell again.

"Good job Yume keep practicing, I'm going to go see how those two are faring with their new training" Sakura gave the girl a wave and headed back to the lake, she wasn't surprised to see Yukimaru standing in the middle and Tsukiko on the shore trying again.

She hid behind a tree and watched, as the grey haired girl got half way out before her chakra flickered out and she went under "Ok you two let's head into town, you look exhausted Tsukiko" Sakura called out to the two.

Yukimaru had felt her chakra with his enhanced senses, but Tsukiko hadn't so she let out a scream, this caused Yukimaru to rub his ears as he walked back onto land "Tsukiko don't take this the wrong way but you really need to stop screaming like that" he warned her.

"Well if people wouldn't sneak up on me or try to chop my head off with huge freaking swords I wouldn't feel the need to Yukimaru" Tsukiko scowled at Yukimaru before flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking off.

Sakura saw Yukimaru roll his eyes and follow her so that the girl didn't get into anymore trouble, that girl needed to learn a lesson on being aware of her surroundings at all times, so the next time they went out training that's what she would be taught.

The three gathered Yume and then went into town, Tazuna had given them directions to the barber shop when they entered Tsukiko ran over to the shelf that had bottles of many colored hair dye and quickly pulled a large bottle of pink from the shelf.

"I want this one to dye my hair" she held out the bottle to Sakura who sighed, apparently the teen had forgotten the stipulation her mother had made "What's the matter" Tsukiko who saw Sakura's expression lowered the bottle.

Sakura shook her head "We are just streaking your hair remember" she questioned and Tsukiko blushed in embarrassment, she had forgotten and it upset her, Tsukiko had been so excited to completely dye her hair pink.

So she turned back to the shelf and put the large bottle down, and then she chose 5 small bottles of the hair dye and handed them and some money her parents had given her over to Sakura so that she could pay for them and they could go back to Tazuna's.

Once the hair dye had been sealed in a scroll and tucked away in one of Sakura's pouches, she led her genin from the shop and down the street to Tazuna's, they entered at just the right time, Tsunami was dishing out the food and Tazuna and Inari already sat at the enlarged table.

"Delicious as I remember Tsunami-san" Sakura politely complimented the woman's food and got a kind smile for it "And Tazuna there's a change in the plan, instead of both girls staying, Yume will be coming with me on my hunt" she informed Tazuna who nodded.

"What that's not fair" Tsukiko immediately burst out and then clamped her hands over her mouth "Sorry Sakura-sensei" she slouched in her seat and quietly polished off her plate and then waited for the others to finish.

Tazuna blinked, perhaps it wouldn't be to bad if the girl learned a few manners, the other two were pretty well behaved for teens but Tsukiko looked extremely spoiled, he hoped Sakura wasn't to harsh on them though.

Sakura sighed 'The hatchling has horrible social skills' Isobu appeared in her mind and Sakura gave him a mental sigh 'Just give her time, she'll learn' he chuckled softly when she rolled her eyes at him.

'I always thought she was a good girl, but now it seems that since she's a genin now, she thinks it gives her the right to act like a brat' Sakura chatted with Isobu and hoped that he would give her some advice on what to do.

Isobu knew what his container wanted and decided to take pity on her this time 'Tsukiko needs to learn that she can't get her way all the time, don't give in to her whims and don't baby her' he instructed before fading.

Sakura took his advice to heart and nodded her head in determination "Tsukiko, stop complaining, or you'll be waiting until tomorrow to get your hair streaks" she ordered and the girl sulked in her chair.

Yukimaru threw Tsukiko a warning look when the girl opened her mouth, to backtalk his mom, he knew the particular tone in which she had used and it usually meant that he was about to get grounded whenever he did something, though normally he deserved it.

He, however knew that Tsukiko's parents usually let her get away with anything because she was their little princess, the teen had never gotten in trouble and given a punishment and hoped Tsukiko didn't say anything to bad.

Tsukiko saw Yukimaru's look but ignored it "Why should I, your not my mom and dad, just because your my sensei doesn't mean I have to listen to you all the time" she crossed her arms and glared at Sakura stubbornly.

Sakura's eyes flashed with fury, how dare that little brat talk back to her "Tsukiko outside now" she ordered, but the girl stayed stubbornly seated and so Sakura hauled Tsukiko up and then pushed her out the door.

Yukimaru sighed and put his head on the table as Sakura's shouts penetrated the walls of Tazuna's home, Tazuna winced as a crack sounded outside and hoped that Sakura hadn't hurt the teen that she was instructing.

Outside "I don't care if I'm not your parents Tsukiko, out here in this world you have to listen to the things I say and don't think I won't give you a punishment because I will, your not a child anymore, so stop acting like your one" Sakura shouted and Tsukiko backed up in fright.

"And another thing Tsukiko, if you ever talk back to me like that again, you'll be doing laps for weeks" Sakura punched a tree across from Tsukiko and it fell "Now, if you behave yourself for Tsunami-san tomorrow I might help you streak your hair" she was swift in her judgement.

Tears fell from Tsukiko's eyes, her idol, had just yelled at her, and it really hurt, she didn't like getting punished for something that seemed unfair in her eyes but Tsukiko remained silent, and followed Sakura back into the house.

Tazuna watched Sakura order her genin to get ready for bed, they would need to wake up early "Did you hit her" he asked when they followed Tsunami up the stairs to the guest bedroom they would be using for however long they would be here.

"No I punched a tree and it broke" Sakura sat down and slammed her head on the table "No wonder Anko-sensei called us brats all the time, at least Naruto, Sasuke and I never back talked her" she sighed and then sat up straight when Yukimaru poked his head around the corner.

"Goodnight Kaa-chan" he came over and gave her a side hug "Tsukiko usually gets away with everything" Yukimaru supplied, he hoped Sakura wouldn't be to harsh on the girl he harbored a crush on but a little punishment would hopefully set Tsukiko straight.

Sakura returned the hug and pressed a kiss to Yukimaru's hair "Thanks for the tip and goodnight my handsome little man" she nudged him and he rushed up the stairs to go to bed, Kanpecki trotted after him, he didn't want to get stuck with Sakura tonight.

"You mean you weren't joking about that adorable teen being your son" Tsunami wished that her son had behaved as well as Yukimaru did at 13, and when had Sakura had him, she also spied the ring around the 22 year old woman's ring finger.

"No I wasn't, my husband and I adopted him when we turned 18, but he's been with me for far longer than that" Sakura flashed her rings at the woman who hugged her tightly and cried tears of happiness.

"How long have you been married" Tazuna was just as surprised as Tsunami and couldn't stop himself from asking, now that he got a good look at the female, they had lost all contact with Sakura and her teammates once they left the village.

"It will be 4 years in 3 weeks, my husband is from the Nara clan but we decided to have our last name as Kamizuru, his name is Shikamaru, and he's a lazy bum most of the time, unless I'm yelling at him then he naps and cloud watches all the time" Sakura rattled off.

Tsunami blinked in confusion, why would Sakura want to marry someone that lazy "Why didn't you marry someone who has much more motivation" she asked, and hoped she didn't offend the pinkette.

"I love him and he loves me, we've been bound by stronger forces and can never love another" Sakura explained easily "Plus, it's fun" she hinted, talking about her private life behind closed doors was a little embarrassing but she could hint at it.

Tazuna chuckled, sometimes you couldn't help but love who you love and Sakura was no different "Well you should get some rest" he gestured towards the stairs and Sakura quickly walked up them.

She briefly checked on her genin, they were all knocked out and sleeping peacefully and then carried onto the second guest room and set up her air mattress and crawled under her covers, a second later she lifted them for Ankaishoku who slipped under the blanket.

He curled up next to her easily fell asleep, Sakura took a while longer as she laid there, thinking about several things such as how Shikamaru was doing, or how she was going to teach Tsukiko how to behave, Anko was a natural leader, but Sakura was not and finally she fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke when her alarm clock started chiming loudly in her ear, so with a groan, she stood made her bed up, and then quickly dressed, the minute her shirt was put on the door slid open and her three genin stood in the doorway.

"Good Morning Sakura-sensei" Yume greeted, she would never admit it but she was a little excited about getting to go with Sakura, while she looked for bandits, she still didn't believe Sakura about being immortal though.

Sakura looked at Tsukiko who was being awfully quiet and noticed the sullen look on the teens face "Good morning you three ready to start your day" she snickered when Yukimaru's magenta eyes lit up in excitement.

They all nodded and she nudged them off to have breakfast, when they finished Sakura started dishing out the orders for the day "Like agreed on yesterday, Yukimaru will be going with Tazuna and Inari, Tsukiko will stay here with Tsunami, and Yume will be going with me" she stated.

Yukimaru didn't have any complaints and moved to Tazuna's side and started talking with Inari as they left the house headed to the old bridge, while Tsukiko followed Tsunami to the garden, she had a lot of complaints but after last night Tsukiko didn't want to get yelled at again.

And Yume trailed after Sakura as they left the house, the minute they entered the forest Zabuza and Utakata dropped down from a tree only to jump back when Ankaishoku growls threateningly at them.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Ankaishoku why don't you stay with Tsukiko and help her guard Tsunami and behave" she knew that the fox didn't like males, because of the poacher that killed his mother, he barely tolerated Shikamaru and Yukimaru as it was.

"That fox has major problems" Zabuza commented and jumped into the tree when Ankaishoku turned his head and snapped his jaws at him "Sorry" he waited until the fox was out of sight before hopping out of the tree again.

"He doesn't like guys very much because of the guy who killed his mother when he was a few weeks old" Sakura explained and then turned to her student "Ok Yume, consider this as training to" she warned and then spread out her senses.

"First lesson, be aware of your surroundings stretch out your senses and tell me what you feel" while Sakura was searching for the bandits, they had chakra but they didn't know how to use it, she would teach Yume how to train her senses.

"I feel you, Sakura-sensei, along with Zabuza-san and that other fellow, sorry I don't know your name, and I feel something just 3 minutes in that direction, it feels like an animal" Yume opened her eyes when she finished.

Sakura quickly looked in that direction, then pushed chakra into her eyes to see at a greater distance, it was a russet red rabbit with dark blue eyes and it was hurt "What is it Sakura-sensei you look worried about something" Yume asked when she saw a concerned expression.

"Come on that rabbit is hurt" Sakura couldn't just leave it alone now that she knew it was there, Zabuza and Utakata followed after her and Yume quickly ran threw the tree's, when she entered the clearing Sakura was trying to approach the rabbit.

The baby bunny didn't like this and started screaming and tried to run away but she couldn't because of the trap her foot was trapped in "Yume get over here now" Sakura commanded, and Yume rushed over to her without wasting any time.

"I'm going to distract her, but I need you to get her leg out of that trap" Sakura kept her voice soft but no less commanding, and then motioned for Yume to get into place "It's ok little bunny, just let me help you" she soothed and slowly inched forward.

The bunny continued screaming, in pain and in fear, Sakura nodded at Yume who reached forward just as Sakura grasped the little bunny in her hands, to which she promptly got bit, and then Yume pried the trap off of her foot.

And then she kneeled down in front of Sakura who was running a soothing hand down the length of her body, her hand was glowing silver and purple and the wound on the rabbits foot was slowly disappearing until it was completely healed.

Yume was amazed at what her sensei could do "See your ok now" Sakura raised the no longer screaming bunny and looked her over, she knew this bunny had some chakra and quickly handed her over to Yume.

"Share some of your chakra with her" Sakura instructed and pricked the rabbits foot, though this time she remained calm, as Sakura then pricked Yume's finger and instructed her to press it to the rabbits foot and mix their blood and share their chakra.

Suddenly the rabbits voice filled the air "Thank you for saving me Mistress Yume" the little bunny cuddled against Yume's stomach, the teen was severely confused, and then she squealed softly, she had her own companion now like Yukimaru and Tsukiko.

"What should I name her sensei" Yume didn't know what to name her and looked to Sakura for some help but the woman shook her head and gestured that it was up to her to name the bunny as her new mistress.

"How about Chisana since your so tiny right now" Yume hoped the bunny took to the name, a second later Chisana nodded her head "Sorry sensei we should probably get back to looking for those bandits" Yume smiled sheepishly.

Sakura gave the teen and her companion a fond smile "Alright you work on stretching your senses out further" she ordered and then did the same herself, Sakura took a deep breath and walked cautiously in a certain direction.

Yume did as Sakura commanded and practiced stretching her senses out while carrying Chisana in her arms, not that she would put the bunny down now that she had her, and followed Sakura when she moved a branch out of her way and entered the forest again.

'Sakura will you really teach the girl about Gyakusatsu-ism' Isobu wasn't sure this was a good idea it could go two ways, Yume would faint and then try to run away or would accept everything Sakura showed her.

Sakura knew Isobu was right, and that this could go entirely wrong, but Yume needed to see that using her gifts weren't a bad thing and she needed to learn how to use that ability to her advantage and not fear it like she obviously did.

Isobu faded when Sakura got distracted by feeling one of the bandits hiding in a tree several meters away watching them, he must've thought they were simpletons and didn't know he was there 'Well he's about to get a shock' Sakura snickered.

She pulled out two of her dark green shuriken and attached invisible chakra threads to them before sending them whizzing through the air in the bandits direction, he deflected them like she wanted and they went around him.

Sakura then directed the shuriken to change their direction and they flew around him again, wrapping him in her threads, Sakura tugged on the chakra strings and out right laughed when the man landed face first in the dirt.

Yume looked at Sakura in amazement for the second time that day "What did you do to me and why can't I move" the man struggled in his invisible bindings and Yume wondered what he was talking about he was completely free.

Sakura rolled her eyes for the millionth time that week "Haven't you ever heard of puppetry, don't mess with a puppet user, or you'll get caught in their chakra threads" Sakura explained and allowed her threads to become visible.

Zabuza whistled, the pinkette knew a lot more than she generally let on, it made him fear Sakura even more, what else did she know how to do, he wondered and then decided to just sit this one out it was obvious Sakura had something in mind.

Everyone in the clearing let out a gasp when Sakura cut herself and started creating a symbol on the ground before healing the wound and stalking over to her sacrifice and swiped his cheek with a kunai.

They watched as she walked back over to the circle with a triangle in it and then ingested the blood that was on her kunai, her skin changed to pitch black and white markings appeared on her face and body.

"Yume this is my religion, it used to be called Jashinism, but the god of slaughter has changed in the last several years to a god named Gyakusatsu and now its called Gyakusatsu-ism" Sakura explained again and beckoned the girl over with her finger.

Suddenly a rock rose from the ground and Yume sat down on it "I would like you to help me out with my ritual and don't worry like I said I'm immortal and can't die" Sakura reassured the girl when she wigged out a bit.

"What would you like me to do Sakura-sensei" Yume would go along with this only because she didn't think her sensei would seriously hurt her and she was slightly more interested in this religion Sakura spoke of.

Sakura stared at Yume for a long moment before exhaling loudly "Use your bloodline limit on me while I pray" she commanded softly and Yume stared at her in horror, if she used that she would lose control and kill the pinkette.

"Alright fine Sakura-sensei but don't haunt me if you die" Yume wanted to make sure Sakura wouldn't come back from her grave and haunt her before raising her hand, her eyes changed colors and suddenly Sakura was drowning on the water inside her body.

Sakura blinked and held up a hand for the girl to stop, and Yume did so "Wait until I start and finish the first line" she explained again before raising her kunai skyward and beginning the sacrifice ritual in front of her friends and student.

"Oh Mighty Lord Gyakusatsu, by whom all things are set free, I cast myself utterly into thine arms and place myself unreservedly under thy all powerful protection" she started and then nodded at Yume after cutting her wrists.

The man started choking and water poured from his mouth, everything that was happening to Sakura, was happening to him and this terrified him but the man couldn't scream and beg for his life because he was slowly drowning.

And then it stopped when Sakura held up her hand to say the next line in her ritual "Visit justice and vengeance upon those who seek my destruction render them powerless and devastated" she slashed a few more places and then motioned to Yume.

This time Sakura felt her blood squeezing her internal organs until she signaled to Yume to stop again and stated her last "Fill my soul with thy invincible power, strengthen me so that I may persevere in your service Oh Mighty Lord Gyakusatsu" she finished.

"Yume kill me" Sakura gestured to Yume who hesitated, Zabuza was watching in horror, was Sakura really telling her student to kill her, but he wouldn't interfere "Do it, I'll be fine" she reassured Yume who clenched her eyes shut.

The teen took a deep breath and controlled Sakura's blood, her own eyes were blood red with a blue outline, and made it squeeze her heart and crush it both Sakura and the bandit fell over dead and Yume started crying.

Before she could really start in though Sakura sat up with a groan and it certainly wasn't one filled with pain "But how I killed you" Yume stammered, she had crushed Sakura's heart so this should be impossible.

"I told you Yume, I'm immortal and it's all thanks to my religion, and my father Jashin" Sakura walked over to the teen and pulled her into a hug, after what she had put the girl through, she deserved to get a little sympathy.

Yume pulled back after a moment, she had just used her bloodline limit and hadn't lost control, it felt totally "Awesome-sauce" the word just slipped out and Sakura leaned her head back and let out a loud laugh.

"That was priceless and I'll engrave this memory into my heart" Sakura grinned and ruffled Yume's hair "And don't worry I won't tell Yukimaru that you used his favorite saying" she released the teen and got back to work searching for more enemies.

By the time they looped back to Tazuna's, the bandits had fled for the time being, Sakura had sacrificed two more and Yume had taken down one all on her own, now that she wasn't so scared of losing control it was much easier to practice with the ability.

Of course when they stopped for lunch, Sakura taught Yume a little bit more about genjutsu's and she practiced her chakra control, so when they entered the house, Tsukiko hopped up and came over to them.

The grey haired girl had, had an enlightening conversation with Tsunami while everyone else was busy doing other things "I'm sorry for acting like a child Sakura-sensei, I know that your just trying to protect us, I won't complain anymore" she promised.

Sakura eyed the teen, she really hoped Tsukiko wasn't saying this just because she wanted to get her hair streaked in different colors tonight, so she accepted the apology, while secretly deciding to watch the teen and see how she acts during dinner.

Tsunami called out that she was starting dinner a few seconds later, and Tsukiko stood up and went into the kitchen to help the older woman out "Yume stay here, I'll go get the guys from town" Sakura called back as she exited the house.

"I see you brought me a nice tasty snack" Ankaishoku lifted his head and eyed the bunny in Yume's arms, he licked his lips and started walking over to eat the bunny when Yume let out a shout and held Chisana up.

"You can't eat her Ankaishoku-san, this is my companion Chisana and you better be nice to her" Yume scolded, and watched the fox twitch his tail at her with a loud sigh, before walking back over to his pillow that Tsunami had let him use for the time being.

Ankaishoku sulked, he was really hungry but he knew better than to eat someones companion "I'm sorry Yume-san, I'm just really hungry" he admitted, he wished Sakura hadn't made him stay behind and babysit the two females.

Tsukiko entered the room when Tsunami told her that she could go and spend time with her friend "Awww he's so cute" she immediately started cooing over the baby bunny that she thought was a male but Yume shook her head.

"Not he, her and this is Chisana, Sakura-sensei helped me forge a companion bond with her, you should've seen her Tsukiko, sensei is so cool and knows lots of jutsu's" Yume chattered on and on and Tsukiko got extremely jealous of Yume.

Yume saw this "Don't worry Tsukiko, Sakura-sensei told me that you would get to go with her tomorrow and look for bandits" she reassured the jealous female who smiled sheepishly "It's ok I know you didn't mean anything by it" Yume smiled happily and cuddled Chisana to her chest.

The door opened and a worn out Yukimaru and Kanpecki trudged in, he plopped down in a chair next to Tsukiko and laid his head on the table while closing his eyes, Sakura laughed teasingly at him and shut the door before sitting, while Tazuna and Inari sat down as well.

"After dinner we'll all be going out to practice for a bit and then Tsukiko will get her color streaks put in and all of you will head to bed after" Sakura gave them the run down for the next couple of hours, and Yukimaru groaned, he was sore all over.

Sakura patted the teen on the head, being lazy was Shikamaru's thing but not hers and the teens would learn that once dinner was gobbled up Sakura herded the three back into the forest and back to the lake.

Yume didn't feel confident enough to learn how to water walk and chose to practice the tree climbing exercise while Tsukiko and Yukimaru tried to walk out to where Sakura was standing in the middle of the lake.

Yukimaru reached her first, and she gave him a honeycomb as a reward, it Tsukiko a long while to get the hang of it but eventually she also reached Sakura, Tsukiko got a pat on the head as a reward because Sakura didn't know what she liked to eat.

Since they had completed their task before the time limit Sakura called Yume over and decided to teach them something new, she smirked and formed hand signs for the Hidden Mist Jutsu and Yukimaru instantly covered his head.

A moment later a bunch of shurikens flew over their head and Tsukiko dropped to the ground with a thud while Yume ran to the right and hid behind a large mound of dirt "Your playing dirty Sakura-sensei" Yukimaru called out and pulled Tsukiko up by the hand.

They ran left and hid behind a tree as a water shotgun bullet flew through the mist "Enemy won't stop attacking you just because your at a disadvantage" Sakura called out her voice echoed around the clearing.

Yukimaru sighed and lifted Tsukiko into his arms and jumped backwards to avoid the various swords that came through the tree and sliced his cheek, he winced but set Tsukiko down, only to grab hold of Yume as she ran away from the bee's that were attacking her.

Sakura was silently laughing, the minute the mist went up she cast a 1 mile wide genjutsu over the three teens and wondered how long it would take Yukimaru to figure it out, though she hoped Yume guessed first since the girl had an aptitude for them.

"Having fun Sakura" Zabuza asked appearing by her side and Sakura nodded "Your using a genjutsu on them" he enquired, what couldn't the woman do, so far she could use chakra threads, she was immortal and now genjutsu's.

"Yep it's just a matter of time before they figure it out though" Sakura never mentally scarred the people in her genjutsu's unless it was an enemy then it was a whole different matter but still a little mental training now and again wasn't so bad.

Back inside the genjutsu "Tsukiko duck" Yukimaru called out and the teen crouched down to avoid the kunai, then Yukimaru stepped to the right and deflected a few senbon needles with his kunai, his mom was ridiculous sometimes but this wasn't usually her style.

Yume however had figured out that they were in a genjutsu long before Yukimaru and waited to see if the other two would realise it as well, those bee's had been stinging her viciously but she was still standing on her feet.

Tsukiko was screeching as a shadow appeared and kicked her straight into the lake, she immediately felt like there was something off, she was in the lake but she didn't feel wet or cold "Yukimaru, Yume this is a genjutsu" she yelled.

"I know" Yume and Yukimaru stated in sync before laughing together, then all three of them called out release, the mist was gone and their sensei was standing where she had last been but she was smiling proudly at them.

"I'm proud of you three, so lets get back to Tazuna's" Sakura gave Zabuza a wave and led her team back to the house "I'll meet you in the bathroom change into something you don't care about" Sakura turned to Tsukiko who gave her a wide smile and rushed up the stairs.

Sakura promised to tell Yukimaru goodnight when she was finished and then hurried up the steps with the scroll she had sealed the dye in, clutched in her hands, when she entered the bathroom Tsukiko was already there waiting.

The teen was wearing paint splattered clothes, Tsukiko had a love of painting and spent her free time drawing various things, her muse was Sakura though and generally ended up painting her and then hanging the painting on her wall.

"Alright Tsukiko sit down and we'll get started on bleaching some of your hair" Sakura had grabbed an extra bottle when Tsukiko wasn't looking, the teen however looked horrified, she hadn't said anything about bleaching her hair.

She sat down though "Why do we have to bleach my hair can't we just streak it and be done" Tsukiko hated sitting still for a long period of time, maybe this had been a bad idea after all, did she really want to lose her grey hair.

"Well Tsukiko the dye won't show up very well unless we bleach your hair" Sakura explained, her bangs naturally turned silver because of her father, she had never used hair dye in her life but people would find that out soon enough.

"How come your hair is silver, I've never seen you use this bleaching stuff before and it never fades" Tsukiko pointed out and carefully picked up the long floor length silver locks and brought them closer to her eyes for examination.

"I don't they just turn silver on their own" Sakura sighed when Tsukiko raised her eyebrow at her "Want me to prove it" she returned the look and pulled out a kunai when Tsukiko nodded, then Sakura swiped through the silver part of her hair and it pooled on the ground.

Now she had back length pink hair and then to Tsukiko's fascination half of the newly cut hair turned silver, after that Tsukiko let Sakura bleach some strands of her long waist length hair and then had her take a shower.

When her hair had dried 20 minutes later, Sakura started putting the different colors which consisted of dark pink, dark red, dark blue, dark green and dark orange, and then Sakura made Tsukiko take another shower.

"Ok take a look" Sakura helped Tsukiko onto the sink so that she could see into the high mirror and the teen girl gasped, now she felt stupid, her hair looked ridiculous, Tsukiko learned an important lesson that night.

Tsukiko turned to Sakura "I think I understand what everyone's been trying to tell me, I like my dark grey hair more now than ever, though when my hair returns to normal I will never again ask for it be dyed any color" she rubbed her hair and stared at it sadly.

Sakura grinned, at least her plan had worked, to be honest she had talked to Tsukiko's parents long before Tsukiko had said anything, Sakura loved her pink hair, and she hated the silver but it was just a part of her that she grew to tolerate.

"At least you've learned something, you are who you are inside" Sakura pointed at Tsukiko's chest where her heart lay "And outside" she gestured to Tsukiko's hair and eyes before leading the girl from the bathroom.

Tsukiko was to embarrassed to go into the guest bedroom so Sakura took pity on her "Wait here I'll tell them not to say anything" she smiled at the teen and slipped into the room where Yume and Yukimaru were waiting for her.

"Tsukiko had her hair dyed but don't say anything bad, she's a little upset, and goodnight Yume, Yukimaru" Sakura warned the two teens before bidding them goodnight "Ok you can come in" she waved the multi colored hair teen into the room and then left after bidding Tsukiko night.

Yukimaru held back the wince when he saw Tsukiko's messed up hair do and then waved her over "Want to come cuddle with us for a bit" cuddling usually helped, the teen didn't waste anytime and ran over to the bed Yukimaru and Yume were sitting on.

She crawled right into their open arms and started crying "I've been such a horrible person these last couple of days do you think you two could ever forgive me" Tsukiko raised her to meet her teammates eyes "I don't deserve it though" her lip wobbled and more tears fell.

Sakura who had paused outside the door when Tsukiko's sobs filtered into the room sighed and reopened the door "I won't normally do this but you three can come stay in my room with me tonight" she offered and the teens scrambled from the bed.

Yukimaru still loved to cuddle if his actions were any clue as he and his teammates followed Sakura down the hall to her guest room, where they all crawled under the covers to fall asleep until the next morning.

Tsukiko groaned her head ached and her eyes felt puffy, as the alarm started blaring loudly and she rolled over to smack it or what she thought was the clock but was really Yume's nose and the teen let out a yelp of pain and pushed Tsukiko's hand over her face.

Sakura who had awoken before the clock went off was silently laughing, Yukimaru was sleeping right through the alarm like usual and missed all the fun, she watched as the two girls started tugging on each others hair in retaliation which jostled Yukimaru awake finally.

"What's going on" he stretched his arms up before staring at the two girls weirdly "And why are you two fighting so early in the morning" Yukimaru asked when they didn't stop picking on each other and then they pulled him into the fight.

Yume bopped Yukimaru on the nose before dodging Tsukiko's hand that had reached out to pull her hair again, next Tsukiko shoved Yukimaru lightly and he landed face first into the cover before lightly pushing Yume's hand away and tugging on the girls hair again.

Yukimaru sat up and tackled both girls to the bed until they gave up on escaping his hold, he was normally laid back so neither girl knew that Yukimaru was so strong "Ok that's enough you three get your bottoms moving we've got work to do" Sakura broke up their play fight.

"Yes Sensei" all three of them recited and rushed from the room giggling to themselves, after last night they had needed that little moment to themselves and was glad Sakura had let them have their fun before ordering them about like they were slowly becoming use to.

Several minutes later all four were sitting at the breakfast table, today Tsukiko would be going with Sakura, while Hoshi stayed with Tsunami, Yume and Chisana who was happily hopping about the funny thing was the rabbit had forged a friendship with Ankaishoku.

It had been a shocker to see the two curled up together but Sakura just accepted it as was, there were just some things in life that was weird but just worked Yume wigged out a bit though before calming down when the fox assured the blue/red eyed girl Chisana was safe next to him.

And Yukimaru along with Kanpecki would be going with Tazuna and Inari again, once they were gone Sakura and Tsukiko gave Yume a wave and promised to be back as soon as possible, before heading out the door and into the surrounding forest themselves.

"Sakura-sensei how are we going to track these bandits down any way" Tsukiko had accepted her hair but couldn't wait until she could turn it back to it's regular dark grey, which she would do when she got home.

Sakura smiled at the teen "It's called sensing your surroundings try reaching out with your senses and tell me what you feel" she answered and then gently nudged the teen forward so that she could try what she had asked.

Tsukiko did something else, she leaned down to the ground and placed a hand on a patch of grass "Plant Style: Root System Perception" she murmured and formed a couple of hand signs, her eyes closed and she could feel for 3 miles all around.

She jumped back in fright a moment later, Tsukiko had seen that man before but she couldn't remember where exactly Sakura saw this and moved forward "What's the matter Tsukiko" she questioned the teen who was breathing heavily.

"The scary man is here" she answered shaking slightly in Sakura's hold "He did something bad to me when I was little but I just can't remember" Tsukiko huddled into Sakura's side "Can I go back to Tazuna-san's place" she was done for the day.

Sakura nudged Tsukiko off after getting directions to where the man she had seen had been, and the teen took off heading back to the house, she would be safe there, Yume could handle herself if any bandits attacked while she was busy.

Once she was sure Tsukiko had made it Sakura turned and sped off jumping through the tree's until she came upon a large dark skinned male with hazel eyes and several scars running down his face and arms.

"Aw look it's little pinky, hand over the Uchu princess and we'll let you go without much bodily harm" the man ordered and several others surrounded her and Sakura cocked her hip to the side, these guys were about to have a bad day nobody threatened her.

She smiled viciously when Zabuza and Utakata jumped down to stand next to her "Did you know that mama bears are fiercely protective over their cubs" Sakura messed with her hair for a moment and pulled it into a bun to sit atop her head.

Zabuza eyed Sakura warily either these guys had threatened someone important to Sakura or she was having a bad day, either way it would be a fun and bloody fight, just like he liked, these were the last of the bandits anyway.

The biggest man started laughing and Zabuza felt the murderous aura roll off of Sakura in waves, yep they had threatened someone close to her heart, then grabbed Utakata by the collar of his shirt and took a gigantic step back.

Utakata flinched when chakra exploded from Sakura a moment later and was glad Zabuza had the sense to get them away Sakura didn't waste any time and pulled out a pink whip that looked eerily like her pink and silver hair.

The next moment two of the men were dead, their throats had been slit and they had a dark green kunai poking out of their chests where their heart was Zabuza took down a few of his own and Utakata messed about with one before killing him.

Uzushio's eyes widened, what the fuck was this girl, she wasn't human that was for sure "What are you" he breathed when Sakura ruthlessly killed his men without any remorse for their lives and then took a large step back when she appeared in front of him.

"My name is Sakura Kamizuru, I'm an immortal, my father is Jashin the former god of slaughter, my real mother was Yukina Kamizuru" Sakura started introducing herself while she bound Uzushio with her hair whip.

"My adopted family are Shibi and Shino Aburame, and my real family are Hidan, Suzumebachi and Hibiki my nephew, my step mother is the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju, my step brother is Mamori Senju, my husband is Shikamaru Nara" she continued while creating her symbol.

"My uncles are Jibachi and Kurobachi Kamizuru and my son Yukimaru along with his two teammates on my genin team are Tsukiko Uchu and Yume Satsujin" Sakura healed herself before stalking over to Uzushio.

"And my mother and father in law are Yoshino and Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan" Sakura finished "And you just pissed me off by trying to order me like a newly graduated genin, I'll show you why nobody fucks with me" she snarled and slashed his face with her tantou sword.

Before she could get much farther in her ritual, Sukikyo followed by her birth Father came flying through the clearing "Sakura that man needs to be questioned" Jashin had felt something wrong long before Minato had ordered him to come, it felt entirely degrading to follow orders now.

Sakura paused and Zabuza breathed a sigh of relief, he loved it when a blood bath happened but Sakura was way to protective over people she cared about, though he wondered if something were to happen to him would she act the same way, he didn't really think so.

"Mistress an urgent message has come from Master Shikamaru" Sukikyo who had perched on Sakura's shoulder suddenly spoke up and held out her leg that had a pouch on it, Sakura deftly untied the pouch and took the scroll before reading the message.

She sighed a moment, Midori had taken a turn for the worse and was now in the intensive care unit at the Inuzuka compound "You know Sakura, I'm still immortal and I still have all of my powers" Jashin spoke up, Sakura still acted like a human most of the time.

"I can rewind the clock on Midori and return her to her previous state" he wouldn't admit it but he was extremely fond of the white snow wolf that Sakura had bonded with when she was 14, plus Jashin hated seeing people he loved in agony.

Sakura jerked her head up, she had completely forgotten that fact, Jashin had done it for Tsunade and now she was eternally 35 "Will she be able to have pups again" she didn't want Midori to have to do that anymore, thankfully Jashin shook his head.

"The time rewind will only remove her pains and heal her completely" Jashin walked over to Sakura after making sure Uzushio couldn't move, and pulled the adult woman into a hug, sue him, he loved his daughter and immortals were extremely affectionate people.

Sakura returned the hug after years of not knowing who she was and living with the feeling of not belonging, she had finally found her true self "Will you help her when you get home Father" she looked up into his red eyes.

"Midori will probably meet you here when she's all better" Jashin knew that the minute he was finished, that the snow wolf wouldn't waste anytime and be here with Sakura before anyone can realize she was gone.

Sakura laughed at that Jashin spoke the truth and she couldn't wait to see her friend and longtime companion in much better health "Thank you Father" she flicked her wrist and removed her hair whip, Jashin took hold of Uzushio and then the two of them disappeared.

Zabuza stepped forward "So now that the bandits and that guy are taken care of what are you gonna do" he really wanted to know if he could help out with training the teens, Zabuza felt like they could seriously improve on a lot of things.

"Probably train them all together and then get a little one on one with them, mind helping me train Tsukiko, I need to work with her on using her other senses and not just her clan's abilities" Sakura sighed if the girl hadn't of used that she wouldn't have gotten pissed.

"What do you want me to do hide in the forest and let her look for me" Zabuza chuckled when Sakura nodded "Ok then let's go back to that old man's hut and gather the brat now that the danger is gone" he followed Sakura back towards the village, Utakata was walking silently.

Utakata had seen a lot over the last couple of days 'How on earth does she keep the turtles chakra separate from her own' he was seriously thinking, by all means when Sakura got angry like she did, it should release some tailed beast chakra.

"You know" Zabuza whispered startling Utakata from his thoughts "If you have a question for pinky you should just ask her" he finished and Utakata looked up at him in surprise "I believe she would tell you, if you just asked" Zabuza shrugged.

With that Utakata walked a little faster to catch up with Sakura "How come the turtle's chakra doesn't come out when your angry" he immediately blurted out before groaning at his less than subtle approach, now she would never tell him.

"He's finicky like that" Sakura spoke up, it was true Isobu was a pretty laid back turtle and usually left her alone he didn't fuel her like Kurama did with Naruto most of the time "Isobu doesn't like to get involved most of the time" she shrugged when she received a weird look.

"Let me get this straight, that turtle doesn't add his chakra to yours whenever you get angry" Utakata was confused, Sakura nodded "How do you get him to do that" to be honest it was unfair but he wouldn't tell her that not that there was anymore time to talk anyway.

Sakura however had one last thing to tell Utakata "I don't Isobu does it all on his own" she winked covertly at him and opened the door "Tsukiko the threat is gone, so you and I are going to go out and train" she ordered and the teen jumped up.

Zabuza disappeared when Sakura motioned for him to go and led Tsukiko out the door again "Now I want you to use your senses, and do it the regular way, you can't always rely on your clan jutsu Tsukiko" Sakura stopped her from using the root perception jutsu again.

Tsukiko sulked a little but spread out her senses, they didn't go very far, suddenly she knew what Sakura was talking about "Now Zabuza is hiding somewhere near, you can move around but you have to find him on your own" Sakura instructed then sat down.

Sakura knew exactly where Zabuza was, up in the tree 5 ft away from the teen but really it was up to Tsukiko to find him "So Sakura how long have you been able to do that rit.." Utakata spoke up only to stop when Sakura threw him a warning look.

"Since I was 13, Tsukiko and Yukimaru don't know about that yet, no need to give them anymore nightmares yet" Sakura sighed, when her temple opened up everything would come out of the metaphorical closet and she hoped Yukimaru and Tsukiko didn't react badly.

Utakata smiled but remained silent and together the two watched Tsukiko search for Zabuza, it took her two hours but she finally walked up the tree Zabuza was hiding in "I found you Zabuza-san" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Good job" Zabuza didn't want to hurt her feelings by calling her a brat so he just patted her on the head and jumped out of the tree "Keep practicing and you'll get better" Zabuza gave her a few words of advice before giving Sakura a wave and together Utakata and Zabuza were gone.

Before Tsukiko could talk, she felt a massive chakra speeding towards them and she hit the ground, a second later Midori burst through the clearing and straight over to Sakura, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day.

"Mistress Sakura, I'm happy you've decided to bestow upon me your gift of immortality, I'll never have to leave your side again" Midori butted Sakura in the head with her own knocking the both of them over Sakura laughing and crying the whole way down.

Tsukiko was confused, what was this immortality thing Midori was talking about "Uh sensei, I thought Midori was an old wolf no offense, Midori-chan, and what's this immortality that she's talking about" Tsukiko asked and took a large step back when Sakura groaned.

"Tsukiko, that explanation will have to wait" Sakura grimaced, damn it, it's like the entire world was against her and before she knew it she would have to explain Gyakusatsu-ism to both Tsukiko and Yukimaru, it would kill her if they reacted badly.

"Ok Sensei, but I think the idea of immortality is cool, I read in a book once, please don't tell my parents, about this god of slaughter and that you had to do all kinds of rituals, like blood letting and sacrifices" Tsukiko rambled on, it would be so cool.

Sakura blinked but let out a sigh 'Well it seems it won't be to hard to explain after all, but seriously, this can wait a bit longer' she briefly thought before climbing atop Midori and motioning for Tsukiko to do the same.

"You'll know soon enough Tsukiko but having a little patience never hurt anyone" Sakura urged Midori forward, they were going to go check on the boys, when Midori set foot on the bridge people started panicking until they noticed Sakura sitting on top of the wolf.

Tazuna happened to look up and he screamed in terror "Please don't kill me I'll do anything" feminine laughter followed his plea for mercy, he looked up again and finally noticed the females sitting on top of the wolf, Tazuna chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just had a bad run in with a white wolf when I was a kid out in the forest" he admitted to the females as everyone working on repairing the bridge started laughing at his expense, Tazuna joined in, it had been a little funny.

Sakura really wasn't that bad, and back then he had deserved her anger, he had put her entire team at risk by lying to the Hokage at the time about the mission rank, and then to find out, it must've been devastating for Sakura.

"Well the bridge is almost done, I assume you took care of the bandits" Tazuna asked, when Sakura nodded he continued "You can take your genin and go on home, they must be getting impatient to return" Tazuna guessed right when Tsukiko nodded.

Sakura shook her head, this was another thing that needed to be worked on, Yukimaru was use to being outside the village for long periods of time but the two girls weren't "I think we'll stay until it's finished besides they need to work on some things" Sakura shrugged.

Tsukiko knew Sakura was right but she was feeling a little homesick so instead of sulking and pouting over the unfair situation at least in her eyes, she decided to ask Sakura what to do "How do you deal with being away from the village for long periods of time" Tsukiko blurted out.

A grin was her first response "Well, look at it this way, when I was your age, I had to leave the village for 3 years" Sakura admitted and Yukimaru walked over to hear more about his moms past, she hardly ever told him anything.

"Why would you want to leave the village for that long" Tsukiko was in disbelief, how could sensei be out of the village for that long and not miss anyone or get homesick, just a few days out and she already wanted to go home.

Sakura smiled fondly in remembrance "I didn't have much of a choice, I wanted to get stronger to protect my precious people and that was the only way" she flashed Yukimaru a smile, one of these days she would have to sit down with him and just talk.

"How did you deal with it all, like the homesickness and missing all of your friends" Tsukiko wanted to know more, and so did Yukimaru, he had heard stories of Sakura leaving the village for a long time and training with Uncle Hidan but he hadn't thought they were true until now.

"I thought of it as a mission, some ninja's get sent out on much longer missions than that, and I made new friends, I was never alone I had my godfather Hidan with me and all of my friends here" Sakura cupped a hand over her heart.

Tsukiko stared at Sakura strangely "So just the memory of all your friends kept you going" she asked in confusion, though she did feel better after talking with Sakura, it wasn't like she was alone out here by herself, she had her two best friends and her sensei with her.

Sakura nodded "That's right, plus what would you rather do, be strong and able to protect your friends or be protected and never trusted" she wanted to see how Tsukiko would respond to her little question, it never hurt anyone to use their brains sometimes.

"I'd rather be out here and train to become strong so that I can protect my precious people, and not stuck in the village and be weak" Tsukiko announced and got a hug from Sakura, sensei's hugs were the best in her mind and she quickly returned it.

The next several days passed by in a blur, the bridge got finished and Sakura took her genin back to the village, each one had learned several things while away and couldn't wait to show off their new skills they had gained during their mission.


	4. Joint Training Sessions

When Team 9 walked through the gates, Shino who had been waiting at the gates with his own team stepped in Sakura's way "Is your offer still available" he had noticed Sakura had a way with teaching kids, about right and wrong, and his students needed to learn a few lessons.

Shino just didn't know how to interact with his own students, and spying Sakura's who looked a lot more well behaved than a week ago, he wanted to sigh, maybe he would watch Sakura and learn from one of the best.

Sakura furrowed her forehead in confusion before a light bulb went off "Yeah, can't get away from your duties" she raised an eyebrow when Shino shook his head "Then what is it" Sakura placed a hand on her hip, this would have to wait until later.

"I'm not very good at interacting with them, your the better sensei here and I wanted to watch you and learn a few things" Shino truthfully admitted and then stumbled forward as Ijime ran into him, Shino opened his mouth to scold the boy but clamped it shut a moment later.

Sakura sighed, her adopted brother really had horrible social skills, it was just something the Aburames did "Alright just let me know if I get to harsh, and do you mind if this little lesson happens later" she really wanted to see Shikamaru.

Shino chuckled "Nope, we'll meet you at the training grounds you frequently use" he gave Sakura a wave as she dismissed her female students and then took off at a rapid pace Midori, Ankaishoku, Yukimaru and Kanpecki following her all eager to get home.

He was waiting for them his arms were held open and Sakura ran into his embrace "I'm home my shadow king" Sakura murmured as Yukimaru joined the family hug "How have things been" she was curious.

Shikamaru pressed a kiss to Sakura's lips and hugged Yukimaru before answering Sakura's questions "The Kamizuru's are extremely nice, they all love it here in the village, I only have a few more left to make files on and then you need to write a report for Lord Hokage" he smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy I was worried that they would find it hard to adjust to being in a village again" Sakura sighed in relief and gave Shikamaru a kiss in return, her cheeks turned red as she felt Shikamaru's excitement against her belly they would be having fun tonight.

Sakura grinned innocently and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru to press herself closer, this caused Shikamaru to gulp "Tonight it will be just us in the room again" she whispered saucily into his ear causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"I think I can get motivated for that" he murmured back before releasing his beautiful wife "Welcome home" Shikamaru spoke louder the second time and greeted his son with another hug before leading them into the house.

"Ooh Shikamaru, I promised Shino that I'd help him out with his team, they are giving him a little trouble and he wants me to help him straighten them out" Sakura grinned, after the past week getting teens to behave were an easy thing for her now.

Shikamaru winced, but nodded "Yukimaru's staying here right" he wanted to have a talk with the boy they didn't get much bonding time since he was such a momma's boy, not that he minded, whenever Sakura decided she wanted to have children it would be easy to raise them.

"Yeah consider it your day off but tomorrow we'll be meeting for training again, you three still have a long ways to go" Sakura told Yukimaru who followed after Shikamaru, and then she grabbed a few things and transported to the training grounds.

She got there before Shino and his team, so she sat in a tree and read a book while she waited, 20 minutes later the new Team 8 arrived and Sakura immediately saw the severity of the situation 'No wonder he wants my help' Sakura snapped her book shut and jumped down.

This set off the three teens and they rushed her a second later they were laying flat on their backs with a few cuts here and there from rocks, Shino handed her a piece of paper and she read it, before starting to laugh.

Minato approved of this and she had full permission to treat these little genin as her own for a few hours each day so that they can learn, this just proved that the three teens were the worst bunch to have graduated from the academy.

"Hey who is this pink haired freak" Osoroshi pointed at her and Sakura just sighed, did they really need to insult her, a moment later the boy realized his mistake when he found himself flat on his back again and completely soaked.

Shino who had been watching was glad that Sakura wasn't using excessive force but she was still being tough on them, decided to introduce Sakura "Orososhi, Ijime, Kiki, this is my adopted little sister Sakura Kamizuru" he held back a chuckle when the three teens eyed Sakura warily.

"Now all three of you are going to learn a lesson of importance" Sakura stated calmly, just like what she had, had to teach her two female students, as a genin even if your sensei weren't your parents, you still had to listen to them.

Kiki got frightened, they never listened to Shino-sensei, but maybe they should have, then they wouldn't be in this mess, so she took a large step away from her two idiotic male teammates and stood next to Shino with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Even if your sensei isn't your parents you still have to listen to Shino, there is only so much he can do" Sakura took a deep breath before really starting in on the most impressive lecture the three teens had ever been given.

15 minutes later "And that's why it's important to follow your sensei" Sakura concluded her lecture and Kiki, Ijime and Orososhi turned to Shino, looking thoroughly chastised and ashamed over their actions in the past week.

"We're very sorry Shino-sensei, none of us had any idea that things were like that" Kiki seemed to be the most regretful, but the two boys remained quiet, each one were thinking about all they had learned in the last 15 or so minutes.

Ijime had only heard of one person that had gotten respect from every single person in the village, he paled and turned around to get a good look at the pink haired woman he had only glimpsed several times.

He suddenly felt sick "Your Yukimaru's mother" Ijime accused, how the heck did the kid handle having such a scary mom, his assumption proved to be correct when Sakura gave him a cat like smile and stretched leisurely.

"That's right Ijime-san, I know everything about you, including how you broke my sons nose, when he called you a bully" Sakura was blunt, she wouldn't cater to the brats whims, in her eyes all of the new genin needed to learn they couldn't get away with things anymore.

"Ijime" Kiki shouted when the boy fell to his knee's and violently retched, even Shino felt some concern for the 13 year old boy, Kiki ran over to the teen and ran a soothing hand over his back "Are you ok now" she asked and he nodded before wiping his mouth off.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san" he didn't think the apology would do anything, but the next time he saw Yukimaru, Ijime would be a little nicer to the boy and maybe ask him for some information on Yume, he really liked the blue/red eyed girl but he had never approached her before.

Sakura smiled sweetly at the boy now that he was behaving a little bit better, she knew it would take a lot longer than 20 minutes to get the message across to the teens but she had a few hours each day and that was all she really needed.

"It's ok Ijime-san, as long as you admit to your mistakes now if your ready I'm sure Shino won't mind teaching you something, if you ask him nicely" Sakura motioned to the New Aburame Clan Leader and the three teens turned around to look at their sensei eagerly.

"Will you teach us something new Shino-sensei pretty please with a cherry on top" Kiki turned her blue and green eyes onto the Aburame, the two boys joined in and it was clear to Sakura that he was pleased with their new attitude towards training.

Shino thought for a moment, the first thing he had learned was chakra control "Climb the tree" he didn't elaborate and Sakura sighed when the teens started trying to climb the tree exactly as he had told them to do.

"Shino, you have to explain it better, you can't just say climb the tree, you have to show them what you want them to do and then have them practice" Sakura scolded Shino, drawing the three teens attention where they started silently snickering.

Shino chuckled nervously but did as Sakura had explained by gathering chakra into the soles of his feet and walked right up the tree to their amazement when he was done, Shino dropped out of the tree and landed on his feet.

"Now gather chakra into the soles of your feet and try the exercise, if you can't get it then try again until you can successfully perform this simple task" Shino instructed and moved to stand next to Sakura to get more information.

"If they fail, tell them what they did wrong, if they fall down the tree they didn't use enough chakra if the tree cracks they used to much, they have to find the right consistency" Sakura explained and turned to watch the teens try their hand at the simplest ninja trick.

Ijime surprised Shino by having the best chakra control, while Kiki had average, but Orososhi had the worst, he went tumbling down the tree and crashed into Ijime and the two of them laid in a heap on the ground while Kiki laughed at them.

'Boys can be so ridiculous sometimes' she thought when they started fighting and blaming the other for being an idiot, Kiki stopped laughing when she saw Sakura storming over to them to separate the two.

"Ok that's enough out of you two, can't you behave for more than three minutes" Sakura pulled them apart while berating them at the same time, it was ridiculous, they didn't have to start pounding on each other, she was glad she had two girls on her team instead of two boys.

Both boys paled a little and immediately apologized "Now get back to work" Sakura nudged them towards the tree's and walked back over to Shino "That's how you do it Shino, be tough and stern with them but also reward them with good behavior like this" Sakura grinned.

"Ijime, Kiki Orososhi, if you can push yourselves to go the highest before I leave for the day, the next time I see you guys, I'll treat you to tea and dango" Sakura called out and the teens quickly started pushing themselves, they wanted to get rewarded.

Shino sighed, but at least they were all trying their absolute hardest, and honestly it would get the best results "Thanks Sakura" he gave her a brief affectionate side hug and watched his genin team get better with every try.

An hour later all three of them were utterly exhausted and Shino was amazed, Sakura truly deserved her spot as the top Jonin of their generation "Praise them for doing a good job" she murmured to him a moment later.

"Good job you three, since you've done so well today, I think you deserve an hour off to recuperate and then we'll work on taijutsu for the rest of the day" Shino would only be so lenient after watching how Sakura worked with his genin.

Ijime wanted to groan and complain, but he also didn't want to get another lecture from Yukimaru's mother so instead he leaned against the tree with his teammates and rested, taijutsu wasn't that bad so long as they didn't have to use anymore chakra for the day.

Kiki and Orososhi had the same thought, and leaned against Ijime for support, using chakra was exhausting but it would help them get stronger, though they were sure that tomorrow they would all be extremely sore.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura gave the teens and Shino a wave, turned on her heel and walked down the street her trench coat flaring out behind her, Shino shivered, his sister was scary more than half the time especially when it came down to protecting her loved ones.

Along the way she spotted Deidara and Kurotsuchi and snuck up on the engaged couple "Hello" she snickered as they whipped around to face her with blushes on their cheeks "Relax, I've been in your shoes" Sakura reassured the two before bidding them farewell.

7 blocks away from her Clans Compound, Tsukiko's parents called out to her "Sakura-san can we talk to you for a moment" Atsuko asked and Sakura turned around to face the woman, she hoped Tsukiko hadn't told her parents that she had gotten punished.

"We had to take Tsukiko to the barber shop, she wanted her grey hair back, I'd really like to thank you for teaching Tsukiko how to accept things as they are and not how she wants them to be" Setsuko smiled from Atsuko's side when she was done talking he took over.

"And she really is much more behaved, whatever you did it really worked, so please don't ever stop being her sensei" Setsuko begged, Tsukiko had always gotten away with anything, but not once since she had gotten home, had she asked for anything that was beyond their capabilities.

Sakura smiled in relief "Don't worry that little girl will become a great kunoichi under my tutelage" she assured the Uchu clan leaders before giving them a wave, she wanted to get a new tattoo that signified her statis as a sensei and symbols of each of her three students.

It was like deja vu all over again, as she entered the tattoo shop and found Kakuzu sitting down on one of the couches in the room so Sakura sat next to him and waited, sure enough Kakuzu started talking to her a moment later.

"I've been thinking about going out of the village, Lord Minato is giving me a couple of weeks off all the financial affairs of the village are in good order right now" he stated and looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"I want to request a couple of genin teams and their sensei's to go with me, I'm going to go back to see my old village" Kakuzu finished, he had gotten a letter several months ago, and he had agonized over it before deciding to look for Sakura, but she was always busy nowadays.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with pride, Kakuzu was finally trying to reach out and rekindle his bond with his former village "I'm proud of you, that's a very tough decision to make, but things have changed and you'll see that" she gave him a kind smile.

Kakuzu hid a smirk behind his cloak it was just like Sakura to treat him like a normal person and he supposed that's what had ultimately helped him decide to wait for her in the tattoo shop "I was thinking of requesting you and your team and that team 8" he explained.

And Sakura nodded "You'll have to talk to Lord Minato, he's pretty laid back so I think your request will go through" she gave him a small reassurance before heading to the counter to explain her newest tattoo idea.

Kakuzu followed her hoping to convince her to get a matching tattoo with him and he had the perfect idea in mind and so before she could start talking he raised his had to stop the man behind the glass counter from speaking and dragged Sakura back over to the couch.

Sakura blinked 'Ok so Kakuzu has never done this before' when he gestured for her to sit down again she did so and waited for Kakuzu to explain what he wanted, and waited, then waited some more before she finally looked at him from his seat next to her.

"You want to get a matching tattoo with me, I have the perfect idea this time" Kakuzu cleared his throat nervously, it had taken him a long time to think this up and hoped she wouldn't reject his idea, Kakuzu cared for Sakura a lot more than he let on.

"What's your idea" Sakura felt like cheering with joy, Kakuzu was showing more and more changes everyday, he didn't know it but anytime she had free time, Sakura would check up on him to make sure Kakuzu was doing ok.

Kakuzu took a deep breath, it was the first time in a long time that he had felt this nervous about sharing his thoughts and idea's with someone "A thread wrapped around our necks they would be connected" he explained.

Sakura thought on it "Do you have a design for it" she suddenly asked and Kakuzu who had been expecting the question reached into his cloak pocket and handed over the parchment paper he had drawn the tattoo on.

She studied it for a few minutes "Mind if I add to it" Sakura questioned and Kakuzu hesitantly nodded, he hoped she didn't mess the design up, he watched her when Sakura pulled out her own paper and carefully drew something and then added the thread in.

"It doesn't look any different" Kakuzu stared at the new design in confusion, it looked the same as on the other paper, Sakura laughed though and told him to look closer, and then suddenly he could see the differences.

Tiny dark green cherry blossoms were in the white thread "If we ever need to contact each other, this will give us a mental connection" Sakura whispered "We just share our chakra, mine in yours and yours in mine" Sakura hoped he accepted the new idea.

Kakuzu chuckled it was much more than he could have hoped for "Perfect, lets talk to the guy at the counter now" he stood up and followed Sakura back up to the counter but before she mentioned their tattoo she started talking about something completely different.

"I'd like to get two tattoo's today, one will be a matching one with his and the other will be completely of my own design" Sakura told the guy how big the two tattoo's would be and the colors that would be used.

"For the first tattoo, I want the japanese letter for 9 black in a black and white yin/yang symbol all around inside of it will be a water blue camellia with a black and yellow bee, a pink star with green vines wrapped around it and a hibiscus flower in red and a blue stem" Sakura described.

"And the second tattoo will be a white thread around our necks and dark green cherry blossoms all around the line" it was a short description but nobody needed to know that half the tattoo's Kakuzu had acted more like seals for storing things.

But this tattoo would allow them to talk through a mental connection, Sakura loved to come up with new seals, it gave her a better chance if she got caught off guard out in the world "Which one of you are going first" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Sakura you go get both then I will" everytime Sakura came in to get tattoo's it was always something to see, she never winced in pain or told the guy to stop in fact she just looked bored the entire tattooing process.

An 1 later the tattoo's were done so Sakura led Kakuzu to her safe haven and covered it with a genjutsu "Why the privacy" Kakuzu knew that Sakura was a private person and she guarded her secrets with a vengeance he felt honored that he knew more about Sakura than Hidan did.

"I don't want anyone to know about how our newest tattoo's work" Sakura shrugged she had never felt the need to lie to Kakuzu, she always admitted the truth outright to him and he just accepted it as it was without any protest.

Kakuzu chuckled again "Now we just share chakra with each other right" he asked just to be sure when she nodded and tilted her head back, Kakuzu paused, no wonder she wanted to do this cloaked under a genjutsu.

He took a deep breath and pressed his hand to her neck, then started pouring his chakra in, the tattoo lit up black for a moment then returned to it's previous white state "Why did it turn black like that" Kakuzu asked before she began doing the same to him.

"That's the true color of your chakra, everyone has a color, usually it doesn't show up unless under dire circumstances" Sakura explained and then motioned for him to sit on the rock so that she could reach his neck.

Kakuzu hid his smirk, the woman was still as short as when she had been 16 but sat down and leaned his head back while she worked he asked her another question "So what color is your chakra" Kakuzu was curious, if his was black then what color was hers.

"Purple and Silver, the silver runs through like lightning" Sakura concentrated, she had to create a some hand signs for this new jutsu, maybe in the future she would start telling people her secrets but right now, she didn't know who to trust except for those who were closest to her.

Finally the tattoo seal on Kakuzu's neck flashed purple and silver before returning to it's original color, next Kakuzu watched in fascination as Sakura performed 15 hand signs "Ninja Art: Mental Connection Seal" she named her jutsu.

'Can you hear me Kakuzu-san' her voice filled his mind like an echo when he nodded Sakura had him run through the hand signs several times, they were extremely complicated even for someone like him.

"Ninja Art: Mental Connection Seal" he called out on the last sign and then tried to call out to her within his mind 'Brat you there' Kakuzu would never stop calling her brat but at least she had his respect and that's probably all that mattered to her.

"I'm so happy it works" Sakura squealed out happily "And yeah I heard you in there" she tapped her head and then removed the genjutsu barrier that hid them from sight "Well if you ever need to talk again, you know where I am" she teased and then disappeared in a swirl of blossoms.

Kakuzu huffed that woman she was always in a hurry to do things 'Brat' he smirked at the mental yell of outrage, Sakura wasn't truly angry with him, and Hidan had called her much worse at the very beginning.

'Old man' came her reply and Kakuzu rolled his pale green eyes, technically he was but Kakuzu would never let anyone but Sakura get away with calling him that, and she knew that to so anytime they talked it always ended up with her calling him old man and then leaving.

'I'll let you know whether Minato lets you come with me to WaterFall Village' Kakuzu sent one last message to Sakura before undoing the jutsu, it was kind of silly to use it while inside the village, when he could just go to the Kamizuru compound to talk to Sakura.

Sakura silently laughed for a moment before finally going home when she arrived Yukimaru looked a little embarrassed so when she asked he fled "SHIKAMARU" the shout sounded through out the house and through out the entire compound.

Shikamaru knew he was in big trouble, either Yukimaru had told Sakura what they had talked about or the boy had fled to embarrassed to talk about it he slunk into the living room where she was tapping her foot impatiently "Yes, my beautiful gem" he swallowed thickly.

"Care to tell me why Yukimaru couldn't even look me in the face and then proceeded to run away from me" her pointy teeth were gleaming in the dull lighting of the room, and he knew he was going to be in a lot more trouble than he thought.

"Well I told Yukimaru about the birds and the bee's" he hung his head, Sakura had asked him to wait but he hadn't listened "Wait please I'm SORRY" Shikamaru's voice was high on the last word as Sakura backed him into the corner.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until he was 15 my shadow king" Sakura's words were dripping with false sweetness and it sent a shiver of fear down his spine, Sakura and his mother were the only two females that he truly feared nowadays and neither of them let him forget it.

"Yes my eternal cherry blossom" he tried to calm her down by calling her various pet names, but Sakura just kept getting closer and closer until he was completely stuck to the wall, it appeared that he wouldn't be getting any tonight.

Sakura scowled fiercely at her lazy husband, she wasn't truly angry with him but Shikamaru didn't need to know that, instead she would lead him on and then jump him later tonight when he was unaware.

"I'm going to go visit my Father and Mom don't wait up" she smiled sweetly at him and then released him, Shikamaru groaned and she exited through the front doors, she actually wasn't going to go visit her father and step mother.

What she was going to do is use the secret entrance Tsunade had told her about that lead up to Yukimaru's room and hide out there until Shikamaru was asleep, while she was waiting Sakura would talk to Yukimaru and try to calm him down.

So she snuck around the back of the house masking her chakra so thoroughly so nobody could sense her, Sakura spotted the ladder and quickly climbed up, as usual Yukimaru had the window open and she slipped into the teenage boys room.

When Yukimaru threw one of his kunai at her, she clapped a hand over his mouth, gently of course and whispered in his ear "Calm down it's just me, I'm trying to teach your father a lesson" hearing this Yukimaru started laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry for running away kaa-chan, it was just really embarrassing but I'm okay now" Yukimaru apologized for his earlier actions "Kaa-chan how did you know that you loved dad" he suddenly asked, he wanted to ask Tsukiko out but he didn't have the courage to do so.

Sakura gestured for him to sit next to her on his bed "Well, whenever he was near, my heart sped up and I always blushed and I never wanted to be away from him, when you love someone you feel like you want to tell them the truth" she rattled off.

"How long did you know that you liked dad before you dated him" came the next question and Sakura got a little nervous "And how did you ask him out" Yukimaru asked two questions right in a row, he was really getting into this it seemed.

"Yukimaru, I liked your dad before we turned 13, my first kiss though went to Gaara the Kazekage, and then Shikamaru and I went on our first date and he asked me out when I was 13 before I left for my 3 year journey" Sakura explained.

"Technically though Shikamaru and I were in an arranged marriage, I knew that I was never going to love anyone else but him and he knew it as well so really the arranged marriage was for our benefit" Sakura sighed out "Anymore questions" she waited.

"Lots, what's it like to kiss" Yukimaru blurted out then turned bright red "And was it scary being in an arranged marriage and who planned your first date" he rambled on after regaining his confidence, this was all kind of embarrassing to him.

Sakura laughed "Well kissing is very easy, there are several ways to kiss, there's the cheek kiss, the kiss on the hand, the forehead kiss and then a kiss on the lips, sometimes it can be wet" she explained and then continued on before Yukimaru could jump in.

"It feels nice but it can be disturbing to other people, for me no it wasn't, it was what I had wanted sometimes you don't have a choice, and I technically planned our first date, while Shikamaru planned the second" Sakura confided.

"So why all the questions" Sakura was sure Yukimaru was asking all of this not because of the conversation he had with Shikamaru but for some other reason, maybe he hadn't been as clueless as she and Tsukiko had believed.

Yukimaru took a deep breath "I've had a crush on Tsukiko for a long time and I want to ask her on a date do you think that her parents would say yes" Yukimaru rushed out and Sakura smiled proudly at him, he was just like her when she had been young and it was very scary.

It just proved to her that children didn't have to be of your blood and flesh to be just like you when they grew up "I think her parents would agree, just because your my son and they trust me very much" Sakura admitted.

"Does Tsukiko like me" Yukimaru sighed, if she didn't like him then all of his questions had all been for nothing "She's never mentioned it to me so I can't be totally sure" he admitted to Sakura who gave him a tight hug.

"Tsukiko has told me on more than one occasion that she likes you as more than a friend, though she always believed you were clueless, whenever you two fought, it was always about that" Sakura laughed when Yukimaru's eyes went wide before his cheeks turned red again.

"Yukimaru can I talk to you" Shikamaru knocked on the door before Yukimaru could ask another question, so when he turned back around after telling his dad to wait a moment, to motion for Sakura to hide she was already gone.

"I'd like to tell you I'm sorry, and also goodnight, your mom will probably be back long after we are asleep" Shikamaru sighed as he poked his head into his son's room Yukimaru smiled innocently at him before telling him goodnight as well.

Once the door was shut, his bed shifted and Sakura was sat next to him once again the two of them snickered together quietly "That was so awesome-sauce" Yukimaru wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears that had formed while he was laughing.

"Shhh" Sakura giggled softly it really was fun to tease her husband, especially when he thought she was mad at him it made for a great time in the bedroom "So is there anything else you'd like to ask" they both finally stopped laughing so Sakura chose to pick up their earlier conversation.

"While you were gone, Naruto-onii-san came by with our pay from the successful mission do you know what Tsukiko likes to eat" Yukimaru hoped Sakura knew because he didn't even though he was close to her, she had never told him, he sighed when Sakura shook her head.

"You can try taking her to the barbeque restaurant, she's from an animal user clan, so she must like meat, and you can buy her flowers from Ino's shop" Sakura suggested, the next time he wanted to take Tsukiko out, he would have to come up with his own idea's.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" Yukimaru was happy now all he had to do was work up his courage and talk to Tsukiko's parents and then her, and hopefully they said yes "Well I'm going to go to bed so night" he yawned and laid down a moment later he was knocked out.

Sakura leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his hair before carefully rising from his bed, Shikamaru should be asleep, so she snuck out the window, and back around the house to enter the front door.

Sakura was having fun as she snuck down the hall to her and Shikamaru's room, and creaked the door open to peek in, sure enough Shikamaru was knocked out and snoring like usual, so Sakura slipped into the room and crept over to the bed.

She grinned widely and took a step back before throwing herself on top of the sleeping man, he woke with a shout, but it was quickly cut off by Sakura pressing her lips to his "Hello my shadow king" she giggled and held him down against the covers.

"What Sakura I thought you were mad at me" Shikamaru was babbling and he knew it but sometimes his wife didn't make any sense such as now, had she been faking her anger the entire time, it was entirely plausible.

Sakura smirked Shikamaru never got wise to her antics, which made it all the more fun, soon clothes were scattered across the floor, the bed started squeaking and loud groans of their passion filled the room.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling pleasurably sore, she rolled over and found Shikamaru smirking at her "Good Morning" he pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping out of bed to get dressed, it sucked they couldn't lounge around in bed anymore.

Sakura returned his kiss and followed Shikamaru's lead "Morning" she yawned before grabbing her gear "Good luck, and when we get home, I'll fill out that report and take it to Lord Minato" Sakura stretched one last time.

Yukimaru was waiting for her, breakfast already made so the three sat down to eat before bidding Shikamaru farewell for the time being, then Sakura and Yukimaru exited the house to pick up the two girls.

They didn't have to go to far though because outside the Kamizuru compound they were waiting "Good morning Tsukiko, Yume" Yukimaru greeted the girls with a hug, and Sakura led them to the training grounds, Shino met them and Sakura remembered.

"So from now on we'll be having joint training sessions with team 8" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, Yukimaru sighed while the two girls rolled their eyes 'Maybe I should have told them yesterday' she grimaced.

Sakura took charge and started directing Shino's genin "Alright you three start the tree climbing exercise like yesterday" she ordered before moving onto her own "And you three over to the lake" Sakura pointed at the lake where they quickly got to work.

"You haven't seriously taught them how to walk on water already have you" Shino stood next to her, Sakura was a natural at ordering genin about while he was not, once they started walking on water he sighed, of course her genin were already leagues ahead of the other genin graduates.

"Got to start somewhere" Sakura shrugged "Orososhi use a little more chakra or you'll keep sliding back down the tree" she shouted a moment later when the teen crashed to the ground again, but he stood back up and tried again.

"Kiki try flipping in mid air to land on your feet" Shino suggested next when the girl let out a frightened scream as she fell from high up in the tree's, thankfully she took his advice and landed on the ground hard.

Shino winced, he had definitely heard a crack, Sakura must have heard it to because she ran over to the girl but the most interesting thing was so did Tsukiko "Are you ok Kiki did you break something" the grey haired girl asked.

"My foot, it hurts" Kiki was crying, she never wanted to try that exercise again, but she knew that in order for her to get better and stronger she would need to grin and bare it no matter what "Can I stop for a while Shino-sensei" she turned her two different colored eyes on him.

"Nonsense Kiki you can go on, now hold out your foot for me and I'll heal you right up" Sakura jumped in before Shino could answer Kiki, the girl did as Sakura asked and soon her ankle was healed "Now get back to work" Sakura had been gentle enough.

Tsukiko stared in awe her idol really could do everything "Hey Sakura-sensei, do you think you can teach me medical ninjutsu sometime" she enquired shyly when Sakura nodded Tsukiko ran back out to the lake to continue practicing.

"Hey Shino do any of your genin know about genjutsu's yet" Sakura wanted to put them in a genjutsu, when he shook his head Sakura smirked "Mind if I put them in one for 10 minutes to evaluate their mental abilities" Sakura asked, it wouldn't be hard.

Shino eyed Sakura warily, he had heard horror stories of Sakura's genjutsu's, well that was only if she was up against an enemy, but still did he really want to put his genin in that position yet "Alright just for 10 minutes" he sighed Sakura would do it anyway even if he said no.

"Ijime, Kiki, Orososhi front and center now" Sakura commanded and the three teens scrambled over to her, when they were stood before her Sakura smirked and performed a few hand signs "Sly Mind Affect Technique" the three blinked.

"Uh where are we" Kiki asked looking around, they were in the same area as before but nobody was around her two male teammates shrugged and she sighed "Well let's go look for somebody you two baka's" she snapped and led them from the clearing.

She always ended up having to do everything, and wondered if this what Sakura-sensei felt like when she was a genin, when they passed through the training ground for the 3 time Ijime cursed "What the hell is going on here" he flopped down on the ground.

Orososhi rolled his eyes when Kiki did the same thing so he shrugged and followed their lead, he was trying to remember what Sakura-sensei had said his brown eyes lit up "This is a genjutsu" he performed the sign for release and they woke up back in the real world.

Shino was giving them a thumbs up "That was exhausting" Kiki sighed "Can we take a break now for a little while at least" the teens slumped to the ground, they weren't used to doing so much and they got worn out easily.

'Oh boy, I hope Shino and I can whip these kids into shape before Kakuzu contacts me' she groaned silently, none of Shino's genin were from clans and none of them had trained like her genin had so far so it had been easy to train them.

"Ok for a little bit, Yukimaru, Yume, Tsukiko over here now" Sakura called out to the three still practicing on the lake "Yukimaru you will be practicing a new water jutsu, Yume will practice with me on her genjutsu and Tsukiko will be practicing medical ninjutsu" Sakura ordered.

Their eyes lit up in adoration and they all crowded around her where she started laughing "One at a time" Sakura patted their heads "Alright Yukimaru first, then Tsukiko and then Yume" she gestured at Yukimaru and led him back over to the lake.

"Watch closely" she instructed "Water Style: Water Sword" Sakura created a few hand signs and a long sword appeared in her hands, Yukimaru's eyes lit up "The sword length and strength can variate depending on the amount of chakra you have" Sakura explained for him.

"And when you successfully create your sword practice with the dummies over there" she pointed at the straw dummies and Yukimaru nodded before turning back to the lake to try the new jutsu, he had perfected the last one so he was excited to learn something new.

"It's my turn now right" Tsukiko was bouncing up and down she couldn't wait to learn medical ninjutsu from a medical ninja, one of the best besides the first and fifth hokage's, but still Sakura was famous for learning at such a young age.

Sakura laughed and handed over a melon and then taught Tsukiko the hand signs "Now cut the melon and practice the jutsu, if you can successfully or partially heal the melon before we leave, I'll teach you another cool trick" Sakura promised.

"And now for you, Yume, Shino and I will be your training dummies today for the new genjutsu I'm about to teach you" the blue/red eyed girl was also excited but she was more calm about it than the other two were.

"The jutsu is called, Ninja Art: Demonic Illusion" Sakura showed her the hand signs "Now think of what you want us to see and use the genjutsu" she instructed but Yume hesitated "Trust me Yume we can handle the genjutsu" Sakura assured the teen.

"Alright Sakura-sensei, Ninja Art: Demonic Illusion" Yume ran through the hand signs and a swirl of leaves surrounded Sakura and Shino, then she leaned back against a tree to wait, Yume didn't think the two would stay in there long.

Ijime who saw his chance to talk to Yukimaru snuck over to the boy where he was practicing with his water sword "Psst Yukimaru, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and how can you handle having Sakura-sensei as your mom, she's scary" Ijime whispered.

Yukimaru lost his concentration and the water sword dripped down his fingers "It's ok we all have our troubles, and yes my mom can be scary, but Sakura-sensei teaches us what we need to know" he flashed Ijime a smile before forming the hand signs to his new jutsu again.

"Do you know if Yume-chan likes anyone" Ijime spoke up suddenly, and once again it broke Yukimaru's concentration "Sorry, I know I'm probably being annoying right now" Ijime apologized for the second time and Yukimaru blinked at him.

Suddenly the melon Tsukiko had been practicing with flew out of her hands and it smashed into a tree "Tell you later" Yukimaru winced, picked a couple of flowers and ran over to his crush "Tsukiko-chan it's ok, I'm sure Sakura-sensei has another one for you" he soothed.

"I picked these for you" Yukimaru blushed and held out the bachelor button flowers, Tsukiko's cheeks turned red but she took the flowers and gave Yukimaru a hug in return "Just be patient you'll get the jutsu, I know you will" he further boosted the girls confidence.

"Thanks Yukimaru-kun for everything" Tsukiko smiled prettily at him before super quick like pecked him on the cheek, both teens turned an even darker red in embarrassment 'I can't believe I just did that' Tsukiko was panicking in her thoughts.

"What is going on here" Sakura who had just released herself from Yume's genjutsu, it had been quite an ordeal, had seen the interactions of the two teens and couldn't stop herself from asking, then she noticed the smashed melon, and then the flowers Tsukiko held in her hand.

Tsukiko turned sheepish "The melon rolled out of my hands and broke" she hung her head in shame, her hands had gotten so unsteady while she had been practicing, and she hadn't been able to keep hold of the melon.

Sakura sighed and unsealed another melon "You know you can sit down" Sakura motioned to the ground and Tsukiko quickly sat down to continue practicing "Yume, you keep practicing on Shino" she ordered and then faced Shino's genin.

This time Sakura didn't have to say anything as the three genin fell in line in front of her "Now can anyone tell me what these are" Sakura waved the small square papers in front of Ijime, Kiki and Orososhi while asking them her question.

Kiki waved her hand "Aren't those the paper that tell us what kind of chakra nature we have" she supplied when Sakura nodded at her to answer the question, the only reason she knew about them was because she had read about them in a book one time from the academy library.

"Good job" Sakura praised before handing a piece of paper to each teen "Now gather chakra into the paper and then you'll learn a jutsu each" she instructed and watched as Ijime's paper burned, Kiki's crumbled and Orososhi's got wet.

'Hm not bad at least they have chakra natures that I can teach them in, it would really suck if one of them had, had wind nature' Sakura tapped her lip before facing Ijime first "Fire Style: Fire Hurl" Sakura formed some hand signs and a fireball appeared in her hand.

She quickly threw it in the water where the water sizzled and steam rose up "One of the easiest fire style jutsu's there are, practice makes perfect for you Kiki, Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sakura rapidly formed the hand signs and her wall rose up from the ground and became head height.

"And now for you Orososhi, Water Style: Water Shotgun" Sakura went through more hand signs and then shot her bullet off, it went through several tree's like before "Now all three of you get to practicing" Sakura sat down on a rock she had formed.

Suddenly Shino sat down next to her "That girl is way to good at genjutsu" he sighed and leaned back on his elbows "In fact she could become as great a genjutsu mistress as you were" Shino complimented Yume and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sakura-sensei, do you think you and I can practice with my other ability" Yume had been itching to practice more with her bloodline limit, she sulked however when Sakura shook her head and rounded up the other genin.

"Before we go get tea and dango's, 15 laps around the clearing" Sakura ordered, when she was finished she got her first complaint of the day from Orososhi, it was more like he grumbled under his breath but still Sakura heard him "Can't hear you" she frowned.

"I said, why do we have to do laps we aren't academy students anymore so whats the point of doing them" he crossed his arms stubbornly, but stared at Yukimaru, Yume and Tsukiko when they started running the outlined track.

Then he gulped when he saw Sakura's angry expression "There are 5 key things you need to have to be a proper ninja, speed, marksmanship, stamina, strength and chakra control" Sakura pointed to the track.

"Now get your butt moving or I'll revoke my promise" she motioned for the three to begin and they took off at a fast speed, since the others were already on their 4 lap "A little physical labor never hurt anyone" Sakura sighed a moment later.

Shino chuckled "No it hasn't but they are still kids even if they are a little on the average side" he frowned at the teens as they slowed way down until they were walking "I think Sakura meant for you to run not walk" he ordered a little more easier than before.

The three teens sped up not wanting to face Sakura's wrath again, until they had completed all 15 laps, Team 9 was still standing while Team 8 had collapsed to their bottoms "That's not fair, how come you guys are still on your feet" Kiki accused.

"We've been trained since we were kids so we have a little more stamina than most newly graduated genin" Yume explained, hopefully sensei would take her out to train some more when they had some free time.

Kiki sighed 'All my teammates and I can do is practice until we are as good as or stronger than them' she silently vowed to practice even when they had free time, so that she didn't fall behind the other girls and boys that had graduated.

After that Sakura led them to her favorite shop and paid for their meal, then when Shino dismissed his team and headed off, Sakura did the same but she made Yume stay behind "Go on home Yukimaru, tell Shikamaru I'll be home in awhile" she gave him a wave.

"Let's go practice your bloodline limit" Sakura led Yume back to her private training grounds, deep in the forest and out of eyesight "Alright hit me with everything you've got girl" she turned to Yume and sat down.

"Blood Manipulation: Bloody Orifice Jutsu" Yume formed a couple of hand signs and then held out her hand, suddenly Sakura had blood pouring from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, Yume held the jutsu for 10 minutes before releasing it.

Sakura wiped her face clean "Good job Yume, keep practicing like that and you'll have perfect control in no time" she assured the teen "Now Water Manipulation" Sakura instructed and waited for the second attack.

Yume took a deep breath "Water Manipulation: Drown on Water Jutsu" this time she controlled the water within Sakura's body and directed it to her lungs, when water started pouring from Sakura's mouth and she started coughing, Yume held the jutsu for as long as she could.

Only 10 minutes on each jutsu and Yume already wanted to collapse under the strain of using her bloodline limit "I'm done sensei" she fell and Sakura caught her "I did do better than last time right" Yume grinned up at her favorite sensei.

"Of course you should rest now, I'll take you home" Sakura ran her hand through the teens hair and lifted her into her arms, as Yume's eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep "Good girl" Sakura whispered softly and started walking.

It was an ordeal explaining to Yume's parents, Akuyaku and Kiyome Satsujin, why their daughter was passed out in her arms, though when Sakura finished, she gave the two a wave and left the house half way back to the compound she ran face first into a very familiar chest.

"Hello Lord Minato, Naruto" Sakura greeted and then she turned her emerald green eyes on Naruto "I have a bone to pick with you, I can't believe you told Yukimaru that if he ever fell in the water fish would nibble on his toes" she poked Naruto's chest and he stumbled back.

"Hehehe, well I have to run, see I have so many things to do" Naruto gave Sakura a wave and tried to run, but Sakura grasped then end of his shirt and pulled him back "Please Sakura-chan, it was a joke I didn't think he would take me seriously" he was out right begging his best friend.

Minato shook his head, he had warned Naruto not to tell Yukimaru that a long time ago and now he was facing the literal music, via Sakura's fist, Minato knew that Sakura wouldn't seriously maim his son but she would teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget.

It had at first been strange to be back and then to find out he was immortal like the others, what had been even more strange was Sakura, she was tough, sweet, scary, kind, loving and fiercely protective over every single person she cared about.

But on the other hand Sakura wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass into the ground if you ever pissed her off, Minato had seen more than once Sakura beat Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and husband until they learned their lesson and then she would once again turn back into a caring person.

"Don't tell Yukimaru anymore ridiculous stories" Sakura whacked Naruto over the head one last time before helping the blonde to his feet and healing all the injuries she had caused, just because she wanted to get her point across didn't mean she couldn't heal what she hurt.

"I hear ya Sakura-chan" Naruto sulked, but then he perked up "Dad and I were just on our way to the Kamizuru Compound, we were wondering if we could have dinner with you, Shikamaru and Yukimaru" he rambled out.

"Of course Naruto, Lord Minato we the Kamizuru's would love to have you" Sakura gave them a little bow before leading them the rest of the way to her home where dinner was already set out on the table, Shikamaru and Yukimaru had just been waiting for her.

When Yukimaru saw Naruto and Minato, he quickly set out two more plates and dished out some more food, then he poured some tea into glasses and put down some forks and knives before retaking his seat after helping Sakura into hers.

Once dinner was eaten, everyone went about did some last minute chores before going to their rooms, Shikamaru and Sakura chatted for a bit and had a little fun before going to sleep, Yukimaru had passed out long before they did.

That's how the next several weeks go, Sakura's Temple and shop went up, the village got the explanation, and were more accepting of it and then finally she got a letter from Minato, it was about her and her genin team along with Team Eight accompanying Kakuzu on his trip.

They would be leaving in a few days, Sakura's clan duties would be passed over to Shikamaru until she returned in 3 weeks, but she had several things to do, like gift her two female students with their new ninja gear she had custom made for them.

The two girls took them with grace, to be honest both teams had vastly improved underneath, Shino and Sakura's training and were now on par with Team Nine, though since Shino no longer needed her help, Sakura could take her teams training up a notch.

Sakura's next job was going around and telling the two girls parents they were leaving the village for 3 weeks this time, the conversation she had with both sets were quite interesting, both the Uchu's and the Satsujin's wanted to enroll their daughters in her temple program.

Yukimaru's reaction had been pretty strange "Kaa-chan, I always knew you were immortal, but I didn't know how, so long as you only off the bad guys, your still cool in my book" Sakura had smiled in relief and then pulled the teen into a hug.

So both girls, Yukimaru didn't want to join in just yet, were enrolled and now they were doing nightly blood letting rituals, no one else had approached Sakura yet but hopefully when they got back there would be more takers.

The next few days passed by in a blur, after making sure she and her genin had everything they needed, Sakura led the group to the gates where Shino and his genin were waiting, Kakuzu had yet to arrive but it should only be a matter of time.

"Sakura imouto-chan" Shino nodded at her "How did you handle taking them out of the village" he was clueless, his team had already begun complaining that they didn't want to leave the village yet and have to camp out in the cold.

Sakura groaned "Be strong Shino, it will take them a few days to get used to it, but with the proper amount of control it should be easy" she explained 'Oh god those brats know nothing about the outside world it's gonna be Tsukiko and Yume all over again' Sakura sighed loudly.

"Alright listen up you three, lesson number one, don't insult anyone, keep your mouths shut, lesson number two no complaining, lesson number three listen to everything Shino says" Sakura gave them the run down.

Ijime had grown used to that look over the weeks so together all three of them nodded "We understand, and we'll behave Sakura-sensei, Shino-sensei" Ijime spoke for all of them together just as Kakuzu came tearing down the streets.

"Glad to see your here brat and even smaller brats" Kakuzu greeted "Now before we get going, I'd like to give everyone the run down of the next few weeks" he took out a scroll and passed it to Sakura who scanned the contents.

"Protection detail consists of Sakura Kamizuru and Shino Aburame along with their genin teams, they will travel with Kakuzu to the Hidden Waterfall Village who will become the liason between both villages" Sakura read aloud.

"Mission Rank is between D and C" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Kakuzu, this had the potential to turn into an A ranked mission like before but with her and Shino's skills along with Kakuzu any enemy would be easily taken care of.

"Alright let's go" Kakuzu led both teams through the gates and headed straight in the direction of his former village, he hoped this didn't turn out to be a massive mistake and he hoped that none of the brats got injured.


	5. Training, Date's, and Trouble

'Kakuzu can we stop for a moment the kids are getting a little cold, it is almost winter' Sakura asked through her mental connection with Kakuzu a moment later the tall man pulled the group to a complete stop.

"Alright, we adults here are more weathered against cold weather but you genin aren't so everyone put on your cloaks" Sakura ordered even though she had said that she could withstand the cold she clipped her black winter cloak around her shoulders.

'Hope those brats of yours can walk long distances without getting tired' Kakuzu called back through their connection, as they started walking again 'Though I'd be more worried about a fight breaking out between them' Kakuzu's laugh filtered through and Sakura glared at him.

Sakura had noticed the jealous looks, Kiki, Ijime, and Orososhi were giving her students, their cloaks were custom made and decorated to their liking, while they had plain white cloaks like Shino and Kakuzu went without.

So Sakura slowed her walk until she was standing next to Shino "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you let them choose signature marks and get them customized weapons in their favorite colors" she suggested and Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you think I haven't contacted Raiga-san, I've already asked them a ton of questions and sent the request in and already came back, if they behave while we travel to the Waterfall village, when we get there they will get their rewards" Shino smirked at her.

Sakura sighed, Shino never did things the easy way but at least he was getting the hang of being a sensei "I'm proud of you brother" Sakura patted his back then caught back up with Kakuzu, her senses were on the alert and nothing would get by her guard.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut that this mission wouldn't be an easy one, after that Uzushio guy Sakura wasn't going to take any chances 'Brat relax a little' Kakuzu caught her scanning the surroundings for an unknown threat for the 7th time since they started walking.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders but did relax a little, a few minutes later, her enhanced hearing caught the first complaints from Orososhi about walking to much and she quickly dished out orders to the group.

"Yukimaru you can walk for a bit help the girls onto Kanpecki, Orososhi, Ijime you can sit on Midori for awhile" Sakura quickly helped the two boys onto Midori, they didn't stop walking though, they didn't want to waste anytime.

Now that Yukimaru was walking he decided to talk to his mom and hopefully learn more about her past "Sakura-sensei, I've heard rumors about you from a long time ago, would you answer a few of my questions" he enquired smoothly.

"Sure what would you like to know Yukimaru" Sakura had a feeling, she knew exactly what the boy wanted to ask her, but she wouldn't jump to any conclusions yet and scare Yukimaru off from asking her, she wanted him to be able to ask her questions.

"When did you become a Jashinist, and who was your first sacrifice and why" Yukimaru had heard rumors from Kabuto-san when he still lived with Orochimaru and Kabuto, about a pink haired girl that was a maniacal religionist.

Sakura winced, that was so not what she had thought Yukimaru would ask her, Sakura heard Kakuzu snicker in her head and she threw the stitched up man another glare "Well I was 13 when I first became a Jashinist" Sakura sighed.

"My first sacrifice was an enemy shinobi named Dosu Kinuta, and the reason I sacrificed him was because Orochimaru killed Sasuke, I got angry and lost control" Sakura admitted, and Shino, who had been listening, grew slightly more curious.

Shino knew that Sakura hid a lot of things from him so it was relieving to learn more about his adopted sister "Why are you so secretive about some things" he threw the random question in and wanted to hear Sakura's answer.

"A ninja must guard their secrets no matter what, if someone knew every single thing about you, how would you fight" Sakura answered Shino's question and then tossed her own question in with a smirk, Shino wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one.

"You have a point, I wouldn't be able to fight because the enemy would always have the upper hand" Shino sighed, why did Sakura have to be right about everything, it truly was an infuriating and upsetting thing but he had long since learned how to live with it.

Yukimaru chose that moment to ask another question "So what's the Akatsuki, I've heard some people who don't like uncle Hidan call him an Akatsuki bastard" Yukimaru jumped back at the sneer that appeared on Sakura's face.

"The Akatsuki have long since disbanded, they are our allies and if I ever find the people who talked bad about Hidan they are going to learn to never do it again" Sakura slammed her fist down on her palm, she truly hated it when people treated others like they were scum.

Yukimaru sighed and in sync with Sakura "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" they recited together, Sakura had taken that saying and run with it when Kakashi-san had taught her about it.

Sakura sent Yukimaru a teasing glare, and the teen just smiled cheekily "Ok I think that's enough questions for now" she clapped her hands together, the sun was going down, and they needed to make camp soon before it got to dark.

When Kakuzu pulled the group to a stop for the second time that day Shino's genin groaned, they didn't want to sleep outside "Make camp, I'll go hunt" Kakuzu ordered and then disappeared into the surrounding forest, they hadn't even made it out of fire country yet.

"Yukimaru make two little fires one for you, Yume and Tsukiko, and the other for Kiki, Ijime, and Orososhi" Sakura commanded while building a fire for her, Shino and Kakuzu, soon the fires were blazing but Kakuzu hadn't come back yet.

Several minutes passed and Sakura was just about to get up when the man appeared carrying a large stag over his shoulder "Hope you little brats like venison cause that's what we are having tonight" Kakuzu tossed the stag down in front of Sakura.

The teens didn't care what they ate as long as they got to eat something, they had missed lunch so all of them were starving, Sakura laughed when she saw their expressions "Yukimaru come help me" she gestured at the teen and he quickly plopped down next to her.

Sakura and Yukimaru set to work by first removing the skin from the stag and then cutting long strips of meat off the carcass when they had enough to feed everyone, Sakura seasoned the venison then set the sticks over the fire to cook the meat.

Then she cut the rest of the meat off the carcass and built a little rack out of twigs to dry the venison on, she seasoned those as well and then called out that the food was ready once their bellies were full Sakura stood up.

"Time for an impromptu lesson" Sakura ordered the teens to their feet "This is what is called setting up traps, first you set a perimeter and then lay a hidden trap down, it could be anything from weapons to genjutsu" she dug a hole and set a spring inside.

Then she filled the spring with regular kunai, pushed chakra into it, and then buried it, when she was done, it was completely hidden and unless someone was specifically looking for it then they wouldn't find it.

"The chakra I pushed into the trap will set the trap off if someone steps on it" Sakura explained to their confusion before going around and setting even more traps, some were more complicated than others, then she led them back to the fire.

Once they were all back in their camp clearing Sakura motioned to Yume who stood by her side without hesitation and together the two females formed various hand signs "Ninja Art: Sly Mind Trick Technique" they called out together, casting a genjutsu over the area to thwart of enemies.

"Now everyone to bed" Sakura ordered and then crawled into her sleeping back, it was a little chilly but with the three fires blazing it was warm in the clearing as well so soon everyone was fast asleep, huddled around the fires.

The next morning Ijime, Kiki and Orososhi got a rude awakening by that they meant Sakura-sensei blasted her alarm clock in their ears when they wouldn't wake up "If you three don't get up right now, you'll go without breakfast" Sakura warned.

Their reaction was immediate, the teens jumped to their feet and scrambled for the fish Yukimaru had caught, gutted, scaled and deboned, and then seasoned and put over the fire everyone else had eaten except for those three.

Once they were done the fires were put out and buried with the left over dirt, the genjutsu was taken down and then the traps were removed, their tracks were completely covered as they continued on through the forest.

Several hours later at noon Sakura handed out the dried venison for the teens to snack on to tide them over until dinner "Sakura-sensei" Tsukiko's panicked voice called out and Sakura swung around to face the man who approached the group.

"Hmm, very interesting" he circled the group several times finally he came to a stop and then pointed at Yume "You girl come here now" he ordered but Yume stayed firmly glued to Sakura's side which pissed him off.

"Don't make me come over there" he warned, missing Sakura's anger, the others felt it though and they all took a large step away from her "Wench get over here and service me, Satsujins make the best servants" he gave her a crooked toothed smile and made a crude gesture.

"Yume-chan get on Midori now" Sakura's words were soft but no less commanding and the teen quickly did as ordered "Take her into the forest and hide" her words were sweet but everyone could hear the demand in the order.

Midori turned and took off "Bring her back right now you pink haired bitch" the man turned on Sakura, shouting in outrage, his master had ordered him to bring back the Satsujin girl and that's what he was going to do.

"Sorry no can do and was that supposed to hurt" Sakura quirked a pink eyebrow at the man when he nodded she snorted in amusement "Please, I've been called that half my life, and it's never hurt" Sakura shrugged.

Shino took a step towards Sakura "I don't believe we've ever been on a mission together before so ready to try your hand at working together with me" Shino was smirking, this was going to be fun, and he rarely let loose, it would give his genin a chance to see his skills.

"You better believe it Shino" Sakura winked and jumped forward Shino was at her back, as she aimed a punch at the arrogant man, she ducked down as beetles flew over her head and some attached themselves to the man discreetly to start draining his chakra.

Next Sakura ran around the guy, she was using her sand today and wanted to distract him from her sand that was pouring into the ground, Shino jumped in and thrust his leg out to knock the man off his feet while Sakura aimed another punch at him.

It connected with his shoulder and the guy hissed in pain as a loud crack sounded through the clearing "Don't kill him imouto-chan, at least not yet" Shino blocked the guys palm thrust before throwing a couple shuriken at him.

They sliced his cheek as they flew past and Sakura grabbed them out of mid air and sent them back in the man's direction "Snow Style: Snow sword" Sakura's favorite snow sword appeared and she blocked the guys sword with her own.

"Pssh you think snow can beat me, well I'll just break your little toy, your just a weak chunin, I can feel it" the guy was cocky and arrogant, just because he could sense that much didn't mean Sakura would let people know how strong she really was.

Sakura smiled and clashed swords again, she grinned triumphantly when his sword broke and her sand grabbed hold of his feet "Shino he's done for, just drain his chakra and then I'll make him sing like a little birdie" Sakura leaned on her sword.

Suddenly the guy started screaming "You aren't human" and Sakura couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing, she was laughing so hard she fell to the ground and started rolling around, Sakura was immortal she had the right to act like this sometimes.

"Nope" Sakura popped the p on nope and stood up her mood changing drastically "I'm an immortal and the current leader of the Kamizuru clan" she created a rock for her to sit on and motioned for Yukimaru to get Yume and Midori.

When the two came back Sakura gestured for Yume to sit next to her "You know, I trained for a while under Ibiki Morino, the head of the Torture and Interrogation Unit and well I've always wanted to try my hand at torture" Sakura rustled around in her pouch for her special scroll.

She had, had these made a long time ago, her torture tool kit, this would be their first test run, out of the corner of her eye she saw Shino's students grow pale and nearly fall over "Consider this one of your lessons, it's either kill or be killed out here" Sakura recited to them.

Tsukiko had heard those words before and she looked down at her feet in shame, she had been so bratty and terrible all those weeks ago, but now she knew better so Tsukiko raised her head, she had no need to be ashamed of anything anymore.

"Now how shall I begin should I peel your skin off piece by little piece or cut off a finger, or perhaps you would like to feel my special brand of pain it's a kanji mark that I created" Sakura smiled sweetly as she organized her tools in the proper order.

This time the male in front of her grew pale and then he violently threw up on the ground "Eww could you like not do that" Sakura lifted her lip up in disgust "Oh well you can't help it so can I get a name or do I have to start early" Sakura sighed she was sure Ibiki had it much worse.

"Kuiru" he stuttered out, this woman was much scarier than his boss "I'll tell you everything if you spare my life, I'll never again threaten anyone" Kuiru begged, he didn't want to die and he most certainly didn't want to get tortured by this woman.

Sakura paused, then a wide smile spread across her lips "Who are you working for" she picked up her dark green scalpel inspecting it while she waited for the answer she wanted from Kuiru, seeing this Shino shook his head.

As scary and horrible as this all was, it was just a part of Sakura "His name is Gisei" at that Yume let a soft scream and the teen quickly scrambled away from Kuiru and back into the arms of her teammates.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion "What did he truly want with Yume" she bared her teeth at Kuiru causing the man to flinch back, first it had been Tsukiko someone had come after and now it was Yume, Sakura just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Breeding, that girl has a special bloodline limit, he wants" Kuiru started struggling to get out of the sand, despite not getting tortured, he knew that Sakura wasn't going to let him live, so that he could go back to Gisei and tell him everything he had learned.

Sakura gagged in disgust Yume was only 13, suddenly she was glad that Yume hadn't moved to the sand village, she wouldn't have lasted as long "Well I'll just have to make an example of you, hopefully your boss isn't dense" Sakura smiled killing intent flowing off of her in waves.

Shino's team turned their heads when Sakura leant forward and carved something into Kuiru's skin, then she formed a couple of hand signs, which caused Kuiru to start screaming, but thanks to the sound proof jutsu she put up only those in the clearing could hear him.

Kuiru had never felt such pain before and was glad when it faded only to start screaming in agony again as it came back much worse, this went on for awhile until Sakura had her fill "Summoning Jutsu: Poison Moths" Sakura summoned her poison moths.

"Release your poison slowly" she instructed while motioning for everyone to take a large step back, Sakura didn't want to have to waste her antidotes on everyone in the case they got poisoned and she only brought a few along just in case.

Several minutes later Kuiru was gasping for air, he couldn't breath and he felt his throat closing up, Kuiru gave a jerk and slumped over dead still being held up by Sakura's sand that she retracted now that her prey was dead.

Sakura unsealed a sand gourd and directed the extra sand into it before resealing it "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" she breathed fire onto Kuiru "Let's go we don't want to stick around" Sakura helped the genin onto the two animal companions.

The entire group took off at a rapid pace leaving the smoking corpse behind, it was only a matter of time until someone found it and Sakura certainly didn't to get caught anywhere nearby so the only thing to do was be fast and cover their tracks.

While they were running Shino struck up a conversation with Sakura "Did you have to kill him in front of the genin" he didn't see a problem with it but it could mentally scar the kids and make them quit being a ninja.

"If they don't learn that death is just a part of being a ninja now then it will be just that much harder to learn in the future" Sakura huffed, this had been Shino and hers first lesson in life and it was something she would never forget.

Shino couldn't deny that Sakura was right "What if it scars them" he asked next, Shino eyed Sakura when she sighed and he knew exactly what she was going to say in answer to his question and Shino couldn't deny her answer either.

"They have each other and you to rely on, and if they can't handle death then why did they want to become a ninja" Sakura looked at the three teens riding on Midori's back, they were talking amongst themselves which was a good sign.

Shino nodded and fell silent several hours later the waterfall that blocked the entrance to the village they were going to came into sight, the six teens gasped in awe of it while Kakuzu approached the guard that consisted of Fu and two others.

Fu got distracted when she spotted Sakura, it had been a long time since she had seen her friend and Fu really just wanted to run over to the woman and hug Sakura but she stayed firmly next to her fellow guard to talk with Kakuzu.

Before she had the chance though all 9 of the Leaf Shinobi were being led through the underwater tunnel and into Waterfall Village this was the first ninja village any of the genin besides Yukimaru had been in since they had graduated.

Sakura grinned when she saw the awe on 5 of the genin's faces the novelty of being in another village would quickly wear off and they would become bored, Sakura was sure of it so she didn't say anything instead she followed Kakuzu through the village.

Yukimaru sighed it was another village and since he had been in several already he just followed Sakura silently "Sakura-sensei are we still going to train while we are here" Yukimaru asked a few minutes later and Sakura nodded.

"No slacking off" she shrugged, Sakura didn't want the teens to get lazy, some physical labor and a lot of training would get them through their toughest obstacles "Besides this is the perfect village to practice water jutsu's" Sakura announced.

After Kakuzu was finished talking with the head of the village, the entire group was led to separate housing, and sure enough like Sakura had thought and because Shibuki couldn't resist Fu, her and her genin team were placed with Fu in her house.

"Fu has missed you" the green haired woman hugged Sakura the minute they walked through her door "It's been so long since you've come to visit" Fu pouted when she released Sakura from her sudden hug.

"Sorry Fu, I've been really busy, but I've never forgotten" Sakura rolled up the sleeve to her shirt and showed the friendship tattoo she shared with Fu to the green haired woman who smiled in response and showed off her own tattoo.

"You've been moved into a bigger house" Sakura looked around "I'm glad the villagers are treating you a lot better than last time" she smiled fondly at Fu and pulled her into another hug, it really had been to long since she had been here.

"So you said that you've been busy, care to share while I make dinner and after you get set up in your rooms" Fu noticed the three teens standing behind one of her best friends and was extremely curious about all that Sakura had been up to.

Sakura grinned she couldn't wait to talk "Of course, now you three follow me" Sakura led the genin down the hall and assigned them rooms "The three of you will share one room and I'll take this one" her orders came swiftly and none of the genin wanted to face her wrath.

Once the rooms were set up Sakura led the way back down the hall and into the kitchen where a pot of water was boiling over the burner, Fu put a lot of potatoes in the pot and then took a seat at the table that already seated Sakura and her genin.

"Alright you should know that when I left here, Hidan and I went to the Hidden Rain Village we stayed there for months before moving onwards to the rest of the villages and then to Hidden Stone" Sakura started her explanation.

"I got to meet Roshi and Han, they are like you and me" Sakura threw in there and Fu stared at Sakura in confusion "I'm the host to the 3 tailed turtle" Sakura admitted and Fu sighed and looked at her with pity.

"It must have been pretty hard to get used to your village hating you because of what you have sealed inside you" Fu would never wish being a tailed beast host on anyone especially Sakura who didn't deserve hatred for anything.

Sakura smiled "I was never hated Fu in fact I did it to save someone precious to me and Isobu is alright" Sakura shrugged and then continued on with her story "Well after Hidan and I left the Hidden Stone, I finally summoned Rora my plume moth summons" Sakura stated fondly.

"I learned a lot about who my real family was after that and then my aunt and uncles followed Hidan and I back to the Leaf Village" Sakura concluded and smiled at Yukimaru, the story of how she met Yukimaru was coming up next.

Fu was in awe, Sakura had been through a lot and she was still the same as she had been back when she had been a young 14 year old "What happened after you got back" Fu felt like Sakura was holding back on something.

"My boyfriend kissed me in front of nearly the entire village" Sakura's cheeks turned red at the memory, it had been so embarrassing back then "A couple weeks later I handed out all the souvenirs I got" Sakura shook off the memory and continued.

"Boyfriend you have a boyfriend" Fu hadn't known Sakura was in a relationship, he must be one handsome fellow, she sighed dreamily, Fu wished she had a boyfriend because then she could get out of here and do new things.

Sakura grinned again "That's right my boyfriend at the time, well after I handed out gifts, I got a new teammate and then I got sent on a mission Roshi had gone missing" Sakura rustled Yukimaru's hair fondly again.

"What you don't have a boyfriend anymore and omg is he ok" Fu sulked and then she shouted, why did everyone hate people who had a tailed beast inside of them, it wasn't their fault and people really should be more understanding.

"Not anymore, and yeah we found Roshi but he was being controlled and Hidan had to hold Son Goku off" Sakura bit her cheek to prevent the laugh from coming out "Anyways we entered this old building and found some people" Sakura admitted.

Fu leaned forward in her seat "That's where I met this adorable little boy, at first he wouldn't talk to me but after he got used to me he became such a chatterbox" Sakura giggled and pulled Yukimaru in for a hug.

"When we got back to the village, I became Yukimaru's sole guardian" Sakura pointed at Yukimaru who smiled cheekily up at Fu but remained silent, he was once again learning more about his moms past and he didn't want to ruin it by asking a stupid question.

"Wait you couldn't have been older than 16 when you started taking care of him" Fu burst out, if he was 13 now, then Yukimaru must have been 7 when he started living with Sakura, how could she be so responsible at that age.

"That's right, he was a tiny 7 year old, always going around calling me onee-sama, but now it's Kaa-chan" Sakura leaned her head on Yukimaru's when his cheeks turned red in embarrassment, he didn't want to know about his past.

Before Sakura could continue Fu stood up and checked on her potatoes, they weren't ready yet so she sat back down "Well I got Yukimaru set up in the academy and everything went well from there for several months" Sakura started up again.

"I took Yukimaru outside the village and trained him and that's when I became the host to Isobu, of course when we got back to the village, some people had been revived" Sakura sighed it had been so hard back then.

"My boyfriend at the time got killed and I brought him back to life, we are both immortal now" Sakura stated bluntly "After that we got engaged and then when we turned 18, we adopted Yukimaru and got married" Sakura finished.

"Wow, so you've been through a lot" Fu didn't want to argue with Sakura so she just accepted that there were some things she didn't know about and stood up to prepare the rest of their meal once they were done everyone took a shower and then went to bed.

The next morning a loud knock on the door woke Yukimaru, so he snuck from his assigned room and down the hall to Fu's room, this was Fu's house so she needed to be the one to open the door to her home for any visitors.

"Fu-san, there's someone knocking at the door" Yukimaru whispered and nudged his moms friend, Fu blinked awake and noticed Yukimaru and then heard the knock at her door so with a yawn she threw her covers to the side and stood up.

"Thanks Yukimaru" Fu patted his head and then padded down the hall barefoot, she found Kakuzu on the other side of the door "She's not awake yet, but Yukimaru is" Fu announced when Kakuzu enquired about Sakura.

"Just tell Sakura that, I'll be busy all day, so she can take you all out to train" Kakuzu gave the message to Yukimaru and then turned and headed back into town to complete his long list of tasks as liaison.

Yukimaru just waved, Kakuzu was always busy "Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko latched onto to Yukimaru suddenly "Good Morning" she giggled when he blushed but got a good morning greeting in return.

Fu eyed the two teens before shrugging her shoulders, it wasn't any of her business if they were in a relationship together, but looking them over again it didn't seem like they were in one yet, though the two definitely liked each other.

"Come on you two" Fu ushered them into her living room, after Sakura had scolded her for having a dirty home, she had always made sure to keep her house clean "We'll wait until the others are awake" Fu flopped down on her couch.

They didn't have to wait long though because Yume came out and sat down next to her two teammates, after yesterday she had been a little more quiet than usual, Yume was still terrified, Gisei was her worst nightmare.

And she needed the reassurance of her two best friends Fu saw this and wondered what Sakura was teaching them before she could ask them the pink haired woman entered the room fully dressed in her gear and ready to start the day.

"Alright you three, Shino and his team are going to be training separately from us from now on so it's time to step up your training" Sakura started ordering them about and the three teens jumped to their feet, none of them wanted to be weak.

Fu who had been watching spoke up "Mind if I come watch" she asked, Sakura nodded, it would be something to see especially Yukimaru, he may not be of Sakura's womb but he still acted like a child of Sakura's would.

With that Sakura led the way from the house and to the lake "Today you'll practice sparring on the lake" she ordered to their confusion, sure they were getting the hang of walking on water but fighting, that was just impossible.

Sakura saw this and motioned to Fu "Want to help me demonstrate Fu" Sakura snickered when Fu hopped onto the water with a loud whoop a moment later the two were in a heated battle to the teens awe, it was something spectacular.

"Alright I think they've seen enough" Sakura stopped the spar a few minutes later and then motioned for the three teens to get to work, Minato hadn't said anything about it yet, but the chunin exams couldn't be to far off, or they hadn't even been set up yet.

"So how long have you been their sensei" Fu asked standing next to Sakura, the three teens were gifted, even she could see that, but Yukimaru was far ahead of his two female teammates and it was obvious because he was holding back.

Sakura pulled out her notebook and checked the timeline "A month" Sakura looked again, she couldn't believe it had already been a month since she had started teaching her genin and had become a jonin instructor to them.

Before Fu could say anything Shino and his genin team appeared and before Sakura could ask what was wrong Shino was pulling her away from all 6 teens and Fu "Do something they are driving me crazy" Shino had, had enough of their complaining to go home.

Sakura sighed she knew all along that this would happen "Ijime, Kiki, Orososhi front and center now" Sakura pointed in front of her and the teens scrambled, they were in trouble and they knew it, but they didn't understand why they were in trouble.

"You three need to understand that you can't complain about every little thing, this is a mission and sometimes you'll get sent out on longer ones" Sakura started her lecture with a sigh, this was ridiculous why did she always have to deal with the whiny brats.

"Consider it this way, you have friends and family waiting for you back at home, the village is counting on us to make sure Kakuzu becomes the liaison, surely you can handle a few weeks away from home" Sakura questioned.

The three looked at each other before nodding "The next time Shino comes to me and tells me about you complaining you will be doing laps for months" Sakura warned causing them to gulp and hide behind Shino who winced, his sister was seriously scary.

Once they were gone Sakura called out to her genin, they were soaked from falling in the little lake "Dry off and then we'll work on your jutsu's, no genjutsu today" Sakura ordered and Yume pouted, though she did want to learn other things.

"Yukimaru, practice your water sword jutsu, while Tsukiko practices with the melon and Yume" Sakura smiled and pulled out a chakra nature paper "Will learn what her chakra nature is" she handed it to Yume who immediately gathered chakra into it.

It crackled in her hand and Yume looked up in confusion, she didn't know all the chakra natures "What kind of nature do I have Sakura-sensei" Yume asked Sakura who was sighing in relief, it was something she could teach the teen.

"Lightning style" Sakura breathed it was a rare form of chakra nature only a select few had it "Easy enough to learn" Sakura laughed and led Yume a little ways away from the water, she didn't want anyone to get electrocuted today.

Yume was just excited to learn she had lightning chakra nature and skipped after Sakura happily to learn the D ranked jutsu she knew Sakura was about to teach her "Lightning Style: Thunder Saber" Sakura held out her hand.

A streak of lightning shot out towards the rubber practice dummy in the form of a sword "One of the easiest lightning jutsu's out there" Sakura assured Yume who hesitated for a moment but then jumped forward to practice.

Sakura left Yume alone, the girl could practice by herself for a bit while she checked on the other two when Sakura approached Tsukiko, she smiled proudly at the girl "Congratulations, are you ready to learn a new technique" Sakura asked.

Tsukiko set down her melon and turned to Sakura obediently "Chakra Scalpel" Sakura held up her hand again and chakra extended from her fingers, then Sakura took the melon and slashed through it for Tsukiko.

"The size depends on how much chakra you have, it's just like medical ninjutsu and you have to have near perfect control" Sakura instructed when Tsukiko started healing the melon, the rind closed after a few minutes of concentration.

Sakura watched as Tsukiko tried her hand at the chakra scalpel before turning and heading over to Yukimaru who had a decent sized water sword in his hands, he was a prodigy all on his own, the entire team would become the next generation powerhouses.

"You have quite the genin team there Sakura" Fu chose that moment to whistle in awe, what the heck had Sakura been teaching them, right now they should just be learning the tree climbing exercise, but they already know elemental jutsu's and water walking it was crazy.

"Well Yukimaru is my son, so he's from the Kamizuru clan, he's been trained since I started taking care of him he may not be mine by flesh and blood but he's still mine" Sakura started, it was just her luck to get genin from new major clans.

"Tsukiko over there is from the Uchu clan, they use plants and their hair and each of them have a wolf companion" Sakura pointed at Tsukiko who was practicing both of her new techniques on the melon Sakura had given to her.

Sakura took a deep breath "And Yume is from the Satsujin clan, she has a special bloodline limit that will remain secret for various reasons" Sakura concluded her explanation of her three genin and Fu shook her head laughing.

"Don't see you for 8 years and you come back married with an adopted son, the head of an entire clan a jonin and a genin team" Fu sighed, she really needed to get out of the village, every time she asked her request got shot down.

Sakura saw this "Maybe I can convince the village elders here to let you come back to the Leaf Village for a couple of months" she offered only to frown when Fu shook her head again all while sighing loudly.

"Forget it Sakura, those damn elders won't listen to reason but thanks for the offer anyway" Fu gave her a pained smile and sat down to lean against a rock, Sakura however wasn't willing to drop the conversation yet.

"Trust me when I say this Fu, I have a way to be extremely convincing to people" Sakura snickered, it was true, hardly anyone was able to deny her anything Sakura wanted, though not that she asked for much in the first place because she did everything on her own.

Yukimaru who had been listening spoke up "You should listen to her Fu-san, Sakura-sensei hardly ever gets told no" Yukimaru hoped that the elders of this village wouldn't piss her off because then Sakura would resort to other things to get them to see her way.

Fu shrugged "You can try just don't hold onto the hope that they'll ever agree to me leaving the village for a couple of months much less a day" Fu gave in, she didn't really think Sakura was that influential but if Sakura wanted to try Fu wouldn't stop her.

"Alright everyone go 15 times around the lake while Fu and I go talk to the village elders and when I get back I'll teach you something new" Sakura ordered, then dragged Fu up from her spot by the hand and had Fu lead her to the village elder building.

When they got in there Kakuzu was talking to Shibuki, but stopped when the two girls walked by, he had seen that expression on Sakura's face several times and it usually meant Sakura was gearing up to use her influence to get whatever it was she wanted.

Standing before the 3 elders Sakura could see what Fu had been talking about, but that still wouldn't stop her "I would like to request, on Fu's behalf, that she be allowed to accompany me back to the Leaf Village for a couple of months" Sakura started and then waited.

"Impossible Fu is not allowed to leave the village because of the beast she houses" one elder yelled down at them and Fu flinched back, the only people that didn't like her nowadays were these damn elders.

Sakura scowled and took a deep breath "Why not, I'm just like her I house the 3 tailed turtle inside of me, but my village has never tried to keep me cooped up" Sakura replied calmly she wanted to get to the bottom of their anger.

"Can you prove that your one of them monsters" the one in front of Sakura spoke up sneering at her, Sakura partially transformed and then reverted back to her normal form before their very eyes, it confused them.

When asked how she had that much control over her beast Sakura shrugged "Isobu is pretty laid back and it's easy to gain control over him because my aura is soothing to all tailed beasts" she answered simply it was her best bet to assure these men that Fu would be fine.

The three elders sat back at Sakura's admission, maybe they had been keeping Fu unfairly locked away in the village, she hadn't lost control or had an outburst for years and maybe it was time to let the woman venture out into the world.

"How can we be sure Fu won't lose control out there" they had to ask one last question and if Sakura answered it correctly the three men would relent and let Fu have 3 months of vacation, starting the minute the Leaf Shinobi left their village.

Sakura thought for a moment sure that they had asked that question for a specific reason "I'll be there with her, she'll have a room in my home in my compound anything Fu needs I'll take care of" she stated.

"Plus I would never let anything happen to one of my friends" Sakura announced fiercely, nothing would ever harm Fu under her watch "And Fu has the added protection of my entire family" Sakura finally finished.

The three men sighed "Fine, Fu the minute the Leaf Village Shinobi finish their business here in the village and leave, you'll go with them on your 3 month vacation" they relented and Sakura sent Fu a smug smile.

Exiting the building Fu let out the loud squeal she had wanted to release in the room and squeezed Sakura tightly in a hug "I can't believe you actually got them to agree" Fu was in awe, Sakura really was amazing.

"Well I've gained a lot of experience in getting people to change their ways" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "I'm friends with all 5 Kages" she laughed and led the way back to where her genin were waiting patiently.

"Gather round" Sakura ordered and waited until all three genin were standing before her "Since you've improved a lot over the weeks, I think it's time you learned how to properly dodge an attack" Sakura smirked it would help them improve and put them at the top again.

Yukimaru who had learned this at a young age took cover behind a tree just as Sakura aimed a water bullet at them, the two girls got soaked but Yukimaru snickered and ducked under the next bullet.

This time Tsukiko and Yume jumped apart to avoid getting soaked again, by the time Sakura finished even Yukimaru had gotten hit a few times only because Sakura had added more chakra to the attack.

"Ok you three dry off and I'll really teach you something else, Tsukiko, you can't always really on your clan teachings so you'll learn what kind of chakra nature you have as well" Sakura pointed to a spot in front of her and they gathered round once they had dried off again.

Before she could hand over the slip of paper Shino and his team showed up again but this time he ordered them about "10 laps around the lake and no complaining, if you complete then, you'll get a reward" Shino held up three scrolls and they took off at a fast pace.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before handing the paper over to Tsukiko who quickly gathered chakra into it, and it promptly shredded into pieces 'Of course she has the nature I don't have' Sakura groaned but dug through her pouch for a wind jutsu scroll.

"Since I don't have this nature myself it will be up to you to learn, but I can direct you to several people who have wind nature" Sakura pulled out two scrolls and handed them over to Tsukiko who pouted, of course she had the nature Sakura-sensei didn't have.

"I would start with D ranked jutsu, like Wind Style: Slashing Wind Jutsu and use this it will help" Sakura unsealed one of the scrolls and held out the fan, Temari had gifted to her a long time ago, she had never been able to use it because she didn't have wind nature chakra.

Tsukiko squealed in joy the fan was beautiful, she hesitantly took it before grabbing the scroll, Tsukiko put it in her pouch for safe keeping, and ran towards the tree's, she wanted to practice the jutsu Sakura had suggested first before trying anything else.

As she got started Sakura turned to Yume who had been patiently waiting, she had practiced with her other jutsu but she was eager to learn something else "For Yume another jutsu" Sakura grinned the teen would be having fun with this jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Senbon" Sakura shot several jolts of lightning from her finger tips, and they hit the target in the center, Yume sighed she was a terrible shot but practice made perfect and she was determined to get better.

Once both girls were practicing their new jutsu, Sakura finally turned to Yukimaru "Would you like to learn a new jutsu as well" she grinned when the boy nodded his head eagerly, he had perfected his water sword and used it with ease.

"I would like to very much Sakura-sensei" Yukimaru spoke up, his hands were behind his back and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, he couldn't wait to practice a new water jutsu, he had always loved the water.

"Okay for you this jutsu should be perfect, Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu" Sakura rapidly formed the hand signs to the jutsu before sending the shuriken flying at a target like before they hit dead center and Yukimaru quickly repeated the jutsu.

Done Sakura sat next to Fu and Shino and watched her genin practice, Shino's genin were still running around the lake "Do they ever get a break from training" Shino joked a moment later, it appeared to him that the three teens loved being ordered around and loved training.

"They do, especially in 20 minutes they'll be getting to take an hour break so that they can eat lunch, since we missed breakfast" Sakura leaned her head back and spotted Midori laying next to Kanpecki and Hoshi, then she thought of a question she wanted to ask Midori.

"Midori" Sakura whistled and the immortal snow wolf trotted over "Can Kanpecki use snow as well" Sakura enquired and Midori thought for a few minutes, she looked over at Kanpecki several times before laying down.

"I'm not sure mistress, but it's entirely possible" Midori didn't know if any of her pups could use her bloodline, but wasn't that the whole point of birthing the new generation, they had her blood within them and it should be more dominant.

"After lunch Yukimaru will be practicing" Sakura sat up and called the three genin over "Alright time for lunch afterwards everyone will get back to practicing" she ordered and they scrambled into Fu's house while Shino went back to where ever he and his genin were staying.

This time Sakura quickly whipped up a meal for everyone that was quickly gobbled down the three teens wanted to get back to training once outside Sakura stopped Yukimaru from practicing with his new jutsu.

"Kanpecki" Yukimaru whistled at his companion when Sakura ordered him to call over the animal "So why did you have me call Kanpecki over anyway Sakura-sensei" Yukimaru asked in confusion, he didn't really understand.

Sakura sitting on Midori's back sighed "Well we need to find out if Kanpecki has the ability to use snow jutsu" Sakura eyed the brown and white animal who barked loudly and wagged his tail like a dog causing Yukimaru to roll his eyes and order Kanpecki to sit still.

"Sit on Kanpecki and channel your chakra into him" Sakura instructed "Snow Style: SnowField Jutsu" she called out and formed a little bit of the training field to her liking before turning back to Yukimaru who was waiting patiently.

"Now repeat after me, Snow Style: Snow Manipulation" Sakura poured her chakra into the snow and formed a snowball, she then proceeded to throw it at Shino who currently wasn't paying attention and it hit the back of his head with a loud thud.

Fu started laughing when Shino heaved a sigh, damn it why did she always feel the need to pick on him, he sulked but shook his head to remove the rest of the snow, Shino didn't say anything though because he was used to his sisters antics.

Yukimaru snickered at his uncle for a moment before trying his hand, he had never thought much on Kanpecki being like Midori before but now he was curious to see if Kanpecki could use snow as well.

He formed the hand signs he memorized already and then poured his chakra into the snow "Snow Style: Snow Manipulation" Yukimaru raised his hands and concentrated on the snow, several minutes passed and he was just about to give up.

When some snow started rising very slowly and then formed into a snowball, Yukimaru concentrated even more as it started falling apart and then threw it at the training dummy, he was breathing heavy, that had been extremely hard.

Sakura smirked, her hunch had been correct, but she didn't want Yukimaru to burn himself out of chakra so she quickly stopped him from trying the jutsu again "Get back to working on your water jutsu" she commanded softly.

Yukimaru sighed in relief, he wasn't like his mom who could command 5 elements all at once and that had been extremely tiring before he started practicing with his water shuriken again, Yukimaru asked Sakura a question and hoped she didn't shoot it down.

"Sakura-sensei, do you think that when we get back home, Kanpecki and I could get our left ears pierced" Yukimaru asked nervously and Sakura burst out laughing, so he had noticed how hard it was to actually control the snow.

Sakura laughed harder when Kanpecki growled warningly at her "Sure Yukimaru" Sakura bit her lip when Kanpecki whimpered in fear "Oh relax Kanpecki it will only sting for a moment" Sakura sighed Midori hadn't had that reaction.

Yukimaru laughed softly at his companion, they had never mixed their blood like Sakura and Midori had but they had shared their chakra with each other even though it had been mostly an accident, maybe it was time to complete their bond.

"Sakura-sensei will you help me complete the life bond with Kanpecki" Yukimaru asked again, this time Kanpecki whined, the only part of the bond they hadn't done was the mixing of their blood and that meant Sakura had to cut part of his paw.

Sakura eyed Kanpecki warily but nodded "It wont hurt much I promise Kanpecki or are you going to whine like a useless pup again" Sakura snapped when he whined even louder, Kanpecki was being ridiculous and as the alpha of the household he had to listen to all of her commands.

"No Lady Alpha" Kanpecki stood stall and bravely let Sakura slice the pad of his foot and then he pressed it to Yukimaru's hand, several seconds later they pulled apart and the wounds had healed and scarred over.

Sakura huffed when Kanpecki spoke again "That didn't hurt I'm sorry for whining" he butted his head against Sakura's stomach gently before going to lay next to Midori once Yukimaru dismissed him.

"I have one last request" Yukimaru usually got anything he asked for not that it was much so he wasn't sure how willing Sakura would be for his next request "May I get a tattoo" he hunched his shoulders and waited for the no that was sure to come.

Sakura blinked she had only been 14 when she got her first set of tattoo's, so she didn't see a problem in indulging Yukimaru, it's not like it was going to bother Shikamaru or her and really it would be quite interesting to see what Yukimaru wanted to get done.

"What do you want to get done" Sakura leaned against a tall rock while she waited for Yukimaru to tell her what he wanted done, when he shrugged Sakura sighed and had him follow her back over to the others and sit down.

Next she pulled out a sketchbook and started furiously drawing Sakura had the perfect tattoo design for Yukimaru if he didn't like it then she would try again and again until Sakura drew the perfect design for her son.

While this was going on the two girls were pouting in jealousy Yukimaru got all the luck, since Sakura was his mother, he got to learn more than they did and do more things than they did, to be honest it really wasn't fair but they weren't going to complain about it out loud at least.

Fu jumped on the get a tattoo band wagon "So I've been thinking about getting another tattoo what would you suggest" she wondered what Sakura would come up with, it really was fun even though she hadn't gotten another tattoo since the first one.

Sakura laughed and nodded at Fu before holding up what she had been drawing to Yukimaru, it was Kanpecki's paw print in water blue, it would go over the spot the wolf had bit him "It's perfect Kaa-chan, oops Sakura-sensei" Yukimaru slipped up and called her mother.

"It's ok it must be confusing to call me two different things" Sakura hugged Yukimaru who sighed in relief that he hadn't got scolded "And for Fu" Sakura quickly started to draw again before holding up a tattoo that symbolized her spot as one of the tailed beast hosts.

It was gold insect wings and the japanese letter for 7 in the same shimmery blue as their friendship tattoo "Perfect" Fu grinned and then furrowed her eyebrows "Wait doesn't perfect mean Kanpecki, that's hilarious" she started laughing.

Yukimaru groaned he had been 7 when he had named Kanpecki not that Yukimaru would change his companions name but still everyone picked on him for such a lame name except for his parents and that was only because Sakura came up with even weirder names.

Fu stopped at hearing Yukimaru's groan and quickly apologized "That's ok, I'm going go train some more" Yukimaru stood brushed off his pants and walked back over to the training dummy to practice his new water jutsu.

When Yukimaru was gone, the two girls snuck over to Sakura with matching pouts and Sakura knew what was coming "Sakura-sensei do you think we can have our belly buttons pierced like yours and a tattoo" Tsukiko jutted out her lip while Yume scuffed her shoe shyly.

Sakura took a deep breath "I'll send a letter to your parents but please for my sake don't get your hopes up" Sakura grimaced as both girls sighed but nodded and then started practicing again with their jutsu's.

Fu smiled fondly at the girls "They really are so sweet, I hope their parents say yes" she nodded her head at the girls and Sakura agreed with Fu, she really didn't want to deal with the aftermath of their teenage angst.

"For my sake and for my sanity I hope so to but you never know with their parents, I hope just because it's me asking they say yes" Sakura stated and started writing the individual letters to both female's parents.

When she was done Sakura summoned Tomo's daughter Kora "I need you to take this to Shikamaru, he'll know what to do" she deftly tied the letters to Kora's tiny body and the moth flew off with a squeaky farewell.

"Awwwwwwwww she was so adorable" Tsukiko squealed out for the second time that day and Sakura laughed "Will you teach me the Plume Moth Summoning Jutsu" Tsukiko asked and Sakura winced this time.

"I really don't want to hurt your feelings Tsukiko but I'm afraid that I can't teach you that" Sakura sighed when hurt became visible on Tsukiko's face "It's nothing against you it's just that urgh okay everyone over here now" Sakura ordered it would be easier to explain it to all of the genin.

Sakura took a deep breath "Time for a history lesson" she stated and the two girls groaned, Yukimaru however sat on his knee's and waited, he loved learning about the history of his village, it had been his favorite class while in the academy.

"There are several major clans in the Leaf Village, the Sarutobi Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, the Akamichi Clan, the Nara Clan, the Aburame Clan, the Inuzuka Clan and at one point there had even been the Uchiha Clan" Sakura rattled off impressively at least to the genin.

"In recent years the village has added, the Kamizuru Clan, the Uchu Clan, and the Satsujin Clan and before that there had been the Senju Clan but that was a long time ago all that remains are the previous Hokages the first, second and fifth" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Some Minor clans include the Namikaze but a major one had been the Uzumaki Clan among all the clans only two are bug user clans, the Aburame Clan and the Kamizuru Clan" Sakura breathed out before getting to her point.

"The Aburame Clan when they are born they become hosts to the kikaichu beetles and they use these beetles as their primary jutsu, while the Kamizuru Clan are mostly bee users" Sakura explained before moving on.

"But in the Kamizuru Clan there are a few exceptions, my birth mother had been one such exception she had the Plume Moth Summoning Jutsu and it was passed down to me when I was adopted into the Aburame Clan" Sakura sighed this was her lengthiest explanation yet.

"When I was young the head of the plume moths had been Rora, she was extremely picky and chose me because I'm just like my mother" Sakura took another deep breath she had to make sure Tsukiko understood why she couldn't teach her the summons.

"My point is Tsukiko because you are of the Uchu Clan and not of the Kamizuru, you can't learn this summons, neither can Yukimaru, I'm not saying this to hurt you, it's to prevent you from getting hurt from Tomo's rejection" Sakura pulled Tsukiko into a hug.

Tsukiko mulled over the new information, to be honest she had been thinking a little selfishly "I understand Sakura-sensei thank you for explaining everything for me" Tsukiko returned the hug before going back to practice some more like the others.

Shino who had been listening was impressed, what the heck was Sakura doing as an instructor to genin, she should be an academy teacher, he had just learned more about the history of the Leaf Village than he had learned in all his time spent in the academy.

"That was pretty impressive what are you doing teaching genin when you could be teaching academy students like Ino" Shino asked and wondered what kind of answer Sakura would give him, either way it would be interesting.

"I love children Shino, becoming a jonin sensei is something I requested not thrust on me with no warning, and even if I were teaching academy students they would forget all the information they learned the minute they graduated" Sakura shrugged.

Shino sighed Sakura was right on point as usual, once they left the academy most graduates forgot everything they had been taught in class but Sakura even after they graduated, continued to cram knowledge in her head.

And he couldn't deny that Sakura loved kids, she would be an excellent mother when ever Shikamaru and her decided to have children "Point taken" Shino quipped dryly, he was glad Sakura had been his sister and not someone else.

It could have been worse, he could have grown up alone and be clueless about a lot of things it was only thanks to Sakura that he was even making it as a jonin sensei, Shino sighed again and let the subject drop.

The next several hours pass by in silence while the genin were practicing until it was time to eat dinner then everyone took a shower to wash away the grime and sweat before going to bed only to repeat the process the next day.

When Sakura and her team exited the house the next day Kora who had been napping on the step flew into Sakura's face excitedly "Mistress I have returned with letters from the Satsujins and Uchu's" she squeaked loudly.

"Very good Kora-chan" Sakura praised the tiny bug and relieved the moth of her letters, Kora disappeared with a puff of smoke to catch up on her missed sleep, she had flew straight back after getting the response letters.

"You three go practice, while I read these" Sakura ordered and sat down on a rock she unfolded the first letter from Yume's parents, leaned her head back and took an extremely large deep breath before looking down to scan the contents.

*To Sakura-sama

We received your letter, and Setsuko and I have some concerns, how will this tattoo and piercing benefit our daughter because we really don't see how, unless you've come up with a way to make them useful we'll have to say no.

Signed by the Uchu's*

Sakura winced 'Ok maybe I should have told them about the seals and the chakra receivers' she groaned, which let one of the girls know that their parents had said no, and it hurt but they would get over it eventually, next Sakura opened the letter from the Satsujins.

*To Sakura-san

Kiyomi and I got your letter and we think that it would best if you waited to reward Yume with such a thing until you returned from your current mission so that you can better explain it to us, we trust you very much but we'd rather hear it from you personally.

Signed by the Satsujins*

'Ok so neither letter was an outright rejection to the idea' Sakura breathed out, she would be able to convince both sets of parents and really there wasn't any harm in getting piercings or tattoo's, as long as you can handle a little bit of pain.

"Alright listen up, the tattoo's and piercings will wait until a couple days after we get back from this mission" Sakura announced the genin looked at each other then shrugged they could wait none of them were in a big hurry anyway.

Sakura leaned back and that's when she spotted Shino and his genin along with Kakuzu walking towards them at a near run, she had never seen Kakuzu go that fast so she quickly hopped to her feet and waited.

"I need your help" Kakuzu nearly crashed into her, she was the only person he would ask for help and this was a problem he couldn't handle on his own "The meeting isn't going very well they still dislike me for what happened in the past" Kakuzu admitted.

Sakura ground her teeth in frustration, this had to stop otherwise she was going to blow her top again and it wouldn't be very pretty "Let's go, Yukimaru, Yume, Tsukiko behave for Shino until I get back" Sakura ordered and then stomped after Kakuzu.

The entire council along with the elders and Shibuki were in the meeting room, they all felt Sakura's chakra long before Kakuzu and her entered the room, the elders were confused what had set the sweet woman off.

"For personal reasons Sakura Kamizuru will be joining this meeting" Kakuzu coughed into his hand, they were terrified of her and for good reason, her chakra was leaking out in her anger not to mention she looked like a demon with that sneer on her face.

Before the elders could try to calm the situation down one of the councilmen spoke up "You should be locked away for the crimes you committed in this village" he pointed his finger at Kakuzu but he didn't expect the woman at his side to jump to Kakuzu's defense.

"Oh you mean the non existent crime, you had him go after the first Hokage and when he failed you locked him up in jail, not only that it was an unjust reason" Sakura hissed and suddenly they knew the reason why Kakuzu had called her in.

"He killed people and became an S Class Criminal how can you defend that monster" the councilmen shouted back and sat down in his seat triumphantly thinking he had the pink haired woman beat and she wouldn't be able to answer.

"We all kill and he wouldn't have become an S Class Criminal if the village hadn't of locked him up, I'm a monster and I will always defend my precious people" Sakura snarled back and bared her sharp teeth at him.

"Your crazy how can you call him one of your precious people" the councilmen argued back he wouldn't admit to it but this was kind of fun even though he was on the losing side not that he would admit to that either.

"When I was really young Kakuzu held out a helping hand to me, he was one of the ones to help me grow into the person I am now" Sakura sighed "And for the record the supposed crime happened over a hundred years ago and Kakuzu is no longer a criminal" she stared at him.

The entire council were in disbelief but they couldn't deny what Sakura said "Alright then, we'll accept the village Hidden in the Leaves terms, consider yourself the liaison between our village and yours Kakuzu-san" one of the elders spoke up.

"And consider your slate wiped clean due to obvious reasons we will only admit the villages mistakes just this once" the councilmen coughed out in embarrassment it really hurt their pride to be showed up by a woman.

Outside the building "Thanks to you I've finished business 2 and a half weeks early and thank you for the help Sakura" Kakuzu bowed his head at Sakura who smiled kindly in return "Mind if I join you for the rest of the time, I don't feel like going back yet" he wanted to enjoy his vacation.

"Sure Kakuzu-san" Sakura grinned and led the way back to where her genin and Shino's genin were practicing their individual jutsu's, taking a look at the sun Sakura whistled to gain their attention "Lunchtime" she called out.

Shino and his team disappeared which left Fu, her three genin, Sakura herself and now Kakuzu, this time Fu made lunch when it was finished they went back outside and practiced for the rest of the day Shino didn't come back.

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur and soon they were packing their things, while Fu went around cleaning up her house and making sure everything was in order before packing up her own stuff, she was excited to leave the village for the first time ever.

Once the door was locked and Shino and his team along with Kakuzu appeared all 10 shinobi were led back through the under water tunnel entrance and to the outside world, it had been a long few weeks and the kids were eager to go home.

The Leaf Shinobi started forward while Fu hesitated, Sakura saw this and came to a stop, she motioned for the others to go ahead, Sakura wanted to talk to Fu for a few minutes alone "You ok, I thought that this was what you wanted" Sakura asked the minute they were gone.

"I did, I do, but it's so scary, have you ever felt like this, like the minute you leave the village something will happen" Fu asked her voice was thick with fear and her hands were shaking she was terrified of leaving the safe haven that was her village.

Sakura smiled fondly "It is scary the first time, but I've gotten used to it, and Fu something is always going to happen, whether that be something good or something bad, but that's why I'm here so something horrible won't happen" Sakura took Fu by the hand.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes I'll lead you" Sakura instructed and Fu did as asked, then Sakura pulled on Fu's arm and led her several steps forward, Fu opened her eyes, she felt so free now that she was out she could make a lot of friends.

'Sakura get here now' Kakuzu's voice filtered through their mental connection and Sakura took off faster than Fu could blink, though she ran after the woman a moment later when they caught up with the 6 genin and two adults Fu saw the problem.

A man was pinning Tsukiko and Yume down to the ground with a kunai to their next, tears were leaking from the corners of the girls eyes "Who the hell are you" Sakura snapped her teeth viciously at the man, it was just like before.

"I'm Shometsu, I work for Gisei and he wants these two girls as his personal breeders" Shometsu introduced himself before wrapping both Tsukiko and Yume up with his special jutsu and disappearing before their eyes.

Sakura's anger exploded, as she hastily stretched out her senses, several miles to the right she felt her female students chakra "Every genin left on the companions NOW" her demand came unexpectedly and the only remaining girl started crying.

"Kiki stop crying" Shino knew that Sakura was pissed, she hated it when someone precious to her was taken, hurt, or killed, but he didn't want to see his only female student cry like she was or for Sakura to become even more vicious.

Sand rushed up around the entire group and Kakuzu felt the feeling that they were travelling at a high speed, it was much faster than the last time but since there Sakura was to busy focusing, he couldn't ask not that he wanted to break her concentration.

Several minutes later the sand released them and they appeared in front of Shometsu, before he could transport again, Sakura who had pulled out her hair whip, flicked her wrist and wrapped Shometsu in her hair and then wrapped the sand she was using around the man.

Sakura looked like a demon just summoned from hell, her hair was crackling with electricity from her lightning nature chakra, her eyes held the fire of her fire nature chakra, her skin was slicked wet from her water nature chakra and feet and fists were encased in her earth.

Before Shometsu could blink, Tsukiko and Yume were safely next to Yukimaru who quickly set to work on removing their bindings "You dare touch what I care for" Sakura hissed getting in Shometsu's face before he could speak.

"Perhaps Gisei didn't get the hint last time" Sakura snarled her chakra lashing out angrily, she still had most of her control, if either girl had been hurt though Sakura doubted she'd have her iron clad control.

Shometsu gulped, Kuiru hadn't come back and what Sakura had just hinted at led Shometsu to believe that she had been the one to kill Kuiru, before he could talk though, the sand around his body started squeezing him.

"Yukimaru help them onto Midori" Sakura ordered and started walking away, Shometsu wouldn't live to see the next day, until Gisei got the hint to stop coming after her female students she would continue making examples out of his subordinates.

Yukimaru quickly did as told and all of them started walking in the direction of the Leaf Village, when all of them were focused on walking forward Sakura formed her hand into a fist and squeezed, several minutes later she called out to the sand.

It came back bloody and she quickly sealed it in her gourd "Didn't want them to see" Kakuzu spoke up from behind her and Sakura nodded "We are going to fly aren't we" he sighed, not that he had a problem with it and really it was for the best if they got back asap.

"Yes" Sakura wasted no time forming the hand signs to her summoning jutsu "Everyone climb on we need to get back to the Leaf Village now" Sakura ordered, they couldn't stay out here another day, that much was obvious.

Everyone quickly climbed Tomo's massive body who had come at his Mistresses call, he flapped his massive wings and they rose in the air before taking off at a slow speed, Tomo didn't want the children to fall off.

Tsukiko and Yume had glued themselves to Sakura's side after the last several minutes they were glad Sakura had gotten to them in time but they were still shaking in fear and Sakura was the only person who could calm them down.

"When we get back to the village, I'll talk to each of your parents and see if I can't convince them to let you girls get your tattoo's and piercings" Sakura clutched onto both teens, as Tomo started lowering himself to the ground right outside the Leaf Village gates.

"We'd like that very much Sakura-sensei" Tsukiko slid down the side of Tomo's body and into Yukimaru's waiting arms, he had done this before so he was helping the others down, Yume came down next but Ijime took Yukimaru's place at the last minute.

"Hey Yume, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime, only if you want" Ijime got all the words out and blushed a bright red, Yume did the same thing but she quickly nodded her head, her crush was finally paying attention to her.

Tsukiko sulked and looked at Yukimaru, after he had given her those flowers that one time he hadn't given her any other hint about liking her and Tsukiko was about ready to take matters into her own hands.

"Maybe we can go on a double date to that barbeque restaurant" Tsukiko spoke up bravely, internally giggling when Yukimaru ground his teeth in anger "Will you be my date Yukimaru-kun" she asked innocently.

Yukimaru's mouth dropped open in surprise, he wasn't sure if that was how the whole asking someone out on a date thing was supposed to go, but Yukimaru certainly didn't want Tsukiko to ask anyone else but him out.

"Of course" Yukimaru grabbed Tsukiko's hand and twined their fingers together, like how he had seen his mom and dad do all the time and found it to be comfortable, Yukimaru was finally taking his first step towards the future he wanted with Tsukiko.

"May Orososhi and I join you" Kiki clasped her hand in Orososhi's while asking this "Let's make it a triple date" she was brave and the others quickly nodded their head, with that it was decided that all the genin would be going on dates.

Sakura internally snickered but she supposed she could talk to Tsukiko's parents about that arranged marriage they had suggested a long time ago again, after Sakura's conversation with Yukimaru all those weeks ago, she got the feeling Tsukiko was the only girl for him.

"Yukimaru you go get your father, we need to have a little chat with Tsukiko's parents first and then I'll talk to your parents Yume" Sakura nudged Yukimaru off and he ran down the streets towards the compound.

Kakuzu who had been silent since they got on Tomo finally spoke up again "I'll take the mission report to Lord Minato and bring you all of your pay" he turned down the street and headed off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"And we are going to go train" Shino ordered his genin and left as well walking along the dirt road going to the training grounds his three genin following him until it was time for their date, which would be set up later.

Sakura was left with the two females and Fu "Yume you go on home, I'll see you later" she motioned for Yume to go on ahead and the girl quickly ran off she couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed later tonight.

"Midori, show Fu around the village" Sakura ordered and the two disappeared down another side road "Now lets go see your parents" she looked down at the still shaken Tsukiko and hoped that the proximity of her parents would help further sooth the girl.

Shikamaru met them at the entrance of the Uchu household "Your Father, Tsunade-sama and Mamoru are coming over for dinner tonight" he told her before they went in, Sakura nodded she would deal with that later.

"Kamizuru-sama, Tsukiko, welcome back" Atsuko greeted and led everyone through her house and into the living room where Setsuko was waiting for them "What brings you over" Atsuko was nervous, she had never seen Sakura look so frightened.

"Well there are several things, one is while we were away from the village Tsukiko nearly got kidnapped, the immediate threat was taken care of but I'm afraid unless the man who is behind the attempts is taken down leaving the village will always be a risk" Sakura started.

She wanted to get the bad news out of the way "As long as I am with them, no one will so much as touch my students" Sakura was fiercely protective over her genin and the Uchu's could see that so they were immensely reassured that Tsukiko would be safe.

"For the second topic, I have a way to make the piercing and tattoo useful" Sakura tapped her neck showing off the tattoo there "It's a custom made seal that lets the user create a mental connection with another person or several" she explained to the Uchu's confusion.

"It lets us communicate over a set distance" Sakura sighed "It will go around her wrist, I'll design it to her liking" Sakura shrugged it shouldn't be to hard and no one will think anything of the tattoo because everything happened within the mind.

Setsuko chuckled of course Sakura would come up with a way to convince them to let Tsukiko get a tattoo but they weren't sold on the piercing yet "And the piercing will be a chakra receiver, Hoshi can get one to and it will help them connect chakra" Sakura grinned.

"Also it's another way to create a mental connection" Sakura concluded the second topic with a smirk, she never lost an argument and always made people see things her way "And finally onto the last topic" Sakura bit her lip.

Shikamaru sat up straighter there was only one reason why Sakura wanted him here and looking at his son sitting next to Tsukiko and holding hands with the girl, he had a pretty good guess that it was about that.

"If your offer of creating an arranged marriage between Tsukiko and Yukimaru is still available, we'd like to negotiate that now" Sakura sighed out, she was pretty sure that neither teen would fall for anyone else.

And before the Uchu clan elders started demanding the Leaders to make Tsukiko marry someone of their choosing, this would prevent that Atsuko grinned, she had known all along that Sakura would come around to the idea of arranging a marriage between the children.

"Why Sakura-sama, I thought you'd never ask" Atsuko turned smug and Sakura laughed, and allowed the woman to brag for a few minutes before they got down to business drawing up the contract between Yukimaru and Tsukiko.

Once their names were signed and the contract was put away Sakura stood "Alright well we're going to go get Yume and then get those tattoo's and piercings" she smiled at Atsuko and Setsuko and led the way from the house.

Shikamaru pressed a chaste kiss to Sakura's lips before heading back home, he would cook tonight since everyone would be busy it would just be him, Sakura, her half brother and Sakura's parents "Make an extra plate for one of my friends" Sakura called out and an extra.

The minute the 3 stepped in the Satsujin household Kiyomi spoke before Sakura could talk "I'm so glad your my daughters sensei, here's some money for the tattoo and piercing" handed over the money and then disappeared around the corner.

"Well ok let's go get those tattoo's and piercings, Yume bring Chisana" Sakura ordered and the teens and their companions followed her to the tattoo and piercing shop, inside Kakuzu was once again waiting for Sakura.

Without a word he handed out the pay to the genin and Sakura, then left to find Shino and his genin team so that they could get their mission pay, a minute later Fu entered the shop and together they went up to the counter.

"Fu you go first, I have to fill out the underage forms for the kids" Sakura handed over the design and Fu was quickly led into the room to be prepped for the new tattoo, while Sakura sat down and started filling out the forms.

20 minutes later she was done so Sakura handed over the forms, now she had to design the tattoo's for the girls and Yukimaru by the time she was done with that Fu was finished "So their parents agreed" Fu asked looking over the designs.

"Yeah neither of them know that their parents agreed to let them get two tattoo's though, so it should be a shocker to them" Sakura whispered, before she had left both sets of parents had agreed to two tattoo's, one regular and the other the mental connection tattoo seal.

Next Sakura called the three teens over "Alright girls these are the two tattoo's you'll be getting" Sakura grinned when their eyes lit up in excitement "Your parents agreed on two tattoo's and the belly button piercings" Sakura announced.

"For Yukimaru we have Kanpecki's paw print in watery blue on his arm, along with a wrist tattoo, the thread is pale green with japanese kanji in magenta, blood red cherry blossoms, and the watery blue camellia" Sakura held out the two designs to Yukimaru who took them carefully.

"He will also be getting his right ear pierced, while Kanpecki also gets his right ear pierced" Sakura paid the amount of ryo and Yukimaru was led into the back room to get started on his tattoo's and piercing.

Sakura followed "Use these" Sakura held out the chakra receivers for both boy and companion and then went back out to explain to the two girls what their tattoo's would be and where they would be at.

"Tsukiko has Hoshi's paw print in dark pink with dark green vines and a pink star and dark green half moon on her ankle along with the wrist tattoo, in dark pink with dark green japanese kanji, inside will be green vines and blood red cherry blossoms" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Tsukiko will have her belly button pierced and Hoshi's left ear" Sakura passed out the designs and chakra receivers and Tsukiko was also led from the room, finally Sakura turned to Yume who had been patiently waiting for her turn.

"And for Yume, red rabbit ears with Chisana's name around them in blue on her upper arm, and for the wrist tattoo red thread with blue japanese kanji and blue hibiscus flowers and lime green cherry blossoms, a belly button piercing and Chisana's right ear pierced" Sakura finished.

A couple hours later the three genin, who had secretly decided to wait until they were older to get another tattoo because despite what Sakura-sensei said they still hurt, left to go home and get ready for their date at the barbeque restaurant Tsukiko had suggested.

When Yukimaru, Sakura, Fu and the two companions got home Mamoru who had been waiting impatiently for his big sister, jumped into Sakura's arms with a loud squeal "Onee-chan okaerinasai" he greeted and Sakura tickled his tummy to which he broke into loud giggles.

"Who's a cutie" Sakura blew a raspberry on Mamoru's stomach and he squealed even more louder, Yukimaru who had been watching sighed, sometimes he wished he had a little sister or a little brother to bond with like that.

Shikamaru saw this and pulled the boy into a hug "Someday you'll get your wish just be patient" he reassured Yukimaru who returned his hug, then gave his grandparents a wave and gave his young uncle a gentle pat on the head before rushing up to his room to get ready.

15 minutes later he came back down the stairs and Sakura smiled at him in pride, he was wearing a magenta Yukata with pale green markings, he had a inside pocket that held his pale green and magenta wallet.

"I'm going to go buy Tsukiko-chan flowers from Ino's shop, I'll see you all later after my date" Yukimaru put on his pale green and magenta sandals and exited through the door to head to the Yamanaka flower shop and then onwards to pick up Tsukiko.

Tsunade who started grinning "Why don't you just put that in the fridge, I feel like barbeque tonight, Mamoru can stay with Hibiki, Hidan and Suzumebachi" she announced and her three year old son pouted at her, he had wanted to stay with his onee-chan.

"If you don't mind Tsunade-san, I love kids, and I wouldn't mind watching Mamoru-kun" Fu spoke up, she had basically been forgotten in all the chaos of meeting Sakura's parents and half brother who was absolutely adorable.

Tsunade swung around and eyed the green haired woman before eyeing Sakura for some sort of confirmation "You can trust Fu, mom" Sakura grinned "Hey Mamoru if you be good for Fu, I'll make sure to bring you back a yummy snack" she compromised with the pouting three year old.

Mamoru's light red eyes lit up "I'll be a good boy onee-chan so don't forget Mamoru" he clambered into Fu's open arms and sat down at the table that still held two plates full of food to start eating dinner while everyone got dressed up to go out on a double date together.

When they entered the barbeque restaurant Sakura spotted the six teenagers already eating Tsukiko was clutching the sunflowers Yukimaru had bought her while Yume was holding a hibiscus flower Ijime had gotten her Kiki was without.

After they got seated Naruto and Hinata came through the restaurant doors and asked for a seat with Sakura and her group "Hello Hinata-chan, Naruto" Sakura greeted and took a sip of her water that she had ordered along with the meat.

Across the restaurant "Your mom is here" Ijime had noticed the adults and groaned, they were babysitting them even on their date, Yukimaru turned around in his seat and eyed Sakura, his father, grandparents, Naruto and Hinata before shrugging.

"Don't think we have to worry about them coming over here, they seem preoccupied with their own date" Yukimaru turned back around to swipe his meat of the grill before Tsukiko could steal it like she had while he was turned around.

He stuffed it into his mouth to Tsukiko's amusement "I'm glad we don't have to worry about my clan breaking us up" when he had presented the flowers to Tsukiko, Yukimaru had asked her to be his girlfriend.

Even though they weren't ready for real kisses, they could still hold hands and go on dates and kisses on the cheek and forehead and hand were definitely pg enough to not get any bad attention from people who didn't think they were old enough to date.

"Me to" Yukimaru was happy, just like his mom, he had found the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, and when he felt ready Yukimaru would learn Gyakusatsu-ism and become immortal like his parents, and grandparents were.

Tsukiko sighed happily and leaned her head on Yukimaru's shoulder "Hey Yukimaru how come you never told me you liked me before" she was curious, anytime Tsukiko had mentioned that she had liked Yukimaru the two always ended up having some kind of argument.

Yukimaru gulped nervously "Girls are finicky so I wasn't sure if you meant that you liked me or if you were just trying to act like you did because of other girls in the class who approached me all the time" he explained and hoped he didn't get whacked.

"Silly boy" Tsukiko huffed in exasperation and grabbed her grilled meat from the grill and quickly ate it "So when we get married, can we do what Shikamaru-sama and Sakura-sensei did" she asked innocently and Yukimaru choked on his water.

"Uhh what" came Yukimaru's response, then he thought over Tsukiko's question "You mean instead of you getting Kamizuru as your last name I change mine to Uchu" Yukimaru finally asked and Tsukiko nodded her head rapidly.

Yukimaru thought it over "If that's what you want me to do then I'll do it" he shrugged, last names weren't really important to him all Yukimaru wanted was to be with Tsukiko and that was it to be honest.

A few hours later all the teens left the restaurant to head home, it had been a wonderful night, the minute they were gone Sakura called the waiter over "I'd like to get one of those sweet potato dumplings, my little brother loves them" she ordered the sweet she had promised.

With that the adults paid for the meal boxed up the leftovers, Tsunade took them saying that she had been craving meat lately Sakura got the suspicion that her step mother might be pregnant again, but she wouldn't be the one to tell that to the blonde.

With her reversed age, she had gotten even more powerful and when she was pregnant with Mamoru, Tsunade hadn't wanted to believe it and panicked, the male nurse that had been ordered to check her over, had gotten decked right in the face, his jaw had shattered.

"I think I might be pregnant again" Tsunade admitted and Sakura took a large step away from the woman "Sakura would you please check me over" she smirked when her pink haired step daughter backed up into the wall.

"Sure mom as long as you promise not to deck me in the face, you don't even know how long it took me to repair the last guys jaw for telling you that you were pregnant" Sakura shivered, and Tsunade rolled her eyes but nodded promising to keep her hands to herself.

A moment later Sakura was checking her over "It's another boy" Sakura announced pulling away, she looked down at her own flat stomach, Sakura couldn't wait to have children of her own but she was extremely satisfied with Yukimaru for the time being.

"Was that jealousy I just saw" Tsunade accused teasingly, she knew Sakura wouldn't complain, it was her own choice to wait, but Tsunade didn't, the minute she had gotten married to Jashin, Tsunade had jumped him and she ended up pregnant.

"Maybe just a little bit, but I think they can wait a few more years" Sakura admitted and hugged Tsunade then Jashin, then led them all back to the Kamizuru compound where Yukimaru, Fu and Mamoru waited.

The minute Sakura walked through the door he toddled over to her "Up" he demanded and Sakura leaned down to heave the tot into her arms "Yummy Snack" Mamoru held out his hands and waited for the sweet she had promised him.

Sakura smiled fondly and handed over the sweet potato dumpling, Mamoru squealed and quickly bit into the dumpling, Sakura transferred Mamoru over to Tsunade and bid the three farewell, she was exhausted and ready for bed now.

The next morning Sakura rolled over on top of Shikamaru, it woke him instantly from his deep slumber, his wife was abnormally hot, so he pressed his hand to her forehead and groaned, Sakura rarely got sick but it seemed today would be one of those rare days.

'It could be worse, she could be throwing up' just as Shikamaru had that thought Sakura threw herself out of the bed and scrambled into the bathroom to violently throw up 'Hospital visit, rest for the whole day and find temporary sensei for Team 9 genin' he wrote a mental list.

"Midori will you tell Yukimaru that his mother is sick, and that I'm taking her to the hospital" Shikamaru commanded the snow wolf and she trotted out into the hall and up the stairs to Yukimaru's room, while he strode into the bathroom.

Sakura was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet "Come on my sweet cherry blossom" Shikamaru lifted Sakura gently into his arms and carried her down the hall where Yukimaru met him "Do you know who can help train you today" he asked the teen.

"Uncle Shino" Yukimaru stared at Sakura in concern, she looked pale "I'll go round up Tsukiko and Yume and then go find him" he took off, his dad would take care of Sakura, Yukimaru would make her, her favorite soup later tonight.

Shikamaru headed towards the hospital while Yukimaru collected his teammates and headed towards Shino's chakra "Shino-sensei, Sakura-sensei is sick today, so we've come to train with you for the day" Yukimaru took charge.

At the hospital Sakura was getting checked over by Kabuto who had become her personal assistant "Well you've got food poisoning" he concluded and then prescribed Sakura some medicine "Make sure she rests for the rest of the day" Kabuto instructed Shikamaru.

"Gotcha" Shikamaru lifted Sakura into his arms again and climbed on top of Midori who had been waiting patiently outside the hospital "Home" he commanded and she took of at slow walk, she didn't want to get thrown up on.

Once back at home Shikamaru put Sakura under the covers, set a trashcan by her side and crawled back in to snuggle for a while, Sakura had fallen back asleep long before they had gotten back home so he didn't see the problem with napping for a bit.

A few hours later Sakura woke up with a groan her stomach rumbled uncomfortably and she quickly grabbed the trash can and threw up in it, when she was finished Sakura wiped her mouth with some washrags and laid back down.

She easily went back to sleep, only to be woken back up several hours later by her bedroom door creaking open "I've made you, your favorite soup Kaa-chan" Yukimaru carried a tray in and then helped Sakura sit up in bed.

"Thank you Yukimaru" Sakura smiled fondly at the teen before eyeing the food before her, crackers, peanut butter sandwich and cheesy potato soup along with some ginger tea to help settle her stomach "Love you" she murmured softly before slowly eating.

When the food was finished Yukimaru grabbed up the tray and took it into the kitchen for a thorough washing "Love you goodnight kaa-chan, otou-san" he bid the two goodnight, ran all the way up to his room took a shower and then went to bed.

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling much better 'That's the last time I don't check what I eat' she huffed in her thoughts, Sakura never had been able to deny Tsunade on whatever she wanted, Sakura was just like the woman in some ways.

"Didn't see you much yesterday" Fu was sitting on the couch in the living room, but when she saw Sakura, Fu followed the woman into the kitchen where she quickly started making breakfast for the other occupants of the house.

"Had food poisoning" Sakura sighed, cracked another egg then furiously whipped it with the heavy whipping cream and powdered sugar to make whipped cream for the pancakes Shikamaru loved, then she melted some chocolate over the stove for chocolate sauce.

Fu grimaced it was no fun getting sick, though she supposed, if there was someone there to help take care of you it would be fun to be pampered and waited on hand and foot 'When will I get a chance to fall in love' Fu was a little jealous.

The smell of food had woken the two males and they wandered into the kitchen yawning, and sat down at the table, waiting patiently for the pancakes Sakura was currently making "You feel better today Kaa-chan" Yukimaru asked yawning again.

"Absolutely, and to make up for yesterday, you three will have to train extra hard" Sakura announced, then she started dishing out the food which was quickly eaten, when the dishes were done up Sakura and Yukimaru exited the house.

Tsukiko and Yume were waiting outside the compound, and Sakura led them to a different training ground "Today you three will learn about your wrist tattoo's" Sakura smirked when they looked at the unassuming tattoo.

Sakura slowly formed the hand signs to her jutsu "Ninja Art: Mental Connection Seal" Sakura called out for effect, but since none of them besides Kakuzu knew how to use the jutsu she created her mind was silent.

"Line up" Sakura ordered "Push your chakra into the tattoo around my neck" she instructed and leaned down for the teens to reach, when they were done, Sakura told them to do the same to each other before taking a deep breath.

"Repeat these hand signs" Sakura ran through her hand signs 4 times until the teens finally caught on "Now Ninja Art: Mental Connection Seal" Sakura called out, her chakra pulsed and connected with her genin.

'Can you three hear me' Sakura spoke through her mind and the teens nodded, they were a little spooked to hear Sakura in their heads 'Now for the rest of the day, I want you to keep talking to each other through this connection' she ordered again.

"While your keeping this jutsu up, you three will be practicing, I have a list of things that I want you to complete today" Sakura unrolled a scroll and smirked, Shikamaru had told her Lord Minato had announced the date of the chunin exams.

It was 7 months away, by the time it rolled around the teens would be 14 in the meantime she would push them past their limits, Sakura's genin would be the top of the top none of them would fail the chunin exams.

"On this list includes, endurance/stamina training, meaning laps, push ups, sit ups, strength training, punching a tree, training dummy, chakra training, jutsu's, walking on water, tree climbing, and enhancing your speed" Sakura stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Speed, you'll be dodging everything I throw at you, mental training you'll be put in a genjutsu for 30 minutes, marksmanship, you'll improve on your aim, and swordsmanship, you will learn how to properly wield a blade and then finally taijutsu" Sakura finished.

Yukimaru groaned, if that was their new training schedule they would be a pile of mush at the end of each day "Oh and you'll be wearing these weights" Sakura added and held up leg and arm weights, they could be hidden under their wraps.

Once the weights were in place Sakura started dishing out more orders "15 laps, 15 push ups, 15 sit ups and you must use chakra to enhance your speed on your laps" she clapped her hands and they started running, Kanpecki joined Yukimaru because Sakura ordered him to.

Shino showed up with his genin and the three teens started on their own laps "You were sick yesterday" Shino was a little miffed that Sakura had gotten to lounge around in bed all day, while he had to help train her genin.

"Yeah it was terrible, had to go to the hospital and everything" Sakura groaned, Shino was upset with her "Sorry, I'll make it up to you anytime" she offered and Shino nodded in acceptance, he would wait until something came up and he had no choice but to ask Sakura for help.

While they were talking Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume had moved onto push ups and then sit ups "Sakura-sensei we're finished with laps, push ups and sit ups" Tsukiko called out, this would be a long day, she would be drenched in sweat before it even ended.

"Good move onto kicking and punching the training dummy, then move onto punching and kicking the tree, enhance your strength with your chakra and don't hold back" Sakura called out the next instructions she wouldn't let her genin get lazy.

"What kind of training schedule is that" Shino seriously wondered about the sanity of his sister sometimes, already the schedule Sakura had her genin on sounded tough but for some reason none of them were complaining it was like they all loved to train.

Sakura shrugged "A new one the chunin exams are 7 months away and I want them to be at their strongest they can be" she stated and flipped through her seal book, Sakura was trying to come up with even more seals that she could create and use.

'Hey Yukimaru, why do you think Sakura-sensei started us on a new training schedule' Yume sent the thought towards Yukimaru who continued to kick the training dummy until he grew tired of that and then moved onto a tree to start in while Tsukiko took her turn at the dummy.

Yukimaru thought for a few minutes 'Maybe something important is going to happen soon, why don't you ask Sakura-sensei, she might tell you anything you want to know' Yukimaru punched the thick tree and it cracked under the force.

He continued pummeling it until the tree broke and both girls stared at him in awe 'Wow Yukimaru-kun your so strong' Tsukiko giggled in his thoughts and Yukimaru sighed and moved over another tree to start kicking it.

'Sakura-sensei, why did you set us up on a new training schedule' Yume sent the thought at Sakura who grinned at her in pride, Sakura remained silent for several minutes before deciding to indulge Yume in her curiosity.

'Chunin exams, you have to be as strong as possible' Sakura sent back 'Now get back to work' she gestured at the free training dummy and Yume started in on her own punches and kicks while Yukimaru and Tsukiko whacked at a tree.

When they were finished "Start the tree climbing exercise, and then after 30 minutes of that start the walking on water exercise 30 minutes of that and then we'll break for lunch" Sakura instructed and grinned as they started running up the tree.

"Keep a watch on them Midori, I'm going to go get a healthy lunch" Sakura patted her companion on the head and went into town, the teens needed to start eating healthier, so Sakura would start them on a diet plan.

She gathered, carrots, banana's, celery, bottles of water, beets, canned spinach, canned green beans, zucchini, cucumbers and finally lettuce, then Sakura went back to the training field and took out her portable fire pit and cooking set along with her chopping board and knives.

Sakura put a pot of water over the grill once the fire was lit and then started chopping up all of her vegetables, some she grilled others she put in the water by the time the three teens were finished, their healthy lunch was done.

Bowls of soup were passed around along with grilled vegetables, banana's and bottles of water "From now on you three will be eating healthier foods" Sakura stated and used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of zucchini.

"Your parents have already agreed to this so no complaining" Sakura was blunt when Tsukiko opened her mouth, though Sakura misinterpreted what Tsukiko was going to say because the minute Sakura was done she started talking again.

"These are delicious" Tsukiko plucked a piece of sliced beets up from the plate "You won't get any complaints from us Sakura-sensei" she smiled cheekily and then shoved the beet into her mouth and swallowed.

Several minutes later half the food had been devoured and Sakura motioned for them to stand "Alright it's time to stretch your muscles and get to practicing on your jutsu's, today I've invited a special guest Asuma Sarutobi" Sakura motioned to the older man.

"Tsukiko here has wind nature chakra, which I don't, so I was hoping you could give her a few hints" Sakura hoped Asuma didn't mind helping out a little and besides the more jutsu's the three knew the better prepared they'd be for the chunin exams.

"And don't forget what I asked" Sakura called out when Asuma led Tsukiko over to the tree's and asked her to show him what she had learned so far, Yume turned to face her own training dummy and in turns practiced both jutsu's she had been taught.

Yukimaru started out with his water shotgun, then moved to his water sword and then to water shuriken until they each of them had used up most of their chakra and came trotting over looking exhausted but ready for their next orders.

"Time to dodge" Sakura didn't give them any time to react and quickly threw a shuriken at Yume who ducked to avoid it, then Sakura sent a barrage of various weapons until she ran out, her students had done well and only had a few scratches here and there.

Sakura gathered her weapons "Genjutsu training" Sakura formed the hand signs to her genjutsu and leaned back to wait for the 30 minutes to be over, because it would be awhile until they figured out how to break this particular one.

"Are you trying to kill them" Shino asked, this was outrageous even if Sakura wanted her genin to be the very best they could, it was no reason to set them up on an impossible training schedule, from the way she had talked it sounded like there was even more to do.

"Nope just shape them up a little, if they start complaining then they can stop" Sakura shrugged, she wanted to test their limits and see how far they could be pushed at the moment, then Sakura would create a proper schedule for everything.

Each day they improved, Sakura would add a little more on until they could do everything on the list "Oh" Shino sighed, he understood what Sakura was doing and really she wasn't hurting them any, and plus they were getting stronger because of it.

Exactly 29 minutes later the teens broke out of Sakura's genjutsu "Good job take a few minutes to rest" Sakura praised and Tsukiko and Yume slid to the ground, Yukimaru who had been through this kind of training before stayed standing for a few more moments.

Then he finally flopped down on the ground with a sigh, its not that he was exhausted, he just wanted to continue on with training Yukimaru loved training, he always had but now Sakura was no longer taking it easy on him and it felt liberating.

15 minutes later Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume were back on their feet as they took out their tantou swords and waited for instructions, Sakura showed them the proper way to hold the blade and then had them practice with a training dummy.

When they were finished with that they practiced their marksmanship standing further away each time and improving a lot more than when they had been in the academy finally when they were done with that Sakura called out to them.

It was 2 hours before it was dinner time "Taijutsu spar only 1 hour on top of the water" Sakura ordered and they quickly jumped a top the water and began fighting each other getting soaked in the process as one of them lost control over their chakra a few times.

Once they stopped all three teens wanted to slump to the ground in exhaustion, but they felt like they had improved a lot more than in the entire time since becoming a genin, they would gladly continue this new training schedule if it meant becoming stronger.

Sakura dismissed the two girls and they trudged home, while Sakura helped Yukimaru onto Kanpecki's back "Day off tomorrow" she called out before the two could disappear around a corner, not that they would stop practicing even on their day off.

"That was so awesome, hey Kaa-chan do you think you can help me practice with Kanpecki's snow jutsu tomorrow on our private training ground at the Kamizuru compound" Yukimaru could barely keep his eyes open as Sakura nodded in response to his question.

Though the minute they walked into the house, he slid off Kanpecki his stomach was growling with hunger and something smelt good, it was yesterdays left over dinner and Yukimaru quickly scarfed it down, he was a growing boy and he needed sustenance.

Shikamaru laughed when Yukimaru asked for seconds, the boy didn't usually but Sakura must have worked them to the core today and everyone knew that the more energy used the more hungry you felt at the end of the day.

After dinner was devoured Yukimaru trudged up the stairs to his room wearily, and took a shower before falling into his bed "You must have really worked your genin today" Shikamaru stated a moment later.

"To make up for yesterday" Sakura shrugged they had made it through every single thing she had ordered them to do which they could improve and do a lot more, the two headed down the hall to their room after taking a shower together they curled up on the bed and went to sleep.

The next 4 months went by like this every couple of weeks Sakura stepping up Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume's training there was just a few months left until the chunin exams when Sakura and her genin were called into the Hokage's office.

"I've been hearing great things about you and your team Sakura, so much so that I've decided to assign your team on a B Ranked Escort Mission, don't expect for this to happen a lot but your my only available jonin" Minato was at his wits end.

He had never had to make preparations for the chunin exams before, and Lord Kazekage had requested who ever that was available to come and escort him from his village to the Leaf and then back again when the chunin exams were over.

That meant he had to set up a hotel for the Kazekage and his siblings and do everything else all at once "Lord Minato calm down, your doing fine" Shizune who was still working as an assistant came into the room and saw the panicking man.

"So who are we escorting this time" Yukimaru was wary every time they left the village something bad happened to either Tsukiko or Yume or both at the same time, and if this mission was B Ranked chances are something was going to go wrong.

"Lord Kazekage, he's coming here to stay for the 4 months of the chunin exams" Minato who had finally calmed down after Shizune's various reassurances explained their mission escort, he really didn't want to send them out but he really had no choice.

Sakura took a deep breath "We'll be back in a jiffy" she wasn't going to waste any time walking on foot so she would be using her sand to travel at high speed towards the sand village and then have Tomo fly them back the whole thing should just take a day or two.

As opposed to 6, three there three back "Come on you three grab your packs" Sakura waved her hands and they left to collect their things, while she went to the gates once there she met up with Neji and his team.

"Neji it's been a while" Sakura greeted and got a nod in return "So are you going to introduce me to your three genin or do I have to make wild guesses" Sakura quirked her brow at the Hyuga who was being oddly silent.

Neji was grimacing on the inside his genin were horrible little brats and if one of them spoke up and called Sakura a name, he couldn't be sure what Sakura would do but since she had asked, Neji had no choice but to introduce them.

"This is Hajime, Kyoko, and Shin, you three this is Sakura Kamizuru" Neji pointed at each genin then pointed at Sakura and waited for something to happen sure enough Shin who was the most idiotic boy on the team opened his mouth.

"Your Sakura-sensei, Ijime-nii-san always talks about you, Neji-sensei how come we never get to train with Sakura-sensei" Shin was Ijimes, little brother born an hour after the black haired boy that had constantly bullied Yukimaru.

Neji was in awe "Well maybe when we get back from our mission we can ask Sakura, if she wouldn't mind having a training session with us and her team" he looked at Sakura with his lavender eyes and begged her with them.

"I wouldn't mind Neji in fact it looks like those kids of yours could do with a little toughening up" Sakura snickered, they looked a little lazy and if she was right they caused Neji a lot of problems like Shino's genin had once given him problems.

"Thank you so much Sakura" Neji let out a relieved sigh "But now we have to get going" he ordered and he and his team marched through the village gates and down the road until they were clear out of sight.

Several minutes after they were gone Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume showed up "Alright we'll be travelling a different way" Sakura started and willed the sand around her wrist up and lift up her three genin before sitting on her own.

"This is cool Sakura-sensei" Yukimaru felt relieved this meant that they wouldn't have to camp out, he loved going outside the village yes but he never wanted anything to happen to his girlfriend again or Yume.

Sakura didn't waste any time and commanded the sand forward and soon they were floating over the lands and headed straight for Wind Country and by extension the Hidden Sand Village it only took them 6 hours but they made it to the village in record time.

Gaara was waiting for them at the entrance, he was surprised to see Sakura using the sand he had gifted her long ago, Gaara however wasn't prepared to be tackled in a hug by Sakura, who upon seeing him, jumped off her sand with a silly grin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sakura grinned "Gaara long time no see" she snickered at his deer in headlights look until the man cleared his throat and returned her hug, Gaara looked behind Sakura to see three genin sitting on the sand one of which looked a little angry with Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei you shouldn't call the Kazekage by his name like that, what happened to addressing people with proper respect didn't you drill that into our heads on our first mission, you don't want to create an international crisis" Tsukiko scolded.

"You shouldn't break your own rules" Yume joined in and Sakura threw them a playful glare and then rolled her eyes, after all these months they still remembered that lesson, of course that didn't apply to her because she was friends with all 5 kages.

"Lord Gaara is one of my best friends" Sakura quipped smugly "And my genin and I have come to escort you back to the Leaf Village on your request" Sakura gave him a flashy bow before commanding the sand again.

Gaara was amazed that the 13 year old girl he had known had turned into a wonderful 17 year old and now into a beautiful 22 year old, he was glad she was his best friend "It has been a long while hasn't it Sakura-chan" Gaara teased.

"And it's quite alright you three, Sakura is always like this and I won't be offended if Sakura just calls me by my first name" Gaara assured the two girls before turning to Sakura who had summoned Tomo for the return trip.

"Are you going to introduce me to your genin" Gaara asked when they all clambered up the side of Tomo's body "I already know Yukimaru because of that time in the Mist Village and it's nice to see you again" Gaara gave him a wave.

"Well then Tsukiko Uchu is the grey haired girl and Yume Satsujin is the blue/red haired girl everyone this is Gaara Subaku the Kazekage, his elder sister Temari and his older brother Kankurou" Sakura introduced the three sand siblings.

The girls were in awe, they had met their Hokage several times over the months so it was cool getting to meet someone new especially if that person was a Kage from another village "Hello Lord Kazekage" Yume greeted sweetly.

Over the months the girl had gotten use to her special ability and come out of her shell "Yume-san" Gaara gave her a nod then turned back to Sakura "So when are you going to have children of your own and I have a problem I'd like to ask your help with" Gaara asked suddenly.

Sakura turned red and Gaara chuckled at her "Maybe when these kids become chunin I might consider it and anything Gaara you know that" Sakura cleared her throat and threw Yukimaru a playful glare when he snickered at her.

"The Elders Ebizou and Chiyo have been pressuring me lately to find a suitable wife and I was wondering if you would help me choose" Gaara was clearly embarrassed the last time, he talked about couples with Sakura was when he had kissed her and she had cried on him.

Apparently Sakura also remembered "I'd love to help you Gaara" she sighed and made a mental checklist 'Get this mission over with, Help Neji with his Genin, Help Gaara find a wife, training' Sakura listed and took out a notebook.

Gaara smiled fondly and laid his head down in her lap, Yukimaru so badly wanted to speak up, but Lord Gaara wasn't really doing anything and Sakura wasn't paying him much attention in fact, it was just like how she acted with other guys.

Except for Shikamaru, his thoughts came to a screeching halt as Tomo disappeared with a puff of smoke and everyone started falling Tsukiko was screaming and Yukimaru quickly grabbed her and Yume.

Gaara quickly formed hand signs and cushioned everyone's fall with his sand when they were safely on the ground, Sakura growled murderously, and before the guy could demand them to hand Yume and Tsukiko over Sakura slit his throat.

The genin were used to this now, but Gaara felt a little fear no wonder she had wanted to get back so quickly, the dead body was quickly burned and then buried, Sakura was pissed Tomo wouldn't be ready to come back out for awhile.

"We can travel on my sand, it's only a couple of hours away" Gaara offered and Sakura frowned sheepishly, Gaara took a large step back when Sakura stomped the ground angrily though before huffing and then nodding to his question.

After that they were quickly on their way to the Leaf Village again and they made it just as the sun was going down, the genin were quiet and it allowed Sakura time to relax, all of them signed in at the gates and headed to the Hokage Tower.

Once Sakura directed Gaara to the hotel she dismissed Tsukiko and Yume and then went home, after a quiet dinner, Shikamaru was off on a mission, the two crawled into their individual beds after taking a shower and fell instantly asleep.

Sometime during the night Shikamaru slipped underneath the covers and wrapped himself around Sakura, he had heard from Gaara about what had happened, tomorrow he was going to convince Minato to convince Sakura to take a week off she was pushing herself to hard.


	6. Relaxation for Sakura Sensei

The next morning Sakura woke up when Shikamaru slid underneath the covers "And just where have you been" she yawned while rolling over, Sakura raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru when he wrapped his arms around her waist and refused to allow her to get out of bed.

"I've been talking to Lord Minato, and from today until 2 weeks from now, no training with your genin team" Shikamaru kissed Sakura on the lips, at Shikamaru's admission Sakura started struggling to get out of his arms.

When he pulled away Sakura started screeching at him "I promised our son I would help him practice with Kanpecki today and if you don't release me this instant, you won't be getting any for a week" Sakura was clearly not amused by his display of dominance over her.

Shikamaru hastily retracted his arms, he didn't want them to wind up broken because of his angry wife, nor did he want to lose that particular privilege "So long as you take it easy for the next couple of weeks" Shikamaru warned.

"Yeah, yeah using snow jutsu is easy for me and Yukimaru and Kanpecki will be the main ones using chakra today" Sakura snarked sarcastically, Shikamaru rarely tried to order her around, when he did it usually meant she was overworking herself.

So Sakura would indulge Shikamaru and relax for the next couple of weeks, to be honest Sakura had forgotten all about her promise to Yukimaru and now that she had some time off, she could take him out to the private training field in the Kamizuru Compound.

"Sukikyo would you mind delivering these messages to Tsukiko and Yume, let them know they have the next couple of weeks off" Sakura called out to her owl who hooted in response, took the messages Sakura wrote in her beak and then took off through the open window.

Sakura addressed her next animal companion "Ankaishoku, behave for Shikamaru please for my sake and help him with anything he needs" the fox still had trouble getting along with males and Sakura had been trying to help Ankaishoku get used to them.

"Of course Mistress Sakura" Ankaishoku wanted to growl in frustration, he extremely disliked Shikamaru, but Sakura had asked him, it was more like an order, and so Ankaishoku would help his Mistresses Mate around today with anything he needed.

Midori was already up and waiting when Sakura turned to her "You'll be helping me" Sakura grinned, it was great having her companion back especially now that Midori was like her, they would never have to worry about Midori dying again.

"Would you mind going to wake Kanpecki and Yukimaru for me" Sakura ran her hand through Midori's long fur, the wolf needed a trim, maybe after practice she would take Midori to the Inuzuka's and have it cut.

Sakura was momentarily distracted by a knock on her front door, so she gently pushed Midori in the direction of the stairs and the massive snow wolf went up to wake her pup and Yukimaru when Sakura opened the door she was greeted with her cousin.

"Hibiki what are you doing here" Sakura leaned down and picked the brunette boy up, then she gazed around to look for his parents, she found them a little ways up the street in a heated argument, which usually led to Suzumebachi whacking Hidan.

Right on cue Suzumebachi reared back her fist and punched Hidan straight in the face, he crashed to the ground as Suzumebachi stormed away from him flipping her now shoulder blade length hair "Sakura-chan, it's been awhile" she greeted happily.

Sakura smiled and discreetly placed a hand on Suzumebachi's stomach to check her over, this was another person who was volatile when she was pregnant "Oba-san did you know that you were pregnant again" Sakura questioned.

"One of the reasons we were coming over, but Hidan just had to be a not a very nice person" Suzumebachi growled, snarled, stomped her foot and then finally sighed, it was frustrating not being able to cuss.

Hidan chose that moment to appear, his eye was black from where Suzumebachi had punched him, and wrap his arms around Suzumebachi so that she could lean against his body for support now that she was calmed down.

"So did you ask for the check up" Hidan was oblivious most of the time, this happened to be one such time and Suzumebachi elbowed him in the gut, this caused Hibiki to clap his hands together excitedly and start giggling.

Sakura rolled her eyes "She's pregnant with a girl this time" she stated, her godfather turned uncle was a baka but she still loved him "And what was the other reason you came over" Sakura turned her attention back on Suzumebachi.

"Well we were wondering if you would help us find Hibiki a companion" the boy got in trouble a lot and his parents couldn't always keep an eye on him because they were busy with clan stuff and helping Sakura adjust to being clan leader.

Shikamaru stepped up next to Sakura "I'd be glad to help you Suzumebachi, Sakura here has been ordered by Lord Hokage to take it easy for the next couple of weeks" he ducked his head just as Sakura reached out to slap the back of his head with a loud thwack.

Suzumebachi laughed, and Hidan chuckled while Hibiki burst into another round of giggles "I wish it was that easy to get my husband to fall in line" Suzumebachi jerked her thumb at Hidan with a large scowl on her lips.

Hidan winced, her mood swings were painful, Sakura grinned "I don't think it would be to troublesome to help out and it should be fun and relaxing" she looked to Shikamaru who sighed but nodded and relented.

"Fine but don't forget to help Yukimaru today" Shikamaru reminded her uselessly "To make up for your two weeks of vacation, I've taken on more duties so I'll be going on a mission to track someone down" he shrugged on his gear.

Sakura pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before he disappeared in a puff of smoke "Come on Yukimaru, we are going to the pet store" Sakura gestured to the teen, before they could leave though Sasuke who had been feeling ignored climbed Sakura's body to curl around her neck.

"Maybe you can get a partner for Sasuke" Yukimaru snickered at the large ferret who turned his mismatched eyes onto the boy and hissed "Or not" Yukimaru stated lamely he felt thoroughly chastised by the 8 year old ferret.

Sasuke rubbed his head against Sakura's cheek "Mistress perhaps a partner wouldn't be so bad, it gets so lonely sometimes" he was playing on Sakura's weakness, her love of animals and if she knew how lonely he got, well a partner was definitely in his future.

"We'll see Sasuke, if you behave" Sakura rubbed his head and the ferret dooked in excitement, he didn't have much chakra, not that she wanted him to ever have to fight but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to train him a little bit.

Hibiki who had been transferred over to his father squealed loudly "Sasuke's a funny ferret" he laughed causing Sasuke to huff in exasperation but allow the boy his fun, Hibiki really was still just a child but he was younger than Yukimaru had been.

The minute they entered the pet store Sakura spotted the store owner, who was still the same as the last time she had been here, coming over to them "I'm terribly sorry for my actions the last time we met Sakura-sama" Gyoku bowed low in front of her.

He bounced up a moment later "Now what may I help you with today" Gyoku led them over to the ferret display case "Are you interested in buying another ferret or perhaps you would like to buy an exotic animal, I've heard that you are quite the collector of animals" he chattered on.

Sakura was in shock the man had changed his attitude around and was now a lot more pleasant "Well I'm here to look for a companion for my little cousin Hibiki, it needs to be an older animal and already know some commands" Sakura explained.

"We have a 6 year old lynx in stock" Gyoku jumped in before leading the group over to the half door "She does know some human speech and is very well behaved" he explained and opened the door and led them into the room.

The minute the door closed a orange spotted female lynx with onyx eyes strutted over to Gyoku and sat down when he held up his hand Hibiki let out a squeal of delight and clambered out of Hidan's arms to run over to the lynx.

Suzumebachi wanted to grab her son up and get him out of the room, but Sakura just watched the two closely, the female lynx allowed Hibiki to wrap his arms around her neck "Cute kitty, nice kitty" he was petting her gently.

Sakura grinned, they were already bonding and it had only been a few minutes "What do you think Suzumebachi, should we get her" she nudged her aunt who was staring awe struck at her son and the female lynx.

Before Suzumebachi could respond Hibiki let out another squeal "Mimi-chan" he named the lynx who nodded her head in acceptance, Suzumebachi stared at Sakura for some sort of confirmation that this was natural.

"We are getting that lynx" Hidan had seen how his son acted, and knew that if they left without that lynx Hibiki would throw a tantrum until they gave in and bought the lynx, Suzumebachi didn't argue and instead nodded her head.

Gyoku sighed in relief, it was truly a horrible thing to keep the lynx locked up but he had no where to put her and Mimi's previous owner hadn't wanted her anymore "May I interest you in other things as well Ma'am" he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, we'll take a orange collar with her name inscribed in black with orange spots on the beginning and end of her name" Sakura explained "Some food, bowls and some books along with some treats" Sakura continued.

"The bowls make them match with Mimi's collar and a large animal pillow for her" Sakura listed off to Suzumebachi's horror "Relax I'll pay for the custom made things, you just worry about the food, books and treats" Sakura smiled it would give her a chance to spoil Hibiki a little bit.

The two relaxed, Sakura had done this several times so she knew what she was doing, they didn't though which made it all the scarier "So have they bonded for life" Suzumebachi asked suddenly and Sakura furrowed her brows.

"Did Hidan not tell you what needs to be done" Sakura asked instead of answering her aunts question, Hidan grimaced which answered Sakura's question "I think I'll explain later once we get out of here" Sakura didn't want the pet shop to be demolished in Suzumebachi's anger.

Suzumebachi blinked but paid for her half of the things while Hidan paid for the lynx and Sakura paid for the custom made pillow, bowls and collar "Now since my partner here has so kindly asked I would like to take a look at the female ferrets you have" Sakura turned to Gyoku again.

"Right away Sakura-sama" he ushered Sakura towards the display case again and pointed at a brown and black female ferret, a russet female and a pure albino ferret, Sakura looked to Sasuke "Which one" she asked and waited while Sasuke chose.

"The white one with the red eyes" Sasuke finally decided and the female was quickly transferred into Sakura's arms, the pinkette looked the female ferret over and felt the tiny chakra network she had, Sakura would teach her later.

"Red collar, her name, Kichona, inscribed in white with red rubies at the beginning and end of her name and a red and white pillow" Sakura rattled of on the spot, before handing over the amount of ryo that was rung up as the amount.

Once the custom made orders were finished the group and their new animal companions left the store and headed back to Sakura's house and to the private training grounds behind her house to start the training Sakura wanted to conduct that day.

"So will you explain why they aren't bonded as life companions now" Suzumebachi didn't really understand the mechanics of bonding with a companion and Sakura glared at Hidan who smiled innocently, not that the pinkette believed it for even a second.

"Oba-chan, Mimi and Hibiki have to mix their blood and then she has to bite him to share their chakra with each other after that they will be bonded as life companions" Sakura pulled Yukimaru back when the woman exploded.

"HIDAN" Suzumebachi shouted "It seems you forgot something my silver haired immortal" she sashayed over to the man before pulling her hand back and then slapping Hidan clear across the face "Why the hell didn't you tell me you urgh" Suzumebachi screamed in fury.

Hidan swayed on his feet "I'm sorry my sweet honey bee, my memory was foggy but now I remember" he held up his finger and then fell over knocked out and Suzumebachi rolled her eyes and ground her teeth in frustration.

"Would you mind healing him Sakura" Suzumebachi sighed and Sakura quickly healed the man until he was awake again "Now will this hurt Hibiki at all" she wanted to be sure that Hibiki wouldn't get hurt in the process of being bound to Mimi.

"A slight sting and I've got a sucker for him" Sakura smiled reassuringly and Suzumebachi sighed in relief and then nodded to Hibiki, Sakura went over to the little boy who paused in his game with Mimi to squeal loudly at her approach.

Sakura smiled fondly at her cousin and opened her arms for him to climb in "Hibiki-kun I need you to be brave and strong for me ok" she leaned her head around the boy sitting in her lap and he eagerly nodded but remained quiet.

"Mimi would you lift your foot up" Sakura instructed then she made a small cut on the pad of her foot and a small cut on Hibiki's palm then Sakura pressed the two bleeding wounds together a few seconds later she pulled them away and Mimi had a scar in place of the previous wound.

Sakura healed Hibiki's wound "Now Mimi you need to bite Hibiki here on the hand" Sakura instructed once again, this time Hibiki cried out and Sakura quickly shushed him a few minutes later it was all over and now Hibiki carried a small scar on his hand.

"Good boy Hibiki, here's a sucker" Sakura handed over the sucker before turning to Mimi "Well how do you feel" she was curious as to what the lynx would say to being life partners with a 3 year old boy and basically becoming a babysitter to him.

"Sakura-san was it" Mimi spoke and Sakura nodded "I can't thank you enough for bringing me the one I was meant to serve" Mimi bowed low "I'd do anything for Hibiki-sama" the lynx turned her head to the side to stare at her new master.

"Well thanks Sakura" Suzumebachi was in awe "Really it truly is amazing to see how much you've grown" she hugged her niece before gathering Hibiki into her arms and motioning for Mimi and Hidan to follow her home.

"Can we practice now kaa-chan" Yukimaru who was carrying Kichona and who had been waiting patiently finally spoke up and Sakura turned around to face her son "I'll go get Kanpecki" Yukimaru jumped up in joy when Sakura nodded.

Several minutes later Yukimaru came back with Kanpecki and Midori in tow "Alright now channel your chakra into Kanpecki and try the jutsu that I showed you" Sakura instructed and then she sat down with her two ferrets curled up in her lap.

"Kaa-chan, there's no snow" Yukimaru had never seen his mom act so lazy but after training him and his teammates for 5 months straight never getting a break, he supposed Sakura deserved to act a little lazy.

"Whoops sorry Yukimaru, Snow Style: Snow Field Jutsu" Sakura formed the hand signs to her jutsu and the ground became covered in snow so that Yukimaru could practice with Kanpecki and get used to using a new style of jutsu's.

Only a few minutes into training, Kakashi who was still an active ninja appeared carrying a basket "I found these abandoned wolf pups and thought you could form them into a pack" Kakashi stated.

Sakura grinned and looked at the 4 wolf pups, there was an all white one, an all brown one, an all russet red one and an all grey one "Thanks Kakashi-senpai, I know exactly what to do with them" Sakura smiled they would become Tsukiko's summons.

The task Sakura was just assigned was an easy one and it really wasn't that hard to dig around in her pouch for a blank scroll and unroll it, then she had to come up with star names for Tsukiko's wolf pack.

Sakura thought for a long while until finally she came up with their names "The white one will be named Yoru, the brown one will be named Kurai, the russet red one will be named Yuuko and the grey one will be named Tsuki" she wrote down the names.

There were five slots, just then Sukikyo flew into the backyard and landed on Sakura's shoulder, a moment later Hoshi crashed through the open gate followed by Tsukiko and Yume who was carrying Chisana.

"Aww they are so cute" Tsukiko spotted the wolf pups a second later "What are you doing Sakura-sensei and why do you have Hoshi's name written down on that scroll" Tsukiko was a little suspicious what was Sakura-sensei doing.

Sakura gave Tsukiko a grin "Well these pups need a owner so I'm forming them into a wolf pack for you and they will become your personal summons" at Sakura's admission Tsukiko let out a happy shout and almost scooped the wolf pups into her arms.

But Sakura stopped her at the last moment "Don't touch them yet Tsukiko not until their paw prints and your fingerprints and names have been recorded on this scroll" Sakura caught Tsukiko's wrist loosely in her hand.

Tsukiko raised her arms high and took several steps back "I understand" she had been so excited but she knew the importance of waiting "You said I need to write my name down and press my fingerprints onto the scroll" Tsukiko asked just to be sure.

"Yes write your name in blood and then your fingerprints in blood, Hoshi will need to have his pawprint pressed along with the others" Sakura instructed Tsukiko once all the pups had their pawprints pressed Sakura taught Tsukiko the hand signs to the summoning jutsu.

Several minutes later Sakura had Tsukiko resummon the wolf pups "Now they need a lot of care and maybe in a couple of years they will be ready to start training" Sakura stated and Tsukiko nodded again Sakura-sensei could care for the wolf pups because she was better at caring.

"Oh that reminds me, I have clan training for the next few weeks so when training sessions start back up again I won't be there for another week afterwards" Tsukiko spoke her reason for being there and then she climbed on top of Hoshi who was now big enough and disappear.

"I justed wanted to be with you today Sakura-sensei" Yume was still a little shaken and wanted to be with Sakura "And I thought you could help me find a summons for me as well" she asked sheepishly, Yume had scrolls of various animal summons but didn't know where to begin.

"Well helping you find a summons shouldn't be to hard and I can still be lazy while I'm doing it" Sakura leaned back and stroked Kichona's back "Alright tell me what you've got there so we can narrow it down to the perfect summons" Sakura patted the spot next to her and Yume sat down.

A couple hours later the two girls had gone through just about every summons scroll until Yume picked up the last one and clutched it to her chest "Thanks sensei, I think I'll have rabbits as my summons" Yume showed off the scroll.

Sakura smiled this was easy "Write your name in blood, and press your fingerprints then do the signs to the summoning jutsu" she instructed laying back on the ground, she was using her sand to cushion it so that she could be comfortable.

"I've never seen you act this lazy before" Gaara chose that moment to appear he wanted Sakura to help him choose a wife from the long list of women he had gotten from each of the Hidden Villages and there were to many to choose from.

Before Sakura could respond Yume who had been memorizing the hand signs to her summoning jutsu, slammed her palm on the ground and a large rabbit appeared "Hello I am Kanashima" he bowed his ears and looked up at his new mistress.

"Do you accept me as your new contractor" Yume hesitantly asked and Kanashima bowed his ears again "Would you like to practice with me" she asked again and Kanashima whistled loudly in happiness, it had been to long since someone had summoned someone from his clan.

"I would be so ever happy Mistress Yume" Kanashima was suddenly pulled into Yume's arms and hugged gently next another rabbit was squished next to him as Yume gathered up all the scrolls except for one since Sakura swiped it, and put her summons scroll in her pouch.

Once Yume was gone to go train with her new summons Sakura finally answered Gaara's question "I promised Shikamaru that I would relax for a couple of weeks so that equals laziness on my part and yes Gaara I'll help you look through that list" Sakura smiled.

A second later Gaara's sand rose up to protect him from the snowball "Sorry Lord Gaara, my aim is still off with this new jutsu" Yukimaru called out a moment later, then he turned back around to try and manipulate the snow again.

Gaara nodded then sat down next to Sakura and opened up a folder, the first picture was of a blonde with blue eyes, Sakura immediately shook her head no, after reading her profile, she wouldn't be the one for Gaara.

After an hour of looking through picture after picture of underage girls or older woman Sakura wanted to march straight to the sand village and give Lady Chiyo a piece of her mind, this was ridiculous why weren't there girls that were Gaara's age in this list.

Gaara winced, he knew exactly what Sakura was thinking "What about this one" Gaara held up the next picture of red haired orange eyed 22 year old woman from the Rain Village named Kaminari Inazuma she was a jonin under Nagato's command.

Sakura smiled softly, Kaminari was a sweet woman and would be perfect for Gaara "I think she's your best bet Gaara" she leaned back again, Gaara wouldn't find anyone better than Kaminari and she would take care of him.

"You know Inazuma-san personally" Gaara should have known when Sakura nodded her head "Thanks Sakura" he gave her a small side hug then disappeared in a swirl of sand now that he had chosen the one he wished to wed, he needed to send a letter.

Alone now Yukimaru stopped practicing with the snow manipulation jutsu "Kaa-chan do you think I could practice with another jutsu" he asked calmly and Sakura grinned then lazily formed the hand signs to the new snow jutsu.

Then Sakura placed her hand on Midori and called out the jutsu's name "Snow Style: Snow Bullet" a medium sized ball of rock hard snow shot out of Midori's mouth and crashed into a target 20 feet away, the target shattered upon impact of the snow.

"Channel your chakra into Kanpecki and then have him use the jutsu when you get tired of that we'll go in for lunch and then come back out for some more practice" Sakura yawned, even though she didn't like being lazy most of the time she had been wearing herself down lately.

Before Yukimaru turned to start trying out the new jutsu, Ankaishoku, and Sukikyo came out and curled up with Sakura who had Midori laying behind her, and the two ferrets Sasuke and Kichona curled around each other on her lap.

Yukimaru shrugged his mom was an animal mistress, he didn't think much more on the subject as he began practicing again he missed Sasuke turning around in Sakura's lap and what soon followed Yukimaru only stopped when a new voice filled the air.

"Thank you for helping me Mistress" Kichona loved her name it meant she was precious to her new mistress and that she wouldn't be forgotten and ignored anymore, Kichona didn't say anything else but she did curl back up with Sasuke.

After that Sakura called out that she was going to make lunch, the animals except for Kanpecki followed her 20 minutes later Yukimaru was called in for the lunch Sakura prepared and they sat down for their healthy lunch.

"I was thinking Yukimaru, your old enough to forge a summoning contract with some creature and I have the perfect one for you, Bats, but that means you'll have to practice a lot more" Sakura warned she had heard stories of bats.

Yukimaru's magenta eyes lit up in excitement like they always do when he was about to learn something new once lunch was finished up and the dishes were washed Yukimaru followed Sakura back out to the training ground.

Sakura set the bat summons scroll down and instructed Yukimaru to sign the contract and then form the hand signs a large puff of smoke appeared "Hello My Name is Nancho the Leader of the Bat Clan" he stood tall and Yukimaru jumped back.

Sakura mouthed at him to say his name and Yukimaru quickly introduced himself "My name is Yukimaru Kamizuru would you consider becoming my personal summons" his shoulders were tense and he was wringing his hands nervously.

Nancho looked down at the tiny human boy before glancing over at the pinkette surrounded by her animals, then he once more looked at Yukimaru "I accept you as my Master Yukimaru Kamizuru on one condition" Nancho spoke in his deep echoing voice.

Yukimaru looked at Sakura and she shook her head "Anything Nancho-sama" the least he could do was be polite to the giant bat and Yukimaru knew the importance of getting accepted by such a creature, he would have the advantage at night.

"You train your senses, you have two weeks to become adept at sensing things without the use of your eyes" Nancho set his condition and disappeared with a puff of smoke, the minute he was gone Yukimaru sulked.

Sakura bit her lip "It's easy, I'll teach you another jutsu and everyone once in awhile I'll toss a few weapons at you" she really wanted Yukimaru to be accepted, he still had problems making other friends and what not.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" she showed him the hand signs to the mist jutsu and once he was enveloped in the thick mist "Put a blindfold over your eyes and channel chakra in your ears" Sakura instructed, she was glad that she could do this without getting to physical.

"Ok Kaa-chan I'm ready" Yukimaru called out to his mother and waited, this was different because all he had to rely on were his ears, a few seconds later the air shifted and Yukimaru dodged to the right and straight into the path of the oncoming kunai.

Yukimaru let out a hiss of pain and yanked the kunai out he quickly wrapped a bandage around the small wound before hastily ducking only to get cut 'This is to hard' maybe he should just accept defeat and wait until he was stronger to try and make a contract with the bats.

Every few minutes a random weapon got thrown at him and every time Yukimaru tried to dodge he got cut or the weapon got stuck in his body, he heaved a sigh and was about to give up when finally Yukimaru successfully avoided getting hit after that it was much easier to dodge blind.

Finally Sakura ran out of weapons "Ok Yukimaru we'll pick up practicing dodging again later for now walk around with the blindfold on, get used to using your other senses such as touch, smell, sound" Sakura had never thought she would have to teach anyone this particular subject.

Yukimaru was frightened he couldn't see so how was he supposed to walk around, he knew he was stumbling and that it would only be a matter of minutes until he tripped "Reach out with your senses, sharpen them" Sakura instructed when he ran into Kanpecki.

He took a deep breath then stretched out his senses, suddenly Yukimaru could feel chakra for miles around, with all the extra training he could feel the entire leaf village after that it was much easier to walk around with the blindfold on.

Sakura grinned when Yukimaru walked straight over to her, then he cuddled into her side "It's exhausting but I think I can do this thanks Kaa-chan" Yukimaru smiled up at her, this is what it was like to be blind, it caused him to gain a new appreciation for blind people.

"People who are blind have it tough that's for sure" Yukimaru admitted "I'll walk around with this blindfold on for the next two weeks and I'll practice so much that Nancho-sama will have no choice but to accept me as his master" Yukimaru pumped his arm determinedly.

Sakura ran a hand through Yukimaru's hair "I know Yukimaru, hey I was wondering how would you like it if you became a big brother" last week she had missed her period, Sakura had realized that the last time she and Shikamaru had been intimate over a month ago they hadn't been safe.

Yukimaru whipped the blindfold off and blink owlishly up at her with wide magenta eyes "Are you going to have a baby kaa-chan" he eyed her stomach in excitement, Yukimaru wanted nothing more than to become a big brother.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and held up 3 fingers, this caused Yukimaru to freak out "I'm going to be a big brother to triplets, do you know their genders yet" he nearly tackled Sakura to the ground but he stopped himself just in time, he didn't want his siblings to get hurt.

"Not yet but in a few more months I'll know" Sakura needed to talk to Minato and find a temporary sensei for her genin team, the main reason she had agreed so easily with Shikamaru's command was because she didn't want to lose her babies.

Yukimaru then thought of a question "Does Otou-san know yet how about anyone else" he was being extremely chatty and Sakura clamped her hand over Yukimaru's mouth gently, she needed to be careful right now.

"I'll tell your father when he gets home, as for everyone else they'll find out after the chunin exams" Sakura wanted to hide this fact from people for awhile until her female students were safe, she wanted to get rid of Gisei and she knew just who to ask.

"I understand mother" Yukimaru could barely sit still, he was going to be a big brother and he wanted to brag it to the world, but he would abide by his mothers wishes for now until after the chunin exams and Tsukiko and Yume were safe.

Just then Neji, who hardly ever visited stormed through the gate to her backyard/training grounds, his team trudging sullenly after him "Sakura are you busy at the moment I was wondering if you would help me straighten out my genin" he threw the teens a glare.

"Sure, though mind if I just instruct, I've been ordered to take it easy by Shikamaru so no strenuous exercises today" Sakura glared at Kyoko who giggled in an extremely annoying way, this caused Yukimaru to sigh, put his blindfold back on and start practicing with Kanpecki again.

Neji stared at his sole female student like she was an alien, Sakura, Hinata nor his own female teammate Tenten had been this annoying, he got the worst luck "Neji I hope that you don't go soft on them" Sakura pressed her lips together in frustration when he shrugged.

"I don't but they hardly listen to me unless we are on a mission" Neji wanted to reach out and whack Shin over the back of his head but he restrained himself, Neji had promised that he would never lay a hand on these children.

'Oh boy, poor Neji' Sakura sighed "Ok you three consider me your sensei for the time being and line up in front of me" Sakura barked and the three genin looked at each other and then Hajime and Kyoko broke down in giggles.

Shin however had the sense to listen and quickly stood in front of Sakura to Hajime's and Kyoko's confusion when they asked him what he was doing Shin grimaced "I've heard stories from Ijime-nii-san and I certainly don't want to get a lecture" he explained dryly.

The two wasted no further time and finally stood next to Shin, though despite Shin's wishes all three of them got the scariest lecture of their lives, it lasted for 10 minutes straight until finally Sakura finished.

Neji was staring at Sakura in awe, she had wasted no time in taking his genin under her wing and delivering an impressive lecture "Now you will listen to Neji from now on and if I ever hear of you giving him problems again" Sakura paused in her rant and smiled wide.

"I'll have Neji make you do laps for weeks, and the more you complained the more you would have to do" Sakura continued, all three teens were pale and sweating, they had never felt more ashamed of anything in their lives except for this moment.

Sakura suddenly motioned Neji over "It's ok to punish them a little, so whenever they don't listen, make them do laps or some form of exercise" Sakura grinned these little brats would be straightened out before the chunin exams rolled around.

"I understand Sakura do you happen to have an old training schedule on hand" Neji was curious to see what kind of training Sakura put her genin through "They will need to train a lot if they want to be entered into the chunin exams this year" Neji threw his genin another glare.

Sakura dug through her pouch and pulled out a notebook filled with notes and past schedules "Sure Neji though I would start with this one find out how much your genin can take then adjust it accordingly" Sakura handed over her oldest schedule.

Neji took it and then read the contents of the paper, when he was done Neji stared wide eyed at Sakura 'If her genin could handle this then mine can to' Neji thought "Thank you Sakura, alright you three come along" Neji ordered and with that all 4 of them were gone.

The minute they were gone Shikamaru appeared in the middle of the yard "I'm home my precious family" he leaned down and gave Yukimaru a hug then he pulled Sakura up gently by the hand to press a kiss to her lips.

"Shikamaru we need to talk" Sakura announced the minute he pulled away Shikamaru grew concerned, had he done something and Sakura was angry with him over it "It's not anything bad you lazy bum" Sakura rolled her eyes, men always assumed it was something bad.

Shikamaru chuckled sheepishly as he led his pink haired wife and his 13 year old son into the house "Forgive me but after the day I've had all I want to do is be lazy" he flopped back on the couch and laid his head in Sakura's lap as Yukimaru took his favorite seat in the cushy chair.

Sakura was nervous, sure they had talked about having children in the future, but right now was the worst time to be pregnant especially when there was a crazy maniac after her female students obviously her brain to mouth filter wasn't working though.

Because she quickly blurted out "I'm pregnant with triplets" a second later Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth in horror, that was so not how she had wanted to tell Shikamaru, but she couldn't turn back the clock and redo that moment over now.

Shikamaru blinked "Mind repeating that Sakura, I think I've got a bit of moss stuck in my ear because surely you didn't just say that you were pregnant with triplets" he dug in his ear for the nonexistent moss before his eyes grew round in panic.

He jumped "Oh my god we're going to have triplets" Shikamaru shouted then slumped to the ground in a dead faint, Yukimaru who had been watching this burst into laughter, which roused Shikamaru "We've got to tell everyone" he was obviously happy.

Sakura grimaced "Maybe we should wait until after Yume and Tsukiko are safe, everytime we leave the village they always get attacked that's why I need to talk with Minato and Kakuzu" Sakura sighed when Shikamaru's excitement fizzled.

"Your right let's go right now, we have to hide your pregnancy from everyone except for those two" Shikamaru saw the logic, if people knew that Sakura was pregnant it would give enemies confidence to attack and it would be that much harder to protect Yume and Tsukiko.

With that Shikamaru and Sakura left Yukimaru in charge of the house and they went to track down Kakuzu not that it was that hard because of Sakura and Kakuzu's mental connection, he was with Minato which made it that much easier.

When the two entered Minato's office, Sakura discreetly set up a sound proofing jutsu so that anyone passing by the door wouldn't hear their conversation "So what brings you to my office today Sakura-chan" Minato peered at her with his blue eyes.

"Well I'd like to set up an S Ranked Mission, Gisei is becoming a thorn in my side" Sakura held up the bingo book that held the man in question "Simply put I'm pregnant" she sighed and Minato burst in loud chatter, it was exciting news afterall.

Then he caught on "No more outside missions, and someone else will go on the S Ranked Mission, I assume that's why Kakuzu is here well" Minato stared at the stitched up man who was listening to the conversation.

"Yes, Kakuzu and two others, which I'm going to ask, I want them to track down Gisei and bring him back here, I want my female students to feel safe when they leave the village" Sakura sighed the fear of something happening to Tsukiko and Yume was always hanging over her.

Minato took a deep breath, then he pulled a empty mission scroll from the pile and started writing down details when he was done, Minato handed it over to Sakura so that she could fill in any extra's while she tried convincing the other two she wanted to go on the mission.

"Thanks Minato" Sakura dropped all suffixes and got a wide smile from the man "You go home be with Yukimaru" she ordered Shikamaru when they exited the office Shikamaru nodded then promptly disappeared this was a serious matter.

Sakura took a left headed to the Hokage Mountain, Hashirama had built two houses a top the mountain one for him and the other for Tobirama, she knew the two were home because they barely took missions and they still had their savings from when they were alive.

When Sakura reached the last step and peered around she spotted Tobirama outside wearing a tank top and exercise pants, cutting wood and a group of girls hiding behind some tree's cackling like hyena's.

It was obviously distracting Tobirama because he kept sighing, so Sakura decided to take pity on her great great uncle and approach, though when she did the girls started glaring at her and fluffing up their hair obviously thinking they were much prettier than Sakura.

"Hey Tobirama" Sakura grinned and the white haired man dropped his axe with a sigh of relief "Where is Hashirama" she enquired next, before Tobirama could speak the brunette ran out his door and nearly tackled Sakura in a hug.

Sakura neatly stepped to the side and Hashirama crashed into Tobirama, Hashirama turned around with a pout on his lips "Sakura-chan that was mean, how come you avoided my hug, I thought you liked my hugs" Hashirama looked gloomy all of a sudden.

"Would you like to come in Sakura, it looks like you have something you'd like to talk to us both about" Tobirama picked up on Sakura's subtle shifting, he was glad she had showed up those girls were getting extremely annoying with their giggling.

"I would love to Tobirama, and Hashirama stop pouting like a 5 year old, I'll hug you later" Sakura rolled her eyes when Hashirama's eyes lit up like christmas had come early and eagerly followed Sakura and Tobirama into Tobirama's home.

Sakura sat down on the couch and took a deep breath "As you know the chunin exams are coming up, and well something else has come up" she started slowly and when she paused, Tobirama motioned her with his hand to continue.

"I kinda ended up pregnant way earlier than I wanted, and there's this man named Gisei after my female students, I was wondering if you'd be willing" Sakura cut off here because Hashirama raised his hand to stop her from saying anymore.

"Say no more Sakura-chan, we would gladly go on a mission to erase a threat to your students" Hashirama looked at Tobirama who nodded "What are the mission details" he spotted the mission scroll held loosely in Sakura's hand.

"S Ranked Mission, 3 people, Kakuzu, Tobirama, and Hashirama, mission details, track down man named Gisei, see page 45 of Bingo book for picture of Gisei, and bring him back to the village" Sakura read off and hoped they didn't get angry.

"Kakuzu's that fellow who helps with the village's finances isn't he" Hashirama scratched his chin, it was obvious to Sakura that he didn't remember Kakuzu and it was a relief because she didn't want to explain that to Hashirama.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, he's a strong person and one of my most trusted friends, you can count on him to watch your backs and vice versa" she explained to the two men who had become family to her when Tsunade married Jashin.

After that Sakura bid the two men farewell and transported home to her two boys "Welcome home Kaa-chan" Yukimaru was wearing his apron and cooking veggie lasagna one of her favorite foods plus it was healthy.

"Did they agree" Shikamaru was curious, Sakura nodded and he sighed in relief "I can't believe your going to have triplets" he was proud of himself but also extremely fearful, Yukimaru had been seven when they had met, not a baby and it was scary to think about.

"They will be leaving tomorrow, and with all of my contacts and Kakuzu's contact's it shouldn't be to hard to find Gisei and wipe out all of his followers" Sakura would go above and beyond to make sure her students were safe.

Yukimaru wanting to be part of the conversation jumped in "So what are you going to name the babies, surely you've got a few names picked out already" he enquired oh he hoped that he got little sisters and maybe a little brother.

Sakura stared at Yukimaru in surprise to be honest she hadn't even thought about names yet but maybe it wouldn't be to bad to already have them on hand for when she did find out what the genders of the three babies were.

"That's a good question let me think for a little bit" Sakura leaned her head on her hand and fell quiet for a bit "If they are three girls, Misaki, Mio, and Kanon, if they are boys, Ren, Shou and Kei" she rattled off for Yukimaru.

Yukimaru grinned and then turned back around to layer the white sauce onto the homemade lasagna noodles, he was wearing his blindfold "So either of you want to tell me why Yukimaru is wearing a blindfold" Shikamaru had to ask.

"Nancho-sama the leader of the bat summons clan gave me the condition to be able to sense things without the use of my eyes in two weeks and then he'd become my personal summons" Yukimaru explained to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked "Well I could think of worse things than bats and really they would be quite useful" he was glad his son was branching out to other things, bats could be passed down to his own children and so on and so forth.

Just then someone knocked on the door "I'll get it" Sakura carefully stood up and walked to her front door, when she opened it, Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion when she didn't see anyone, and she was just about to head back in when a tiny voice spoke up.

"Excuse me but I'm a little lost" it was Yuuki, Kurenai and Asuma's 4 year old daughter, she absolutely adored Sakura and often came by with her parents, but today she must have wandered off by herself and gotten lost.

"Yuuki-chan" Sakura picked the little girl up "Where are you're mom and dad" she enquired gently, Sakura didn't want Yuuki to start crying because she had scolded her for something Yuuki smiled shyly and then crinkled her nose.

"I don't know" Yuuki mumbled and Sakura sighed "They might still be in the market or they could be looking for me" she sighed and leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder, she had gotten separated from her parents and knew Sakura would help her but now she was tired.

A few a minutes later Yuuki was snoring softly it didn't take that much longer after that for Asuma and Kurenai to arrive "We thought she might have come to find you" Kurenai smiled at Sakura and reached for Yuuki when Sakura held her out.

"Yeah it was no problem though" Sakura returned the smile, she couldn't wait to announce her news to everyone in the village and then let her other friends who lived in the other villages know it will probably be a world wide announcement.

With that the family of three were gone and Sakura shut her door to head back into the dining room where Yukimaru was just plating up the food when he sat down Yukimaru turned his attention on Shikamaru "Do you think, you and I could practice otou-san" he asked.

"Sure" Shikamaru didn't want Yukimaru to think he was ignoring him and really practicing would give him something and while they were training Shikamaru could show off a bit for Sakura who would most likely be watching.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what her lazy husband was thinking, though it would be interesting to see because it had been awhile since he had trained with Yukimaru, plus a little healthy competition between males wasn't bad.

Once dinner was ate and the dishes were washed and put away all three Kamizuru's wandered out back to the training grounds so that Yukimaru and Shikamaru could train for a bit until they all had to go to bed.

Yukimaru started off the training session when Sakura got comfortable on her sand again, by forming the hand signs to the snow manipulation jutsu and sending the snowball he had formed in Shikamaru's direction.

Shikamaru was caught off guard and got smacked with the cold snow, Sakura burst out laughing "Nice work, I think you've perfected your aim" she praised Yukimaru who started snickering when he realized what he had done.

"Your gonna get it now Yukimaru" Shikamaru wiped his face off, he wouldn't seriously hurt Yukimaru but he would get him back for that snowball, Shikamaru threw a few kunai at his son, who easily dodged them by jumping to the right.

Yukimaru heard the whizzing of shuriken next and knocked them out of the air with his own pale green and magenta shuriken, he sent another snowball at Shikamaru but since he couldn't see, he hoped that it got some part of his father.

Shikamaru's lips twitched upwards when another snowball hit his stomach, his son was just as good as his wife with marksmanship, he shook his head "Come on otou-san at least try" Yukimaru boo'd him which caused Shikamaru to laugh.

It didn't take that much longer for the fight to end because Shikamaru took the lazy way out and used the shadow possession jutsu and Yukimaru pouted at him "Yukimaru want to camp out under the stars tonight" Sakura offered to the sulking boy.

Yukimaru pumped his arm in excitement "I would like that very much" he lightly hugged Sakura before running inside to dress in his pajamas, while Shikamaru brought out blankets and everything they needed for the camp out in their backyard.

A second later Yukimaru came running back out "Grandmother, Grandfather and Mamoru are here" he gestured the three in and then ran back in to get ready, Tsunade shook her head, that boy was just like Sakura was when she was that age.

"That boy is just like you when you were that age, I should be grateful that I'm not the Hokage anymore and I'm grateful that he doesn't talk back like you used to do to me all the time" Tsunade scowled at Sakura and Jashin chuckled.

"Sorry mom" Sakura grinned cheekily "Mamoru-kun" she held open her arms for the little boy "So what brings you over tonight" Sakura asked looking at her parents, when Mamoru was situated comfortably in her lap.

"Thought we'd come spend the night with you" Tsunade shrugged casually, the true reason was that she had felt that something was wrong and had the undeniable need to check on her step daughter and stay with her for the night.

Sakura smiled happily "Go get some more air mattresses" she ordered Shikamaru who sighed and turned around after setting an armful of stuff down and went back into the house just as Yukimaru came out, Mamoru seeing him squealed happily.

Yukimaru chuckled lightly and sat down Mamoru wasted no time and climbed into Yukimaru's lap, before much more could go on between the two boys, Shikamaru's parents, Hidan, Suzumebachi and Hibiki and Jibachi and Kurobachi, along with Shibi and Shino showed up.

"We are all staying" Suzumebachi declared and started helping Hidan set up some mattresses while Shikamaru ran off to get more blankets, it seemed like their whole family decided to come and stay for the night which was really odd.

Then Shikamaru paused, this was their family and soon they would be adding 5 more little kids to the list what with Sakura, Suzumebachi and Tsunade being pregnant all at the same time, it would be extremely hectic.

He wouldn't have anytime to be lazy and Shikamaru realized he didn't mind the thought at all, Shikamaru would do anything for his family even if that meant giving up his lazy life style, it also meant that he couldn't complain about it being troublesome or being a drag anymore.

When Shikamaru came back out, he had a wide smile on his lips "I love you" he murmured in Sakura's ear as they laid down on the sand Sakura had formed into a bed for them, it really was much more comfortable than those air mattresses everyone else was using.

Shibi smiled "You know I'm grateful for meeting you on that day" he started "You were so adorable back then" he lightly teased and got a huff from his adopted daughter "I can't believe I raised both you and Shino" it had been at times been extremely hard.

Shino hid a smile behind his coat collar "You were a menace back then" he joined in on the teasing "But I'm glad that you came along, otherwise I would have grown up alone with no one to pick on" he threw in another tease.

Tsunade started laughing "Try heathen Shino, she was a little brat always bugging me with one thing or another and don't get me started on the day we met" she threw Sakura a playful glare, she really hadn't been all that bad but still Sakura didn't need to cause her trouble.

"I'm just glad she was in class that day otherwise I would never be where I'm at today" Shikamaru pressed a chaste kiss to Sakura's lips and Yukimaru snickered at them, this caused Shikamaru to throw the boy a glare.

Hidan grinned, Shikamaru had been all Sakura could talk about while they had been gone on their three year training trip "I'm eternally happy that Sakura was there to help me find my pendant otherwise I would have never found out she was my godchild" Hidan smiled widely.

"I'll never forget how joyful I felt when Sakura told me she was my daughter" Jashin spoke up for the first time that evening "I thought I was cursed to live out my eternal days always alone" he stared at Sakura with his red eyes they expressed everything he wished to say but couldn't.

"We're glad to have found Sakura as well, otherwise we wouldn't be here in the Leaf Village" Jibachi spoke for his brother, and his sister, Suzumebachi didn't argue if Sakura hadn't come along they would all be homeless and spiteful against the Aburames.

Shikaku chose that moment to join in "We'd still have Shikamaru at home and he'd still be extremely lazy" he chuckled at Shikamaru who groaned "It's the parents job to embarrass their children" Shikaku shrugged when Shikamaru threw him a glare.

"Don't worry someday when Yukimaru is old enough, you'll be doing the same thing to him as we are doing to you" Yoshino laughed when Yukimaru's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment but the boy didn't say anything, Sakura had truly raised him properly.

Yukimaru cleared his throat "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Kaa-chan either, I'm glad she saved me from Orochimaru and got me to talk and raised and trained me and then adopted me" he chattered on endlessly before finally stopping.

Sakura was just happy that she had her entire family with her now and soon everyone settled down to fall asleep on their air mattresses, the only ones left awake were Sakura and Shikamaru, they shared a few more kisses before finally going to sleep themselves.

The next morning after everyone had left Sakura went to see off, Kakuzu, Tobirama and Hashirama on her requested S Ranked Mission when she arrived only Tobirama had arrived so far so she quickly gave the man a smile.

"We'll be back before you know it Sakura" Tobirama wasn't really good at reassuring people but he could try for his great great niece "Just relax and let us handle this problem for you, besides you don't want to be stressed and lose them" Tobirama returned her earlier smile.

Sakura nodded "Thanks really, all I want is for everyone to be safe, I know you three can handle yourselves out there but please send me updates" she turned to Kakuzu who nodded back, he would let her know every so often through their mental connection.

"Don't worry so much, enjoy your time off" Hashirama gave Sakura a thumbs up before giving her a side hug "Plus we are immortal" he started laughing only to get whacked over the head by Tobirama who simply shrugged when Hashirama started crying like a young child.

"Quit your whining anija, you did deserve that one" Tobirama chuckled when Sakura joined in on his laughter even Kakuzu smirked "Really Sakura trust us besides anija is right the two of us are immortal but still we can never be to careful" he shrugged again.

Sakura gave Tobirama and Kakuzu a wave and Hashirama one last hug before they walked through the gates to begin their mission the sooner they began the sooner it would be over and they wanted to make sure Sakura didn't try to take on the burden of saving the world again.

Once they were out of sight Sakura turned and headed back home Shikamaru was waiting for her, and Yukimaru was once again practicing with his blindfold on "They are gone, just left a couple minutes ago" Sakura stated and sat down next to Shikamaru to cuddle.

"Trust them, they will be back with Gisei and all will be right in our world, the chunin exams will go on as planned, Yukimaru and the girls will become chunin, we'll find out what your having, then you'll give birth and enlarge our family like we always wanted to" Shikamaru rattled off.

Sakura giggled and threw a kunai at Yukimaru randomly, he immediately dodged it before forming his water sword to slash at a target while using snow manipulation to form snow shuriken and slinging them at several other targets.

"I can't believe Yukimaru has grown so much" Shikamaru was proud of his son, he truly was a prodigy like his mother had been "Sometimes I wish he could go back to the cute little 7 year old but I suppose I'll just have to live with him growing up even more" Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation "That's what kids are supposed to do, they are supposed to grow up and live on to become legends in their own right" Sakura smiled fondly at the blindfolded teen, she knew he was listening and Sakura wasn't exactly being quiet.

Shikamaru grinned, he knew Sakura was right and on the plus side as soon as any of their children turned 18 they would gain permanent immortality, it was just a plus side to having immortal parents and he and Sakura would get to have their children around forever.

He took a moment to throw a kunai at Yukimaru who knocked it out of the air with his water sword "Nice try otou-san, but my ears have heightened their hearing because I'm using chakra to enhance it plus since I have this blindfold on they are even more heightened" Yukimaru called.

Sakura giggled "He really has improved since yesterday, I think with just a little more training Nancho-sama will accept Yukimaru as his master" Sakura pointed out, she had of course heard about the test but Yukimaru should start learning to do things on his own.

The family spent the rest of the day lounging around the back yard while Yukimaru practiced his jutsu's, they got a few visitors here and there but over all it was a relaxing day for Sakura, who cuddled with Shikamaru and her animal companions until they went in for bed.


	7. The S Ranked Mission

"So Kakuzu how long have you known Sakura" Hashirama asked, they had been traveling for two days already and it seemed to him and Tobirama the man was just wandering aimlessly in a random direction.

Kakuzu paused "Since she was 13, Hidan brought her in and I threw a kunai at her" he didn't elaborate much more, though he missed the look Tobirama and Hashirama shared with each other, it was suspicion.

"You tried to kill her on your first meeting" Tobirama had slowly come to care for the pinkette as family, and to find out, that someone Sakura trusted with every fiber of her being tried to kill her upon their first meeting, well he just couldn't wrap his head around that admission.

"Sand protected her then she proceeded to scold Hidan for laughing at me" Kakuzu shrugged, back then the pinkette had, had the sense to leave him be but for some reason he just kept interacting with her until it eventually led to where he was now.

Hashirama was curious "So I've heard rumors about this organization called Akatsuki, you wouldn't happen to know what it's all about would you" his eyes were narrowed, Hashirama wanted to see if Kakuzu would tell him the truth.

"It's an organization that I use to belong to, Hidan as well but thanks to Sakura, we had our names cleared and we got jobs that suited us to the extreme" Kakuzu smirked, he loved money and thanks to Sakura he was the Leaf Village's financial master.

Tobirama however wasn't satisfied with his explanation "And what did your organization do exactly, I am most curious to know all about your previous life Kakuzu" Tobirama smirked when Kakuzu's shoulders tensed.

Kakuzu grimaced "Our goal was to gather the tailed beasts, to end wars and bring about world peace" he sighed out, at least Sakura hadn't had a tailed beast back then but she had made friends with two of them.

Hashirama exploded "You mean to tell me that you were kidnapping tailed beast hosts and removing the beasts from their containers, that means you were killing them" he accused Kakuzu harshly missing his apologetic expression.

"Sakura wasn't a container back then, she only became the host to the 3 tailed right before she met you two" Kakuzu argued back "And we hadn't even really started before we met Sakura so it was all for nothing" he continued.

"I would never hurt that brat she was the first person to reach out to me and treat me with absolute respect" Kakuzu finished, he would still be one of the bad guys if it hadn't been for Sakura, he would give his life for that girl.

"That girl get's respect from everyone doesn't she" Tobirama groaned, what couldn't his great great niece do, it was ridiculous, but at least Sakura was on their side, Tobirama was loathe to admit if Sakura wasn't on the good side, then they would never win against her.

Kakuzu chuckled but didn't respond they were being approached "Zetsu, I've been looking for you" Kakuzu greeted, this man would help them find who they needed in the shortest amount of time possible, but because Zetsu mostly stayed outside the village it was difficult to find him.

"Does this have to do with Sakura-san" White Zetsu spoke softly "Does she need me to find someone" the white side asked kindly, both sides of Zetsu liked Sakura, she always brought them new seeds for their greenhouses and even stayed to help him out sometimes.

Hashirama blinked in confusion when Zetsu's black side spoke "Sakura hasn't come by for a long time tell her to visit soon" Black Zetsu ordered roughly, Kakuzu didn't mind it just proved that Sakura could get respect from even this person.

"Yes Zetsu, Sakura needs you to find this man" Kakuzu paused to hold up the bingo book that was opened to the page Sakura had stated in the mission scroll "His name is Gisei and he's been trying to kidnap Sakura's female students" Kakuzu explained.

Both sides of Zetsu frowned at that "How could someone be so foolish, I've seen what Sakura-san does to her enemies and it's not pretty" White Zetsu shivered, that woman was terrifying, she could be someones nightmare.

Black Zetsu didn't argue, instead Zetsu as a whole sunk partially into the ground and started searching for Gisei like Kakuzu had silently requested "What is he doing" Hashirama asked scratching his chin again.

"Zetsu's special ability is to merge with the surrounding plant life, he can find anyone for miles and miles around" Kakuzu explained watching Zetsu work, if Zetsu couldn't find Gisei then they were on their own and it would take a lot longer to search for the man.

"Water that's all I can see" Zetsu rose from the ground and then disappeared to Kakuzu's frustration, there was a lot of water but only a few places had water as their primary source, and that's where they'd be searching.

Kakuzu led the group towards the Land of Waves "So that wasn't exactly descriptive how are we going to find this fellow" Hashirama was severely confused, how did Kakuzu get anything from that but now Kakuzu was leading them in a direction.

"It's some underground base in either, Mist, Waterfall, the land of waves or Hot Water Village" Kakuzu summed up what he had gotten from Zetsu, he understood though that if you weren't used to Zetsu you would be seriously confused.

Tobirama nodded in understanding with that he and Hashirama followed Kakuzu towards the Land of Waves, when the sun was going down, Kakuzu made camp, he was used to camping out under the stars and Kakuzu had watched Sakura enough times to know what to do.

Hashirama was surprised "You've been watching Sakura-chan haven't you" he accused teasingly and Kakuzu coughed "Ah it's alright that girl does make in impressive meal" Hashirama sat down next to the fire that suddenly blazed to life.

Before Kakuzu could head into the forest towards a river to catch their dinner a rogue stumbled across them "Damn I thought since that pink haired woman travelled with you before that she would do so again and bring her females with her" he started mumbling to himself.

Tobirama grew angry, this man had followed them for being close with Sakura, and just before he jumped up to get rid of this nuisance a brown thread shot out of Kakuzu's body and with a cloak of familiar purple and silver chakra pierced straight through the man's heart.

Hashirama wanted to ask but it looked like to him that Kakuzu was confused as well but they wouldn't get anywhere by standing around like idiots "So do you have any idea what just happened because that was amazing" Hashirama thought that it was cool.

"Sakura gifted this weapon to me 6 years ago, I had forgotten about it because I rarely leave the village" Kakuzu stared in awe as the brown thread retracted on it's own, Sakura had told him the truth if anyone got to close it would act on its own, it was a truly frightening object.

Tobirama furrowed his brows in confusion "Where did she get such a weapon, it's nothing that I've ever seen and wasn't that her chakra wrapped around it, how come it did that" he asked, that thing could save lives everywhere.

"Her friend from the Artisan Village, Touga crafted it for her, and yes that was her chakra, she said that she poured her chakra into it and if anyone got to close to me while outside the village it would attack on its own" Kakuzu smirked of course Sakura found a way to protect him.

Hashirama and Tobirama shared a look of surprise, Sakura truly was gifted in everything and suddenly Hashirama wondered if the girl could learn every element out there, she was born from an immortal god so it shouldn't be that difficult.

"I've noticed that Sakura keeps secrets why do you think she does that" Hashirama asked, he wanted to learn more about the girl who had become family, she would hardly tell him anything and it was frustrating.

Kakuzu started chuckling "A ninja must have the element of surprise, what kind of ninja would you be if you gave away all your secrets" he chuckled out, Kakuzu wasn't honestly surprised, that girl could lie straight to your face and you wouldn't know about it unless she wanted you to.

Tobirama shrugged Kakuzu had a point, or maybe Sakura had a point and Kakuzu was just reciting something Sakura had said in the past "Has she ever lied to you" he asked and Kakuzu shook his head.

"That brat knows better and besides what point would there be in lying to me when I'd find out eventually" Kakuzu shrugged and then headed into the forest to catch their dinner, once the fish were cooked and eaten they went to bed.

'Kakuzu wake up' Sakura's voice filtered into his head through their mental connection and Kakuzu sat straight up, he blinked groggily before Kakuzu realized what was going on 'Finally your awake I've been waiting for 3 days' Sakura huffed through the connection.

Kakuzu took a moment before responding 'Forgive me but with these two chatter boxes it really is hard to send a thought' he shrugged Kakuzu wouldn't lie to Sakura either, it was just something they did with each other.

'Hahaha poor old man, anyways I got a letter from one of my contacts, something about an old underground base belonging to Orochimaru had become active lately but he was really skimpy on the details so any place that has water' Sakura explained her reason for waking him up.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, just as Tobirama and Hashirama woke up 'Thanks for the tip and I'll make sure we are on the look out' Kakuzu sent back before breaking the connection as Hashirama immediately started talking.

"So Kakuzu what was Sakura like back when she was 13" Hashirama wanted to learn more and it was clear that Tobirama did to because his red eyes held curiosity with in their depths, she must have been quite the prodigy.

Kakuzu grimaced "So much fury and sadness were held with in her, she hated Orochimaru with a passion, Sakura was protective even back then and she would have done anything to protect us" he winced remembering that guy who had foolishly approached them that one time.

"Why did she have sadness inside of her" Tobirama was confused, the only time Sakura got upset was when something happened to one of her friends, then it clicked in his mind "Sasuke" he whispered and Kakuzu nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke was killed before her very eyes, I don't know much about it because Sakura remains tight lipped about some things" Kakuzu hated to admit it but if Sasuke hadn't been killed then the Akatsuki would have never met Sakura.

Hashirama flinched "So how did Hidan meet Sakura or do you not know that either" there was a lot of missing pieces to the puzzle that was Sakura Kamizuru, Kakuzu shook his head again and cleaned up the clearing so that they couldn't be tracked.

"Did someone say my name" Hidan had been passing by, he was just returning from a mission and Hidan had heard his name being uttered, he jumped back when Hashirama stared at him like he was a savior to all his problems.

"Yes we'd like to know how you met Sakura-chan" Hashirama wouldn't let Hidan leave without telling them something about Sakura's past "If you don't mind start from the beginning please" Hashirama sat back down Tobirama, Kakuzu and then Hidan followed him.

Hidan was baffled "I met Sakura when she was born, I'm her godfather, her birth mother Yukina Kamizuru was my bestfriend" Hidan explained, of course he left out a lot like how Yukina was treated for being friends with him and then doing the same as him and then getting pregnant.

Tobirama's interest was peaked so he decided to ask the next question "But didn't you meet Sakura when she was 13" Tobirama saw a lot of discrepancies in Hidan's story and thought he would let Hidan know that he wasn't believing it for a second.

"She was kidnapped by Itsumo and Retsu, you know those two idiots that challenged Sakura foolishly and Shikamaru ended up dead by Retsu's hand" Hidan sighed, it hadn't been that long ago that Sakura had ended Orochimaru, Itsumo and Retsu.

Hashirama cringed, he definitely remembered that "So when you met Sakura again did you know she was your godchild" Hashirama sulked when Hidan shook his head "What was she like back then" he wanted to get some form of information about Sakura.

"Don't be offended but she was a really good kid, though I liked to call her the fucking bitch" Hidan chuckled "Anyways, she helped me find my pendant by summoning Tomo, he was a wee little bug back then much like Sakura had been" he continued.

"Afterwards I treated her to tea and dango, while we ate, I told her all about Jashin, and then I left, a couple days later I got a letter from her and she became my apprentice and understudy to Jashinism, that's what it was called back then" Hidan grinned she had been so eager to learn.

Tobirama sighed "Don't tell me she went around copying you and your potty mouth, I've barely heard Sakura cuss so she must have had the sense not to right" he wanted to believe it but Tobirama didn't think he would be that lucky.

"Sakura had a bigger potty mouth than me though she was more reserved about it and often scolded me for calling her that name when I was introducing her to someone" Hidan sulked and then rubbed his side, Sakura had liked to jab her finger into his side on more than one occasion.

Kakuzu laughed deeply this time "Hidan is right, the brat would often smack him for being disobedient or when he started making fun of someone, for instance she jabbed Hidan in the side for laughing at me" Kakuzu remembered that moment clearly.

Kakuzu's admission caused the other two males to laugh and Hidan to sigh loudly but then he jumped up and with a wave he was gone, he needed to get back to his family "You know if I hadn't met Jashin myself I would never believe anything" Tobirama sighed this time.

"I know how you feel" Kakuzu could admit that he felt the same way, though they didn't waste anymore time and quickly started travelling again, a few hours later they stopped for lunch and Kakuzu took the time to send a message to Sakura.

'Brat, we are headed to the Land of Waves you wouldn't happen to know anyone there would you, though I wouldn't be surprised if you did' he sent and waited for her response as Hashirama made stew out of the rabbit he had caught.

It took several minutes before Sakura finally responded 'Ask for Tazuna, the master bridge builder, tell him you know Sakura Kamizuru if he tries to give you three any trouble, and tell him I wouldn't have a problem giving him another lecture' Sakura snickered.

Kakuzu blinked and sent a chuckle back 'I don't want to know but thanks for the tip, we'll be sure to ask around' with that he cut off the connection to eat the stew that had just finished, once it was gone the clearing was once again cleared and they were on the move again.

Several hours later they were just reaching the village Sakura had mentioned, the three saw a huge bridge and headed there, well really it was more like Kakuzu leading them because they had never been here before.

A few minutes later Kakuzu spotted someone walking across the bridge "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Tazuna" he asked the person who freaked out and started shouting at him for him to leave and suddenly Kakuzu knew what Sakura had been talking about.

"I know Sakura Kamizuru I'm a friend of hers" Kakuzu tried again and the guy stopped shrieking, he turned sheepish "We need to talk to someone named Tazuna" Kakuzu explained their presence in the village.

"I'm terribly sorry for how I reacted, it's just that this village has been through a lot and every time a new bad guy shows up they always ask for Tazuna" the guy coughed in embarrassment but led them to a small home in the center of the village.

When the guy left Kakuzu stepped up and knocked on the door several minutes later a woman appeared "Yes, how can I help you gentleman on this fine evening" Tsunami asked, she was eyeing them warily because she had never seen them before.

"Relax Ma'am we know Sakura-chan adorable pink haired woman" Hashirama swooped in and Tsunami blushed, the brunette was quite handsome "She sent us here to look for someone who has been threatening her female students" Hashirama explained.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home, Sakura has helped us a lot, and poor dears are Tsukiko-chan and Yume-chan alright by the way my name is Tsunami so none of that Ma'am stuff" Tsunami chattered on as she led them through her home to the living room.

Tazuna jumped up in fright when he saw them "You are Tazuna correct" Tobirama sighed, Sakura had taught people to be wary that was for sure, Tazuna nodded "Sakura Kamizuru sent us here" Tobirama explained this time.

Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief "What could she possibly want from an old man like me, unless she thinks I've lied about something" he shared a look with Tsunami, Inari was off with some friends of his and wouldn't be back until the next day.

Kakuzu cleared his throat, he was tempted to send a message to Sakura but refrained "No such thing, someone has been threatening Sakura's female students and we've been sent on a mission to track him down and bring him back to the village" Kakuzu let out.

"Why didn't Sakura just come out to look for this guy herself, surely she would have already found him by now, and how long have you been looking for him so far" Tazuna was confused, Sakura was strong and well known in all villages especially his.

Hashirama took over "Sakura-chan is pregnant, and as her most trusted friends and family we have been sent to find him in her place" he admitted, Tsunami let out a loud squeal at hearing the news and she prepared to rush off to congratulate the woman.

"She wants the news to remain hidden for now, so don't tell anyone we told you" Hashirama winked at Tsunami and she fanned herself, Tobirama rolled his eyes, his older brother always acted like a fool in the presence of the ladies.

"Anija we need to start searching the village so no messing around" Tobirama reigned in his brother who pouted up at him childishly "The sooner we complete this mission the sooner we can go home" Tobirama harshly reminded him, Sakura was depending on the three of them.

Hashirama straightened at the implied words "Will we have the village's cooperation to search for this man that we are looking for" he took on a serious expression, they needed to search quickly before news got out that Gisei was being looked for.

Tazuna nodded, with that the three men set out, Kakuzu searched outside the village for any Hidden Underground base while Tobirama and Hashirama questioned people in the village, when they returned hours later none of them had found anything.

So they went to bed after eating the meal Tsunami had left out for them and then went to their assigned rooms, the next morning Kakuzu woke up and spent some time sending a detailed message to Sakura about their search from yesterday.

'Brat, we haven't found anything yet, but we've only been searching in this village for one day, I'll let you know when we do find something and I'll give you a report at the end of each day' Kakuzu sighed, Sakura was upset she must be experiencing some mood swings.

'Thanks Kakuzu, got to go, I'm watching Hibiki and Mamoru today and they decided to be little terrors' the connection cut off and Kakuzu chuckled, he wasn't sure how Sakura would handle those two plus two more and her own.

With that he stood and exited the room, that day Tobirama and Hashirama traded with Kakuzu while they searched and he questioned, and after the fifth no I've never seen this person response Kakuzu was about to give up.

Until he started questioning the next person "Oh yeah I've heard of Gisei, he was Gatou's younger brother, but he's been missing for years" the guy waved and continued walking when it was clear Kakuzu wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

The next several people said the same thing, and one person said something different "I heard rumors a long time ago when Gatou came here and tried to take over, that Gisei took off with a lot of money and that's why Gatou became like he was" she whispered quietly.

"Do you know where I might find this Gatou person" Kakuzu wanted to question the man and find out more, this was his best bet at finding where Gisei was hiding, though his line of questioning came to a screeching halt at the womans next answers.

"Sakura-san along with two others took him down a long time ago, he could be dead by now for all I know, you'd have to ask Zabuza Momochi" she flipped her hair and then pushed her cart, she was obviously done talking now.

Kakuzu ground his teeth in frustration, of course Sakura was involved she was involved in everything, he then sighed, this was proving to be a difficult and time consuming task, and he wasn't even half way done questioning people in the little village.

'Hey brat you wouldn't happen to know if Gatou was still alive would you' he sent the thought but after 15 minutes Kakuzu gave up on getting a response, Sakura was obviously busy with her cousin and half brother.

Kakuzu looped back to Tazuna's house and met Tobirama and Hashirama at the door "Did you find anything because we didn't" Hashirama was dragging his feet looking gloomy, this mission was proving to be difficult for even them.

"I found some information but unless the person is alive then it's just another dead end" Kakuzu shrugged and opened the door, lunch was waiting on the table for them, they quickly ate and then headed back out to gather more information.

When they came back Kakuzu wanted to hit something or someone mainly Gisei "Let's eat then head to bed, I don't think we are going to find anything else in this village, so we'll head to Mist" Kakuzu explained.

"Well I hope you find this person your looking for" Tsunami was glad Sakura had friends and family that were willing to do things like this for her, she blushed a second later when Hashirama waggled his eyebrows at her only to get smacked by Tobirama.

"Not the time to screw around anija, forgive him Tsunami-san, but he's an idiot" Tobirama usually didn't have to be around Hashirama that much nowadays but now he getting exhausted with trying to reign the man in.

Tsunami waved Tobirama's words off and then sat down to eat the dinner she had prepared, after that they went to bed and the next morning the three men were gone heading towards the Hidden Mist Village like they had said the day before.

While they were walking Kakuzu tried to contact Sakura again 'Sakura we are heading towards the Hidden Mist Village hopefully to gain more information' he sent and waited with baited breath several minutes later Sakura responded.

'Huh oh sorry Kakuzu but those little monsters didn't want to go to bed last night, as for Gatou being alive you'd have to ask Zabuza, Haku or Utakata or maybe Lady Mei and Ao for that information I'm sure you can figure out the rest' Sakura sent back with a mental yawn.

'Well at least you got that thought from yesterday' Kakuzu hadn't been sure, but it was nice to know that Sakura was leaving the mental connection jutsu on at all times, it didn't take any chakra once it was activated so it was safe for Sakura to use.

Just then Hashirama spoke up with words of horror "Oh my god, I can't believe we forgot this but we haven't sent Sakura a message not once since we left 5 days ago" he was in full blown panic mode and Kakuzu cringed.

'Go ahead and tell them Kakuzu' Sakura sent him another message when she heard the unspoken question, with that Sakura cut off the connection leaving Kakuzu to his thoughts and his two mission companions.

"Hashirama calm down, and stop your hysterical screeching, Sakura knows what's going on I've been sending her messages of what we've found so far" Kakuzu admitted and waited for the two to turn on him in confusion sure enough a look of confusion crossed Hashirama's face.

"We have a mental connection via a jutsu Sakura created, our neck tattoo's" Kakuzu removed his headband from his neck and showed off the white band littered with cherry blossoms and seals that made the jutsu work.

"We can send thoughts to one another" he finished and put his headband back on and waited for the questions Kakuzu was sure they would start asking him, and sure enough like before, Tobirama spoke up first.

"How long have you had that and how do you make it work, does Sakura have the same color tattoo and why would you two hide something like that" Tobirama rattled off, it was frustrating it was like Sakura had an endless supply of secrets each one got more extensive than the last.

Kakuzu thought for a minute "5 months, and you form signs that Sakura created and push chakra into the tattoo afterwards you call out the jutsu name, yes Sakura's tattoo has the same color" Kakuzu explained thoroughly.

"And Sakura wanted to hide it because if people knew all of her secrets then someone out here would try to figure out a way to create something dangerous with her jutsu's" Kakuzu sighed, it was getting exhausting explaining everything and now he knew how Sakura felt.

After that the three men fell silent as they continued towards the Hidden Mist Village, that night they ate dinner that Tobirama caught and then bedded down without a word, after nearly a week of travelling they just wanted to get home.

The next morning they ate breakfast then packed up, it took the three men two days to reach the Mist Village and 3 hours to explain their presence in the village before they were taken to the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

When Kakuzu asked the woman if Gatou was alive, he got a negative answer but Ao spoke up and told him that they had recorded information on the man from the time he was detained up until he was executed.

So the three men plus Ao spent the next two weeks going through old files looking for the documents that held Gatou's confessions every few days, the three would trade off searching around outside the village for a hidden base until they found the files.

Then Kakuzu who had more experience searching through records, spent a week reading the contents of the 40 plus scrolls, while Tobirama and Hashirama split up and again searched around outside the village.

After three weeks and more information than they had gotten since they had begun Kakuzu, Tobirama and Hashirama set forth heading to Waterfall Village, they weren't going to waste anytime questioning people inside they were going to search until they found Gisei.

Back in the Leaf Village in the month that Kakuzu, Tobirama and Hashirama had been gone Sakura had found a temporary sensei for her genin team in the form of Minato, all the paperwork had been finished so he had some time to spare each day for the genin.

Tsukiko didn't like this one bit, she felt hurt that Sakura-sensei wasn't training them anymore but everytime she tried to get information from one of the adults they claimed they were to busy, but really they didn't know what was going on with Sakura either.

So she decided to ask her boyfriend "Yukimaru do you know why Sakura-sensei won't train us anymore, have we done something that made her not want to be our sensei" Tsukiko was on the verge of tears and Yukimaru could tell.

"Sorry Tsukiko-chan, but I don't know why either" Yukimaru squeezed Tsukiko's hand reassuringly "I'm sure we'll find out soon though" he pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand before hopping up Minato had arrived.

Yume didn't mind much, because really they were strong enough to train on their own "Stop lolligagging you two" she called out and started running in the past few weeks she had started Chisana's training on the request of Kanashima so now the bunny hopped a few laps with her.

Tsukiko sighed but started running laps with her teammates the chunin exams were 2 months and two weeks away, and Sakura had made them promise to train as hard as they could with Minato until they came about.

Sakura on the other hand was secretly setting up the triplets room, she had the door hidden behind a genjutsu, it was to prevent her family members who started showing up more often, from going into the room accidentally.

Shikamaru was excited as well, he was going to be a father to babies, that thought usually led to him passing out and Sakura having to throw water on him "Hey Shikamaru do you think I can go check on my team" that was another thing Shikamaru hardly let her out of the house now.

"Sure Sakura just be careful your only two months along but we can't take any chances" Shikamaru had gotten extremely protective over Sakura not that Sakura cared very much it just meant that Shikamaru didn't want anything to happen just like her.

Sakura pressed a reassuring kiss to Shikamaru's lips before heading for the front door, she had limited her use of chakra "I'll probably pick up some groceries for dinner tonight, and don't worry I'll have someone help me" Sakura giggled at Shikamaru's expression, then slipped out the door.

'Women are troublesome' Shikamaru sighed before going around the home and picking things up here and there, since Sakura was probably going to bring back whoever she got to help her, it was probably a wise idea to clean up a bit.

On the way to the training ground Sakura ran into Sasuke and Itachi who came to a stop to chat with her for a while "I've heard rumors that you've stopped being a sensei" Itachi was confused, Sakura had practically demanded Minato to let her be a sensei and then she just stops.

"Temporarily Itachi I'll be back in the game a little while after the chunin exams" Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke into a side hug "And how have you and Fu been" the two had met while Fu had been on vacation.

"Ah Fu's been thinking of coming for another visit, now that the village is letting her out on missions and what not, she might be escorting a team of genin here" Sasuke explained, he was happy and content with his life and couldn't wait to marry Fu.

Sakura gave a happy sigh, everyone was pairing up and settling down "I just hope someone comes along for Itachi" Sakura snickered at the only remaining Uchiha, who sent her a playful glare, he had lightened up a lot over the last four years.

"Perhaps someday Sakura-san" Itachi gave her a small smile, he had all he needed for the time being and that was Sasuke "So why after the chunin exams" Itachi was suspicious though, Sakura just didn't give up something she wanted.

"You'll find out soon enough" Sakura giggled and then gave the two men a wave and continued on her way to the training grounds, where she found her genin deep in a training session, it appeared that Minato was teaching them the transportation jutsu.

Yukimaru was the first one to get it right, followed by Yume and then Tsukiko, Sakura was proud of her genin and knew that the team as a whole would be pass the chunin exams and become chunin, with that they'd have a little more freedom and go on missions without her.

Sakura got so distracted by her thoughts that she missed Tsukiko spotting her from her perch in the tree until the now 14 year old, she was a couple of months older than her teammates, ran up to her and started shouting.

"Sakura-sensei, have you come to train us today" Tsukiko was overjoyed, maybe Sakura-sensei hadn't been ignoring them and just needed a break for awhile, Tsukiko sighed a moment later when Sakura shook her head.

Minato saw this "Sakura, surely there wouldn't be any harm instructing them, I'll do all the work for you" he offered and Sakura smiled "See Tsukiko, Sakura hasn't forgotten you, she just needs to be careful for awhile" Minato shared a smile with Sakura.

"Ok you three, Minato-sama will show you and I'll tell him what I want you to practice" Sakura took a deep breath, she knew that Minato had wind and lightning which left Yukimaru, water was easy for her and she could also instruct him to practice snow as well.

"For Tsukiko, Wind Style: Smoke Dome" Sakura showed Minato the handsigns and he quickly demonstrated the jutsu so that Tsukiko could try her hand at practicing the new jutsu, if she was lucky it would be perfected by the chunin exams.

"Yume will learn a new lightning style jutsu, the jutsu is called Lightning Style: Static Wall" Sakura again had Minato show Yume the jutsu who turned and immediately began forming the hand signs to the jutsu.

Sakura sighed, and motioned for Yukimaru to follow her "Two jutsu's one I know you've seen me do multiple times, the snowfield jutsu, and another water style jutsu, I can't show you for a certain reason so you'll have to figure it out on your own" Saura patted Yukimaru on the head.

Then Sakura showed Yukimaru the hand signs to the water shield jutsu, once Yukimaru had tried both out he started practicing both his water and snow style jutsu's together, he would be one of the top genin in the chunin exams Sakura was sure of it.

After that Sakura gave Minato and the three genin a wave and slipped off to head into town to get groceries for tonight, in the market Akamaru crashed into her but Kiba quickly stopped her from hitting the ground "Akamaru apologize" Kiba ordered.

"Sorry Sakura-san" Akamaru bowed his massive head and Sakura reached out to scratch the canine behind his ear "How is Midori" he popped back up when Sakura stopped and immediately asked, afterall Akamaru had gotten attached to the wolf who had become his partner.

Sakura grinned "She's doing well, in fact she's as fit as a fiddle, which reminds me I need to get her hair trimmed" she rubbed Akamaru's nose before turning to Kiba who had been silently waiting for his companion and Sakura to be done talking.

"Would you mind helping me carry some groceries, I'll make extra for you, your mother, your girlfriend, and your sister along with all of your canine companions" Sakura smiled and then waited, Kiba could hardly resist when meat was involved.

Kiba paused before nodding eagerly "Make a steak and you've got yourself a deal Sakura, plus there's something I want to talk to you about" Kiba had noticed Sakura didn't smell the same anymore and it was bugging him.

Sakura sighed in relief then went around gathering ingredients along the way passed the meat section of the market, Sakura grabbed a large package of steaks "Promise me that you'll never tell Hidan I made you and your family steak' she suddenly turned and looked around warily.

Kiba blinked before nodding, if that's all it took for Sakura to cook him and his family a steak, then he would gladly promise to never tell Hidan that she had done so "Ok" Kiba agreed and Sakura let out another sigh of relief.

45 minutes later the two entered the Kamizuru compound Kiba was carrying half of the bags, and Akamaru even had a couple of bags in his mouth, while Sakura carried the five lightest bags there were, they were filled with vegetables.

"Did you try to buy out the market again" Shikamaru asked teasingly when the two entered the kitchen, to be honest they needed to restock, but it looked like Sakura had gotten more than what they needed for their kitchen.

Sakura blushed and she quickly whipped around to glare at Shikamaru "Do you have to embarrass me like that you lazy ass" Sakura huffed and stomped over to the cabinets to start putting things away, she left out their dinner ingredients however.

Shikamaru blinked while Kiba burst out laughing 'Ok mood swings have definitely set in, though Sakura has always been tempermental' he eyed his pink haired wife warily and decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Kiba meanwhile had finally calmed down, and sat down at the kitchen table, what happened next caused Kiba to start another laughing fit, Sakura who had been going through her personal drawer of snacks turned to Shikamaru.

In her hand was a bag of homemade banana chips, but it was empty, there was only one person in the house who would eat her banana chips and that was Shikamaru "So dear husband of mine when were you going to tell me about this" Sakura scowled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gulped, Sakura rarely got into her snacks and he had been so lonely that night when Sakura had gotten sort of angry with him and stormed out of their home for telling Yukimaru about the birds and the bee's.

"Sakura, that bag has been empty for months" his shoulders slumped and he waited for the shout that was sure to follow "It happened so long ago, that I forgot about it until just now" Shikamaru admitted when Sakura advanced on him.

Shikamaru cringed, then he felt a feather light kiss "I'm not angry Shika, just tell me next time ok" Sakura truly couldn't be angry with Shikamaru, it was just impossible, sure she could pretend and lead him on but she never really got upset with him.

"So the next time I'm in town, I'll pick up some banana's for you and help you make some more" Shikamaru sighed in relief when Sakura smiled happily then turned back around to continue organizing things in the cabinets.

When she was done with that Sakura got started on cooking dinner, once it was finished she packed up 10 meals for Kiba, his family, girlfriend and their companions, Kiba disappeared soon after that to deliver the meals forgetting all about what he had wanted to ask Sakura.

It was only when she showed up with Shikamaru and Yukimaru along with Midori and Kanpecki to get their hair trimmed that Kiba finally remembered what it was that had been bugging him "Your scent has changed" he accused suspiciously.

Sakura whirled around, her emerald eyes wide and full of panic "Shhhhhhh" Sakura whispered and slapped her hand over Kiba's mouth "Just keep that information to yourself" Sakura had forgotten that the Inuzuka's could tell if someone was pregnant.

Kiba might not exactly realize what was going on with her yet, but Sakura bet that if an Inuzuka came along who had experience with pregnant woman, Sakura would be busted and everyone in the village would know before they got home.

"Gotcha though I don't understand what's going on, I promise to not tell anyone" Kiba's voice was equally as quiet "Though you might want to let me handle dealing with my sis" he pointed at the companions.

Sakura grinned "Thanks Kiba, just a trim for both of them" she patted his cheek kindly, then turned on her heel and stalked off with Shikamaru and Yukimaru in tow, when the dust that Sakura kicked up settled down Kiba groaned, he was horrible at keeping secrets.

Kiba took a deep breath then whistled for Midori and Kanpecki to follow and led the way to the clinic on the otherside of the Inuzuka compound, when he entered Hana exited the room she had currently been in doing paperwork.

"Sakura wants them to have a trim, she said that she was really busy so I thought I'd thank her for that meal she made us by handling this little problem for her" Kiba said all of this slowly so that Hana wouldn't pick up on the subtle lie.

Hana smiled and motioned for the two to follow her into another room "Tell Sakura the meal was delicious, when you take these two back" Hana started trimming Midori's toenails so that they would be neat and sharp.

"You got it sis" Kiba internally sighed in relief and watched Hana work on cleaning Midori's teeth so that there wasn't a speck of plaque left behind, after that her ears were cleaned and then Midori's hair was clipped until it was a short length again.

Next Kanpecki took his turn getting cleaned up soon he was finished as well and Kiba handed over the payment Sakura had given him before she disappeared "Alright Midori, Kanpecki let's go" Kiba whistled and led the two from the clinic and back to the Kamizuru compound.

"Sakura they are all finished later" Kiba didn't stick around just in case Sakura decided to get angry again and so before Sakura could thank him, Kiba disappeared by jumping on Akamaru and taking off at a high speed.

"Men" Sakura huffed and went back into her house with Midori and Kanpecki following her "Yukimaru is upstairs" she pointed and Kanpecki ran up the steps to Yukimaru's attic room, out of all the rooms in the house, his master just had to choose the highest one.

Before Kanpecki could reach Yukimaru's room the teen came running down the steps, his arms full of storage scrolls "Oh welcome home Kanpecki, do you feel better" Yukimaru paused and looked at his companion, he looked a lot nicer now.

"Yes, the hair was dragging me down and my teeth felt horrible, my ears were all itchy before but not now and my toenails aren't so long anymore" Kanpecki flashed Yukimaru his clean teeth causing the teen to laugh "What are you doing master" Kanpecki enquired.

"Oh well since Kaa-chan is pregnant with triplets we are moving downstairs so that when they come I can help out and Kaa-chan can get some rest when she needs it" Yukimaru explained and continued running down the steps.

Kanpecki turned and followed Yukimaru back down the steps and into a room that was right next to Sakura and Shikamaru's room and across from their room would be the triplets room, it was currently hidden though.

"Aren't you worried that when the Lady Alpha has her babies that you'll be ignored" Kanpecki was curious, sure Sakura never ignored any of the animal companions she had or him, but human babies were different and required a lot more attention than animal babies.

Yukimaru stopped in unsealing a scroll "Babies need a lot of care and attention and thanks to Kaa-chan, I know that even when her babies are born, I'll still be a part of the family" Yukimaru wasn't worried in the least.

Kanpecki sighed, his master just didn't get it "With Lady Alpha so busy with the new babies how will she have any time for you Master" Kanpecki stated bluntly and waited for whatever Yukimaru would say to that.

"Oh I know Kaa-chan won't have much time, but I'll hopefully be a chunin, plus I have Tsukiko and Yume and missions to keep me busy as well" Yukimaru unsealed his bed and scooted it over to a corner right next to the window.

"Not to mention Kanpecki, I've got training with Nancho-sama and Shitsumei-kun in the underground city of bats" Yukimaru had gotten accepted by Nancho and then had been introduced to Nancho's son.

Kanpecki couldn't argue with that "And Kaa-chan has lathed me with so much attention that it's time for someone else to have that much attention on them" Yukimaru grinned and tossed Kanpecki a treat the last one in the bag to be precise.

"You truly are one of a kind Master Yukimaru" Kanpecki bit off a piece of his treat and set it aside, he would share it with Ankaishoku later because the fox loved his treats "I'm glad that you came along" Kanpecki had been told the story of his birth.

Everyone had thought he was the runt of the litter, and if Yukimaru hadn't been there, he would probably be somewhere far away and not be treated so kindly in fact, Kanpecki had heard that Kakashi had wanted him but Sakura had turned him down.

However one of his runt sisters had gone to Kakashi, she was truly a runt and really was just a watch dog for Kakashi while the silver haired man was away on some kind of mission, though Kakashi often brought her by so that Kanpecki could bond with her for a little while.

"You know Kanpecki, I'm glad Kaa-chan took me in as well" Yukimaru tapped his foot, something was missing in his new room but he wasn't sure what "Hey Kanpecki what do you think is missing" Yukimaru looked to his companion for an opinion.

Kanpecki looked around at the full room and then at the walls "The walls could use a little art maybe Lady Alpha wouldn't mind letting you paint this room" Kanpecki tilted his head to the side before picking up the treat and trotting from the room.

Ankaishoku eyed Kanpecki warily when the canine/wolf approached him, Kanpecki set the treat down "I brought you some of my treat" he explained and pushed the treat forward with his nose until it was within Ankaishoku's reach.

The fox took one look at it and promptly gobbled it down, when Ankaishoku was done he licked his lips "Much thanks Kanpecki" that was as thankful as Ankaishoku was going to get and Kanpecki knew it so task complete he went back to the animal room.

Meanwhile Yukimaru was talking to Sakura to hopefully convince her to let him paint the room he was now occupying "It just doesn't feel right" Yukimaru stated lamely and Sakura laughed and led him down the hall to a closet.

"I was wondering when you would ask to paint your room, so I've got you green, magenta, black, yellow and water blue paint along with a camellia and bee stencil" Sakura held up a bag and then motioned to the paint.

Yukimaru pumped his arm in excitement "Thanks Kaa-chan, this is so awesome-sauce" he let out happily, causing Shikamaru who was passing by to chuckle, he was leaving on a six day mission, Gaara wanted a letter delivered to his village.

The thing was Gaara didn't want to use a messenger bird so Shikamaru had offered to go and the matter was settled, Sakura who had been happy about Shikamaru getting involved had given him plenty of love in their bedroom the night before.

The two shared a few kisses before Shikamaru left, the sooner he got there the sooner he could get back to Sakura "Later Kaa-chan" Yukimaru grabbed up the paint and bags, then slipped off to decorate his new room to his liking.

Yukimaru only got half way finished before he got to tired and finally he trudged from his room, it was to stinky in there for the time being, and into Sakura's room, Yukimaru knew that Sakura didn't like sleeping alone.

With Kakuzu, Tobirama and Hashirama, they had made it to waterfall village and were currently resting in a little cottage they had found hidden deep within the forest, Kakuzu though was wary about staying there, he had heard of a cottage conjuring nightmares.

Hashirama was trying to assure Kakuzu that no such cottage existed "This is just an old cottage that nobody uses anymore" he waved off Kakuzu's concerns and headed into a bedroom, sadly there were only two rooms in this cottage so Kakuzu would be taking the couch.

A few hours later after he had laid down Sakura sent him a message 'Kakuzu where are you' it was more like a loud shout, it became apparent that Sakura was having the dreaded mood swings that came with being pregnant.

'In a cottage outside waterfall village, it was hidden in the forest' he sent back with a yawn, until Sakura screeched back at him, then he became wide awake 'What is it' Kakuzu asked, he had feeling he already knew what Sakura was going to say.

'Kakuzu you need to listen to me very closely, that cottage was a gift from Yamato-san, when Shikamaru and I spent our honey moon there we hid it underneath an undetectable genjutsu' Sakura's message was full of fear.

'You need to get Tobirama and Hashirama out of there, don't let them fall asleep if they do, it will be impossible to wake them without me the genjutsu is one that causes it's victim to have nightmares' Sakura finished and Kakuzu groaned out loud.

Kakuzu sighed 'Those two idiots have most likely already fallen asleep, just tell me the hand signs to break the jutsu and I'll try to get them right' Kakuzu wanted to bash their heads together, it wouldn't kill them because the two were immortal.

Sakura sent him a sigh before a list of hand signs, they were just as complicated as her mental connection jutsu the connection cut off as Kakuzu memorized them and then headed down the hall to the room, Tobirama was still awake but Hashirama was thrashing around on the bed.

"You tried to warn us and we didn't listen" Tobirama wanted to bang his head on a wall when Kakuzu nodded and bent over his brother to try and lift the genjutsu that had been placed on him, after Kakuzu's seventh try Hashirama woke up with a groan.

His head was pounding it was like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it "Let's get out of here" Hashirama didn't want to spend another minute in this creepy cottage, he should have listened to Kakuzu but he hadn't and now he was reaping his mistakes.

With that they left Sakura's cottage and headed out to sleep under the stars, the next morning they searched everywhere they could think of that might possibly be hiding a hidden base, but after two weeks they found nothing.

Kakuzu knew Sakura was getting frustrated, they had stopped for the night, all of them were getting frustrated as well and there was only one more village left to check out, Hidan's old village, the Hidden Village of Hot Water.

Back with Sakura, Yukimaru's 14th birthday was approaching but all she could think about was keeping her pregnancy hidden and stressing out over Kakuzu, Hashirama and Tobirama she needed them to find Gisei.

Thankfully Yukimaru was there to calm her down "Kaa-chan, I'm sure Kakuzu-san is alright, he sends you messages regularly doesn't he" Yukimari enquired and Sakura nodded, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind of her current worries.

"So what would like done for your birthday this year" Sakura would concentrate on giving Yukimaru one of the best parties he had ever had, Sakura waited for Yukimaru's answer and she didn't have to wait long.

"Can I have another cake shaped like a camellia flower" Yukimaru mumbled, it was the same thing he asked for every year and Sakura always made sure it happened by making the cake herself, not that it was to difficult to create.

"Anything else Yukimaru" Sakura smiled fondly at the teen, no matter what Yukimaru would always be special to her because he was the one who taught her how to be a mother and no matter how rough the months to come were Yukimaru would still be her number one.

Yukimaru pondered over his thoughts for awhile, but he couldn't think of anything, and then it came to him, Yukimaru had been wanting a weapon designed by him of course but it would be a weapon that nobody would be wise about.

"Just two things Kaa-chan, do you think just you and I can go to the artisans village" Yukimaru hunched his shoulders and waited for the rejection that was sure to come with his request "I know that it's a bad idea" he sighed.

Sakura really wanted to say no but she couldn't just because it was Yukimaru "Maybe we can ask Uncle Hidan to come with us" Yukimaru really wanted this and he was willing to throw every idea he had out there.

"We can use Shitsumei-kun, and because no one outside the village knows about me making a contract with the bats we can leave the village and be back before anyone realizes that we were gone" Yukimaru stared at Sakura and hoped this suggestion took.

"Alright you know how I can't say no when you look at me with those eyes of yours" Sakura pulled Yukimaru in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his hair "Let's go talk to Hidan and then ask Minato" Sakura stood carefully.

"Wait you still have my cut hair don't you, I want to turn it into a weapon like you did with your hair" Yukimaru grinned and grabbed the scroll that held his hair when Sakura pointed at it "Now we can go" he smiled cheekily.

"Cheeky Monkey" Sakura sighed but let Yukimaru lead her from the house and down the street to Hidan's home, Suzumebachi was outside reading from a book and teaching Mimi who was distracted by Hibiki the lynx really had been the perfect companion for the boy.

When the two approached Suzumebachi greeted them with a wide smile "Is Uncle Hidan home" Yukimaru was bouncing on the balls of his feet when Suzumebachi jerked her thumb at the house, he quickly ran in without wasting anymore time.

Once Yukimaru convinced Hidan to join them on their mini quest, all three of them went to visit Minato who chuckled and laughed before finally agreeing to let them go "So long as your back as soon as possible" Minato didn't want anything to happen to Sakura.

"So are we using Tomo" Hidan was a little confused when Yukimaru shook his head "Surely we aren't walking, we'd never make it there and back within just a day" Hidan quirked his brow at Yukimaru when the boy snickered.

"Uncle Hidan, we are going to wait till nighttime, Shitsumei-kun doesn't like daylight because he's a bat, I'm sure he'll let us hitch a ride" Yukimaru wasn't exactly sure but he was willing to try because he really wanted to explain his idea to Raiga and get his own custom made weapon.

Hidan blinked before asking his question "Since when did you have a bat summons and how come I was left out of the loop again" Hidan was put out ever since Sakura had grown up, he had missed out on a lot, Hidan remembered the old days when it had just been him and Sakura.

So they waited until sundown when it was pitch black out Yukimaru ran through the summoning jutsu handsigns before slamming his palm down on the ground "Master Yukimaru what have you called me for" Nancho appeared before his eyes causing Yukimaru to sigh.

"Well I was actually trying to summon Shitsumei-kun but would you mind giving us a lift to the artisans village" Yukimaru wasn't use to giving anyone other than Kanpecki a command so his order came out more like a request and extremely hesitant.

Nancho eyed his summoner before leaning down, Yukimaru was still just a child, but at least the boy was polite "If it pleases you master" Nancho allowed the humans to climb on before stretching out his wings and taking off with a flew flutters.

It was over 40 minutes later that Nancho started slowing down, down below was the artisan's village, finally Nancho landed and let of his human occupants before disappearing in a puff of smoke, Nancho was sure he'd be summoned again soon.

Yukimaru barely waited for Sakura and Hidan as he ran into the village, there was still some time before Raiga closed the shop up and he wanted to explain his idea before it was to late, Sakura was smiling fondly as Yukimaru raced through the little village.

Hidan was just a few steps behind Sakura and he thought she looked a little different she glowed much more than before, before he could ask they entered the shop and saw Touga instructing Raiga on forging a weapon.

"Sakura-san, it's been a long time since you've graced this shop with your presence" Touga happened to look up and spotted his long time friend and contractor "What can I do for you today" Touga would take care of her orders, he always did not that she knew.

"I've got some orders" Yukimaru knew just what to say, he had watched his mom do this for most of his life and Yukimaru was sure he could handle explaining what he wanted done, Touga turned to him in surprise but motioned for Yukimaru to begin.

"Well the first thing is a hair whip like Kaa-chan" Yukimaru quickly sliced through his hair, it was needed to make sure his hair whip was long, Sakura smiled fondly at Yukimaru and made a vow to help him fix his hair later.

Yukimaru handed over the scroll and newly cut hair before moving onto the second thing "A pale green and magenta ribbon to go around my arm here, I want it to move like an extension of myself, kind of like a snake and I need to be able to push chakra into it" Yukimaru explained.

Touga grinned, Sakura's son was just like her "Is that all" Raiga was confused, usually Sakura had many orders, but her son was a little bit different sure he was just as descriptive but apparently he didn't have money to waste like Sakura did.

"You two go wait outside, since it's Yukimaru's birthday in two weeks, I've gotta add my own gift in there" Sakura grinned when Yukimaru pouted but followed Hidan out of the shop "Pale green and magenta mesh clothes" Sakura quickly rattled off.

The payment was handed over and Sakura left the shop "Let's go home, it will be two weeks" Sakura ordered and Yukimaru quickly formed the hand signs needed, this time Shitsumei appeared, he agreed and soon all three were flying back to their home.

Two more weeks went by until one morning Sakura got a message from Kakuzu, Gisei had been found and all of his followers had been wiped out, they were coming home, Sakura was so excited she could barely contain herself, finally the threat was over and she could live in peace.


	8. Birthdays and Homecoming

'We'll probably be back by the end of the day and I've got something for the kid and you, consider it a gift' Kakuzu sounded extremely embarrassed before he cut off their mental connection leaving Sakura to get dressed.

Today was Yukimaru's birthday last night Sukikyo had gotten back with Yukimaru's weapons the ones he had ordered, and the mesh cloths Sakura had ordered, his birthday cake was sitting in the fridge, and their entire family would be over with their own gifts.

"Shikamaru wake up Yukimaru is turning 14 today" Sakura ripped the covers off her husband who was still sleeping "You still have to go get Yukimaru's gift from the store" she placed a hand on her hip and Shikamaru instantly sat up in bed.

Shikamaru blinked then stretched up to press a kiss to Sakura's lips, his wife seemed chipper this morning "They found him" Shikamaru guessed and she nodded "Good now we can get back to a normal life" by normal he meant lazy.

"Tomorrow we'll go around telling everyone our news" Sakura was tired of hiding things from her family and couldn't wait to get checked out to find out what gender her babies were, Shikamaru agreed with Sakura and quickly got dressed.

It had become increasingly difficult to sneak passed Yukimaru with all of his training with the bats, the now 14 year old could feel every little tremor in the ground and know instantly that someone was passing by him without saying something to him.

Sakura watched Shikamaru lightly tiptoe passed Yukimaru's bedroom door, after he had finished painting it, Yukimaru had decided that he liked being on the first floor with the others, and now the attic was a guest room for anyone who wanted to stay.

"Otou-san where are you going so early" Yukimaru swung the bathroom door open and peeked around the corner, he had his magenta hair brush in hand, Sakura bit her lip to stop from laughing, when Shikamaru groaned.

Shikamaru sulked and turned to his son "Somewhere and don't ask because it's a gift from me" he explained and the minute Shikamaru was done, the man turned and sped from the house so that no one could follow him.

Yukimaru blinked and eyed Sakura in concern when she leaned against the wall to catch her breath, Sakura had been getting dizzy lately and the littlest of things made her tired, it wasn't easy carrying around triplets in the womb.

When Sakura pushed off the wall, Yukimaru sighed in relief and finished brushing his hair, he had taken over the guest bathroom as his own, when Yukimaru was finished he checked his teeth out to make sure they were clean.

"Kaa-chan, I'm going to go spend some time with Tsukiko" Yukimaru firmly shut the bathroom door, he wanted to spend sometime with his girlfriend before his birthday party began, Yukimaru knew that he had quite a few hours so Sakura wouldn't mind.

Sakura smiled and pulled the teen into a tight hug "Sure just be back by 2" she nudged him off, the main reason Sakura had agreed so easily was because Sakura wanted to start setting out the gifts, they were all wrapped of course, and the cake.

The minute Yukimaru left the house, he raced down the streets of the compound and into the village, he knew exactly where Tsukiko was "Hey Tsukiko-chan" Yukimaru greeted her with a side hug, Tsukiko returned the hug.

"Happy Birthday Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko held out a horribly wrapped present, and Yukimaru carefully took it but didn't move to open it "Well aren't you going to open it" Tsukiko huffed and Yukimaru smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah let's go sit over there" Yukimaru pulled Tsukiko gently by the hand over to some park benches, where he slowly opened the gift which turned out to be a picture of them drawn by Tsukiko herself.

Tsukiko turned shy "Do you like it, I've been working really hard on it" she scuffed her shoe on the ground and wrung her hands nervously when Yukimaru remained silent as he studied the painting before he finally flashed her a 10,000 watt smile.

"I don't like it, I love it Tsukiko" Yukimaru pecked Tsukiko on the cheek which quickly turned red as the girl blushed in embarrassment "Come on Tsukiko" Yukimaru hopped of the bench after sealing the gift in one of his pale green and magenta storage scrolls.

The next person they ran into happened to be Yume who was on her way to the training grounds with Kanashima and Chisana by her side "Happy Birthday Yukimaru" Yume passed him a small present in pale green and magenta checkered wrapping paper.

Yukimaru grinned and opened it to find an ankle bracelet in pale green and a key for the bracelet in magenta, Yukimaru immediately bent down to secure the bracelet around his ankle, looking up he noticed it was a matching pair with Tsukiko and Yume.

"Team mates forever, no matter what happens from now on us three have to stick together" Yume had taken Sakura's teachings to heart, like they all had and now she was more outgoing and outspoken like the other genin graduates of course her skills had vastly improved as well.

Tsukiko raised her hand in agreement which prompted Yukimaru to do the same, Yume gave the two a wave and continued on her way leaving Tsukiko and Yukimaru alone again to wander around the village.

Along the way they passed by the flower shop and since it was a Saturday, Ino was behind the counter, when she saw the two, Ino beckoned them in with her hand, she had a special present for Yukimaru and Ino wouldn't have any time later to give it to him.

"Hello Ino-onee-chan" Yukimaru greeted and looked around at all the flowers, some were new some were old and there were even some he had never seen before, thanks to Sakura the flower shop had increased it's stock of flowers.

Ino smiled "Such a handsome little man, I've got a special gift for the birthday boy" Ino teased before rummaging around under the counter for a minute and then she pulled out a book, she had created it for Yukimaru who always wanted to learn something new about Sakura.

"What is it Ino-onee-chan" Yukimaru asked in confusion, he was looking over the cover, there was a cherry blossom, a boar and an onyx gem, Ino who had been expecting this question from Yukimaru quickly answered.

"A story about all your moms adventures from the time we were seven until we were 13 and please for my sake Yukimaru don't ever tell Sakura I wrote that" Ino wasn't sure what Sakura would do if she ever found out, but Ino didn't want to know either.

Yukimaru's eyes widened and he quickly nodded, Yukimaru knew how his mom could get sometimes especially nowadays "I'll read it later, cause I'm spending time with Tsukiko" Yukimaru clasped Tsukiko's hand in his own.

Ino waved them out of her shop before turning to her fiance who sat in the corner "You know Sai you could have at least told Yukimaru hello" she huffed before pasting a smile on her face when a customer came in looking for the perfect flower bouquet for his wife.

Yukimaru sealed the book in his scroll and together they went to visit Sasori, Yukimaru was hoping he could convince the red head to teach him about chakra strings and puppets, when they reached the training grounds the puppet man was deep in a training session with Kisame.

Several minutes later Sasori was named victor of the spar when he turned Sasori spotted Yukimaru "Aren't you supposed to be at home having a birthday party" his statement was blunt but Yukimaru had long since gotten use to the impatience of Sasori.

"I had some free time so I'm going around saying hello to people and spending time with Tsukiko" Yukimaru's answer came fast, just the way Sasori liked it "Sasori-san, I was wondering if you'd teach me about chakra strings" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure brat do you have a kunai on hand" Sasori sighed, the kid was just like Sakura, he should feel more upset about getting asked this, when Yukimaru could just ask his mother, but Sasori couldn't resist the boy hardly anyone in the village could.

Yukimaru held back the smile that was trying to spread across his face and pulled out one of his pale green/magenta kunai, and when Sasori pointed in front of him Yukimaru quickly took the spot Sasori had gestured at.

"Focus chakra into your pointer finger" Sasori instructed "Don't get frustrated, this is difficult for even the best chakra control masters" he warned Yukimaru when the teen scrunched up his nose in anger and irritation.

Finally after 10 minutes of concentration a green string of chakra attached itself to Yukimaru's kunai, it was obvious that it had been hard because Yukimaru was breathing hard in exertion from the exercise.

"Good job" Sasori praised, then to Yukimaru's surprise, he pulled out one of his puppet scrolls and handed it over "Consider it a birthday gift from me, I expect you to practice hard until you can successfully control a puppet" Sasori turned away from the teen and left the training field.

Kisame grinned and pulled out water jutsu scroll "Here kid, happy freaking birthday" afterwards he also left the training field leaving Yukimaru and Tsukiko behind, Yukimaru snickered it seemed like everyone had a gift for him today.

New gifts sealed in his storage scroll Yukimaru wandered back into town, Tsukiko's companion Hoshi had appeared and told her that she had to go home, so with a quick kiss on the cheek Yukimaru was left alone.

He was heading towards Anko's chakra when someone stepped in his way, the two went crashing to the ground, Yukimaru sat up with a groan of pain, that hadn't happened for awhile, usually he was more alert than that.

"Sorry Yukimaru-kun" it was Naruko "I lost momma can you help me find her" Naruko scuffed her shoe shyly, Yukimaru blinked before helping Naruko up on her feet, afterwards he dusted himself off before trying to locate Anko again.

The purple haired woman was much further away now, and her chakra was flared in panic "Come on Naruko-chan climb on" Yukimaru leaned down and then situated her on his back comfortably before taking off at a fast pace Naruko squealing in joy the entire way.

Anko nearly tossed a kunai at Yukimaru when he jumped down in front of her "Brat don't sneak up on people like that" she glared at him and Yukimaru shivered lightly, Anko still scared him sometimes but the main fear had passed with Orochimaru's death.

"Sorry Anko-san, Naruko here got lost and I promised to help her get back to you" Yukimaru nodded over his shoulder to the quiet girl, Naruko peeked over his shoulder to stare at her mother sheepishly.

Yukimaru knew what was coming, and quickly helped Naruko down from his back, then he proceeded to cover his ears as Anko began scolding her daughter "How many times have I told you don't go wandering off by yourself" she began.

"No cookies for dessert tonight" Anko wagged her finger at the pouting girl who opened her mouth "And no complaining I've told you time and time again not to do it but still you never listen" Anko stared down at one of her little girls the girl was an absolute menace sometimes.

"I'm sorry momma" Naruko kicked some dirt, her shoulders were hunched and tears were streaming down her cheeks, Naruko hated getting scolded by her mom but she couldn't help it that she got so curious and wandered off.

Yukimaru unplugged his ears when Anko signaled that she was done "Thank you Yukimaru for bringing her back, and Happy Birthday" she tossed him a tiny package and then took Naruko and Momo by the hands to go home.

When she was gone Yukimaru opened the package and found two pale green with magenta markings on them, chakra receivers for him and Kanpecki, those were quickly sealed in the scroll for safe keeping and then Yukimaru headed in a different direction.

"Oh hello Kakashi-san, Yamato-san" Yukimaru unexpectedly bumped into the two men that were some of Sakura's closest friends, Kakashi was a little weird in his opinion because the guy was always reading this little orange book and late.

Yukimaru had seen on more than one occasion where Sakura had stormed from their house to hunt Kakashi down, when he was late to one of their meet ups and then proceeds to beat the heck out of the older man until he was begging her to stop.

"Hello Yukimaru-kun" Kakashi greeted, while flipping a page "Happy birthday" he handed a stack of books over to Yukimaru who remained oblivious to the glare Yamato directed at Kakashi, but figured Sakura would teach him a lesson when she learned about the gift.

Yukimaru sealed the books into his scroll "Happy birthday Yukimaru" Yamato handed a wooden figurine of him and Kanpecki over "Later Yukimaru" Yamato waved and dragged Kakashi with him as they left the area.

Having visited everyone Yukimaru decided to go home and train for awhile with Kanpecki there were only two weeks left until the start of the chunin exams and next week genin from other villages would start arriving.

"Welcome home Yukimaru" Sakura greeted when the teen walked into the living room only to stare at the amount of gifts that sat on a set up table, Sakura had been working hard to make sure the house was presentable.

But every few minutes presents for Yukimaru from all of her friends in the different villages kept arriving and Sakura kept having to rearrange the presents because there were so many, it was honestly ridiculous Yukimaru was turning 14 not 18 or even 21 at least not yet anyway.

"Thanks Kaa-chan, I'm going to take Kanpecki out back to practice some jutsu's for a bit" Yukimaru whistled and the canine/wolf sprinted around a corner as if he had been waiting for Yukimaru to arrive.

The two went outside while Sakura continued to clean up, she took a lot of breaks though because she didn't want to exert herself "Oh Kanpecki, I got a present from Anko-san that's for me and you" Yukimaru unsealed the chakra receivers.

He popped the ball from the one that was in Kanpecki's ear before replacing it with the new one, then Yukimaru did the same for himself and pushed chakra into Kanpecki's "Alright let's practice now" he wanted to try out a new snow jutsu.

Yukimaru had gotten the snow jutsu scroll from Sakura a week ago, she felt that he was old enough to teach himself new jutsu's, Yukimaru quickly turned part of the backyard into a snowy landscape with the snowfield jutsu.

Reading down the list of jutsu, Yukimaru chose a chunin level jutsu so he quickly went through the hand signs needed before calling out the jutsu's name "Snow Style: Snow Chains Jutsu" Yukimaru slammed his palms down on the ground and a few snow chain links formed.

Yukimaru huffed, that had been extremely draining "Ok then Kanpecki come here" Yukimaru ordered Kanpecki over to him and decided to try a genin level jutsu "Snow Style: Snow Jet" he placed his hand on Kanpecki who shot out a stream of snow it went several meters.

Shikamaru who had just arrived, he had decided to sneak through the back with Yukimaru's present, stared in awe if anything Yukimaru was an even better shot than Sakura, as he watched Yukimaru's snow jet crash through several targets.

Then he hurried on through the door before Yukimaru could sense him 'Safe, yeesh it's crazy how difficult it is just to get by him' Shikamaru wiped his forehead and then set down the gift it was a new customized outfit for Yukimaru.

"I'm home" Shikamaru gazed at Sakura fondly before helping her up from the chair she had sat in for a little break "Is there anything you need me to do" Shikamaru would go above and beyond to help Sakura with anything she needed.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Yeah could you go around start telling everyone that the party is at three" she smiled sweetly at her husband, who nodded in acquiesce, and then headed through the front door to deliver the message.

Shikamaru checked the list before heading down the street to Hidan's home, Hidan was out in the yard removing weeds while Hibiki played with Mimi "Hidan, message from Sakura, Yukimaru's party is at three make sure you tell Suzumebachi" Shikamaru called out to the man.

He got a thumbs up, then Shikamaru turned and headed back in the other direction, the next on the list were his own parents, and Shikamaru knew that if he forgot to tell them, his mother would blow a gasket about it and then Sakura would be angry with him.

"Shikamaru what a pleasant surprise" Yoshino greeted and pulled her son in for a motherly hug "What brings you around today, usually you don't do anything except for lounge around" her next sentence was a scolding.

Shikamaru sighed it was always a drag to deal with his mother, but since Sakura liked Yoshino he had no choice but to deal with her "Yukimaru's party starts at 3 don't forget to tell dad" he sighed again but returned Yoshino's hug before she finally released him.

Yoshino smiled Yukimaru was still as adorable as he was when he was a 7 year old "Well of course I won't forget about my grandson's birthday" Yoshino sent Shikamaru off with a wave when he didn't say anything else.

After that Shikamaru went to inform Shino and Shibi about the party, though they said they were to busy the two males handed over a gift each and continued on with their duties, all that was left on the list were Sakura's real father, step mother and half brother.

When the two were informed Shikamaru went back home, when he entered the house Sakura was sitting in her chair sighing loudly and Shikamaru quickly walked over to her, to find out what was wrong with his wife.

"It's Yukimaru, he wants Tobirama and Hashirama to be here for his party but bats don't like light and I've forbidden myself from using chakra, Suzumebachi can't use chakra either so it's all really depressing" Sakura's lip trembled when Shikamaru pressed a kiss to her lips.

Shikamaru wanted to do something "Well what if I used my chakra and formed the hand signs to your plume moth summoning jutsu and summon Tomo, then I could go get Kakuzu, and the other two" he suggested and hoped that his idea was possible.

Sakura's emerald eyes shined with adoration, of course how could she have forgotten about the seal on her arm, Sakura had gotten it for this very purpose "That's a brilliant idea Shikamaru" she kissed him several times in thanks.

Shikamaru sighed in relief before helping Sakura up from her chair again, then they headed out back where Yukimaru was practicing a water jutsu, Shikamaru formed the hand signs before swiping his blood down Sakura's summoning seal.

A puff of smoke and Tomo blew it away "Mistress it has been to long why do you not summon us anymore" Tomo was angry, he had never been ignored by Sakura for this long she always summoned him even if it was for trivial matters.

Sakura flinched, Tomo had never gotten angry at her before "I'm sorry Tomo, the thing is I can't use chakra right now or it will hurt my babies, I'm pregnant with triplets" Sakura explained sadly, she had never meant to ignore Tomo or anyone at the plume moth mountain.

Tomo gazed down at Sakura apologetically "Forgive me I did not know about your pregnancy" he leaned his massive body down in a bow "Now what is it that you have called me for" Tomo straightened and waited for Sakura's order.

"Shikamaru summoned you, I'm sure you remember Kakuzu's scent" Sakura paused to let Tomo nod at her question "Well today is Yukimaru's birthday, and he has specifically requested for Hashirama and Tobirama to be here" Sakura continued.

"The thing is they are hours, probably days away from the village, and with Kakuzu, could you go get them and bring them back home" Sakura requested and waited for Tomo to ponder over the request when he finally nodded again she sighed in relief.

A few minutes later the plume moth lifted into the air and was gone, Tomo would do anything to let Sakura know he was sorry for snapping at her, and usually if Sakura wanted something done it usually got done no matter what.

"Kaa-chan are you ok" Yukimaru had stopped practicing when Tomo had appeared and snapped at her, it wasn't her fault that she hadn't been able to summon anyone lately from the mountain, it had been unfair of Tomo to get angry like that before waiting for a reasonable explanation.

Sakura flashed Yukimaru a smile "Yeah, it just hurt a little" Sakura placed her hand over her heart, she understood Tomo's anger and resolved to have Shikamaru summon him or anyone from the mountain a lot over the next several months.

Yukimaru frowned, he had caused his mother some grief because of his request, that had never happened before "Stop that right now young man it wasn't your fault" Sakura saw this and immediately put a stop to it.

"Even if you hadn't of asked, Tomo would have still been angry with me for not summoning him" Sakura pulled the boy into her arms and rocked back and forth soothingly "Don't worry I'm ok, while it did hurt for a moment Tomo understands now" Sakura pressed a kiss to his head.

"If your sure Kaa-chan" Yukimaru lowered his head, when Sakura laughed softly but nodded at him to let him know she was fine "Ok I'm going to get back to practice" Yukimaru felt better now that he knew it wasn't his fault, he rarely got upset nowadays but it still happened sometimes.

Shikamaru pulled Sakura into his side, Yukimaru was still easily hurt by things, it was something else that he and Sakura shared together, if one was upset so was the other and usually Shikamaru had to sooth both of them at the same time.

"He really has grown up to be a mini you" Shikamaru snickered only to get whacked over the head by Sakura "Not that, that's a bad thing and Yukimaru does have his differences" Shikamaru hurriedly rushed out to prevent Sakura from whacking him again.

Sakura smiled innocently before slipping into the house to finish cleaning up, then she had to make dinner for all the guests, of course Yukimaru would most likely help her out like he usually did it was something the teen enjoyed no matter what day it was.

"Shikamaru get the door" Sakura ordered and Shikamaru headed to the door that was currently being knocked on, a moment later Naruto and Hinata came in baring gifts, sadly they couldn't stay so with a hug from the Sakura and a wave from Shikamaru they left.

Shikamaru sighed, birthdays were always exhausting but this one was even more so, Shikamaru groaned a moment later, with Sakura supposedly having triplets, so she said anyways, birthdays would be even more hectic when they were born.

To be honest even Sakura had started noticing something off, she looked much further along than an expectant mother of triplets should, but thankfully with Gisei being brought in, Sakura and he would find out for sure how many babies she was currently carrying within her womb.

"Hey Shika what will we do if I end up being pregnant with more than triplets" Sakura had become worried as well, sure they had plenty of money and Shikamaru often went out to hunt down B ranked bounties which usually cashed in for a large amount of ryo.

But with the duties of being a clan head, and sensei to hopeful chunin, not to mention with Shikamaru taking on more missions, how on earth would they handle all of that and more than 3 babies it was an extremely scary situation.

Shikamaru could tell Sakura was on the verge of a panic attack so he quickly hollered out the back door for Yukimaru, the teen ran in and quickly started trying to calm Sakura down "It's ok Kaa-chan, otou-san and I will be here" Yukimaru wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach.

Sakura sighed, of course she couldn't forget that Yukimaru was here and if she ever needed a babysitter all of her friends and family were available "Thanks Yukimaru, Shikamaru" Sakura smiled sheepishly and returned Yukimaru's hug.

"It's what we are here for" Shikamaru joined in on the hug, Sakura and Yukimaru were extremely affectionate, and he couldn't help but participate in any hug Sakura initiated with Yukimaru "Don't forget that" Shikamaru pulled her in for a kiss.

Yukimaru snickered at the two, and slipped out from between them to return to his self training, he was practicing a new water jutsu from the scroll Kisame had given him, Yukimaru hadn't tried using the puppet Sasori had given him yet though, that could wait until another time.

Outside the village "My men will hunt you down and kill you, then where will that pink haired wench be" Gisei was screeching like a banshee and Kakuzu really wanted to kill him, his hands were itching to just wrap around his neck and squeeze.

Tobirama and Hashirama saw this but they couldn't do anything except for hope that they got back to the village within the week, at the rate they were going it was going to a be a long week because they were still days away from the Leaf Village.

The two winced when Kakuzu sent Gisei a murderous glare "If you do not such that mouth of yours I'll make sure you experience pain" he threatened but Gisei kept on screeching and yelling and making a general nuisance of himself.

"Maybe a little pain would teach him" Hashirama groaned, his head ached from all the noise, and most likely every rogue within hearing distance knew their position, Kakuzu grinned smugly at Gisei who suddenly went quiet.

What happened next was not something they would wish upon their worst enemy, now they knew why Sakura treated Kakuzu with respect, not that the man would hurt the pinkette but still, how the heck did she get respect from this guy.

Kakuzu had used his thread to sew Gisei's mouth shut blood was dripping down his chin from the holes "Now until we get back to the village you will be quiet or else" Kakuzu warned, he rarely let loose but it felt good to stretch out his muscles now and again.

Gisei nodded he never wanted to experience this kind of pain again after that the four of them plus two extra's, one was being carried on Tobirama's back, while Hashirama carried another, they had found them in Gisei's base.

A few hours later it was nearing one, they sat down to rest, when a large shadow fell over them "Hey Kakuzu doesn't that look like" Hashirama started but didn't get very far Kakuzu had jumped up and started shouting at the moth.

"Tomo we are down here" Kakuzu called out and the massive bug landed on the ground before him "You have just saved us from having to walk all the way back to the Leaf Village" Kakuzu was extremely relieved.

"Mistress sent me to bring you back for Yukimaru's birthday, the young master requested it" Tomo answered in his deep baritone voice, it had changed from the high squeaky it used to be to what it is now.

Hashirama grinned and then climbed the side of Tomo to sit on his back, it had been a long time since they had flown on Tomo, Kakuzu came next dragging Gisei up with him, and then Hashirama helped Tobirama and the one he was carrying up Tomo.

It only took a few minutes after that for Tomo to flap his wings and take to the air again, Tomo decided to go slow so that the little ones didn't fall off even though Hashirama was holding onto his precious cargo and the other was clinging to Tobirama's back.

"Who is the little one she smells like a Kamizuru" Tomo asked over the sound of his flapping wings "Where did you find such a child" Tomo was curious, why did Tobirama have a girl clutching to him tightly.

Hashirama was the one to answer "We found her and this wombat at Gisei's base, they were locked in a cell, she won't speak but it wasn't hard to convince her to come with us" Hashirama explained and glanced at the blue haired girl, with mismatched purple and blue eyes.

Tomo knew why they were bringing the girl back, it was so his mistress could take care of her, it would be extremely difficult especially with her own children on the way "Is the wombat her companion" Tomo called out again.

"No he was just in there, he looks extremely weak and Sakura knows more about animals than we do" Tobirama responded and winced as the girls sharp nails dug into his back and she let out a scared whimper it was truly atrocious how the child had been treated.

Tomo let out a rumbling laugh causing the 5 year old girl to giggle softly, she pressed her head into Tobirama's shoulder blades the next second in fear, anytime she had made noise she got punished for it and Mitsubachi wasn't sure if these people would do the same.

Sure the animal who had been with her wasn't hers but Mitsubachi had named him Komori and they often played games together, which usually led to more punishments, but there was no way she was going to talk to these guys they were scary.

It only took 45 minutes for them to reach the Leaf Village and another 5 to land in Sakura's backyard interrupting Yukimaru's practice, he immediately began shouting which brought Sakura out back who dropped her basket of laundry in horror.

No she wasn't horrified about what Kakuzu had done to Gisei, Sakura could care less about that man, Sakura was horrified because the little girl who was situated on Tobirama's back, looked filthy and extremely sick, not to mention the wombat Hashirama carried.

"We are back" Kakuzu pushed Gisei forward who landed on his knee's before Sakura "I suggest you take those young ones in, I'm sure Sakura doesn't want them to see this" Kakuzu was looking forward to Sakura punishing Gisei for his attempted kidnapping of her students.

Sakura flashed Gisei a smile, her sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight "Do you know who I am Gisei-san" she had Kakuzu pull him up so that she could get in his face, Gisei nodded, his eyes wide and full of terror "Good" Sakura patted his cheek in false kindness.

The tone Sakura was using was full of killing intent "You should because you have fucked with my students for the last time" Sakura sneered, she was talking softly and then before either man could react Sakura punched Gisei right in the face.

A loud crunch signaled that she had broken his nose "Take him to Ibiki and have him detained, when I give birth to my children I'll deal with them" Sakura didn't usually order Kakuzu around, but after what he had just witnessed he quickly did as she ordered.

Kakuzu shivered pregnant women were a force to be reckoned with, all that pent up rage on top of having mood swings, didn't really make for a pretty explosion, but still after that little display, Kakuzu doubted anyone would be foolish enough to mess with Sakura again.

He arrived at the T&I building that also held the cells for prisoners and quickly passed Gisei over to one of the anbu working there with a message from Sakura to Ibiki, he still had to give his gift to Yukimaru then he could go home and rest.

Kakuzu got back to Sakura's and spotted Yukimaru who was currently rushing around looking for some of his old clothes "Brat I got you a gift, not sure how useful it will be but at least I won't have to worry about it anymore" Kakuzu passed over the gift when Yukimaru paused.

It was a book on anatomy "Thanks Kakuzu-san" Yukimaru stowed away the book in his scroll, Kakuzu waved and then disappeared out the door, with that Yukimaru continued looking for the scroll he had sealed his old cloths in.

At least they would fit the 5 year old girl, his step great great great uncle brought back with him, even if just barely after a few minutes of rummaging around in the closet in his old room, Yukimaru smiled triumphantly and ran back down the stairs.

"Kaa-chan I found them" Yukimaru slowed down until he was walking the little girl seemed terrified of people, but he knew that Sakura would get the girl to talk, she had gotten him to talk after all by playing a game with him.

Sakura knew that she couldn't let anyone else take this girl "Thanks Yukimaru, tell your father to wait by the door people should start arriving soon" Sakura gave Yukimaru a fond smile and then took the scroll he held out to her and picked the tiny girl up.

"Hey sweety I'm going to get you out of those clothes and into the bath here" Sakura groaned when the blue haired girl scrambled from her arms and hid underneath the sink "Hey it's ok you don't have to be afraid anymore" Sakura tried reassuring her.

Mitsubachi didn't want to go anywhere near what she thought was cold water, the guard at the base always walked by and threw freezing water on her when she was sleeping and then Mitsubachi couldn't get back to sleep.

"Here it's not cold I promise" Sakura scooped some water out in a cup and held it out to the girl who hesitantly dipped her finger into it "See" Sakura smiled and held open her arms, it was awful what this girl had been through, but Sakura would help her feel safe.

Mitsubachi didn't hesitate this time and allowed Sakura to help her out of her old ratty clothes and into the hot bath, Mitsubachi also let Sakura wash her knee length blue hair until her body and hair was squeaky clean.

Sakura rubbed the girl dry, she needed to get her to talk soon otherwise Sakura would never find out her name, and into one of Yukimaru's old yukata's it fit if only just, Sakura was just about to empty the tub when the bathroom door flew open.

Tsunade pressed her hands to her ears when a girl she had never seen before let out a scream of fear and scrambled into Sakura's arms "Uh Sakura who is that girl" Tsunade blinked, she got the feeling that she had just scared the poor thing.

"I don't know mom, Tobirama, Hashirama and Kakuzu brought back her and a 3 year old wombat" Sakura sighed and ran a soothing hand through the 5 year old girls hair, at this rate she was never going to get the girl to talk.

Tsunade sighed "And let me guess your going to take her in as your own" Tsunade grinned when Sakura nodded "Well it's almost three so you better put that girl down for a nap, she looks tired" Tsunade took charge and directed her step daughter, though Sakura already knew what to do.

Sakura smiled and lifted the girl into her arms "Ready to go to sleep for awhile, I promise no one will bother you" Sakura lowered her voice and quickly got the girl to agree to going to sleep, Sakura dropped her off in her room and the girl easily fell asleep.

The two women went out into the living room where Yukimaru was entertaining Hibiki and Mamoru, Suzumebachi and Hidan were over by the snack table Sakura had set up, while Jashin was chatting with Shikamaru and trying to convince her husband to accept a gift.

Sakura swiftly intervened "Father" she greeted with a side hug, then she spotted the gift Jashin had brought for Yukimaru, she blinked and then eyed Yukimaru "That thing is huge" Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, I admit it's rather large, but Yukimaru will grow into it eventually" Jashin tried to convince Sakura now, who easily agreed to let him gift it to Yukimaru "So when are you going to have your own children" Jashin asked, and Sakura grinned innocently.

"Eventually" Sakura waved the question off smoothly, not realizing her father didn't believe her feigned innocence for a second "Now is the birthday boy ready to start this party" Sakura turned to Yukimaru who froze and sent her a playful glare for putting all of the attention on him.

Sakura had been doing that a lot lately to distract people from asking questions about why she had been acting so weird "Of course Kaa-chan, dinner is ready" Yukimaru grinned, he had made it with the help of Hidan who had learned how to cook because Suzumebachi couldn't.

Sakura sighed in relief and followed the mass of people out back where the present table had been set up, thanks to Tobirama and Hashirama once they had set their own gifts down on the table the presents had been hastily wrapped though.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table Shikamaru and Hidan had set up and dug into the home cooked meal, it was green beans, grilled turkey breasts, caramelized carrots and steamed sweet potatoes "Delicious" Shikamaru was proud of his son.

Yukimaru grinned, oh he hoped Sakura took in that little girl, it would be one of the best birthday presents ever to have a little sister to call his own, even though soon there would be more babies added to the family, it would give him a chance to practice for when the babies did come.

After dinner, Sakura cut everyone a piece of cake, to have nearly all of her family here was truly relaxing and unknown to her and almost everyone else except for Jashin, Sakura used her gift, Yukina had gifted her in the netherworld.

The gift was to grant immortality to anyone she deemed worthy, which meant every single one of her friends, including the ones who lived in different villages, Jashin was the only one aware of this because he felt the familiar power wash over him.

His daughter had truly grown into a magnificent woman, Sakura was powerful in her own right, she had paved a path that others strived to walk on with her, she made the entire world peaceful by making friends with the unlikeliest of people.

When everyone had eaten a piece of cake, Sakura sat Yukimaru down in his chair and started handing out gifts "This one is from Gaara and Kaminari" in the past couple of months the two had met and gotten formally engaged.

Yukimaru opened it up to find a jar of sand and a blue dew flower, Sakura quickly attached the sand to Yukimaru's wrist "Look Kaa-chan we match" Yukimaru was fascinated and ran his hand over the sand that pushed his hand away thinking it was a threat to his life.

Yukimaru blinked in confusion "Yukimaru the sand will protect you, you have to practice keeping it from acting on it's own" Sakura giggled at Yukimaru when he glared at the sand "Don't worry it's not that hard" she assured him.

"Now the next gift is from Konan and Nagato" Sakura passed the gift over, those two had gotten together and had a red haired daughter with amber eyes, they had named her Kaede Uzumaki, Nagato had found out he was from the Uzumaki clan.

The gift was quickly revealed to be a custom made headband from the rain village and a pass into the village any time he wanted to visit "Looks like you've been made an honorary member of the Rain Village like me" Sakura explained and showed off her own Rain hiteate.

Shikamaru grinned and saw his chance to tell Yukimaru something of Sakura's past "Nagato made her teach a class of adults medical ninjutsu when she was 14" he burst out and Sakura sighed in remembrance.

Yukimaru grinned and accepted the next gift that happened to be from Mei and Ay, they were married but still ran their individual villages, the present turned out to be gift cards from souvenir shops in both villages.

From Jashin, Yukimaru got a double bladed scythe, the weapon was huge and Yukimaru could barely lift it, but still he thanked his grandfather, and from the Nara's, he got a shogi board and a frying pan, Sakura grinned when she saw the colors.

Shino and Shibi had given him a bug collection set which he sealed in a separate scroll until he found a place for it in his room, Minato gave Yukimaru one of his special kunai in his favorite colors and from Naruto and Hinata, Yukimaru got a mission cooking set in green and magenta.

Those to were sealed in a scroll, when Sakura handed him a gift from Temari and Cee, they hadn't gotten married yet, but Sakura knew that Cee had proposed to the blonde, it was a sunarian outfit in pale green and magenta.

Yukimaru wanted to try it on right away but there were plenty presents to get through before he was done, from Fu, he got some ryo for whenever Yukimaru decided he wanted to get another tattoo, which would probably be soon.

From Deidara, Kurotsuchi and the Hidden Stone Village as a whole, that included Han and Roshi, Yukimaru got, exploding clay that was quickly stored away, and a pass into the village anytime he wanted to visit like what he got from Nagato and Konan.

Tobirama gave him another water jutsu scroll that he had created and Hashirama had made another ring to give to Yukimaru, from Tsunade he got some ryo, from Hidan and Suzumebachi they gave him some honey combs.

Finally there were only a few gifts left, from his dad Yukimaru got a new custom made outfit, it was a magenta and pale green battle yukata, from Sakura he got pale green and magenta mesh clothes and of course the weapons he had ordered.

"That's it Yukimaru, the only ones who didn't send gifts were, well I'm sure you know" Sakura sighed and started ordering Shikamaru to help her pick up, before she could get to far Yukimaru called out to her.

"Tsukiko, Yume, Ino-onee-chan, Sasori-san, Kisame-san, Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, Anko-san all gave me gifts while I was in town Kaa-chan" Yukimaru held up the scroll he had sealed the presents in and unsealed them when Sakura questioned him on what they were.

Sakura grinned when she saw all the gifts 'Wait hold on a second aren't those' Sakura reached over Yukimaru and snatched the books up of the table, everyone took a large step away from her even Yukimaru when Sakura exploded in anger.

"Kakashi Hatake" Sakura snarled and whirled around and nearly took off to go find the man who had decided to give her 14 year old son porn books, but then she paused, Sakura would wait "Uh Yukimaru mind if I hold on to these for you" she smiled sweetly at Yukimaru who nodded.

Yukimaru didn't really understand why his mom was so angry, but he figured he would find out eventually, went inside to start washing dishes while Shikamaru picked up and Sakura went to check on the little girl sleeping in her bedroom.

Mitsubachi had heard loud cheers and woken up, but that was only after she had slept for 3 hours, it was more than she got where she used to be, just then the door opened up and Mitsubachi was prepared to scream.

She calmed down though when the pink haired lady poked her head in and gave her a kind smile "Oh good your awake" Sakura opened the door wider "Now are you willing to talk to me now" she shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

Mitsubachi peered at Sakura with her purple and blue eyes before nodding hesitantly "My name is Mitsubachi Kamizuru" she introduced herself then Mitsubachi slapped her hands over her mouth and looked around in fear, when no one smacked her Mitsubachi let out a sigh of relief.

Sakura bit her lip if anything Mitsubachi was even more traumatized than Yukimaru had been "May I ask you what happened to your parents" Sakura sighed when Mitsubachi started shaking her head and trembling it must have been a horrific event.

"I'm safe now aren't I pretty angel lady" Mitsubachi wanted to crawl into Sakura's arms and stay there, Sakura gave Mitsubachi a sad smile and opened her arms, Mitsubachi hurried into them and huddled against her without hesitation.

"Yes Mitsubachi-chan, your safe now, and call me Sakura or whatever you like" Sakura was to soft and she knew it but Sakura would never harm a child so long as she existed, Mitsubachi would be treated like a princess now.

"Can I call you Kaa-chan, like that boy does" Mitsubachi had heard the green haired boy calling this woman his mother and hoped that she said yes, all Mitsubachi wanted now was to be a part of a family again and she was sure this woman would make it happen.

Sakura gave Mitsubachi a pretty smile, at least she hadn't had to convince the girl to let her adopt her "Well of course you can Mitsubachi-chan, how would you like it if I adopted you" Sakura leaned her head around Mitsubachi to see her face.

"I would like that very much" Mitsubachi squealed out loudly, she was slowly coming out of her shell like Yukimaru had, it would be easy sailing from then on "When can we go, can we go now, Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi wriggled in Sakura's arms excitedly.

Sakura winced when Mitsubachi bumped her stomach "Careful there Mitsubachi-chan, you need to be gentle with me right now" Sakura lightly scolded and Mitsubachi calmed down "And yes we can go right now" she continued.

"Did I hear a cute little voice" Yukimaru had heard a little girls voice and poked his head into his mothers room, Mitsubachi giggled at him "Aww your so adorable, so what are we doing right now" Yukimaru had heard Sakura say those words a few minutes ago.

"Mitsubachi-chan here wants to be adopted into the family so we are going to go see Minato, would you like it if Yukimaru came along" Sakura had seen the unspoken question in Yukimaru's eyes and decided to ask Mitsubachi if her almost big brother could come along.

Mitsubachi tapped her lip like she had seen her old mother do "I would like it if Yukimaru-oni-san came along" Mitsubachi tested out the name and found it easy to say before she jumped down to the floor and attached herself to Yukimaru.

"Why am I getting deja vu Kaa-chan" Yukimaru remembered this from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it, Sakura grinned and led the two from the house "See you later otou-san" Yukimaru waved at Shikamaru who paused in surprise.

Shikamaru smiled at the little girl who clutched Yukimaru's hand tightly in her own, he wasn't surprised that she had come around to talking to Sakura but Yukimaru was a whole different story, but he figured that Sakura was going to adopt the girl so he'd learn about her later.

He gave them a wave and they disappeared through the gate "Oni-san what about Komori-kun" Mitsubachi seemed to have gotten extremely attached to Yukimaru in the few minutes she had been introduced to him.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization "Komori-kun is at the vet, he's really sick, but he should be better soon" she explained and took the hand Mitsubachi held out to her so now she was walking in between Sakura and Yukimaru.

"And for as why you're feeling deja vu Yukimaru, is because you use to do the same thing to me, that Mitsubachi-chan is doing to you" Sakura snickered at his sheepish expression "And to be honest you still cling to me like that sometimes" she finished with a teasing grin.

Yukimaru groaned, of course his mother had to embarrass him, secretly he didn't mind it at all, the three of them walked through town and towards the Hokage Tower, part way Yukimaru had to pick Mitsubachi up because she had gotten tired of walking.

Minato briefly glanced up when the door to his office opened, but he easily got distracted by the paperwork Shizune set down on his desk until she greeted the people who had opened his door "Sakura-chan, Yukimaru-kun how are you two" Shizume remained oblivious to the girl though.

Sakura glanced at Mitsubachi who had hidden herself behind Yukimaru before they opened the door "Well we are here to adopt someone into the Kamizuru family, she's already a real Kamizuru but still she needs a family" Sakura gently nudged Mitsubachi forward.

Minato blinked, the girl was extremely adorable but she looked a little unhealthy "Ok adoption papers" he searched around in his desk for the paperwork and emerged victoriously with them, Minato quickly handed the papers over.

Sakura scratched down some information, like her name, height, current weight, birth date, Sakura had to ask on that one, chakra nature which was unknown at the time being and general information of how she came into the Leaf Village.

Minato read through the papers before stamping it "Congratulations Sakura your a mother to a 5 year old" he teased before getting back to work, Shizune was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were loaded, the chunin exams were almost here which meant more paperwork.

The three Kamizuru's left the Hokage Tower and headed to a clothing store "Now Mitsubachi-chan what are your favorite colors" Sakura asked, with Yukimaru it had been easy to guess but with her new daughter it was a different thing.

Mitsubachi paused "Dark purple and dark blue" she pointed at her hair and eyes, then she looked at Yukimaru's yukata which had his name and some marks "My name in light blue, with a light purple water lily" Mitsubachi described, it was something she had always wanted.

Sakura grinned but quickly went around grabbing the aforementioned colors, some Mitsubachi rejected, while others she squealed loudly at in acceptance, soon the cart was full, but Sakura wanted to get something special for Mitsubachi.

So she left Yukimaru with the cart and his adopted sister, and wandered through the aisles and rows of clothes until she came across the perfect kimono, it was dark blue with light purple flowers all over it, the obi was a dark purple as well.

Suddenly Sakura's ears picked up on a commotion at the front of the store so kimono in hand she headed back and what she saw made her see red "You let go of my daughter" Sakura snarled and stepped between the idiotic man who dared touch her adopted daughter.

Tobirama and Hashirama who had been entering the store saw this and remembered the last time someone had messed with Yukimaru, oh yeah that had been them, they also remembered the chewing out Tsunade had given them.

"I didn't know she was yours Sakura-sama" the man bowed it was an elder from the Aburame clan "Forgive my actions, I only meant to help her" he peered down at the 5 year old who was cowering behind Yukimaru.

Sakura glared, none of the elders liked her anymore, but they knew better than to mess with someone she claimed as hers, he quickly disappeared and Sakura lifted Mitsubachi up into her arms to calm her down.

A few minutes later Mitsubachi had stopped crying and Sakura decided to show the little girl the kimono she had found "I like it Kaa-chan thank you very much" Mitsubachi was just as polite as Yukimaru had been but Sakura was use to it.

"I see you didn't waste anytime adopting the girl as your own Sakura-chan" Hashirama spoke up and Mitsubachi huddled against Yukimaru in fear again "No, no it's ok I'm your great great great grandfather" Hashirama sighed it was clear the little girl didn't like men.

Mitsubachi peered up with mismatched eyes "Grandfather" she tried out, Mitsubachi turned shy a moment later when Hashirama flashed her a smile and nodded "Yukimaru-oni-san will you carry me again" Mitsubachi yawned tiredly.

This let Sakura know that they needed to hurry "Later Hashirama, Tobirama" she gave the two men a wave and then described her order, handed over the ryo and left the clothes with Hinata, Sakura would pick them up later when she had some time.

By the time they got home Mitsubachi felt a little more rested, Shikamaru had a mission for the night and would be back in the morning, so a meal had been set out for them, Mitsubachi quickly ate, she was really hungry after all and then got another bath.

Sakura dressed her in one of Yukimaru's old shirts, even though Mitsubachi didn't really like it because it wasn't her favorite color, and then she curled up with Yukimaru in his bed, soon afterwards both were sleeping peacefully.

This gave Sakura a chance to send Midori to check on the wombat that she know knew was named Komori, while she snuck out to get Mitsubachi's clothes that were hopefully finished by now, sure enough they were.

"Hey Sakura I heard a rumor that you've adopted a little girl" Ino stopped Sakura when she was passing by the flower, Sakura nodded "Oh I bet she's just as adorable as Yukimaru tell me what she's like" Ino was excited, Sakura truly was amazing.

"Her name is Mitsubachi Kamizuru, knee length blue hair and purple and dark blue eyes, extremely shy and scared of older men, polite, and Ino I really have to get back" Sakura explained quickly, she couldn't leave Yukimaru and Mitsubachi alone for long.

"I understand Sakura" Ino wasn't surprised, Sakura was always in a hurry no matter what, she got a hug from Sakura and then the pinkette was gone a cloud of dust trailing after her as Sakura walked quickly down the streets to her compound.

Sakura got home at the same time Midori did who told her how Komori was "He's got a bad cold and he's a little malnourished but with some proper care Komori-san should be up and about soon" Midori explained.

Sakura gave a relieved sigh and walked into the house, only to get an arm full of Mamoru "Sakura I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible as to leave two kids alone" Tsunade scolded to be honest Sakura hadn't been gone that long only 10 minutes but still.

"Sorry mom" Sakura apologized "Hello Mamoru-kun" she greeted next and got a happy squeal from the blonde "You know mom, Yukimaru would have been able to protect himself and Mitsubachi right" Sakura quirked her eyebrow.

Tsunade sighed of course Sakura found a way to get herself out of trouble, so instead she hugged her step daughter and took her son into her arms and left with a wave "Bye bye Onee-chan" Mamoru called out to Sakura who waved him off.

Once they were gone Sakura turned back to Midori "Did you bring Komori back with you" she asked and Midori nodded her massive head and led Sakura to the room all the companions had been given, he was resting on Midori's bed.

Sakura smiled and peered around the room, Sasuke and Kichona were curled up together, Kanpecki was resting over in the corner, Sukikyo was on her perch the one Yamato had made her and Ankaishoku lay on his own pillow.

"You can come sleep in my bed tonight" Sakura offered and wolf didn't hesitate she loved curling up with Sakura at night, Midori rarely got to after all nowadays because of Shikamaru but sometimes he let her into the room at night.

Midori jumped into the bed only to huff in frustration as the bedroom door opened "Kaa-chan can we come snuggle as well" Mitsubachi had seen the white wolf and her new mother passing by Yukimaru's open bedroom door and head into a different room.

Sakura grinned and Midori made room for Yukimaru and Mitsubachi, next Sakura beckoned the two over to the bed "Of course you can, Mitsubachi don't ever be afraid to ask for something like this" Sakura wanted Mitsubachi to be open to new things.

"Ok Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi curled into Sakura's side, while Yukimaru cuddled with Midori like he use to "Will you read me a story" Mitsubachi asked suddenly and Yukimaru remembered the book Ino had given him.

Sakura almost offered to read her a story but was stopped by Yukimaru hopping from the bed and running from the room a few minutes later he came back with a book clutched in his hands "Mind if I read to you Imouto-chan" Yukimaru held out the book and Mitsubachi nodded.

Yukimaru got settled in the bed again, half leaning against Midori while Mitsubachi curled up against him, then he flipped open the book and wanted to laugh but Yukimaru cleared his throat and started the story.

"The first time the boar and onyx met the cherry blossom, they weren't very nice and called the cherry blossom some mean names, to which the cherry blossom retaliated, it caused the boar to cry and the onyx to get angry" Yukimaru read.

"The onyx got even angrier when the cherry blossom used a jutsu he had been practicing for a long time, the onyx couldn't get it right but the cherry blossom could and he thought it was unfair" Yukimaru continued getting into the story now, Mitsubachi was enraptured as well.

"The boar and onyx didn't see the cherry blossom until after lunch time when she came running through the classroom doors with the shadow, cherry blossom was out of breath when she sat down next to the sun" Yukimaru took a deep breath and flipped a page.

He almost continued when Yukimaru realized Mitsubachi had fallen asleep, so he quietly shut the book and set it on the bedside table before burrowing under the covers and Sakura flipped out the light, only to turn it back on when Mitsubachi started whimpering.

The little girl was still asleep but it was obvious even while she was sleeping Mitsubachi didn't like the dark, so the lamp light was left on and Sakura who couldn't sleep stayed awake for awhile to watch over her adopted children.

"Mistress you should get some rest, aren't you and master going to see Kabuto-san for a check up and then going around to tell everyone the news about your pregnancy" Midori murmured quietly from next to Yukimaru.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, finally I can tell everyone that I'm 3 months along with possibly triplets" she let out a soft laugh, Mitsubachi was sleeping peacefully now and Sakura didn't want to be the one who woke the girl up.

Soon Sakura drifted off into sleep, she dreamt of her future and Yukimaru's future and the future of her future children, sometime during the night Shikamaru slipped underneath the covers and rested against Midori until the sun crested over the Hokage Mountain and Sakura woke up.


	9. News, Revelations, and Unwanted Company

Sakura sat up in bed, and then slid out of it carefully, her two adopted children were sleeping together, Mitsubachi had curled into Shikamaru's back, while Yukimaru had snuggled up to her and Midori was underneath their heads.

Sakura silently laughed until Yukimaru turned his head and his eyes shot open when he realized that she was no longer in the bed "When did otou-san come home" Yukimaru asked quietly, then carefully stretched as he got out of bed.

"Not sure but it couldn't have been that long ago" Sakura nodded her head at the door and the two of them tiptoed off to the kitchen to make breakfast, when it was done Sakura went to check on Komori who was wide awake this time.

He let out a hiss and attacked, he bit Sakura on the hand just as Mitsubachi who was with Shikamaru walked by, the little girl let out a scream and burst into tears at seeing her friend from the base attack Sakura and because of it now her new mother was bleeding.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, Komori bad boy" Mitsubachi had tears streaming down her cheeks again as she apologized to Sakura and scolded Komori at the same time "You don't bite my mother" she jerked her hand around wildly and the wombat hunkered down to the floor.

Sakura sighed "Mitsubachi-chan look see I'm fine" she healed her hand and the little girl let out a gasp of awe "Now as for Komori, I'm sorry for startling you but you need to learn to not attack people" Sakura pointed her finger at the bed.

"Your order is to stay in that bed for the rest of the day, and don't move an inch, I'll be back in to check on you later, here's your breakfast" Sakura ordered and the wombat scurried back over to the bed and Mitsubachi sulked she had hoped to play a game with him like they use to.

Sakura went about the room and fed the other occupants while Yukimaru took care of Kanpecki, Shikamaru led Mitsubachi to the kitchen where pancakes, eggs and bacon were set out on the counter, he quickly helped Mitsubachi into a chair and they waited for the other two to show up.

While they waited Mitsubachi struck up a conversation "Are you my otou-san now" she enquired, Mitsubachi had thought it was strange to wake up curled against a strange man, but at least this person didn't incite fear within her heart like some others did.

Shikamaru gave the little girl a smile "Yes Mitsubachi-chan, I'm your father now and don't be afraid to call me that" Shikamaru sighed in relief, Yukimaru had been hesitant to call him father but it seemed his new adopted child wasn't.

Sakura and Yukimaru entered the kitchen before Mitsubachi could ask anymore questions "So after we eat breakfast, Yukimaru and Mitsubachi will go over to Hidan's, while we go see Kabuto" Sakura read off a list.

Mitsubachi pouted, not even a day and she was already being dropped off with someone else "Don't worry Imouto-chan, you'll like Hidan-oji-san, and Kaa-chan will be back to pick us up" Yukimaru patted Mitsubachi on the head.

He had seen her reaction to Sakura's words and slightly remembered how he felt anytime Sakura dropped him off with someone else "You mean she's not giving me up for adoption" Mitsubachi tried to be quiet but her words came out a little louder than she meant.

Sakura sighed "I'm not giving you up for adoption Mitsubachi-chan, I just have to run some errands today and I just won't have any time to watch you" she gently explained, Sakura hadn't meant to hurt Mitsubachi's feelings.

Mitsubachi wiped her tears off her cheeks and leaned into Yukimaru's side, she had quickly scarfed down her food so now she was just waiting for her new parents to get finished eating their own, Yukimaru had finished long before her and she wondered why.

Once Shikamaru and Sakura were finished, Yukimaru hopped up and ran over to quickly wash the dishes, next he helped Mitsubachi down from her chair, Yukimaru held her hand as they followed their parents down the street to Hidan's.

Suzumebachi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Sorry would you mind watching them, be gentle with Mitsubachi" Sakura explained when Suzumebachi was within hearing distance of her "I adopted her yesterday after everyone left" Sakura sighed when her aunt remained confused.

"Oh well come on in and don't worry I'll make sure she gets lunch" Suzumebachi led the two into her house and Sakura with Shikamaru turned down the street to head to the hospital for a private check up with Kabuto.

Sakura didn't need to say anything to the man behind the counter, he quickly hopped up and led her down the halls of the hospital and to the room Kabuto worked in "Lady Sakura it's a pleasure to see you again" Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose.

Kabuto had really taken a turn for the good side and now devoted all of his time to the hospital and serving as Sakura's personal medic, even though she didn't need him, the Kamizuru clan as a whole did and that's what Kabuto liked.

"Let's cut the chitchat, I'm pregnant, I think it's triplets but it could be more and since I've completely forbidden myself from using chakra I need you check me over and find out if my suspicions are right" Sakura cut right to the chase and hopped up onto an exam table.

Kabuto blinked his onyx eyes, if Sakura was pregnant then the whole village was in danger of her various mood swings, though he hastily ran a hand over her stomach to check her over like Sakura wanted him to do.

A few moments later he stepped back and wrote down on a clipboard "Quadruplets from what I can tell three of them are girls and one is a boy, though I can't be sure until next month" Kabuto read off for Sakura then jotted down a few more notes.

"They are all growing well within the womb, which means you've known about them for awhile and adjusted your diet, your about 3 months along but I assume you already knew that Lady Sakura" Kabuto continued down the paper and got a nod from Sakura.

Kabuto wrote down some more information before finishing "I would suggest you take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy, with having four at the same time it will be extremely tough on your body" he instructed and then stopped.

"Ok I get it, eat right, rest easy, exercise is still ok even if it's limited right" Sakura didn't want to be lazy, she sighed in relief when Kabuto gave her a nod "Well then check up over, your payment will come soon" Sakura stood with Shikamaru's help.

Kabuto just waved the two out of his office "We need to do a few things before going around telling people" Sakura started talking once they left a hefty sum of ryo for Kabuto and a note on the counter instructing that it was for Kabuto.

"If we run into people while we run your errands, can we tell them then" Shikamaru had waited for two months to be able to tell people about Sakura's pregnancy and to find out he had to wait even more was a huge buzz killer.

Sakura laughed but agreed "Of course we can Shika, it will make it easier" Sakura led him to the pet shop to get Komori some things, the wombat would need them and eventually Sakura would help Mitsubachi forge a bond with him.

Upon entering they immediately ran into Hinata and Naruto, they were getting a new pet bed for the canine/wolf Sakura had gave to Naruto, he liked to tear it up every so often when he felt his master was ignoring him.

Before Sakura could utter a hello Shikamaru burst out "Sakura's pregnant, and it's with quadruplets" he boasted proudly only to get whacked over the back of the head by Sakura, this caused Naruto burst out in laughter and Hinata to giggle.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan" Naruto gave Sakura a side hug, he was happy for her, she had been his first friend and now Sakura was having her own children, sure Sakura had Yukimaru and now Mitsubachi but she was adding four more to her family.

Naruto wanted to feel jealous that Sakura had siblings and an entire family along with children and anything she could ever want, while he had his father and Hinata and all their friends, but he couldn't because Sakura had worked hard her entire life for this very moment.

So he gave Sakura another hug, let Hinata congratulate Sakura, Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the back, before paying for Rido's pillow and left the shop "You know I've been thinking, maybe we should get married soon" Naruto proposed awkwardly.

Hinata sighed but agreed, people in the street cheered and then carried on their way, Naruto slid a ring onto Hinata's finger "Thanks Hinata for saying yes, I know it was horrible" Naruto grinned sheepishly as they headed off to share their news with Minato.

Back in the pet shop Sakura was picking out food for Komori, and his own bed along with several other things, Gyoku was happy to help like usual as Sakura described what she wanted done with the food and water bowls, the pillow and Komori's collar.

For the collar it was in dark blue with his name engraved in dark purple with light purple wings on the beginning and end of his name, the pillow was dark purple with blue markings, and the food bowl was dark blue and the water bowl was dark purple.

Once the order was finished Shikamaru sealed the bags into a scroll and they headed to the next place Sakura had business at which was the store, Sakura needed to buy some more things for the other baby in neutral colors of course.

In the store they found Tsukiko and Yume, this time Sakura greeted them after giving Shikamaru a glare "The reason I haven't been training you is because I'm pregnant, I can't use chakra" Sakura gave Tsukiko her long awaited answer.

The two girls shared a smile before congratulating Sakura "We hope your baby comes soon Sakura-sensei, Minato-sama is nice but he's to easy on us" Tsukiko sulked and eyed Sakura's large belly it shouldn't be to much longer before Sakura gave birth.

Sakura bit her lip before sharing the other half of the news "Its quadruplets, and I'm only 3 months along so I still have 6 more months to go before I give birth" Sakura laughed lightly when Tsukiko groaned.

"That means we are stuck with Minato-sama even after we get promoted to chunin" Tsukiko wanted to throw a fit but if Yukimaru could handle it so could she "But don't worry we'll train extra hard while you are gone" Tsukiko vowed.

Yume gave Sakura a hug before the two girls left the store, leaving Sakura and Shikamaru to their business, Sakura quickly went around grabbing gender neutral clothes, bottles, tips, burp rags, cloth diapers, blankets, another crib, milk formula and several other items.

Before they left the store Sakura and Shikamaru ran into Kakuzu who was walking with Kisame, it wasn't often the two got together but Shikamaru stepped up to them "Sakura is pregnant with quadruplets" he let out.

Kakuzu groaned, chances were that Sakura was probably going to make him babysit her brats at some point "Congratulations brat" Kakuzu pressed his hand to the top of her head like he used to before Kisame congratulated them as well.

With that Sakura headed home, while Shikamaru went to round up the family, so they could share their news with everyone, it would only be a matter of time before everyone in the 5 nations knew about Sakura being pregnant with more than one baby.

Sakura dropped off her scroll filled with her newly acquired items at home and then went to pick Yukimaru and Mitsubachi up, when she entered her aunt and uncles house, Sakura ducked to avoid a bowl, it was apparent that Hibiki was throwing a tantrum.

Suzumebachi covered in rice porridge appeared around the corner chasing her three year old son, Yukimaru with Mitsubachi on his back were hot on her heels, Sakura sighed and leaned against a wall waiting for Hibiki to race by again.

Sure enough the little boy who was just wearing his diaper at the moment raced by and Sakura grabbed him in her arms "Noooooooooo" Hibiki wailed and struggled to get out of Sakura's arms "Let me go" Hibiki pouted at Sakura.

"Oh thank god" Suzumebachi, who really didn't need to be running around like she had been, trudged wearily into the living room with Yukimaru and Mitsubachi following her "I thought we'd never catch him" she took Hibiki into her arms.

Sakura grinned "Well if you and Hidan could come back to my house with me, I've got some news to tell everyone" Sakura scooped Mitsubachi into her arms and the little girl squealed loudly in happiness.

"Sure, HIDAN" Suzumebachi shouted and Mitsubachi covered her ears, a moment later Hidan appeared "We are going over to Sakura's" Suzumebachi smiled sweetly as her mood changed, and Hidan nodded just going along with his wife.

With that all 6 people went down the street to Sakura's home that was crowded with other family members, Shikamaru had a hard time convincing everyone to appear but he had managed it because Sakura had requested it.

The minute Sakura entered the living room Tsunade sent her a mild glare "What is this all about Sakura, I was sleeping nicely and you send Shikamaru to knock on my door and make us all come to your house again" Tsunade started ranting.

"Not to mention if you had such important news why didn't you just tell us all yesterday you know when we were actually here for Yukimaru's birthday which might I add was the perfect time to talk about something" Tsunade waved her hands around before finishing her rant.

Jashin sighed "Tsunade's a little bit cranky from getting woken up during her 4 hour nap" he summed up for Sakura who had gotten the full brunt of Tsunade's mood swing "Pay her no mind, I'm sure whatever you tell us will distract her" Jashin gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura shared a look with Shikamaru, then looked around at her entire family, Shibi and Shino were on the couch, while the Nara's took a chair they looked a little younger than before as if the their age had been reversed.

She would have to look into that later, Tobirama and Hashirama sat in separate chairs, and everyone else sat on the long couch "Well, I've actually been hiding this for awhile, because of Gisei who was after my female students" Sakura admitted.

"Oh just get on with it" Tsunade snapped crankily from her spot on Jashin's lap and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes "We are waiting Sakura, some of us would like to get back to sleep you know" Tsunade pressured even more.

Sakura sighed, Tsunade's temper was even worse when she was pregnant "I'm pregnant with quadruplets" Sakura let out and the men except for Jashin and Shikamaru blacked out in shock, though of course the women immediately surrounded her.

Tsunade forgot all about being tired as she rushed to hug her step daughter "How long have you been pregnant, and how come you've hid it from us" Tsunade huffed but pulled Sakura in for another hug before releasing her so that the other women could talk.

The other two asked the same questions before allowing Sakura to answer "I've been pregnant for 3 months, I've only know for 2 though, and for the reason was because if you all knew then all the great nations would" Sakura explained.

"I didn't want Gisei to find out about my pregnancy and attempt to kidnap Yume and Tsukiko again" she finished and then sat down with Mitsubachi in her lap to wait for the guys to wake up but then she thought of something fun.

"Hibiki, Mamoru, Mitsubachi would you like to help wake up the guys" Sakura gave a grin when the children let out giggles while the other adults snickered behind their hands, the men wouldn't know what hit them.

Sakura stood up again "Ok kids on the count of three, one, two, three attack" Sakura nudged the kids forward and they piled on top of a person each while Yukimaru tackled Hidan who had just sat up, he looked a little dazed.

Soon the other guys were roused due to the children's attempts at waking them up "So can someone tell me what just happened" Shikaku rubbed his forehead, surely his daughter in law hadn't just said she was pregnant with quadruplets.

"Yes I would also like to know what is going on" Shino was clearly a little ruffled by the news and apparently the news that Sakura was pregnant hadn't quite settled into his brain yet "Surely your wrong about the amount" he was obviously panicking.

A grin spread across Sakura's lips "Nope got the report from Kabuto this morning, and I clearly remember him saying quadruplets" at Sakura's answer Shino swayed on his feet "Besides it's not like you never babysitted Yukimaru before" Sakura snickered loudly.

"Sakura you really need to stop terrorizing your brother" Shibi sighed, Sakura was having to much fun picking on her adopted brother, who looked a little green because of Sakura's announcement, and the other women just made it worse by snickering along with Sakura.

Fun over and with her news shared the others trickled from her home, Tsunade had started dozing off against Jashin's shoulder, when everyone was gone Sakura announced that it was nap time and led Mitsubachi from the room.

Together the two girls curled up on Sakura's bed and quickly fell asleep leaving Shikamaru and Yukimaru alone "Want to go train for a bit" Shikamaru pointed at the back door and Yukimaru easily agreed, usually he hung out with Sakura but now she needed her rest.

"So how are you really doing Yukimaru what with Sakura going to have babies soon" Shikamaru was worried that Yukimaru was secretly upset about not being Sakura's little boy anymore, now he had an adopted sister and four more siblings on the way.

Yukimaru grinned "I love the idea of Kaa-chan having babies, I love Kaa-chan and I'd play with them and teach them and train them and help them and everything else" he babbled, before slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Shikamaru snorted in amusement, he had never seen Yukimaru act like a goof before but apparently the 14 year old was extremely excited about gaining more siblings it was probably an after effect that still lingered from his younger days.

Before Shikamaru or Yukimaru could say much more or even begin their training session, Minato arrived with Tsukiko and Yume, they were without their companions "Yukimaru mission pack for 3 days" Minato swiftly delivered his orders before disappearing.

"Will you tell Kaa-chan when she wakes" Yukimaru didn't like leaving without telling Sakura, but he didn't want to wake her up "She needs to take a break so take care of her otou-san" Yukimaru warned and packed up his gear and a couple of scrolls.

"I will and don't worry I promise to take care of Sakura until you get back" Shikamaru watched Yukimaru head from the house with his two female team mates in tow, once they were out of sight, he turned and went into the bedroom to curl up with his girls and take a nap with them.

"So Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko plastered herself to her boyfriends back when they stopped by the gates to wait for whoever it was that would be escorting them on their mission "Sakura-sensei is pregnant why didn't you tell me" she pouted and slowly blinked her light grey eyes at him.

Yukimaru gave her a sheepish smile "Kaa-chan hid it so that you and Yume would be safe, Gisei was brought in yesterday and now he can't hurt you anymore" Yukimaru informed both girls who gave him a bright smile of relief in return.

Just then Anko rounded the corner, Naruko and Momo would be staying with their father while she and Sakura's genin went to escort a team of genin and their squad leader from waterfall village "Ok lets go you brats" Anko grinned.

It had been awhile since she had ordered a genin team around, but Sakura's genin were much more obedient than her own had been "Anko-sempai where are we going" Yukimaru was quick to ask, he had a feeling he already knew though.

"A day and a half out, a squad of genin and their leader want us to escort them the rest of the way back to the Leaf Village for the Chunin Exams" Anko explained, while they walked she noticed how Yukimaru remained alert at all times.

It was the same with the two girls, Sakura taught her genin the importance of awareness, Anko smirked and led the team onwards "Anko-sempai do you mind if we stop for supper" Tsukiko spoke up this time and pointed at the sky that was quickly growing dark.

Anko looked up before shaking her head "We can get a few more hours in" she expected the girls to complain but they just reshouldered their packs they had dropped and fell in step with her as Anko continued walking.

A few hours later Anko pulled the genin to a stop and nearly started barking orders when Yukimaru moved to dig a fire pit, Tsukiko went to gather twigs, leaves, dried grass, rocks and large sticks, and Yume went to the river to catch fish.

Tsukiko started the fire after Yukimaru had the hole dug, then he headed into the forest to gather berries and herbs, when he got back, Yume had skinned, scaled and deboned the fish and Yukimaru sat down to sprinkle the herbs he had picked on the fish before spearing them.

A few minutes later the cooked fish and the gathered berries were passed around when all the food was eaten Tsukiko and Yume started setting out their bedrolls "You know I have a way we can get the genin and their leader from waterfall and be back by tonight right" Yukimaru asked.

Anko whipped around and nearly smacked Yukimaru over the head "Why the hell didn't you say so boy" she refrained though, but Anko did curse loudly at that "We could have been done already but no you waited until it was night time" Anko asked rhetorically.

Yukimaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well my summons don't like the light, why it's because they are bats" Yukimaru explained and an expression of understanding crossed Anko's face before she apologized for shouting at him.

"It's ok with Kaa-chan being pregnant with quadruplets, the house has been filled with noise, Kaa-chan's mood swings, her yelling at otou-san, it's all really soothing to me" Yukimaru grinned before forming the hand signs to his bat summoning jutsu.

"Shitsumei-kun, would you mind giving us a lift and would you track this scent for me" Yukimaru had finally grown used to ordering his summons around, the bats loved it because Yukimaru was their first summoner in a long time and missed being summoned to the real word.

Shitsumei leaned down and carefully scented the hair tie Fu had left behind, he had snagged it from the room she had stayed in after Fu went with Sasuke "Roughly 30 miles in that direction" he turned in the direction he smelled the person.

"Thanks Shitsumei" Yukimaru thanked his summons and gestured for everyone to climb on, when everyone was situated the bat fluttered his wings and took off at a high speed, Yukimaru felt Tsukiko wrap her arms around his waist.

"Yukimaru-kun what did you do with the painting I gave you" Tsukiko was curious to know what her boyfriend had done with her gift, Yukimaru hadn't said anything about it so she assumed it was still sealed in his scroll.

Yukimaru twisted his head to peer over his shoulder at Tsukiko "I hung it up on my wall with the other pictures I have from all my family" he admitted, Yukimaru wasn't sure if that's what Tsukiko had wanted him to do, he had just done it.

Tsukiko tightened her arms and leaned her head against Yukimaru's back she was using it as a buffer against the wind 30 minutes later, Shitsumei landed on the ground and everyone hopped off, Fu and her squad were in a deep sleep.

"Let's go to sleep for awhile" Anko yawned, she would explain in the morning before she could lay down Fu shot out of her bed room and partially transformed, the green haired woman was still deep asleep.

Yukimaru cringed when his mothers friend started sending blasts of cutting wind at them, he knew that if he didn't do something, they would all end up hurt, so Yukimaru did something he hadn't done since he was 7, Yukimaru opened his mouth and screamed.

Fu's partial tailed beast transformation flickered before disappearing, her genin squad woke up and everyone pressed their hands over their ears as Yukimaru continued screaming, until Fu opened her eyes then Yukimaru finally stopped.

Fu looked around, her head hurt like hell, then she spotted Yukimaru "Oh hey Yukimaru, I wasn't expecting anyone from the Leaf Village until tomorrow at the latest" the woman turned sheepish then winced as her head pounded.

Yukimaru plopped down on the ground, he didn't feel nearly as bad as he did the last time he had used his own special tailed beast controlling powers, but still Yukimaru felt drained "Can we get back to the village" Yukimaru's head lolled to the side as he passed out from exhaustion.

"YUKIMARU-KUN" Tsukiko shouted in horror, and ran over to her boyfriend only to be stopped by Anko "But Anko-sempai, he needs me, Sakura-sensei has been teaching me medical ninjutsu" her lip trembled and her grey eyes watered until Anko relented and stepped back.

Tsukiko dropped to her knees next to Yukimaru and ran a hand filled with medical chakra over his chest and found that his chakra network had been damaged with the use of whatever jutsu he had just used.

"He'll be fine, though we need to get him back to the village" Tsukiko sniffled lightly and Anko lifted the teen boy into her arms with the help of Fu, then all the ones who were awake climbed onto Shitsumei's back and he took off at high speed towards the Leaf Village.

A few hours later Shitsumei landed just outside the gates, the sun was cresting over the landscape and the bat didn't want to stick around, everyone clambered down Shitsumei's back and the giant bat poofed out of existence.

Yukimaru who had woken up an hour ago was being supported by Tsukiko and Yume as they walked through the village, Anko led Fu and the genin she was assigned to temporarily towards the Hokage Tower to report in while Team 9 Genin headed to the Kamizuru Compound.

Mitsubachi opened the door "Oni-san" she yelled out this made Sakura and Shikamaru enter the hall that held their front door, Sakura took one look at Yukimaru and knew that he had used his tailed beast controlling powers.

"Shikamaru help Yukimaru to his room, you two girls go home, I'm sure you'll get your mission pay soon" Sakura quickly took charge and went in search of some honeycombs to give to Yukimaru but when she didn't find any Sakura called out to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, go to the store get two bags full of honeycombs and then go to the hospital and get Kabuto, he needs to repair Yukimaru's damaged chakra network" Sakura ordered and Shikamaru took off while Sakura tried to calm down Mitsubachi.

"Your oni-san just needs a little rest, Yukimaru will be fine in a couple of days you'll see Mitsubachi" Sakura lifted the blue haired girl into her arms and walked down the hall to Yukimaru's room, he was laying awake on the bed.

"Hey Imouto-chan" Yukimaru greeted with a pained smile and Mitsubachi quickly scrambled underneath the covers to curl up next to him "Otou-san is out getting honeycombs" Yukimaru guessed correctly.

"And Kabuto, he will be able to repair the damage you created to your chakra network" Sakura scolded "What possessed you to use that power" Sakura never wanted to go through this again and was close to just sealing the power away.

Yukimaru sighed "Fu-san was asleep but she partially transformed and had started attacking us so I used the only I knew that would get her to stop, my power" he looked down at Mitsubachi and then decided something.

"Kaa-chan when I get better do you think I can get a couple more tattoo's, I want this power of mine sealed away and I want a bat summoning seal on my arm" Yukimaru knew what he had to do and that was seal away his powers.

Sakura nodded, she had been about to suggest that herself "I'll make a seal tattoo for it and draw out the summoning seal tattoo" Sakura left Yukimaru to his rest, Mitsubachi wouldn't leave his side for the next couple of days which gave her plenty of time to work on the tattoo's.

She met Shikamaru and Kabuto in the hall, along with Anko and Minato, the first two entered Yukimaru's room while Anko and Minato followed Sakura into her study "Pinky I'm only going to ask you this once" Anko started in with a demanding tone.

"What the hell did that boy use and why did it cause him to black out like that" the purple haired woman shouted and Sakura sighed, but turned around in her seat before gesturing at the spares, it would be easier to explain if they were sitting down.

Sakura cleared her throat "When I first met Yukimaru, he was controlling Son Goku the four tailed beast, but thanks to Kabuto giving him some medicine the power didn't put as much of a strain on him" Sakura started, remembering back to those days were difficult.

"So I brought him back to the village as you know, and enrolled him into the academy after our training session you remember Anko" Sakura paused and allowed the purple haired woman to nod at her question.

Sakura sighed here came the difficult part "After I took Yukimaru out of the village to train him for a month which we didn't get that far into it, I became the host to Isobu the three tailed turtle" Sakura smiled sadly.

'It's ok Sakura, Yukimaru will be fine, he's turned into such a strong hatchling' Isobu appeared, he rarely did nowadays, because Sakura knew how to stand on her own two feet and no longer needed his help.

'Thanks Isobu' Sakura called back before he faded "When we returned we met Tobirama, Hashirama, you Minato-sama, Sasuke and the third Hokage again" Sakura took a deep breath as she continued on with her explanation.

"We had been back in the village for three days when I lost control over Isobu, see Hashirama, Tobirama and I didn't get off to a very good start and they intervened in Yukimaru's training session" Sakura bit her lip.

"Bottom line is Tobirama pushed Yukimaru behind them and when Yukimaru stood in front of me, Hashirama tried to grab him by his arm, I snapped and Yukimaru used his powers to snap me out of it and he ended up in the state he's in now" Sakura finally finished with a loud sigh.

Anko sat back in her chair no wonder Sakura had hidden that little fact, if people knew, they would try to use Yukimaru against Sakura and all the tailed beast hosts, Minato on the other hand grew pale he suddenly remembered that day.

It was when he had learned about Midori, because Naruto talked her into telling him what had happened, it was also when Naruto got his first tattoo, it was a semi matching one with Sakura, Minato also remembered the soup Sakura had made.

"Well here's Yukimaru's mission pay and yours as well Anko, Tsukiko and Yume already have theirs, but now I have to get back to work" Minato stood and teleported to his office to start on the paperwork that had gathered on his desk during his very short absence.

Anko left through the front door leaving Sakura alone to get started on designing the tattoo's Yukimaru wanted to get when Sakura was halfway done with the first one Shikamaru entered the study, Kabuto had already left after repairing Yukimaru's chakra network.

"Yukimaru should feel better tomorrow but Kabuto said to have him rest for another day after that, plus he gave Yukimaru some medicine" Shikamaru took an empty chair to watch his wife work she would talk eventually about whatever was bugging her.

Several minutes later Sakura set down her pencil and turned to Shikamaru "I'm worried what will happen if people start coming after Mitsubachi, Yukimaru can protect himself but it would be difficult for him to protect her as well" Sakura bit her lip harshly.

Only when Shikamaru reached forward did Sakura realize she had bit through her lip and now blood was dribbling down her chin, Shikamaru swiped it away though before dabbing a cloth against her lip until it was no longer bleeding.

"Then we'll start her training as soon as you have the quads" Shikamaru knew Sakura had come to care for Mitsubachi a lot just in a couple of days, Sakura fell in love with children way to easy but that was one of the reasons Shikamaru loved her as much as he did.

Sakura stared up at Shikamaru with her emerald green eyes before leaning forward slowly to capture his lips with her own, Sakura pulled back after a couple of minutes and sighed breathlessly "I love you" Sakura murmured and leaned into Shikamaru's embrace.

"And I love you my beautiful gem" Shikamaru laid his head a top Sakura's and they sat there together for a long time until a call came, Mitsubachi was still resting with Yukimaru in his bedroom, so Shikamaru got up and went to see what the little girl wanted.

Sakura turned back to work on the second tattoo, while in Yukimaru's room, Shikamaru was waiting patiently for Mitsubachi to tell him what she had wanted "Is Kaa-chan going to be alright" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, she just needs a lot of rest nowadays because of the babies she has in her tummy" Shikamaru didn't want to get yelled at by Sakura again by accidentally letting anything about the birds and the bee's slip through his lips while he was talking to Mitsubachi.

"You mean I'm going to have more brothers and sisters" Mitsubachi seemed to be just as excited about Sakura being pregnant as Yukimaru was it seemed both of them had been only children and really wouldn't mind having more siblings to play with.

"That's right, and it's also why you need to be careful with your mother" Shikamaru warned Mitsubachi liked to get a little excited when Sakura was spending time with her and noticed on more than one occasion Mitsubachi bump Sakura's stomach and the woman had winced.

Mitsubachi wanted to pout but she knew that if something happened while her mother was carrying her new siblings, Mitsubachi would have none except for Yukimaru, and the 5 year old certainly didn't want anything to happen to Sakura.

"I understand otou-san" Mitsubachi cuddled closer to Yukimaru as a chill swept through his room from the open window, Shikamaru quickly shut it, the last thing any of them needed were for Yukimaru and Mitsubachi to get sick.

"As long as you do" Shikamaru grinned before heading from the room, he needed to try and convince Sakura to take a nap or otherwise Sakura would end up sick and that would lead to a bad situation for the whole family.

Sakura was still drawing a seal when Shikamaru re-entered the room "I know, just let me finish" she already knew what her husband wanted but Sakura was almost done, a few moments later Sakura set down her pencil.

Shikamaru helped her up from the chair and into their own bedroom, the kids would probably sleep for a few hours, and Yukimaru had enough honeycombs to share with Mitsubachi if they got hungry during the day and they hadn't woken up.

4 hours later, Mitsubachi's purple and blue eyes popped open, her tummy was rumbling with hunger, she about rolled over to wake Yukimaru up when Mitsubachi remembered that her onii-san needed to rest for a couple of days.

So she quietly slipped out of the bed and across the hall into her parents room, well she would have, if Midori who had been patrolling, hadn't walked by and snagged the back of her dark blue sleeping yukata.

"And where do you think your going little one" Mitsubachi almost let out a shriek of fear, but she quickly pressed her hands over her mouth to stop herself from making a sound "I'm waiting young lady" Midori was stern with the little one.

"I'm a little hungry Midori-chan, I didn't want to bother onii-san, so I thought I'd wake otou-san and see if he would make lunch" Mitsubachi lowered her head shamefully, she hadn't thought her idea was that bad.

Midori tilted her head to the side as she considered Mitsubachi's words "As long as you don't wake Lady Sakura" Midoru nudged Mitsubachi through the bedroom doors and the little girl quietly tiptoed over to the bed.

"Otou-san" Mitsubachi gently nudged him and then ducked down, she hadn't liked it when someone came along and woke her up, Mitsubachi felt it was wrong to do the same to another person that just so happened to be her father.

A moment later Mitsubachi trudged from the room and back into Yukimaru's, she'd be a good girl and wait until someone woke up and called her out for food, it take her very long to fall back to sleep and that's how an intruder found the household.

Now this intruder had been brought back by an immortal god and given direct orders to serve the Leader of the Kamizuru Clan, who happened to be a woman named Sakura, he had watched the house all day but the woman had never appeared.

So he had decided to sneak in where he happened upon two sleeping children, his chakra was masked, so he felt no need to worry at least that's what he thought until the boy opened his magenta eyes and looked right at him.

Yukimaru peered into familiar sharigan eyes, but this person didn't feel like Itachi-san, so Yukimaru jumped up from the bed after making sure Mitsubachi was secured in his arms, he quickly threw a kunai only to have it deflected back at him where his sand rose up.

"Who are you" Yukimaru tried to make his voice sound deeper "Why are you here" he asked again when the person in his room remained silent and unmoving "I'll yell and everyone animal companion and my parents will be here within a few minutes" Yukimaru threatened.

"I'm looking for a woman named Sakura Kamizuru, an immortal god Gyakusatsu sent me back to serve her, my name is Madara Uchiha" Madara stepped into the light to allow the boy to get a good look at him "Now take me to Sakura" Madara ordered.

This woke Mitsubachi up, who started shrieking her head off at the strange man in her brothers room, and like Yukimaru had said every companion, along with Shikamaru and Sakura converged on Yukimaru's room where they noticed the intruder.

Madara ground his teeth in frustration "Which one of you is Sakura Kamizuru, an immortal god sent me back to serve you and my name is Madara Uchiha" Madara snapped angrily, he really hoped he didn't have to repeat himself for a third time.

Sakura shared a look with Shikamaru "I'm Sakura Kamizuru but why have you been sent back to serve me surely there were better options to choose from" Sakura flipped the light on and got a better look at the man.

Her eyes widened in realization just as Madara started talking again "I was given no other options except for this one, it was either remain in hell for the rest of my undead life or try to redeem myself in the eyes of man" Madara shrugged he didn't care at all.

Sakura sighed of course just when the going got rough, someone threw a roadblock in the way and it got even more rougher "You can take the attic guest room for now" Sakura ordered and Madara obediently obeyed her command.

Madara was boiling in anger, how dare that pink haired wench order him around, he was the great Madara Uchiha, but now he was reduced to being a maid, not to mention Madara was compelled to always obey Sakura no matter the command.

He stomped up the stairs noisily "Stop that racket" Sakura ordered again and Madara clenched his jaw in irritation, but he did as Sakura ordered once again by walking the rest of the way up the stairs normally instead of stomping.

Sakura groaned of all her damn freaking luck, Gyakusatsu just had bring back the one person who could destroy the entire village with a single jutsu "Shikamaru you make early dinner and make a snack for later" Sakura huffed and pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

Shikamaru jumped out of Sakura's way 'Oh boy she's pissed" Shikamaru held Mitsubachi back when the little girl tried to rush after Sakura "Sorry Mitsubachi-chan, it might be better if you leave Kaa-chan alone for a bit" Shikamaru shivered.

Then he led the two into the kitchen where he quickly started preparing dinner and the snack Sakura had requested he make, while Sakura went part way up the stairs before removing a genjutsu that hid her ritual room, she had, had to hide it because of the children.

Sakura entered it and sat down in the circle with an upside down triangle, it was formed of her blood and usually she would take the time to perform a ritual or two, but she was extremely furious with Gyakusatsu.

"Oh Mighty Gyakusatsu, God of this world, God of my flesh, God of my mind, God of my Innermost Will, Every part of this world is within your power, you are within every part of this world, every part of me is within your power, you are within every part of me" Sakura began.

"Of my own free will, I acknowledge your power, Of my own free will, I now present myself to You" Sakura finished the chant before closing her eyes, it had been a long time since she had seen the garden Jashin had created.

Gyakusatsu smirked down at the 22 year old immortal woman, Sakura held more power than him because she was of Jashin's blood and he was not "Princess what brings you here to this dark garden" he asked with another smirk.

"You know damn well why I'm here, how could you bring someone so dangerous back to life" Sakura pointed her finger at him accusingly "And exactly how am I going to handle him living in my home" Sakura was in angry mode.

Gyakusatsu had anticipated this and had a solid reason for sending the Uchiha to Sakura "He has lost his compassion and humanity, his soul was rotting away in the underworld, and Princess, Madara is bound to obey your every order no matter what it is" he explained.

"And you believe that I'm capable of restoring Madara's lost emotions" Sakura laughed hysterically, she wanted to throw her hands up in the air and tell everyone to screw off, Sakura was tired of helping people when would she get sometime for just herself.

"I believe so and once you have gained his friendship, you will have acquired a valuable asset to your little collection of knights" Gyakusatsu didn't see a problem with what he did, Gyakusatsu was only trying to help Sakura protect her family better.

Sakura exploded and Gyakusatsu couldn't help but lean away from her "MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE NOT A COLLECTION" Sakura raged, she was past the point of fury, now she was well and truly enraged.

"For you information, I respect them, they respect me, and I never make them do anything they don't want to, I WOULD NEVER BE SO HORRIBLE AS TO USE MY FAMILY LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING MORE THAN PAWNS IN A GAME" Sakura snarled.

"If you so much as dare to send someone else back that you believe deserves to live again that I don't approve of, consider yourself stripped of your title" Sakura vanished from the garden and woke up in her own body sweating.

Sakura sat up and crawled across the floor to her sink to splash some cool water on her face, she stood on shaky legs before leaving the room, she had just felt so angry, Sakura knew that later she would have to go back and apologize.

But right now Sakura was still steaming with repressed rage, she paused on the steps before replacing the genjutsu to hide the ritual room and then continued on her way down to the living room where Yukimaru was laying on the couch and Mitsubachi was sitting on Shikamaru's lap.

"Kaa-chan do you feel better now, otou-san said that you needed to be alone for awhile but we've been waiting for over two hours" Mitsubachi spotted Sakura and started chattering on and on about how she had been waiting for her to return.

Sakura smiled and picked Mitsubachi up in her arms before carefully spinning the little girl let out squeals of joys as they spun before pouting as they came to a spot, though that pout was quickly wiped of Mitsubachi's face when Shikamaru took over spinning her.

After that all of them went into the kitchen to eat, when Sakura was done, she started placing a whole bunch of food on a tray "I'm going to go take this up to our guest" Sakura motioned towards the ceiling and Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura picked up the tray and headed up the stairs, she didn't knock on the attic door and barged right in, Madara was shirt less and doing thumb push ups "Damn it woman don't you know how to fucking knock" Madara glared at her angrily.

This didn't sit well with Sakura and she quickly set the tray of food down "You listen to me, Madara Uchiha, for reasons unknown, Gyakusatu-sama has chosen you" Sakura started and quickly got in Madara's face.

"I have been tasked with the unwanted responsibility of helping you regain your lost emotions" Sakura snarled and paced back and forth, she was being needlessly stressed out over this, but this was something Sakura had to do.

Sakura looked up and snapped out another command "Don't interrupt while I'm talking, I'm pregnant, I'm moody, I'm stressed and I'm pissed and your going to listen to every single little command I'm going to give you or else" Sakura pushed her finger into Madara's nose.

Madara leaned far away from Sakura but nodded obediently "Rule #1 you will treat everyone in this house with respect, and that extends to people who come to visit" Sakura started writing a rule list for Madara to read everyday.

"Rule #2 while my husband and son are gone on missions, you will help me around the house, and at any given time, you will help my daughter with anything requests" Sakura smirked before writing down another rule.

"Rule #3, Madara, you will learn how to cook your own meals in the case I am gone, my son will teach you" Sakura rattled off "Rule #4, if this room isn't cleaned up at the end of the week you'll be sleeping outside, a clean house equals a happy family" Sakura scowled.

"Rule #5 once my husband establishes your presence in the village, any time I need help and no one else is available you will go into town and run errands for me" Sakura sighed, this was meticulous but this all needed to be laid out on the table bluntly.

Sakura took a deep breath "Rule #6 when my quadruplets come and no one else is available you'll be designated babysitter, and finally Rule #7 if you have any complaints or questions, you can come downstairs and talk with me" Sakura finished.

"You can speak now" Sakura bit her lip and waited for the mass of complaints Madara surely had, when he remained silent, Sakura sighed "If there is anything you know where I am and there's your dinner" Sakura pointed at the tray before exiting the attic bedroom.

Sakura went back down, she needed that snack now, it was one of her favorite snacks banana chips, Yukimaru had taught himself how to make it then had taught Shikamaru, who enjoyed making them for her.

Shikamaru heard the light in the kitchen flip on and poked his head around the corner to see Sakura munching on the banana chips, he didn't ask, she would tell him in due time, and quickly started rubbing Sakura's shoulders that were tense.

Several minutes after he began, Sakura sighed in content and slumped down in the chair, a few minutes after that Sakura was out like a light, so Shikamaru gently lifted Sakura into his arms and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Yukimaru, goodnight Mitsubachi" Shikamaru called out before softly shutting his door with his foot and depositing Sakura on the bed, he went around and removed her white boots and socks, then dressed her in one of his old shirts.

Then he covered Sakura up and slid underneath the covers himself until Shikamaru was spooning her, he reached over and clicked the lamp light out before pulling Sakura into his arms again and drifting off into a deep sleep.

In Yukimaru's room "Onii-san would you read to me from that book again" Mitsubachi wasn't tired yet, she had slept for four hours and then a little extra, Yukimaru grinned and grabbed the book from his bedside table and flipped it open to the page he had left off on.

"The next day when cherry blossom arrived in class, the shadow ran up to her, his friend the chip had gone missing, the shadow wanted the cherry blossom to help him find the chip during lunch, when lunch came around the cherry blossom and shadow left behind the sun.

"When they came back the chip was with them but the sun wasn't very happy, so the cherry blossom offered to train the sun who quickly became happy again" Yukimaru didn't really understand any of this but at least it made for a good bedtime story for Mitsubachi.

Yukimaru cleared his throat and continued "Over the weeks that the cherry blossom had joined the school, the boar and onyx constantly picked on her and terrorized her so much that the cherry blossom disliked them very much and she'd run off during lunch" Yukimaru read further.

"One day the cherry blossom and her brother the beetle disappeared from class, the boar decided to pick on the sun about the cherry blossom possibly abandoning him" Yukimaru paused, and looked to Mitsubachi who was still wide awake.

So he continued "But the shadow came to the cherry blossom's defence, the boar became hysterical and got in trouble with the sensei and then was sent to the principles office, the onyx wisely remained silent" Yukimaru released a sigh.

"The next week the cherry blossom and the beetle returned, the cherry blossom was different, the shadow noted but after another week the shadow's sweet cherry blossom returned to her regular self" Yukimaru stopped again.

"Read more Yukimaru-onii-san, I want to know what happens to the cherry blossom at the end of the story" Mitsubachi was bouncing up and down lightly next to him eager to get back to the story Yukimaru was reading her.

"Ok just calm down there Imouto-chan" Yukimaru laughed and ruffled her long unruly blue locks "Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Months, and Years went by as the cherry blossom grew to be the best in the class the sun and the shadow as her best friends.

"The academy graduation exams came and passed and the cherry blossom and her friends got promoted to genin, the thing the cherry blossom and sun didn't like though was that they got put on a team with the onyx" Yukimaru grinned he was finally getting the plotline of the story.

The cherry blossom in the story was his mother he had yet to figure out some of the other people who were mentioned but he figured that he'd find out eventually, he sighed happily, Yukimaru was finally learning what it was like for his mom when she grew up.

"The three unwilling team mates waited in a room for hours upon hours for their sensei to arrive, it was a woman, the snake lady who didn't hesitate in ordering them around" Yukimaru laughed softly and Mitsubachi joined in.

"The snake lady made them train extremely hard but at the end of each day, she treated the cherry blossom, the sun and the onyx to tea and dango's until one day team 7 had to go on a mission with the scarecrow" Yukimaru read out.

He looked at the clock it was barely 7 so Yukimaru quickly turned back to read more from the book "On the mission they met a demon, an icicle and a slug, they were hunting down a bad guy" Yukimaru read off in confusion.

"While the cherry blossom helped the demon and the slug look for the bad guy, the icicle was stuck protecting some people, while the bridge builder, the scarecrow, the sun and the onyx went to help out with building a bridge for the village" Yukimaru's eyes widened in realization.

"The cherry blossom summoned her bug summons and the mission was completed and that's how we became allies with the Hidden Mist Village, it was all thanks to the cherry blossom" Yukimaru smiled even at 13 his mother was always helping people.

"When Team 7 got back the snake lady told her genin about the chunin exams, but since the cherry blossom and the sun were strong they had to complete other tasks" Yukimaru furrowed his brow, didn't his mother have to train right up until the chunin exams.

"They had to help genin teams and their squad leaders around the village, it was at the end of the day that the cherry blossom and the sun met cloth, sand, fan and puppet, the cherry blossom instantly liked the new people" Yukimaru stared at the words in confusion.

"The sand liked the cherry blossom to and they quickly all became friends, everyday the cherry and the sun had to perform various tasks and by the time the chunin exams rolled around the cherry blossom was so excited" Yukimaru felt hope that the exams wouldn't be to hard this year.

"On the day of the exams, the cherry blossom, the sun and the onyx went into this building where they encountered a genjutsu and a couple of their friends that the cherry blossom had made friends with over the month" Yukimaru yawned.

"Entering the room where the written exams would take place the cherry blossom felt a bad vibe and spotted glasses, who tried approaching but cherry blossom pulled her team mates away and towards the sand, the fan and the puppet" Yukimaru blinked written exams he was doomed.

"When the exams began the cherry blossom quickly answered all the questions on the test, she was sitting next to sand, who delivered the answers to the test to the sun, a lot of people passed and the snake lady was angry with scarface" Yukimaru rolled his eyes that was so Anko.

Another yawn escaped him before he picked up where he left off "Two days passed because of the rain before they were led to the forest of death, before they entered, sand gave cherry blossom a gift and then they entered their gates" Yukimaru gulped he had a bad feeling.

"Only a few miles in cherry blossom was separated from her team mates and quickly willed the sand on her wrist to take her to them, she got to them in the nick of time the snake charmer was trying to take the onyx as his" Yukimaru shivered that was definitely Orochimaru.

With the two scrolls they needed Team 7 headed to the tower in the center of the forest beating past records, during the two weeks they spent in the tower the cherry blossom trained and taught herself medical ninjutsu" Yukimaru's eyes lit up that was when his mother had learned.

"Once all the remaining teams had showed up there were still to many so they had to fight each other, cherry blossom got paired against the boar who underestimated the cherry blossom and lost due to cherry blossom knocking her out" Yukimaru winced.

"Before this happened cherry blossom taught boar the importance of training and not wasting time on trivial matters, being a ninja wasn't a game it was the real deal and if you underestimated your opponent you'd either wind up dead or in critical condition" Yukimaru read.

His mom was scary even back then, Yukimaru glanced at the clock 7:45 and then to Mitsubachi who looked a little tired now but he continued reading "After the fights ended everyone got paired up, the cherry blossom would be fighting sound during the final round" Yukimaru sighed.

"Once the remaining contestants were let out of the forest, the cherry blossom and the sun were assigned on a mission with 3 other, the boar searched everywhere before finally giving up" Yukimaru snickered he had a feeling he knew who the boar was now.

"3 weeks later the cherry blossom came back, she was different again stronger, the cherry blossom spent the rest of the week training until the final rounds came everyone gathered in the arena" Yukimaru leaned forward accidentally jostling Mitsubachi awake again.

She whined softly before quietening down "The cherry blossom forfeited her match then something bad happened the snake attacked and then the onyx lost its shine" Yukimaru gasped, at least Mitsubachi didn't understand what it was he had just read.

"The cherry blossom was sad for a long time until she pulled out of it, she got promoted to chunin and then left on vacation where more troubles popped up" Yukimaru continued there were only a few more pages left.

"The cherry blossom saved the day again, and brought back a group of bad guys turned good guys, she accompanied temper on a 5 kage summit meeting before going home" Yukimaru shook his head to stay awake only a little bit more.

"While the cherry blossom was gone, she made a contract with shadow's father, and they got put in an arranged marriage, and then boar and cherry blossom made friends just as the cherry blossom was leaving the village for 3 years" Yukimaru finished.

"Night onii-san" Mitsubachi burrowed under the covers and fell asleep that had been a nice story and would definitely be having Yukimaru read it to her often, Yukimaru murmured the sentiment back and soon the entire house was sleeping again.


	10. Dealing with Problems

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling refreshed there several things to get done today like going to apologize to Gyakusatsu, hearing the sheets rustle Sakura got distracted from her thoughts and turned her head just as Shikamaru stretched.

Their foreheads slammed together but instead of pulling away from the pain they left their foreheads pressed together "How do you feel my precious gem" Shikamaru was extremely concerned and it was obvious to Sakura.

"I feel better though I do need to apologize to Gyakusatsu-sama, I kind of got a little more angry than I intended and threatened to strip him of his title" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly when Shikamaru stared in surprise.

But instead of saying anything he quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her lips "I'll go talk to Minato about that guy up there" Shikamaru nodded towards the ceiling and Sakura nodded "Do you need me to get anything while I'm in town" he asked suddenly.

Sakura tapped her lip before writing out a list "Yamato, Tobirama, and Hashirama and all of these items, I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get back" Sakura kissed him back before he hopped out of bed and got dressed.

Sakura did the same, when she exited her room, she peeked in on the children, they were still sleeping peacefully, then Sakura carried on her way down the halls to the kitchen, what surprised her though was Madara sitting at the kitchen table looking sullen.

Madara sat up straight when Sakura entered the kitchen, he swallowed thickly "I have a problem" Madara wanted to see how much Sakura would let him get away with, he wanted to send a message to Nagato and find out what his organization has completed so far.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion but gestured with her hand for Madara to speak "I don't like the room I've been given it's to far away, if I am to complete the duties you've assigned me, I need to be closer don't you think" Madara mentally smirked it was a lie of course.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, she had been around Hidan for to long, Madara knew damn well that he could still complete all of his duties even while staying in the guest room "You don't need to worry about that, you'll be moved down to the main hall" Sakura flashed her sharp teeth.

Madara pressed his lips together angrily, she had already intended to move him to a different room "Didn't you say I needed to learn how to cook" he stated bluntly when she started pulling ingredients out of the cabinet and fridge.

"Oh I know, that's why I'm just grabbing easy ingredients, today you'll be cooking the scrambled eggs, easiest thing out there" Sakura smirked when Madara ground his teeth in frustration, she was treating him like a child and he obviously didn't like it.

On the other side of town, Shikamaru had decided to go shopping first before heading to the Hokage Tower, it was just his luck that the people Sakura had requested to come back with him were also with Minato.

"Shikamaru what can I do for you today, or should I say what can I do for Sakura" Minato knew that Sakura would have come here herself if she didn't have some kind of problem, it usually was like this with that woman.

Shikamaru cleared his throat "Well a problem showed up last night, an extremely huge problem, Sakura has requested to see Yamato, Tobirama and Hashirama after this meeting" Shikamaru started with the easy part.

Minato gestured for Shikamaru to continue, what the man was insinuating didn't sound very good to him "It seems Gyakusatsu-sama sent back Madara Uchiha, wait listen he's not a threat right now" Shikamaru stopped Hashirama from leaving the room.

"He is bound to obey Sakura's every order, Gyakusatsu has tasked her with the responsibility of helping Madara regain his lost emotions, if it were up to me he would already be six feet under again but Sakura has decided to try" Shikamaru sighed no one could refuse Sakura.

Tobirama groaned if Sakura was taking on the job of helping Madara it would only be a matter of time before the man became just as enraptured by the woman as everyone else in the entire world was "I assume she's laid down some rules for him right" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head before looking at Minato "I'll get the news out, but expect a lot of angry mobs" Minato was joking, he didn't think anyone would be angry if they knew their favorite cherry blossom was handling the situation.

Back at the house Sakura was instructing Madara, he was terrible at cracking eggs "That's it just lightly tap it on the side of the bowl" Sakura sighed, she had never had to teach someone how to cook before and it was time consuming.

At least Shikamaru hadn't come back yet, the scrambled eggs were the only things that had yet to be cooked though, finally Madara managed to crack the egg properly "Good job" Sakura praised him and Madara tensed, Sakura was treating him like a child again.

"Now pour the eggs you whisked into the pan" Sakura had made her own batch "And when the eggs start forming move your spatula around and make sure all the eggs get evenly cooked" she showed Madara to start him off.

Madara smirked how hard could cooking be, several minutes later his eggs were cooked to perfection or so he thought until Sakura took a bite with one of her chopsticks and promptly spat it out in the trashcan.

"What the hell did you put in them" Sakura had made sure Madara couldn't mess up the simple task of cooking eggs, so how the heck did he mess them up that badly, Sakura looked around and finally spotted the ingredient he must have added while she wasn't looking.

"Madara you don't put vinegar in eggs, now do it over and this time, don't mess up" Sakura sighed, at least the food would still be warm by the time Shikamaru got home, she watched him closely and finally smiled when he got it right again.

Sakura warily took a bite, she chewed slowly savoring the taste before nodding "Good now you successfully know how to cook eggs" Sakura started washing dishes, after making sure Madara was watching, hygiene was important to her after all.

Just then someone knocked on the door "You finish up" Sakura ordered and Madara even though he was extremely pissed off took over washing and drying the dishes, before sitting them on the towel Sakura had set up.

Sakura pulled open the door and came face to face with her less than pleased looking father "Care to tell me why Gyakusatsu sent me a message saying you threatened to strip him of his title" Jashin eyed his daughter warily.

Sakura groaned "He brought back Madara Uchiha, tasked me with the responsibility of helping him regain his emotions and basically told me that everyone I cared and loved for were nothing more than pawns in a game" Sakura explained.

"But I had made plans for after breakfast to go and apologize, pregnancy hormones are kicking in and I can admit that I was a little to harsh, he was just trying to help and I know that" Sakura explained further and Jashin pulled her in for a hug.

Jashin chuckled, his daughter was just as much of a firecracker as Tsunade was and Yukina had been "No matter Sakura my precious emerald, I don't think he'll make the mistake of doing something like this again" Jashin chuckled again.

Sakura grinned, it was fun scaring people sometimes and to know that she had the ability to scare an immortal god was just as hilarious "I am still going to apologize though, I was severely out of line" Sakura couldn't stand it when she got angry at people for helping.

Jashin sighed and gave Sakura one last hug before leaving, Sakura shut the door behind her as she went back into the kitchen, Madara was sitting at the counter looking bored and sullen again "Alright what is it now" she sighed and sat down.

"I would like to have some books to read particularly on human anatomy or weapons" Madara ground out between clenched teeth, he hated asking for things but Sakura had ordered him to, and so he was compelled to do so.

Sakura blinked and put away the dishes, after inspecting them of course, then she thought of Madara's request "I don't see a problem with you having any books, we have a library here in the house, that I will allow you access to" Sakura answered in a warning tone.

Madara knew what was coming next "2 hours a day and only one book will be allowed in your room" Sakura laid down another rule, Madara nodded, he didn't see a problem with that rule, it would give him some time by himself.

"Oh and Madara if you try anything that privilege will be revoked" Sakura smiled sweetly at him before checking on the food it was still warm and Shikamaru's chakra was on it's way back with the people she had requested to see.

Madara frowned, why had the gods cursed him to live out his days as a slave to this woman, Gyakusatsu had promised him that she was a sweet and caring woman, but Sakura was no such thing instead she was pure evil.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to the animal companions" Sakura grinned, she wouldn't actually let Madara near them every day unless the animals learned to trust him, but at least they would know not to attack.

Madara sighed and unwillingly followed Sakura down the hall to the room that the animals had been assigned "Everyone listen up from this day forward, Madara here will be a permanent resident in the Kamizuru household" Sakura started speaking.

Madara eyed Sakura warily was this woman crazy, animals didn't talk "Mistress he reeks of sweat make him take a bath" a male ferret opened his mouth before covering his nose with his paws and Madara grew offended, he did not smell.

He discreetly smelled the air and nearly gagged, ok so the ferret was right he did stink but that was no reason to point it out so rudely "Sasuke that was not nice" Sakura scolded before the other animals started speaking up.

"You better not try anything Madara-san, everyone of us will gladly rip you to shreds if you so much as even try to threaten Sakura-sama" Midori set her crystal blue eyes on Madara who repressed a shiver of fear.

Madara swallowed thickly, all the animals were staring at him with mistrust in their eyes, and suddenly, it wasn't Sakura he feared it was these animal companions "Sakura-sama has cared for everyone of us" Kanpecki spoke up from his pillow.

None of the other animals spoke but the unspoken threats and mistrust were clear in the others eyes, even Komori was eyeing him with distrust in his brown eyes, then Sakura led him from the room and part way down the hall to the unused rooms in the house.

"This is the room you'll be using, I wrote out a list for my husband this morning to get you some things that you'll need but he's also been requested to bring back a few people" Sakura smiled cheerfully at Madara who leaned away from her in fear.

"Sakura where are you" Shikamaru called out as he opened the front door, he didn't have to call out again, as his pink haired wife trailed out of the room she was giving to Madara, who was right on her heels and looking less than happy about everything.

Sakura smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist "I'm here my shadow king" she pecked him on the lips briefly before greeting her family members and Yamato "So glad you could make it" Sakura greeted Hashirama and Tobirama with a hug.

Then she shook Yamato's hand, just then Madara spoke up "This is outrageous I refuse to bow down to this man" Sakura whipped around and glared heatedly at Madara, who immediately backed up several steps.

"You don't have to bow down, all I ask is one little thing, Treat My Family With Respect" Sakura snapped and popped her knuckles, she was one step away from just punching Madara in the face, usually a good beating from her straightened people out.

Madara grew pale and pressed himself against the wall as Sakura stalked passed him, the anger rolling off of her was massive, the others followed and he took up the rear "Shikamaru would you mind waking the kids" Sakura called from the front.

Shikamaru veered to the right and into the room Yukimaru had claimed as his own, Yukimaru and Mitsubachi were still burrowed under the covers, Mitsubachi was curled into Yukimaru's back and Yukimaru was snoring softly.

"Ok you two it's time to wake up" Shikamaru tried at first "Breakfast is ready and you won't get any if you don't wake up" Shikamaru sighed out, this time both children woke up and scrambled from the bed to get ready for the day.

Once they were dressed, Shikamaru took Mitsubachi into his arms and headed to the kitchen where everyone was situated at the table and Sakura was chattering happily with Tobirama about various water jutsu and which one was the best for beginners.

Mitsubachi huddled against Shikamaru, it was clear she didn't like Madara who sat at the end of the table looking extremely bored, his plate was cleared already or Sakura hadn't passed out the food yet, turned out it was the latter.

The minute Mitsubachi was settled in her high chair in between Shikamaru and Sakura, and Yukimaru and Shikamaru took their seats, Sakura hopped up and started plating up the food for everyone Madara got his last.

Yukimaru dug in, Sakura had made his favorite "Thanks Kaa-chan" he stated kindly after swallowing the bite he had eaten, soon the food was all demolished, Yukimaru hopped up like usual to do the dishes but Sakura stopped him.

"Madara will be doing the dishes, you need your rest, I noticed you rubbing your arms and stomach, so no exercise today" Sakura pulled Yukimaru in for a hug before nudging him out of the kitchen and back to his room.

Yukimaru gone Sakura turned to the rest of the occupants "Hashirama, Tobirama, Yamato, the main reason I called you here is well, Madara needs a bathroom attached to his room" Sakura didn't like ordering her family around.

"Say no more Sakura-chan, I assume Shikamaru has already gotten the bathroom items, and just need them to be assembled" Hashirama grinned before leading his brother and Yamato from the room and down the hall to a door that had Sakura's mark on it.

Madara sighed but continued washing the dishes like Sakura had ordered, it was ridiculous, he was the great Madara Uchiha and where was he now, a maid to the craziest person he had ever met and it was extremely degrading.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru "Take Mitsubachi to the library, she needs to start learning how to read and write, I'll be down as soon as possible, I need to apologize to a certain person" Sakura smiled when Mitusbachi pouted.

"Kaa-chan why do I need to learn such things" Mitsubachi had never had to learn before while she had been at the base, so she didn't really understand, Sakura pulled Mitsubachi into her arms at the question.

"Well sweety you want to be able to go to school someday and be like your big brother don't you" Sakura titled her head to the side and asked her question, Sakura waited for Mitsubachi's answer who thought long and hard about it.

Mitsubachi thought over her mothers words before nodding "I do, does that mean I have to start training as well" Mitsubachi didn't want to start training yet, but she would be a big girl if that's what her mother wanted her to do.

Sakura's eyes widened "Oh heavens no, Yukimaru was 7 when he started training with me, so you still have a couple more years to go before you get enrolled into the academy" Sakura quickly reassured Mitsubachi who smiled happily.

"Ok you two go on to the library I'll be down soon" Sakura set Mitsubachi down, Shikamaru took her by the hand and with that were gone from the kitchen, while Sakura had been talking Madara had finished the dishes and put them away.

"And as for you start setting up your room" Sakura handed Madara a scroll and he left the room, while Sakura went up the stairs again to enter her ritual room, for the second time in two days, before she helped Mitsubachi, Sakura had to apologize.

Sakura quickly chanted the ritual and was sent before Gyakusatsu, the immortal god immediately leaned away from her and Sakura flinched "I apologize for my actions yesterday, I let my mouth run away with my words" Sakura started.

"I never meant to take it so far, I'm trying to help Madara now, but don't take my threat seriously, your a very good lord" Sakura set her emerald green eyes on the immortal god, sadness and regret were clear in their depths.

Gyakusatsu hadn't thought Sakura would come back after the other day, but here she was "Your forgiven, I can admit to my own mistakes and the next time I want to bring someone back, I'll get your approval" he stated before sending Sakura back the conversation clearly over now.

Meanwhile Madara had finished setting up his room, the frame which Hashirama had made for him, had the mattresses on it, along with the sheets and pillows, he had a dresser full of clothes and a bedside table with a lamp on it.

Along with a homemade bookshelf and a door leading to his personal bathroom, complete with washer and dryer, but now he had nothing to do, so Madara wandered from his room, Sakura hadn't forbidden him from exploring the house.

He went into the kitchen only to back out Sakura's wolf was in there and chatting with Yamato who had decided to stick around for awhile, Madara would only admit to himself that he was terrified of that wolf.

Next Madara went up the stairs, on the way he passed by a door that hadn't previously been there, curious Madara pulled the door open and found Sakura on the floor, he pressed his finger to her neck her heart wasn't beating.

True terror went through him then, sure Madara didn't like the situation he was in, but that certainly didn't mean he wanted Sakura to be dead, he wanted to be the one to kill her, Madara didn't waste anytime and tore out of the room.

Madara found the library it was right next to the kitchen "Sakura is dead, I don't know how it happened, I was only exploring and I found this door half way up the stairs, when I went in she was sprawled out on the floor, she had no pulse and her heart wasn't beating" Madara shouted.

Shikamaru sighed when Mitsubachi burst into a loud wail "Mitsubachi-chan, why don't you go stay with Yukimaru for a bit" Shikamaru helped the 5 year old down from her chair and she scurried off crying the entire way.

Just then the wails cut off and Sakura's voice filtered into the room, a minute later the two females came back in "That scary man said you were dead" Mitsubachi still had tears leaking down her face and she was clinging tightly to Sakura's hand.

"Silly I can't die" Sakura glared right at Madara when she said this "I'm special and soon you will be to" Sakura smiled sweetly at her 5 year old adopted daughter and helped her up into the chair she had just vacated a few minutes ago.

Sakura turned and sent a signal to Shikamaru who immediately turned and started instructing Mitsubachi again on writing "You will follow me now" Sakura ordered, she had only been gone for 30 minutes and chaos erupted in her absence.

"Listen good Madara, I'm immortal like the god who brought you back to life and if you so much as even speak about this in front of Mitsubachi, you'll be forbidden from wandering around" Sakura hissed at Madara who nodded.

"I understand" Madara grimaced, he had jumped to the wrong conclusion and now, Sakura and Shikamaru were angry, he had gotten another order and he had caused a little girl to cry, why couldn't he do anything right anymore.

Sakura turned around and went back to the library "Oh and Madara I suggest you get your reading in while Mitsubachi gets taught" Sakura called over her shoulder and Madara didn't hesitate he walked back into the library.

He sat far away from the three, Madara wouldn't let on but he was furious that Sakura had caught onto his earlier lie, that was another thing he couldn't do around the pinkette, but he pulled out a book and started reading.

On the otherside of the room, Sakura bit her cheek to hide her smile, Madara was pissed and she knew why "Ok Mitsubachi-chan show me what your otou-san has taught you so far" Sakura instructed her daughter and the little girl eagerly showed off her neat writing.

Sakura smiled sweetly, Yukimaru had, had a hard time learning how to write but it seemed Mitsubachi was a quicker study "Kaa-chan I can also read a little bit now" Mitsubachi held up a children's book from Yukimaru's days and flipped it open to start reading.

"And the ugly duckling followed his momma home, he knew where he belonged now" Mitsubachi shut the book and looked up to find her own mother staring at her in shock "Did I do good Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi was worried that she had done something wrong.

"Very good how would you like it if I taught you a little bit about being a ninja" Sakura wanted to see if Mitsubachi was good at anything else like she was at reading and writing Mitsubachi tapped her lip before nodding slowly.

Sakura leaned down to whisper in Shikamaru's ear "Keep an eye on him and when 2 hours are up, make sure Madara only takes one book with him back to his room" Sakura didn't want to deal with anymore trouble Madara might cause that day.

Shikamaru nodded and pressed a kiss to Sakura's lips, before she left the room with Mitsubachi in her arms, the minute she was gone Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Madara sat down in the empty chair next to him.

Madara saw his chance to talk to Shikamaru and try to turn him against Sakura "How long have you known that evil woman" Madara didn't think Sakura was all that kind and sweet, she was just a demon in disguise.

Shikamaru glared "Sakura is not evil, she's just extremely protective and since I was 7" he rattled off "And I know exactly what your trying to do and it won't work, so I suggest you just get back to reading" Shikamaru announced smugly.

Outside Sakura was teaching Mitsubachi about kunai's and throwing them, like before the little girl picked up on the instructions with ease and was soon adept at hitting a target, though her aim was off it just proved to Sakura that Mitsubachi had the potential to be a great kunoichi.

"Kaa-chan what's that track over there" Mitsubachi pointed at the small race track and Sakura led her over to it, she saw the many footprints in the dirt and the various weapons littered across the field grounds in her backyard.

Sakura smiled down at Mitsubachi "Well this is where we run laps, Yukimaru often comes out here to train and always starts with his laps" she explained and then grinned "Would you like to run a little bit, you know exercise is good for you" Sakura gestured at the track.

"Can I really Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi was excited to learn that her onii-sama also ran on this dirt track to run laps and get exercise, she wanted to be just like her big brother and mother when she grew up.

"Yeah but words of caution start out slow otherwise you won't get very far" Sakura pulled over a chair and sat down to watch Mitsubachi do laps, she would have normally joined in but Sakura wasn't exactly feeling up to par at the moment.

Hashirama saw that Sakura was free and went over to talk with her "Are you sure that you can handle Madara, he's not who think he is and Madara has a lot of evil in him" Hashirama formed a chair and sat in it.

Sakura leaned her head back to look at him "Don't worry Hashirama, I know Madara is pure evil, but so long as he doesn't have a chance, he'll eventually learn to be good again I hope" Sakura really didn't know how to help Madara but she would try her best.

"Baby steps right" Hashirama grinned and Sakura returned his smile with one of her own "That's probably the best idea right now, work your way up from the bottom and gain his trust everything should come after" Hashirama explained.

Sakura sighed "Thanks for coming over, I thought it might help but I'm not always right" Sakura leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, it wasn't even noon yet and she wanted to go back to sleep already it was hell carrying quadruplets in the womb.

Hashirama pressed his finger to his lip at Mitsubachi who approached "Your Kaa-chan's just a little tired" Hashirama reassured her when she asked if Sakura was ok "Want to go get your otou-san" he sent her off when she nodded.

In the library "Do you have a training field around here" Madara had been getting belligerent and Shikamaru had just about had enough of it "I don't like being cooped up in a house for a long period of time" Madara complained again.

Thankfully Mitsubachi ran through the library doors "Grandpa Hashi sent me, Kaa-chan is sleeping in the chair outside, she's tired cause of the babies" Mitusbachi explained to Shikamaru in a whisper, Mitsubachi didn't realize she no longer needed to be quiet.

Shikamaru grinned "Yes we have a training ground, but Sakura hasn't said anything about it yet, so you'll have to wait until she wakes up" Shikamaru happily informed Madara who scowled deeply at the news he couldn't go out and train.

"Also your two hours are up and you may only take one book with you back to your room" Shikamaru ordered and the Uchiha grasped one book in his hand before heading back to the room Sakura had given him.

Shikamaru headed outside and sure enough Sakura was there sleeping in a chair, Hashirama was silently watching over her "Thanks Hashirama, I've got her now" he carefully lifted Sakura into his arms like the day before and headed back in.

The others had left and so Hashirama took his leave as well "Mitsubachi, why don't you go see if Yukimaru will play with you for a bit, Kaa-chan and I are going to take a nap" Shikamaru chuckled as the little girl pouted at him.

"Actually, why don't you ask your onii-san if he'd take you to the park for awhile, but don't tell Kaa-chan I allowed this because then she'd get angry with me" Shikamaru grinned and gave Mitsubachi some ryo to get icecream and then headed into his room.

Soon both of them were asleep and Mitsubachi headed into the room next door and found Yukimaru wide awake reading from a book "Hey imouto-chan what is it" Yukimaru sat up when Mitsubachi clambered onto his bed.

"Otou-san and Kaa-chan are napping but otou-san said to ask you if you would take me to the park so will you onii-san" Mitsubachi chattered on endlessly before finally stopping "And otou-san gave me some ryo for icecream" she finished after a few minutes.

Yukimaru grinned, Mitsubachi hadn't been back in town since that first day, so there were plenty of things they could do besides go to the park, but Yukimaru grabbed his wallet, Sakura usually took 3 hour naps so they had some time.

Mitsubachi grasped onto Yukimaru's hand as they snuck out of the house the minute they were clear of the compound, he started explaining what they would be doing to Mitsubachi, Yukimaru wanted to show her some of his favorite places in the village.

"I figure we can go get some icecream first, then go to the park for a bit, afterwards I'll take you to visit the stone faces and then to the flower field Kaa-chan use to take me to all the time" Yukimaru listed off and Mitsubachi squealed in joy.

Yukimaru lightly laughed and led Mitsubachi to the icecream shop "Oh hello cutie pie" the girl behind the counter was a civilian who helped out at the shop her parents owned, but this was the first time she had met two absolutely adorable customers.

Mitsubachi huddled into Yukimaru's side "She's shy and two orders of soft serve vanilla" Yukimaru ordered, Mitsubachi didn't mind, because she didn't know what she would have picked so it was for the best.

Then Yukimaru gently pulled Mitsubachi over to a booth, a few minutes later their orders came and Yukimaru quickly poured a little honey over both of the ice creams, Mitsubachi squealed happily as she took a bite and allowed the icecream to melt in her mouth.

Yukimaru took a bite of his as well, it's a good thing that they'd be walking after this because, he didn't want to face an angry Sakura for breaking the no junk food rule and by the time they got back Mitsubachi should be hungry again.

When the got done the two adopted siblings left the shop only to come face to snout with Kanpecki "Lady Alpha said not to do exercise, so I'll carry you two around for the day" Kanpecki loved it when Yukimaru included him on adventures but his master had forgot him this time.

Yukimaru winced "I'm sorry Kanpecki and thank you" he helped Mitsubachi up onto his companions back before hopping on himself "To the park" Yukimaru ordered and the canine/wolf took off in a sprint Mitsubachi squealing the entire way.

5 minutes later Kanpecki came to a stop "Ok Imouto-chan, welcome to the park" Yukimaru grinned and set Mitsubachi on the ground, she took a hesitant step forward before running the rest of the way to the swings.

"She's quite the adorable little girl" Kakashi appeared next to his side and Yukimaru nodded not taking his eyes of his little sister, Shikamaru trusted him to watch over Mitsubachi and that's what he would do no matter what happened, Yukimaru would protect his sister.

"That's right and she's my little sister, Kaa-chan adopted her on my birthday and that was the best gift I could have gotten" Yukimaru explained before walking over to Mitsubachi who was waving him over.

"Onii-san will you push me on the swing" Mitsubachi enquired innocently kicking her feet back and forth lightly while she waited for Yukimaru to say something about her request that she had asked of him.

Yukimaru smiled and moved behind her "Sure swing your feet out at the top and tuck them under as you go up" Yukimaru instructed before taking hold of the chains and taking several steps back "Hold on Mitsubachi-chan" Yukimaru called out before running forward.

On the last step Yukimaru let go Mitsubachi went extremely high before coming back down Yukimaru grabbed onto the chains again "That was fun onii-sama" her heart was pounding at being so high up in the air "Will you push me that high again" she requested again.

So Yukimaru pushed Mitsubachi a few more times until she got bored, then she went over to the slide and then across the monkey bars, well Yukimaru watched her play on every single thing at the park, by the time they left 45 minutes had passed.

"Can we come again someday onii-san" Mitsubachi was still full of energy and couldn't wait to see more things in the village "You know I'm happy grandpa saved me and Kaa-chan and Otou-san adopted me" Mitsubachi murmured, she no longer lived in fear.

Yukimaru smiled "Me too Imouto-chan alright Kanpecki to the stone faces" Yukimaru ordered his companion forward and he leisurely walked through town towards the other end where the stone faces were carved into the mountain.

Mitsubachi stared in awe at the faces of the previous Hokage as Kanpecki carried them up the 273 steps until finally they reached the top "Onii-san who are these faces and why were they carved here" Mitsubachi asked in confusion as they sat down.

"Well Imouto-chan, the first face there is of a grandfather Hashirama, and then the second is our uncle Tobirama, the 3 is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the fourth is Minato Namikaze and the fifth one is our grandmother Tsunade" Yukimaru explained eager to teach Mitsubachi about some history.

"The reason they were carved into the mountain is because they were the villages leaders" Yukimaru continued and waited for the next question Mitsubachi wanted to ask, though it wasn't quite what he expected.

"Wow onii-sama, so grandpa Hashi, uncle Tobi and grandma Tsuna protected the whole village, how do you become the Hokage because that's what I want to be when I grow up" Mitsubachi wanted to have her face carved into the mountain like her grandparents had.

Yukimaru lightly chuckled "Well you have to train really hard and learn about politics and you have to do a lot of paperwork and you have to care for the entire village and want to protect them and you have to be elected by the village elders" Yukimaru explained.

To be honest he really wasn't sure what a shinobi had to do to become Hokage but under Sakura's and his own training, maybe Mitsubachi might be able to reach her goal someday, what with everyone being immortal.

After that Mitsubachi didn't ask anymore questions instead the two siblings sat together atop the Hokage Mountain for 25 minutes "Can we go to the flowerfield now" Mitsubachi wanted to get the last thing out of the way before going home.

"Sure Mitsubachi-chan" Yukimaru stood and helped Mitsubachi on his companion for the 3rd time that day, then Kanpecki walked back down all of the steps and towards Yukimaru's favorite place in the whole village it also happened to be Sakura's as well.

"This is where Kaa-chan and Otou-san first became friends, they laid down on the ground like this and cloudwatched for their entire lunch" Yukimaru told the story of how their parents became friends and then laid down as a demonstration.

Mitsubachi giggled but cuddled next to Yukimaru on the ground as they watched the clouds drift by it was really relaxing and the two almost fell asleep if it hadn't been for Kanpecki letting out a warning bark at the approaching chakra.

Yukimaru jumped up, he had never felt this persons chakra before so Yukimaru pulled Mitsubachi up with him and climbed a tree while ordering Kanpecki to hide in the bushes a second later a person he had never seen before crashed into the clearing.

"Damn it I was sure I felt that brats chakra" Yukimaru had heard that voice before, then he remembered it was that elder from the Aburame clan that didn't like Sakura, the man had approached them in the store and tried to take Mitsubachi with him.

Yukimaru was glad he had masked his chakra before hand, because it took the elder 20 minutes to give up on searching for him and Mitsubachi, the minute he was gone Yukimaru with Mitsubachi on his back clambered down the tree.

Then he helped Mitsubachi onto Kanpecki before climbing on himself "Kanpecki to home and make it fast" Yukimaru ordered and they left the flower field behind, besides it was time to get home anyway he would also hide this little problem from Sakura for now.

Kanpecki raced through the streets of the Leaf Village, and to the Kamizuru Compound and towards Sakura's house "Don't mention this to Kaa-chan Kanpecki and that's an order" Yukimaru didn't like forbidding his companion from something but this needed to be hidden.

"I understand Master" Kanpecki knew the reason why Yukimaru had ordered him like that, Sakura didn't need the added stress this new problem would bring, after the babies were born then Yukimaru would most likely tell Lady Alpha but until then he would keep quiet.

"Mitsubachi-chan, don't mention what happened or that we went out, Kaa-chan can't know, I'll help you train after the chunin exams and I'l share my honey combs with you" Yukimaru compromised, and waited for Mitsubachi's answer.

Mitsubachi knew that something had happened but she didn't understand what "Ok Onii-sama I promise" she whispered as they quietly snuck down the hall to Yukimaru's room, Mitsubachi was tired now so they curled up on Yukimaru's bed and fell asleep.

An hour or so later Shikamaru and Sakura woke up from their 3 hour nap "Feel better Sakura" Shikamaru asked even though he alread knew the answer to his question but Shikamaru wanted to hear it from Sakura anyway.

"Never better Shikamaru" Sakura stretched it was time to get started on lunch, then she remembered and wanted to groan "Will you send Madara to the kitchen, he's a terrible cook and he needs to learn" Sakura stated as Shikamaru helped her up from the bed.

Shikamaru sighed "You sure you want to tackle helping him" Shikamaru didn't think the old Uchiha was really worth all the trouble he was turning out to be, already Madara had created new problems and stressed Sakura out to the max.

Sakura bit her lip but nodded, she couldn't help it, it was just who she was "I'll go get him" Shikamaru chuckled, he knew what Sakura was thinking and really that was one of the reasons he had fell in love with her in the first place.

They shared a sweet kiss before moving off to do their separate tasks, Sakura peeked in on the children and they were knocked out like this morning "You two time to wake up, lunch will be ready soon, I hope" she called out as she walked by.

Yukimaru's eyes popped open then snickered quietly "Good job Mitsubachi-chan" they had feigned being asleep, they had woken up 5 minutes before Sakura had opened the door but wanted to see if they could trick her into believing they had been asleep.

"I don't like pretending to be asleep" Mitsubachi pouted, she didn't like having to hide things from her mother either but even she knew that Sakura didn't need anymore problems tacked onto her already long list of problems.

When the two siblings entered the kitchen Sakura was trying to teach Madara how to make grilled fish, it was one of her favorite dishes and right now that's what she was craving, but he kept messing up removing all of the bones.

Just then Hidan walked in, Sakura remained unaware but Madara noticed him immediately, then he smirked, oh yes he could use this, Hidan was a part of the akatsuki so he must be here as an undercover spy for Nagato.

"Sakura, I've heard a rumor that you made steak for the Inuzuka's" Hidan whined, he missed Madara who twitched his eye in agitation "How come you never make me a steak anymore" he pouted loudly.

"Hidan I don't have time for your problems I have more than enough of my own" Sakura angrily jabbed a knife in Madara's direction before turning on her heel to get back to cooking the minute she did Hidan started up again.

"So will you make me a steak tonight because it's been so long and I really want one" Hidan was acting like a child and he knew it but Hidan had been feeling ignored by Sakura lately, what with her having a family and everything.

A second later the knife Sakura had been using whizzed by his ear and his pink eyes widened "Hidan you want a steak make it your damn self I don't have time" Sakura growled and flopped down in a chair running a hand through her hair.

Shikamaru pulled Mitsubachi back, Sakura rarely got angry at Hidan and honest he had deserved it this time but she was also pregnant and very dangerous with a knife in her hands "Sakura why don't you let me try to teach Madara how to cook" Shikamaru offered.

"Would you please my feet ache and I just don't think I can do this right now" Sakura started crying as her mood changed from angry to upset "I can't do it anymore ok Hidan, I can barely move around as it is, I'm sorry" Sakura burst into another round of tears.

Hidan scratched the back of his head, Suzumebachi had warned him not to bother Sakura and now he knew why "Geez Sakura I'm sorry and it's ok you don't have to say sorry this was all my fault" Hidan owned up to his own mistake.

He lightly rubbed Sakura's back until her sobs died down and she gave him a watery smile "I'm ok now Hidan and really I can't make steak right now" Sakura pointed out again, actually she had, had steak last night and the little ones inside her rejected it.

Hidan smiled "Got it" then he eyed the knife that was still imbedded in the wall right where his head had been, Hidan carefully pulled it out of the wall "Here's your knife back" Hidan chuckled and handed it over before leaving with a wave.

Madara eyed Sakura warily, that idiot had just given the pregnant woman her knife again, he was loath to admit it but he was terrified of Sakura, he knew she had missed on purpose so that meant Sakura was a great shot.

So Madara just simply went back to work on trying to remove all the bones from his fish before grilling it to Sakura's liking, once lunch was eaten, Madara slipped off back to his room, he didn't want to end up getting a knife thrown through his skull by accidentally making Sakura angry.

In a room somewhere in the Leaf Village the elders of the village were having a meeting without Minato "This is outrageous Madara Uchiha being pardoned for his crimes I've never heard of something so ridiculous" one shouted this sparked the others to add their opinion in.

"I've heard that Sakura Kamizuru is once again in the middle of everything, Minato assured us that she had him under control but still we can't forgive Madara for everything he has done to this village" another yelled.

"He needs to be sentenced to death, that man will ruin us all if he's given the chance we can't let him destroy the village, Sakura or not Madara can not live, no mercy for Madara" more shouts echoed through the room.

All the elders agreed and decided to act when the time was right, Sakura would soon be distracted with the chunin exams and Madara would be left unattended it would be the perfect time to take Madara into custody and execute him before anyone found out.

Back in the Kamizuru house "Hey Kaa-chan I could give Imouto-chan a bath tonight if you'd like" Yukimaru wanted to make everything easier for his mother, he had noticed that after his birthday everything had gotten harder for Sakura.

Sakura looked at Yukimaru like he was the answer to all her problems, not really but at least Yukimaru understood what was going on "I love you Yukimaru you know that right" Sakura sighed she couldn't wait until this was all over and done with.

"I know Kaa-chan, come on Mitsubachi let's go play outside" Yukimaru took Mitsubachi by the hand and led her outside, he felt better now so that meant he could help Mitsubachi out with anything she needed.

"Will you help me train for a while onii-san" Mitsubachi wanted to start training to be Hokage and Yukimaru was just the person to help her, she didn't know how strong her brother was but Mitsubachi was sure she'd find out eventually.

Yukimaru grinned and headed over to the track "Onii-sama I've already done laps today" Mitsubachi sulked, she wanted to do something else that didn't involve running Mitsubachi plopped down on the ground in a mini tantrum.

"Okay, okay just let me run a few laps then we'll move onto the good stuff" Yukimaru laughed and started running a couple laps later he stopped and took a deep breath, that had been exhilarating like usual.

Mitsubachi hopped up and followed her brother towards a tree that Hashirama had grown in the backyard for chakra training "Alright you need to learn how to establish your chakra" Yukimaru grinned this had been one of the first things Sakura had taught him.

"This is one of the easiest exercises, knowing how to use chakra is one of the steps in becoming a great kunoichi like Kaa-chan" Yukimaru explained and then gathered chakra into the soles of his feet, and walked right up the tree to Mitsubachi's fascination.

Inside the house Madara had felt enough time had passed to wander out of his room again and request to use the training grounds, Sakura was still in the kitchen and Shikamaru was rubbing her feet as she hummed and read a book.

Madara hated asking but Sakura had requested he come to her with anything so Madara cleared his throat "May I use the training grounds out back" he spoke clearly and as nice as he could possibly ask and waited for his answer.

Sakura grinned she would like to feel the sun on her skin "Perhaps we could all go out back" Sakura craned her neck to peer at Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulders in agreement, with that they all went outside, the companions even came out as well.

Over by the tree Yukimaru dropped down from his branch and Mitsubachi clapped her hands together, she was ready to try her hand at the exercise "Hold on there little eager bee" Yukimaru stopped her and she pouted up at him.

"First you put your hands together like this" Yukimaru instructed, Mitsubachi repeated his actions with an ease he felt mildly jealous of but Yukimaru shook it off, there were shinobi out there that were younger than him and stronger than him.

"Next Mitsubachi you concentrate your chakra into your feet be careful, if you use to little you'll fall and if you use to much you'll crack the tree and get pushed off" Yukimaru showed her a few times until a blue glow surrounded Mitsubachi's feet.

Mitsubachi's eyes lit up in amazement she was just like her big brother now a ninja, then she took a deep breath and walked right into the tree, Mitsubachi blinked her mismatched eyes and looked up how come she hadn't gone up the tree like Yukimaru had.

Yukimaru lightly chuckled "Imouto-chan you have to get a running start at first" he finally explained and Mitsubachi's eyes lit up with understanding this time "I'll be here to catch you just in case" Yukimaru promised.

Sakura eyed her children warily, oh she hoped to her immortal god that Yukimaru wasn't teaching Mitsubachi what she thought he was teaching her "You know maybe we could move a little closer to the kids just in case" Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

"Midori keep an eye on Madara" Shikamaru commanded and help Sakura up from her chair then he grabbed the two chairs up and moved them closer to the tree his children were standing under, next he helped Sakura sit down before doing the same.

Madara wanted to just die again that woman didn't trust him at all, what had been the point of coming back in the first place if he had no free will, but he continued tossing a dull kunai at a target hoping to perfect his aim and get muscles back that he had lost in the revival.

Yukimaru watched as Mitsubachi concentrated chakra to her feet again and then took his instructions by running at the tree, when her feet hit the tree Mitsubachi just kept running until she reached the top of the tree she blinked and started plummeting to the earth.

Yukimaru's eyes widened in horror, his little sister had just gotten the jutsu right but Mitsubachi hadn't been paying attention and ran righ up the tree until there was no more, she wasn't screaming she just seemed fascinated.

"Hang on Imouto-chan I got ya" he caught her just before she hit the ground "Next time pay a little more attention" Yukimaru set Mitsubachi on the ground and wiped his forehead, at least she hadn't freaked out about being to high.

Sakura smiled in relief and pride Mitsubachi was going to grow up to be a prodigy "Kaa-chan did you see I ran all the way up the tree" Mitsubachi came running over to her, Yukimaru was slowly trailing behind her looking sheepish.

"I saw and I'm very proud maybe after your siblings come I can help out with your training some" Sakura offered "Also if I can convince your father to go and get Suzumebachi's bee summoning scroll you can start training with a bee summons" Sakura smiled innocently at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed "Alright I'll go ask" he pressed a kiss to Sakura's cheek before heading through the gates and down the road towards Hidan's house, the silver haired man let him in and led him into the living room where Suzumebachi was drinking tea.

"Sakura sent me to ask you for the bee summoning scrolls, it's for Mitsubachi who started training thanks to Yukimaru" Shikamaru sat down when Suzumebachi gestured for him to do so while she sent Hidan looking for her scrolls.

Suzumebachi sipped her tea quietly, Hibiki was taking a nap and the house was quiet "I thought Sakura was going to wait until Mitsubachi was older before training her" Suzumebachi didn't look up from her book though.

"Yeah like I said apparently Mitsubachi convinced Yukimaru to start her training and well she's a natural at everything so far" Shikamaru grinned, two talented children and more on the way, with the babies being of Sakura's blood and flesh they would be extremely talented.

Suzumebachi laughed softly and took another sip of her tea just as Hidan came back into the room carrying the scrolls Shikamaru had request "I'll bring them back sometime" Shikamaru took the scrolls in hand and then left the house.

In the time he had been gone Madara had sat down in a vacant chair right next to Sakura as she watched her two adopted children train and get stronger "Why adopt them when you have your own on the way" Madara didn't understand why Sakura took people in.

Sakura's head snapped up from where she had been resting it against her pillow "Yukimaru would have been used for evil purposes, I took him in because he needed me, Mitsubachi was practically abandoned in a base with an evil man, she needed someone as well" Sakura sighed.

"I might be pregnant right now but those two will always be just as much my children as any other children I birth" Sakura had worked long and hard to make this world a better place and that's exactly how it was going to stay.

Madara leaned back and groaned, this woman was impossible "Why did I get stuck with you" he scowled fiercely but Sakura didn't answer him, she just continued reading from her book, Madara was tempted to snap at her to not ignore him but this woman was dangerous.

"Madara tell me what happened what turned you against the Leaf Village, your home, your friends everything in general" Sakura wanted to know more about Madara so that she could better understand what she needed to do.

Madara gave her a sneer and turned over so that his back was facing her "Don't make me command you" Sakura warned and he quickly flipped back over "Good boy now talk to me, that is what I'm here for" Sakura smiled innocently.

'Unbelievable she threatened me and all I did was turn over like a scared child' Madara crossed his arms sullenly "My brother died, I lost against Hashirama, I learned some things explanation over" he rushed out before flopping over again.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation "Madara that was not an explanation, and I expect you to turn over and talk to me, stop acting like a child" Sakura snapped in agitation, the Uchiha was being ridiculous how on earth anyone expected her to help him was beyond her.

Madara sighed "Fine Tobirama killed my brother, I gained a new sharigan, I lost a long battle against Hashirama and was forced into helping him build a village" he started explaining a little bit more about his past life.

"With my new sharigan I could read from a stone tablet and learned certain things about the world and wanted to correct them thus I left the village" Madara finished "And now can I stop talking this was extremely exhausting" Madara glared angrily in a random direction.

Sakura slapped her hand against her forehead 'Gyakusatsu I swear this man is impossible to help maybe you should just take him back' she sent the thought to Gyakusatsu who ignored it, he was sure Sakura could help Madara.

"You know the world really is a better place, there hasn't been a war for over 20 plus years, every village has a treaty with the other" Sakura tapped her lip, if Madara thought the world needed some corrections, then maybe she would show him how peaceful it was now.

Madara huffed but remained silent "When my children are born and Shikamaru can handle them, we'll leave the village for a couple of weeks and I'll show you just you wait Madara" Sakura stated in determination.

Just then Shikamaru came back through the gates "She had them stored in a closet so it took Hidan awhile to search for the scrolls" Shikamaru explained the reason for why he had been gone for as long as he had been.

Sakura smiled "Mitsubachi-chan come on over here" she waved the little girl over "Madara would you do me a teensy weensy little favor" Sakura turned her emerald eyes on the Uchiha who sat in the chair 5 feet away from her to her left.

Madara reluctantly nodded his head "Would you do the honors of summoning this wasp summons for me" Sakura enquired innocently "I can't use chakra and Shikamaru can't do this one because it requires a lot of chakra" she internally smirked.

"I suppose" Madara was surprised it was the first thing she had asked him for without commanding it and it felt somewhat nice, he had a more than a lot of chakra so using this jutsu wouldn't be to difficult for him.

When the giant hornet appeared Sakura quickly took over "Kyojin-sama, would you consider letting Mitsubachi sign your summons contract, she's of the Kamizuru clan true blood as you might call her" Sakura requested kindly.

Kyojin stared down at the tiny blue haired girl with mismatched purple and blue eyes before peering at the pinkette who had addressed her then back at the little girl before finally speaking "I would be most pleased if the little miss signed my contract" then reversed the summons.

Madara sat back down in his chair as Sakura instructed Shikamaru on helping Mitsubachi sign her name in blood and press her fingerprints to the scroll, Sakura wrapped her hand in a bandage "You were so brave" Sakura pressed a kiss to Mitsubachi's forehead.

Mitsubachi peered around Sakura at the scary man who had intruded their home "Mister Madara" she hesitantly approached him, and Sakura held her breath and hoped that Madara didn't do anything to upset her daughter.

"Yeah little girl what is it" Madara was curious to see what she wanted from him, technically he was compelled to do anything the little girl asked because Sakura had ordered it of him on the first night here.

Mitsubachi took a deep breath "You don't like being here do you" she rushed out, Mitsubachi had noticed how reluctant and angry Madara looked everytime she saw him, and she didn't understand, her Kaa-chan always made her feel better so why didn't he like it here.

"No I don't but I really have no choice so my opinion doesn't matter" Madara wasn't cruel with his response it was full of resignation to the fate of being an eternal maid to the occupants of the house and more that were on the way.

Sakura flinched that had been harsh but she could understand where Madara was coming from, since the moment he had been brought back all she had done was order him around, Sakura was just being extremely cautious.

"That's not true Madara your opinion does matter" Sakura felt hurt though "All you have to do is speak up use your voice like it was meant to be used just use it for the good side now" Sakura stared at Madara her emotions were reflected in her eyes.

Madara pressed his lips together, Sakura was right, but he couldn't just simply give up on his dream could he, but if what she said was true then everything he had worked for was for nothing and now he had nothing.

"I don't have a goal now" Madara sighed he was tired of fighting, he would accept this new role, the akatsuki were disbanded anyway and "What will I do" Madara leaned back in his chair with another sigh and waited for someone to give him an answer.

"Madara don't you like anything, perhaps you had a hobby in your past life that you liked or I could..." Sakura trailed off, she knew what she was going to do 'And you better do it for me Gyakusatsu' Sakura sent another message to the immortal god who sent her a message back.

'It will take some time to bring Izuna Uchiha back Princess so give me some time' Gyakusatsu told her before fading and Sakura sighed it was just something that she had to live with and plus she had plenty of patience now.

Madara stared at her in surprise before he flushed in embarrassment "I liked gardening and growing flowers also I liked to skip rocks with Hashirama" he admitted, before looking at the time "I'll start making dinner" Madara hopped up and escaped into the house.

Sakura grinned, those things were easily acquired not to mention, Madara had finally opened up to her, with that everyone went in and ate dinner that Madara had cooked, it was grilled fish but nobody minded it much because Sakura usually cooked fish in several various ways.

Afterwards Yukimaru gave Mitsubachi a bath before peeking into his parents room, Madara had gone to bed sometime ago "Goodnight Kaa-chan, Otou-san" Yukimaru called softly before letting Mitsubachi take her turn at saying goodnight.

"Night Kaa-chan, Otou-san" Mitsubachi yawned from Yukimaru's shoulders she had gotten sleepy so she had asked her brother to carry her, Sakura and Shikamaru returned the sentiments and Yukimaru and Mitsubachi crawled into bed before quickly falling asleep.


	11. Setting Things Right

Its was nearing 7:45 when Shikamaru sat up in bed, he had a feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worst today, he eyed Sakura who was still resting after her enlightening conversation with Madara yesterday, Sakura had fallen asleep easily and was still asleep.

Shikamaru carefully slid out of bed before going to check on the children, either something would happen to his son or daughter today, or something else was going on and someone was plotting against his family.

He peeked into Yukimaru's bedroom, today he'd be going with Sakura to get his new tattoo's, Yukimaru and Mitsubachi were stilling underneath the covers sleeping like Sakura and like he should be to but Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Next Shikamaru checked in on the animals "Hey Midori when Sakura and Yukimaru go into town go with them, you two Kanpecki, Ankaishoku I need you to keep an eye on Mitsubachi for me" Shikamaru turned his eyes onto the grey fox.

The animals quickly agreed with his demands, Shikamaru didn't usually come into the animal room even though Sakura and Yukimaru kept it extremely clean, after that Shikamaru went down the hall and softly knocked on Madara's door.

Madara sat straight up in his bed when a knocking on his door greeted his ears "Come in" he called out and Shikamaru entered the room, Madara sighed it wasn't even 8 yet and already he was going to be ordered around, he had thought that after yesterday things would change.

Shikamaru eyed the Uchiha before sighing "Madara, when Sakura takes Yukimaru into town today, ask to go with her, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today" Shikamaru explained to Madara.

Madara blinked, well that wasn't such a bad request and really Shikamaru hadn't ordered him, maybe things had changed for the better "Alright, I'll make sure to keep my eyes peeled for anything suspicious" Madara shook hands with Shikamaru to seal the deal.

Shikamaru smirked and then slipped quietly from Madara's room and back to his own, he slid underneath the covers just as Sakura rolled over "M'ning Shadow" she murmured and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Good morning my beautiful gem" Shikamaru grinned and pulled Sakura up until they were both reclining against the fluffy pillows "Is Madara going to attempt to cook again this morning" he asked, Shikamaru missed Sakura's food very much.

Sakura let out a loud laugh "Perhaps Yukimaru can attempt to teach him today" she giggled and kissed him on the lips this time before they slid out of bed to take a long shower and then they got dressed "I'll go get Madara, while you wake the kids" Sakura started the daily wake up ritual.

Shikamaru headed into Yukimaru's room again to wake the two children "Alright you two time to wake up breakfast will be ready here soon, and Yukimaru you've got the wonderful task of trying to teach Madara how to cook this morning" Shikamaru snickered as the boy jolted awake.

"Otou-san" Yukimaru groaned the man could barely cook and he had watched his failed attempts the other day when Shikamaru gave him a stern stare Yukimaru sighed of all the days to try and teach someone it just had to be today.

Mitsubachi giggled at her brother misfortune "And you, young lady will be having more lessons in the library" suddenly Shikamaru turned his attention onto his daughter and his words made her pout and sulk but together the two siblings scrambled from the bed and got ready.

In Madara's room "Oh your already awake" Sakura gasped in surprise, did the man ever sleep, though eyeing the rustled bed sheets, she supposed he did "Well, Yukimaru and I are going into town today so I'll pick you up some things" Sakura smiled kindly.

Madara took a deep breath Sakura's attitude towards him had changed for the better "Actually Ma'am if it wouldn't be to much of a trouble might I accompany you and your son into town" Madara wouldn't break his deal with Shikamaru.

Sakura blinked before a breathtaking smile over took her face, Madara was finally opening up to her and all it had taken was a good thorough talking "Well of course Madara and none of that ma'am or lady stuff it's just plain ole Sakura for you" Sakura scolded lightly.

A few chuckles escaped from Madara before following Sakura from his room and into the kitchen where Yukimaru had already set out that mornings breakfast ingredients and the cooking utensils that were needed.

Sakura sat down when Shikamaru lightly pressed on her shoulders, then he sat down to her confusion Mitusbachi was already seated in her chair, before Sakura could ask what was going on she let out a soft moan as Shikamaru massaged her aching feet.

Yukimaru took a deep breath before turning to Madara "Today we are having pancakes, eggs and bacon, since you already know how to make eggs you'll be learning how to make pancakes" he set the ingredients and the list by a large bowl and instructed Madara to start.

Madara stared at the ingredients quizzically for a moment before carefully adding the right amount of each one until it was the right consistency, this time it only took him one try before Yukimaru directed him to the pan he'd be using.

"It's one of the easiest things to make pancakes in you pour the batter let it cook like this" Yukimaru showed him how easy it was "Then you flip the pan" he flipped his pan over a couple of minutes later a steaming hot pancake was placed on a paper towel to cool off.

Madara made the rest of the pancakes with ease before making up the scrambled eggs, while he cooked those Yukimaru carefully separated the bacon strips and laid them on a sheet pan, before he popped them into the oven to cook.

Soon enough breakfast was ready, while Yukimaru dished up the food for everyone Madara washed, dried and then put away all the dishes that were used during the cooking process, finally Madara sat down to eat as well.

Once everyone was finished eating, Shikamaru took Mitsubachi to the library to begin her lessons, while Madara washed the dishes again, before taking his side next to Sakura who had climbed onto Midori who would also be going for some reason.

Yukimaru climbed onto Kanpecki and together the 3 plus the two companions left the Kamizuru compound it was Madara's first time in town and he was surprised to see everyone getting along with each other.

In fact he even saw shinobi from other villages mingling with the shinobi of his home village "You weren't lying when you said the world has changed" Madara still wasn't completely assured though so whenever Sakura gave birth he would make her take him out of the village.

"Only a few rogues show up nowadays after I helped out in every village, they got friendlier towards each other" Sakura grinned as they passed by a shop that sold wedding clothes, tuxedos and dresses of the like.

Yukimaru paused for a moment to look at the light grey wedding dress "Hey Kaa-chan, don't you think Tsukiko-chan would look pretty in that on our wedding day" Yukimaru wanted to get his mothers opinion so that he could start saving up for it.

Madara blinked, the teen was only what 14 years old and he was already speaking of marriage with a girl he had yet to meet, Sakura smiled brightly before turning to look at the wedding dress in the display window a little more closely.

It was beautiful with a v neckline, it had one shoulder a thin dark grey strap, the entire dress was a light grey with bits of even darker grey here and there overall it was a gorgeous dress but Sakura didn't think it was the one for Tsukiko.

"Maybe if those were her favorite colors" Sakura patted his shoulder "Come on lets go get you those tattoo's you requested" she grinned when Yukimaru's magenta eyes brightened and he quickly hopped onto Kanpecki's back to start walking again.

To be honest Yukimaru had forgotten that Tsukiko didn't like grey colors, instead her favorites were dark green and dark pink "Wait a second your letting him get tattoo's" Madara didn't think this was such a good idea what if the boy got hurt.

Sakura smiled "His 3rd and 4th tattoo's actually, I wouldn't let him get them if he couldn't handle the pain and besides Yukimaru requested these a few days ago" she explained she had been about the same age as her son when she got her first tattoo.

"Don't worry Madara-san" Yukimaru grinned nearly everyone liked Sakura and it was no surprise to him that the Uchiha was slowly warming up to his mother "Besides these two tattoo's are extremely necessary for me" Yukimaru spoke again after several minutes.

Madara frowned but followed Sakura and Yukimaru into the tattoo shop, Midori and Kanpecki were staying outside to keep watch like Shikamaru had requested "So what exactly are you getting" Madara was slightly curious.

"Well I'm getting a summoning seal and another seal for something else" Yukimaru was vague with his response, when he turned around, Yukimaru saw his mother deep in a conversation with Kakuzu who had once again waited in the tattoo shop for her.

Sakura sat down "You know this is what the 3rd or 4th time we have talked here in the tattoo shop" she peered at her friend before waiting for whatever it was that he wanted this time, Sakura didn't have to wait long.

"Zetsu heard some interesting information and appeared in my home last night, the elders of the village had a meeting without Lord Hokage and have decided to jail Madara then sentence him to death in a private execution" Kakuzu waited, he was sure the pinkette would respond.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation and anger rolled off of her in waves "Have you alerted Lord Minato of this fact" Sakura smiled sweetly and even Kakuzu shivered in fear but he nodded in response to her question.

"Well then Kakuzu, can you do me a little favor and keep watch over the council and alert me if they move before we are ready for them, no one is going to touch Madara" Sakura seethed, it was one thing right after another and she was sick of it.

Kakuzu smirked those elders were in for some serious trouble "Have they started moving around yet" he gestured to her stomach that had grown a lot over the last few months with the quadruplets she was pregnant with.

"No not yet but the baby books say they should start moving around within the next 4 to 8 weeks" Sakura chattered on excitedly, Kakuzu was the first person to ask after all "Not to mention I can't wait to start writing out a diary for them" Sakura rattled happily.

Kakuzu smirked but didn't say anything else, he gave her a wave instead and left the shop, his business there was finished and knew Sakura would take care of the rest like she always did, if Kakuzu could count on anyone it was Sakura.

Inside the shop Sakura had lost her cheery attitude instead she was seething on the inside, it was absolutely unbelievable, hadn't she proved herself time and time again to those damn elders but no now they wanted to interfere in her life even more.

Madara winced, he was glad Sakura's anger wasn't directed at him anymore, and maybe he could even feel sympathy for the village elders whenever Sakura got a hold of them still it would make for some great amusement.

"Come on Yukimaru, let's get you set up with your tattoo's" Sakura sighed why couldn't anything go right for her anymore "It's nice to see you again Sakura, how many tattoo's today" the man behind the counter readied his pen.

"Two for Yukimaru" Sakura pulled out the designs she had created "These two are for Yukimaru, one here on his arm" Sakura motioned to the bat summoning seal and then gestured to where it would be on Yukimaru.

"The second on his leg here" Sakura gestured to a spot on his leg where his power sealing seal would go, when the designs were printed out, Sakura handed over the payment and the guy motioned for them to wait for a bit while they prepared.

Madara sighed and sat down in a chair while they waited, then he followed Sakura and Yukimaru into the backroom where Yukimaru got prepped for the tattoo's, 40 minutes later they exited the tattoo shop bandages wrapped around Yukimaru's new tattoo's

"You are pretty strong for a kid I'll give you that" Madara had been deeply impressed by the amount of courage Yukimaru had, he had sat through both tattoo's without even making a sound of pain.

Yukimaru grinned as they headed to a store "So what exactly are we getting from the store" he was confused didn't Madara have everything he needed for the time being, though with his mother he was never sure if anyone had enough.

"Flower seeds, pots, potting soil, gardening tools, gloves, gardening clothes" Sakura listed off easily before heading to the tool section "Which ones Madara the all black or all silver tools" Sakura held up the kits for Madara to see.

Madara eyed them before eventually choosing black once everything was picked out and bought Sakura had Yukimaru seal everything in a scroll, the three of them needed to make three more stops, the weapons, clothing and book stores.

"You know I have more than enough now, I think maybe we should go back" Madara was confused the minute he stopped fighting against Sakura, she went above and beyond to make sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed and so much more.

Before Sakura responded Midori let out a loud growl "Hello Lady Sakura good morning to you I suppose" it was the Aburame elder who had tried to take Mitsubachi "Where is your daughter at on this fine morning" he stated bluntly.

Sakura huffed up "That's none of your business Great Aburame Elder sir, and thank you for the good morning tidings but we really must be on our way, so many things to do this morning" Sakura bid him farewell and led her company towards their next stop.

Madara smirked "And Madara you can never have to much of something" Sakura called out to him and caused him to roll his eyes but followed along with Sakura, she was pregnant and he really didn't want to set her off in the middle of town.

Sakura led her son and Madara into the book store "15 books is the maximum" Sakura warned, letting Madara have his own books in his room wouldn't hurt anyone especially now that he had calmed down and was behaving well he was like a little kid who had lost something precious.

Madara went around the store looking for specific books, he grabbed a couple of gardening books, then some books on anatomy and weapons and some regular books for leisure reading when he didn't want to train his mind.

In total he had grabbed 9 books and that was more than enough for now, Sakura paid once again, and Madara frowned it was a little embarrassing and hurt his pride that Sakura had to pay for everything he got.

Back at the house Shikamaru was teaching Mitsubachi math, just simple adding and subtracting problems and she was struggling with them "Mitsubachi-chan do you want me to help you" he asked for the 3rd time.

"No otou-san I can do this all by myself" Mitsubachi was getting frustrated, her otou-san was amazing at math so why couldn't she do it, her lip wobbled and tears gathered before she finally threw her pencil at the wall.

Shikamaru ducked, he had expected this of course some people had their good points and some people had their bad points, Mitsubachi's bad point so far was math "It's not fair" Mitsubachi wailed and kicked the table throwing her first tantrum.

"Not fair, not fair, not fair, stupid math I hate you" Mitsubachi slammed her hands down on the table and stood up knocking her chair over as she cried and stomped her foot throwing her hands about her person carelessly.

Shikamaru sighed, sure Yukimaru had, had his tantrums but his had always been mild tantrums, Mitsubachi on the other hand was having a full blown temper tantrum, complete with yelling, stomping her feet and acting well like a little kid should.

Then he grinned, why he didn't know but it felt good because this would give him some practice for when the quads came, but in the meantime he would wait out Mitsubachi's tantrum until she finally calmed down.

Several minutes later Mitsubachi flopped down on the ground and burst into a round of tears, that's when Shikamaru made his move, he kneeled down on the ground before pulling the little girl into his arms to rub her back soothingly.

"It's ok Mitsubachi-chan, you'll get it eventually don't give up and don't get frustrated it will just take even longer for you to get it right" Shikamaru gently explained to his daughter who sniffled loudly before finally wiping her cheeks off and rubbing her eyes until they were red.

Mitsubachi felt ashamed of herself, she had a mother a father an older brother and more siblings on the way, she had a new home and she was learning lots of new things but what she had just done indicated that she wasn't grateful for it at all.

"I'm sorry otou-san, I promise I'll never throw another fit, I promise you'll see because someday I'm going to be Hokage" Mitsubachi stood and threw her hand in the air as she vowed to become Hokage.

'Uh oh that's not good' Shikamaru sighed "How about we go outside and you practice being a ninja" he offered and the little girl immediately perked up and nodded eagerly, her tantrum over now, so Shikamaru led her outside to practice.

Back in town, the group had just entered the weapons store, Sakura grabbed a basket and handed it over to Yukimaru she was getting tired and everyone knew it, before Sakura could say anything though Tenten spoke up from behind the counter.

"Sakura the owner wouldn't mind it if you came back here and sat down, to rest your feet for awhile" she offered and Sakura smiled, now was not the time to refuse anything so Sakura quickly hurried behind the counter and into a chair.

"You better start thinking of what colors you want and your identifying mark Madara-san" Yukimaru warned, his mother wouldn't let Madara leave without personalizing every single weapon he got along with any new clothes he got.

Madara sighed "What won't Sakura do for people" he questioned as he searched through the weapons until he came across some black sets of senbon, he quickly transferred them to the basket before searching some more.

Yukimaru snickered "I don't know, Kaa-chan always helps people no matter what, if they need a roof over their head, she's there to offer, if they need food or clothes, Kaa-chan is there again" Yukimaru gazed warily around the store.

Madara shook his head before grabbing a pair of black gloves to replace his old ones that were old and torn in several places "So who did she save you from" Madara asked again, sure Sakura had said that she had saved Yukimaru but from who and what.

Yukimaru shivered, he still had nightmares sometimes about Orochimaru "His name was Orochimaru, he was using me for my now sealed away ability and Kaa-chan swooped in and took me in, I used to call her onee-sama until she and otou-san adopted me" he laughed lightly.

Madara grabbed some black shuriken and kunai from the shelf before grabbing some black weapons pouches and some storage scrolls that were black "Alright I think I've got enough to last me for awhile" Madara figured that was done.

Yukimaru chuckled "Might want to pick out a sword there Madara-san" he pointed at the swords some were shiny black like Sakura's, Madara turned around with a groan but obediently grabbed the blackest sword there was.

Sakura saw them approaching and threw Tenten a thankful smile and stood from the chair "So what did you decide on" she grinned when Madara showed off all the black weapons and pouches and scrolls.

"On the shuriken, kunai and senbon I'd like my initials, M.U. engraved on them along with a small cluster of white dots, for the pouches, my full name Madara Uchiha and a cluster of white dots, the scrolls, gloves and sword the same as the pouches" Madara described.

Tenten grinned, Sakura had done it again, taken in another person who needed help and changed them for the better "We'll be back to pick them up in a little bit" Sakura called over her shoulder as they exited the weapons shop and towards Sakura's favorite clothing store.

"So Madara how you feeling, what's it like to be 40 plus years past your time" Sakura was curious, it wasn't a mean question just enquiring and Madara understood that so he shrugged not really feeling any different, mentally though he was happy to be home.

Sakura shrugged he'd tell her when he was ready "By the way, we have to go visit Hashirama" she suddenly added in and Madara groaned "No complaining" Sakura quipped happily causing everyone in the store to scramble for the exit.

Madara eyed Sakura warily did she have everyone in this village terrified of her, though he wasn't willing to ask instead he went around grabbing a few more clothing items and then heading up to the register to personalize his new clothes.

"Kaa-chan your to much sometimes" Yukimaru chuckled softly "But that's a good thing at least people know to stay out of your way" he suddenly teased before jumping out of Sakura's way as stalked by and sent him a little glare but she was smiling the entire way.

Madara eyed Sakura warily, she had glared at Yukimaru but he didn't mind in fact the little kid loved it "See you just got to know how to be annoying but also not annoying at the same time" Yukimaru explained, it worked with Anko as well.

Madara shook his head but followed Sakura from the store as they headed to the top of the Hokage Mountain "Hey Hashirama you home" Sakura called and the man ran from his house, he had just seen her yesterday but still he loved Sakura's hugs.

"Be careful" Sakura warned and Hashirama gave her a light hug that she easily returned "So grandfather, Madara has requested a few things I hope you don't mind" Sakura grinned as she sat carefully on the ground.

Hashirama followed suit "So what is it that you have requested Madara" he turned his attention on his friend, Hashirama also noticed the subtle changes, he hardly ever smiled but now he had been doing so since he had come out from his house.

Madara cleared his throat "Skipping rocks we used to do that right" Madara questioned his memory was a little foggy, Hashirama nodded before he continued "I'd like to do so again sometime if that's alright twice a week" Madara asked nicely.

Hashirama let a grin spread across his face, Sakura had done it again it was amazing "How does everyday sound to you, we don't take many missions and usually just lounge around so I'm free nearly all day everyday" Hashirama rushed out his friend was back.

Sakura smiled fondly and leaned against Tobirama's back as he sat down behind her "I knew this would happen" he admitted looking at the sky "I'm sorry for everything we put you through a long time ago" Tobirama still felt incredibly guilty over his past actions.

"Silly, I forgave you when you apologized on my wedding day" Sakura craned her neck to peer over her shoulder "Mind helping me up, need to go pick up some things from the store then go take a nap" Sakura held out her hand and Tobirama gently pulled her to her feet.

"Looks like your fanclub isn't to happy about me hanging around huh uncle" Sakura snickered at the white haired man and jerked her thumb over at the girls that always loitered about, they were all now glaring at her and fluffing up their hair and most like talking bad about her.

Tobirama chuckled, why couldn't other girls be like Sakura and not be so damn annoying "Alright Madara, Yukimaru let's go, I'm getting tired and I'd like to take my nap soon" Sakura climbed onto Midori who leaned down to help Sakura out a little.

The two jumped to their feet at the order, nobody messed with a tired pregnant woman, they were more dangerous than one who was wide awake Madara gave Hashirama a wave, they would see each other later on in the day before they followed Sakura down the steps.

Two stops later to collect Madara's new things and they were finally all on their way back to the house until a Leaf Village Council Member called out then all hell broke loose "Halt, Sakura Kamizuru your under arrest for aiding a known criminal of the Leaf Village" he smirked.

Sakura swung around her eyes bloodshot from tiredness "You listen here you arrogant asshole, Madara's crimes were dropped years ago when he died the first time and for the second matter" Sakura jumped off Midori and got in the man's face.

"Madara can't die he's immortal like me, I suggest you don't threaten to arrest me again, I'm tired, I'm pregnant and I'm extremely pissed at you idiots right now" Sakura hissed out the words just as Minato appeared to see what was going on.

Minato blinked and then cleared his throat "What" Sakura snapped, she was not in the mood to deal with anything right now and it was obvious to him, a second later an expression of regret crossed Sakura's face.

His eyes widened as she burst into tears a second later and Madara moved in, it was what he had been sent back for after all to help Sakura out "Sakura, I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean to snap at him and that he's already forgiven you" Madara patted her back awkwardly.

Yukimaru sniggered at him and he sent the boy a steely glare "Madara-san is right Sakura, I know you didn't mean it, besides I'm sure I'm going to get snapped at a lot more by pregnant women" Minato gave her a wide grin.

Sakura wiped her cheeks before swinging around and pinning her emerald eyes on the council elder that had started it "I suggest you don't interfere with me and my family again, Madara hasn't even tried anything" Sakura glared and the man ran.

Minato chuckled softly before giving Sakura a scroll "I've been snooping around and I found this" he gave Sakura another smile before heading back into the building behind him Sakura let out a happy laugh when she saw what scroll it was.

"You ok Kaa-chan" Yukimaru asked in concern but sighed in relief when she sent him a smile it was a carefree smile, whatever that scroll was it made Sakura extremely happy, oh well it wasn't any of his business and left it at that.

The minute they walked into the compound Mitsubachi attached herself to Yukimaru "Naptime Onii-san" she smiled and together the two siblings went down the hall and into Yukimaru's room, whenever everyone woke up she would make her request.

Sakura grinned and followed Shikamaru to their own room leaving Madara to his own devices, so he also went to his room "Shikamaru guess what Lord Minato gave me today" Sakura had a cheshire grin on her lips.

Shikamaru blinked but asked in confusion "What did he give you Sakura" he tilted his head to the side as Sakura dropped a closed scroll in his lap, Shikamaru unsealed it before looking up at Sakura in mild surprise.

"When are you going to tell him" Shikamaru breathed out, him was Yukimaru, they had found out where the teen had previously lived and what had happened to his real mother, even a few belongings that would go to Yukimaru now.

Sakura smiled "After the chunin exams, Minato told me that teams will start arriving tomorrow and then there's a week left to pack and get ready" he didn't need that kind of information swirling around in his head during the important time.

After that the conversation died down and together they laid down and fell asleep, Madara was the only one left awake, he wished Izuna was here with him, Madara thought that his little brother would like Sakura even though she was extremely hard on people at first.

Just then his door opened "Madara-san if you'd like, Mitsubachi-chan is asleep right now, to go outside I'll go with you" Yukimaru slipped into the room like a shadow creeping across the floor, he was decked out in his battle yukata and wearing his weapons pouches.

Madara sat up from where he was sharpening his kunai "Sure kid just let me get ready" Madara started organizing his tools into pouches and even changed his shirt, then together the two snuck quietly through the house and out the back doors.

Kanpecki was sitting in the shade it was hot out and after all the walking he did today he was exhausted, it changed though when he saw Yukimaru and Madara head towards the training field so he figured he'd get in a little more exercise he'd been feeling lazy anyway lately.

"Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko and Yume with their companions and summons came through the gates and Yukimaru spun around after gesturing for Madara to go ahead, Yukimaru would trust him to be alone for a while.

"We came to train Minato-san stopped training us after your birthday cause he's so busy" Tsukiko pouted, though she could always count on Yukimaru for a good training session "So can we train with you" she smiled and fluttered her lashes.

Yukimaru grinned "Ok Tsukiko-chan, Yume-chan, let's train our butts off, I was being sarcastic" he rolled his eyes as the girls checked their bottoms before turning matching glares onto him "Sorry" Yukimaru smiled cheekily before leading them over to the track.

"Hey kid what are you doing, thought we were going to train" Madara was confused when Yukimaru led the two girls and their companions over to the track, even Kanpecki joined them at the starting line as they all lined up to begin their laps.

"We are training, though we always start with laps first" Yukimaru smiled before situating his fingers properly on the dirt starting line, Madara shrugged and put away his kunai, then walked over to the dirt track to run, he wouldn't admit it but it would be a great warm up.

"On the count of three everyone, One, Two, Three, Go" Yume counted down before taking off her long hair trailing behind her as they all ran around the track 15 times before collapsing to the ground laughing none of them were out of breath.

Madara panted lightly, what the hell was up with those kids, they were nuts "Ok Madara-san we've got a few more things to go through" Yukimaru started doing push ups and the girls followed 30 each before they moved onto sit ups.

Madara sighed but did as many as he could, he couldn't let those kids show him up, plus he needed to get in shape and this was the best way to do it "What next kid" Madara waited to see what Yukimaru would say next.

Yukimaru tapped his lip "Strength training, punching and kicking a dummy while enhancing our strength with our chakra" Yukimaru led everyone over to the four straw dummies and started kicking and punching as hard as he could.

"Jesus kid what has that Hokage of yours been teaching you" Madara watched in amazement they weren't even out of breath yet and still they had enough energy to run a lot more laps than just 15 what was that blonde man teaching them.

Tsukiko finally realized the new person "Sakura is our real sensei but since she's pregnant Minato-sama took over our training, though he's not as tough on us as Sakura-sensei usually is" Tsukiko sulked, she couldn't wait until Sakura came back as their sensei again.

Madara rolled his eyes, he should have known this was something Sakura had taught them but he followed them anyway as they moved over to a tree to start the tree climbing exercise, this one he sat out because it was such a baby exercise.

"Ok next marksmanship" Yume grinned she had practiced a lot over the weeks and was now just as good as her two team mates, soon the targets all over the training ground were littered with new holes before they stopped for a moment.

Madara's face was twitching, these kids were crazy didn't they ever run out of energy or chakra "Jutsu training" Tsukiko laughed out as they all practiced their individual jutsu's that Sakura had taught them except for Tsukiko.

Yukimaru noticed Madara sitting on the sidelines looking exhausted "What's the matter Madara-san, can't keep up, well that will change, when Kaa-chan gives birth expect a training regimen" he warned before moving onto the taijutsu spar on top of the river in the backyard.

Madara sighed before pushing himself to do more until the teens dropped on the ground "Thanks for training with us Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko rolled over until she was cuddled up next to her boyfriend and pecked his cheek.

"No problem Tsukiko-chan" Yukimaru grinned, then he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before helping her up from the ground with that the two girls turned and left, leaving Yukimaru alone with Madara again.

"I should probably get started on lunch everyone will be awake soon" Madara stood and headed into the house, Yukimaru following behind him "Maybe after lunch you can join Hashirama and I at skipping rocks across the river" he offered to Yukimaru's who's eyes lit up.

Yukimaru grinned he would love nothing more than to do something with his grandfather "Thanks Madara" Yukimaru sat down, Madara knew how to cook fish and right now it was Sakura's favorite food right now, he couldn't wait until she changed what she craved.

"Get the ingredients for fish stew" Yukimaru suddenly suggested and Madara gathered vegetables and fish before chopping them and setting the broth to boil before adding the ingredients he had chopped up.

"Onii-chan, I'm mad at you" Mitsubachi flew around the corner and slammed into the chair Yukimaru currently occupied "Why did you leave me behind in the bed" she pouted up at him angrily, she was very unhappy with her big brother.

"Well you were tired weren't you Mitsubachi-chan" Yukimaru pulled Mitsubachi into his lap when she held up her hands for him, she nodded "Well I didn't want to bother you, I was still to full of energy so I wanted to do grown up things" Yukimaru explained oh the joys of being a semi adult.

Madara chuckled "Mitsubachi would you like to join Hashirama, Yukimaru and I at skipping rocks later after we all eat lunch" he offered to the little girl who squealed loudly in response, apparently she was really happy about being included.

"Onii-san, will you help me with math sometime, otou-san said that your really good at it but I'm really bad at it and I really want to be Hokage someday" Mitsubachi set her purple and blue mismatched eyes on Yukimaru.

Yukimaru internally groaned this was bad she was still on that from yesterday "Sure little sister of mine" he easily agreed hopefully Mitsubachi would grow out of the wanting to be the hokage stage and move onto wanting to be something else eventually.

"I smell fish stew" Sakura entered the kitchen, she always felt better after her naps, Shikamaru was a few steps behind her "Oh I see you've finally gotten the hang of cooking Madara" Sakura smiled widely at the Uchiha who nodded his head in return.

"Weren't you just craving fish stew" Shikamaru was confused how on earth did Madara know to cook fish stew for lunch, then he spotted Yukimaru who had Mitsubachi in his lap, the teen was looking extremely innocent but Shikamaru didn't believe it for a second.

Sakura nodded happily and took her chair, finally things were going well, after she gave birth she had a long list of people to talk to "So Hashirama is coming over after lunch so we'll all go spend the rest of the afternoon outside" Sakura gave the run down for the rest of the day.

Madara handed out bowls of the stew before sitting down, he'd clean all the dishes after he finished eating, Sakura had never told him when they all had to be done, just that after every meal they had to be cleaned and put away.

"Aww your so mean Sakura-chan, you didn't save any stew for me" Kakashi appeared in the kitchen and Madara jumped to his feet to stand in front of Sakura protectively, Madara wasn't sure why he had done it just that he had but now he would never let anyone hurt Sakura.

Sakura sighed then she remembered and pulled out the porn books "Kakashi-senpai, I've got a bone to pick with you" she waved the books in his face and his onyx eye widened in horror, he had obviously never thought she would find out about them.

"You are extremely lucky I've forbidden myself from using chakra and just about everything else otherwise you'd find yourself in the hospital" Sakura patted his cheek then filled a container full of stew for Kakashi "And I expect you to return that or I'll hunt you down" she threatened.

Kakashi silently gulped before graciously taking the container and disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Sakura ground her teeth together in frustration but took a deep breath, the rest of her day would go peacefully.

When everyone congregated outside, Sakura and Shikamaru sat down in chairs while Hashirama, Madara and the two kids moved over to the river, it seemed they were going to join in on the fun, which made it easier for Sakura to relax.

Hashirama grinned, Tsunade had never wanted to learn anything he wanted to teach her, she was always so serious all the time but now he could teach his grandkids how to skip rocks, like he and Madara had done when they were little.

"So you need a flat rock like this" Hashirama passed around rocks, then he helped Yukimaru and Mitsubachi adjust their grip so they were holding the rocks right "Good, now watch" Hashirama stood in the correct stance before flicking his wrist and sending the rock flying across the river.

Mitsubachi was in awe, she copied Hashirama's stance before he could instruct her and let her rock fly quite literally, it went much further than Hashirama's rock, Madara saw this and let out a deep rumbling laugh.

Hashirama blinked then eyed Mitsubachi warily she was no more than a little girl and she had just beat his high score at skipping rocks "Grandpa Hashi, did I do good" Mitsubachi faced him and the brunette scratched his chin in confusion.

"You did more than good, you beat me well done Mitsubachi-chan" Hashirama congratulated the little girl who pumped her arm in the air and let out a whoop of happiness "Just have fun that's the important thing" Hashirama smiled.

"Nuh uh I'm going to be Hokage someday, so everything I do is training" Mitsubachi corrected missing her mothers expression of surprise but then she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked right at Yukimaru, her eyes were full of regret.

Sakura whipped her head around to stare at Shikamaru "When the heck did she get that idea in her head Shikamaru" she asked calmly, Shikamaru knew that tone and quickly answered Sakura's question, the cat was out of the bag anyway.

"Well a few days ago I let Yukimaru and Mitsubachi go into town, Kanpecki was with them and Kakashi was watching them as well" Shikamaru slid down in his chair when Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed in anger.

"Please don't get mad Kaa-chan, I took good care of Mitsubachi and we came back safely with no troubles happening" Yukimaru was glad that Mitsubachi hadn't said anything else otherwise he would be in trouble to.

Sakura sighed "As long as nothing happened" she relented, Yukimaru was lying about something, she knew that but they had come back to the house safe and sound, so that was all that really mattered to her.

"I'm sorry Onii-san" Mitsubachi scuffed her shoe shyly but perked up when Yukimaru gave her a reassuring hug "Your not mad at me" she asked and Yukimaru shook his head with a smile on his lips "Can we skip rocks some more" Mitsubachi requested and they all nodded in agreement.

"Lady Sakura" Kabuto appeared "You need to set up an appointment for next month after you turn 4 months pregnant" he eyed the pinkette warily when she glared at him, perhaps now had been the worst time to announce such a thing.

"Shikamaru you set it up, I just want to enjoy my relaxing afternoon" Sakura pouted at Shikamaru who easily agreed with her request, he stood from his chair and followed Kabuto a few feet away to hash out details of the check up.

Shikamaru flopped back down in the lawn chair the minute Kabuto left "I feel like something is going to happen today" he admitted to Sakura who turned her head to look at him confusion in her emerald green eyes.

"What do you mean Shika" Sakura let out a yawn before giggling softly, these chairs were extremely comfortable, when Shikamaru shrugged, he couldn't explain it either, Sakura groaned but let the matter rest for the time being.

On the other side of town "What do you mean an Uchiha was found outside the village calling for his brother Madara" Minato was seriously confused, but then again, people had come back from beyond the grave before "Bring him to me now" Minato ordered.

Several minutes later a man who looked like Sasuke was pushed into his office "Who are you and where are we" the man accused and looked warily around the office, Izuna's heart was pounding in fear, his nii-san wasn't here with him and that immortal god had promised.

Minato took a deep breath "Calm down Sir, My name is Minato Namikaze and I'm the current Leader of this village, this is the Leaf Village, now may I ask for your name so that I can better help you" Minato wondered if this was another person Gyakusatsu had sent back.

Izuna shook in fear, this village was full of people and extremely strong people at that one wrong move and they would kill him "My name is Izuna Uchiha, I'm looking for my nii-san, Madara" he explained and squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

Minato let out a sigh of relief "Come on Izuna-san, I have some time" Minato stood and led Izuna from his office, he made a brief stop to let Shizune know where he'd be and then continued on his way towards the Kamizuru Compound.

"What are we doing here where is here" Izuna looked around in fear so many people it was scary, he wasn't sure if he could trust this blonde fellow, but he was all he had at the moment so Izuna figured he could follow him for a little longer.

A few minutes later they came to a stop in front of a large house, Minato knocked on the door and waited, when no one opened the door Minato cursed softly "Follow me Izuna-san, their probably out back" he gestured towards the gates and quickly slipped through.

Sakura jumped up "Minato-sama what brings you h..." she trailed off upon noticing the new person "I've been waiting for you Izuna-san, Madara is right over there" Sakura smiled brightly at the clearly scared man before pointing her finger at Madara who was to busy.

"Nii-san" Madara's head snapped up, that was Izuna's voice "Madara nii-san it is you isn't it" Izuna ran towards the long black haired male hesitantly "Oh brother it was dark for so long and that immortal guy said you were waiting for me" Izuna panted before collapsing on the ground.

Madara swallowed thickly there were so many things he had to say but couldn't "Otouto welcome back" Madara finally choked out, then he looked to Sakura who smiled happily, somehow he knew she was responsible for bringing his brother back.

"Thank you" Madara mouthed before sitting next to his brother "How do you feel" he was unsure if Sakura trusted his brother yet but at least she was giving him some time to speak with Izuna until she started laying down whatever rules she had for him.

"I feel fine though, I'm a little angry that immortal guy said that I would be compelled to obey any command some girl named Sakura gave me, isn't that a little harsh it's not like I'm planning on doing anything" Izuna ranted and raved.

Sakura sighed, that was probably the exact reason why Gyakusatsu had sent Izuna back like he had and given her control over him, she really didn't want to do this but at least it would be a little easier to control Izuna than it had been with Madara.

Madara pressed his lips together, it was no wonder Gyakusatsu had compelled him, Madara took several steps back when Sakura approached "Izuna-san you need to calm down now" she ordered and Izuna's ranting cut off then he grew angry at the command.

But try as he might he couldn't rant like he wanted "I understand your angry but one wrong move and the council will throw you in jail" Sakura gently explained "You need to put your trust in me" she soothed and Izuna finally calmed down so that he could talk normally.

"It's funny that immortal guy said that you were scary I don't see what he meant" Izuna was confused he had been expecting a strict and scary woman, not this pink haired lady with a beautiful smile and extremely pregnant.

Shikamaru coughed behind his hand to hide the laugh that he had just let out, Gyakusatsu was right, Sakura was scary but as long as Izuna behaved well Sakura would treat him kindly and give him a place in her home along with Madara until they were ready to venture out.

"Well Izuna-san do you want to see where you'll be sleeping, I had your room designed especially for you" Sakura smiled sweetly and motioned for Shikamaru to help her up, then she led everyone back into the house it was almost dinner time anyway.

Madara eyed Sakura in confusion, how long had she known Izuna was coming back and when the hell did she design a room for him, Madara almost spoke up but Yukimaru shook his head "Don't ask" Yukimaru sighed out Sakura did everything in her own way.

When they entered Madara's room, the older Uchiha became even more confused, hopefully Sakura didn't intend for them to share the room together "Shikamaru would you mind" Sakura pointed at a hatch on the ceiling of his room.

Madara couldn't hold back anymore "Since when was that there" he burst out before pressing himself against the wall, that was incredibly stupid of him and now he ran the risk of getting punched clear to the other end of the village.

Soft laughter greeted his ears "When Hashirama, Tobirama and Yamato came by the other day I had a feeling that once you opened up someone else would be coming back soon" Sakura explained of course she left out that she was the one who requested Izuna's revival.

Madara sighed in relief just as Izuna climbed down the ladder "Thank you Sakura-san for the room, but I'm going to have to decline, Madara and I will be leaving to go back home" Izuna didn't want to stay another minute in this weird village.

Sakura sighed "I forbid you from leaving Izuna, you don't have a place to go back to" her command made Izuna angry but before he could even begin to start shouting, Madara intervened Sakura shouldn't have to deal with his brother.

"Izuna stop behaving like an immature brat" Madara snapped and Izuna clamped his jaw shut in shock and in surprise "I'm not leaving, I've found my place here, and Izuna the place we use to live has long since been destroyed" Madara explained.

Izuna sat down on Madara's bed numb in shock, Sakura had forbidden him from leaving, Madara didn't want to leave, his brother had snapped at him and their home was gone so where did all the Uchiha's live now.

"What about all the other Uchiha" Izuna rested his onyx eyes on Sakura, she was the one who had the answers he sought at the time being "Where do they live" he snapped angrily when Sakura looked away from him.

Sakura cleared her throat "Shikamaru maybe we should show them" this was the last thing she wanted to do but apparently it needed to be done anyway so that Madara and Izuna understood that her house was the only home they had right now.

Shikamaru sighed but nodded "I'll take the kids over to Hidan's" he just about took Mitsubachi by the hand when Yukimaru took her hand and led her out the door by himself, he was confused until Yukimaru came back in looking sheepish.

"I'll handle this otou-san you just take care of Kaa-chan" Yukimaru gave a wave and led Mitsubachi out of the house, down the street and to their uncles house "Dont' worry Imouto, Kaa-chan will be alright" he assured his little sister.

Madara rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure kids weren't supposed to be that responsible but looking at Sakura it was entirely possible that they knew that Sakura didn't need any more problems placed on her already gigantic problem.

Sakura took a deep breath and hopped onto Midori "To the Uchiha Compound" the wolf knew the way because Sakura often times had lunch with Sasuke and Itachi, the old compound had been cleaned up but most of it was still sectioned off.

Shikamaru eyed the two Uchiha's warily how would they react when they found that they were 2 of the 4 Uchiha's left in the entire world, and one of them couldn't even use his sharigan anymore, but if Sasuke proposed to Fu then there would be new Uchiha children born soon.

Madara knew something bad had happened Sakura had been less than forthcoming about details pertaining to his clan and as she led his brother and him through town towards the Uchiha Compound there was an air of sadness that surrounded the woman.

Sakura led them through the gates of the Uchiha Compound "Well here we are this is the Uchiha Compound" Sakura bit her lip and looked at both Uchiha's "Something happened and now there are only 4 Uchiha's left, that includes you two and two other" Sakura explained sadly.

Madara felt faint by all that he lived by only 4 Uchiha's left it was truly heart wrenching "Say no more Sakura it's clear your in no condition to tell us right now" Madara took a deep breath before turning around and escaping from the compound.

Izuna stared in horror there were bloodstains everywhere he turned his eyes, he quickly followed his brother and with that headed back to Sakura's house, Izuna felt ashamed, being there obviously hurt Sakura and he wondered why.

"Sushi pick up sushi for everyone" Sakura snapped at Shikamaru she was upset and wanted to cry, everytime she set foot in the Uchiha compound she felt the sadness that permeated the air and the anger and the chill of death that lingered around every corner.

Shikamaru took off as fast as his legs could carry him to the sushi palace he had taken her on their second date "8 orders of fish sushi please" Shikamaru ordered quickly, Sakura would probably eat half of these orders "On second thought make it 12" he paid for his order.

Meanwhile Sakura had arrived home and gently lay down on the couch, Madara knowing that Sakura needed time to herself, drug Izuna back to their rooms which were coincidentally connected to each other.

Soon Shikamaru returned with her requested order and the two children, they all sat down to eat, the minute Sakura was done, she told everyone goodnight before disappearing down the hall to her room leaving the men, her son and her daughter alone in the kitchen.

"Is she usually that eager to be left alone" Izuna didn't know anyone that well yet, so it was strange, why would she be in such a hurry to go to bed "Oh well, I'm tired to so I think I'll just go to sleep" Izuna yawned then headed after Madara who had finished the dishes and put them up.

Mitsubachi pouted she had wanted to ask her Kaa-chan something but now she wasn't going to be able to "Otou-san is Kaa-chan really going to sleep" Mitsubachi looked at Shikamaru who sat at the kitchen table writing a report.

"Probably not yet" Shikamaru didn't look up, but the sound of barefeet running down the hall greeted his ears, as Mitsubachi left the kitchen to talk to her mother, he wondered what she wanted but figured he'd find out later, right now he had to concentrate on writing this report.

Mitsubachi peeked into her parents room, Sakura was sitting up in bed with the lamp light on and reading a book "Kaa-chan may I come in" she would be as polite and as good as possibly could she really wanted this.

Sakura looked up from her book "Of course Mitsubachi-chan, you don't have to ask remember that for future reference" Sakura patted the bed and the blue haired girl scrambled in the room and clambered onto the bed giggling the entire way.

"May I have my own room" Mitsubachi blurted out "I like cuddling with Onii-san but I don't want to invade his privacy anymore" she looked down shyly she wasn't sure if Sakura would actually allow her to have her own room or anything.

Sakura smiled "Well of course Mitsubachi, though can it wait until tomorrow, Yukimaru will be busy and Shikamaru will be busy doing things so we'll mostly have the house to ourselves" she tickled Mitsubachi's side and the girl let out a loud peal of laughter.

Mitsubachi snuggled into Sakura's side briefly "Ok Kaa-chan, and goodnight" she yawned loudly before hopping off the bed and heading into Yukimaru's room, he was already laying in bed with a book on his bed side table.

When Mitsubachi climbed in Yukimaru picked up the book and started reading, tomorrow he would have to help genin teams from all over around the village and to their hotel, Minato had given him a letter earlier with details of the mission, he was extremely excited.

Shikamaru soon finished his report and then slipped underneath the covers with Sakura who was already asleep, the kids were sleeping, but Madara and Izuna were still wide awake talking to one another they had so much to catch up on but soon even they went to sleep.

The next morning Yukimaru and Shikamaru ate a quick breakfast before leaving the house everyone else was awake and still eating but they had work to do that day "So what are we doing today Sakura" Madara waited for his orders.

Sakura looked up "Well Mitsubachi wanted to have her own room so I need help clearing out one of the spares in the main hall" Sakura tapped her lip "Also we are having very important guests over today" Ay and Mei were dropping by sometime today.

"So the house needs to be spotless, that means every toy and every speck of dust needs to be cleaned up" Sakura stated "After everything is finished, we'll go out back for awhile" she finished, people never got anywhere by being demanding.

Izuna frowned, his brother was just obeying every order Sakura gave them without any complaints it was like his free will had been taken away, his had been as well and he almost spoke up but couldn't it was basically impossible.

"Yeah it's better if you just go along with her, Sakura can be very scary" Madara hefted some boxes on his shoulders and Izuna did the same soon the room was cleared out and they moved around the house cleaning up everything Sakura had requested.

Izuna scratched his head in confusion "How can she be scary, she's been nothing but nice to me" his brother was loosing it that's for sure, Sakura was pregnant and sweet and kind, so where did scary fit into all of that.

Madara chuckled, but didn't say anything he was distracted by Mitsubachi "Madara-san are you happy here now" she asked, Madara had partially expected this and so set down the scrolls he was carrying to have a conversation with the little girl.

"I'm happy here now, I've got my brother a wonderful home, clothes on my back and of course a my old friend but what I'm really happy about is that Sakura didn't give up on me" Madara ruffled her blue hair before continuing on with moving Mitsubachi's things into her new room.

Mitsubachi grinned "Thank you Madara-san" she called out before going to help her mother out with things in the garden, she had loved skipping rocks with her grandfather the day before, but she wanted to have more things in common with her family.

"Your losing it brother, why on earth did you have a completely normal conversation with a little brat" Izuna accused and Madara sent him a smile "Nevermind lets just get this out of the way so we can go outside" Izuna slumped his shoulders why were they doing all the work anyway.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was going around to all the Kamizuru's and getting the weekly report, any complaints they may have had crop up or problems that he could handle, with Sakura pregnant most of the duties of clan head had been temporarily passed onto him.

In Minato's office "And that's why I have assigned you three to this important mission and remember don't insult them it could lead to an international problem" Minato was debriefing Team 9 on their new mission of escorting teams from other villages into the village.

Tsukiko sighed "Minato-sama, Sakura-sensei already gave us that lecture a long time ago" she pouted, it was ridiculous he treated them like they were still brats, that's why after every training session they had, the minute he was gone they trained even more.

Minato shook his head of course Sakura would teach them about the importance of keeping their mouths shut in the presence of important people "Well then all I can say is good luck and have a good day" Minato dismissed them and they all scurried from his office to start their job.


	12. Of Missions, Births, and Guests

Yume smiled as they waited by the gates but removed the smile as one of those weird guys from the gate sign in came over to them "You know, I remember when Sakura was your age, in fact she and Naruto had to do the same thing as your doing now" Izumo started talking.

Yukimaru perked up, whenever new information about his mother came up he was always eager to hear more, it was amazing to know that Sakura had done the same thing they were doing now "What was it like back then" Yukimaru asked digging for more information.

Kotetsu grinned and came over as well, they had some time to spare before the teams started trickling in "Well only Sakura and Naruto were here but everytime a new team came in Sakura would paste this bright smile on her lips and act all sweet" Kotetsu explained.

"She also kept Naruto from complaining though that boy had most sense to be quiet" Izumo piped in adding more "Sakura is very good at reigning people in" he pointed at Kotetsu who sulked momentarily before chiming in with more.

"It took half the day for that girl to memorize the map to the hotel but after that it was smooth sailing and no matter how tired or cranky the team leaders were Sakura just kept smiling" Kotetsu remembered fondly it had actually been really interesting to see Sakura act that way.

Then he remembered something else "Then she spoiled our fun during the chunin written exams" Kotetsu sighed, Sakura had completely burst their bubble when she called out to them to remove the elaborate genjutsu they had set up.

Yume jumped in "What did Sakura-sensei do" even she was curious to know more about how their sensei had behaved when she was their age, Yume pouted a second later when Kotetsu shook his head and together with Izumo walked over to their booth.

"Sorry kid you'll have to find out later, we've got jobs to do" Izumo had seen the disappointed expressions on all three of the genin's faces, Sakura had done an excellent job training them and helping them on their way to become great chunin.

Tsukiko stood up straight as the team from the grass village came through the gates, Izumo directed the four over to them and Yukimaru spoke up "Hello and Welcome to the Leaf Village we'll be your guides today" he smiled brightly at the woman.

The grass sensei smiled hesitantly back, she hadn't known that people of the Leaf Village were so friendly "Well thank you sweetie" she greeted and then she and her team followed the three teens through town to the hotel they would be staying at.

"And if you need anything Lord Minato has set up aside some time for any of the travelling teams, just to talk and get used to the village" Tsukiko remembered before she and her team left to go back to the village gates.

The next team that approached were led by Kaminari "Oh hello Yukimaru-kun, is your mother here, I'd really like to thank her for sending me Gaara" Kaminari smiled sweetly at the teen boy who was her friends son.

Yukimaru smiled back "Sorry Kaminari-san, Sakura-sensei is at home, but if you'd like to drop by later, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Yukimaru explained and Kaminari looked a little put out "But if you don't mind we'll be your guide for the day" Yukimaru's smile returned.

"Actually Yukimaru-kun, why don't you let me handle taking them to the hotel" Tsukiko pointed at the approaching teams from Mist and Cloud, led by Mei and Ay, Yukimaru grinned but stayed where he stood while waiting for the two Kage's to approach.

Mei smiled when she spotted the adorable boy she had at one time wanted to adopt for her own, but now she was pregnant with twins "Yukimaru, where's your mother at, I thought she was your sensei" Mei though was confused to not see Sakura anywhere around.

Yukimaru smiled as he led the large group of 12 to the hotel "Well Kaa-chan is resting at home, though she's probably having the house thoroughly cleaned for dinner tonight with you, Lady Mei, Lord Ay" Yukimaru explained before opening the door of the hotel for the teams.

Ay sighed ever since Mei had gotten pregnant she chattered endlessly about Sakura, he didn't mind the woman but she was a little scary even he could admit that "Thanks brat, we'll see you later" he sneered, it was one thing he'd have to give up when his children were born.

Yukimaru lightly chuckled and ducked out of the hotel to avoid the smack Ay sent to his head "Later Lord Ay, Lady Mei" he sped down the streets, along the way he passed by Yume who was leading the team from star village to the hotel.

"Hey Yukimaru, where's Sakura-sensei" Ijime called out to him before suddenly the teen was at his side "No wait let me guess she's at home taking care of your little sister that she adopted" Ijime had heard the rumor and couldn't wait to meet the adorable little girl.

Yukimaru sighed "Not just Imouto-chan, but she's busy doing things like my otou-san, Ijime I really need to hurry though, Minato-sama assigned us the job of escorting teams from other villages to the hotel" Yukimaru hurriedly explained as he sprinted back to the gates.

Ijime split off and headed in another direction, Yukimaru had made it just in time for the team from stone to approach "Han-san, I'll be your guide for the day" Yukimaru led the team back to the hotel, smiling the entire way.

Soon enough all the teams had made their way into the village "Good job you three but your job isn't done yet, next you are to report to Mitarashi-san" Kotetsu read a message that had arrived while they were busy.

Yume took a deep breath, Mitarashi was scary but Yukimaru liked her, so Yume just thanked her lucky stars that Yukimaru would be with them "Alright come on" she hopped to her feet and started ordering her team mates around.

Yukimaru led the way to Anko and Iruka's house "There you brats are, Momo and Naruko need to be babysat for a few hours, while I go make sure that the forest of death is set up properly" Anko jabbed her thumb in the girls direction.

Tsukiko grimaced, those two girls were menaces, last week Momo had come out of no where and yanked on her grey hair, that had hurt like hell but since Anko had requested it, they had no choice but to entertain the two girls for a few hours.

Yume sighed but nudged Yukimaru in the side "What do you suggest we do Yukimaru, your better with little kids than us, what with having a little sister and four more siblings on the way" Yume giggled when Yukimaru sighed in exasperation.

"Alright Momo, Naruko we are going to the park, after I make you two lunch" Yukimaru often babysat the two for Anko because Sakura loved to have the girls over for lunch, so he was used to watching them for a few hours anyway.

Naruko glared at Tsukiko, she was taking Momo's future boyfriend away from her sister "Yukimaru-kun, Momo doesn't want to go to the park, she wants to go to the flower field so can we" she smiled innocently at Yukimaru.

Yukimaru opened his mouth then shut it, the last time he had gone to the flower field that Aburame elder had been waiting for them "Not this time Momo-chan, Naruko-chan we can still go to the park though" he bit his lip and waited for the tantrum.

Naruko sulked, it wasn't often that Yukimaru told them no, so it must be for a good reason "Well okay but we want ham sandwiches" she ordered, soon they were all on their way to the park so that the girls could have fun.

"Yukimaru-kun will you come push me on the swing" Momo shyly spoke up as she sat in the swing, a moment later Momo stuck her tongue out at the grey haired girl who claimed Yukimaru as her own, he was hers first and Momo didn't want to share with someone else.

Yukimaru grinned and headed over to the swings, he missed Tsukiko's jealous expression, but Yume didn't and she giggled softly "You know Momo and Naruko are just 4 right" Yume quirked her eyebrow at Tsukiko when she pouted.

"I know but those little girls are out to steal my Yukimaru-kun, I just know it" Tsukiko whispered back, her head snapped up when loud squeals of laughter filtered through the air from Momo and Naruko who were having the time of their lives as Yukimaru pushed them on the swings.

Yume rolled her eyes "Girls can be so vindictive and mean sometimes but aren't you and Yukimaru in an arranged marriage" Yume asked instead when Tsukiko nodded she started up again "Well there you go nothing Momo or Naruko do can stop that from happening" she said.

Tsukiko sighed, Yume was right and she had no reason to feel jealous over two little girls that were way younger than she was, that meant she wouldn't lose Yukimaru to any other female that encountered her boyfriend.

On the other side of town Shikamaru had finished writing his report and was going over some details with Minato, some of the Kamizuru's had some complaints "Well I'll see what I can do but all of their complaints will most likely be pushed back" Minato sighed.

Shikamaru nodded "I'll tell them that, the chunin exams can be exhausting but hang in there Lord Minato, oh Sakura wanted to know if Mei and Ay have arrived yet, also will Nagato, Konan, and Ohnoki be here today as well" Shikamaru knew if he didn't ask now he'd forget later.

Minato looked down at a letter that had come from the 5 people Shikamaru had mentioned "Lady Mizukage, Lord Raikage have already arrived, the other three probably won't be here until dinner time" he read off for Shikamaru.

It was scary how much the other Kage's liked Sakura, she had befriended them at a young age after all "I know how you feel, but as long as they like Sakura everyone will be able to get along in the world" Shikamaru saw Minato's expression.

"Yeah Sakura really has done a lot for this world but some people still aren't grateful for all she has done" Minato remembered the council they had plotted against Sakura and planned to throw her in jail for a crime she hadn't committed.

Shikamaru's face grew dark with anger "I can't wait until Sakura gives birth then the real fun will begin, I know Sakura has a long list of people to talk to" Shikamaru snickered softly, it really would be quite the sight to see Sakura beating on a lot of people.

Minato quietly chuckled before setting the Kamizuru's report in a separate file, and then dismissed Shikamaru from his office so that he could get back to work there was only a week left before the start of the chunin exams and he still had so many things to do.

At the hotel "So can we Ay, I'd really like to see Sakura-chan right now" Mei was begging Ay, she really wanted to go see the pinkette but Ay was being stubborn like usual whenever they got together to do something.

Finally Ay couldn't take it "Alright fine Mei, but we'll stay for the rest of the day" Ay rolled his eyes but agreed with his wifes request, even if he had refused she would have gotten angry and stomped off by herself and right now she didn't need that.

Mei's green eyes lit up in happiness "Oh thank you dear husband of mine" she snickered as her mood changed "So where did Sakura-chan say the Kamizuru compound was" Mei asked suddenly in confusion and Ay wanted to hit something preferably Bee.

"I think we can find it easily enough, just by following Sakura's chakra signature" Ay breathed deeply through his nose to reign in his anger, he couldn't go around snapping at people, he had children on the way and Mei had specifically requested he learn some restraint.

Mei skipped happily by his side, it was ridiculous how much a child she acted like at times but Ay wouldn't say anything not after the last time someone had said the wrong thing and ended up in the hospital Sakura and Naruto had got into working order.

Soon the two arrived at the gates of the Kamizuru compound, they were immediately let through and led down several streets to the largest house in the compound "She's probably out back so I'd check through there first" the guard pointed at the gates before disappearing.

Ay unlatched the gates and gestured for Mei to precede him, they found Sakura napping in a chair as two males and a little girl skipped rocks by a small river, the tallest of the males immediately stood in front of the girl at their approach.

Sakura jerked awake when Mitsubachi let out a scream of fear, she sighed a moment later, only Lord Ay could incite fear into the hearts of children "Mitsubachi-chan come here, Madara, Izuna stand down they are some of my guests" Sakura ordered.

Mitsubachi didn't like the white haired male he was scary, even scarier than Madara had been, but she climbed into Sakura's lap and pressed her face into Sakura's collarbone sniffling softly, if her Kaa-chan trusted these people she needed to be a big girl to.

Madara relaxed his stance and put away his kunai that he had pulled out of his pouch, Izuna did the same "Sorry we are all a little jumpy what with the council after our heads" Madara pulled out a gardening book and started reading as Izuna practiced atop the water.

Mei sighed in bliss as she sat down on one of Sakura's comfortable chairs, Ay soon followed "So who's the little girl" Mei hadn't known that the pinkette had adopted another child, but then she noticed something else about Sakura, and that was she was heavily pregnant.

Sakura saw the expression "Yeah, quadruplets actually" she admitted then nudged Mitsubachi "Mitsubachi-chan, this is the Mizukage from the Mist Village, Lady Mei Terumi, she's a special friend of mine won't you say hello" Sakura smiled reassuringly.

"Hello Miss" Mitsubachi gave a shy wave before calming completely down, next she turned to Ay and gave him a small smile as well, then she hopped from Sakura's lap and ran over to Madara to clamber into his lap and have him read to her from his book.

"I adopted her on Yukimaru's birthday, she was not quite so outgoing, but Mitsubachi is still quite shy" Sakura explained before relaxing back in her chair with a yawn, her nap had been disturbed but she supposed she could handle going with out for the day.

Ay eyed Sakura warily "Why don't you take your nap brat, you to Mei, let me keep watch for awhile" he suggested and got a happy smile from both women, Ay shrugged, he didn't think it would be that difficult to keep an eye on the tiny girl.

"Madara-san, can we plant some flowers together" Mitsubachi turned her head around to look at the man, when he paused on a page in the book he was reading, it wasn't quite like what Yukimaru read her but still it was interesting.

Madara smiled kindly "Sure Mitsubachi, just let me go get some of my things" he picked her up and then set Mitsubachi on the ground before standing himself to head inside to get all the gardening supplies Sakura had bought him the other day.

Izuna sulked, Madara had completely changed, Madara didn't use to be so kind to children but now here he was doing everything the blue haired girl asked of him, then he wondered if Sakura had given him some command about the girl.

A few minutes later Madara returned with all of his tools "Okay Mitsubachi, first thing we need to do is put this potting soil in the pots" Madara handed the tiny girl a small pot and then a pitcher of the soil so that she could join in.

While she had fun playing with the soil, Madara filled the other pots "What do we do next Madara-san" Mitsubachi squealed softly as she squished some soil between her fingers making them dirty but that was the fun of gardening.

"Well next we plant a few flower seeds a few inches underneath the soil" Madara took 3 large water lily seeds out of a package before handing them over to Mitsubachi, then he showed her what to do by making a little hole in the soil and carefully placing a seed in.

Ay had watched all this making sure the black haired man didn't try anything, he had seen what Sakura did to people who messed with people she cared about but it didn't seem like this guy was going to do anything in fact he looked like he was having fun teaching Mitsubachi.

Mitsubachi clapped her hands together before repeating what Madara had just showed her, Madara praised her a minute later when she got it right and she let out another squeal this one was of happiness, Mitsubachi liked it when she was praised for things.

Before Mitsubachi could ask what came next Madara filled up some plastic containers and gave one to her "Now you just stick that into the dirt and it waters the flowers for us" Madara explained before doing the same to his own.

"So when do they start growing" Mitsubachi was staring intently at her pot, she wanted her lilies to grow so that she could put them atop the water, she pouted up at Madara when he chuckled at her question "Why aren't they growing yet I did everything you told me to do" she huffed.

Madara leaned down "Well Mitsubachi, flowers take awhile to grow, they are like babies, first they are in the tummy" Madara hesitantly tickled Mitsubachi's stomach and she let out loud peals of laughter and squirmed away from his hand as it tickled her.

"They need a lot of nourishment before they enter the world and then you have to take very good care of them" Madara awkwardly explained, then threw a glare at Izuna as he snickered from across the little river, Madara sighed.

Mitsubachi felt enlightened "Oh I see Madara-san" she giggled and set her flower pot on top of the table that was outside so that it could get a lot of sun, then she snuck over to Sakura and carefully crawled onto the chair to snuggle and take a nap.

Ay sighed in relief now he could relax as well, he was lucky that he hadn't had to do anything and that Mitsubachi was extremely well behaved, just then Shikamaru came through the gate but he tensed upon seeing them a second later he relaxed and took a chair next to the napping Sakura.

Back across town Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume had dropped Naruko and Momo off back at home, Anko had shown up to relieve them of their mission but she also assigned them another mission and that was to help out Minato in his office as he ran around doing things.

"Oh good your here, I've got a ton of things left to do, Nagato, Konan and Kaede will be arriving soon" Minato had his arms full of folders filled with papers upon papers "Meet them at the gates and lead them to this place, it's near the Kamizuru compound" Minato rushed off.

Before the blonde left he pushed a map to a building into Yukimaru's hands "Let's go, it's better if we hurry" Tsukiko was getting tired, how on earth had Sakura-sensei done all these little jobs it was absolutely exhausting.

On the way to the gates Naruto joined them "Naruto-nii-san where's Hinata-san" Yukimaru threw Naruto a strange look when the blonde remained silent, he didn't have time to question him anymore because they arrived at the gates.

"Yukimaru-kun" Kaede jumped into Yukimaru's arms "How's Sakura-chan" the red haired four year old asked quickly when she didn't see her godmother "She hasn't written me any letters lately" Kaede pouted and her amber eyes watered momentarily.

Tsukiko wanted to pout it seemed like every little girl there was in the village wanted to steal her boyfriend away "Well Kaede-chan, Kaa-chan is very busy, but I'm sure you'll see her later" Yukimaru bit his lip Kaede was an extremely jealous girl.

He didn't know how she'd react to knowing that her favorite person in the whole world had adopted her own daughter and was pregnant with even more babies "That's right Kaede now behave yourself for Yukimaru" Konan took charge.

"Yes momma" Kaede wriggled out of Yukimaru's arms and took her spot next to her father, after that Yukimaru led them to the building on the map Minato had shoved into his hands "Ooohh kawaii" Kaede giggled upon seeing the special building.

Yukimaru smiled and handed Nagato a key to their room "I'll see you later Kaede-chan, we've got lots of things to do" he led the way back to Minato's office only to be waved off "What about the tsuchikage" Yukimaru was confused.

"Oh well Ohnoki-sama has already arrived, Minato went to greet him awhile ago, he's already been given a place in that building so your duties are finished for the day go home and rest up for the last week" Shizune ran by without stopping and shouting over her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you two later" Yukimaru wanted to get home as fast as possible, he took off before either girl could respond, several minutes he flew through the back gates of his house but stopped upon noticing Sakura and Mei were sleeping.

Shikamaru looked up as Yukimaru charged through the gates "I would get started on lunch" he stated and started flipping through his book again, Yukimaru sighed, he was utterly exhausted but he knew that he needed to get started.

Madara hearing the word lunch dropped his rock that he was using and followed Yukimaru in to the house and into the kitchen waiting for instructions "Oh don't worry about it today Madara, I've got lunch and dinner duty today and you aren't ready for that" Yukimaru didn't look up.

"But what about what Sakura told me, I'd be breaking a rule if she knew I didn't help out in someway" Madara felt fear, it physically hurt him to disobey a rule Sakura had given him, Yukimaru sighed again.

"Alright you can do the fish" Yukimaru relented and moved onto making various other foods, he was sure, Nagato, Konan, Kaede and Ohnoki would be over for lunch and dinner which meant a lot more food than usual.

Madara briefly paused, Yukimaru really knew how to cook and what could he do, scrambled eggs, pancakes and fish, he shook his head a moment later, that was the reason why Sakura had given him the order to learn but it seemed like he wouldn't learn anything new for awhile.

Yukimaru stopped for a moment and pulled his hair back into a high pony tail and swiped his forehead, everything had to be just perfect for the very important guests "So Yukimaru how did Sakura make friends with the Mizukage and Raikage" Madara distracted him for a second.

"Oh well it was when she left on her three year journey Kaa-chan spent time in all of the villages and befriended each of the Kages" Yukimaru concentrated on the green beans then when they were done he dropped them in a bowl of ice water to shock them.

"How come you guys hardly eat anything unhealthy" Madara asked again while flipping the fish on the grill, he had been craving some chocolate lately but whenever he looked around he couldn't find anything all of the cabinets were filled with healthy snacks and food.

Yukimaru took a deep breath as he pouched several eggs "Kaa-chan again healthy food gives us more energy during the day that's what she says anyway and we all go along with her, I'm sure that once she gives birth she'll probably go back to eating some chocolate" Yukimaru grinned.

"You bet your butt I'll go back to eating chocolate" Sakura walked into the house, Mei was trailing after her when the auburn haired woman saw the amount of food that was being made she asked Sakura what was going on.

"Well, Tsuchikage-sama will be over along with Nagato, Konan and Kaede my goddaughter" Sakura smiled, oh she hoped Kaede got along with Mitsubachi, that little girl could get extremely jealous within the blink of an eye when it came to her.

Mei smiled "You know Sakura if it hadn't been for you none of us would be here right now and getting along like we are" she sat down in a cushy chair "Ay I could use a back massage" Mei demanded a second later.

Ay grimaced but did as the woman commanded "Stop laughing brat" he snapped at Sakura who giggled at him, only to sigh in bliss as Shikamaru massaged her own back "So do you know any good medical doctors" Ay randomly asked.

Shikamaru smiled and waited for it "Kabuto is the Kamizuru clan medic but also my personal medic as well would you go get him Shikamaru" Sakura stated and then asked sweetly if he would go get Kabuto from the hospital for her.

"Of course my precious gem" he pecked her on the lips and then exited the house after making sure Sakura could handle herself for a bit, then Shikamaru hurried through town to the hospital "Sakura has requested your presence" he told the silver haired glasses wearing man.

Kabuto let out a soft sigh but set down his pen and the report he was rereading to make sure there were no errors "What is it Lady Sakura has requested me for" he asked, though he sounded reluctant he stood from his chair and followed Shikamaru from his office.

"It's more like the Raikage asked and Sakura requested I bring you back with me" Shikamaru chuckled when Kabuto rolled his eyes, some women were unpredictable and Sakura was even more so unpredictable.

Several minutes later they returned to the house, when they entered the house they were met with chaos, apparently Mei had gone into labor she was only eight months and three weeks along so the twins wouldn't be premature.

Yukimaru had stopped cooking the minute Mei shouted that her water had broke while they had been outside, then he hurriedly turned off the stove and oven, Yukimaru covered his eyes in horror as Sakura with Madara's help leaned down and lifted Mei's dress.

Then the screaming began and Yukimaru grew faint "You okay there son" Shikamaru placed a hand on the 14 year olds shoulder, only to sigh when Yukimaru slumped to the ground in a dead faint "Izuna-san would you mind helping Yukimaru to his room" Shikamaru requested.

Izuna looked down at the boy and quickly pulled him over shoulder, he felt like fainting as well but he obviously had more of a stomach than Yukimaru did, once Izuna had placed the teen in his bed Mitsubachi joined him looking a little pale herself.

Madara escaped the kitchen as well leaving Ay who was helping Mei, Mei who was giving birth, Sakura who was softly giving instructions, Kabuto who was checking how long it woud until the first baby came along and Shikamaru who looked sick.

"I Am Never Having Another Baby So Long As I Live" Mei screeched at the top of her lungs when another contraction hit while simultaneously squeezing Ay's hand "YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT AY BECAUSE I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN" she turned her anger on Ay.

The Raikage looked a little pale and he was sweating like a bullet, no matter how strong a man was they always went a little weak in the knees when his woman was involved especially if said woman was pregnant with twins.

Sakura eyed Shikamaru who swayed on his feet "You go check on the others" she sent him from the kitchen "That's it Lady Mei breathe in, out, in, out" Sakura instructed again as Kabuto readied himself to tell the Mizukage to push.

Kabuto wiped his forehead with a cloth and got into position "Ok Lady Mizukage on the count of three I need you to start pushing as hard as you can okay, One, Two, Three, Push" Kabuto ordered and the woman screamed at him while doing as he had ordered.

This went on for awhile until Kabuto said push one to many times for Mei's liking "HOW ABOUT YOU PUSH AND SEE IF YOU CAN PUSH A BABY OUT" she snarled and squeezed Ay's hand a little tighter until it was sufficiently crushed with her brute strength.

Kabuto winced, he would probably be having to repair the Raikage's hand later, Kabuto also resisted the urge to get smart with the woman because that's the last thing she needed "Okay Lady Mei I can see the head, just give me one more good push" Kabuto instructed.

Sakura cringed and felt as if her ears were bleeding as Mei tensed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed and it continued "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and then a crying sound emitted from the baby that popped out.

Sakura took over by cleaning the baby up "Congratulations it's a boy" she smiled and let Mei see the little boy she had given birth to, though Mei still had one more child to give birth to because the screams picked up again as another contraction hit.

Shikamaru had heard the crying sound and nearly entered the kitchen again but quickly fled down the hall as the screams from Mei sounded again "Yeah I don't blame you" Madara looked extremely pale himself he had never been near a woman in labor.

"You don't get it that's what Sakura is going to go through when she gives birth to our quadruplets it's horrible, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it" Shikamaru was clearly panicking a second later he disappeared into the bathroom to throw his breakfast from that morning up.

Back in the kitchen Kabuto had just told Mei to push for the final time, the baby slid out and he quickly transferred the little girl over to Sakura who cleaned her up before wrapping the baby in a pink blanket while Kabuto cleaned up Mei.

"Congratulations Lady Mei it's a girl, what are you going to name them" Sakura couldn't wait until it was her turn to give birth, though it probably wouldn't be at the eight month mark probably much earlier than that because of how many she carried within her womb.

Mei and Ay shared a look now that everything was over they could finally decide on the names "Well actually Sakura we were wondering if we could name our little girl sort of after you" Mei wasn't sure if Sakura would actually go for this.

Sakura eagerly nodded "Then her name is Suika-chan, since your named after cherries, she will be named after watermelon because that's what I mostly craved, and the boy will be named Ayy after his father" Mei sulked but it was a tradition in the cloud village.

Before Sakura could talk Ay cleared his throat "We were wondering if you and that husband of yours would be their godparents" Ay asked suddenly and Sakura smiled happily just as everyone came back into the kitchen now that Mei was finished screaming.

Kabuto had finished cleaning up Mei and started healing Ay's hand so they all took their seats in a chair at the kitchen table while Shikamaru cleaned up and Yukimaru and Madara got back to cooking "Just be careful for a few weeks and it should heal up nice" Kabuto disappeared after.

"Shikamaru and I would love to be Suika-chan and Ayy-kun godparents" Sakura spoke for both herself and Shikamaru, not that Shikamaru would disagree with anything she said, Sakura was extremely excited and he could only guess at what.

Soon Yukimaru and Madara finished the food and it was doled out for everyone "So how come there's fish" Mei wrinkled her nose up at the fish but ate it despite her complaint, after everything that had happened today she didn't need to make any more trouble for the pinkette.

"It's what I've been craving lately" Sakura shrugged and eagerly dug into the fish and green beans "Excellent as usual Yukimaru and good job Madara" she complimented easily after chewing and swallowing her bite.

Mei blinked and eyed Sakura's stomach the woman was huge which meant that Sakura would be giving birth soon as well "It's quadruplets" Shikamaru caught her looking at his wife and randomly stated the amount of children Sakura was pregnant with.

"Oh my god how long have you been pregnant" Mei was horrified, if it was that painful to just give birth to twins how bad will it be for quads, she shared a look with Ay who looked a little pale again at the admission from Shikamaru.

"3 months and 3 weeks, next week will be the four month mark" Sakura savored the flavor of the tomato soup Yukimaru had made then took a sip of her green tea, she really missed having dango with her meals but it was so worth it to be healthy during her pregnancy.

Ay wanted to get the conversation away from Sakura's impending birth "So how's the temple going, the one we set up in the cloud village has been getting a lot of attention" he questioned Sakura on the temple she requested only to cringe when Sakura slammed her head on the table.

"It's going alright but maybe it's not the best idea to talk about that at the dinner table especially when little ears are around who could hear information they don't need to hear yet" Sakura pointed at Mitsubachi who smiled innocently.

Mei glared at Ay but her gaze softened when she looked down at her own children, Mei hadn't really expected to give birth today but after walking, she supposed that it really wasn't much of a surprise that she had but she was glad they were out in the world now.

Sakura cleared her entire plate and Madara moved to wash the dishes "Don't worry about it Madara, Shikamaru can wash the dishes this time" Sakura stopped him and he set the dishes he had gathered in the sink.

"Would you like to see the room I have set up for the quads" Sakura could hardly wait to show the new mother, the nursery she had been working on for months, it had finally gotten finished a couple weeks ago and no one but she and Shikamaru had seen it so far.

Mei smiled "Of course Sakura-chan" she carefully stood from her chair and passed the twins over to Ay who held them awkwardly for a moment and then adjusted his hold until they were comfortable and no longer scrunching up their tiny faces in anger.

Sakura led Mei down the hall and into the room "I've already got names picked out for them, if I have 3 girls their names are going to be, Nameranabachi, Shiawasenabachi, and Tsumasakibachi, and if I have a boy his name is going to be Gomubachi" Sakura rattled off.

Mei gave a light airy laugh "You sound pretty sure your going to have 3 girls and 1 boy" she wanted to know why Sakura felt that strongly about something when she didn't find out what she was having until she was much further along.

"I just know it, it's a feeling deep within my heart" Sakura placed a hand over her heart and then rubbed her stomach "Mommy can't wait to meet you precious little ones" she whispered and Mei smiled fondly, she had done the same thing.

"Mind if we have sushi tonight instead of having Yukimaru cook" Mei remembered Sakura's love of sushi and knew that there was a restaurant here in the village called the Sushi Palace and wondered if they could all just eat that for dinner that night.

Sakura's emerald green eyes lit up, even though that's what they had eaten the other night, she was always in the mood for sushi, nobody could go wrong with fish sushi "Well of course Lady Mei" she grinned and they exited the nursery, Sakura closed the door behind her.

Madara knew that something had happened while in the room he had been forbidden from entering "Yukimaru you can take a break tonight we are having sushi from the sushi palace again" Sakura stated and Izuna sulked, then took a deep breath the craving for fish would pass.

Shikamaru chuckled, they had just gotten their check not to mention they had a lot of money saved up anyway, plus Shikamaru would get Sakura whatever she wanted "I have to go back into town later so I'll pick it up on the way back" he shrugged it wasn't a problem.

Ay eyed all the males in the house none of them were willing to argue with Sakura, and so ignoring Mei's subtle head movements spoke up "Maybe we men would like to eat something else you know like steak" he let out then ducked as a knife whizzed over his head.

"No offense Lord Ay, but I can't stand the sight of steak right now so if you want steak your more than welcome to go eat it elsewhere" Sakura stated sweetly but the anger rolling off of her was massive and Ay realized why no one would argue with her.

He wouldn't admit it but Sakura seriously terrified him "No that's ok I think I'll stick with sushi" Ay pulled the knife out of the wall "Here's your knife back" he handed it over to Sakura who smiled kindly at him and then sat down keeping his mouth shut.

Mei shook her head, she had tried to warn Ay but he hadn't listened and now he was paying the price of having kind of pissed Sakura off "So I think I'm going to help Mitsubachi with her training" Yukimaru quickly disappeared out the back door.

"Why don't we all go outside and enjoy the remaining sunlight" Sakura suggested and together everyone went out the back door to lounge around the back yard until her other guests decided to show up probably much later.

Outside the Kamizuru compound in the building Yukimaru had escorted Nagato and Konan to "Come on Nagato I want to see Sakura-chan again and find out if I'm pregnant again" Konan was stomping her foot while Kaede giggled loudly.

Nagato sighed "You know Konan you could have just had yourself checked out before we left the Rain Village right" he questioned, though he already knew what Konan would say, it was what she always said when he asked her that.

"I know but Sakura-chan is the only person I trust to check me over and you know that Nagato" Konan narrowed her amber eyes, no matter how many times she said that he still asked her why she didn't do certain things.

Nagato rolled his eyes but relented "Alright we'll go visit Sakura-chan" he picked Kaede up so that she didn't have to walk and together the family of three with a possible on the way left the room, Nagato locked the door and turned down the hall.

"Hold it there whippersnapper your going to go see Sakura correct" Ohnoki looking much younger exited the room and Nagato raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had been noticing that everywhere people that had come into contact with Sakura their ages were reversing.

But he nodded "Mind if I come along I have a few questions I'd like to ask her" Ohnoki knew that his reverting age had something to do with Sakura, it was amazing what that girl could do and he wanted to know how long it would last.

"We don't have a problem with it Tsuchikage-sama" Konan wanted to hurry, it had been so long since Sakura had come to visit and the woman rarely sent them letters nowadays, of course Konan knew that Sakura had a lot of responsibilities and most likely was really busy.

Together the group of 4 headed around the corner and to the Kamizuru compound gates, this was new to them so they had the guard take them to Sakura's house "I would try going through the gate" he pointed at the gates like he had earlier and ran back down the street to work.

Konan shrugged and led the way to the back yard, her eyes widened in surprise and she stopped in shock, what on earth was going on the entire back yard was full of people that included 2 babies, Yukimaru, a 5 year old girl, two strange men and several other people and Sakura.

"Oh Konan-chan" Sakura stood up with the help of Shikamaru and practically ran over to her, the strangest thing though was the pinkette was heavily pregnant and looked ready to pop "We are just waiting on Gaara, Kaminari-san, Minato-sama, Naruto and Hinata" Sakura ticked off.

Konan took a deep breath before sitting down there were so many questions she had to ask the pinkette so she'd start with the easiest at the moment "I think I might be pregnant again, but by the looks of it you can't use chakra right now" Konan took another calming breath.

Sakura gave a sheepish laugh "Yeah I'm only three months and three weeks along with quads, but I can recommend someone I really trust, though it might not be until later" Sakura was referring to Kaminari one of her medical students from when she was 14.

Konan nodded anyone Sakura recommended had to be good "I see why you haven't been sending us any letters lately" Konan smiled kindly and gestured her arm at the assorted group of people littered about the yard and training field.

"Yeah, what with being a sensei/clan head and then getting pregnant and adopting Mitsubachi along with Madara and Izuna coming back it's been quite the ordeal but I'm finally getting the hang of things" Sakura smiled happily.

Ohnoki seeing his chance to jump into the conversation "I'm getting younger so what did you do whippersnapper" Ohnoki floated in mid air to the fascination of the two young ones, while Sakura stared at him in surprise.

Then she remembered "I might have gifted you with the gift of immortality somehow, along with everyone I know and care for, so you all might experience some de aging" Sakura scratched the back of her head, this was not good what if some of her friends didn't want her accidental gift.

Ohnoki eyed Sakura before nodding, to him this meant that Sakura thought he was one of her precious people, Nagato and Konan nodded along with Ohnoki they to accepted the gift Sakura had bestowed upon them, and they were sure everyone else did to.

"Sakura-chan" Kaede couldn't wait any longer and climbed into Sakura's open arms "I missed you lots, promise you'll come visit soon and stay a long time" Kaede chattered on and on as Sakura sat down with her in her lap.

Sakura giggled softly "Well of course Kaede-chan, here I'd like to introduce you to someone this is Mitsubachi-chan wouldn't you like to play with her" Sakura looked at the red haired girl who immediately shook her head and Sakura could tell it hurt Mitsubachi a lot.

"No, my Sakura-chan and I don't share her with anyone but Yukimaru-kun" Kaede crossed her arms stubbornly and Konan nearly scolded her for behaving like a spoiled little brat fighting over their favorite toy when another kid took it away.

Sakura sighed she had known this would happen "Kaede-chan, I'm still your godmother, sweety and no one can take that away from you, but Mitsubachi-chan didn't have a Kaa-chan anymore so I adopted her" Sakura gently explained.

Kaede looked at the blue haired girl who looked extremely upset by her refusal to play with her "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for being mean to Mitsubachi-chan, I'll go play with her now" Kaede carefully slipped off her godmothers lap and approached the blue haired girl.

"Hello my name is Kaede Uzumaki, if you want me to I'll play with you now" Kaede scuffed her shoe on the grass shyly and didn't look up, her mother had warned her to be nice to other kids otherwise she wouldn't make any friends her age.

Mitsubachi's mismatched eyes lit up in happiness "I sure would Kaede-chan, my name is Mitsubachi Kamizuru what would you like to play" Mitsubachi chattered on as the two girls walked around the back yard looking for something to do.

Kaede scanned the yard before spying Yukimaru who was resting by the river, he had gotten tired of skipping rocks and after all that he had been through that day he was exhausted "Let's go pick on Yukimaru-kun" she giggled softly.

Sakura eyed the two little girls they were plotting something and it was obvious to her as they snuck across the yard crawling on the ground towards the river bank that Yukimaru lay on "What are they doing Sakura" Konan spoke up just as they pounced on Yukimaru.

Yukimaru got a rude awakening from his admittedly small nap as two little girls, one his own sister and the other his mothers goddaughter, pushed him into the river, Yukimaru came up dripping wet and looked at the two giggling girls.

"Did you two think that was funny" Yukimaru lifted his dripping wet hair to peer at the two girls with his magenta eyes, when they giggled louder he huffed before deciding to indulge them, besides it was just water and it was warm out so he'd dry quickly.

Kaede giggled "It was really funny how you waved your arms as your rolled down the little hill and into the water" she smiled widely showing off her teeth only to squeal loudly as Yukimaru chased after them, of course he was going slow for their sake but she didn't know that.

Konan sighed in relief at least Yukimaru hadn't gotten angry "He makes a good big brother huh Sakura" she watched him chase the girls back and forth before faking being hurt, the two sadly approached him until Yukimaru engulfed them in his arms.

"Gotcha" Yukimaru murmured to the squirming girls "Now what do you two want to play next" he figured that as long as Kaede was here he would play with the two girls, and really it was quite fun to let the girls take the reigns every now and again made for fun times.

"Well onii-san perhaps we could go swimming in the river" Mitsubachi didn't know if Kaede could swim but that's what she wanted to do "Can we go ask Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi twisted her skirt into her fists nervously.

Yukimaru sighed "I'll go ask you two stay here okay" he gestured for them to sit down at a moderately good distance, he didn't want them to fall in because he didn't know if either girl could swim and he didn't want to be blamed if he couldn't save them in time.

"Yeah he's a good big brother, looks like he's coming over here though" Sakura answered Konan's questioned and spotted Yukimaru approaching them a question in his magenta eyes "Yes what is it Yukimaru" Sakura sighed might as well get this over with.

"Mitsubachi and Kaede want to wade in the river, I know it's not very deep but I'd be right there with them" Yukimaru rubbed his hands together nervously, he really didn't want to be the one to hurt the two girls feelings but sometimes things just weren't possible.

Konan eyed Yukimaru and then the river, it didn't look very deep but sometimes things could be really decieving, then she looked to Sakura on what to do "I don't mind if Mitsubachi waded in the water, but for Kaede that's up to Konan" Sakura knew the river wasn't very deep.

"I don't know, as long as you keep an eye on her Yukimaru" Konan finally relented and handed over Kaede's swimming suit and floaties "I'm trusting you" she called out as Yukimaru headed in to get Mitsubachi's things.

Sakura choked on her water that she was sipping and Shikamaru patted her back "Tell Yukimaru room next to ours, Mitsubachi wanted her own room so that's what we did this morning" Sakura explained after she got done coughing and Shikamaru ran off.

A few minutes later Yukimaru called the girls in so that he could help them into their swimming suits, several minutes the three of them came back and headed over to the river, Shikamaru headed off to complete his tasks.

"Are you sure it's safe Yukimaru-kun" Kaede poked her toe in the water and giggled softly, Mitsubachi had already waded part way in but she was hesitating, Kaede didn't know why but she was scared of the water even though she lived in the Rain Village.

Yukimaru looked up from where he was standing next to Mitsubachi "It's safe I promise and I'll be right here" he held out his hand for Kaede to hold onto as she stepped into the water, when she was all the way in she squealed loudly and splashed water around.

Mitsubachi sat down, the water reached her shoulders, despite her initial fear of water it had faded and now it had been replaced with good memories of hot baths and warm water "Onii-san do ninja's walk on water like they climb tree's" Mitsubachi asked suddenly.

"They do Imouto-chan" Yukimaru laid back in the water as Mitsubachi sat on his stomach "Anything else you'd like to ask Mitsubachi" he grinned up at the little girl who bounced excitedly, she loved it when he paid attention to her.

Kaede sulked from spot next to Yukimaru, he wasn't paying her any attention at all "Is there anything you'd like to ask as well Kaede-chan, I know you like learning new things" Yukimaru included her in the second question.

"Well can you show us how to walk on water, otou-san started my training the other day with the rinnegan" Kaede briefly activated her rinnegan before deactivating it so that the dojutsu wouldn't drain her like it usually did when she practiced with it.

Yukimaru smiled fondly before focusing his chakra and stepping on top of the water, Ohnoki grumbled "You young whippersnappers haven't seen anything if you think that's impressive" Ohnoki used his jutsu and pressed his hands to the three children.

"Tsuckikage-sama, Kaede is terrified of heights" Konan called out a moment to late as the little girl started drifting away, she was screaming at being so high up while Mitsubachi laughed, some day she would be in the tallest building in the village.

Yukimaru grimaced and flew forward to get Kaede "It's ok Kaede-chan your safe, see Lord Ohnoki is coming to get you down" Yukimaru reassured her, Kaede's heart was pounding in fear she was really scared one time she had fallen from a tree and broken three bones.

Soon enough all three of the kids were back on the ground and Kaede finally burst into a round of tears "That was scary I don't like heights and I never want to up that high again" Kaede sobbed loudly and Ohnoki sighed kids in the stone village loved to fly like that.

Nagato went to sooth his daughter but Konan stopped him, she wanted to see what Yukimaru would do and he didn't disappoint "Kaede-chan what makes heights so scary to you" he gently asked when the tears slowed and her sobs stopped.

"I fell out of a tree and broke my arm, my ankle and my wrist" Kaede lip wobbled and her eyes watered in remembrance "I wasn't allowed to play outside for weeks" she admitted her true fear, truthfully she loved climbing tree's but the fear of being banned from playing again scared her.

Yukimaru grinned "Oh Kaede-chan" he sighed in relief "It's the importance of being careful, just a few days ago that could have happened to Mitsubachi but I was there to catch her" Yukimaru pointed at Mitsubachi who was skipping rocks against Izuna and winning.

Kaede stared at Mitsubachi in awe, she had almost gotten hurt but she had laughed while in the air "Mister Ohnoki can we fly again, I promise not to scream so long as Yukimaru-kun holds my hand" she smiled shyly at Yukimaru.

Mitsubachi stuck her tongue out at Izuna, he stunk at skipping rocks "Madara-san will you skip rocks with me Izuna-san can't skip them very well" she giggled innocently when Izuna huffed and flopped down on the ground.

Madara shook his head at Izuna "Sure Mitsubachi" it's not like he had anything else to do, the dishes had been done up and Shikamaru would be bringing back sushi from a restaurant on Sakura's request so dinner was taken care of as well.

Nagato stared at Sakura in surprise "Mind teaching us how you teach your kids to be good like that" he sighed, the pinkette was a mistress over everything and it was truly amazing, he knew she could do a lot of things.

Sakura smiled she wished she could tell Nagato what she did but Sakura wasn't even sure what she did herself "I would if I knew how they turned out like that myself" Sakura quipped and raised her head skyward to watch Yukimaru and Kaede.

Konan giggled softly behind her hand when Nagato sulked in his chair "Kaa-chan did you see I went way up there and it wasn't even scary anymore" Kaede ran over to her and jumped into her lap chattering on about her second flight which turned out better than the first one.

"I saw and you were very brave so brave that you deserve a treat for later" Konan wanted to reward her daughter for being so good for Yukimaru and not causing any problems, in fact she hadn't even thrown a tantrum today and she usually did.

Across town Shikamaru was just finishing up his task and heading to the restaurant, when he entered the woman behind the counter was waiting for him "Here's your extra, extra, extra large order of sushi to go sir" she handed an extremely large bag over to him.

Shikamaru sighed and dug through his pockets for some ryo "That's not necessary sir, these were paid for by a friend of yours but he has asked to remain anonymous for the time being" she smiled kindly and ushered Shikamaru from the restaurant with his order.

"Huh that was weird" he held up the bag to look at it, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion either way when he got home he would be checking it over for poison, he was so focused on the bag that he missed Tsukiko rushing by him.

"Oh Kamizuru-sama what's the matter" Tsukiko gave him a weird look, he was staring intently at a bag full of food from sushi palace, when Shikamaru explained his suspicions she grew angry why would someone want to poison Sakura sensei.

"I'll check it over for you really quick" Tsukiko offered and opened all the boxes and checked them for any traces "All clean Kamizuru-sama, though I would hurry Sakura-sensei is getting a little antsy about you being gone for so long" Tsukiko grinned and hurried on her way.

Shikamaru sighed in relief and sprinted down the streets when he entered his back yard everyone was having fun "I've got food" Shikamaru called and wasn't prepared for Sakura's angry shout apparently Tsukiko hadn't been joking about Sakura being upset.

Sakura stood causing everyone to lean away from her "And Just Where Have You Been" she punctuated her words by jabbing her finger into Shikamaru's chest viciously "I've been waiting for that sushi forever" she snapped angrily.

"I'm very sorry precious gem, I'm here now and I've got plenty" Shikamaru just let Sakura get her anger out on him before pressing a soft kiss to Sakura's lips when she stared at him apologetically "It's ok no worries your eating for more than just yourself" he reassured again.

Konan glared at Nagato why couldn't her own husband be as sweet with her as Shikamaru was with Sakura apparently Mei was thinking along the same lines because she also threw her own husband a tiny glare causing the men to grumble under their breaths but agree to be sweeter.

A bright smile lit up Sakura's entire face when she saw the amount of food Shikamaru smiled and made her up a large plate before helping the kids at the picnic table, just then the rest of their guests appeared and joined in overall everyone ate their fill and had a good time.

"Still angry with me Sakura" Shikamaru asked as they reclined back on their chairs, the pinkette shook her head "That's a relief, I'll remember to hurry the next time" he grinned sheepishly and pecked her on the lips again, after dinner everyone had filtered off to do their own thing.

Yukimaru had gone in with Mitsubachi who had wanted her bath after a fun filled afternoon with another little girl her own age she was tired and wanted to go to bed, Yukimaru would be joining her because he was also exhausted.

"I'm happy everyone came over but you've been hiding something from me, that amount of food isn't something you would normally order so you better tell me the truth" Sakura demanded instantly catching Madara and Izuna's attention.

Shikamaru sighed "Well I didn't pay for it nor did I order it, when I went into the sushi palace it was ready, the woman at the counter said that a friend had put in the request and paid for it but that he wanted to remain anonymous" Shikamaru quoted word for word what she had said.

"Tsukiko checked it for poison but all of the orders were clean so I don't think whoever it is, is very bad" Shikamaru concluded his report and Sakura sighed in relief, whoever it was would eventually reveal themselves so it was a matter of time.

"Well all we can do is relax and make sure Yukimaru is prepared for the chunin exams next week" Sakura stated and cuddled into Shikamaru's arms, the sun had gone down several minutes ago the moon was out and some stars were appearing in the sky.

Madara and Izuna snuck into the house after hearing the conversation between Sakura and Shikamaru, they didn't talk about it but they were angry someone was deliberately trying to befriend Sakura without revealing himself but soon they went to sleep.

Shikamaru knew they should probably go in, Sakura could catch a cold or get sick, but sleeping under the stars were something that was very familiar to him and Sakura so a few hours underneath the blanket wasn't so bad.

Eventually though Sakura had fallen asleep so Shikamaru carefully picked her up and carried her into the house all of its current occupants were sleeping, gently he placed Sakura onto their bed and covered her up with the covers before sliding in to catch some z's himself.

Soon the next day came and so did the next and the next after that until an entire week went by, their mysterious food supplier had never showed up like Sakura expected but Shikamaru knew he was waiting for what he didn't know but the Chunin exams would either end well or end bad.


	13. The Start of the New Chunin Exams

It was the day of the new chunin exams, Yukimaru's eyes popped open when his alarm clock blared loudly through his room and so with a sigh he threw his covers from his body and stood up, then Yukimaru neatly made his bed so that it would be proper.

"Onii-sama" Mitsubachi heard her brother moving around in his room called out to him, a few moments later he responded "May I come in" Mitsubachi lightly knocked on his door, she knew that something important was going to happen today and wanted to give Yukimaru her gift.

Yukimaru hurriedly dressed in his battle yukata and made sure he had all of his weapons and gear "You can come in now Imouto-chan" Yukimaru finally allowed her in, his door creaked open and Mitsubachi jumped into his arms.

Mitsubachi took a deep breath "Kaa-chan helped me pick this out for you, since I ate half of your honey combs, I wanted to get you some more" she held out a bag to Yukimaru, who quickly opened it to find an even larger amount of neatly wrapped honey combs.

"Aww thank you Mitsubachi-chan" Yukimaru pulled Mitsubachi into a tender and affectionate hug between siblings "I love you Imouto-chan and don't forget it ok" Yukimaru pulled back, he had to tell her what was going to happen.

Mitsubachi's lips pulled down in a frown, she had known that everyone had been hiding something from her but it seems Yukimaru was going to treat her like a big girl and tell her the truth like she had wanted from the beginning.

"I'm going to become a chunin but in order for that to happen I have to leave for awhile, probably a month, so I need you to be a big girl for me and take care of the house while I'm away" Yukimaru felt terrible when Mitsubachi's eyes watered.

Mitsubachi hastily wiped her eyes "I understand Yukimaru-nii-san, I won't let you down and when you come back I'll be here waiting" her lip wobbled momentarily before Mitsubachi's purple and blue eyes reflected determination the same Kamizuru fire that all of them displayed.

"Oh I was just coming to wake you up on Sakura's request" Izuna peeked his head into the room through the open door "She says that breakfast is waiting for you on the table and that she has the run down of the entire chunin exams for you" he disappeared after that.

Yukimaru stood up properly "Come on Imouto let's go eat breakfast" he held out his hand for her and she quickly grasped on as Yukimaru led the way from his room and down the hall to the kitchen where a large spread of food was waiting on the table.

Sakura smiled when she saw her two adopted children together "Good Morning Yukimaru, Mitsubachi, I couldn't make to difficult things so it's just finger food that we all made for you together" Sakura gestured at the people scattered around the kitchen.

Breakfast was peaceful with quiet murmurs from people of good luck to Yukimaru, it was when he was getting ready to leave the house that Shikamaru and Sakura stopped him, they had a special gift to give him "What is it Kaa-chan, Otou-san" Yukimaru tilted his head in confusion.

Shikamaru took the chance to speak to his son "This was specially destined for you its a pale green blowgun with magenta darts they are laced with a sedative that releases upon impact" he explained for his son before handing the new weapon over.

"Thanks Kaa-chan, Otou-san" Yukimaru carefully stowed the weapons away that were oddly familiar to him, then he closed the door behind him and took off down the streets of the Kamizuru compound, outside the gates he met his two team mates.

Back at the house "I have to be there at the door you know that right Shikamaru, it's common practice" Sakura had rounded on Shikamaru immediately after their son had left "If I'm not there I'll be a bad sensei" Sakura explained.

Shikamaru sighed but relented after a few minutes "Alright Madara and Midori can take you, and Sakura promise me that when you come back you'll take a break please, there is only so much a person can do and you my dear have stretched yourself to thin" he took charge.

Madara flinched back in reflex "Of course Shika I promise" Sakura responded "Come on Madara help me onto Midori please" Sakura turned her bloodshot eyes and tired face onto him, and he did as she requested, soon they were out the door as well.

Izuna, Shikamaru and Mitsubachi along with all the other animal companions were all that were left in the house "Why does Madara just do everything she asks of him" he asked randomly, was Sakura really that scary, Izuna didn't think so but there was always a first time for everything.

Shikamaru chuckled "It has more to do with the rules Sakura gave him on his first night here, Madara can't physically disobey them and it gives him physical pain when he tries to" he explained for Izuna's sake.

Izuna shivered slightly he was glad that Sakura had barely given him any commands otherwise he'd probably be in the same boat as his brother, before Izuna could ask anymore though Shikamaru took Mitsubachi by the hand and led her into the library to begin her lessons.

This left Izuna to his own devices, so he headed to his brothers room and climbed the ladder to his room, he was happy that Sakura had designed this room for him but why, could it be possible that she was using his brother and him for protection.

Heading towards the building that hosted the first part of the chunin exams, the written part, were Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume, each of them were deep in conversation and taking their time walking, they had a few hours before it started anyway.

"I'm saying we should activate our Mental Connection Seal Jutsu" Tsukiko waved her hand hopefully to make her point "I mean what if we don't get seated together" she was scared that she'd end up sitting next to someone who was weird.

Yume however shut the idea down immediately "That's cheating Tsukiko and you know I've never cheated on a test I won't do it because we could get in serious trouble if we are caught" she glared at her best friend Tsukiko was being ridiculous.

Yukimaru wisely kept his mouth shut and waited for them to turn on him to get his opinion "Come on Yume what if we have to cheat just to pass the tests, I've heard some of the jonin and previous chunin saying that it was necessary to cheat" Tsukiko argued frustrated with Yume.

"I'm not cheating and that's final Tsukiko, even if it's necessary to cheat, if we can't pass the test with our own abilities then we'll just have to fail and wait until the next time the chunin exams come around" Yume turned her head stubbornly.

Yukimaru opened his mouth before snapping it shut as his female team mates completely ignored him while they argued back and forth "What's going on with them" Ijime popped up behind him with his own team mates.

"Arguing over whether or not to cheat on the written exams" Yukimaru sighed if the two girls would just ask for his opinion then the whole argument could have been resolved already but they had practically left him in the dust.

Ijime blinked his eyes and then eyed his girlfriend warily as she and Tsukiko got physical in their argument "Aren't you going to stop them, we can't go into that room looking like we've been in a fight you know" Orososhi spoke up from Kiki's side.

Yukimaru groaned of all the days for those two to have an argument it just had to be today "Alright that's enough, Tsukiko, Yume knock it off" he smoothly stepped in between the two girls and prevented them from striking each other again.

Tsukiko's grey eyes grew wide in shock, Yukimaru hardly ever intervened in their fights but apparently he had, had enough, then she grew ashamed of herself, it was the chunin exams and here she and Yume were acting like little brats again.

Yume grimaced, Yukimaru had gotten annoyed at them but the worst had yet to come as he laid into them with a lecture that would most likely make their sensei proud, if only Sakura-sensei could be here as well then that would make her day.

"Tsukiko is partially right Yume, this test requires us to cheat" Yukimaru held up his hand to stop her complaints "But, you don't have to if you don't want to, the whole point of the written exams is to test our ability to gather information" Yukimaru stopped them from talking again.

"It's a very important skill to remain undetected while we work so I'm agreeing with both of you some people don't need to get help, but I admit it would be a safety precaution to have our jutsu's activated" Yukimaru finished and waited for the complaints.

Tsukiko sighed before holding her hand out to Yume "Truce" she asked, and Yume nodded with a wide smile, they shook hands before all three of them activated their jutsu's, for a second they stood there testing the connections before all six of them continued on their way.

Inside the building "So why did you want to come here anyway" Madara was curious, what had possessed Sakura to come here, Yukimaru and his female team mates hadn't even made it into the building yet so they would most likely be waiting for awhile.

"It's a tradition, Anko-sensei did it for, Naruto, Sasuke and I and I'll do it for my own genin and pass down another old tradition" Sakura explained and hopped up and down carefully "I'll be right back" she rushed out and started to sprint down the hallway but Madara stopped her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Sakura, I thought you wanted to wait right here for those three to show up" Madara struggled to keep hold of Sakura's arm as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to finish asking whatever it was he wanted to ask her.

Sakura huffed out impatiently "Madara sometimes a girl has to go to the bathroom you know with four babies in my stomach they often like to use it for a fucking trampoline" she ground out between her teeth and Madara instantly let go so that she could go use the bathroom.

After relieving herself, Sakura washed her hands happily, then it happened as she exited the bathroom Sakura came face to face with an unknown extremely tall man wearing a sound headband, then she let out an almighty scream.

Jigoku winced that scream had been worse than what Koe could produce "Sakura-san calm down I'm here on behalf of my village to apologize for what Orochimaru did to you and your friends in the past" he bowed low.

Sakura's scream cut off and she leaned against the wall in fear that symbol was the focus of so many of her nightmares just then several people including Madara and Midori ran around the corner to see what had happened when it was clear nothing had they went back to work.

Madara grimaced and rushed to Sakura's side then he glared at the man who stood in front of her "No it's ok he didn't do anything I'm just not a big fan of that symbol he wears" Sakura placed a hand on Madara's arm to stop him from killing the man.

Jigoku took a deep breath and then removed his headband for Sakura's sake "Pardon my lapse of manners, my name is Jigoku Kane and I'm the new Leader for the sound village, also I'm your anonymous food supplier" he introduced himself awkwardly.

Sakura sighed "What have you approached me for Jigoku-san" she wanted to get this over with so that she could get back to waiting for her genin to arrive, they weren't very far away but their chakra was wavering in some form of distraction.

"I've come on behalf of my village to offer a peace treaty to all the villages especially yours Sakura-sama and I want you to know that you will always be welcome in the sound village" Jigoku bowed again to make sure Sakura understood the seriousness of his words.

Madara stared in surprise, wouldn't someone just offer a treaty to the Hokage instead of one of the villages shinobi but with Sakura, he could never be sure who was really running the village, was it Minato or Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment "I'll go with you to speak with Lord Hokage but only after I have finished my business here" Sakura righted herself and walked down the hall, her genin were in the building now so it would only be a matter of a few minutes until they appeared.

Three floors down Team 9 and Team 8 had entered the building and Tsukiko promptly attached herself to Yukimaru's side, Yume did the same, all the other genin from the other villages were scary but they wisely kept silent as they walked through the mass of 14 year olds.

It was as they started up the stairs that someone approached them, Mizu had been watching the three genin from the Leaf Village and didn't like how they acted it was the chunin exams to become adults not to be scared and whiny brats.

"Hey you three, I'd be careful how you act never know who might get offended by your actions" he called out to them in a toneless voice, Mizu didn't feel anything for them nor did he care what happened to them but he most certainly didn't want the chunin exams to get screwed up.

Yukimaru froze in place and craned his neck around to peer at the light green haired boy who had called out to him "Tsukiko, Yume, do you really need to cling onto me, not that I'd mind it any other day but seriously we need to be strong and not act like little brats" he lectured them.

Tsukiko sighed but did as Yukimaru suggested and righted herself, she wished Hoshi was here with her but he was staying outside along with Chisana and Kanpecki, Yume did the same and together they headed up the stairs.

"He was kawaii" Kasai sighed dreamily then a completely awesome idea entered her head "I'm going to make him mine before the end of the chunin exams hehehe" she giggled mischievously while Wakai rolled his eyes and Mizu shook his head in disgust.

Yume wanted to attach herself to Yukimaru's side again, right now he was the strongest of all three of them but she refrained that boy who had called out to them was right if they didn't act tough then they would be treated like they were insignificant and useless.

A second later she froze and the boy who had been walking behind her slammed into her "Hold on just a minute Yukimaru, Tsukiko there's something going on here" Yume put her finger to her lip and concentrated on the familiar feeling.

'Holy crow that's a jonin level genjutsu' Yume looked around the genjutsu hadn't been up before and it had just been set so the caster was one of the genin or a jonin trying to mess with them "It's a genjutsu a high leveled one at that" she explained for her team mates benefit.

Mizu glared that blue/red haired girl had deliberately stopped in front of him and now she claimed that there was an elaborate genjutsu "Your lying I feel no such thing stupid girl now move out of my way I happen to like being punctual" he snapped and stalked by.

Ijime tensed up no one treated his girlfriend like that but Yukimaru smoothly intervened again "Actually Yume-chan is right there is a genjutsu placed here and if you can't feel it then that's your fault your not adept at feeling them" Yukimaru helped Yume up from where she had fallen.

Tsukiko smiled fondly at Yukimaru he was so cool, she was so preoccupied with staring at her boyfriend that she missed the glare the girl on the sound genin team sent her "Come on it'll be easier if well all worked together to remove the genjutsu" Yukimaru straightened.

So as one all the genin in the building formed the hand sign to release the jutsu "Congratulations to Yume Satsujin for being the one to figure out the high level genjutsu" Kurenai appeared before the genin teams and walked straight to Yume.

Yume smiled sheepishly "It was nothing really Sakura-sensei has trained me a lot on sensing things out of the ordinary and well I felt the genjutsu go up immediately and now I know that it was you who cast it Kurenai-san" Yume stood tall in front of the previous genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai smiled Sakura had taught her students well, then she took a deep breath "Then let it be known from this day forward I pass my title of genjutsu mistress down to Yume Satsujin" Kurenai placed her hands on Yume's shoulders when the young girl stared up at her in surprise.

"That's my girl" Ijime called out causing the teen to blush but smile proudly "I really must thank Sakura-sensei for taking us under her wing and training us along side you Yukimaru, otherwise I wouldn't be with her" Ijime shook hands with Yukimaru.

Yume got a genjutsu scroll for her to use whenever she wanted before Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of rose petals "Did you see Ijime-kun, I became the new genjutsu mistress" Yume skipped happily over to her boyfriend and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

Mizu sighed and tapped his foot impatiently they were all going to be late thanks to that stupid girls stunt "Can we move on now" he snapped and glared harshly, what he didn't know was that several of the other genin wanted to shove a fist in his face for being so mean.

Kasai and Wakai followed after their team mate who was clearly angry, Tsukiko rolled her eyes as they passed by, Yukimaru sighed, he had a feeling that there going to be several more little tests like that rigged in the building.

A few moments later Wakai who was in front of Kasai but behind Mizu tripped over an invisible wire setting off a bunch of traps that had been planted in the hallway, Yukimaru ducked before tossing a regular shuriken to knock another out of the air before it hit Tsukiko.

"This is stupid why are they doing this to us" Mizu just wanted to get to the exam room and if he had to walk through all of these weapons he would do so, though Mizu didn't get very far and Tsukiko saw this and grimaced, he was just getting struck from all sides by all weapons.

"I'm going Yukimaru, even if the guy is a total jerk he doesn't deserve to die besides it doesn't look like anyone else is going to help him or stop all the traps" Tsukiko pulled her hair back in a low ponytail before looking to Yukimaru for instructions.

Yukimaru scanned the entire hallway "There on the other end of the hallway is the switch, climb the wall and go through that small area" Yukimaru explained before gesturing to the opening that had been left untouched by traps.

Tsukiko took a deep breath and concentrated her chakra to her feet and hands before crawling up the wall, wincing every so often as a stray weapon struck her, she needed to hurry or otherwise it would be to late for the light green haired teen who had been a jerk to them so far.

Jumping down on the other side was a much easier task and she quickly pulled the switch to turn off the traps, then Tsukiko ran to Mizu's side and started carefully removing the weapons imbedded into his skin then to the amazement of all the genin she started healing him.

Mizu coughed up a little blood as the grey haired girl worked on him, her chakra was soothing and warm finally Tsukiko let her healing chakra fade and Mizu sat up "Thank you" he ground out and stood up before leaving her sitting on the floor.

'What a freaking jerk' Tsukiko wanted to hit him so bad but she refrained as Yukimaru came over to help her up "Thanks Yukimaru-kun at least I know how to be grateful when people help me" Tsukiko took a dig at Mizu who glared straight at her.

Tsunade grinned from her spot those three genin of Sakura's were top of the line and probably three of the few who would actually become chunin "I must commend you a job well done Tsukiko-chan" Tsunade clapped her hands and Tsukiko spun around in surprise.

Tsukiko's mouth dropped open in shock the fifth Hokage was standing before her and she was just staring like an idiot "It was nothing really Lady Tsunade, I just did what I thought was right" she scuffed her shoe on the floor shyly.

"Regardless of what you thought was right, I pass my title of medical mistress down to you, this is the slug summoning contract I have used when I give birth I'll take you on as my apprentice" Tsunade handed over the scroll before walking through a door.

Tsukiko held the scroll in her hands before stowing it away "I can't believe Lady Tsunade is going to train me" she was in shock and it was clear to all the other genin crowded in the hallway "Is your granny nice Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko was happy and scared at the same time.

Yukimaru lightly chuckled "Nice isn't exactly the word I would use Tsukiko-chan, try scary strong and temperamental" he snickered, truthfully Grandma Tsunade could be extremely kind but she was also stern and strict when she needed to be.

Tsukiko gulped as they continued through the building, they had only gone through 3 hallways and still needed to go up 3 more flights of stairs, Kasai was behind the three Leaf Genin and staring jealously at Tsukiko she was holding her Yukimaru's hand.

Wakai was rolling his eyes whenever Kasai set her sights on someone they usually fell under her hot charm, Mizu was pissed, that was twice now that a trap had been set delaying them from reaching their destination on the 3rd floor.

"What do you think is going to happen next Yukimaru" Yume was beaming and full of happiness her aura was soothing and calmed most of the scared genin down "We still have several hallways and floors to go through do you think there is more traps set" she prodded again.

Yukimaru scanned their surroundings carefully looking for anything out of place 'I would count on there being more traps, we just don't know when or were they'll be sprung' he spoke through their connection, the light green haired boy Tsukiko had saved was getting angrier every second.

Mizu spotted the next trap before anyone else did and threw a kunai at the target of course he horribly missed but that was only because Yukimaru grabbed his arm and stopped him from hitting the target in the center like he had aimed to do.

"You have the count of three to let me go or I'll let my sensei and leader know that you treated us horribly and insulted us" Mizu smirked and eyed Yukimaru's hand that was still holding him back from getting them through this new trap.

Yukimaru sighed "Look I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down and think about this, there are more targets than just that one and I have a feeling that if all of them aren't hit at the same time just right then we won't get through at all" Yukimaru crossed his arms.

"He's right you know Mizu" Wakai came to the defense of Yukimaru and Mizu jerked his arm out of Yukimaru's grip "Now Yukimaru-san what do you suggest we all do your more familiar with these types of things" Wakai turned his onyx eyes on Yukimaru who sighed in return.

'You can do it Yukimaru-kun' Tsukiko sent the encouraging thought to her boyfriend and betrothed 'I know you can and Yume and I have absolute faith in you' she took a deep breath and released it for Yukimaru's sake because he looked scared and unsure of himself.

Yukimaru repeated Tsukiko's deep breathing technique before taking charge "Alright who of you all have perfect aim, the point of this trap is timing if we don't get it right then we'll probably have to find other means to get through" Yukimaru called out.

Several of the genin from other villages and his own team mates raised their hands before readying their kunai on Yukimaru's order "On the count of three release your kunai's, One, Two, Three, Throw" he let his own kunai sail straight into the target and ducked down on reflex.

"You did it Yukimaru" Tsukiko breathed out everyone had hit the targets at the same time so they passed the test, when Yukimaru stood up she pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'm proud of you boyfriend of mine" she smiled proudly at Yukimaru who grinned sheepishly.

Ibiki who would once again be the proctor for the written exams entered the hall from a hidden doorway "I admit I'm surprised I never thought that Anko's brat would have such exceptional brats of her own" he smirked down at Yukimaru.

"I'm getting younger but I'm also getting tired of being head of the torture and interrogation unit, when you get older I want you as one of my anbu and my right hand you've got a keen eye for hidden information and the team could use you" Ibiki slapped Yukimaru proudly on the back.

Yukimaru blinked this was the man Anko-san called scarface, Ibiki Morino was so cool and not to mention the guy had just admitted that he wanted him not anyone else as one of his personal anbu down at the torture and interrogation unit.

"Thank's Morino-san that means a lot coming from one of Sakura-sensei's precious people" Yukimaru bowed his head and Ibiki gave him a rough pat on the head before he left to get back to setting up the room.

After that the genin passed through many other tests until they finally made it to the 3rd floor where the test was being held, in the hall was three familiar forms "Sakura-sensei" Tsukiko spotted Sakura first and ran over to her.

"Congratulations on passing the first round my little genin but your hardships aren't over, when you grow up and have genin of your own remember my words and actions here" Sakura started she had 30 minutes with her genin and it wouldn't take her that long.

"When ever the going gets rough help each other up, you are all each other has out in the field, Yume with your strong sense of enemy will help you get away from anything" Sakura turned her emerald eyes full of pride onto the girl who had come a long way since she became a genin.

"Tsukiko with your strong sense of justice and just doing what's right, you'll thrive under Lady Tsunade's tutelage make your mark on this world and hold onto it viciously because people will try to take it away from you" Sakura smiled at her son's betrothed before moving on.

"And you my own son, I saved you from the clutches of an evil man, and here you stand before me as a genin and soon to be chunin, your quick thinking and passion to protect your loved ones I passed onto you along with your father" Sakura pulled them into a tight hug.

"When you have a team of your own remember this tradition stand before this door and wait for you genin so that you can pass on inspirational words" Sakura finished before climbing onto Midori with Madara's help and then moved out of the genin's way so they could go forth.

When the door shut behind the genin, Sakura dabbed her eyes with a cloth and blew her nose, being pregnant made you more emotional, though she supposed even if she hadn't of been pregnant, she would have still cried during this moment.

Jigoku and a women with white hair and silver eyes appeared "We should go speak with your Hokage now and forgive me this is Koe Shimashita, the sensei over Wakai, Kasai and Mizu" Jigoku introduced the woman to the others.

"Actually do you mind if we hold the meeting at Sakura's house, her husband has specifically requested she come back the minute she was done" Madara took charge Sakura was laying heavily on Midori and on the verge of falling asleep.

Koe nodded she would remain level headed they were the ones who had asked in the first place so a change in meeting place wasn't that bad, Jigoku gestured for them to lead the way and they headed back to the Kamizuru compound.

Shikamaru sighed "I told you not to overdo yourself" he saw how tired Sakura looked now "What did she do to look like that" Shikamaru pointedly asked Madara, he had sent the man to watch over his wife not let the woman do as she pleased.

Madara cringed "Sat on Midori stood for a little while, went to the bathroom and then sat on the floor, before chatting with her genin and that guy didn't help anything by scaring her" Madara jerked his thumb at Jigoku who stood awkwardly in the room.

"I'm going to go get Minato, they aren't bad it was just a shock to Sakura to see the symbol of their headbands" Madara whispered and helped Shikamaru place Sakura on the couch where she hummed softly as Mitsubachi cuddled into her side.

Shikamaru groaned why was the world out to destroy Sakura "Listen Sakura is very tired and needs her rest so this meeting needs to be short" he turned his gaze onto the two adults from sound village, Sakura's past nightmare.

"I don't see a problem with keeping this meeting short" Koe shrugged truthfully she wanted to go to the tower in the middle of the forest and wait for her genin to arrive, this years chunin exams were vastly different than several years ago.

A few minutes later Minato arrived with Madara, seeing this Sakura sat up with a yawn "Everyone please take a seat, so that we can get this meeting started" Shikamaru took charge, Sakura really needed to take a nap.

Minato took a seat next to Sakura and Mitsubachi clambered into Madara's lap "Alright like I've already told Sakura-sama, I on the behalf of the reformed sound village and as their new leader I've come to apologize for Orochimaru's past transgressions" Jigoku started.

"We realize that we are asking a lot of you Lord Hokage but I would like to offer a peace treaty to the Leaf Village so that our villages may prosper together" Jigoku fell silent waiting for someone else to talk, he really wanted to repair the damage that was dealt to this village by Orochimaru.

Sakura took a deep breath the man Jigoku wasn't lying he was truly repentant of what Orochimaru had done to her home and to her, the snake had specifically targeted her and tried to destroy her entire world there was just one question she wanted to ask.

"Why, why are you trying so hard to save and protect an already doomed village" Sakura raised her head and stared right at Jigoku his answer would give her the answer she needed on whether or not the new village would be a threat to her world.

Koe prepared to snap but Jigoku shushed her "Because Lady Sakura, doomed as it might be it gives us people who have been abandoned and sold for nefarious purposes a home, and while it might not be much now, it does have it's strong point" Jigoku stated fondly.

"I know not a lot of people like the sound village, but with proper training and a firm hand the shinobi of the village can reformed, I want to protect them so that they can learn to trust again and I want to save them so they know that they aren't alone anymore" Jigoku finished.

Sakura smiled fondly and turned her head sideways to look at Minato "Then you have a deal, if you would come with me we can negotiate the details of the treaty in my office" the blonde took Sakura's cue, if she trusted them so could he.

"And now for you Sakura, your going to lounge around in bed and do nothing except for maybe read, I'll take Mitsubachi out to train a little bit then Madara will make lunch, Mei and Ay will be over with their twins for dinner so I'll make dinner" Shikamaru stared at Sakura sternly.

Sakura sulked "Alright fine" she pouted but made her way down the hall to her bedroom, she would probably fall asleep the minute she got into the bed, Shikamaru knew that already and that's why he had taken charge again.

Madara softly chuckled as Sakura trudged down the hall, while Shikamaru led Mitsubachi outside to train for awhile until it was lunch time, Madara having nothing to do went around cleaning up the house a bit so that it would be spotless for the guests Izuna joined in as well.

Back in the building when the door closed behind Team 9 and 8, Tsukiko tensed up feeling the strong chakra's littered about the room, those weren't genin level chakra's or even chunin "You feel it to huh" Yukimaru noticed Tsukiko's wary expression.

"Oh just get the hell out of my way would ya" Mizu shoved his way through the two teens and stomped over to an empty desk and sat down, this whole thing was ridiculous, everyone he had come across had glared at him because of his village and a stupid vendetta from long ago.

'Humph stupid jerk' Tsukiko wanted to shout but she kept the comment bottled up, it was no wonder he kept getting glared at, he wasn't very nice 'Can you believe him Yukimaru-kun' she sent the thought to Yukimaru who silently groaned.

'Come on Tsukiko, Yume, let's go over there so that we aren't in the way and not the focus of everyone's attention Yukimaru pointed his finger over to an empty corner and the two girls trailed after him silently, it was creepy how all the others just stared at them.

'As for your question, just ignore him Tsukiko-chan it's not worth it and I for one won't do what the others are doing, he's probably just angry because everyone is glaring at them for no reason' Yukimaru explained mentally before sitting down at the desk.

Yume sighed, Ijime was way on the other side of the room 'What's the matter Yume-chan' Tsukiko heard the sigh and turned her dark grey eyes onto her best friend, one of the first friends she had ever made in fact.

'I wish Ijime were over here with me, you've got Yukimaru so I'm just feeling a little left out, don't worry about it to much Tsukiko' Yume explained sullenly and looked across the room where Ijime was quietly chatting with his team mates.

Yukimaru pulled Yume into a side hug before clasping both of his team mates hands in his own "What ever happens team mates and friends forever" this he whispered aloud it was something that couldn't be said in the thoughts.

"Pffffttttt" came the unexpected laugh "Hey Kids want to see a cool trick" a 15 year old genin appeared in front of them, he was from the hot water village, that Yukimaru's uncle used to be a part of from a long long time ago.

Tsukiko eyed the older boy warily, he was one of the ones who didn't feel like he could be a genin "No thank you, besides it's against the rule to show off in the exam room" Tsukiko politely turned him down, and held Yukimaru's hand tighter.

"Oh come on cutie pie" he leaned against her desk "It's really really cool, much cooler than that little boy your holding hands with" the guy tried again quickly insulting Yukimaru and Tsukiko reacted badly to the insult.

Tsukiko pressed her lips together angrily but it wasn't she who responded "She said she's not interested so please back off" Yukimaru stared the older boy down "And she's not available, I'm in an arranged marriage with her so just go on your way" Yukimaru sat back in his seat.

The 15 year old nearly spoke up again if it hadn't been for his team mates calling him back over to their seats all the way across the room 'Thank you Yukimaru' Tsukiko sulked quietly in her seat, it felt like everyone was always protecting her or coming to her defense.

Yukimaru gazed around the room again, he was not use to this many people 'Don't mention it and I know how you feel' he scanned his surroundings several more times, Yukimaru was doing this so subtly that no one but his two team mates knew he was.

Back at the house Shikamaru was attempting to instruct Mitsubachi on skipping rocks but since she was so good at it anyway she didn't really need his help at all "This is a basic of perfecting your aim Mitsubachi-chan" Shikamaru threw his rock across the river and it hit the target.

Mitsubachi pouted Kaa-chan let her always practice with a kunai granted a dull one but a kunai none the less, but Mitsubachi aimed her rock and then let it sail across the river to hit the target in the dead center unlike Shikamaru who only hit one of the outer rings.

Shikamaru sighed of course Mitsubachi was the better shot between the two of them "Alright you can practice with a kunai" he relented when Mitsubachi held out her hand "You practice I'm going to sit right here" he plopped down on the ground after he gave her a pouch of kunai.

Madara who had been practicing his punches on a dummy spotted Mitsubachi pouting while holding an extremely dulled kunai when she spied him watching her, she snuck quietly over to him a question in her eyes "Hello Mitsubachi anything I can do for you" Madara asked.

"Would you teach me how to punch and kick a dummy otou-san doesn't understand that my aim is perfect already and no matter how much I practice it's not going to get any better" Mitsubachi peered up at him with a cute pout and Madara couldn't resist.

Madara chuckled softly before sitting down on the ground "Here let's pull that hair up and out of the way okay" he pointed to the spot in front of him, when Mitsubachi was settled he took a hair band from around his wrist and deftly pulled Mitsubachi's hair back and up before tying it.

"Alright the first thing you want to know about taijutsu is everyone has their own stance, I'll run through a list of stances for you and then you try to find which one your more comfortable repeating" Madara started moving through different stances for Mitsubachi.

Izuna shook his head the tiny girl didn't have to say anything and she already had Madara wrapped around her tiny little fingers, then he spied Shikamaru over by the river napping 'Talk about irresponsible parenting' Izuna rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru snickered, what Izuna and Madara didn't know was that he was still very much awake, the minute Mitsubachi had tried to sneak off Shikamaru had known, but now that Madara was helping her, he could relax while keeping an eye on her not that they knew.

Mitsubachi pulled her hand behind her back and lowered the other "Oh Madara-san I think I found my stance" she adjusted it a little at Madara's request before he deemed it perfect, then Mitsubachi struck the dummy with her palm only to get a little cut on her hand.

Madara tensed when Mitsubachi gave a little yell when she showed him what happened he breathed a sigh of relief "Hang on Mitsubachi-chan I'll fix that for you" he squatted down and pulled out tweezers to remove the splinter of wood in her hand before wrapping it.

"What if it happens again" Mitsubachi eyed the bandage on her hand "I don't like getting cuts on my hand it hurts and it's not a very nice feeing" Mitsubachi softly complained, maybe when Kaa-chan woke up she could ask for a pair of spare gloves.

Madara patted his pouch, he knew that he had a pair of extra regular gloves somewhere "Aha" he pulled them out triumphantly "Now that won't happen anymore Mitsubachi" he handed them over and Mitsubachi pulled them on.

After that Madara had Mitsubachi strike the wood dummy again only this time she continued "This is much easier now Madara-san" Mitsubachi smiled up at Madara when she flopped against the dummy tiredly.

"Have you tried practicing with your bee summons yet" Madara questioned and Mitsubachi shook her head "Well maybe after Sakura wakes up you can convince Shikamaru to help you practice" Madara eyed the man who still lay by the river.

"Actually Mitsubachi isn't ready for that yet" Sakura wearing a long pink flowy dress stepped out the back door, she glowed in the sunlight "Any Shikamaru stop faking that your asleep, we need to get to the tower I've already packed for us" Sakura glared at her husband.

Shikamaru groaned only Sakura had ever seen through his actions "All the animals going with us" he sat up and stared at her in confusion when Sakura shook her head before he could ask what was going on Sakura started explaining.

"Shikamaru only the sensei's are required, so that means, myself and don't worry I'll relax and you can drop by, and I'm taking Madara and Midori with me, you've got work to do" Sakura laughed softly when Mitsubachi pouted.

First it was Yukimaru now it was her Kaa-chan and Madara "Mitsubachi will go stay with Hidan and Suzumebachi, and you can come with Shikamaru on days he drops by but this is a really important time" Sakura turned her attention onto the little girl.

Mitsubachi needed to do something and fast "Can Otou-san help me get set up in the academy I want to go to school" she rushed out really fast, Mitsubachi knew that Yukimaru had enrolled when he was 7 but some kids got enrolled when they were 5.

Sakura's eyes grew wide then she shifted her attention onto Shikamaru who shrugged "Well alright but it will probably be after school let's out and your still going to be staying with your aunt and uncle" Sakura firmly put her foot down.

Mitsubachi nodded she liked Hibiki and Auntie Suzumebachi and Uncle Hidan, Sakura handed her a bag and Izuna took her hand she could have walked up the street by herself but she didn't want to plus it was nice holding someones hand.

"Alright Madara take hold of my arm, Shikamaru you mind getting us there" Sakura passed the bags she had packed over to Madara before he took her arm in his hand, next thing he knew was that they were in a strange building somewhere in the Leaf Village.

Back inside the exam room Wakai had heard enough it was truly upsetting that no one would give them a chance just because they were from the sound village, so Wakai stood from his seat and stomped over to Yukimaru despite Kasai's glare.

"My name is Wakai Sheishosen and I challenge you to a fight" Wakai slapped his hand down on Yukimaru's desk "Your one of the strongest genin in the room and if I can beat you maybe we of the sound village will get the damn respect we deserve" he snapped.

Yukimaru groaned, Wakai was going about this entirely wrong you don't get respect by challenging people "I'm sorry I refuse besides it's against the rules to fight unsupervised Wakai-san" Yukimaru stated calmly.

"To bad I don't care about the rules right now, it's not fair that we of the sound village gets treated unfairly in this village when it wasn't even our fault" Wakai yanked out a kunai and jabbed it in Yukimaru's direction.

Outside the exam room, Anko had peaked in to check on the genin only to find a fight in the works "HOLD IT FIGHTING IS AGAINST THE RULES UNLESS SOMEONE SUPERVISES" she shouted scaring half the 14 and 15 year olds in the room.

Yukimaru sighed in relief he didn't really want to fight this Wakai guy "Then proctor-san I challenge this guy to a fight" Wakai spoke up before he could relax, and Yukimaru sighed loudly it was ridiculous, not to mention a major waste of time.

Anko peered at Yukimaru's reluctant expression but to be honest she wanted to see the kid in a fight "Alright but on my grounds, no killing no maiming and definitely no weapons, taijutsu spar only" Anko set the rules for the fight and had the genin make some room for the two.

Wakai smirked smugly and took his stance while Yukimaru stood in front of him completely relaxed "You think you Leaf Ninja are so tough but I'll prove that I can beat you" Wakai shouted loudly, his usual temperament gone.

Yukimaru shook his head but dodged the punch Wakai sent at his head, Yukimaru didn't really want to waste anytime on this so with a few quick jabs to Wakai's wrists to disable them, Yukimaru flipped the boy over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

Anko called it but Yukimaru had some advice to give to Wakai "Instead of trying to fight your way to the top try making amends another way, by befriending us" Yukimaru helped Wakai to his feet and then sat down in his desk.

"Nice job there brat, in fact your quite the powerhouse just like your mother was when she was your age" Anko slapped him on the back roughly and then exited the room, the fight was over and she didn't think anyone else would try anything.

Back in the room Kasai was in awe, that boy had beat Wakai hands down and he hadn't even used excessive force on her team mate "Stop it Kasai that guys a jerk and besides you heard him, he and that girl the grey haired one are betrothed" Wakai sulked in his seat.

"Your just sore that he beat you hands down and he barely had to do anything" Kasai stuck her tongue out at Wakai before turning her head to stare at Yukimaru again, he was cool and strong not to mention he had pretty eyes and a good sense of style.

Mizu turned in his seat "Both of you knock it off, Kasai stop drooling over him and Wakai I can't believe you would try to break the rules like that I'm severely disappointed in both of you" Mizu glared around the room when he finished.

'Those guys are jerks Yukimaru-kun' Tsukiko couldn't believe how horrible those kids were 'Don't pay them anymore attention I don't think they will bother us anymore' she huffed and leaned her head on Yukimaru's shoulder they had been waiting forever.

At Hidan and Suzumebachi's house "Hibiki sit still please" Mitsubachi had been tasked with the responsibility of watching her cousin and it was proving to be much harder than she thought it would be as he kept squirming around.

"Nooooooo" Hibiki struggled in Mitsubachi's arms "Noooooo, let go, go, go, go" he huffed out before pouting up at the slightly older girl, because she had somewhat trained, it was easier to hold onto the little boy.

Mitsubachi swiped her damp hair out of her face, she had gotten a bath with Hibiki but now Auntie Suzumebachi was cooking lunch, usually they got lunch much later but since Hidan had a mission they were all going to sit down and have lunch earlier before he left.

"Auntie how come Kaa-chan is always helping other people, for what reason did she take me in and does she really love me and onii-sama" Mitsubachi asked suddenly, the reason for doing so was because she wanted to get other peoples opinions on her Kaa-chan.

Suzumebachi smiled fondly "Well that's just her mothers blood flowing through her veins, your grandmother Yukina, my sister was her birth mother and Yukina was always helping people as well though not to the extent that Sakura does" she explained to her adorable little niece.

"The reason Sakura pushes herself so much to help others is because of what she is, Sakura is special for reasons I can't explain yet, and for your other question, she took you in because you needed a home" Suzumebachi tapped her lip in thought.

"If she hadn't you probably would have been put in an orphanage and stuck there for a long time Mitsubachi-chan, same with Yukimaru, the minute Sakura saved him she became possessive over him" she smiled brightly before pouring herself another cup of tea.

Suzumebachi took a small sip before lightly chopping up some vegetables "Let's just say if anyone tried to take you away from her you'd find out just how much Sakura loves you and Yukimaru" she finally let out and Mitsubachi smiled sheepishly.

"Can I ask my own question Mitsubachi-chan" Suzumebachi tossed her vegetables in the pot of stew before turning around to look down at her niece, when Mitsubachi nodded she spoke "Why the doubt Mitsubachi" Suzumebachi enquired gently.

Mitsubachi stared in horror was that what she had been portraying "Auntie I don't have any doubt about Kaa-chan, I just wanted to know what other people though about her" she admitted sheepishly the last thing she wanted to do is make other people think she doubted her mother.

"I love Kaa-chan very much, and ever since I came here she's taken very good care of me, I don't remember my other parents but what I do know is I never want to go back" Mitsubachi declared "Because I'm going to be Hokage someday" she vowed suddenly.

Hidan who had been drinking water spat it out causing Hibiki to clap his hands excitedly "Sounds like Naruto doesn't it" he turned his attention on Suzumebachi who looked just as confused as he did but she nodded in answer to his question.

"I'm sure you will sweetie but for now it's lunch time" Suzumebachi announced and started doling out bowls full of the stew she had cooked before sitting Hibiki in his highchair to feed him, Mitsubachi was very good at holding onto little kids which made it easier on her.

"See you sometime tonight Suzumebachi" Hidan pecked her on the lips before disappearing out the door, heading straight for the gates, maybe someday he would have a genin team of his own, he wanted to try it but for now he would focus on taking care of his family.

Suzumebachi immediately turned to the two kids "Alright what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon" she wanted to know if she could relax or if she had to run around after them while trying to get them to behave.

"I think we'll just sit here and play with the blocks Auntie, I'll watch over Hibiki you go ahead and relax you shouldn't be doing so much because of the baby you have in your tummy" Mitsubachi pulled out the blocks before taking Hibiki's hand and pulling them to the center of the room.

Suzumebachi scratched her head in confusion but lay down on the couch after pulling out a book and making sure her tea was still nearby, all while wondering what the heck Sakura did to get her children to behave maturely.

"Mitsubachi-chan can we knock them down when we are done" Hibiki enquired innocently he liked his cousins very much not to mention they always played with him when they came over so he never got bored when they were around.

Mitsubachi smiled brightly "Of course Hibiki-kun" she giggled softly, it was because she didn't want to disturb Suzumebachi and have her stop reading, Mitsubachi placed another block on top of the last one and let Hibiki take his turn.

Suzumebachi peered over her book, it was impossible to read especially when there was very little noise being made from the 4 and 5 year old "You know you two don't have to be quiet right" she sat her book on the table to peer at the two children.

Hibiki started making loud noises but Mitsubachi quickly hushed him "Yes we do Auntie it would be wrong of us to make noises while you are trying to relax and read" Mitsubachi explained and Suzumebachi sighed in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure little kids aren't supposed to be that mature so why do you act like that Mitsubachi-chan" Suzumebachi enquired and waited for the girls answer surely it would just be something inane and random but what she got was neither.

Mitsubachi took a deep breath "Onii-sama says we need to be good for Kaa-chan and not give her any problems, I want my sisters and brother to come into this world safely with no complications" she rattled out to Suzumebachi's surprise.

"And I always want to be good, I've got a home, a new family and friends, I'm going to school tomorrow I want to be the Hokage someday like grandpa Hashi, Uncle Tobi and grandma Tsuna" Mitsubachi continued her explanation, she would be the best kunoichi in the world.

Suzumebachi smiled but grabbed her book back up to begin reading again, if Mitsubachi wanted to insist on being quiet she wouldn't complain, several minutes later a soft crash sounded and she peeked over her book to see that the stack of blocks had been knocked over.

An hour later Mitsubachi let out a yawn this caused Hibiki to do the same, usually he took his nap much later in the day which made him have more energy when he woke "Auntie can we take a nap now" Mitsubachi yawned again and Hibiki leaned heavily against her side.

Suzumebachi looked up and then at the clock, the two kids looked exhausted usually she tried to get Hibiki to take a nap later on in the day "Sure come on I'll get you settled in bed" she set her book to the side again before carefully standing.

She led the two kids down the hall to the bedroom then helped them into bed, a few minutes later both children were out like a light, Suzumebachi decided to take a nap herself and crawled into bed as well, soon she was snoring as well.

Back in the exam room, Mizu was getting angrier and angrier "Oh come on people, the exams were supposed to start hours ago this is getting ridiculous" he shouted and stood up, all while stomping his foot, Mizu was tired of waiting.

Yukimaru grimaced and looked at the teams from his home and then most of the other villages, only the team from the sound village had caused any problems and they wondered why people didn't like them very much he almost spoke up but Ibiki appeared a moment later.

Tsukiko saw Yukimaru cringe and looked up just in time to see Ibiki give Mizu a creepy smile, she and Yume shivered, across the room Mizu flinched back in fear "Little boy I suggest you shut your mouth and sit down" Ibiki sneered it was no wonder nobody liked them.

"No I won't I want to get this stupid written exam over with but you Leaf Shinobi keep interfering with that, this exam was supposed to start hours ago and I'm tired of waiting" Mizu shouted back only to whimper in fear as killing intent wafted off of Ibiki.

Yukimaru clenched his eyes shut before standing from his seat, Tsukiko and Yume followed him "Ibiki-san, Mizu-san is right we are all tired of waiting and normally I wouldn't complain" here Yukimaru paused to give Mizu a light glare.

"But I know this is a test of some kind to figure out how we all get along or how long we can remain patient so I think it's best if we all remained quiet for a little while longer" Yukimaru finished and sat down next to Mizu while Ibiki smirked, Sakura's brat was top of the line.

Mizu rolled his eyes Leaf Shinobi were freaking morons but he fell silent at Ibiki's command "Good now we have a few more things to do before the exams begin" Ibiki sneered around the room before throwing Yukimaru a smirk and Yukimaru returned it with a smile.

Outside the exam room "So how do you think we should go about this" Anko asked, most of the genin were pretty obedient but those sound genin were fools, if they kept acting like they were, then they wouldn't get very far.

"Well since we are doing things differently this year, I suggest we pair the sound team up with Sakura's brats" Ibiki suggested simply, hopefully by the time they made it to the tower in the center of the forest those sound brats will have calmed down some.

Anko snickered "You know Yukimaru is a tough little kid what happens if those sound brats piss him off" Anko smirked, she didn't know that Yukimaru had, had his power sealed away and that it only worked on tailed beasts and not on normal humans.

They quickly hashed out the rest of the details and Ibiki entered the room "Pipe down and Listen up I'm your proctor for this exam, thank you for waiting patiently and the written exams will now begin you have an hour" Ibiki passed out the tests and assigned genin their seats.

Tsukiko sighed she was stuck next to the sound genin girl, Kasai kept trying to peek at her answers and it was pissing her off so Tsukiko put up the folder to block her sheet and filled out the rest of the answers thanks to Yukimaru helping her on the ones she didn't know.

Soon all of the genin were done, and Anko burst through the window like she had done all those years ago "Alright you genin brats follow me to the forest of death" she snickered and led all of the teams to the forest in the middle of the village.

"Yukimaru what the hell is that place" Yume had never seen this forest before and she had run all over the freaking village chasing down cats on the Hokage's request "It's scary" Yume huddled into Yukimaru's side.

Yukimaru had heard stories of this place from his mother "We'll be fine Yume, Tsukiko we have to be strong" he lectured and the girls straightened up "Besides the worst that could happen is getting lost" Yukimaru gulped softly and stared at the imposing forest.

After that the genin were paired up and placed in front of a gate, all of them were quiet as they waited the minute the gate opened up the sound team raced off leaving behind team 9 even though they were supposed to stay together and the screaming began.


	14. Forest of Death

Tsukiko shivered lightly before sprinting forward to catch up with the sound team they were all supposed to stick together, when she and her team mates found the others Mizu was missing and the girl on the team was crying.

"Yume I'm sorry but your going to have to come with me" Asuma appeared behind the blue/red haired teen and covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't scream Asuma transported them to somewhere in the middle of the forest far, far away.

Yume spun around "Asuma-san what is going on" then she spotted Mizu sulking in a corner "Is this some kind of test to figure out how much pressure we can take" she sighed but sat down Yukimaru and Tsukiko would come for her and that she was sure of.

Asuma chuckled "Just wait here patiently your team mates will come along shortly" then he left through a door and it clicked closed, no matter what neither of them were going to be getting out of that room on their own.

"They won't come you know, my team mates no better than to abandon the mission and come looking for me" Mizu spoke up suddenly, he sounded extremely smug and Yume wanted to punch his face in but she remained silent.

Back in the forest Yukimaru was scanning their surroundings, so far two of their team had disappeared which meant that they were down to four people everyone except for him was chattering loudly and it was extremely irritating.

"Alright all three of you just be quiet" Yukimaru snapped and Tsukiko pressed her lips together, her heart was pounding in fear, why was someone specifically targeting them all the time "Now we have to figure out what to do" he sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

Kasai huffed loudly "Whatever we are so not going looking for Mizu this is a mission and we have to complete it without Mizu" she turned her back on the others and took Wakai by the hand and tried to stomp off into the forest.

"Are you two idiots, this is no mission it's a test and besides if all three of you sound people don't show up they won't let you in to the next round" Tsukiko spoke up, she had read the rules of the chunin exam it was either you enter as a three man team or you don't enter at all.

Wakai groaned in horror and jerked his hand out of Kasai's "I'm sorry Kasai but I refuse to fail just because Mizu wants us to obey stupid rules, and for what it's worth Yukimaru I'm sorry about earlier you know about the fight" Wakai sat down.

Kasai sighed but sat next to her remaining team mate then looked to Yukimaru "Kanpecki can you pick up Yume's scent anywhere" Yukimaru turned his attention on his companion, when Kanpecki shook his head Yukimaru sighed.

"Sorry Master Yukimaru" Kanpecki leaned his massive head on Yukimaru's shoulder "A familiar scent is mixed in with Yume's though, that's all I can tell you" he focused his brown eyes on his masters face who looked happy about the news.

Yukimaru grinned, so that's who he had felt "I know who took our team mates, it was Asuma-san they are probably locked somewhere in this forest and that's the goal of the chunin exams" Yukimaru snapped his fingers, they needed to come up with an elaborate plan.

"It's a test to see if we can come up with an elaborate plan to get our team mates back from supposed danger" Tsukiko stood up and did a little victory dance, Yukimaru chuckled softly and she sat back down embarrassed about what she had just done.

Wakai sighed they would never get their team mate back with these two in charge before he could speak up Yukimaru started doling out orders "I think we should walk in that direction until night time" he stood and helped Tsukiko up.

"Hey your not in charge here we are" Kasai was totally not going to follow these two leaf genin it was their fault they were in this mess in the first place so for compensation she and Wakai were going to be in charge for the duration of this part of the chunin exams.

Tsukiko ground her teeth in frustration "Excuse me but who do you think you are, it's no wonder people don't like you, look at how you act you blame us but really we are only retaliating for what you do to us" she snapped out practically breathing fire.

"Not to mention STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND HE IS MINE AND I'M IN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE WITH HIM" Tsukiko shrieked then she took several calming breaths before starting in again with a lecture Sakura would be proud of.

"Look you want people to stop treating you badly then stop treating others the same way, do unto others what you want others to do unto you it's as easy as that make friends not enemies everything else will come easier after that" Tsukiko huffed out before turning away.

Yukimaru sighed it had only been a matter of time before someone snapped but it seems as if Tsukiko had gotten through to the two sound genin as they grew silent "Come on we want to find a good place to rest tonight" he took charge and led the others forward through the tree's.

Truthfully they had made to much noise and Yukimaru knew they were being watched and wanted to get out of that area, a couple hours later Kasai started complaining and Yukimaru swung around it was ridiculous why couldn't any of them be quiet.

"Stop your complaining and ride on Kanpecki for a bit but I swear if you make one more sound all of us could die, we are being watched, I don't know by who or why" Yukimaru hissed out and Kasai and Wakai quickly climbed onto Kanpecki like ordered and kept silent.

Tsukiko clutched Chisana closer, she had been left behind when Yume was taken, the poor usagi was shaking in fear, Tsukiko's senses were on high alert, thanks to Sakura-sensei's training she could keep that up all day and even some more.

Suddenly Yukimaru came to a screeching halt and the others stopped as well 'What is it Yukimaru-kun' Tsukiko sent the thought 'Yume can you hear me' she had an idea and sent a thought to Yume who replied a few minutes later.

'I can hear you alright and let me tell you I want to hit this arrogant jerk' Yume huffed in her thoughts and Tsukiko giggled softly 'But really we are alright, Asuma-san locked the door so we can't get out' Yume sulked and then the connection faded.

Yukimaru focused chakra into his eyes to see further what he saw made him hastily pull out his new weapon and it's darts, a dull thud sounded off in the distance and Yukimaru ran forward "It's just a gigantic bug" he kicked it in relief.

Kasai opened her mouth to scream but Wakai slapped his hand over her mouth "Let's just keep going this forest is freaky' a chill ran up his spine as he spoke and Yukimaru ushered the group forward again so that they could gain more distance.

'Oh Yukimaru, I contacted Yume through our mental connection, she said she's fine and that Mizu is with her' Tsukiko pushed the thought towards Yukimaru and he gave a small imperceptible nod to let her know that he understood.

A few hours later Yukimaru pulled the group to another stop, he scanned the surroundings before deeming the clearing safe "Tsukiko start setting up the perimeter and traps" Yukimaru ordered and Tsukiko disappeared into the forest.

"Wakai-san how good are you at catching fish" Yukimaru turned his attention on Wakai who grimaced, but Kasai waved her hand "Alright then, Kasai-san you go to the river over there and catch 8 fish, Wakai-san you go gather berries from that bush" Yukimaru sent them off.

He dug the fire pit before making roasting sticks soon the fire was blazing, Tsukiko came back, and he stood to go make sure everything was right before picking some herbs for the fish, when he got back Tsukiko had speared the fish.

Yukimaru sprinkled the herbs and then set the fish around the fire while passing around berries for everyone to eat until the fish were ready several minutes later they were cooked thoroughly and everyone dug in, when they were finished Yukimaru stood.

Tsukiko watched Yukimaru in confusion, that disappeared when she realized what he was doing "Ninja Art: Bat Summoning Jutsu" Yukimaru stated and slammed his hand on a tree five little bats appeared and Yukimaru started doling out orders.

"Kisa, Lira, Mana, Eiki, Asano" Yukimaru greeted "Kisa-chan I need you to trace this scent for me" Yukimaru held out the hair tie Yume left behind at his house once, the little bat scented the hair tie then flapped her wings and took off into the sky headed in the direction they had been going.

"Lira, Mana, Eiki and Asano will be night watch screech if anything happens" Yukimaru gave the others a different task "Tsukiko you will take first watch, then Wakai, Kasai and myself we'll trade off every 3 hours" Yukimaru finished.

Kasai wanted to complain she didn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night but she wisely kept silent and laid down on the cold hard ground, neither she or Wakai had a sleeping bag or a mat to lay on so they would freeze thankfully they had a fire.

Yukimaru was glad he had packed a few extra sleeping bags just in case "Here we need to put out the fire, bats don't like light not to mention anyone who's watching will have perfect sight of us if the fire is going" he explained and handed over the two sleeping bags.

Wakai felt ashamed, they had been nothing but cruel to these people and here they were going out of their way to help them "Thanks Yukimaru-san" he accepted the sleeping bag and curled up in it Kasai did the same and soon both of them were sleeping.

"Go on to sleep Yukimaru" Tsukiko placed a cover over her shoulders as she sat in her sleeping bag, she could handle herself for a few hours, Tsukiko kind of missed going out on a mission and sleeping under the stars but hopefully with the upgrade in rank that would happen more.

Yukimaru curled up in his sleeping bag, Kanpecki and Hoshi were huddled together while Chisana cuddled next to Tsukiko, he quickly fell asleep leaving Tsukiko the only one awake, it was creepy but it wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

"Is Mistress Yume truly going to be ok" Chisana spoke up for the first time that day, she was terrified that she was going to lose her mistress and be alone again, worst case scenario was that she would be eaten by horrible people.

Tsukiko tilted her head down "Yume is fine we just have to come up with a plan hopefully Yukimaru has some sort of plan" Tsukiko had complete faith in her boyfriend, she always had and she wouldn't start doubting him now, he would get Yume and Mizu back safely.

Chirping noises sounded throughout the forest and Tsukiko sighed in relief noise meant that no danger was around she had more than enough energy but really all she wanted was to get out of this creepy forest, why on earth did the chunin exams have to be taken in here.

A few hours later Tsukiko nudged Wakai awake "Huh what is it my turn already" he yawned but sat up and watched Tsukiko lay down in her sleeping bag to sleep 'This really freaking sucks' Wakai sulked in his thoughts.

In the small house that Yume and Mizu had been locked in neither occupants had gone to sleep yet, Mizu didn't trust Yume and vice versa "Oh this is ridiculous you know that right just get some damn freaking sleep" Yume snapped and curled up on the couch.

Mizu sneered but took the opposite couch to go to sleep, it was going to be a long few days that was for sure "Why are you guys so mean" Yume randomly asked from the couch she had taken, Yume wanted to get to the bottom of their cruelness.

"Why are you leaf guys so stupid" Mizu snapped back and tried to ignore her but Yume's question bothered him for the better part of an hour "Fine we came here to make amends but nobody wants to give us a chance" he grumbled out.

Yume sighed "You know respect doesn't come easy, you have to prove you want it, but by acting like you are it means you don't care one little bit about whether or not you make amends" she explained and flipped over to stare at the light green haired boy.

Mizu deflated at that "Is that really true" he peered at Yume who nodded "I guess we have been acting like jerks" Mizu admitted "Do you think your team mates will really find us" he asked again and Yume smiled brightly.

"I have absolute faith in Tsukiko and Yukimaru, and I would count on your team mates to because that's what being a team means never leaving another person behind" she stated and a weight lifted off her shoulder soon both of them fell asleep easily now.

Back at the camp Wakai was absolutely terrified he didn't want to be the one to keep watch it was scary and there was no one to talk to, Wakai almost turned to wake Kasai up but he took a deep breath to calm himself down, he would keep watch for a few hours no matter what.

Finally his three hours were over so Wakai quickly woke Kasai who grumbled under her breath at him "What the hell are you doing Wakai" Kasai got cranky whenever her sleep was disturbed but when Wakai explained she quickly woke up to take over watching.

An hour into her shift the flapping of wings registered in her ears and she turned to wake Yukimaru up "Hey I think your bat has come back" Kasai whispered to the sleepy teen, she briefly thought that he looked cute like that before she shook her head.

Sure enough Kisa landed on Yukimaru's out stretched arm and immediately began talking "Master I followed the scent to 30 miles, along the way I passed by numerous traps but Miss Yume and Sir Mizu are in a little house in that direction" Kisa reported before joing her kin.

Yukimaru sighed and laid back down, Kasai resumed her watch, then two hours later after nothing else had happened Kasai once again nudged Yukimaru awake, there was only a few hours left until daylight so he would be taking the rest of the watch.

"Master Yukimaru" Kisa landed on his arm again "Some of the traps were extremely dangerous what are you going to do" she questioned, there was no way these genin were ready for the type of traps that had been set up.

Yukimaru tapped his lip and then looked over Kasai and Wakai "I'm going to take a week training these two in various things as we head in the direction you said" he admitted "We need to proceed with caution" Yukimaru gulped softly this was turning out to be a tricky situation.

Soon the bats went back to their home and Yukimaru went about the camp setting up a fire and catching breakfast before waking the three teens who felt well rested "Alright Kisa got back last night, she found where Yume and Mizu are being held" Yukimaru started once he was finished.

"Kasai-san, Wakai-san you need to walk all day today Tsukiko can heal your sore muscles, the point of this is you need more stamina, Kisa-chan has said that there are very dangerous traps ahead" Yukimaru gave the order taking charge again.

Next he addressed Tsukiko "You will be the medic on the team, monitor each of us for the next week and make sure to take care of yourself, and if something happens all of us need to protect her, she's the only who has medical training" Yukimaru laid down some rules.

"Everyone needs to remain alert to the best of their abilities" he finished before cleaning up camp, this was to make sure whoever was watching them couldn't follow their tracks easily not to mention it was so ingrained into Yukimaru's being that it was just habit to do so.

Back at the little hut, Yume and Mizu had woken, but when they looked around the hut they found no food, before they could really start complaining the door clicked and Yume jumped in front of Mizu to protect him, a second later she relaxed when Asuma came through.

"I brought breakfast" Asuma chuckled upon seeing the two in a corner when they sat down at the table, he set their food before them "Now I'll be back with lunch and dinner but otherwise you'll be alone with each other" Asuma warned before slipping through the door and locking it.

Mizu slumped in his seat "What exactly is that" he poked it with his chopsticks "Whatever it is, it looks disgusting so I think I'll just stick with the bread" Mizu picked up the dried bread and started eating it like a starved person would.

Yume rolled her eyes "It's fish" she mumbled around her bite as far as she was concerned Mizu could have all the bread, she would take fish over it any day "You should try it, fish is very healthy you know" Yume teased and he snubbed it again.

In the tower "Your brats are damn amazing Sakura" Anko whistled, so far they hadn't cried about being alone, they had made haste in the direction their team mates were being held and Yukimaru had taken charge each time a situation came up.

Sakura smirked "I trained them to be prepared for any situation, that training is now paying off" she quipped and Anko rolled her eyes at her "Plus Yukimaru has been trained since he was little so he knows a little more than the others" Sakura continued.

"What exactly have you been teaching them" Madara eyed Sakura warily, was there no end to the amount of things this woman could do, when Sakura just gave a smug smile, he let the question drop, Madara would probably find out some other time.

Anko sighed, Sakura had taken training to a whole new level, the pinkettes brats were much stronger than anyone could have guessed, Yume was a genjutsu mistress, Tsukiko had been given the title of Tsunade's apprentice, Yukimaru had been given a place at T&I headquarters.

Back in the village Shikamaru had arrived to pick up Mitsubachi for her first day of school "I am so ready otou-san" Mitsubachi pumped her arm in excitement before following Shikamaru out the door and down the street the academy wasn't to far away from the Kamizuru compound.

Shikamaru chuckled "Ah I remember when Yukimaru was still in the academy, he always acted like such a big kid but really Yukimaru was just a fraidy cat" he remembered most days Yukimaru would run through the front door and clamber into Sakura's arms.

Mitsubachi gulped was the academy that scary, she didn't have time to question Shikamaru as they entered the academy yard "Later otou-san" Mitsubachi took a deep breath and charged forward, she wouldn't be a scaredy cat.

In the forest in the two hours they had been awake Yukimaru and the three others had made good distance and were nearing the first trap "Alright what we should do is check the area around the trap before coming up with a plan" Yukimaru pulled the group to a stop.

Kasai and Wakai dropped to the ground they were exhausted, they weren't use to walking for miles upon miles, Tsukiko joined them and Yukimaru hopped onto Kanpecki, he shook his head those sound genin were nothing like he, Tsukiko and Yume.

Several minutes later the two stood and Tsukiko stood as well before they moved off into the forest, Kasai stumbled across the first problem "Uh Yukimaru-san you might want to come look at this" she waved him over then pointed at the so called trap.

Tsukiko's jaw dropped in horror and Yukimaru sighed, the trap was a ton of wires crisscrossed over bomb tags "Okay check every angle, I want to find out if this trap has an opening" Yukimaru took charge again and sent the three forward while he poked and prodded at the trap himself.

20 minutes later they regrouped to get details they may have missed from each other, Wakai started "It covers at least 5 miles" he supplied, none of them had known that so it was new information to all of them.

"Oh there is a small path that we can get to so long as we are careful" Tsukiko remembered suddenly and pointed to the low wires, you'd have to be extremely flexible to get through, or you'd trip the wires and get blown up in the process.

Kasai thought for a moment before adding in "We could trip the wires and oh" she trailed off when Yukimaru shook his head "I guess that idea wouldn't work very well huh" Kasai admitted sheepishly before scuffing her shoe in embarrassment.

Yukimaru ran over all the information his team mates had given before coming up with a plan "Alright we are going through that path one at a time, Wakai will go first, then Tsukiko, Kasai and then myself" he gestured to the path and Kasai and Wakai stared at him in horror.

"Why are you going last we'd get blown up first and you'd have a better chance at escaping" Kasai panicked and pulled out a kunai to throw it at a wire, only to be stopped by Wakai and Yukimaru "I'm sorry it's just horrible not having Mizu here" she cried into her team mates chest.

Yukimaru frowned to much pressure and some people cracked like an egg on a hot day "I'm not going last because of that, it's so that I can direct you at the back I have a better chance of seeing oncoming wires" he finally explained.

Wakai sighed, Kasai had jumped to the wrong conclusion "We understand Yukimaru-san, thank you for explaining it to us" he thanked the pale green haired boy, before taking his spot at the small opening one wrong move and they would all be dead.

"Step high and lower your head" Yukimaru called out as Kasai and Tsukiko went through one by one until it was his turn, 5 miles, that's how long this freaking trap was, everyone was trusting him to get them through and that's what he would do.

Tsukiko turned her head to the right on Yukimaru's command then lowered her shoulder before grazing passed a tree, next she hunched her back and slid under a wire, her heart was pounding and she was sweating horribly.

Yukimaru took a shaky breath "Wakai, Kasai raise your arms" he breathed out it was taking everything he had not to screw this up "Tsukiko lift your leg slowly and lean back like you were about to do a cartwheel" Yukimaru called out next.

Tsukiko bit her lip but did as Yukimaru had ordered and she stepped underneath a wire she hadn't seen she clenched her hands into fists and followed after the other two who were ahead of her, Tsukiko thanked her lucky stars that Yukimaru was here.

5 miles later Wakai stepped through the last of the wires and helped Kasai through, then Tsukiko and finally Yukimaru, it hit him just then "We Did It" Wakai cheered before doing a victory dance "In your face you stupid wires" he stuck his tongue out at the trap.

Yukimaru smirked, he had realized 3 miles back that none of the exploding tags were real, but he had kept the information to himself, the others needed to learn how to figure out things by themselves, if they said something though then he would tell them.

Tsukiko wiped her forehead and took a swallow of her water "That was tough, I can't wait to see what the next trap will be" she grinned when Kasai and Wakai stared at her like she was crazy "Trust me our sensei is unbelievably tough on us" Tsukiko giggled softly.

"Come on let's eat lunch, I've got some honey combs they will tide us over until dinner" Yukimaru didn't want to make camp just to cook right now, they had to keep moving the more ground they covered the closer they got to getting their team mates back.

Each person got three honeycombs each "Hey Tsukiko-san, my legs are kind of sore would you heal them please" Wakai felt like crying, his legs were on fire, a few minutes later Tsukiko was pumping healing chakra into the muscles before doing the same to Kasai.

"So how the heck are you two still standing" Kasai bit into the honey comb, it was absolutely delicious "And I think I just found my new favorite snack" she grinned before devouring the rest of her first honey comb, she stowed the others in her storage pouch.

Tsukiko and Yukimaru snickered but Tsukiko was the one to answer "Well like I said our sensei is extremely tough on us, she made us run laps and do all kinds of other things" she smiled, Tsukiko couldn't wait to get back into the swing of training.

Wakai sighed, their sensei was so easy on them that probably babies could give them a run for their money "Do you think your sensei will teach us some things when we get done here" he questioned, Wakai really wanted to improve.

"Sorry our sensei is pregnant so she's probably at home resting, our temporary sensei probably won't be here either" Yukimaru sighed, it was going to be an extremely long month, forget about long days, unless they got their captured team mates back it was going to be quite the ordeal.

Kasai perked up "Oh I love little babies they are so cute" she giggled "But they don't like me very much I hate babysitting cause they never listen to anything I say" Kasai sulked and continued walking forward, Wakai sniggered at her and she whacked him over his head.

Yukimaru grinned "I have a little sister and she's adorable her name is Mitsubachi, also our sensei is my Kaa-chan and it's not one baby she's pregnant with it's four so in a few short months I'm going to have four more siblings" he was so excited about having siblings.

Wakai groaned, siblings absolutely sucked, it made him glad that he was an only child "I don't know how you can be so happy with knowing that your sister and other siblings are going to invade your privacy" he questioned suddenly.

"My little sister is special, she and I were both adopted into the family by my mother, Mitsubachi's 5 almost 6 and she's never tried to invade my privacy before" Yukimaru explained in confusion, Mitsubachi was an extremely well behaved little girl.

Kasai giggled "You must be one of the lucky ones then" she almost fluttered her lashes at him but then Kasai remembered that Yukimaru belonged to Tsukiko and sulked "I wish I had a boyfriend" she stated suddenly.

Tsukiko sighed "Well you can't have Yukimaru, why not go after Wakai-san or even Mizu-san surely one of them have secret crushes on you" Tsukiko enquired, sure enough Wakai's cheeks darkened in a flush but Kasai missed it as she dismissed the idea immediately.

After that Kasai took the lead, Tsukiko discreetly sped up to stand next to Wakai "Don't give up on her" she stated softly "I had to wait forever for Yukimaru to even notice" Tsukiko stuck her tongue teasingly out at Yukimaru who gave a light chuckle.

"I've liked her since we got teamed up" Wakai turned sullen and trudged after his sole female team mate "But she always goes after the cool guys and what can I do, absolutely nothing" he slumped his shoulders and sighed softly.

Yukimaru shook his head "You know we are only 14, I already know what I want in life but some people just have passing infatuations, do you really like Kasai or is it something that's expected of you" he questioned kindly.

Wakai paused at that "I don't know, Kasai-chan saved me once so maybe it's just oh I don't know I think I really like her Yukimaru-san" he finally admitted, Yukimaru and Tsukiko shared a secret smile they both knew what they were going to do.

Suddenly Kasai reappeared "I think I found the second trap" she stated and led them back through tree's and to the second trap, Yukimaru groaned, Tsukiko stared in horror and Wakai swayed on his feet suddenly feeling faint.

The ground was full of trap holes that were filled with water and poisonous fish, up above were more trip wires but there was nothing in between "Ok search around find out how far and how wide this trap goes" Yukimaru doled out the orders again.

Tsukiko eyed the trap before slowly moving around it, when she looped back Tsukiko found the others waiting "It goes on for miles both ways, but I would say at least 10 miles" Kasai sighed, where they seriously trying to kill them.

"I saw a path we could try to go through but it's not really reliable" Wakai shrugged, if they all didn't have very good balance then they were going to be screwed, then he turned his attention on Tsukiko who had yet to relay her information.

Yukimaru grinned, Tsukiko had figured something out for them "I can call up a wall of vines and have it travel for 10 miles" Tsukiko admitted and fidgeted nervously with her dark pink skirt, they would probably have to stop every 2 miles so that she could call up more vines.

Yukimaru breathed a sigh of relief they could crawl over the holes and under the wires "That's a good idea Tsukiko-chan, make sure they are low enough for us to crawl on, we might have to camp out on those vines" he instructed.

Wakai and Kasai watched in fascination as Tsukiko formed hand signs "Plant Style: Vines" she slammed her hands on the ground and poured her chakra into it, a few seconds later tons of vines rose up, formed a half wall and then shot forward faster than they could blink.

Tsukiko smiled proudly she had contributed "Good job Tsukiko take a chakra restoration pill I know that using your clan jutsu's are draining on you" Yukimaru let her take a moment to dig through her pouch before cutting a pill in half and popping one piece in.

"I'm ready now" Tsukiko stated a moment later and led the way up the half wall, 2 miles later, they all had to stop so that she could call up even more vines, this time it was a little more difficult because all she had was the other vines to call up even more.

3 hours later, Yukimaru noted the location of the sun "Tsukiko, Wakai, Kasai we'll sleep here on the vines tonight, I don't think anyone is watching so we can all get a good nights rest" he handed out some banana chips, nuts and dried venison for everyone to eat.

"How did you pack all of this stuff in the little bag" Kasai spoke up when Yukimaru turned to stuff something back in his bag, he had so many things in that bag, but it was impossible because some of those things were huge.

Yukimaru held up a magenta scroll with his name engraved on it in pale green "It's called a storage scroll, you seal whatever you want in them and just stow it in your pack or pouch" he explained when Wakai and Kasai stared at it in confusion.

Kasai grew jealous "Where did you get that cause I want to buy one" the minute they were finished with this chunin exam, she was going to go straight to the store that Yukimaru had gotten his from and buy all of the storage scrolls they had.

"I didn't buy it, my Kaa-chan did and this is custom made I only have 10 of them, I've had these storage scrolls since I was 7" Yukimaru shrugged and continued putting it back in his bag, the vines were comfortable so they should all sleep easy tonight.

No one talked after that, as the teens all crawled into their sleeping bags and instantly fell asleep after the long day they had, had they were all exhausted, the next day would bring even more challenges for the four teens.

In the tower "What do you mean you lost them 6 miles in, it's impossible" Sakura was terrified what if they were all at the bottom of a hole trapped with those fish or worse they had gotten blown up by all the trap wires and exploding tags.

"Calm down pinky, they cleared the first challenge can you think of anything those brats of yours might have done to get through the second trap" Anko couldn't stand seeing Sakura upset, it really pulled at her heartstrings.

Sakura took several calming breaths and leaned back into Shikamaru who had come to check up on her "Tsukiko might have used her clan jutsu, she can call up vines that might be why you lost them" she explained in remembrance.

Anko sighed in relief those brats were probably napping on the vines in the middle of the trap and that's why they never appeared on the other side "Stupid brats" she cursed softly, Anko disliked the feeling of fear it reminded her all to well what could happen to her girls.

"You should go get some rest Sakura" Shikamaru gave her a chaste kiss before transporting away, Sakura bid the others goodnight and headed to the guest wing she and Madara had been assigned when they showed up in the tower.

The next morning Tsukiko woke up, Yume was sending her a message "Hey thought I'd check in Mizu and I are doing alright but we are about to go stir crazy I don't like staying in one place and being lazy" Yume was a little huffy.

"We are coming Yume we only have like 10 more miles left before we reach you" Tsukiko sent back before going around waking her team mates "Come on guys wake up, we are half way there just a little further" Tsukiko huffed.

Slowly the three teens came awake, Yukimaru stretched his arms before passing around some food 'You got a message from Yume-chan didn't you' he questioned Tsukiko through their mental connection, she had seemed awfully chipper.

Tsukiko took a moment to respond 'Yeah, she said that she and Mizu-san were doing alright but that they were about to go stir crazy' she sent back with a fond giggle, Yume had never liked sitting still in one place, it was probably something that had rubbed off on her from Sakura.

Yukimaru released a chuckle "Alright, we have 4 more miles to go on this trap before we get out of here" he got down on his hands and knee's and started crawling after Tsukiko who had hurriedly stowed her things away to start moving.

They stopped for lunch and then continued onwards, Tsukiko let out a soft shout of victory, they had made it all the way through the second trap "Oh yeah we so did it, in your faces" she cheered causing Yukimaru to chuckle but join in.

"We've got a sighting on the four genin" Ibiki called out and Anko sighed in relief, she could tell Sakura that the kids were fine and she didn't need to worry anymore "I swear those kids are nuts but they are good at remaining undetected" Ibiki smirked he couldn't wait to teach Yukimaru.

Back with the four teens "I thought we were going to be goners" Kasai dropped to her knee's in exhaustion, she was extremely tired even though all they had done was crawl it felt like her entire body was on fire.

Yukimaru was the first one to spot the third and final trap "You might want to save your words until after we get out of that one" he pointed his finger at the swaying bridge, down below were craggy rocks and the raging river.

Beyond the bridge was a raging fire, after that was a gigantic wall of earth anything that came after was probably even worse, Kasai grew pale, they were screwed, Mizu was the only person on the team who knew water jutsu.

This set the others off and they almost ran right off the river edge and into the water if it hadn't been for Yukimaru hastily unwinding his ribbon and sending it after his team mates, it wrapped around each of them and he pulled the three to safety.

"Calm down all three of you I have a plan" Yukimaru carefully wound his ribbon around his arm again to the fascination of Tsukiko "Now we need to tell each other our chakra natures" he hoped that each of them had something different.

Kasai and Wakai shared a look before Kasai spoke up "I have fire nature it's my special ability some people call it the hottest fire on earth" she was proud of her fire, Kasai could do anything she wanted with that nature.

"I have earth and Mizu has water" Wakai explained for him and for their missing team mate, unless one of the two left had water nature chakra then they were never going to get through that fire it would be impossible.

Tsukiko went next "I have wind style, I have a fan that helps me make my jutsu's a lot stronger and Yume has lightning style" she took the time to explain how her jutsu's worked and then told them what Yume's nature was.

"And I have water and snow" Yukimaru sighed in relief, it was just possible that this last trap had been designed specifically with their natures in mind "I've got the plan each of you need to listen closely" Yukimaru stated a few seconds later.

Kasai, Wakai and Tsukiko nodded their heads and he began "Alright Kasai with your fire style melt the bolts of the bridge in place it should give us some time to get across" Yukimaru started but held up his hand to hold off the questions.

"In the case it doesn't work I want vines wrapped around that entire bridge so have your jutsu ready" Yukimaru addressed Tsukiko next "I'll get rid of the fire with my snow jutsu" he continued before turning his attention on Wakai.

Yukimaru took a deep breath "You have to be the one to get us up and over that gigantic wall then we'll take a break to evaluate what else needs to be done" Yukimaru finished, his team was trusting him and he wouldn't let them down now.

Back in town, it was a Saturday so Shikamaru was taking Mitsubachi to the store, she had requested to get her own style of gloves so that she could train and well Shikamaru couldn't say no to her and thus they had headed to the store.

"Otou-san, when Onii-sama gets out of the forest can we go see him please" Mitsubachi didn't want to wait a whole month, she was positive that Yukimaru would be out of that forest within a week give or take a few days.

Shikamaru's lips quirked up "Sure Mitsubachi now do you want the blue gloves or the purple gloves" he held them out to her so that she could inspect them, eventually Mitsubachi ended up choosing the purple ones with blue tempered metal on the back.

"I want a dark blue lily with a light purple stem and my initials, M. K." Mitsubachi described what she wanted put on her gloves and Shikamaru quickly relayed the information to Tenten who took the gloves and headed into the back to get started.

20 minutes later Tenten emerged and handed over the gloves "Here you go sweety" she smiled at the adorable little girl that Sakura had adopted, it had been quite the shock to learn that Sakura had gotten pregnant even more so that it was with quadruplets.

"Thank you Tenten-chan" Mitsubachi hastily pulled on the new gloves after she had taken the other pair off, the next time she saw Madara she would give them back to him, now that she had her own, Mitsubachi didn't need them anymore.

Tenten grinned but gave her a wave as they headed out of the store, Tenten loved her job and she got to meet such cute little customers like Yukimaru or Mitsubachi and soon she would have even more cute customers.

Back in the tower "Those brats are alright, they crawled out of there this morning, but now they have stopped moving it's almost as if they are planning something" Anko jerked her thumb at the screen that showed off the four teens.

"Oh thank god I was almost about to call this test off" Koe breathed a sigh of relief "I really must thank you for teaching your students how to handle themselves out in the wild" she turned to Sakura who was smiling at the screen fondly.

"Yeah those genin of mine have really improved and it sucks that I haven't been able to train them lately, I don't regret getting pregnant, but there was still so much more I could have taught them" Sakura sighed and sat down in a chair next to Anko.

With the genin they had been resting up before trying to work out the plan "Alright Kasai-san, use the hottest fire jutsu you have" Yukimaru called as the red haired girl took her spot by the bridge and started forming hand signs.

Kasai inhaled deeply "Fire Style: Melting Steel Jutsu" she breathed out before spitting her flames out at the bridge the bolts immediately melted and stopped all movements "Did I do good" Kasai asked tiredly, that jutsu had taken a lot out of her.

"Here it's half a chakra restoration pill and half a energy restoration pill" Tsukiko held out the two pills for Kasai who quickly ate them, then she pulled a face of disgust and nearly spat them out "I never said they tasted good" Tsukiko helped the girl to her feet when she swallowed.

Kasai grimaced and took a swallow of her water to get rid of the nasty taste "Let's get across, and remember Tsukiko have your jutsu at the ready" Yukimaru took charge and led the way across the bridge to the fire that got larger and larger with every step.

Wakai dropped to his knee's this time as they got off the bridge "I can't believe we made it" he panted out in exhaustion, it had taken them a total of 40 minutes to cross that bridge but all four of them had managed it without falling off.

Yukimaru shook his head, they weren't even halfway done, he gestured with his hand for everyone to take a step back "Kanpecki" Yukimaru whistled and the canine/wolf skidded to a halt beside his master waiting for Yukimaru's command.

Yukimaru hopped onto Kanpecki's back before forming several hand signs "Snow Style: Snow Jet" he poured his chakra into Kanpecki who shot out a stream of snow it hit the fire and sizzled but didn't put out the fire.

Tsukiko cringed that hadn't worked at all "Now what are you going to do Yukimaru-kun" she called over the roar of the fire, as he headed in their direction, it looked like he was contemplating something as he walked.

"Well all the snow did was feed the fire so it has to be a large amount of water" Yukimaru trailed off and eyed the river then he took note of how much chakra he had before sitting down to go through some of his water jutsu scrolls.

Kasai sighed "We are never getting through that fire at least not without Mizu, this is impossible" she flopped down on the ground, she had never been very good at figuring out puzzles and completing challenges so Kasai was ready to give up.

Yukimaru remained silent as he read through the scroll he had gotten from Kisame "Aha I got it, maybe the point is not to put the fire out but figure out a way to go around it" he grinned and held up the scroll that had the jutsu they needed on it.

"What did you get Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko asked in confusion, it had only been a few minutes since he had sat down to figure out a new plan and already Yukimaru had figured something out, it must be full proof otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it.

"It's called Water Shield, it's a barrier of water that go around our bodies, the fire isn't to wide so we should be able to walk right through" Yukimaru explained before giving them a demonstration of what he was talking about.

Yukimaru walked right over to the fire "Water Style: Water Armor Jutsu" he willed water to form around his arm then he stuck his hand straight through the fire to Wakai's horror, several minutes later Yukimaru removed his hand.

The water armor was still there and his arm was burn free "That is so cool" Kasai grinned Mizu had never done anything like that before so it was a shock to find out that this boy had more advanced water jutsu than her team mate did.

"Line up we'll go through one at a time" Yukimaru gestured his hand and all three of his current team mates quickly lined up, the first one to get the water shield was Wakai, he took a deep breath before it went up before hurrying through the fire.

Yukimaru waited "I'm on the other side and I think I can see the little house Kisa-san mentioned in her report" Wakai called and Yukimaru sighed in relief, he had been right again about how far the fire was, next Kasai went then Tsukiko and then himself.

Back in the tower, Anko swung around to pin Sakura with her brown eyes "What the hell have you been teaching your students, those four should have given up by now but no they are still going" she grumbled under her breath when Sakura gave her a smug smile.

Sakura held up her hands "I didn't teach them anything they didn't want to learn" she explained to everyone's confusion "Trust me I don't think we've seen all they have yet" Sakura smirked and pointed at the screen where Wakai was doing hand signs.

With the teens "Earth Style: Earth Steps" Wakai called out and slammed his hands down on the ground the earth rose before going higher and higher until it reached the top of the mud wall "Hurry I can't hold this for very long" he shouted a moment later sending everyone scurrying.

They all made it just as the steps started crumbling "Can we take a break and eat something" Kasai panted out, she was pretty sure the chunin exams weren't supposed to be this hard it was absolutely ridiculous what the proctors expected them to do.

Yukimaru nodded and passed around some berries and nuts "Break up some of the honey comb and pour the honey over the nuts and berries it will taste 10 times better" he explained before doing as he had suggested, honey was his favorite snack after all.

"We are going to get to eat real food tonight right" Wakai pointed at the sky, the sun was going down quickly, not that Wakai had a problem with nuts, berries, fish and other things, it's just that he was starving because of the amount of walking and work he had done.

"Yeah a healthy dinner but first we have to get down off this wall and get our team mates back" Yukimaru gestured to everyone as he stood "We are going to jump" he explained to their horror, he really hoped that what he had in mind worked.

Tsukiko gulped and carefully leaned over the edge "I trust you Yukimaru, but that's awfully far down" she gasped and took a small step back to clutch onto him, the reason was she had almost fallen and then where would she be most likely dead on the ground.

Yukimaru took a deep breath "Hold onto each others hands and on the count of three we'll jump together, One, Two, Three, Jump" he shouted on the way down, Yukimaru willed the sand around his wrist to cushion their fall.

Kasai clenched her eyes shut, the ground was coming up fast and then slam multiple thuds, she slowly opened her eyes, she was alright Kasai hadn't broken any bones and nothing hurt at all then she looked down "Sand" Kasai whispered in awe as she ran her hands through the sand.

"Yeah it was a gift from Lord Gaara" Yukimaru coughed and spat out a mouthful of sand and took a drink of water "Got it for my 14th birthday and that was the first time I had used it" he stood up and the sand swirled around his wrist again.

Wakai slumped to the ground in relief "I'm not moving another inch" he raised his hand, to be honest they were all a little exhausted, the jump had taken more time than they had imagined so Yukimaru started making a fire and then took out a couple cans of venison stew.

It was a home made can so there were no preservatives or sugars in it that would make it bad to eat, not to mention the stew was frozen, Yukimaru carefully poured both cans into the pot several minutes later he deemed it ready to eat.

After that the kids didn't waste any time in curling into their sleeping bags and going right to sleep, they hadn't set up any traps, Yukimaru had explained that unless someone was extremely determined then they would be safe for the night at least.

The next morning Yukimaru unsealed a cooler and took out some chilled fish, two for everyone before sealing everything else back up, then he stoked the fire before sprinkling some herbs on the fish and setting them up over the fire.

Tsukiko sat up before Yukimaru could wake her and several minutes later Wakai and Kasai woke up simultaneously "Morning" Kasai yawned, she wasn't use to going to sleep so early or waking up so early so her sleeping patterns were all out of whack.

Wakai let out a loud yawn prompting the others to do the same before they all ate the fish that had been cooked by Yukimaru while they had all been still sleeping "Good Morning" he mumbled several minutes later when he finished.

Yukimaru smiled "Alright Tsukiko time to put your wind nature to the test, I know you've been practicing that one jutsu, Sakura-sensei told you about" he turned his attention on Tsukiko who nodded and unsealed her fan from her own custom made scroll.

Tsukiko swung her fan experimentally a couple of times, she needed put as much chakra into her jutsu as possible, then Tsukiko formed a bunch of hand signs and took up her fan again "Wind Style: Slashing Wind Jutsu" Tsukiko gave a powerful swing of her fan.

Yukimaru's eyes widened in surprise, then willed the sand to cover them and pull Tsukiko back away from the falling logs and towards safety "Good job Tsukiko-chan and look there, that's the little house" he pointed out to the tired girl.

Tsukiko looked up and smiled tiredly "Thank goodness I thought we were never going to get through" she leaned her head against Yukimaru's shoulder as he carried her on his back, he took a step forward and led the rest of the way to the little house.

"Is she alright" Kasai asked in concern how much chakra had Tsukiko used to produce that much wind, Yukimaru didn't answer her as they approached the house that held their abducted team mates "Got a plan Yukimaru-san" Kasai asked again.

Yukimaru nodded "Yeah we wait for Asuma-san to show up then we jump him together and no killing him, maybe knock him unconscious or at least incapacitate him" Yukimaru found a good spot to sit it was almost lunch time again so Asuma should be coming soon.

"As for your question I'm alright, just used a little more chakra than I intended" Tsukiko spoke up from her spot cuddled into Yukimaru's side, her cheeks were red in embarrassment indicating that she felt sheepish over what she had done.

A couple hours later Yukimaru felt the incoming chakra of Asuma "Everyone hide" he pressed his finger to his lips and everyone scrambled to find a close by hiding spot, several minutes later the man appeared and Yukimaru readied his ribbon.

Asuma looked around, he had been told to expect the four teens but they were no where in sight "I think your information is wrong" Asuma spoke into the communicator and gazed around again, for genin they could hide exceptionally well.

'You be our back up Tsukiko, get your plant or hair style ready' Yukimaru silently communicated with Tsukiko through their mental connection 'And hang on Yume, it's about to get loud' he grinned and carefully signaled the other two to get ready.

Asuma felt eyes on him and he spun around to catch the person in the act of spying on him but there was no one there, of course this is what Yukimaru had wanted as he sent his ribbon forward to wrap Asuma in.

Next Kasai followed by jumping forward and deftly tying Asuma's hands behind his back and carefully making sure he couldn't create hand signs, Wakai tied Asuma's feet together and Tsukiko wrapped several vines around him anchoring him to the ground.

"Sorry Asuma-san" Yukimaru stepped out of the bush, and Asuma stared in surprise, these genin had actually gotten the jump on him and he hadn't done anything to prevent it, Asuma was supposed to have put up a much larger fight than that but now he couldn't.

Asuma sulked "It's alright Yukimaru" Asuma grinned next and disappeared in a puff of smoke, it had been a smoke clone, though what he wasn't prepared for was that Yukimaru had anticipated his move and promptly found himself caught again.

"We need the key for that house and I know you have it Asuma-san, I also know that it was you who took our team mates on the first day" Yukimaru sighed and sheepishly started pilfering through Asuma's pouches only to come up empty handed.

Asuma puffed on his cigarette and tossed a scroll at Yukimaru, when the boy unsealed it he groaned "Your task is to figure out which key is the real key" Asuma patted the kids on their heads and disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving them alone.

Kasai screeched in frustration "Damn it, that is just not fair" she pointed at the various keys, there was no way they would ever figure out which key was the right key, Kasai flopped down on the ground she was entirely done with this sham of an exam.

"Sometimes life will be unfair that's why there are loopholes" Yukimaru grinned "Kanpecki come here and tell me which key has been recently used by Asuma-san" he gestured to the pile and Kanpecki started carefully sniffing through the metallic scents.

In the tower "I can't believe those genin got the drop on me" Asuma was sulking again, Sakura had really trained her kids well, and now they were teaching other genin how to be discrete as well it was just to freaky.

"Well Yukimaru is pretty smart always has been so I wouldn't be surprised if it had been his idea" Sakura shrugged unconcerned so long as her genin and the sound genin make it through the forest to this tower then however they accomplished that task wasn't her concern.

Asuma sighed and rubbed a hand down his face "Oh Yuuki had wanted to come visit you but she got sick with the flu" Asuma rubbed his neck when Sakura smiled fondly, the pinkette had always loved children and now she was going to have four more.

"Hey Asuma how long did you say it would take them to sort through those fake keys" Anko snickered out suddenly soon several other people started laughing and pointing at the screen that showed what was going on with each of the genin.

Asuma ran over to the screen and groaned of course those kids would find a way passed his test "It was supposed to take them at least a couple of days" he sulked again and then slumped down in a chair, those kids were to much.

Back in the forest Kanpecki had nosed through more than half of the keys but still nothing "Just give him some time" Yukimaru noticed the impatient expression on Wakai's face "I don't usually have him track scents" he explained as Kanpecki pushed another key out of the way.

"So where did you get that big dog" Kasai thought Kanpecki looked absolutely adorable and wanted a dog just like him, Kanpecki obviously didn't like what she had said and snapped his jaws at her though "I'm sorry Kanpecki-san" she apologized.

Yukimaru sighed "He's not a dog Kasai-san, Kanpecki is a wolf and I didn't buy him at any store, he's been my companion since I was 7 my Kaa-chan gave him to me, he was supposed to be the runt of the litter turned out he wasn't" he explained for the others benefit.

"Master I've found the key" Kanpecki gently grasped the rounded key in his teeth before dropping it in Yukimaru's hand, he got a pat on the head from Yukimaru and a promise of treats later after they had all eaten dinner.

Tsukiko stopped Yukimaru inches away from the door "I want to be the one to unlock it, Yume was really the first friend I ever made, you were the second" she bit her lip "I know now is probably not the best time to demand anything" Tsukiko looked at her feet shyly.

"You don't have to ask Tsukiko, though do me a favor and close your eyes" Yukimaru had spotted a problem on the door, Tsukiko did as he asked and he quickly removed the electrical current before handing over the key.

'We are coming Yume-chan' Tsukiko sent the thought just as she inserted the key and unlocked the door, a moment later the door swung open and Yume jumped into Tsukiko and Yukimaru's open arms, she was followed by Mizu.

Yume sighed in relief "Told you Mizu that they were coming for us" she poked fun at the boy who rolled his eyes, he had learned a lot over the few days they had been trapped in that house together "Come on let's beat this test" Yume pumped her arm in determination.

"Hang on there Yume, why don't we rest for the night here, I've got the key so we will be safe" Yukimaru yawned and climbed down the ladder everyone else followed, they quickly ate dinner and then all 6 teens fell asleep scattered about the room of the tiny house.


	15. Elimination Rounds

The next morning Yukimaru woke before everyone else like usual, they had to get out of this forest before someone else showed up and took off with their team mates again, Yukimaru shook his head and went about waking the others.

Mizu groaned and rolled over when Yukimaru nudged his side "5 more minutes" he mumbled, spending nearly a week with someone had relaxed his normally strict standards, Yukimaru rolled his eyes and splashed some water on Mizu's face.

Mizu sat up spluttering and he stared at Yukimaru in astonishment "Got it, time to wake up" he yawned and stood, Mizu watched Yukimaru successfully wake Tsukiko and Yume, before waking his own team mates, none of them complained.

When breakfast was finished and everything had been stowed away again Yukimaru beckoned everyone to gather round the kitchen table, he had a plan to get them out of this forest and to the tower they needed to get to.

"Alright before we leave here, Yume will cast a cloaking genjutsu on all of us" Yukimaru turned his attention on the blue/red haired girl, Yume nodded in understanding "Like I said a couple days ago Tsukiko will be our appointed medic" Yukimaru smiled at the grey haired girl.

Tsukiko grinned, Yukimaru was trusting her to make sure everyone would be alright "Kasai and Wakai will be protecting Yume, while Mizu and I protect Tsukiko" Yukimaru finished "Does any of you have any questions before I continue" he looked around.

Kasai raised her hand "Are we going in a specific order and do you know exactly how far the tower is from here" she asked when Yukimaru nodded at her to speak "And how long do you think it will take us to get there" Kasai finished.

Yukimaru took a deep breath "Yes we are going in a specific order, 70 miles, and 5 days at best" he rattled off, Yukimaru had swiped a map from Asuma of the forest that he fully intended on returning the minute they got to the tower.

Mizu asked the next question "Have you already got the order we are going in and why the top notch security no offense Yukimaru-san but is all of the protection detail really that necessary" he questioned and Yukimaru sighed.

Yume and Tsukiko shared a look "The protection detail is necessary because from the moment we entered this forest we've been watched, I don't know by who only that it's not a friendly person" Yukimaru explained his suspicions.

"And if we lose our medic and our genjutsu user then we are pretty much screwed out here, now the order we will walk in will go like this, Kasai and Wakai at the front, Yume behind them followed by Tsukiko and myself and Mizu" Yukimaru continued he wasn't taking any chances.

Wakai groaned so there had been a plausible reason for Yukimaru's almost obsessive drive to get his team mate back and make sure his other one was protected full time "We understand Yukimaru-san is there anything else" he asked his own question.

"Be prepared for an even harder trap one that will have us utilize each of our skills" Yukimaru took a few moments to think of anything else that may come up on their journey to the center of the forest "Any more questions or does anyone want to add into the conversation" he asked.

Yume sighed and raised her hand "I'll be protection detail during the night set up a chunin level genjutsu to ward off intruders" she wanted to contribute to the test, Yume didn't like being lazy or being kept cooped up in one place.

Yukimaru nodded "I'll add an extra protection by using my vines and give us a much more comfortable place to sleep at night" Tsukiko joined in, they were going to put everything they had into this test and come out at the top.

"I'll search for clearings and rivers and be the one to catch our dinner and make the fire" Kasai had watched Yukimaru do this for several nights so she was confident that she could handle the responsibility and make a suitable dinner for everyone.

Wakai laughed "I'll give us a dome of earth to sleep in, Tsukiko-san can wrap her vines around it and Yume-san can cloak it all with a genjutsu" he grinned it was fun being a part of an elaborate plan, not to mention knowledge was power over the others.

Mizu smiled "I'll provide water for everyone" he added in sheepishly, Mizu wasn't all that confident, the others on his team had changed for the better and no longer looked to him for instruction, Mizu could consider it an improvement but what happens when they all left.

"Alright then let's go Yume give us a genjutsu cloak" Yukimaru pushed his chair back and stood up before politely pushing it back in, Yume formed several hand signs before putting everyone underneath her genjutsu before taking her spot in the formation.

In the tower two hours after the 6 genin had left the little house Anko was getting irritated the door to the house hadn't opened not once since she had woken up and those brats had to be awake "What's going on" Ibiki called out upon noticing the frustration on Anko's face.

"It's 8 in the damn morning and those brats haven't left the house yet" Anko clicked on the screen "Isn't there some kind of equipment in that freaking house" she shouted at one of the techs and he scrambled over to find the screen Anko wanted.

Anko scanned the screen before sighing "See here they were there two hours ago but then suddenly they vanished" the tech pushed his glasses up his nose "We haven't been able to get a locator on them since two hours ago" he concluded and went back to work.

Ibiki groaned Sakura was going to blow a gasket when she found her genin were missing again, then he thought for a moment "Hey Anko bring up that screen again" he ordered and the video played "See watch Satsujin there aren't those the hand signs to a genjutsu" Ibiki questioned.

Anko leaned close before letting a laugh "Those damn brats are freaking good at hiding when they want to" she sat back down to check on the other genin, only one team so far had made it through all the traps the others except for a couple of teams were barely making any progress.

Back in the forest "Yukimaru I don't like this even I can feel that chakra you were talking about" Tsukiko clutched onto Yukimaru's hand ever since they had left that house it had been snakes, gigantic bugs and venomous insects, she just wanted to get this over with.

Yukimaru squeezed Tsukiko's hand and scanned their surroundings, they would have to stop for lunch soon or they could keep on walking and just eat nuts and berries along with some honey "I know it's scary" he smiled reassuringly at Tsukiko.

Everyone was huddled together, it had gotten cold "So long as we stay underneath this genjutsu we will be safe" Yume joined into the conversation cuddling Chisana closer, it was getting creepy and the malevolent chakra was getting closer and closer.

Before they could go much further two bodies jumped down in front of them "Damn it I was sure they would be headed this way" an older males voice cursed loudly "Those stupid sound shinobi need to leave us alone treaty or not" he hissed.

"Come on let's keep searching they have to be around here somewhere" the second and final voice snapped, when the two were gone everyone let out a sigh of relief and continued walking in the direction they had been going.

Several hours later the 6 genin stop for the night but Yukimaru prevented everyone from making camp "We are going to fly the rest of the way to the tower, I'm not staying another night out here in the forest" Yukimaru explained before summoning Shitsumei.

"Master Yukimaru it's been some time since you've summoned me" Shitsumei leaned down to speak with his summoner, Yukimaru was great and kind to them "And where exactly are we" he looked around to carefully examine his surroundings and found them unfamiliar.

Yukimaru scanned their surroundings at the same time before speaking "Forest of Death and I'm terribly sorry, I've been extremely busy now for my orders I need you to fly us here, stay low and fly fast" he showed off the map.

Shitsumei gestured for everyone to climb on and then he took off, on his back the sound genin were in awe "Wow Yukimaru-san where did you get such a summons" Kasai asked, eyeing Yukimaru as he remained calm and in control.

"My mother taught me, I've only had them for a couple of months" Yukimaru rubbed his hand through Shitsumei's short fur, it reminded him of Tomo "Since I'm not of Kamizuru blood I didn't get plume moth or even bee's" Yukimaru smiled he was happy with Nancho and Shitsumei.

Wakai sighed the Leaf Village was a pretty cool place to be the genin got lots of things they didn't and it was somewhat unfair but if there was anything he had learned it was that complaining never got you anywhere.

"Master I'm letting you off here, the tower you spoke of is just a five minute walk in that direction" Shitsumei landed suddenly and the teens clambered off a second later he left to go back to the underground city of bats.

Mizu yawned he couldn't wait to get some sleep despite how hungry he was "Come on I'm tired so let's go" Mizu took his spot at the back of the group with Yukimaru while his team mates took the front and Yume and Tsukiko walked in between them.

Anko had been tiredly clicking on the screen her shift was almost over all of a sudden there was an explosion of smoke in an area of the forest "Hey Ibiki what the hell is that thing" she pointed and Ibiki came over to check it out.

"It's a giant bat, Shitsumei I would guess" Sakura explained before Ibiki could make an assumption "Using your summons isn't against the rule is it" her forehead creased in concern, she had made sure to read all the new rules.

Ibiki sighed "It's not I wonder what has those brats in such a hurry" he wondered just as the 6 formerly missing teams crashed through a door and into the room that had been assigned to them "Sakura, Koe it's your call you can either wait until morning or go now" Ibiki announced.

"I think they can wait until the morning I doubt they would pay much attention to us" Koe yawned and Sakura followed she needed to get as much sleep as possible "What could cause your student to hurry through this test so fast" Koe questioned her as they walked down the hall.

Sakura creased her forehead "Maybe Yukimaru thought there was a threat and wanted to keep his team mates safe, Tsukiko and Yume have a history of being kidnapped or he was so paranoid that it caused him to think there was a threat" she explained.

"Either way we won't know until tomorrow so that we can question them" Sakura yawned and entered her assigned room "Shikamaru" she caught sight of her husband in the extremely small bed and sighed, the man was sitting up reading a book.

Shikamaru grinned when he caught the expression of exasperation on Sakura's face "I came to say goodnight and I'll bring Mitsubachi by after she gets out of classes" he stood and set his book down before pulling Sakura into a tight hug and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

Sakura smiled fondly and returned the hug and kiss, Shikamaru disappeared and she laid down on the bed, a million thoughts were flying through her head and the only one she could focus on was that her students had passed the test in the shortest amount of time possible.

The next morning Koe knocked on Sakura's door and it opened a few seconds afterwards "Good Morning Sakura-san shall we go greet our students and find out what the hurry was" she greeted and Sakura grinned but nodded her head in acquiesce.

"Koe you can just call me Sakura you know that and Madara get your butt moving" Sakura ordered lightly and the tall Uchiha appeared, Koe took a step back and allowed the two to exit the room, then she turned and led the way down the hall to the room where the teens were.

Last night "I can't believe we got through that test in just less than a week" Tsukiko sighed and flopped down on a bench, Kasai and Yume took a bench as well, while the boys took the floor, no one else said anything and they all fell asleep.

The next morning Yukimaru was the first one to awaken, he quickly went around rousing everyone else "It's time to wake up" he nudged Yume and she quickly sat up soon the others had woken and Sakura and a woman he had never seen before entered the room.

"Koe-sensei" Kasai jumped up and ran over to the white haired silver eyed woman "It's been horrible that forest is freaky and people are looking for us" she rambled on until she spotted the pinkette standing behind her sensei.

Yukimaru shook his head "Hey Sensei" he greeted before hugging his mother, Tsukiko and Yume did the same and the woman Kasai had identified as their sensei gave them a puzzled look "We are very affectionate people" Yukimaru shrugged in answer.

"You said people were looking for you" Koe registered Kasai's words before turning her attention on her two male students who nodded in acquiesce "Why were they looking for you in the first place" her forehead creased in concern and mild anger.

Mizu took charge "I assume to kill us or teach us a lesson, two men jumped down in front of us while we were under Yume-san's genjutsu and mentioned something about a treaty and that we of the sound village needed to leave the Leaf Village alone" he explained.

Madara took a large step back when Sakura's chakra exploded in anger "Sakura I know this is frustrating but you need to calm down you don't want to lose your children do you" he soothed, over the week he had gotten adept at calming the pinkette down.

Koe pulled her students back that level of rage and anger was not normal, and over the week she had gotten to be on good and friendly terms with Sakura who took a deep breath and reigned in her chakra "Are you alright Sakura" Koe took a hesitant step towards her.

"Yes but it just pisses me off that people like to go behind Minato's back and mine as well" Sakura ran a hand through her silver bangs "Sorry for scaring you kids it's just that I'm a little different than your normal person" she placed a bright smile on her lips and apologized.

Kasai shared a look with both of her team mates before stepping forward "It's alright Sakura-san, Yukimaru has told us all about you" she grinned at the pinkette and got a pat on the head from Koe "I think your the epitome of what we kunoichi strive to be" she finished.

"Thank you very much" Sakura was humbled and then she shot a playful glare at Yukimaru "I didn't know you were such a talker Yukimaru" Sakura rubbed his head and he swatted her hand away "Aww what happened to the little cutie who used to cling to me" she sulked.

Yukimaru's cheeks flushed "Kaa-chan your embarrassing me" he groaned, why did his mother always do this to him in public places and in front of people, Yukimaru didn't mind the teasing and other things as long as it was done at home and just in front of his family.

Sakura giggled and ruffled Yukimaru's hair again "Remember it's the parents job to annoy and tease and embarrass their children" she grinned "Oh Shikamaru's bringing Mitsubachi by later" Sakura remembered what Shikamaru had said last night.

Tsukiko saw Yukimaru's magenta eyes lit up "You really love your little sister don't you" she smiled fondly and intertwined their fingers together "I admit I miss my family to" Tsukiko looked down and then she remembered something she wanted to tell Sakura.

"Oh my Kaa-chan said she might be pregnant, as a medical ninja how would you check a person over" Tsukiko separated from Yukimaru and all the other genin stared at her in awe, Tsukiko wasn't afraid to ask her sensei questions to get answers.

Sakura patted the spot beside her and Tsukiko took the seat "I planned on gifting this to you after the final test of this month it's a medical jutsu scroll" Sakura held out a scroll "But for completing the forest in a week I think you deserve a reward" she smiled at her students.

"All of you deserve a reward" Sakura stated and beckoned Yume and Yukimaru over "For Tsukiko this scroll of medical ninjutsu like I stated, for Yume this weapon fill it with your lightning nature chakra and electrocute your opponents" Sakura grinned.

Then Sakura turned to Yukimaru "For you it's a little more sentimental, ever since you came into my life I've been searching for some clues to your old one and I finally found your birth place" she held out a scroll that held some of his belongings from when he was much younger.

Yukimaru's eyes grew wide as memories of a long time ago came back into his mind "Kaa-chan I don't know what to say" his voice shook as he hesitantly accepted the scroll "Do you think we can go visit soon" Yukimaru nervously clutched the scroll to his chest.

"Yes, I always planned on it but it will have to be after the babies are born, and after the chunin exams are long over" Sakura pulled Yukimaru into a tender hug, the poor boy was going into some kind of shock "Will you be alright" she swiped his bangs out of the way.

Yukimaru took a deep breath before his face lit up with a 10,000 watt smile "Of course I'll be alright, I'm your and otou-san's son after all, otou-san would probably knock my head off it's shoulders if I entered the next round without a clear head" he chuckled softly.

"So why did you say imouto-chan would be by later, I thought she was just staying with Uncle Hidan and Aunt Suzumebachi" Yukimaru tilted his head in confusion and peered at Sakura with his magenta eyes, if there was one feature about himself that he liked it was his eyes.

At the question Sakura gave a long suffering sigh "Well Mitsubachi decided that she didn't want to be left behind by her big brother and wanted to be enrolled into the academy today Ino is giving a test and so she'll be getting her grades for the last week" she laughed softly.

When no one else spoke Koe took a step forward "Well you kids must be hungry so let's go down to the cafeteria" she rounded up the teens and led them through a door at the back of the room and down the hall where breakfast was still being served.

Wakai wrinkled his nose at the disgusting looking food, Sakura saw this and laughed "Yukimaru you've spoiled Koe's students with your cooking haven't you" she aptly guessed and Yukimaru smiled sheepishly "Don't worry I feel ya" Sakura grinned.

"I guess this stuff isn't so bad but it's so sugary and non healthy" Kasai chewed slowly and took a large sip of water to get the sweet taste out of her mouth from the waffles "Ugh this is so gross, do you think we can make our own food for lunch" she questioned Koe confidently.

Koe stared in shock her students had hardly ever relied on her "Sure, Sakura makes her own food now and again so I don't think the cook would mind to much" she scratched the back of her head in confusion "Why the sudden dependence on me" Koe asked her own question.

Mizu looked down in shame "Well in the week we've been out in that forest and cooped up in that little house all three of us have learned the importance of relying on others" he explained before taking a deep breath.

"We are very sorry for how we have previously behaved and for as long as we remain under your command Koe-sensei all three of us will do better and that's a promise from all of us" Mizu stood and bowed his head in apology.

Koe's silver eyes filled with tears and she gasped in surprise "I really owe you Sakura for teaching your students and for having them teach mine, you were right a month or in this case a week with someone else will really change your perspective on things" she admitted.

Then she returned her attention on her three students and pulled them into a hug "I'm very proud of you all three of you in the week I haven't seen you, you've grown into magnificent genin and soon chunin" Koe praised and their faces lit up in happiness.

After that everyone finished up their breakfast, Anko came barreling through the cafeteria doors "We've got incoming team 7 and rain" she shouted prompting Neji and Kaminari to stand and rush after Anko who would lead them to their students.

Sakura grinned 'If Kaminari-chan is here then Gaara must be somewhere around as well' she thought while scanning her surroundings a few seconds later she spotted the red head in a corner sulking, he must have done something to make Kaminari angry.

"I'll be right back" Sakura stated and walked right over to her friend "What's with the sulking in the corner" she leaned up against the wall next to him "Did you do or say something to make Kaminari angry with you" Sakura questioned the red head.

Gaara heaved a sigh "I said the wrong thing and now she won't even talk to me, I told her our little secret and she didn't believe me" he explained and hung his head in shame "It just slipped out and now I can't take it back" Gaara focused his pale green eyes on Sakura.

Sakura stared at him in confusion "Which secret are you talking about Gaara because we don't have very many, and both of them aren't very secret anymore" she creased her forehead in concern and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"About how I kissed you" Gaara gulped and waited to get scolded, there was only one person who made him feel shame and all the other negative emotions and that was Sakura Kamizuru, his first friend that helped him out of some deep problems.

"Gaara that's not a secret I told Shikamaru, tell you what I'll talk to her for you and then everything will be alright" Sakura smiled brightly and Gaara's eyes lit up in relief "Don't worry about it so much ok" she reassured him.

Just then Kaminari and her three students followed by Neji and his students re-entered the cafeteria and Sakura seeing her chance to talk to Kaminari went over to the woman only to get a glare "I don't want to talk to you Sakura-san" Kaminari huffed and turned her back on Sakura.

Neji's jaw dropped and almost stepped in to defend Sakura "Is it about what Gaara told you Kaminari" Sakura questioned softly, she had expected some form of anger and really it pretty mild compared to how angry she could get.

Kaminari threw Sakura a scowl "I can't believe you've gone behind my back and kissed Gaara what would Shikamaru say, he's mine and you can't have him Sakura" she snapped and Sakura just kept on smiling, Sakura understood Kaminari's anger.

"Kaminari did you even let Gaara tell you when this little kiss happened" Sakura laughed and this caused Kaminari to grow confused "Come on let's sit down your genin look like they are about to drop" Sakura gestured at the bench.

Neji sighed of course Sakura would try to help the woman with what ever problem she had against her "What are you talking about Sakura, Gaara told me that you kissed him and I assumed he was done talking" Kaminari tilted her head in confusion.

Sakura beckoned Gaara over and he trudged towards them "Kaminari-chan, I technically didn't kiss Gaara he kissed me and that was when we were 13" Sakura explained and Kaminari lowered her head in shame.

"Is it true Gaara that it happened a long time ago" Kaminari mumbled and Gaara nodded his head "Oh my god I am so sorry Gaara, Sakura-chan I took my frustration out on you when you didn't deserve it" she apologized and wrapped herself around Gaara who just smiled fondly.

Sakura grinned and left the couple alone "Wow Sakura-san your pretty cool and you didn't even get angry when she snapped at you" Kasai exclaimed in awe, she wished she could be as cool as Yukimaru's mother, in fact she wished she had a family to call her own like Yukimaru did.

"Some words of advice Kasai-san, with age comes wisdom" Sakura winked causing everyone to laugh "Also it comes with patience and a lot of other things" she finished and sat down next to Madara who had been silently watching everything.

Kasai sighed she couldn't grow up fast enough "Hey Sakura-san when your babies are born maybe you could come visit us in the Sound Village" Kasai perked up suddenly and dug through her pouch and pulled out a map to show Sakura where the village was located.

"That sounds alright Kasai-san but it will be quite a few more months" Sakura smiled kindly at the bright red haired girl with burnt orange eyes "I'm only 4 months and a week a long" she explained for Kasai's sake who nodded in understanding.

Mizu happened to look up at the wrong time and notice the white wolf stalking towards them "Sakura-san watch out" he shouted and almost jumped forward if it hadn't been for Koe grabbing hold of the end of his shirt.

"Midori how many times have I told you not to scare the kids" Sakura sighed in exasperation and turned around to face her companion "I know you said it's fun but you could really get hurt" she explained and Midori sat down and gave her a wolfy grin.

"Sorry Mistress but it's so easy for the new ones to get frightened and besides it's not like I did anything all I did was walk towards you" Midori swished her tail back and forth and allowed her tongue to loll out of her mouth.

Sakura smirked "If I didn't know any better Midori I'd say you acted more like a dog than a wolf nowadays" she announced flippantly only to get nipped on the wrist "That wasn't very nice" Sakura stated dully the bite didn't actually hurt.

"Don't pick on me Sakura your not a child anymore" Midori growled out softly before stalking off to find Kanpecki, leaving behind a table full of confused humans and one exasperated human that was her mistress.

Tsukiko groaned "Sakura-sensei are you alright" she questioned and called up her healing chakra it faded a moment later when Sakura nodded and showed off the wrist, the bite marks had already healed, but Tsukiko knew it was due to her immortality.

Koe stared in confusion "Sakura your not supposed to use chakra" she scolded, the pinkette acted like a child sometimes and it was ridiculous, how on earth people relied on her and trusted her was beyond her but even she could admit that Sakura had some special power.

"I didn't Koe it's just something that happens, like I said I'm a little different than your average person" Sakura shrugged only to get distracted by a familiar loud squeal, she looked up just in time to get an arm full of Mitsubachi.

"Kaa-chan, Ino-sensei let us out early here's my very first report card" Mitsubachi hadn't noticed Yukimaru yet as she handed over her report card that had perfect scores, then she turned her head and spotted her brother "Onii-sama" she shouted and switched laps.

Kasai let out a soft awww the girl was absolutely adorable "Hello Imouto-chan did you miss me" Yukimaru gave Mitsubachi a tender hug and softly asked his question, it had been the first time they had spent time away from each other.

"I did so much Onii-san it was terrible but I entered into the academy and Ino-sensei is so kind to me and I do my homework then I play with Hibiki-kun" Mitsubachi chattered on and on in Yukimaru's ear drawing laughs from the adults.

Yukimaru had a fond smile on his lips, he had missed this "Well you still need to be good for the next three weeks then I'll get to come home" Yukimaru rubbed his nose against Mitsubachi's and she giggled at the tickling sensation.

"I promise Onii-san because I'm going to be hokage someday" Mitsubachi gave Yukimaru a tight hug before running back over to Shikamaru who leaned down to scoop her into his arms, the two gave them a wave before disappearing.

Tsukiko leaned against Yukimaru "That will be me soon if it turns out Kaa-chan is pregnant" she sighed out, what if she didn't make a good enough big sister and was terrible at it, though of course she could always get pointers from Yukimaru.

"Don't worry Tsukiko-chan, you'll do fine and plus you've got me to help you out" Yukimaru pecked the back of Tsukiko's hand before twining their fingers together they hadn't done much together but once the chunin exams ended then he could try some new things.

The next three weeks passed by peacefully it wasn't until the last week that other teams started trickling in until all of the genin had once again been gathered, when Yume spotted Ijime she rushed over to him with a happy laugh.

"I missed you Ijime-kun" Yume wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him quickly on the cheek and got a kiss in return from her boyfriend "It was crazy out there but we made it within a week" she sighed happily.

Ijime blinked in confusion "I missed you to Yume-chan, and did you say that you've been just sitting here for three weeks" he questioned and Yume nodded "Of course you have" he chuckled, Ijime didn't get jealous instead he was happy that Yukimaru had kept her safe.

"All contestants of the chunin exams follow me we'll commence with the elimination round" Minato appeared in the middle of the room before leading the remaining genin to the room that had been set up to test their team work.

Sakura caught up with him "Someone has gone behind your back again Minato-sama, Yukimaru told me that two men were looking for the sound genin to either kill them or teach them a lesson" she whispered softly.

Minato groaned why did everything have to blow up in his face "I'll get Kakuzu on it and I'll make sure to warn Jigoku-san" he sighed and continued onwards into a room that had recently been built for the new chunin exams.

"Now in the previous years the elimination round was just a fight between two but since there are a lot more genin participating this year, that has been cast out, instead as a team that means 6 genin will be tested on their team work" Minato took his spot at the podium.

Minato took a deep breath "Some of you can forfeit if you'd like" he paused and several genin separated from the remaining contestants "Your jobs are to make it through the ultimate trap if you can't all make it then your out" Minato finished.

Then Minato pressed a button and the trap they had to go through rose through the floor "That's easy" the 15 year old who had been harassing Tsukiko called out and his team mates nodded hesitantly along with him.

"Well then we just found our first volunteer" Ibiki smirked "Everyone else who isn't participating get out of the ring and to the stands" he snapped and the other genin scrambled to the stairs and up them as a whistle blew and the team from hot water and grass began their task.

Yume who was standing next to Ijime winced as an exploding tag went off and one of the genin from hot water got burned "Do you think they are going to make it Yume" Ijime leaned forward to catch her eye just as another exploding tag got stepped on.

"No I don't believe so, it's already been 10 minutes and they are still on the first part of the trap" Yume shook her head as the teens called it quits and a few of them got wheeled away on stretchers to get healed up and released.

Ibiki smirked and called out the next team "Teams 8 and Team Sand" he read off Ijime gulped "I'm doomed" he smiled but let go of Yume to follow his team down to the floor, they got easily through the exploding tags.

But it was going over the wall they had trouble with, until one of the sand genin mentioned they had earth style jutsu and could get them over and down on the other side, they had gone through the fire and now all they had to do was get through the logs.

When they cleared it the teens cheered loudly "Good job but not all of you will be going through to the final round only three of you will" Ibiki cut into their cheering and sent them scurrying back into the stands so that he could call out the next team.

This went on for a long while until Ibiki called for a break, the only team that hadn't been called was Team 9 and Team Sound "Uh oh I have a bad feeling about this" Kasai scrambled over to Yukimaru and the others, Mizu and Wakai followed her.

"Yeah me to, why else would they call a break unless it was to up the trap and make it even more difficult" Yukimaru whispered as they all huddled together to hash out some details and come up with a plan.

Sakura sent Koe a grin, the teens had team work down to the last detail "I think they will all make it don't you Koe" Sakura asked, she had started getting more tired lately as her stomach grew larger and larger, the cravings for fish had passed and now all she wanted was to get them out.

"Yes, so far only a few teams have made it through the entire trap and that was only with extreme difficulties, but with our students abilities it should be easy for them" Koe returned the smile "You should rest when we get out of here alright" she kindly ordered.

Sakura nodded "Got it after I assign my students with their instructors for the next month" she leaned heavily against Madara, in the last month he had grown close to Koe and wanted to ask her to be his but didn't know how to ask so he remained quiet about his feelings.

Koe smiled again and looked down into the ring where more was being set up last minute, she knew what Ibiki was doing he wanted to test how much the teens could handle, if they managed to make it through all of the trap then they would all be going through to the final round.

"Alright breaks over you brats, Team 9 and Team Sound get down here and start your test" Ibiki shouted and the six teens scrambled down the stairs, they had spent the entire break thinking up a plan that would get them through this final test.

Yume eyed the trap in horror, more had been added, line several lines of electricity, and targets at both ends, followed by exploding tags and wires, then a steel wall, and then a wall of fire, after that was a huge wall of rock and then a wall of logs and even more after that.

"Relax Yume because your up first, see those targets if you fry them with your lightning style senbon then we get get through" Yukimaru squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and she stepped forward after taking a deep breath.

Yume easily formed the familiar hand signs to the jutsu Sakura had taught her "Lightning Style: Lightning Senbon" Yume called out and shot lightning senbon from her finger tips and to the targets, it fried the electrical system and the lines of electricity shut off.

Koe shook her head "Why teach them elemental jutsu so early" she questioned it had taken her months to teach her genin anything only because they had hardly relied on her, Koe understood that there was more to Sakura that met the eye but she wondered if the woman trusted her.

"Well it's to make sure they can better protect themselves out there in the world" Sakura struggled to sit up before giving up and leaning more heavily against Madara's back like she had previously been doing.

Koe returned her attention onto the six teens who were carefully making their way across the exploding tags and wires, Yukimaru was at the back of the group and calling out instructions every few moments to the ones in front of him.

Down on the floor Yukimaru sighed it was a little harder instructing five people through wires and tags and these were real thankfully it was shorter than the one that had been in the forest otherwise they would be screwed big time.

"Step high Mizu-san" Yukimaru called out when the boy nearly stepped on a wire, he let out a sigh of relief when Mizu changed the direction of his foot and went completely over the wire that would have set off a tag and possibly killed the boy.

Mizu shook with the effort not to drop, this is what his two team mates had to go through while he had been cooped up with Yume and they weren't even half way done with the trap, it was ridiculous what the Leaf Village did to it's genin but now he understood why they were all strong.

Then it happened Mizu took two more steps and tripped over his feet, Yukimaru quickly formed some hand signs then used his gourd of water "Water Style: Water Coil" he sent it forward and wrapped it around Mizu and set him up properly.

Koe had grasped the railing tightly in her hand and sighed in relief, Yukimaru had just saved her student from certain death "Relax Yukimaru won't let anything happen to any of his team mates" Sakura called from her spot.

"Thanks Yukimaru" Mizu panted and took the last several steps forward to get out of the trap then he dropped to the ground in exhaustion all he had done was concentrate on not falling and he was ready to call it quits.

Yukimaru grinned "Tsukiko you heal his sore muscles while Kasai works on melting that" he pointed at the steel wall and Kasai groaned more fire, usually she loved using her jutsu but all she wanted to do right now was call it quits and go home.

"I know how you feel but this is very important" Tsukiko caught the girls expression "I'm ready to go home to but think of it this way if you pass this test you can go home and brag to your friends that you passed and they didn't" she giggled causing Kasai to laugh along with her.

Then Tsukiko turned to heal Mizu's muscles so that he could do more while Kasai faced the steel wall and formed several hand signs "Fire Style: Melting Steel Jutsu" she breathed out and spat fire at the steel causing it to melt and gain gasps from the spectators.

Koe's eyes widened, Kasai had never been able to create that much fire before her genin had really improved in just the week they had been gone it was amazing how much people could change in just a short amount of time.

Mizu stared in awe "Wow Kasai that was awesome" he complimented and Kasai's cheeks turned as red as her fire that she was still using to melt the steel it was tough and Yukimaru had to help out by using a water jutsu and cooling down the hot concoction.

Soon enough the steel had melted all the way through letting the teens through, secretly they wanted to cheer because they had made it pass half of the tests so far, a second later their surroundings changed and Mizu let out a shout of surprise.

Yume rolled her eyes "Relax it's a genjutsu" she formed the hand sign to release the genjutsu and the surroundings went back to normal "Genjutsu Mistress did they forget that" she huffed and walked forward towards the wall of fire.

Ibiki smirked the Satsujin girl was a cheeky little brat but at least she hadn't wasted anytime in undoing the genjutsu, she really was a genjutsu mistress even more so than Sakura or Kurenai had been and thought maybe he should keep an eye on her for future reference as well.

"Sakura's genin are exceptional don't you agree Jashin" Tsunade who was watching the test as a judge questioned her husband he was holding Mamoru, several times already the boy had tried to sneak off to be near his sister.

Jashin smiled "Of course Tsunade especially Yukimaru, he seems to be the ring leader, Mamoru sit still you can't go see Sakura right now" he scolded and the blonde pouted up at him "I said no and that's final" Jashin stated firmly.

"But otou-san I want onee-chan it's not fair" Mamoru pushed his lip out and his soft red eyes filled with tears, he scowled a moment later when Jashin ignored his whining, Mamoru crossed his arms sulking and ready to throw a tantrum.

Jashin rolled his eyes and situated Mamoru a little more comfortable in his lap while making sure to keep a firm hold on the boy "Perhaps after this is over you can see Sakura so long as you quit your whining" Jashin finally sighed out when the boy sighed loudly and sniffled.

Mamoru's red eyes sparkled mischievously when his father relented, he usually got whatever he wanted from his large family and the girls always doted on him because he was adorable "How come we have to be here" he pouted suddenly.

"Because Yukimaru is participating in this that's why we have to be here not to mention your mother is a judge" Jashin explained and tweaked Mamoru's nose causing him to sneeze "Aha" Jashin chuckled and Mamoru clapped his hands excitedly.

Back down on the floor the six genin were moving forward again and Sakura wondered what Yukimaru would use to get them through the fire it was much milder than the one before so possibly with the combined efforts of Mizu they could put the fire out.

"Hey Yukimaru what do you think" Mizu beckoned the boy over to inspect the fire, if they didn't they could seriously underestimate how hot this fire was and someone on their team could get hurt "Will it be put out or do we have to figure out a way around it" Mizu questioned again.

Yukimaru eyed the fire, then covered his finger in water "I think we can put it out together, do you know the jutsu raging waves" Yukimaru tilted his head to peer at the teen boy, who nodded "Ok everyone stand back" he gestured for everyone to take several steps away from the fire.

Together the two boys formed the hand signs to a water jutsu then called out together in perfect sync of each other "Water Style: Raging Waves" water spat out from their mouths and hit the fire with a loud sizzle a couple more tries of that jutsu finally put the fire out.

Sakura shared a smile with Koe "Your kids aren't half bad either you know, that was some fancy water jutsu technique there" she complimented and Koe coughed and waved Sakura's words off completely embarrassed by them, to be honest she hadn't done that much with her students.

"Don't be silly Sakura, I've actually hardly trained them that was all on Mizu's own, he has a special jutsu that incorporates his water nature" Koe explained sadly, then she silently vowed to herself that once this test was over then she would train them to be strong.

Sakura smiled "It's ok Koe, I've known my team since they were adorable 7 year olds, some times it takes children to get used to someone" she soothed and nudged Madara in the side, he liked Koe so he should be the one to cheer her up.

Madara jolted and sent Sakura a tiny glare "It's true Koe-san, when I came into the care of Sakura I couldn't stand her or her family but she's given me a life here in the village a home and my brother back" Madara took her hand within his own.

Koe stared in surprise, Madara and Sakura were so close like friends should be, it was difficult to even tell that Madara had once hated the pinkette, despite her anger issues Sakura was a very kind and gentle person, one look from the woman and you fell in love with her.

Sakura snickered behind her hand "Twitterpatted" she coughed out and Madara sent her another glare "What I didn't say anything" Sakura smiled innocently causing Madara to roll his eyes "Really I didn't" she giggled and leaned against his back again.

"Sure you didn't Sakura" Koe giggled softly, the woman was hilarious when she wanted to be, she displayed her emotions to the fullest and wasn't afraid to get angry about something, she loved, cried, laughed and all the other emotions.

Ibiki called for a 15 minutes break down in the ring and everyone turned their attention down to the floor, the six teens had requested a break to come up with a plan to get over the earth wall that currently blocked their path from reaching the wall of logs.

"Yukimaru what do you think we should do I don't want to reveal all of my jutsu's yet" Tsukiko sighed, if she had to use vines or even her hair then there went the Uchu clan secrets and it was possible someone somewhere would figure them out to utilize for theirselves.

Yukimaru thought for several minutes, then a smile swept across his lips "I'll go and then I'll help everyone over with chakra strings" Yukimaru was sure he had enough chakra to climb the wall and then attach chakra strings to each of his team mates to help them over.

Yume furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "No offense Yukimaru but what are chakra strings" she asked and scratched the back of her head sheepishly she had never heard of such a jutsu so she was extremely confused.

"Here I'll show you" Yukimaru took out a kunai for demonstration and focused chakra into the tip of his finger, he had been practicing a lot over the months and could perform this technique with ease, a thick and strong looking string of green chakra attached to the kunai a moment later.

Wakai stared at Yukimaru in awe "That was cool and it might just work" he exclaimed, once again he thought that Leaf Genin got all the luck, Koe-sensei had barely taught them anything but that was mainly their fault but hopefully things would change when they got back home.

Sakura tossed Sasori a stare and the red head wandered over "When did you teach my son puppetry because I know I haven't taught him that and I know no one else from the sand village has" she questioned when he sat down.

"He came to me on the day of his birthday and asked if I could teach him how to perform the technique, Yukimaru struggled but eventually he managed it, I guess he's been practicing a lot" Sasori explained with a roll of his eyes.

Sakura smiled and looked back down in the ring "Yukimaru really has improved on a lot of things hasn't he Sasori" she looked up and noticed the puppet man was gone "Stupid men" Sakura grumbled under her breath causing Madara to inch away just barely.

"Not you Madara, Sasori Akasuna" Sakura growled and threw the red head a glare when he appeared on the other side of the arena railing, Koe let out a sigh, Sakura got worked up way to easily most of the time but she supposed that Sakura couldn't help it what with being pregnant.

Shino was silently sulking Sakura's students were displaying more abilities than his own genin had, suddenly he wished that he had continued having his genin train under Sakura's command at least that way all of them would probably be moving on to the final round.

Then he remembered that there was another problem he wanted Sakura's help with but Shino would just have to ask Sakura when this part of the chunin exams were done, the elders of the Aburame clan wanted him to marry but he couldn't choose a girl without his sisters help.

"Alright times up you brats" Ibiki hollered down at the six teens and they broke out of their huddle, everyone watched as Yukimaru approached the earth wall and focused chakra into the soles of his feet before taking a running start to get up the earth.

Tsukiko bit her lip "You can do it Yukimaru-kun" she cheered prompting the others to do the same "Don't give up Yukimaru" Tsukiko called again when the teen slid down just a little bit and his chakra flickered in and out before stabilizing

Up in the stands Sakura was the one who was squeezing the railing this time, if Yukimaru fell then it would be all over and they would get disqualified from the elimination round thus there would be less contestants for the final round.

Not to mention at the height Yukimaru could get seriously hurt and Sakura didn't know if Tsukiko had improved her medical ninjutsu over the months her heart was pounding and fear and distress were clear upon her face and eyes.

"Sakura, your son can handle himself just have faith in him" Madara soothed while rubbing a hand up and down her back "I know because of the little ones that you have a little less faith right now but you just have to believe" he finished.

"Sorry it's just after all I've been through Yukimaru changed my whole world he was my first child and I don't want to lose him" Sakura cried softly only to get angry when someone nearby scoffed at her and sent her a nasty glare.

Madara stood in between the idiot and Sakura when he saw her gearing up for a fight, that was not what the pinkette needed right now and she knew that so Sakura relaxed and let it go it's not like he had said anything bad he had just scoffed and glared.

"Thanks Madara and sorry you must be pretty tired of me and my ever changing mood" Sakura laughed softly as her mood changed just like she had stated, Madara shook his head and said that it was good practice for the little ones.

Back down in the ring Yukimaru reached the ledge of the wall and heaved himself on top, then one by one he helped his team mates up onto the ledge as well, the only thing that was left was to get down to the bottom of the wall.

"What do you suggest do we jump it like before or go down a different way" Kasai huffed out she was getting tired and everyone in the arena knew it including her current team mates who each shared a worried look.

Yukimaru shook his head "We aren't jumping, I have a plan to get us down to the ground safely this time" he took a deep breath then crunched on a chakra restoration pill then turned his attention on Wakai who hadn't done much yet.

"Make steps going down the wall of this earth, don't worry it's made of earth so we can get down safely without wasting anymore energy than we need to" Yukimaru explained and Wakai turned and made several hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rocky Steps" Wakai pressed his hands down on the earth wall and several steps appeared each teen took turns going down them one by one until they were safely on the ground again like Yukimaru had stated they would be.

Tsukiko didn't have to be told what to do, she was ready to go home, so she unsealed her fan and gave several experimental swings making sure to get as much power behind them as she could before forming the hand signs needed.

Temari slowly walked over to Sakura "Isn't that the fan I gave you when we were kids" she questioned upon seeing Tsukiko wielding the fan, it hurt to know that Sakura could just give it away with little thought to her feelings.

Sakura winced "I'm sorry Temari, I tried thinking of ways I could use it but in the end I couldn't, I don't have wind nature chakra, Tsukiko-chan does and she takes very good care of it I assure you" she assured the blonde woman.

Temari sighed, it just wasn't possible to be angry with Sakura "I'm sorry for snapping at you Sakura and at least it's being used for good purposes" Temari watched Tsukiko swing it back and forth one last time.

"Wind Style: Slashing Winds Jutsu" Tsukiko called out and gripped her fan tightly before swinging it forward hard and fast pumping as much chakra into the jutsu as she could, a blast of wind knocked several people off their feet and the wall of logs was decimated by her jutsu.

Tsukiko smiled proudly and sealed her fan away, at least she was still standing this time "Good job Tsukiko" Yume and Yukimaru pulled her in for a hug, that had been one hell of a jutsu "We are so proud of you" her team mates hugged her tightly before releasing her.

"Thanks you two I wouldn't be that strong if I hadn't gotten on your team" Tsukiko blushed and twirled her hair shyly around her finger "Let's go that was the last part of this" she led the others through the broken logs and to the finish line.

Ibiki stepped forward and eyed the six teens warily "Well done brats your all through to the final round" he snapped before gesturing to all the others who had been selected which was only about 24 finalists much more than the year before.

"In a months time will be the final round of the chunin exams, each of you will be on your own and gathering a list of things from each village listed on this slip of paper each one is different" Ibiki handed a sheet of paper to all the genin.

"Only 12 of you will become chunin and you'll have three weeks to complete the final round" Ibiki warned before stalking off to do who knows what while Minato addressed the finalists and congratulate them for making it this far.

Minato cleared his throat "Well done to all you finalists for making it this far through the chunin exams, I'm sorry for those who had hoped to become chunin and all I can say is try again in six months and now I will dismiss you and you can go home or to your hotel" he stated awkwardly.

Sakura sighed when her genin crowded around her "Alright but before I dismiss you, I'll tell you who you will be training with during the next month" she grinned when they groaned, after all the training they had done they had to do more.

Madara took Sakura by the elbow and the genin latched on so that he could transport them back into the village, Koe appeared next with her genin followed by everyone else, then Sakura with the help of Madara climbed onto Midori.

"Now for Tsukiko a friend of mine has graciously offered to help you train with your wind jutsu, his name is Kakuzu" Sakura grinned, Kakuzu hadn't offered more like he had just glared at her but accepted the position she had put him in.

"Meet him at this training ground at 9:00am and everyday for 5 hours you'll practice" Sakura handed over a map to the training ground Kakuzu had requested before turning to her next students which happened to be Yume.

Sakura smiled fondly "My team mate Sasuke Uchiha has contacted me and accepted to train you in your lightning style, you'll meet him at this training ground at 8:00 for the same time" she explained and handed over a map that detailed the training ground Sasuke had suggested.

"Thank you Sakura-sensei" the two girls exclaimed in sync and rushed off, Sakura let them go, they had missed their parents and wanted to get home as soon as possible, it was sweet and soon Tsukiko would be a big sister possibly.

Yukimaru took his spot in Sakura's eye sight "What about me Sakura-sensei who will I be training with, is it uncle Tobirama or someone else who has water nature chakra" he bounced on the balls of his feet patiently waiting to hear who ever it was Sakura had assigned to him.

"Kisame has agreed to train you for 5 hours a day in our personal training field 7:00am is the time he has stated" Sakura finally told him and Yukimaru grinned and jumped up and down, he was glad to be out of the forest.

"Awesome-sauce" Yukimaru exclaimed then slapped his hand over his mouth, he hadn't said that one in a while, Mizu snorted in amusement only to get whacked over the back of the head by Kasai who was trying to reign in her own giggles while Wakai just shook his head.

Sakura ruffled his back length hair "Looks like it's time for another trim doesn't it" she ran her hand through the hair and Yukimaru nodded "See you later Koe, you and your students are welcome to come by anytime just ask someone and they will tell you where" Sakura called.

Then she led the way through town and to the Kamizuru compound, Mitsubachi should be back at Hidan's by now and Shikamaru should be at home, when they got through the gates, Shikamaru and Mitsubachi were waiting for them.

"Welcome home onii-sama" Mitsubachi attached herself to Yukimaru who was walking by Kanpecki he hadn't participated in the test, Yukimaru hadn't chanced it "You to Kaa-chan, welcome home" she greeted Sakura as well.

It was night and even though Yukimaru was extremely hungry due to how much energy he had used what he really wanted to do was crawl into his bed and fall asleep, but he dutifully ate dinner that Shikamaru had made before taking a hot relaxing shower.

Sakura and Shikamaru were laying in their bed when he poked his head into their room, Yukimaru had bags under his eyes "Goodnight Kaa-chan, Otou-san" he gave them a tired smile then moved down the hall "Night Imouto-chan" Yukimaru yawned before heading to bed.


	16. Time In Between Rounds

The next morning Yukimaru's alarm blared in his room and he cracked open his eyes to look at his clock, it read 6:00, so with a stretch Yukimaru flipped his covers back and slid out of his bed onto the soft magenta carpet in his room.

Yukimaru silently slipped out of his room and into the bathroom to wash up a bit, he would have to get his mother to cut his hair later, once his teeth were sparkly clean, Yukimaru carefully shut the bathroom door and padded down the hall barefoot to the kitchen.

"Oh I didn't know anyone else was awake" Yukimaru gasped in surprise, Madara must have tiptoed passed his door so that he could start on breakfast, over the month Madara's cooking skills had improved immensely so now he was confident in cooking for an entire family.

Madara flipped the omelettes before responding to Yukimaru's question "I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I've gotten use to making breakfast for Sakura while we were in that tower, not to mention her craving has changed from fish to eggs" he sighed out.

Yukimaru chuckled "Well at least it's something normal, I've heard that sometimes pregnant women combine the weirdest of food like think about it eggs and ketchup eww" he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the prospect of seeing something so gross.

"Thank god for that" Madara breathed in relief and covered the eggs to get started on cooking the sausage links, he set them on a pan and popped them into the oven that had been heating up while he had been cooking the eggs.

Yukimaru sat down at the table, a few minutes later Mitsubachi padded into the kitchen fully dressed "Onii-san will you walk me to the academy today" she peered up at him with her purple and blue mismatched eyes.

"Sure Imouto-chan" Yukimaru smiled and hopped up from his seat, he grabbed Mitsubachi's lunch and an apple and a bottle of water on her request, then Yukimaru leaned down for the five year old to climb on, he had to hurry otherwise he'd be late to Kisame's training session.

Mitsubachi squealed in joy as they raced down the streets, they passed Kisame along the way who was walking slowly in the direction of the Kamizuru compound "Here you go little sister" he set her down on her feet and Mitsubachi gave him a tight hug and then ran into the building.

Then Yukimaru didn't waste any time in using the teleportation jutsu to reappear in his backyard it was 20 seconds to 7 "I was just about to give up on you" Kisame smirked, he was half joking, he would have given Yukimaru 5 minutes to get back.

"Sorry Kisame-senpai" Yukimaru dipped his head in apology before rising and standing impossibly still waiting for Kisame's instructions for their first training session of the month, he had a long ways to go until Yukimaru was ready.

Kisame cracked his knuckles then grasped the hilt of samehada and gave it a swing, Yukimaru jumped back in surprise, that sword had just stole some of his chakra, he didn't have much time to ask as Kisame swung samehada again.

"Kisame-senpai I already know what's going on you might as well stop" Yukimaru groaned that sword was an absolute menace, it stung of his mothers chakra and Kisame's, though Kisame didn't stop and Yukimaru grew frustrated.

"Oh you want me to stop kid then make me show me what you've got and then we'll work you up from there" Kisame showed off his pointy teeth and Yukimaru sighed, of all the crazy people his mom was friends with it had to be this guy who trained him.

Yukimaru dodged the next attack by sending his sand forward to block Kisame's swing then he shoved as hard as he could to push Kisame back, the massive man barely moved an inch so Yukimaru tried even harder until finally he started pushing Kisame.

"Hows that for you Kisame-senpai" Yukimaru huffed while shoving Kisame even further towards the shallow part of the river, it came as a surprise to the teen that he could even shove the man at all but after all the training Yukimaru had done he was a lot stronger than the average person.

Kisame blinked in surprise "Not bad kid" he grinned, and used a little more strength only to end up flat on his back in the river "Hmm I was seriously underestimating you kid" Kisame stood up before attacking again, he needed to know Yukimaru's current limits.

Yukimaru grit his teeth as Kisame attacked with more strength than he was previously using, still the older male was treating him like a child Sakura had never been this gentle with him but he knew that it was find out his limit.

At the Satsujin house "Kaa-chan, otou-san I've got a training session with Sasuke-senpai so I'll be back after lunch" Yume buckled her blue and red boots that were decorated in her preferred marks before sliding the door open and running to the training ground Sakura had showed her.

When she arrived, Sasuke jumped out of a tree, he had been waiting for some time, even though he had stated for Yume to arrive exactly at 8:00, it was only 7:30 so maybe the girl had wanted to get in some training of her own.

"Good morning Yume" Sasuke greeted and leaned against his sword, the girl squeaked in surprise, she hadn't been aware of him until just now, though Yume had been rather distracted, usually she wasn't so Sasuke could let it go this time.

Yume gulped "Good Morning Sasuke-senpai, and thank you for agreeing to train me" she did a little bow after greeting him, she would be as polite as possible it was thanks to Sakura after all that she was even getting to train with a master lightning user.

Sasuke shook his head "So what lightning jutsu's do you already know" he questioned before sitting down, then Sasuke gestured for Yume to do the same and she quickly did so while running through her extremely short list of jutsu.

"Sakura-sensei has taught me thunder saber and lightning senbon but that's about it, my attacks mainly revolve around my bloodline limit and genjutsu" Yume folded her hands neatly in her lap before explaining to her newest trainer what she knew so far.

Sasuke nodded those were two of the lowest level lighting style jutsu's, any genin with lightning nature probably knew them, Sasuke was slightly more curious to know what Yume's bloodline limit was, he had never know about it.

"Show me what your kekkei genkai is then I'll teach you a new jutsu and we can get onto to training you for the final round next month" Sasuke motioned for Yume to begin and she hesitantly raised her hand and squeezed her fist.

Sasuke blinked in confusion until he coughed up some blood, his lungs felt like they were being crushed from the inside, it was impossible, then he waved his hand and the feeling went away, thankfully since he was immortal like everyone else the damage quickly healed.

"It's called Blood Manipulation: Crushing Lungs Jutsu" Yume explained, she had gained much better control over her special ability and could use it with ease, Yume also couldn't wait to go out on mission to take down bad guys like Sakura-sensei did.

Sasuke gave Yume a half smile before wiping his mouth off "Pretty handy ability there" he spoke a second later complimenting Yume on her excellent control, the girl probably could have done a lot more damage but she had refrained from doing so.

Then he stood and Yume followed "The new jutsu I'm going to teach you is called, Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder" Sasuke explained and led Yume over to the river "I'm going to also teach you how to walk on water" he turned to instruct her.

"Ah sorry Sasuke-senpai, but Sakura-sensei has already taught us how to stand on top of water" Yume smiled sheepishly, when Sasuke turned around only to stare at her in confusion, it cleared up with her explanation "I'm ready to learn that jutsu now" Yume stood still.

Sasuke faced away from Yume again before forming the hand signs that the jutsu needed, it was a C ranked jutsu "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder" Sasuke placed his hands on the water and sent the jutsu rippling through the river causing it to crackle dangerously.

"It's chunin level but with the amount of chakra and stamina you have it should be an easy jutsu to learn" Sasuke took a few steps back before having Yume take her place ahead of him so that she could try out the new jutsu.

In the academy Ino was writing on the chalk board after reading from a book about the history of the Leaf Village "Alright who can tell me the name of the 3rd Hokage, and it has to be first and last name" she called and looked around the room.

Mitsubachi waited a few seconds before hesitantly raising her hand when it became clear to her that no one else was going to or they hadn't read the material "Mitsubachi-chan do you know the thirds name" Ino questioned and she hesitantly nodded her head.

"I do Ino-sensei, Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi" Mitsubachi clasped her hands together and recited the information she had memorized from her homework, she snickered when some of her classmates threw her jealous looks.

Ino smiled gently at Mitsubachi "Looks like someone has been reading their homework" she exclaimed in disappointment of course Sakura's adopted daughter was at the top of her class none of the other kids were from prominent clans after all at least not yet anyways.

Then Ino erased what she had written down after making sure all the kids had wrote down notes and pulled a stack of papers out of her desk "For this morning a bit of history work, then for the afternoon it will be math" Ino handed out the papers and the children groaned.

Mitsubachi pressed her lips together nervously, Shikamaru had been working with her on her math but still she really stunk at it, though thankfully it was history first so she could work on that and then do some simple math equations to practice for later on.

At the Uchu household, Tsukiko had been awake for an hour or so eating breakfast which consisted of healthy cereal, when her mother and father entered the room "Oh Kaa-chan, if you'd like I can check you over and see if you've got a baby in your tummy" she hopped up.

Atsuko smiled fondly at her daughter "Thank you Tsukiko, I would really appreciate it" she sat down on Tsukiko's request and the teen formed some hand signs before running a hand filled with chakra over her stomach.

A moment later a brilliant smile over took Tsukiko's face "I'm going to be a big sister" she squealed and did a little dance "I'm so happy I can't wait to meet the little one, can't tell what it is yet but from now on I'll be your personal medic Kaa-chan" Tsukiko grinned and bounced all over.

Setsuko was about to compliment his daughter when panick entered her light grey eyes "I'm sorry got to run, Sakura-sensei set me up with a trainer and I won't show up late on the first day" Tsukiko rushed out then grabbed a bag and charged out the door.

Tsukiko briefly glanced at the map before practically flying down the streets to the disclosed training field Kakuzu had circled, several minutes later she skidded to a halt in front of the tall brown haired stitched up man.

"Your early" Kakuzu grumbled, at least it proved to him that Sakura's student was eager to train with him "Let's go we've got a ways to walk" he turned on his heel and led Tsukiko deeper into the forest, they were outside the village that much was clear to her.

Tsukiko smiled and just followed Kakuzu like he had requested, the older man wasn't much of a talker and she wouldn't pressure him to change his ways for her, in fact it was comforting after the noise of the tower and was glad that part was over for now.

Suddenly Kakuzu turned and sent a blast of air at her, Tsukiko formed hand signs "Plant Style: Rising Vines" she called and a bunch of vines rose from the ground to block the attack, at least she had been paying attention.

"Good job brat that was called Wind Style: Gale Surge Jutsu, it's a C ranked level wind jutsu combine it with that fan of yours and it makes it a deadly attack" Kakuzu explained before showing Tsukiko the hand signs to her new jutsu.

Tsukiko patted her scroll pouch and sighed in relief she was glad she had remembered to bring her fan, then she unsealed it and took a deep breath before forming the hand signs Kakuzu had showed her, then she took her fan in hand "Wind Style: Gale Surge Jutsu" she called out.

After breathing out the jutsu, Tsukiko pumped wind natured chakra into her fan and added it to the attack, it went flying straight towards Kakuzu who calmly stepped out of it's path and it went forward into the tree's creating an explosion.

The wind cut Tsukiko on the cheek and she quickly healed the wound, several moments later her jutsu died down and she sat down on the ground in mild shock "I did that" Tsukiko murmured softly under her breath.

Kakuzu smirked "You sure did brat and that was pretty damn good of you, are you aware that you just used your wind nature in your fan" he questioned and motioned for Tsukiko to face him as he sat on the ground.

Tsukiko shook her head "No Kakuzu-san I didn't even know I could use my nature separately from my regular chakra" Tsukiko was seriously confused, what did Kakuzu mean she just used her wind nature in the fan.

Kakuzu sighed, so Sakura hadn't gotten that far in teaching her students about how to use their chakra natures and manipulate it, then he took a deep breath and started explaining everything to Tsukiko about Nature Manipulation and Chakra Manipulation and combining the two.

Back at the Kamizuru Compound Kisame had finally let up in his attack and was currently teaching Yukimaru a new water jutsu, it was a secret from the mist village, the technique within it's self wouldn't cause anyone any problems and he had already cleared it with Mei.

Speaking of the woman she was currently chattering away with Sakura, Suika who had really dark pink hair bordering on red, like the inside of a watermelon and onyx eyes, was drooling on Mei's arm, Ayy was with his father the boy had white hair and soft green eyes.

"Suika-chan is going to be a real cutie when she grows up" Sakura was sitting in her favorite chair out in the yard "Even Ayy will be adorable when he grows up as well, they really have both of your features mixed together" Sakura squealed loudly.

Madara chuckled, Sakura could hardly wait to have her children, the due date was coming up fast and Shikamaru was rushing around in a panick trying to get everything set up, he didn't want Sakura to give birth on their kitchen floor like Mei had.

A splashing alerted his ears as Kisame pulled Yukimaru up by the back of his shirt "Yukimaru relax you aren't going to drown" he groaned, the boy just couldn't get the technique right it was absolutely ridiculous considering how strong the teen was.

"Sorry Kisame-senpai" Yukimaru spat out some water and dove under the water again, then he carefully exhaled some of his chakra and then inhaled the bubble it had created, this went on for awhile until he could successfully use the breathing underwater jutsu.

Yukimaru pushed up and broke through the top of the water and started gasping for air, that had hurt like hell, Kisame thumped him on the back and the coughing subsided "You'll get used to it kid" he explained and Yukimaru gave him a pained smile.

"I sure hope so Kisame-senpai, is there anything else your going to teach more or is that it for this training session" Yukimaru crawled onto dry land and grabbed a towel Shikamaru had set out for him to dry off with.

Kisame tapped his chin "One more thing kid and then we are done for the day" he formed hand signs then stepped out on the water "Water Style: Water Cannon" Kisame called out and water rose in the form of cannons and shot out large bullets to crash through targets.

"You have an hour to hit at least one of those targets" Kisame stepped off the water and jerked his thumb at the end of the river "If you can't then we'll just try again tomorrow at the end of our next training session" he shrugged then gestured for Yukimaru to begin.

Yukimaru concentrated chakra into his feet and stood on the water making sure to keep his focus so that he could correctly execute this new jutsu, he carefully formed the hand signs he had memorized before calling out the jutsu.

Yukimaru squeezed his eyes shut at the last second and heard a loud crash "Good job kid, I'll see you tomorrow just keep practicing that jutsu and the technique" Kisame called out and his eyes popped open he had hit the target dead center.

In the forest with Sasuke and Yume, Sasuke was trying to teach Yume how to charge her newest weapon with just her lightning nature it was proving to be difficult, so far they had sparred on the water and Sasuke had gotten scorched but the wounds had healed.

"No not like that Yume carefully separate your regular chakra and push your lightning into the weapon" Sasuke sighed before showing the 14 year old the technique again, he understood that she was confused so this might be something they would have to work on.

Yume swiped her forehead and pulled her long hair back, she was distracted because her mother wanted to talk to her when she got home but Yume shook her head and tried again there was only 30 more minutes left of this session.

Finally when there was only 5 minutes left her weapon sparked to life with her lightning nature chakra only to promptly lose her concentration "You did good and I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time" Sasuke congratulated Yume and then disappeared Fu was waiting for him.

Yume skipped home happily, even though she had only used the technique for just a moment it was progress, frustrating progress but none the less she had improved even just a tiny bit not to mention Sasuke didn't treat her like a child.

When she got home Kiyomi sat her daughter down "Now this may come as a shock but your going to be a big sister in 6 months, I got pregnant a few months ago" she grimaced when Yume just sat there in shock.

"I'm happy, I can't wait to meet my little sister or little brother" Yume smiled fondly and rubbed her mother's stomach her father was off on a mission and wouldn't be back until night fall "I'll help out a lot more don't worry Kaa-chan" Yume moved to begin lunch.

In the forest Tsukiko was faring a lot better with her wind nature than Yume had, not that Tsukiko knew what her female team mate had been taught so far, Tsukiko was having a lot of fun training with Kakuzu once you got passed his strange tendencies he was pretty cool.

"That's enough brat you can go home now" Kakuzu held up his hand, Tsukiko was panting with chakra exhaustion "Rest up and then meet me here tomorrow" he turned on his heel and Tsukiko hurried to keep up with him.

Back in town the two split up and Tsukiko headed to the Kamizuru compound, she wanted to tell Sakura the good news, along the way she met up with Yume "I'm going to be a big sister" Tsukiko burst out in excitement.

Yume's eyes lit up "I'm going to be a big sister to isn't that cool our siblings will get to go to school together" Yume exclaimed loudly then she thought of something "What if my little sibling has the same bloodline limit I do" Yume gasped in horror.

Tsukiko winced "Don't worry Yume, we've got Sakura-sensei and most of the people in the village except for the civilians are immortal, which reminds me, can we make a pit stop to the temple" she whispered and stared around secretly.

Yume grinned "Of course Tsukiko and thanks your right" in sync the two girls changed the direction in which they had been walking and headed straight for the temple and shop Sakura had set up for any acolytes who wanted to join.

"Oh it's the afternoon ritual" Tsukiko announced softly but shook her head, she had lost her pink pendant and wanted to order another one "Hello Jashin-sama, I'd like to order two more pendants in pink" Tsukiko stepped up to the shop counter that was attached to the temple.

Jashin looked down "Ah if it isn't Sakura's favorite students, and that will be 100 ryo, 50 for each" he pointed at the cost card and Tsukiko briefly glanced at it before handing over the amount of ryo that had been stated.

"We'll have it ready in a few days so make sure you stop by and participate in a ritual sometime" Jashin waved the two girls off after putting the money in the cash register, several of the shinobi and visitors loved Sakura's temple and each of the villages had become popular.

Tsukiko waved "We will Jashin-sama, say hello to Tsunade-sama and Mamoru-kun for me" she called out and led the way towards the compound in which her sensei and boyfriend resided "To bad we couldn't stay this time" Tsukiko groaned her back hurt like hell.

"What did you learn with Kakuzu-san, I learned about elemental jutsu from Sasuke-senpai" Yume rubbed her sore muscles maybe she should take some lessons from the hospital or Tsukiko and learn some medical ninjutsu it would give the team an extra surprise.

Tsukiko grinned "That's funny that's what I learned from Kakuzu-san, I wonder how Yukimaru fared" she snickered and waited to be admitted through the gates a few seconds later the two girls continued on their way to Sakura's house.

Yukimaru popped out of the water where he had been practicing when he sensed Tsukiko's and Yume approaching chakra's "Tsukiko" he dashed over to her, still dripping wet and wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's not even been a day Yukimaru" Tsukiko blushed in embarrassment "There are kids here you know" she smacked the back of his head lightly in reprimand and Yukimaru just gave her a huge smile "Oh turns out Yume and I are going to be big sisters" Tsukiko smiled happily.

Sakura craned her neck around when she heard the announcement "Congratulations girls" she complimented "Did you find out how far along your mothers were" Sakura questioned when they scrambled over upon spotting the baby resting in Mei's arms.

"My mother said she was three months along" Yume stared at the baby girl in awe, she was so tiny, not to mention adorable "Lady Mei what's her name" Yume asked shyly, the only babies she had seen up till this point were all 4 or 5 year olds now.

Mei carefully switched her arms so that she could look at Yume "Her name is Suika it means watermelon, I have a son named Ayy, would you like to hold her Yume-chan while I clean up the mess she made" Mei smiled softly when panick entered Yume's eyes.

"Kaa-chan looked like she was only a couple months along" Tsukiko whispered, and eyed Sakura's stomach "You've only got a couple more months to go I can't wait to meet them either" she smiled happily when she placed her hand on Sakura's belly and one of the babies kicked.

Yume shook lightly as she took a chair and Mei stood up to pass Suika into her arms "It's alright Yume just hold her head up" Mei helped Yume situated Suika properly before standing up straight to head inside to clean up.

Suika gurgled happily and blew a spit bubble, this caused Yume to giggle softly and tickle Suika's nose, it caused her to sneeze but otherwise she remained pretty calm "Your pretty good with babies Yume" Tsukiko sighed, she hoped that she was that good.

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Yume admitted as she slowly rocked back and forth lulling Suika to sleep "It must be some innate girl thing" Yume explained, and smiled gently at the baby who had closed her eyes, a few minutes later Suika was completely asleep.

Mei came back 5 minutes afterwards and blinked in surprise "I've been trying to get her to take a nap all afternoon how did you do that" she asked Yume who was still slowly rocking back and forth extremely slow but enough that Suika felt it.

"I just rocked her back and forth, kind of like a rocking crib" Yume carefully handed Suika back over to Mei and the little month old baby just kept on sleeping as if nothing had happened "At least she's sleeping now right" Yume smiled sheepishly.

Mei smiled "Yeah, I'm going to take her back to the boarding house and drop her off with Ao" she picked up Suika's things and then exited through the gate of the back yard a few moments later Shino scurried through the gates.

"Sakura I need your help" Shino charged over to his adopted sister and set a pile of folders in her lap "The elders want me to marry and I don't know who to choose there are way to many girls to choose from" he panted out, the elders had released him from his duties for a short time.

Sakura grinned and gestured for Shikamaru to bring over another chair for Shino, when her brother had sat Sakura flipped open the folder and grimaced at the first picture "What are those elders thinking adding her in there" she sighed and showed the picture to Shino.

The now 23 year old male recoiled and quickly shook his head "Next one" he groaned out, those elders had been driving him up the wall lately, they constantly belittled Sakura, Shino tried his best to keep the rumors from spreading but it was getting difficult.

Sakura flipped the page only to wince, Shino sighed "Please Sakura I can't look at them" the poor man was sick to his stomach, they wanted him to get married and then have an heir it was awful "Just choose one for me" Shino begged his little sister.

"Shino your acting like a baby, what about this one" Sakura sighed and showed off the next picture, the woman was 21 and looked a little prettier than the first two had, but still Shino rejected her after taking one look at the picture.

This went on for awhile until Sakura yawned "I'm sorry Sakura" Shino knew that Sakura needed her rest and that to much stress wasn't good for the babies, then he saw her the one "That's the one Sakura" he pointed at the opened picture.

Her name was Nomi Aburame, and currently 22 years old with the Aburame black hair flowing down her back in waves but the thing about her that was most attracting was that she had golden brown eyes covered by the standard sunglasses.

Sakura grinned "Well then there you go and now I'm going to go take a nap, Yukimaru don't forget to go pick up your sister from the academy" she called and handed over the pile of folders, Shino gathered them into his arms and rushed back through the gates.

Yukimaru dried off and headed through the gates after his uncle only to run right into Naruto "Hey Yukimaru is Sakura still awake or did I miss her, I really need to talk to her about something" Naruto announced nervously.

"Sorry Naruto, Kaa-chan just went to sleep, and it's not a good idea to disturb her" Yukimaru shook his head and shrugged his shoulders apologetically "I've got to go pick up Mitsubachi, so later Naruto" Yukimaru waved and continued running down the streets.

When Yukimaru arrived at the academy Ino was standing outside with Mitsubachi "Tell Sakura this girl needs some glasses, I've had to change her seating 10 times in the last month" Ino huffed and nudged Mitsubachi forward.

"Onii-san my eyes hurt do you think we can go get glasses now" Mitsubachi rubbed her eyes, they were blood shot from the strain of using them, Yukimaru glanced at Kanpecki and then carefully mapped out a route with in his head.

A moment later Yukimaru nodded "Of course Imouto-chan, Kanpecki go home and tell otou-san about what's going on, we'll be with Kakuzu-san" he sent his companion off and the wolf/dog sprinted back to the Kamizuru Compound.

"Why are we going to see Kakuzu-san, is he there at the glasses shop" Mitsubachi rubbed her eyes again and Yukimaru quickly put a stop to it "Sorry they just burn and hurt a lot" she frowned sheepishly as the two of them walked forward into town.

Yukimaru smiled "Well Kakuzu-san can keep us safe while in town, don't worry nothing will happen to you" he assured Mitsubachi just ast Kakuzu exited the tattoo shop "Kakuzu-san will you accompany us through town" Yukimaru gave a worried glance around the building.

Kakuzu looked up just in time to see a man come out of nowhere and try to snatch Mitsubachi, thankfully Yukimaru was faster and pulled Mistubachi over to him "What do you think your doing" he snapped at the man who froze in fear.

"That little brat belongs to Lord Aburame, he has specifically requested her" the man smirked idiotically revealing himself, a few seconds later he realized his mistake as a ribbon wrapped around his entire body and he fell flat on his face.

Yukimaru was tired of all of this "Listen here Shino would never request for my sister to be kidnapped, you better stop or otherwise bad things are coming your way" he growled, he rarely got angry but all the problems that kept cropping up were finally getting to him.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow when Yukimaru released the man and he scurried across the ground to get away "You've got some guts kid to threaten an elder from a prominent house and sure brat I'll walk with you on whatever errand you've got to do" Kakuzu relented.

"Thank you Kakuzu-san, it's just a lot has been happening lately, Kaa-chan is five months along and we are doing everything we can to make sure she doesn't get stressed" Yukimaru took his sister by the hand again, as he explained all this to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu softly chuckled "Here brat let me carry her you look tired" he leaned down and awkwardly pulled Mitsubachi into his arms, when she squirmed uncomfortably, he loosened his hold and she finally held still.

"Sorry Kakuzu-san, but thank you as well" Mitsubachi turned shy, the only people who had held her so far was Madara-san, her mother and her father but it was nice and not so scary now that she had gotten over her initial fear.

"Don't worry about it kid" Kakuzu followed after Yukimaru as he started forward again "So where exactly are you two going in such a hurry" he questioned and Yukimaru twisted his head around to peer at him, he was being awfully cautious.

"Mitsubachi needs glasses, Ino-sensei recommended them so I've decided to take her myself so that Kaa-chan doesn't have to later, also I'm going to the barber shop to get a haircut" Yukimaru shrugged he loved helping out his family where ever he could.

Kakuzu shook his head but walked after Yukimaru silently, until they reached the shop that sold glasses inside was Kabuto "Oh Kakuzu, Mitsubachi and Yukimaru what are you three doing here" Kabuto greeted and compared glasses.

Yukimaru's eyes lit up "Kabuto-san, Mitsubachi-chan needs glasses could you help us figure out what she needs" the one person who knew more about glasses was Kabuto and he was here in the shop with them.

Kabuto set down the rounded glasses and moved towards Mitsubachi to check her eyes over, a moment later he pulled away then walked over to a pair of squared glasses, in purple and blue with a lily etched on the side "These are what you want" Kabuto handed them over.

"Thanks Kabuto-san, here Mitsubachi try these on and read this card for me" Yukimaru helped his little sister put the glasses on, she blinked and her eyes focused through the glasses "Do those help" he asked softly.

Mitsubachi nodded her eyes still burned from when she had rubbed them but she could see a lot better, then Mitsubachi read from the card Yukimaru held up for her "May I get these glasses onii-sama" she didn't want any other glasses.

Yukimaru gave Mitsubachi a half smile before moving around getting things that Mitsubachi needed for her new glasses, though he made sure to get her purple and blue with flowers on everything so that she wouldn't complain about it not being her favorite colors.

"Can I borrow these for a second" Yukimaru had to pay for the glasses and everything else, Mitsubachi handed them over and he went up to the counter "Alright I'd like to buy all of this please" Yukimaru placed the items on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"200 ryo" the girl behind the counter fluttered her lashes flirtatiously but Yukimaru just pulled out the amount she had stated "What's a hottie like you doing in my store" she tried to flirt with him again but Yukimaru ignored her flirting.

"Sorry I'm betrothed" Yukimaru grabbed the items and walked back over to Mitsubachi he gave her the glasses and she quickly put them back on while he sealed the rest of the stuff in a scroll, they had one more place to go.

Mitsubachi giggled softly, she could see clearly now, her eyes had always been out of focus but now she could see much farther and everything else "May I get my hair trimmed as well onii-san" she smiled sheepishly.

"Just a little bit, your hair really has grown a lot since you've been with us" Yukimaru climbed onto Kanpecki who had been waiting outside the shop "To the barber shop" he ordered and Kanpecki ran forward Kakuzu hot on his heels.

Kakuzu enjoyed this bit of running, apparently so did Mitsubachi because she was squealing loudly as they ran down the street's, several people that they passed by just smiled in amusement the little girl really was adorable and she had changed a lot since coming here.

A couple of minutes later the trio reached the barber shop and Yukimaru climbed down from Kanpecki "Thank you Kakuzu-san, you don't have to stick around any more if you don't want to" Yukimaru smiled kindly at the brown haired male.

Kakuzu nodded then set Mitsubachi down, the blue haired girl clambered into Yukimaru's arms and they entered the shop, instead of heading off, Kakuzu settled himself on a bench, even though Yukimaru could protect his sister some added protection wasn't so bad.

He hated to admit it but he longed to have a family, a loving wife, and a child to call his own, maybe someday he would get Sakura's help in finding him someone to fall in love with but Kakuzu wasn't ready at least not yet.

Inside the shop "Yes I'd like to get my hair cut shoulder length, and Mitsubachi wants her's trimmed just an inch or two so that it's not dragging the ground" Yukimaru explained what they wanted done to their hair it was just a simple cut and trim.

With that Yukimaru and Mitsubachi were led to different chairs right next to each other on Yukimaru's request, that way he could keep an eye on Mitsubachi, soon they were both finished and he paid for the trim and cut then they left the shop.

"Alright Mitsubachi-chan hold onto Kanpecki's collar tightly we are going to go fast" Yukimaru instructed and the little girl did as told after tucking away her glasses so that they didn't fall off "Kanpecki run as fast as you can back to the compound" Yukimaru ordered.

Kanpecki nodded at Kakuzu before taking off in the fastest sprint "Master do you really think someone is after the young miss" Kanpecki called over the wind and Yukimaru nodded "Why do they want her so much" he questioned.

"Not sure but Kaa-chan can't know until after the quads are born, I'll share my honey combs with you again if you don't tell her imouto-chan" Yukimaru compromised, this needed to stay quiet until Sakura gave birth in a couple months time.

Mitsubachi nodded and held on even tighter "Onii-san how come I can hear Kanpecki-kun talk like we do and why does he call you master" she asked as Kanpecki slowed to a stop, they were let through the gates and Kanpecki picked up speed again until they were back home.

Yukimaru flopped down in a chair and Mitsubachi cuddled into his side "Well Kanpecki knows human speech I taught him when he was little, and the reason he calls me master is because we are life bound partners, he is obligated to follow my commands" he explained.

Mitsubachi's purple and blue eyes lit up in fascination "When Kaa-chan wakes up do you think I can convince her to help me bind myself to Komori-kun, I need lots of protection and if I have him that will just be an added bonus" Mitsubachi rambled.

Yukimaru grinned "That's some pretty smart thinking there imouto-chan, though I've got to warn you, Kaa-chan will have to prick your finger and cut Komori's foot, then Komori will have to bite you" he explained and Mitsubachi nodded.

"Ok Onii-sama is there anything else that I should know about" Mitsubachi tilted her head to peer at her brother after asking her next question, when Yukimaru shook his head, she jumped up to go check on her flower, it had grown into a bud over the last few weeks.

Next she ran around the yard practicing, a couple hours later Sakura and Shikamaru entered the back yard followed by Madara and Izuna who moved over to the river to skip rocks back and forth "So you needed glasses" Sakura enquired.

"Yes Kaa-chan, Kabuto-san helped me pick them out by checking over my eyes with his chakra" Mitsubachi showed off her glasses "Though my eyes still burn a little bit Onii-sama didn't you get some eyedrops" she turned to face her brother a second later.

Yukimaru smiled and unsealed the eyedrops "Here Mitsubachi tilt your head back for me and hold your eyes open wide here's a cloth for you to wipe the excess away" he held up the bottle and let one drop of the liquid fall into Mitsubachi's eyes.

Mitsubachi quickly wiped away the extra "Thanks Onii-sama, oh Kaa-chan will you help me make a bond with Komori-kun, I've been neglecting him and I want him to come with me everywhere" she returned her attention on Sakura who blinked in confusion.

'The hatchling is right Sakura, she needs all the protection she can get, you got that report from Kakuzu just a little while ago' Isbou appeared for the first time in a long time, he rarely talked with her nowadays but that was only because she had other people to talk to.

'Isobu maybe it's time I pass you down' Sakura teased the old turtle would be of some use to someone else, and with the impending birth she didn't know if her seal would hold, being a female host to a tailed beast was difficult.

'Your joking right Sakura, your the only one I want to be with' Isobu fully appeared so that he was visible with in her mind 'I know you fear me escaping but I won't I'm rather happy here' he huffed in reassurance 'Don't worry to much' he finished.

Sakura shook her head 'I'm not afraid of you escaping' she grouched back, her nap had been full and long but still she was utterly exhausted 'Besides I feel something rising on the horizon' she glanced around her surroundings in worry.

'All will be revealed in time Sakura just let others take care of your problems for now' Isobu gave her some last words of advice before fading, Sakura sighed, it had been so much easier with Inner but she had never come back even though Hidan had been sure she would.

But what neither Sakura or Isobu knew was that deep within Sakura's conscious, Inner had been hiding, she had been back for several months but had kept herself from appearing until the time was right, Sakura needed her and then she would be gone for good.

"Shikamaru go get Komori-kun, I think it's time we heard his voice" Sakura softly ordered and sat down in her chair "Now do you need me to explain the process of bonding with animals" she asked and Mitsubachi shook her head.

"Onii-san already explained so don't worry Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi assured her mother and smiled brightly when Komori ran out into the yard and tackled her "I missed you to Komori-kun, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you" she rubbed his head and stroked his black fur.

The wombat made a noise to let her know that it was alright everyone had been busy "Now Komori would you like Mitsubachi to become your mistress" Sakura drew their attention onto herself and Komori laid on the ground in answer.

"I already know what to do Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi took a bobby pin and pricked her finger before gently cutting Komori's foot and pressed the two wounds together, she mixed their chakra before pulling away, the wound on Komori's foot was healed and scarred over now.

"Ok Komori-kun bite me right here" Mitsubachi gestured to her wrist and the wombat shook in fear the last time he had bit someone, he had been stuck laying in bed for days without getting any snacks just healthy food.

Sakura saw this "It's alright Komori-kun don't be afraid" she soothed and ran a hand across his snout, Komori calmed and quickly latched onto Mitsubachi's wrist with his jaws the girl squirmed in pain but thankfully remained quiet.

"I'm ok Komori-kun" Mitsubachi gave him a small smile when the wombat finally released her wrist, in place of the bite was now a scar and she sighed in relief, she was never going to do that again, then she looked at Sakura and noticed all the pictures.

Komori took a minute to get Mitsubachi's blood out of his mouth "I'm glad Mistress Mitsubachi, I was afraid that you had forgotten me but now I see that it wasn't the case" he rubbed his body along Mitsubachi when she squealed loudly in adoration.

"Your so cute Komori-kun" Mitsubachi laughed and carefully climbed onto the wombat's back, he was big enough to carry her and he would continue to grow most likely along side his new mistress, a few minutes later she climbed back off to start training.

Sakura smiled tiredly "Shikamaru you get barbeque from the shop and sweet potatoes for dinner" she leaned her head to the side before wincing as one of the babies kicked her gut "You little blighters I can't wait to get you out of me" she grumbled.

Shikamaru pressed a sweet kiss to Sakura's lips before rubbing a soothing hand up and down her stomach "You four behave for your mother and don't cause her anymore discomfort" he murmurmed softly before taking off.

"Kaa-chan I've been thinking, I'm ready to kiss Tsukiko you know on the lips but I'm not sure if it's the right time" Yukimaru wrung his hands nervously as he stood before his mother Sakura focused her attention on her 14 year old son.

"Yukimaru I was 13 when I got my first kiss just remember that no one will look down on you for wanting to kiss your girlfriend and have you talked to Tsukiko about this" Sakura laughed softly when he shook his head then she beckoned him closer.

When he was close enough Sakura patted his cheek fondly "Go talk to her Yukimaru not now but maybe tomorrow" she grabbed the end of his shirt before he tried to rush off, Sakura wanted to ask him about what happened in town earlier but she refrained.

Sakura would get her answers when she gave birth, several minutes later Shikamaru came back with her requested dinner and Jashin and Tsunade followed by Mamoru charged through the gates, Jashin was chasing after the little boy.

"Mamoru" Sakura scolded and the boy skidded to a halt and landed flat on his face "Haven't I told you that it's dangerous to run like that" she gave him a disappointed stare and he lowered his head in shame.

Mamoru cautiously walked over to his sister "I'm sorry onee-sama it won't happen again" he clasped his hands behind his back and scuffed his shoe shyly, then he saw his favorite treat and reached for one only to get his knuckles lightly smacked.

"Ouchie, that hurt Onee-chan" Mamoru pouted up at Sakura "Why can't I have a sweet potato" he whined and Sakura shook her head and made him sit down "I don't want to sit down onee-chan, I want to play" Mamoru stomped the ground.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "He's been a little brat lately" Tsunade slowly walked towards the table "You've seen your sister now let's go Mamoru, mommy is tired and she wants to go to sleep, your little brother will be here soon" Tsunade took Mamoru by the hand.

"But Kaa-chan I don't want to go can't I stay the night with Onee-chan" Mamoru sulked and eyed the sweet potato again "And I want a sweet potato" he pouted, Tsunade sighed in frustration and tugged Mamoru after her until they reached Jashin.

Jashin scooped the boy into his arms "Sorry Mamoru but your onee-chan can't watch you right now, she has enough to deal with right now" Jashin explained to the pouting boy then all three of them gave a wave and exited through the gate.

Sakura winced again "Children" she sighed before digging into her dinner, soon Shikamaru was cleaning up and everyone headed to bed, Sakura couldn't stay awake another moment her sleeping patterns were all off due to being pregnant.

The next morning "Onii-san I need your help my glasses are dirty" Mitsubachi pushed open her brothers door and found him straightening up his bed "And will you take me to the academy again" she asked twisting the material of her purple skirt into her hands.

Yukimaru smiled fondly and pulled out all of the things Mitsubachi needed, there was 30 minutes left before she had to go anyway "See this is the cloth that you use to wipe your glasses off with" he held up the blue and purple flower covered cloth.

"Then you just spray this lightly on your glasses and afterwards you wipe it away, also if your eyes start burning ask Ino-sensei for some help" Yukimaru concluded his little speech before tucking the things Mitsubachi needed into her pouch carefully.

Mitsubachi wrapped her arms around Yukimaru and hugged him tightly "Thank you Yukimaru-kun" she thanked him happily before hopping off of his bed "Komori-kun come on" she called out for her companion, she was just like everyone else in the household now.

"I'm coming Mistress" Komori exited the animal room, he was finally going to get to go outside "So where do you go during the day anyway Mistress" Komori questioned and eyed Yukimaru jealously as Mitsubachi climbed onto his back.

Mitsubachi smiled "Can we ride there together I take Komori-kun you take Kanpecki-kun" she asked softly, she wasn't sure if Yukimaru would go for it, plus Kanpecki would most likely out run the wombat because he hadn't trained any yet.

Yukimaru craned his neck around to peer at his sister "Of course we'll go slow because Komori hasn't done this sort of thing yet" he set Mitsubachi down on her feet and whistled for his companion "We are going to take Imouto-chan and Komori to the academy" he ordered.

"Oh Komori-kun I'm going to the academy it's where I go to learn things and become a genin like onii-san" Mitsubachi explained to her companion as he stood on his feet and started after Kanpecki who had already started walking.

Several minutes later "Thank you onii-san" Mitsubachi called and climbed off of Komori, then she led him into the academy building to her classroom, the minute she was gone Yukimaru ushered Kanpecki forward and the wolf/canine took off at a fast pace.

Kisame was waiting for him and gave him a feral grin "Let me see how much you've improved since yesterday kid" he leaned against samehada, Yukimaru took a deep breath and pulled off his clothes to reveal his swimsuit then dove under water to begin his training.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20" Kisame counted until Yukimaru came up to catch his breath "Not bad but by the the end of this month I want you to be able to breath under water for 2-3 hours" Kisame stated.

"Of course Kisame-senpai, do you want me to show you that jutsu you taught me" Yukimaru asked, Kisame nodded "Water Style: Water Cannon" he formed the hand signs and placed his hands atop the water the jutsu fired off and destroyed all the targets he had set up.

Kisame's eyes widened that kid was way to good with water "Pretty good kid now let's spar" he ordered and swung samehada, only this time Yukimaru was a bit more prepared and jumped back out of the swords chakra stealing path.

With Yume "Later Kaa-chan, little sibling" she yawned and rubbed her mothers belly, Kiyomi was barely showing but still Yume couldn't get enough, she was happy that she got to experience having a sibling like Yukimaru and Ijime did not only that but Tsukiko would be joining them to.

After her shout Yume ran out the door and to the training field she had met Sasuke on the other day "Good morning Sasuke-senpai" Yume greeted when Sasuke dropped out of tree in front of her, she had been much more alert this morning.

"Good Morning Yume" Sasuke returned the greeting before taking his stance, and pulled out his sword "Show me what you learned yesterday then we'll work up from there" Sasuke ordered and Yume did as he had asked of her.

In the forest where Tsukiko had trained with Kakuzu the day before "Kakuzu-san" she called out nervously only to duck under a brown thread Tsukiko pulled out her fan apparently her trainer wanted to spar this morning so that's what he would get.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Jutsu" Tsukiko swung her fan and sent forth a massive tornado, Kakuzu's eyes widened from where he had been hiding "Found you Kakuzu-san" the teen grinned before adopting a serious expression on her face.

Kakuzu smirked "Not bad where did you learn that one" he enquired jumping out of the path of the jutsu as it raced passed him and then several meters later it died "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball" he spat fire out at her and Tsukiko swung her fan.

"Not telling a ninja never reveals all their secrets, Wind Style: Gale Surge" Tsukiko called back and formed the hand signs needed for her jutsu "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu" she finished and made her first attack that much more powerful.

"Ah taken the brats teachings to heart have you" Kakuzu held out a hand "Lightning Style: Thunder Saber" he sent a stream of lightning at Tsukiko who dodged the attack by jumping to the side before placing her fan in front of her again.

"That's right Kakuzu-san, I want to survive out there" Tsukiko bit her lip "Wind Style: Smoke Dome" she called out to protect herself from Kakuzu's next attack only to scream in shock as she gets pulled underground.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" Kakuzu dusted himself off "Always be aware of what kind of nature your opponent has" he pulled Tsukiko out of the ground before sealing up the hole "Now practice what I taught you yesterday" Kakuzu ordered and leaned against a tree.

Back at the Kamizuru compound, Naruto had showed up 30 minutes before and was quietly talking with Sakura about something "And that's why we are going to have a private wedding" Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Sakura smiled happily everyone was pairing up and having children, soon Shino would have children so would Gaara, possibly Ino there were still several people who wouldn't though and it made her sad babies made everything better.

"When is the wedding Naruto" she enquired softly and Naruto shrugged he and Hinata hadn't set that up yet, they were just going round telling their closest friends of the private wedding and the reason they were hurrying through was because Hinata was pregnant.

Naruto smiled sheepishly before giving Sakura a side hug, then he waved and disappeared, Madara took his chair and sighed loudly, Sakura sent him a concerned glance "You alright there Madara" she asked.

Madara smiled sadly "I like Koe but I don't know how to earn her affection, your pretty good at setting people up maybe you could give me some pointers" he really wanted to win Koe's heart, Madara had liked the white haired silver eyed woman upon first meeting.

Sakura laughed softly "Madara, go buy her some flowers and take her on a date to a restaurant, your released from your duties today" she handed him some money, she needed to get Madara and Izuna back into active duty and she knew exactly what to do.

When Madara was gone Shikamaru almost sat down in the vacant chair but Sakura stopped him "Give this to Minato and get two headbands along with a key to Madara's vault, I know how he hates it when I give him money or buy him things" Sakura ordered and handed over a note.

"Also get a mission scroll for Izuna, I think its time he was given something to do" Sakura sent the boy an exasperated smile and Izuna sighed, he knew that he had just been lazy since he had come here but Sakura hadn't done anything until now.

Shikamaru groaned but did as Sakura had bid him to do and left "Thanks Sakura-san, I know I've just pretty much been a useless waste of space" Izuna trudged over and took the vacant chair for a short amount of time.

"Nonsense Izuna you've been plenty helpful its just that your skills are better suited for out there than here in the village, because your immortal we don't need to worry but still expect a tough training regimen when I give birth" Sakura patted his cheek fondly and leaned back in her chair.

Izuna pressed his lips together and looked to Yukimaru, it was because Sakura had trained him that he was that strong in the first place so anything she came up with would probably make Izuna a lot stronger than he currently was.

A few minutes later Shikamaru returned with the headbands and mission scroll "Here you go Izuna your first mission is to deal with a bunch of bandits outside the village, while the final round is going on" he tossed the scroll at Izuna who caught it.

Izuna took a deep breath and tied his headband around his head, it was his first after all, then he reliquished the chair to Shikamaru who sat down and started speaking soothingly to Sakura who winced in pain again from the babies kicking her stomach.

His attention was drawn to Kisame "Damn it kid I swear I'm supposed to be the smarter one here" Kisame was getting frustrated, yesterday he had been able to steal Yukimaru's chakra several times but now he couldn't even get close to the kid.

Just then Madara returned with Koe and her students in tow "We've decided to dine here is that alright Sakura" Koe asked shyly, her cheeks were bright red but happiness showed in her silver eyes, Madara had asked her out and that was all that mattered.

Kasai looked around the back yard and found Yukimaru being attacked by a blue man, she nearly called out to warn him then relaxed they were just training 'That must be Kisame' Kasai thought sulkily, all she and her team had done was train like crazy as well.

Sakura shook her head "Be my guest there is more than enough room and here Madara" she tossed a headband over her head and Madara caught it, then he nervously put it on "Don't thank me" she held up her hand to quell the murmur of gratitude.

Madara nodded and led Koe over to the picnic table while her students moved further away to train themselves "Sorry Kisame-senpai, but I watched your movements yesterday so I know which way your going to attack" Yukimaru ducked low and unwrapped his ribbon.

"Well that's enough for the day just keep practicing" Kisame huffed and disappeared there were to many people around anyway granted that didn't bother him half as much as it use to but he wasn't ready to give up his solitude.

"Hey Kaa-chan I'm going to go visit Mitsubachi at the academy" Yukimaru waved and took off through the gates, Sakura just let him go Yukimaru was old enough to go around the village on his own not to mention she was just as worried about Mitsubachi as he was.

At the academy Mitsubachi was struggling to get through her math work, only to sigh as the bell rang signaling that it was lunch time, the other kids had snickered and giggled at her because she know wore glasses and because Komori was with her.

Grabbing her lunch Mitsubachi trudged out of the classroom only to brighten "Onii-san" she called drawing other kids attention "What are you doing here" Mitsubachi asked when he was close enough to her so that she didn't have to shout anymore.

"Thought I'd come visit and have lunch with you" Yukimaru grinned, so they spent lunch together before the bell rang and Mitsubachi had to go in, the rest of the day passed by peacefully and everyone went to bed early again.

The next four weeks passed by, Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume growing stronger every day until finally it was time for the final round of the exams "Don't give birth until I get back" Yukimaru warned his three sisters and one little brother.

He wanted to be there for their birth, then Yukimaru climbed onto Kanpecki and ushered his companion forward, he had to line up at the gate with the other contestants "On your marks get set go" Anko waved a flag and the teens charged off outside the village.


	17. The Final Round of the New Chunin Exams

Yukimaru ushered Kanpecki forward leaving his team mates alone, he hoped they would be ok out here on their own, then he glanced down at his list, Yukimaru's first stop would be the Hidden Mist Village.

"Come on Kanpecki we have to hurry" Yukimaru leaned down and braced his body against the wind, the first thing he had to get was an herb called great burdock the hidden mist had it in abundance and Yukimaru had to pick 10 bundles of it.

Kanpecki was worried, his master rarely rushed through things and usually took his time but with Sakura's impending birth and being away from the village and his troublesome female team mates, Kanpecki sort of understand Yukimaru's worry.

"Of course Master Yukimaru" Kanpecki sprinted faster, they had to complete this as fast as possible otherwise they wouldn't be there in time, he looked back when two very familiar chakra's flickered into existence.

Yukimaru who was ten times more alert than he usually was slowed Kanpecki to a stop "Hey last minute change in the final round, we do this as a team" Tsukiko and Yume who was riding on Hoshi appeared and Hoshi allowed them to slide off.

"So looks like we'll all be together after all" Yume was glad, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to make it alone out there "Where were you headed anyways in such a hurry" Yume looked at her list and noticed she had to go to Mist Village.

Yukimaru sighed and gestured for his team mates to get back onto Hoshi "The Hidden Mist Village to get the herb they requested" he patted Kanpecki's side "Let's go we shouldn't waste any time" Yukimaru urged Kanpecki forward again until both animals were sprinting.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes they knew the lands better than any of the other genin "What's the hurry Yukimaru, I think we have the best chance of being promoted to chunin what with our extensive knowledge of where each village is" she was being arrogant and she knew it.

Yume shook her head "Tsukiko even if we have people watching over us we are still in extreme danger out here" Yume pointed out for Tsukiko who groaned "Sorry to burst your bubble Tsukiko-chan" she giggled softly.

Yukimaru chuckled but urged Kanpecki faster "The farther we travel before night time the less time Shitsumei or Nancho-sama has to fly us, I asked and it's not against the rules to use summons to help out" Yukimaru called out to the two girls.

Tsukiko and Yume shared a look "At least we can sleep safely in a village" Tsukiko shrugged and made Hoshi run faster just so they could keep up with Yukimaru and Kanpecki, the wolf hadn't run this much so it was wearing him down easily.

Yume rubbed Hoshi's side "It's alright just a little farther Hoshi" she had left Chisana back at home with her parents the bunny would be mostly useless out here and if she needed her, Yume could always use the summoning scroll to bring Chisana to her location.

Kanpecki turned his head to look back and noticed Hoshi slowing way down "Master, Hoshi can't keep up we need to slow down otherwise that poor wolf is going to run himself ragged" Kanpecki spoke loudly over the wind.

Yukimaru twisted his head around "Alright we'll stop for lunch and let Hoshi rest for a couple of hours" he called and Kanpecki skidded to a halt, Hoshi dropped to the ground tiredly and Tsukiko ran a brush through his black fur.

"Sorry Hoshi I know we haven't trained together in awhile" Tsukiko reached into her pouch and broke a treat in half and fed it to her companion, the treat was filled with medicinal herbs and would restore Hoshi's energy in half the time it took for them to make lunch.

"I can't believe we've already been out here four hours already" Yume looked up at the sun it was high in the sky signaling that it was noon, when she turned around she huffed in exasperation neither of her team mates had heard her speak, they were to busy making a fire.

Heading towards the Hidden Sand Village were Kasai, Wakai and Mizu "I can't believe we have to do this on our own, there is no way we are going to get to all six of these places in just three weeks" Wakai was complaining and Kasai was boiling with anger.

Mizu shrugged and waited for the explosion when Wakai opened his mouth to complain again Kasai spun around and set her burnt orange eyes on her crush "Wakai just shut up" Kasai shrieked and pulled her hair in frustration.

"If Yukimaru and his team mates can do it then so can we just Stop Complaining" Kasai snapped harshly practically spitting fire at her team mate, Mizu had taken a huge step back and just let Kasai get her anger out.

Wakai whimpered in fear "Sorry I'll be quiet now" he had never seen Kasai blow her top like that before but apparently being sent out on their own and his complaining had set her off, Kasai panted loudly, her anger cooled for the time being.

"Good and if you so much as make another sound I'll never ever go on a date with you" Kasai smirked, it was her way of letting him know that she liked him and that she knew he liked her to, at that Wakai snapped his jaw shut and trudged after his two team mates silently now.

Back with Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume, they had finished lunch and climbed back onto the two companions to start running again "So Yukimaru where do you think we'll find the herb they want" Tsukiko asked over the wind, she had no experience picking herbs Yukimaru did though.

Yukimaru turned his head to look back and shrugged "I only have experience picking herbs out in the forest but I have a book that tells us where to look" he called back over the wind and patted his pouch the book he was talking about had been a gift from Sakura a long time ago.

Tsukiko pouted, but shook her head there was no time to complain it was something all three of them held dearly in their hearts, teachings from their precious sensei, if they wanted to become chunin and pave their own paths they had to be strong and never give up.

While Tsukiko had been lost in thought Hoshi had slowed way down again letting Yukimaru and Kanpecki get way ahead of them, when she realized it was to late, her boyfriend and his companion had stopped and Hoshi went head long into them flipping Yume and Tsukiko off.

Yume landed on the ground a couple feet away from Yukimaru with a loud grunt "That hurt like hell" she groaned and rubbed the back of her head only to have a hand clamped over her mouth, Yukimaru did the same with Tsukiko and pulled them into the safety of a tree.

Tsukiko sighed "Yume give us a genjutsu cover" she sulked her backside hurt Tsukiko shivered a second later as the cool sensation washed over her "So what do you think we are dealing with Yukimaru-kun" she looked in the direction her boyfriend had last been in.

"I think they are just bandits so they will be easily taken care of, Yume you move in from the right take them down any means necessary, Tsukiko cover her, I'll be over here" Yukimaru's voice came in low whispers and suddenly 5 men appeared in the clearing.

The ring leader looked around cautiously until one of the men spoke up "I was sure those brats were here look at all the paw prints" the ring leader sighed his subordinates were idiots "Sorry boss man we'll find them don't you worry" the same man scurried forward to start searching.

Yukimaru quirked an eyebrow they were idiots if they thought they could catch his team mates and him "Go" he murmured and Yume dropped down out of the tree, she gave them a grin and pulled out the weapon Sakura had given her.

Tsukiko watched in awe as the weapon sparked to life with Yume's lightning natured chakra, before her very eyes Yume shocked all five men without hesitation "Wow Yume-chan that was awesome" she squealed just as Izuna appeared.

"Are you three alright" Izuna gazed around and noticed the knocked out bandits "I guess you didn't need my help but I will be taking care of these five you guys just carry on your way" he sulked, only two of the genin teams so far had needed his help.

Yume smiled sweetly at the Uchiha "Let's go, we are wasting time" she ordered and climbed onto Hoshi again, Tsukiko sat in front of her and Yukimaru clambered onto Kanpecki "Thank you Izuna-san" Yume called before grabbing onto Tsukiko as Hoshi took off.

"What happened to Ijime-kun" Tsukiko teased only to get swatted on the back of the head "Sorry Yume-chan" she sulked a moment later before shaking her head only to wince her back still hurt from when Hoshi had rammed into Kanpecki.

Yume sighed and took a deep breath she hadn't tried this on people yet because she had only been practicing for a month "Here let me heal you, I took lessons at the hospital" Yume smiled nervously and called up healing chakra to her hands and placed them on Tsukiko's back.

Tsukiko sighed in relief "That's pretty good Yume-chan just keep practicing" she craned her neck and grinned at the blue/red haired girl "Maybe we should get Yukimaru to learn with our knowledge of medical ninjutsu and his of herbs we could become great" Tsukiko snickered.

Yukimaru was unaware that Tsukiko and Yume were plotting to make him take medical ninjutsu lessons underneath both of them as they raced across the lands, even though Tsukiko and Yume had never been there Yukimaru had and he knew more than they did.

Soon Kanpecki slowed to a stop, this signaled Hoshi to do the same "We'll make dinner here and then when the sun goes down I'll summon my bats and we'll fly the rest of the way to the Hidden Mist Village" Yukimaru gave the run down of their evening it was a simple plan that was easy.

When both of his female team mates subtly inched closer to him Yukimaru eyed them warily "What is it Tsukiko-chan, Yume-chan" he sighed and waited for whatever it was they wanted of him, surely it wasn't to bad otherwise they would never suggest it.

"Say Yukimaru-kun, you love me don't you" Tsukiko cuddled into his side, Yukimaru nodded silently "Well I've been thinking wouldn't it be cool if you knew some medical ninjutsu as well" she leaned forward teasingly, Tsukiko was putting all of her feminine charm to work right now.

Yukimaru gulped "If you think that's best Tsukiko-chan then maybe I could learn some for you" he pressed his lips together to stop the laugh that was building in his chest from escaping honestly it wouldn't be to bad to learn some medical jutsu's.

Tsukiko pouted her lips "No not like that Yukimaru-kun your not supposed to give in so easily" she sulked and crossed her arms "I was trying to woo you with my feminine charm apparently I don't have any" she sighed and plopped down on the ground.

Yume's lips twitched upwards "Pfffft" the sound whooshed between her lips and she slapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks puffed out as she struggled not to laugh at Tsukiko the poor girl just didn't know how to flirt properly they had never been normal girls after all.

Hearing the noise Tsukiko stood up and stomped over to Yume and yanked on her blue and red hair "Stop laughing at me it's not freaking funny you airhead" Tsukiko scowled good naturedly, it had been awhile since their last play fight.

"It was extremely funny, oh Yukimaru-kun your not supposed to give in so easily I was trying to woo you with my feminine charm" Yume snorted in amusement and tried to mimick Tsukiko's high pitched voice, and further in retaliation she pulled on Tsukiko's grey hair.

Tsukiko puffed up angrily but her face twitched in amusement before she could say anything "And if I'm a air head then you must be the hot air balloon" Yume quipped before both girls broke down in giggles, this caused Yukimaru to chuckle.

"Dinner is ready if you two girls are finished picking on each other" Yukimaru quipped, it had been funny to watch them go at each other, at least they never seriously tried to hurt each other so the two girls were still the best of friends.

Yume and Tsukiko wrapped their arms together and skipped over to the fire Yukimaru had made and took two fish each, where he had got the fish they didn't know because there was no river or lake around for miles upon miles.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the village" Tsukiko mumbled around a bite of fish, it would be nice to know what the plan was for the next day so that she could gear up for it, each of them had to get 10 bundles of the great burdock herb.

Yukimaru swallowed and wiped his mouth clean "We'll check in to a hotel, rent two rooms and then sleep for the rest of the night, at 7:00am all of us will wake up and we'll go out searching for the herb" he took another bite before explaining the rest of the plan.

"I'm giving us three days to find the great burdock, we'll split up after breakfast, you each need to memorize a picture of the herb and memorize where it will most likely be found" Yukimaru finished and threw his stick on the fire.

The two girls did the same and soon the fire had been put out and camp was taken down so that it looked like no one had been there, Yukimaru formed hand signs before slamming his palm down on the ground "Ninja Art: Bat Summoning Jutsu" he called out.

A giant puff of smoke appeared before Nancho flapped his wings and it dispersed "Master" he greeted, it had been awhile since he had been summoned from the bat city "What request do you have for me on this fine night" Nancho leaned down to hear Yukimaru speak better.

Yukimaru stared up into Nancho's blue eyes "Well Nancho-sama we need to get to the Hidden Mist Village, it's dangerous for us to sleep out in the open" he gestured at the two girls and Nancho nodded wisely.

"That is a most wise decision" Nancho leaned further down "Young ones please climb on and I'll fly you anywhere you wish" the three 14 year olds climbed up his side to sit on his back and Nancho rose in the air and headed toward the village Yukimaru had mentioned.

Tsukiko was in awe, her boyfriend could command such awesome creatures and here she was, the wolf pups Sakura had formed into a pack weren't even half way ready to begin training, but then she perked up she couldn't give up yet patience was the key.

Several minutes later Nancho landed "We have arrived Master and company" Nancho leaned down to allow the teens to climb down his body then Yukimaru dismissed him with a thank you and a promise to call upon him soon.

"Yukimaru this village is pretty" Yume looked around in fascination the buildings were vastly different from the ones in the Leaf Village, a moment later she tripped over her feet and landed on top of a boy who stuttered.

Chojuro had been minding his business when out of no where a girl fell on top of him "Pardon me" he stuttered nervously and helped the red and blue haired girl to her feet, then he gave her a deep bow and scampered off to be out of the way.

Yume sighed longingly it hadn't even been a day and already she missed Ijime, but she dutifully followed her team mates into a hotel, where Yukimaru took charge "Yes I'd like to rent two rooms for the night" he flashed his pass to the woman.

"We weren't expecting you three so early" the woman was in awe, the test had just started this morning and already the three genin were here, it should have taken them three days but nonetheless she assigned them two rooms.

Yukimaru looked at the number on his key "Alright everyone get a good night's sleep the next few days are probably going to be difficult" he yawned and unlocked his door, Yukimaru set his pack down on the floor and dressed for bed he soon fell asleep the two girls were already out.

Kanpecki remained vigilant for a couple hours until he finally dozed off, before he knew it the alarm clock Yukimaru had brought was ringing loudly "Good Morning Kanpecki" Yukimaru stretched and pulled out some warmer clothes before heading into the bathroom.

When Yukimaru exited the bathroom someone knocked on his door, thankfully it was just Yume and Tsukiko "I'm starved so where are we going to eat" Tsukiko and Yume entered his room when he beckoned them in.

"Well I thought we could order room service something light because we'll be doing a lot of exercise so maybe an apple and a banana and some water or orange juice" Yukimaru grinned and sat on his bed to read off a menu.

Yume nodded fruits sounded like an excellent choice in breakfast plus it would be super healthy and they could always take some fruits along with them for lunch "I'll have an apple and an orange along with water" she described her order.

"And for lunch a banana and a piece of watermelon and a large bottle of orange juice" Yume licked her lips, she loved those fruits a lot, Yukimaru chuckled and wrote down the two orders "Oh here's my payment" Yume handed over the ryo needed to buy the food.

Tsukiko yawned before ordering her breakfast "Grapefruit and Passionfruit along with coconut water for breakfast, and grapes and cherries along with regular water for lunch and here's my payment to" she listed off.

Yukimaru nodded before writing down his own order which consisted of a papaya, a mango, an apple and a banana and water for both meals, then he added his own money to the little pouch before hopping up from bed "I'll be right back" Yukimaru told the two girls and left the room.

He wandered down the hall until he reached the service counter "Yes I'd like these six orders delivered to room 555 and here's the payment in advance" Yukimaru handed the list and pouch over before trotting back to his rented room.

When Yukimaru entered the room a serious expression crossed his face "Alright while we eat you two need to memorize this picture down to the last detail and the most likely location" he opened the herb book and handed it to Tsukiko and together the two girls looked at the page.

"Room Service" a knock sounded on the door and Yukimaru peeked through the peep hole just to make sure, when he was assured that it was just someone bringing their breakfast he opened the door and let the man in where he dropped off the tray.

Yume's eyes grew wide that was a delicious spread, they had peeled and cut up the fruits so that they could be easily consumed not to mention that orange juice looked freshly squeezed, so she changed her mind and ate the banana first and drank her juice.

She smacked her lips and continued looking at the herb if she didn't engrave the image into her mind then she would get it wrong and they would wind up failing the exam, Tsukiko was slowly eating her passionfruit it was absolutely scrumptious.

"I think we've got it Yukimaru-kun" Yume leaned away from the book and polished off her apple and orange juice before packing up her lunch "I'm ready if you two are" she shouldered her pack and started for the door of the room.

Yukimaru cleared his plate at the same time as Tsukiko and together they sealed away their lunches "Let's do this, and here's a honey comb for both of you" Yukimaru handed over a honey comb to each girl before putting on his backpack.

Tsukiko looked back at the tray "What about that" she pointed at the mess "Will it be cleaned up" she chewed on her lip worriedly until it was raw and red "I don't want to leave unless everything is put to rights" Tsukiko smiled sheepishly.

Yukimaru grinned so together all three of them cleaned up the room until it was neat again, on the way down the hall Tsukiko put the tray on top of several others and then they left the hotel, Tsukiko and Yume followed Yukimaru he hadn't said to split up yet.

"Where are you going Yukimaru" Yume furrowed her brows in confusion, he was heading straight into town towards a wicked cool looking hospital "That's pretty awesome" she whistled in awe as they went in and Yukimaru headed to the front desk.

The nurse leaned over the desk when the three teens approached "Hello there how may I help you" she pasted a cheery smile on her lips, to this day everyone in this hospital still followed Sakura's and Naruto's teachings.

Yukimaru scratched the back of his head nervously "Yes we were wondering if we could borrow a couple pieces of great burdock, I'll give them right back" he smiled sheepishly the hospital was his best bet to start their search for the herb they needed.

"Sure honey, I'll be right back with that herb" the nurse stood and headed down the hall her shoes clacking loudly on the floor until she turned around a corner and disappeared, several minutes later she returned carrying a tiny bundle of the herb they were looking for.

Yukimaru smiled gratefully "Thank you Miss, Kanpecki, Hoshi memorize this scent" he turned and ordered the companions to take great whiffs of the herb until they were sure they could successfully locate it without any problems.

Then Yukimaru handed the herb back and gave the nurse a bow, when he stood up straight he gestured for everyone to follow and they left the hospital "How did you come with that idea" Yume was confused, how did Yukimaru know that the hospital would have the herb.

"Just a random thought, and here's where we split up and please be careful, I'll meet you back at the hotel at sundown, if you two aren't there I'm coming looking for you" Yukimaru warned and turned down a side street to head outside the village.

Yume shrugged and started walking away from Tsukiko when she froze "I'm searching with you" she realized that if she separated from her friend then there was no chance for her to ever locate that herb on her own.

Tsukiko giggled and followed after Yume "Yeah it's better if we stick together that way we can watch each others back" Tsukiko waved for Hoshi to take the lead and he quickly placed his nose to the ground searching for the scent he had memorized.

With Kasai and her team "Ugh this is ridiculous" she kicked some sand they had been out here since yesterday and to make it all worse a sand storm had threw them off course, but instead of complaining or letting her team mates complain she charged forward.

Back to Yukimaru, he and Kanpecki had run into a major problem, the problem being water canals connected to each other, if he didn't use them then he wouldn't be able to get down the cliff, the other half of the problem was that Kanpecki would be left behind.

So he crouched down "You go find Yume and Tsukiko two companions are better than one, I can manage on my own" Yukimaru decided after taking a long drawn out deep breath, Kanpecki tilted his head in acquiesce before turning and bounding off.

Once Yukimaru was sure his companion was out of sight he hid in the brush and changed his clothes, then he dove under water breathing chakra in and out so that he wouldn't run out of air, he was correctly executing the technique Kisame had taught him.

He swam several meters before emerging dripping wet, Yukimaru was glad that he had gotten his hair cut all those weeks ago because now he could tie it back so that it wouldn't be in the way nor would it be to heavy and he would dry faster.

Yukimaru shivered and rubbed his arms to generate heat in them that water was freezing, so long as he kept moving though he would remain warm, and so Yukimaru started picking his way down the cliff getting further and further away.

"Hey Tsukiko isn't that Kanpecki" Yume suddenly pointed as the companion skidded to a halt before the two girls "What are you doing here boy" Yume rubbed his snout and got a lick of affection in return.

Kanpecki took a minute to catch his breath "Master ran into a problem so he sent me here to help you two" he explained and Tsukiko gasped in horror "Don't worry Master Yukimaru can handle himself a lot better without watching out for me' Kanpecki hurriedly assured them.

"Well if your sure" Tsukiko wasn't quite sold on the idea of Yukimaru being on his own "Maybe we should split up now" she turned to Yume to get her opinion, now that there was two scent tracking companions each of them could go off on their own.

Yume nodded "It's for the best, the more ground we cover the faster we'll find this herb" she gulped it would be extremely scary but at least it would only be until sun down and maybe Yukimaru would find the herb before them and join them on their hunt.

So the two girls split up, Kanpecki went with Yume and Hoshi stuck with Tsukiko, on the other side of the village Yukimaru was making great headway, so far he had found several patches of the herb and procured three bundles from them.

Yukimaru doubted that Tsukiko and Yume had gained much luck due to the direction they had headed in it was away from wet moist places and that's what the great burdock liked to grow in, so he decided to pick enough for both of his team mates.

He figured there was no reason to spend any longer hunting down the herb if he could get it all know of course Yukimaru left most of it alone due to it not having fully grown yet, he wiped his forehead and breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

Yukimaru looked up and noticed that it was noon so he sat down and pulled out his lunch, he crumbled up his honey comb and slowly ate there was no reason to make himself sick due to eating quickly and Yukimaru still had a long ways to go.

Back with Yume "This is so irritating have you picked up the scent yet Kanpecki" Yume scowled it was ridiculous they were teenagers not adults who could spot an herb from a mile away and know exactly what it is and all of its freaking uses.

Kanpecki shook his massive head "Sorry Yume but I don't think the herb is on this side, where Yukimaru was headed there were several scents I picked up but here I get nothing" he explained to the girl and she growled in frustration.

"Alright we are turning around show me where Yukimaru went" Yume grumbled and Kanpecki stopped in his tracks "What are you doing Kanpecki come on turn around" she struggled to get the wolf/canine to move again but Kanpecki didn't budge an inch.

Kanpecki shook his head again "That way is dangerous and you don't have the skill yet to navigate the landscape let Master handle this part and we can head back to the hotel" he wanted to make sure Yume stayed safe.

Yume groaned but relented "Alright we can go back, I admit your right Yukimaru is more suited to this search and find mission and Tsukiko and I can always help out next time" she sighed and Kanpecki started back the way they had come.

Tsukiko was faring a little better Hoshi had picked up on a scent it wasn't until they saw the herb that she rubbed her face in exhaustion, it got tiring looking at plants all day long "Come on Hoshi let's go back to the hotel" Tsukiko slumped her shoulders and turned Hoshi around.

With Yukimaru, after he had finished lunch he had continued down the cliff until he had successfully picked thirty bundles of the great burdock herb, so with a sigh Yukimaru turned around and headed back to the hotel, they would leave tonight and head to the Hidden Rain.

Yukimaru entered town and crashed into Utakata "Oh hello Utakata-san" he smiled tiredly, his eyes hurt like hell, Utakata stared down at him in confusion "Chunin exams had to pick herbs" along the way he had picked 10 bundles of every other herb he came across.

Utakata chuckled and rubbed Yukimaru's head before heading off in the opposite direction while Yukimaru continued to the hotel, inside he was surprised to see Tsukiko and Yume "I got all the herbs" he produced the three scrolls he had sealed the thirty bundles in.

Tsukiko cheered "That means we can head to the next village right" she bounced up and down happily hopefully the next village they could help out a lot more than they had here "I'll go pack" Tsukiko rushed out and ran back to her room.

Yukimaru chuckled "You better go pack up as well Yume come night time we are getting out of here" he followed Yume down the hall and to their rented rooms since they had only been there for less than a day all they had to do was put a few things away.

When the three 14 year olds appeared at the front desk to drop off their keys and pay the rent the woman behind the counter was admittedly confused, surely they weren't finished collecting the herbs already.

But she just kept on smiling as they headed out the door, outside "We'll walk for awhile I went ahead and got us dinner some more fruits sorry" Yukimaru grimaced he usually loved fruit but after eating it all day he was ready for something else.

Tsukiko snickered "That's alright Yukimaru-kun at least it's something and we can always eat something better later on" she cuddled into his side and Yume burst out laughing at her antics and implied innuendo.

"Yume that was so uncool" Tsukiko's cheeks turned red in embarrassment when she realized what Yume was laughing about "I was talking about, ooooohhhh nevermind" Tsukiko leaned away from Yukimaru and stomped ahead of the two.

Yukimaru pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing Tsukiko got riled up way to easily and most of the time it was fun "I don't think now is the time to make fun of her for implying something accidentally" Yukimaru stopped Yume from giggling anymore.

Yume sighed "I'm sorry Tsukiko and your right Yukimaru we have to be professionals" she stated "Watch out world" Yume pointed her finger in a random direction before following after Tsukiko who was half way down the path already.

Yukimaru sped up suddenly and grasped Tsukiko's arm when she nearly stepped on a snake "What are you doing here little fellow" he picked up the snake and it gently wound itself around his arm, a moment later Yukimaru pulled out a snake book.

"Hmm it says here you aren't poisonous so maybe making a bond with you wouldn't be to bad" Yukimaru shut the book after a couple of minutes, then he wondered how he would even make a pact with a snake they were so different to other animals.

Yume smiled kindly, Yukimaru was just like Sakura-sensei in the sense that if there was anyone even an animal in need he always helped them, she and Tsukiko did the same so all of them were more like Sakura than they realized.

Suddenly the snake bit himself causing him to bleed, Tsukiko's eyes widened when Yukimaru slit his palm and pressed his hand against the snakes self inflicted wound a moment later he pulled away before gesturing to his arm and the snake latched on.

"Much thanks Master for saving me from the girls foot" the snake hissed out in a deep voice "I will serve you until my dying day, please name me what ever you wish" the snake bowed his scaly head and Yukimaru sat down for a moment.

'Hmm what should I name the little guy' Yukimaru tapped his lip in thought before his eyes brightened "Kibo that's what your name will be" he ran the tip of his finger from the top of Kibo's head and half way down his body.

Kibo was pale green with magenta eyes just like Yukimaru "I like the name Master may I know the name of the one I serve" Kibo bowed his head then leaned into Yukimaru's touch just lightly to let him know not to stop.

"It's Yukimaru, Kibo-kun here you'll be safer around my neck" Yukimaru held Kibo up and the snake transferred from Yukimaru's arms and wound around the teens neck "Let's go I want to get off this path before I summon Nancho-sama" Yukimaru stood and started forward.

Kibo was confused humans always avoided him "Why did you save me Master Yukimaru" he questioned and Yukimaru glanced down at him from the corner of his eye "Better yet why bind me to you, you could have just very well left me there" Kibo enquired further.

Yukimaru smiled softly "Well my mother has drilled it into my head since I was seven all creatures need to be treated with respect and kindness" he chuckled those were some of his fondest memories growing up with the animals of the house.

Kibo rubbed his head against Yukimaru's cheek "Tell me more about your mother she sounds nice" he hissed out softly, behind them the two girls had climbed onto Hoshi and they were dumbfounded Yukimaru was talking to a snake and it was talking back.

"Well at least it wasn't poisonous and Kibo-san isn't so bad" Yume shrugged, Yukimaru looked very happy with his new friend but Tsukiko was pouting in jealousy "Come on Tsukiko-chan tell me you aren't seriously jealous over a snake" she raised her eyebrow.

Tsukiko scowled "He didn't even ask me if I was alright, no instead he befriends the freaking snake and starts talking to it" she sighed and shook her head now was not the time to act like a brat and really Yukimaru hadn't done anything that she wouldn't have done herself.

Up ahead Yukimaru was telling Kibo all about his mother "Well she saved me from a scary man when I was seven and took me on as her apprentice" Yukimaru started "I got to fly on a giant moth named Tomo" he grinned in remembrance.

Kibo blinked his magenta colored eyes "Sounds like you've had quite the adventurous life are you three travelling somewhere" he enquired and looked back at the two girls and curled a little tighter around Yukimaru's neck only to relax a moment later sheepishly.

Yukimaru wheezed lightly "Don't worry about it and yeah, it's the chunin exams and we have to go to six different villages and collect certain herbs and bring them back within three weeks" he explained when he stopped coughing.

Then suddenly Yukimaru stopped again and looked around, his heart sped up in fear, how could he have been so stupid and reckless, Yukimaru spun around and his jaw dropped when he didn't spot his oldest companion walking with his two female team mates.

Tsukiko knew something had happened when Yukimaru turned around and nearly asked but his shout stopped her "Kanpecki" Yukimaru called anxiously but when the wolf/canine didn't appear panick entered his eyes.

"Hehehe stupid dog stop squirming your going to a master that will teach you not to bite people" a man slapped Kanpecki and the companion whimpered in pain and recoiled from the mans touch, he had accidentally gotten separated from Yukimaru.

Yukimaru took several breaths "KANPECKI WHERE ARE YOU" he shouted again and filled his ears with chakra for his companions responding voice but it never appeared and tears filled his eyes "I can't believe I didn't notice he wasn't with us" Yukimaru pressed his hand over his mouth.

Yume's eyes watered and she clutched onto Tsukiko who was staring around in horror "We've got to go back for him Yukimaru" Yume swallowed thickly they couldn't leave Kanpecki behind he was an essential part of their team.

Tsukiko swung her head around so fast her neck cracked "Yume what about the chunin exams" she whispered heatedly usually she would be all for going back and looking for her boyfriends companion but the chunin exams were just as important.

Then she lowered her head in shame "Yukimaru, Yume is right we can't leave him, come on sit behind Yume and we'll go look for him, Hoshi knows Kanpecki's scent" Tsukiko held out her hand and helped Yukimaru onto her companion.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault" Yukimaru knew how much his team mates wanted to become chunin he did to but now they had to drop the exam and go looking for Kanpecki, and who knows how long that would take.

Yume turned her head around "Don't worry about it Yukimaru we'll find Kanpecki and finish this exam in first place" she pumped her arm "Sakura-sensei would probably do the same thing" Yume smiled sheepishly.

Kibo was concerned "Master how much faith do you have in your companion maybe he just got tired of being with you or maybe he saw you make a pact with me and ran off on his own" he suggested it was all he could think of.

Yukimaru shook his head "I've had Kanpecki since I was 7 he was just a newborn pup and I have absolutely faith in him we are life bound partners and he wouldn't run off just because I make a pact with another creature" he explained.

"Hoshi has Kanpecki's scent he was here just 20 minutes ago but a man took him, Kanpecki is bleeding" Tsukiko called and Yukimaru squeezed his eyes shut the image of his companion being hurt and being in pain made his heart hurt.

Tsukiko patted Hoshi and the wolf sprinted after the scent it was pitch black out but they got closer and closer until they came upon a camp, Tsukiko made Hoshi skid to a halt and Yume covered them in a genjutsu.

There in the camp was a man and Kanpecki who was tied up, his fur had mud and leaves in it, he was bleeding and his eye was swollen shut Yukimaru was furious how could someone treat an animal like that it was atrocious.

So despite Tsukiko and Yume's warning to wait, he jumped off the back of Hoshi and stalked forward after removing the genjutsu Yume had placed over him "I want my companion back and if you don't hand him over now this will be your last night alive" he hissed like a snake.

Kibo watched fearfully as the man stood and foolishly smacked Kanpecki, this caused his new Master to grow angrier until it was full on rage, his pale green and magenta chakra burst from his body in a torrent causing the man to choke.

"That's enough Yukimaru" Izuna appeared and deftly knocked the man out "I don't think he'll ever hurt another creature" he gulped when Yukimaru growled under his breath that if he found out the man did he wouldn't live another day.

When Izuna and the man were gone Yukimaru dropped to his knees "Oh Kanpecki I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" he wrapped his arms gently around his companions neck and buried his face in the brown and white fur.

Tsukiko who had offered to hold Kibo scurried off of Hoshi's back and ran over to Kanpecki, Yume scrambled after her until all three of them were crowded around the hurt companion "Are you alright here let us heal you Kanpecki" Tsukiko called healing chakra to her hand.

"Thank you Master for coming for me" Kanpecki laid his massive head in Yukimaru's lap when the teen pulled away "And thank you Tsukiko, Yume" he sighed in content as their soothing chakra entered his body healing his wounds.

Soon Kanpecki was fully healed though he was still extremely filthy, Tsukiko took charge by forming the hand signs needed and swiping her blood down Yukimaru's arms to summon his bats, Nancho appeared before them.

Nancho blinked down at the tiny humans "Hurry climb on I'll get you to the Rain Village" all of the teens and their companions climbed on but Yukimaru remained oddly quiet, usually he was the one in charge but tonight the females on the team seemed to be.

Yukimaru was silent the entire way to the Rain Village, silent through ordering two rooms and silent through dinner, all of the time he was quiet Yukimaru was internally punishing himself, he had left behind his companion and now Kanpecki had experienced pain.

When his team mates had gone to bed Yukimaru led Kanpecki into the bathroom and started washing the wolf/canine until his fur was silky smooth and sparkly clean again "I'm sorry I never wanted you to go through that" Yukimaru finally spoke but it was in such a low tone.

Kanpecki tilted his head "Master I'm fine if Tsukiko and Yume hadn't been there I probably wouldn't have made it, I don't blame you I blame myself" Kanpecki shuffled closer until he could rest his head on Yukimaru's shoulder and the teen started silently crying.

A moment later Yukimaru wiped his face off "I know what I'm going to do when we get back to the village, I'm going to have Grandfather make you immortal like your mother" he vowed, Yukimaru never wanted to go through this again.

Kanpecki licked Yukimaru's cheek and they crawled into bed together, Kibo was curled up on the extra pillow next to Yukimaru's head and had been asleep for quite some time, he had never been in a human hotel before nor had he been so far away from his previous home.

Tsukiko peeked into Yukimaru's room the next morning his alarm had been going off so loudly that she and Yume could hear it across the hall, Yukimaru was still completely out so Tsukiko brought in a tray of delicious food and left it with a note for Yukimaru.

Yume and she were going to go out and get the herb they needed and pick up any other herb they could find it would be great practice "Wait take me with you please" Kibo was curled up on the pillow and called out to her.

Tsukiko held out her hand and the snake slithered up and around her arm and up to around her neck "Now you behave Kibo" she warned gently and the snake nodded his head, Yume was waiting outside the door and together with Hoshi they left the hotel.

At noon Yukimaru finally rolled over and hit his alarm clock, he blinked awake and panicked when he spotted the note he Yukimaru relaxed barely those girls had gone out without him, but at least they were still willing to look after their failed attempts the other day.

"Come on Kanpecki, Kibo" Yukimaru stretched and patted the pillow for his newest companion, when he didn't feel the snake he looked at the back of the note where a p.s. was written in the familiar hand writing of Tsukiko.

"We should take a break and eat" Yume sighed they had been hard at work all morning collecting every single herb they came across it was a lot easier to pick them here in the Rain Village so they had the best chances to become chunin still.

Tsukiko wiped her forehead and took a sip of her water it was a difficult job but they could manage besides they only had four more villages to go to, waterfall village, grass village, cloud village and the sand village.

Soon they were hard at work again when they had gathered enough aloe vera herb for all three of them not to mention all the extra herbs the two girls climbed onto Hoshi and headed back to the hotel, Tsukiko stopped a moment later "Kibo-kun" she called, catching the snakes attention.

Kibo slithered up Tsukiko's arm and wound around her neck again "Thank you for not forgetting me Miss you two are very kind" he hissed in thanks, the girls were very gentle and had taken the time to make sure he was out of the sunlight and had water and food.

Yume smiled "Don't mention it Kibo-san after yesterday I don't think either of us would ever forget a companion again" she shivered, sure she had seen Sakura-sensei get angry but never Yukimaru and it was extremely scary how much of a resemblance he had with their sensei.

Kibo rubbed his head against Tsukiko's cheek "That's perfectly understandable" he hissed again as Hoshi trotted back into the village their task here was finished but maybe Yukimaru wanted to take a couple of days and relax.

Yukimaru sat up in bed when his door clicked open "Oh your back and hello there Kibo-kun" he smiled fondly at the snake as he curled up on the pillow "You finished already" Yukimaru raised an eyebrow in confusion when Tsukiko and Yume set down 3 different scrolls.

"We got all the herbs plus some extra for you but we were wondering if we could take a couple of days and relax" Tsukiko wrung her hands together nervously, Yukimaru didn't really like it when they slacked off but they pretty much had the chunin exam in the bag.

Yukimaru turned his head to look at Yume and she smiled sheepishly "Alright only because I have things I want to do here in the village" Yukimaru relented truthfully a day off sounded wonderful and he really did have things he wanted to do.

The two girls squealed joyfully and clapped their hands together "I saw a tea and dango shop can we eat there tonight" Tsukiko jutted her lip out and fluttered her lashes and Yukimaru nodded "Yaaayyyy it's been so long since I've even eaten dango" she licked her lips.

"I don't know about you but I've been thinking about asking my mother if I can get another tattoo only thing is I don't know of what" Yume looked at the two tattoos she had already then she looked at Tsukiko and then Yukimaru "Hey when did you get those" Yume pointed.

Yukimaru smiled sheepishly "Well you remember when I used that scream ability of mine to get Fu-sempai to calm down all those months ago, after I got better I went to get them" he explained to the two girls.

Tsukiko pursed her lips in jealousy but ultimately ended up shaking her head "Let's go get that meal before the shop closes" she wanted to hurry just in case, so together all three of the teens headed out of the hotel and down the street.

They sat at an empty table and sighed in content this was familiar to them, it had been so long since they had been at a tea and dango shop that was more due to Sakura putting them on a healthy food schedule but they had kept it up for so long that it felt wrong.

"Suddenly this feels wrong we've been eating healthy for quite awhile so why stop now" Tsukiko murmured sheepishly and Yume threw her an exasperated glare "I don't feel right slacking off either" she finished nervously.

Yukimaru chuckled "Then let's head to the forest around waterfall village and get the next herb" he suggested and the girls nodded even though Yume did so rather reluctantly but together they headed back to the hotel and checked out.

"I can't believe you all of a sudden you say you want dango and tea and now we don't even get that what's worse is now we don't even get our day off" Yume grumbled at Tsukiko as they climbed onto Shitsumei's back, instead of Nancho the younger bat had appeared.

Tsukiko grinned nervously "Sorry Yume but we'll have time for that when we finish collecting all the herbs and stuff" she pushed her fingers together shyly, it had been a long time since she had done it then immediately Tsukiko yawned.

"Your unbelievable" Yume groaned and smacked her forehead "I miss Ijime" she lay down on the bats back, down below were Kasai, Wakai and Mizu, when a shadow flew over them they all looked up and spotted the giant creature.

Kasai tapped her lip in thought "Hey isn't that Shitsumei the bat that Yukimaru can summon" she remembered, the two males on her team nodded "SHITSUMEI-SAN DOWN HERE" Kasai waved suddenly drawing the bat's attention.

Yukimaru looked over the side of Shitsumei and spotted the three sound genin, they were close enough to waterfall village anyway and could continue on foot the next day not to mention his parents cottage was nearby "Fly down Shitsumei" Yukimaru commanded.

Shitsumei did as told and then vanished in a puff of smoke when Yukimaru dismissed him "I knew it was you three" Kasai sighed in relief even though Wakai had gained a jutsu that would help them travel at high speed across the land they were all exhausted.

"What happened to you three" Tsukiko looked the teens over, they looked like they had been through hell ten times over "Nevermind I'm sure there is a suitable place to stay right" she turned her attention onto Yukimaru.

Yukimaru smiled and delved into his thoughts 'Kaa-chan what's the hand signs to get into your cottage without fear of being put into an eternal sleep' he sent to his mother and hoped that she was awake and not asleep otherwise they would be sleeping outside.

A few minutes later a list of hand signs appeared and Yukimaru carefully memorized each one 'Thanks' he sent back and turned his attention his team mates again along with the sound genin "Yes there is a suitable place it's not far from here" he gestured for everyone to follow him.

Fifteen minutes later Yukimaru moved the leafy branch out of his way to reveal his parents vacation cottage that they never used, maybe that would change once the quads were born "Wow what is this place" Kasai took a step forward but Yukimaru stopped her.

"There is a dangerous genjutsu around this cottage, Yume I need your help, the hand signs are" Yukimaru showed Yume the hand signs needed and together the both of them removed the genjutsu that would cause more problems than they needed.

Then all of them clambered inside and found a spot to sleep once they had made their beds Yukimaru made an extremely late dinner and everyone ate before they scurried off to head to sleep all of them were exhausted.

The next morning Yukimaru's alarm woke everyone and once again Yukimaru made breakfast before they headed off to get the herb they needed "So what's this herb again Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko swung their clasped hands back and forth childishly.

"It's called horsetail and looks like this" Yukimaru crouched down and picked an herb that he remembered from his book "It's not to difficult to pick but I'll be gathering tons of other herbs while here" Yukimaru stood up straight and moved off on his own.

Yume sighed and turned in the opposite direction while Tsukiko just kept going forward, they were big girls and could handle themselves on their own for a few hours its not like the herb they were picking was hard to find.

"Is it just me or is that a new building" Yukimaru tilted his head to the side, he had stumbled across it while picking the rest of his herbs, it hadn't been there the last time they had come to this land so Yukimaru was decidedly confused.

Kanpecki mimicked Yukimaru's actions "Let's go check it out Master, I have a bad feeling" he wanted to get to the root of his gut feeling, if he was right then he may just be going home with his own partner there was the distinct scent of wolf in the building.

Yukimaru nodded after sealing his herbs away he was finished so he had some time before his team mates came looking for him, and together he and Kanpecki snuck over to the random building, there was no one around so they snuck inside.

The door closed behind Yukimaru and he jumped back in fright when a female wolf with pink and black tinted hair and pink/black eyes snarled at him, she paced her cage and bared her teeth and Yukimaru sighed.

Why was he cursed to take in random animals like his mother, instead of complaining, Yukimaru looked around for something to open the cage with even if the female wolf tried to eat him or hurt him in some way at least she would be free.

"Master over there it looks like someone left in a hurry because they left the keys" Kanpecki nudged Yukimaru in the side and pointed with his paw at the metal key, Yukimaru picked it up and moved slowly and cautiously towards the cage.

The wolf sat down and whined loudly when her door creaked open "Please don't hurt me" she whimpered, though she didn't think that the human would actually understand her but she got a huge shock when the boy responded to her.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not like that" Yukimaru climbed in and nervously scooted across the cage until he was close enough to the still very scared and most likely abused wolf, and then hesitantly Yukimaru reached out and patted her head.

Kemuri because that's what the humans had named her peeked out from underneath her fringe "May I go with you, my name is Kemuri that's what they called me but they left in a hurry quite awhile ago" she rushed out.

Yukimaru rubbed Kemuri's nose and stood "You may Kemuri come along girl" Yukimaru beckoned Kemuri to follow him and she did so slowly, when they reached the door where Kanpecki still waited Kemuri howled in fear and scampered to the other side of the building.

"Kemuri-chan, Kanpecki isn't going to hurt you either please come back over here, I have a bad feeling and we need to get you out of here quickly" Yukimaru called and the wolf crawled on her belly back over to him.

Kemuri shook and rose to her rather diminutive height "I'm sorry" she apologized and followed Yukimaru and Kanpecki out through the door just as the building burst into flames "Please climb on I can run fast" she urged her new friend to sit a top her back and she took off.

Yukimaru groaned when his head slammed against a tree branch "Wait Kemuri-chan, go in the other direction" he ushered Kemuri to turn and she did so, until she was heading in the direction his team mates should be in.

Tsukiko dropped her scrolls, when Yukimaru riding a wild wolf and Kanpecki raced into the clearing, her medical instincts kicked in and she hurriedly picked up her scrolls and put them in her pouch before climbing onto Hoshi and having him run after the three.

Kasai, Wakai and Mizu had been heading off they had finished their gathering and were heading to the Earth Village, they didn't get very far because a wolf with Yukimaru on her back crashed into them this caused Yukimaru to land roughly on his stomach.

Yukimaru grimaced in pain, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ride Kemuri, he spotted Tsukiko and Yume running into the clearing and noticed that Kemuri was still thrashing around in fear "Everyone Just Stop" he shouted and everyone froze in place.

"Kemuri-chan calm down your quite safe" Yukimaru limped over to the female wolf and rubbed her head kindly until she laid down on the ground "Tsukiko would you mind" he winced and held out his broken arm and Tsukiko rushed over to him.

"Yume would you check over Kemuri-chan, and when your done check over those three, I'm sorry for what happened" Yukimaru addressed each problem that had cropped up in just a short amount of time and sighed in relief as Tsukiko healed him.

Tsukiko was angry with her boyfriend "I Was Worried Out Of My Mind You Stupid Boy, what on earth were you thinking riding a wild wolf like that it's extremely dangerous and you could have been killed" she sobbed against his chest.

Yume eyed Tsukiko warily while she ran a soothing chakra filled hand over the female wolf and found everything alright except for the fact that she was just hungry and tired, then she moved over to the sound genin.

Kasai coughed out some dirt and took a drink of water "We are alright Yume-chan, though we should really be on our way see you three back at the Leaf Village" she stood and dusted herself off, Mizu and Wakai followed and soon they were clear out of sight.

Yukimaru grimaced "Sorry Tsukiko if it's worth it, I promise to be careful next time" he smiled sheepishly only to get smacked on the chest "Ouch that hurts you know" Yukimaru sighed it hardly hurt actually but Tsukiko didn't need to know that.

Tsukiko's head snapped up "Don't you even dare Yukimaru Kamizuru" she snapped and stormed away "Let's go I want to get this stupid test over with, I'm sick of always being in danger" Tsukiko hissed like a snake and stomped back to the cottage.

"Is she angry with me" Kemuri crawled over to her new master at least she believed him to be, that's what the humans had always told her that they were her masters and she should always behave for them or she wouldn't get any food or water.

Yukimaru shook his head "No Kemuri-chan she's mad at me, don't worry she'll cool down soon it's just a matter of having a little patience" he scratched Kemuri behind the ear and she titled her head and allowed him to do so without complain.

Together the two went back to the cottage and all of them plus the four companions waited until night time, like before Yukimaru summoned his bats and Shitsumei appeared, soon they were on their way to the Cloud Village.

The next five days passed by quickly until the three teens had gathered all the herbs they had been requested to get, Yukimaru had gotten quite the collection though, and so with their task finished, they left the sand village and headed home.


	18. Becoming Chunin

Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume had a few hours of travel left, each of them were riding a companion, though Yukimaru hadn't made a pact with Kemuri yet, he was riding Kanpecki while Yume rode a top Kemuri and Tsukiko chose Hoshi like she always did.

In the Leaf Village Sakura was sitting down on a cushy bench that had been put there for her "I can feel it Shikamaru they are coming home" she breathed out in relief, they weren't to far away, so far none of the other teams had made it back yet.

Shikamaru pressed his hand on top of Mitsubachi's head, it was a Saturday so she and Komori had decided to come with, along with all the companions, Sukikyo was perched on Mitsubachi's shoulder, Ankaishoku was in her arms while she sat on Komori.

Sasuke and Kichona were curled up in Sakura's lap and Shikamaru was sitting sideways on Midori "I'm glad it also means that Izuna will soon be recalled and Madara can stop his antsy fidgeting" Shikamaru jerked his thumb at Madara who scowled deeply at the jab.

Earlier in the week he and Koe had gotten formally engaged they had only been dating for a month but love blossomed between them at an exceptionally fast rate, Jigoku had blessed them and Koe and her students would be moving to the Leaf Village.

Though none of them knew this yet so Koe didn't know how they would take the news, the Sound Village had been their home for many years, even though none of the teens had parents or family it was all they knew.

Granted the move wouldn't be until much later, when Madara and Koe decided to finally get married so Koe had some time before breaking the news to her students, she would most likely wait until the last minute or tell them immediately.

Shikamaru smiled "I'm glad that means we can focus on you resting in bed and then getting you to the hospital when it's time for you to give birth" he gave Sakura a stern stare and she smiled sheepishly, Shikamaru sighed but looked to the gates again where Minato stood waiting.

"Yukimaru how much further do you think we have to go, I mean we are near the village aren't we" Yume had her head resting on top of Kemuri's head, the wolf didn't mind it because Yume had bestowed plenty of affection upon her.

Yukimaru yawned they had been walking all night, Nancho had literally refused to take them all the way back to the Leaf Village, Yukimaru understood he really did, they had to get back on their own two feet not on the back of a giant bat.

"Not much further see there's the Hokage Mountain" Yukimaru pointed his finger off in the distance like he stated was the mountain, which meant that they were more than halfway home "I can't wait to sleep in my bed" Yukimaru yawned again, he was ready for some good sleep.

Kemuri had a sudden idea and took off at a fast pace she was going so fast that all Yukimaru and Tsukiko could see was a smoke cloud trailing after her, this prompted the other two to join in on the race but Kemuri reached the gates first being the fastest wolf there.

Yume felt sick but she patted Kemuri on the head and slid off of the small wolf, a moment later Tsukiko and Yukimaru appeared, then Minato stood before them "Team 9 do you have the herbs that you were required to pick" he asked.

Tsukiko handed over all 18 scrolls that contained 30 bundles of each herb Minato checked through them and marked each herb down "Congratulations you three, I hereby decree you are chunin from this day forth" Minato handed over new headbands.

Yukimaru looked at the headband and took the old one off, he supposed later on he could always go get it covered in his preferred colors and signature mark, right now all Yukimaru wanted to do was go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

Sakura was shocked, then she shook her head, she shouldn't be surprised that her complex to save wounded or lost animals had rubbed off on Yukimaru "Shikamaru help me up onto Midori" Sakura snapped crankily when the man stared off into space.

Yukimaru chuckled "That's what I've been missing all these weeks" he slowly walked over to his mother and gently wrapped his arms around Sakura's enlarged stomach Yukimaru's siblings kicked when he lightly pressed his face into her stomach.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "You can explain tomorrow I think we are all tired and more than a little cranky" he snickered only to get punch to the head from Sakura, Shikamaru winced "Pay her no mind she's just gotten a little volatile" he explained and got another whack.

"Now is not the time to be screwing around Shikamaru" Sakura bared her sharp teeth at her husband drawing Yume's and Tsukiko's attention they took wary steps in the opposite direction and took off Hoshi following his master all the way home.

Yukimaru blinked just a couple of weeks away will change a person "Kemuri-chan, Kanpecki come on we are going home" he climbed a top Kemuri to direct her to the Kamizuru compound, Kanpecki fell in step next to the female wolf.

"Home what is home" Kemuri enquired timidly for as long as she had been in the care of humans, they had always locked her in a cage so maybe that's what Yukimaru was taking about she shook her head a moment later Yukimaru wasn't like normal people.

"Well it's where I live in this giant compound and a huge house, I have my own room and the animals have their own room as well" Yukimaru chattered on endlessly, it reminded him that he needed to get Kibo and Kemuri their own things.

Shikamaru scratched his chin "So what's with the snake and the female wolf" he asked his son upon noticing the snake pale green snake wrapped around Yukimaru's neck, the wolf was no problem its just that Shikamaru wasn't sure how Sakura would react to the snake.

Sakura shivered at the mention of a snake but she shook her head most likely Yukimaru had made a pact with those two already and there was nothing she could do, her son however perked up and prepared to explain everything.

"Well I found Kibo-kun here when we were getting ready to leave the Hidden Mist Village, Tsukiko almost stepped on him, he's really quite behaved so don't worry Kaa-chan" Yukimaru knew that his mother didn't really like snakes all the much.

Then he continued "Well I made a pact with him and I was wondering if I could get a couple more tattoo's for Kemuri and Kibo, oh I found Kemuri locked in a cage in a strange building but I haven't made us life partners yet" Yukimaru smiled sheepishly and scratched Kemuri's ear.

Sakura smiled "Sure Yukimaru, Tsukiko and Yume's parents have contacted me about taking them to get another apparently they feel like they are ready" she craned her head around and eyed Kanpecki suspiciously he was walking awfully close to the female wolf.

"Ah so she's your mate then" Sakura realized a moment later and Kanpecki nodded his massive head, she gave the wolf/canine a fond smile the snow wolf blood line would live on most likely mixed with a new element Kemuri had a different chakra one she had never come across.

Shikamaru grinned whenever it came to the children Sakura forgot all about being tired and angry, last week Suzumebachi had her daughter, and Tsunade had gone in last night to have her new son, Suzumebachi had named her daughter Kirimi.

The little girl had Hidan's silver hair and Mitsubachi's blue eyes, Tsunade had named her son Shinsetsu, he had Jashin's white hair and Tsunade's honey brown eyes "Oh your aunt and your grandmother had their babies" he told Yukimaru.

Yukimaru's face lit up in pure happiness "I can't wait to meet them but right now I'm really, really tired, I hope I don't have to go out to soon" he yawned and ushered Kemuri forward when the compound gates opened and they continued down the street.

Dinner was waiting on the table "Congratulations Yukimaru on making chunin" Hidan rushed forward and pulled the teen into a hug "Here's your new cousin this is Kirimi" he waved Suzumebachi over who was carrying the silver haired girl.

Yukimaru's eyes widened "She's precious, may I hold her auntie Suzumebachi" he hopped off of Kemuri forgetting all about her in the excitement of greeting his cousin, the wolf sulked and hunkered into a corner there were to many people milling about the room.

"You'll get used to it Kemuri-chan" Kanpecki sat next to her properly and Hidan who was passing by gave him a pat on the head "See do like I do and you'll get tons of attention" he rubbed his snout against Kemuri's and she straightened.

The next person to walk by was Shikaku and he patted both wolves on the head before heading over to his wife "Hey your absolutely right Kanpecki-kun" she gave him a wolfy grin soon she got tired of sitting there "Isn't there something we can do, I'm bored with this game" Kemuri sulked.

Kanpecki sat there for a moment "I can show you around" he offered and the female wolf nodded in acquiesce anything was better than being lazy "I know how you feel but Master always treats us kindly" Kanpecki paused and looked back.

"Kibo come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying" Kanpecki called out to the snake who unwound himself from Yukimaru's neck and slithered across the floor to sit a top Kanpecki's head, new occupants were rare so Kanpecki being the good wolf started showing them around.

Yukimaru was staring at his little cousin in awe "Kirimi is so adorable" he held her up and got a good look at the tiny child before handing her back over to Suzumebachi, when Yukimaru turned around he got his newest uncle put into his arms.

"That's Shinsetsu" Tsunade huffed, Mamoru hadn't like it very much when she had brought home his little brother, it meant that Sakura would no longer pay him all of her attention, but he had been horribly wrong Sakura gave all the children her complete and utter attention.

Yukimaru smiled fondly "Grandmother he's just to cute, so are you Mamoru-kun" he spotted the sulking blonde standing next to his mother, his soft red eyes lit up in happiness and the pout on his lips went away, he wasn't getting ignored like he thought he would be.

"Thank you Yukimaru" Mamoru carefully went forward and wrapped his arms around Yukimaru's leg and gave it a tight squeeze "I was scared that everyone would stop paying attention to me, but maybe having a little brother isn't so bad" Mamoru admitted.

Tsunade smirked and took Shinsetsu back into her arms while Yukimaru wandered off to greet more of his family everyone had shown up so Sakura's house was extremely crowded at the moment though she didn't mind it at all.

"Uncle Shino, Miss Nomi" Yukimaru greeted when he spotted his uncle and almost aunt sitting on the couch talking in quiet tones when he approached Shino silently gestured for Yukimaru to take the seat next to him and Yukimaru did so.

Shino sat there silently for a moment trying to find out a way to bring up the topic he needed to speak with Yukimaru about "In recent months the elders of the Aburame clan have been moving against me, they are working with an outside source" he started with a sigh.

"My father and I have dissolved the use of the council and they think Sakura had something to do with it, keep your eyes peeled I'm sure they will try to attack, already they've tried to kidnap Mitsubachi well over 5 times" Shino whispered softly.

Yukimaru sighed "Are they trying to piss Kaa-chan off, you know what she'll do to them" he murmured back, he was terrified when Sakura got word of this she wouldn't hesitate to slaughter each and every one of those Aburame Elders.

Shino grinned "I know and that's why I've got this" he put something in Yukimaru's lap and he picked it up and read it, a mission scroll dated for months away long after Sakura had given birth and inside was Sakura's newest mission.

"Your going to let her kill them isn't that treason against your clan" Yukimaru creased his forehead in concern it would be an extremely sticky situation and if it wasn't handled with care then the whole village minus her family would turn on Sakura.

Shino frowned "No, what they've done is treason and I have physical proof that they have active plans to keep trying to kidnap Mitsubachi and any other children Sakura may have" he held up the papers that had a diary from one of the elders.

"And we've already talked to Minato-sama, the council and the rest of the Aburame clan, Sakura has full permission to do this" Shino took the mission scroll back "And since your the only one who doesn't know you have been formally invited to Nomi's and I's wedding" he finished.

Yukimaru smiled brightly and nodded his head "I would love to come to your wedding" he shook Shino's hand and got a brief hesitant hug from Nomi before Yukimaru skipped off, he had spotted his grandparents from his fathers side there was something different about Yoshino.

"Oh hello Yukimaru-kun" Yoshino greeted and turned fully around so that the teen could get the perfect view of her rounded belly, of course what with Sakura's de aging and immortalization gift people that had gotten to old could now have children again.

Yukimaru smiled everyone was having babies it was so awesome "Is that my new little uncle or new little aunt" he questioned and Shikaku chuckled, it hadn't taken the teen long to figure out what was going on with his grandma.

"Uncle his name is going to be Shikadai you know for the new generation of ino-shika-cho" Shikaku explained and rubbed Yoshino's stomach there was no way that he or Yoshino would let this child become anything else but a Nara.

Because Shikamaru had no intentions of taking over the Nara clan what with already being the head of the Kamizuru clan "Wait does that mean Ino-chan is pregnant with a baby, and did Chouji-sensei find a lady as well" Yukimaru furrowed his brows in confusion.

Yoshino giggled "Yes, Yukimaru-kun, Ino is pregnant with a little boy and Karui that's the girl Chouji-san met in the cloud village is pregnant with a little girl" she patted Yukimaru on the head and waved him off as he headed further through his home.

"Grandfather Hashirama, Uncle Tobirama" Yukimaru was wearing down and the two adults could tell, there were dark circles under his eyes indicating that the boy was exhaustion and he kept yawning every few minutes.

Hashirama patted the teen on the back and let Tobirama do the same "Congratulations on becoming a chunin Yukimaru" they greeted "Now you go on to sleep you look like your about to drop" Hashirama nudged him off.

"Thanks and yeah it's exhaustion setting in" Yukimaru peered around blearily there was just one more person he had to talk to before going to sleep, he had slowly eaten while going around greeting everyone in his family.

Jashin was talking to his mother "Grandpa Jashin may I talk to you for a moment" he beckoned the white haired male over, then Yukimaru looked around for his companions and didn't find them anywhere, so he gave a soft whistle.

Kanpecki who had been showing Kemuri and Kibo, Yukimaru's room heard the whistle "Master is calling" his ear twitched and Kanpecki led the way back to the kitchen where Yukimaru was waiting with his grandfather.

Jashin knew immediately what Yukimaru was asking "Very well I will halt their ages and make them immortal" he placed a hand a top each wolf before running a finger down Kibo they glowed lightly for a moment before it faded.

"Thanks Grandpa" Yukimaru gave the man a hug "Kaa-chan I'm heading to bed" he leaned against his mother tiredly he really was about to drop in exhaustion, Sakura returned Yukimaru's hug and then sent him off.

When Sakura was sure the teen was in bed and already asleep like she should be, she turned and addressed her family "Thanks everyone for coming to Yukimaru's surprise party, it's getting late so now it's time for us to turn in for the night" Sakura yawned.

Soon everyone cleared out of her home leaving a gigantic mess behind, and Madara without a single word started cleaning up so that Sakura could get into bed, thirty minutes later he stood and took a sip of water and noticed Mitsubachi was still awake.

"I was just going to get a cup of water" Mitsubachi yawned and scurried down the hall to the kitchen a few minutes later she hurried back through and down to her room, though she paused in front of her brothers room.

When Mitsubachi peeked into Yukimaru's room her brother was knocked on and snoring softly, his snake was curled up on a pillow in a chair next to the bed while Yukimaru was curled around Kanpecki and the female wolf he had brought home was at the foot of the bed.

"Night Onii-sama" Mitsubachi murmured and silently shut the door before peeking in on her parents they were sleeping as well, she made one last pit stop and checked in on the animals all but one was snoozing on their pillows.

Ankaishoku lifted his head and peered at Mitsubachi with his orange eyes "Young miss what is it" he padded over to her and Mitsubachi leaned down to gather him into her arms so that she could cuddle him to her chest gently.

"Just came to say goodnight Ankaishoku-kun" Mitsubachi set the light grey fox down and he went back over to his pillow after returning the sentiment soon afterwards Mitsubachi went back to her room, drank her water and then fell fast asleep like the other occupants.

Yukimaru woke up at 9:00 the next morning feeling well rested, his lips twitched upwards when he realized all of his animals were still knocked out each of them were exhausted which gave him the time to slip out of bed and across the hall to his bathroom.

"Onii-sama good morning" Mitsubachi greeted when the door opened, she was brushing her blue hair and struggling to put it up and out of the way "Will you help me Onii-san" Mitsubachi huffed a moment later and Yukimaru nodded.

He twisted her hair up in an elegant hairdo before tying it off with the hair tie Mitsubachi held out to him "There you go Imouto-chan" Yukimaru helped her down the steps and stood before the mirror to start brushing his teeth.

When Mitsubachi shut the door Yukimaru put down the toothbrush and locked the bathroom door so that he could take a shower, once he was finished he started brushing his teeth again making sure they were clean before brushing his hair.

Exiting the bathroom Yukimaru ran right into his father "Your mother is still asleep, she woke up briefly to eat breakfast" Shikamaru warned before continuing on down the hall back to his room to curl up with Sakura when Yukimaru stopped him.

"I'm going to take Mitsubachi with me into town, I've got some errands to run" Yukimaru stated and Shikamaru nodded and entered his room "Hey Mitsubachi we are going into town" Yukimaru called and the girl appeared.

Madara trailed after her "So where exactly are you going Yukimaru" he had nothing to do right now so what better to go into town with Sakura's son and daughter and run errands with them "Mind if I tag along" Madara asked.

Yukimaru tilted his head "Sure I just got to get something" he paused and entered his room "Kanpecki, Kibo, Kemuri wake up" Yukimaru ordered before picking up Kibo, the two wolves padded out of his room.

Madara eyed the female wolf warily she looked wild but if Sakura was ok with it then he had no reason to complain "So our first stop will be to the weapons store to get my headband marked up in my preferred signatures" Yukimaru listed and Mitsubachi giggled.

"Hey Yukimaru-nii, may I get some weapons from the weapon store" Mitsubachi asked suddenly, all she had were those dull kunai and they barely worked anymore, she pouted a moment later when Yukimaru shook his head.

Yukimaru cringed weapons were extremely expensive not to mention he knew that their mother had ordered some for Mitsubachi from Raiga so there would be no point in buying her any "You'll just have to wait until your birthday" he smiled and pulled her into a side hug.

"Ok my birthday isn't that far off so I guess I could be a little more patient" Mitsubachi shrugged it wasn't that hard of a promise to keep and if Yukimaru could do it then so could she "So where else are we going" she skipped next to Yukimaru holding tightly to his hand.

Yukimaru chuckled softly "Well the books store, then to a regular store and then the pet store" he listed for Mitsubachi's sake and she stared at him in surprise "I have tons of errands" he shrugged sheepishly and Mitsubachi giggled at her brother.

Madara sighed it was going to be a long day it seemed "Why don't we stop at the barbeque restaurant and pick up some ribs and sweet potatoes for dinner on the way back" he suggested and Yukimaru nodded in acquiesce.

The bell on the door to the weapons shop tinkled and Tenten looked up "Hey Yukimaru what brings you here, everyone thought for sure that you'd stay at home all day and rest up" she grinned when the teen shook his head.

"I hate to burst anyone's bubble Tenten-san, but with to many things going on I can't just simply rest, anyways for the reason I'm here I want to get this done up to my preference" Yukimaru held up the bland headband and Tenten took it with a gentle laugh.

Tenten waited for the explanation that was sure to come "Magenta cloth, pale green tinted metal, my initials in pale green all of my family symbols and the water blue camellia flower with the black and yellow bee as the signature mark" Yukimaru listed off for her.

"Alright I'll be finished in about an hour so come back anytime also the total is 125 ryo" Tenten stated the new total, they had lowered their prices because the store had become a lot more popular due to Sakura shopping there all the time.

Yukimaru handed over the money and took Mitsubachi by the hand again "We can pick it up after we get lunch" he told Madara, Yukimaru knew just where he wanted to go for lunch Ichiraku ramen, he hadn't had ramen in forever.

Madara shrugged "Alright let's head to the book store, honestly you and your mother are quite a like you know" he rolled his eyes when Yukimaru snickered but didn't deny the statement 'If only you could see me now father' Madara looked skyward.

Yukimaru led the way into the book store where he immediately moved to the shelf that had books on poisons and antidotes and snakes, while his team mates had been asleep he had gotten all kinds of poisons from the stores.

He grabbed seven books in all and went to pay for them the cost was 100 ryo, before stowing them away in a scroll Madara knew the look on Yukimaru's face "We are adding to the list of shops we are visiting aren't we" he guessed correctly.

"Yeah clothing store, I need to get knew sandals" Yukimaru sighed and showed off his broken sandals causing Mitsubachi to laugh at him "And to the Inuzuka compound to get Kemuri and Kanpecki a trim" he added even more and Madara sighed.

Mitsubachi stopped laughing "But onii-san do you really have to do all of that in one day, why can't some of those things wait until tomorrow" she huffed and placed her hands on her little hips angrily, people started crowding around and went aww at the cuteness of the little girl.

Madara chuckled and picked Mitsubachi up "I'm sure there's a very good reason your brother wants to get this all done today right Yukimaru" he looked up to get Yukimaru's answer but the boy was busy trying to make a path through the store so they could get out.

When they made it through the crowd Yukimaru answered Madara's question "Yeah so that I can be free of everything and help Otou-san around the house with anything Kaa-chan needs" he panted "To the store now" Yukimaru straightened and ran a finger down Kibo's body.

"Master this is a lovely place" Kibo rubbed his head against Yukimaru's cheek affectionately "Will I really have my own pillow in that animal room at the house" he enquired timidly, Kibo loved his new home everyone had been so nice to him.

Yukimaru grinned "Yeah, Kemuri-chan to though I wonder how all of you will fit in there, since we have so many animals, it's nothing against either of you" he assured both the wolf and snake who stared at him with frightened expressions.

While Yukimaru was talking to his companions, Mitsubachi was chattering softly to Madara who chuckled quietly drawing Kanpecki's attention "Oh Kanpecki-kun" Mitsubachi noticed the wolf/canine walking next to Madara.

"Young Miss" Kanpecki tilted his head and perked up his ear remaining alert at all times, someone could come and try to snatch the girl away at least Madara was carrying her so she had his added protection.

Kemuri eyed Yukimaru warily "So we won't have to sleep outside in that weird house" she asked timidly and Yukimaru gave her a confused stare "It's a little house out in the backyard" Kemuri prodded further, Kanpecki hadn't told her what the house was for.

"Oh Kemuri-chan that house is for training not for sleeping" Yukimaru chuckled lightly and entered the store "Now you three wait out here we'll be right back" he, Madara and Mitsubachi went through the swinging door and disappeared from sight.

Madara looked around the store and followed Yukimaru down the aisles until they came upon a pale green and magenta vial set, which Yukimaru immediately put in his cart, this continued for awhile until Yukimaru had all he needed.

In total he had gotten two sets of vials ten in each set, syringes and needles, an alchemist set and a mortar and pestle to grind up the ingredients everything was pale green and magenta, the cost was not what Madara had expected 200 ryo.

"To the pet store" Mitsubachi cheered it would be the first time she had been in the pet store so she was excited to see all the exotic animals "Yukimaru-nii how many animals do you think will be there" she asked from Madara's arms.

Yukimaru tapped his lip "Can't say for sure just be prepared" he grinned and opened the door, Gyoku scurried over but Yukimaru waved him off "Thanks but I can handle myself today" he nodded his head politely though so that the owner didn't get angry like he was known to do.

Gyoku nodded and left Yukimaru to his shopping as he went around the store picking out collars and pillows and food along with food and water bowls and anything else his two companions needed, of course when he paid for everything they got decked out in marks and names.

The total came to 375 ryo "Lunch time" Mitsubachi demanded her stomach was growling in hunger, it was five minutes passed noon, Sakura and Shikamaru had most likely already eaten and gone back to bed or they were lounging on the couch.

Yukimaru's eyes widened "Of course Mitsubachi-chan, we are having veggie ramen for lunch how does that sound" he offered and the little girl nodded her head eagerly, like everyone else they couldn't stand not eating healthy it was just something they did.

Madara followed Yukimaru and the companions down the streets to the ramen shop Naruto loved to frequent speaking of the blonde, he and Hinata who was four months pregnant with a little boy were sitting in a booth.

"Naruto" Yukimaru whispered in the mans ear causing Naruto to spit out the broth he had just drank "Oops sorry didn't mean to do that" he snickered and helped the blonde clean up the mess he had caused it was mainly his fault after all.

Naruto turned in his chair "Sakura and you have quite the habit of sneaking up on poor unsuspecting people" he pouted suddenly inwardly lamenting at the waste of the broth to his ramen, Hinata giggled at him instinctively knowing what he was thinking.

Yukimaru smiled sheepishly "Here let me buy you a bowl for compensation, one miso pork and three veggie ramen please" he pushed over the ramen coupons that he had collected in the other villages more like people had shoved them on him.

Naruto's eyes lit up in adoration and pulled Yukimaru into a tight hug "Thank you Yukimaru that was very nice of you" he squeezed tighter cutting off Yukimaru's air flow, Madara saw this and nearly spoke up when finally Naruto released the teen.

Lunch was quickly consumed "Back to the weapons store, then clothing store and to the Inuzuka's" Yukimaru jumped up after making sure everything was put to rights, Naruto and Hinata had left quite awhile ago.

Mitsubachi was getting tired "I'm going to take Mitsubachi back so that she can take a nap" Madara called out to Yukimaru who paused then spun around to eye the little girl who was already half asleep in Madara's arms.

"Ok, I'll make sure to pick up that order of ribs and sweet potatoes" Yukimaru waved them off after getting a payment from Madara so that he could buy the food from the restaurant when they were out of sight Yukimaru continued on his way.

Tenten looked up when the door opened for the millionth time "Here you go Yukimaru your headband is all ready" she handed over the new headband and Yukimaru tied it around his neck like Sakura usually did it was an easier place to keep track of it after all.

"Thanks Tenten-chan but now I've got to go" Yukimaru waved and exited the shop only to go a few blocks over and enter the clothing store, in the display case were pale green and magenta boots, but Yukimaru shook his head and grabbed the pale green and magenta sandals.

Yukimaru paid 50 ryo for them "Two more stops then we can go home" he assured the animals though they loved walking around town with him, half way to the Inuzuka compound Kemuri grasped hold of his shirt and pulled Yukimaru to a stop.

"Not that way to many dogs" Kemuri was working herself into a panic and Kanpecki could see it so could Yukimaru "I don't want to go in there I'm going home" she took off like the speedy wolf she was and Yukimaru groaned and climbed onto Kanpecki.

"After her boy" Yukimaru commanded and Kanpecki took off in a sprint, Kemuri was heading in the wrong direction, the Kamizuru compound was on the other side of town the female wolf was heading outside the village.

Yukimaru stared in horror and hurriedly signed out before climbing back onto Kanpecki, who once again took off so that they could hopefully catch up with Kemuri, but the wolf showed no signs of slowing down until she was well out of sight.

"KEMURI-CHAN COME BACK YOUR GOING TO FAR" Yukimaru called but the wolf was to far, he was worried "We can't leave her out here on her own" he decided and Kanpecki continued running, three miles Kanpecki skidded to a halt.

Kasai, Wakai and Mizu who had been on their way back to the village were crowded around the female wolf and protecting her from a poacher who had spotted Kemuri and wanted to kill her and stuff her like a trophy.

"Yukimaru-san do something, he's trying to kill the wolf" Mizu noticed the teen first and called out to him, making the poacher try even harder to get at Kemuri, Yukimaru's face grew dark and he jumped off of Kanpecki to stand in front of the sound genin.

"You three go on get promoted to chunin, I'll handle this guy" Yukimaru glared and unwound his ribbon sending chakra into it, Kibo was in awe his master would stop at nothing to make sure nobody touched those he cared for.

Kasai and her team mates charged off, becoming chunin were the last thing on each of their minds all they wanted to do was get help, they weren't sure if Yukimaru could handle himself against that crazy poacher the guy was crazy strong.

Yukimaru smirked "You know I can't stand it when people hurt animals or kill them, Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" he breathed out smoke decreasing visibility "Kemuri lets become life partners" Yukimaru turned to the fallen wolf.

Kemuri felt awful she was always causing trouble for those around her "I would like that very much Master Yukimaru" she stared up at him with her pink irises with a black rim, Kemuri would do this so that she would never get hurt again.

Yukimaru took a deep breath and sliced his palm before gently cutting the pad of Kemuri's foot and pressed the wounds together, Yukimaru pushed his chakra through the wound before pulling away, Kemuri understood what came next and latched onto Yukimaru's ankle.

Yukimaru winced "That's a good girl Kemuri-chan" he rubbed her head when her pink and black chakra entered his system and mixed with the other chakra he had Kemuri pulled away leaving a scar behind just as the mist dissipated.

"Snow Style: Snow Field Jutsu" Yukimaru rapidly formed hand signs "Snow Style: Snow Manipulation, Dark Style: Void Bullets" he called out making snow balls and using a previously unknown jutsu, it must have come from Kemuri.

Kanpecki jumped forward with his jaws wide open and the poacher jumped back to avoid getting bitten of course Kanpecki was distracting him so he missed the snow balls and bullets that were thrown at him knocking him down on his ass.

Minato who had come to check out the problem due to the rapid explanations of the sound team who were promoted to chunin stared in awe, Yukimaru was as powerful as his mother but he couldn't let the teen kill the man he needed to be punished properly.

"Yukimaru" Minato tried calling out but Yukimaru paid him no mind, he watched worriedly as the poacher stood only to get knocked down again, Yukimaru wasn't trying to kill him just knock him out, so Minato intervened and the poacher went down.

Yukimaru calmed down and fell to his knee's using a jutsu that he didn't know had really taken everything out of him "Kemuri are you ready for that trim now" Yukimaru laughed and wrapped his arms around the female wolf who stared at him apologetically.

"I understand Master if you don't want me around" Kemuri lowered her head in shame now that the problem had been taken care of and she was safe, Kemuri realized how ridiculous she had been acting, it's not like any of those canines would have hurt her.

Minato pressed his lips together it was so weird to hear animals talk to humans "Nonsense Kemuri-chan your just not use to a bunch of people or other animals" Yukimaru responded "It just takes time" he rubbed his hand through her fur.

"Well if your done talking perhaps we can get back to the village now" Minato nudged the poacher who was knocked out cold, Yukimaru turned around and laughed sheepishly, he had left the village without permission, he could get into a lot of trouble for this.

"Don't worry about it Yukimaru it was to save an important friend right" Minato saw the guilt and shame in Yukimaru's magenta eyes, the teen nodded and together he and his two companions followed Minato who was carrying the poacher back to the village.

Yukimaru signed back in and gave Minato a wave as he headed down the street's to the jail "Let's go master I'm ready to get that haircut" Kemuri licked Yukimaru's cheek affectionately and he chuckled lightly before leading his two companions back towards the Inuzuka compound.

Hana looked up from where she was working on Akamaru, the canine had gotten into a fight over one of the females at the compound and lost horribly "Yukimaru-kun what brings you, oh my heavens" she spotted the female wolf that was a legend.

Yukimaru blinked in confusion as Hana gasped in surprise "Are you really one of those legendary wolves that has the elements of dark and light" she got right up next to Kemuri and the wolf freaked and tried to run back out the door sadly it had shut behind them.

Hana took a few wary steps back and Yukimaru sighed tiredly "Kemuri-chan, this is Hana she won't hurt you, just talk to her you'll see" he smiled reassuringly and the pink and black wolf faced forward again to look at the human.

Kemuri whimpered softly and Kanpecki stood next to her to boost her confidence "That's right I have those elements the others were all taken away my name is Kemuri that's what the humans always called me" she spoke timidly and Hana squealed in joy.

"Oh my god this is amazing, Yukimaru you have brought us our salvation" Hana pulled Yukimaru into a hug though the teen was seriously confused "Oh what I mean is with her at our helm we can become the top clan in the village" Hana spoke slowly noticing Yukimaru's expression.

"You bound her to you already didn't you" Hana groaned when Yukimaru smiled innocently, she flopped down in a chair "You wouldn't mind making a deal to breed her with Akamaru here would you" Hana tried again.

Yukimaru cringed "No offense Hana-san but Kemuri-chan is Kanpecki's destined mate" he smiled sadly it's not that he didn't like the Inuzuka's, he practically grew up with Kiba always hanging around due to Midori and Akamaru.

Speaking of Kiba "Hey what's going on sis" Kiba charged into the building slamming the door open so that it banged loudly against the wall, this scared Kemuri and she scrambled to escape but Yukimaru was there to stop her again.

"Kiba you apologize to Kemuri right now" Hana shrieked hysterically at her brother and he turned around and stared at the wolf in question in utter confusion "Kiba don't make me tell you again" Hana shook Kiba, who knows what would happen if that wolf got angry.

Kiba scratched his head but apologized like Hana had told him to do "I'm very sorry for scaring you Kemuri" he announced awkwardly "Now will someone tell me what is going on" Kiba swung around to face Hana again.

Kemuri trembled against Yukimaru, she didn't like loud noises or lots of people or lots of other animals but she would just have to get use to it if she wanted to stay with Yukimaru and Kanpecki "I'm sorry" she murmured to Yukimaru.

While Kiba and Hana spoke Yukimaru leaned down "It's alright Kemuri-chan" he smiled kindly at the small female wolf, when he stood Kiba and Akamaru had left leaving Hana the only one left "Kanpecki and Kemuri need a trim" Yukimaru handed over the payment of 50 ryo.

Hana helped Kemuri up onto the table first and started trimming her nails, then cleaning her teeth and ears before giving her a quick bath before trimming the wolfs fur "Alright Kemuri-chan your all done, hop up here Kanpecki" Hana patted the table to repeat the process.

Soon both companions were finished and Yukimaru was on his way to pick up dinner, when he arrived home Sakura pulled him into a suffocating hug "I swear Yukimaru if you ever pull that stunt again I will ground you" she snapped and Yukimaru just smiled.

"Of course Kaa-chan" he grinned cheekily and got a light reprimanding smack on the back of his head this caused him to smile wider and Sakura to huff in exasperation "I brought ribs and sweet potatoes" Yukimaru held out in offering.

Sakura's eye twitched and she glared at Madara who smiled sheepishly "Fine let's eat I'm ready to go back to sleep" she grouched and yanked out a chair and sat down in it, Shikamaru pushed her in while Madara set the table.

"Oh Kaa-chan I got you some more herbs though it's not quite as extensive as what you have already" Yukimaru handed over the scrolls that held his mothers half of herbs he had gotten "Also may I have a bathroom and an extra room attached to my room" he asked shyly.

Sakura smiled fondly as her mood changed "Anything you want though can it wait until after the quads are born" Sakura winced and continued eating, no one made fun of her for eating so much because she was eating for four more than just herself.

Yukimaru nodded "Yeah that's easy it shouldn't be much longer" he eyed Sakura's stomach, he had read in one of Sakura's baby books that quads came at roughly 7 and a half months and she only had two weeks left.

A moment later a near war started, Shikamaru ate the last rib just as Sakura was going for it, Shikamaru gulped feeling the heat of Sakura's emerald glared and her hand clenched into a fist "I'll go get another order" Madara jumped up distracting Sakura from her anger.

Sakura sighed "No that's ok, I'm just ready to go to bed" she yawned, Shikamaru helped her up from her chair and they disappeared down the hall, Madara started clearing up while Mitsubachi slumped tiredly into her chair.

Yukimaru chuckled "Imouto-chan" he picked Mitsubachi up and carried her down the hall to her room where he tucked her into bed, then Yukimaru gestured for Kemuri and Kibo to follow him and he led them to the animal room.

"Now everyone this is Kibo and no you can't eat him Sukikyo" Yukimaru showed off the snake and stopped the owl from asking if she could have him for a snack "You'll sleep next to Sasuke and Kichona" he decided and set up the pillow and food before placing the snake down.

Kibo curled up and eyed Yukimaru "And if you ever get lonely I leave my door creaked open most of the time" Yukimaru caught the look in the snakes magenta eyes before he turned his attention on Kemuri who was waiting patiently.

"And Kemuri will sleep next to Kanpecki" Yukimaru stated placing Kemuri's things down before clipping a tiny collar around Kibo and a collar around Kemuri who howled softly in happiness, at least she wasn't being put in a cage.

Task finished Yukimaru went back into the living room where Madara was sitting on the couch reading a book, he looked up however when Yukimaru started moving a rug off of a trap door that he had never known was there.

"What's down there Yukimaru" Madara set his book down and helped Yukimaru open the door that had been stepped on and hopped on and trampled so much that it was stuck until finally it open and Yukimaru went down the ladder Madara followed shutting the door.

Yukimaru turned on a light "This is where Kaa-chan makes her poisons and antidotes, once I have the things I requested I'll be doing this elsewhere" Yukimaru started grinding up some poisonous herbs and the poisons he had collected to make his own poison serum.

Madara eyed the room warily it was creepy, Sakura had a ritual room and a basement to make poisons and antidotes "So what's with the sudden interest in this stuff" Madara sat down on a rickety old chair it looked like no one had been down here for years.

"Well I want to make a poison that's slow acting but won't kill kind of like a tranquilizer, the interest is because I don't like to kill I know it's in the job description plus it will be great practice for when Ibiki-san starts training me" Yukimaru grinned.

What he didn't know was that since Tsunade had given birth, Tsukiko had already started her training under Tsunade and was having a hell of a time the woman was extremely tough on the girl even though Tsukiko barely complained.

"When was the last time anyone even came down here" Madara noticed all the dust and cobwebs, Yukimaru shrugged, he wasn't even sure "Maybe I should ask Sakura tomorrow" Madara sighed just as Yukimaru tested out what he had made so far.

Soon the two males climbed back up the ladder and covered the door with the rug so that the kids that often visited didn't get curious, then Yukimaru headed down the hall to his room, inside were his three companions.

"Decided to sleep in here tonight" Yukimaru crawled into bed and curled up next to Kanpecki like he had the night before, Kibo was on the pillow and Kemuri was at the end of the bed, each of them murmured in agreement and Yukimaru went to sleep.

The next week and a half passed by with many close calls, Sakura had gone into false labor several times, today though Yukimaru would be going out to spend the day with Tsukiko, Tsunade had given her a day off.

"Just be safe" Sakura called from the bed where she had been put on bed rest by Kabuto, the chunin exams had ended and Shikamaru had summoned Tomo on Sakura's request to help everyone go home so now the village was mostly back to normal.

Yukimaru had hesitantly accepted Tsukiko's request due to the probability of Sakura giving birth, but Shikamaru had promised to send Sukikyo after him if she went into labor "I promise" he wrapped his magenta scarf around his neck and left the house and then the compound.

Mitsubachi had been spending more and more time with her cousins, to get practice for her siblings though right now she was at the academy, her birthday had come and passed and she had gotten her wish of weapons and an outfit all in her preferred colors.

"Yukimaru-kun" Tsukiko was wearing the yukata Tsunade had given her, when she spotted her boyfriend she stood up and gave the teen a hug "Do you like the yukata, Tsunade-sama gave it to me" Tsukiko twirled and the yukata poofed out.

Yukimaru ran an appraising eye over his girlfriend, the yukata was knee length with moons and stars in pink and the whole thing was green "It's pretty on you" he finally nodded and Tsukiko squealed happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

An old couple nearby walked up to them "You two make a pretty adorable couple, what clan are you from boy" the old man questioned Yukimaru who smiled kindly at him "Well come on boy tell me" the old man prodded.

"Kamizuru Clan sir, I'm the son of the Leaders, and thank you for the compliment, Tsukiko and I are in an arranged marriage but we love each other" Yukimaru smiled brilliantly at his girlfriend who gave him a wide eyed stare.

"Ah I've heard great things about the Kamizuru clan how they pulled out of the dark and into the light thanks to young Sakura, that girl really is something else when she was younger she'd help us around isn't that right dear" the old man smiled at his wife.

The old woman smiled in return "And you dearie what clan are you from" she nudged Tsukiko with her cane and the girl looked around awkwardly, it was clear she wasn't use to old people but she straightened after a moment and answered the old woman's question.

"The Uchu Clan ma'am, I'm the daughter of the Clan Leaders" Tsukiko clasped her hands behind her back while the old couple peered at her in astonishment "If I may ask what is it" she enquired kindly causing the old couple to beam at her.

"Nothing young one just carry on with your date" they smiled mysteriously before heading on down the street until they were out of sight, Tsukiko and Yukimaru shared a look and chased after them but they were just gone.

Yukimaru sighed "Let's go Tsukiko-chan" he took Tsukiko's hand in her own "So do you know if your going to have a little sister or a little brother" Yukimaru enquired Tsukiko barely talked about how her mother was pregnant and was curious.

"Gekko, it means moonlight, I'm going to have a little brother" Tsukiko skipped cheerily along side Yukimaru as they walked through the village "Lady Tsunade is planning on taking me out of the village for 6 months" she sighed sadly.

Yukimaru stopped in his tracks as dread filled his heart but he shook his head "I'm happy for you Tsukiko-chan, work hard and come back stronger than ever alright" Yukimaru took a deep breath and led Tsukiko over to a bench that was secluded behind some trees.

Tsukiko swallowed "Are you really happy fo.." the rest of her sentence was cut off by Yukimaru gently pressing their lips together for their first ever kiss, when he pulled away Tsukiko turned beat red and she swayed back and forth on the bench and sighed in bliss.

"Yes I'm happy for you" Yukimaru wasn't sure if he had kissed Tsukiko properly but it had felt like the right time to kiss her, besides Tsukiko made all the main decisions so Yukimaru had to make a move on his own otherwise he would just be following Tsukiko for the rest of his life.

Tsukiko smiled and pecked Yukimaru on the lips again "Hey maybe Ibiki will take you out of the village for some training to" she exclaimed excitedly and jumped off the bench "So what do you want to do" Tsukiko did a little happy dance, she had gotten her first kiss before Yume.

Then a thought came to her, Yukimaru had been awfully good "Was that your first kiss, cause it didn't seem like it" she glared at her boyfriend, she hoped to gyakusatsu that Yukimaru hadn't gone off to practice on another girl so that he could be good at kissing.

Yukimaru blinked "Don't worry Tsukiko that was my first kiss" he assured his girlfriend "And maybe we could go have lunch at the barbeque restaurant" Yukimaru shrugged and Tsukiko's eyes lit up, he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist, Tsukiko loved all kinds of meat.

"Then we can go spar for awhile" Tsukiko pulled Yukimaru up by the arm so that they could start walking to the restaurant in the middle of town "Or not, I think I just want to take a break for today" she winced a moment later, the only downside to training with Tsunade was the pain.

Yukimaru grinned "Of course Tsukiko-chan, perhaps we could go to the park, oh hello Ibiki-san" he paused in the middle of the street when the tall man appeared and stopped in front of him "What brings you into town" Yukimaru enquired.

Ibiki looked Yukimaru over before nodding "A couple of months after Sakura gives birth you, Yume and I will be going out of the village for two months, you are both going to learn torture and interrogation" he stated shocking Yukimaru.

"I thought Yume was going to learn under Kurenai-san" Yukimaru questioned only to jump back in surprise as Ibiki got in his face "Right got it no complaining" he understood right away what Ibiki was telling him.

Ibiki smirked "Good Job kid, it's all in the facial gestures a person makes, and Yume was just passed down the title of genjutsu mistress it doesn't mean Kurenai is going to train her, plus the girl would be better at something else" Ibiki grinned and continued walking.

Yukimaru grinned while Tsukiko pouted "Your grandmother is tough how the heck did you survive growing up with her, I wish I was learning something different" she complained to Yukimaru in hopes that he would help her come to terms with their new lifestyle.

"Yes she is extremely tough Tsukiko-chan" Yukimaru started off distracted, Tsunade was listening in to their conversation "But she's tough like that because she knows you can do better" he continued smiling fondly.

"You should never wish to learn something else because even I can tell the difference in just a couple weeks of training with my grandmother" Yukimaru finished and pulled Tsukiko into a hug, they just couldn't seem to catch a break at all.

Tsunade smiled fondly from her seat in the booth, Jashin was taking care of Mamoru and Shinsetsu so she had come into town to get a little drinking in now that she could, what Tsunade hadn't expected was to hear the tail end of Yukimaru and Tsukiko's conversation.

Tsukiko returned the hug full force "Thanks Yukimaru it just makes me want to train even more" she was ready to train even harder than before, Tsukiko nearly rushed off if it hadn't been for Yukimaru who was still holding onto her.

"Did you forget about our date" Yukimaru chuckled when Tsukiko smiled sheepishly "Let's get to that restaurant now" he smiled and they separated from each other to start walking again after they turned the corner Yukimaru paused "Wait here" he stated and ran back around the corner.

Tsunade grinned when she noticed her grandson "Thanks Grandma for not getting angry" he ran up to her and gave her a huge hug "Can't stay and chat long I've got a date" Yukimaru laughed and ran back to Tsukiko who was still waiting in the same spot.

"Now can we go" Tsukiko huffed, her boyfriend was ridiculous sometimes but that was the main reason she loved him so much, Yukimaru nodded and they started walking again, when they got into the barbeque restaurant Choji and his wife were inside.

Choji looked up "Yukimaru, Tsukiko nice to see you here on this glorious barbeque day" he pointed to the sign above their heads when they stared at him in confusion, it was eat all you can free barbeque day for meat lovers everywhere.

Basically it meant that the shop was getting ready to order new food and were trying to get rid of all the old that had yet to spoil, and that they were way over the amount of money they needed to get for the restaurant.

"Hello Choji-san, and yes we are here to eat all we can of barbeque" Yukimaru pulled Tsukiko over to a separate table no need to interrupt those two while they were on their date, he and Tsukiko wouldn't want someone else to do that to them.

Tsukiko licked her lips and ordered ribs lathered in her favorite sauce "Give me ten ribs with honey barbeque sauce on them" she stated to the waiter, who turned to Yukimaru to get his order which consisted of the same ribs only five of them and sweet potatoes.

"You really eat light huh" Tsukiko had never seen her boyfriend eat like most males, it probably had something to do with Sakura-sensei not that she blamed Yukimaru it was weird but it was another thing she really loved about him.

Yukimaru leaned his head on his hand "Yeah the less food I eat keeps me in shape but sometimes eating is what you need to do" he answered Tsukiko's question, on the inside all he wanted to do was go home.

Tsukiko saw Yukimaru's expression and internally sighed, why had she asked to go on a date again oh yeah to spend some time with her boyfriend so he could spend all day being completely and utterly distracted.

'Wait no that's not why' Tsukiko groaned internally it was so that Yukimaru would pity her and get his grandmother to relax her tough training schedule "If you'd like after we eat you can go back, I'm going to go train some more afterwards anyway" she changed her mind again.

Yukimaru blinked 'Sometimes girls are so finicky' he thought silently "Of course Tsukiko-chan" on the outside Yukimaru was happy and carefree "I love you" he murmured and the teen beamed happily at him before returning the sentiment.

"Are you brats sure you know what that means" a man over in the corner called out drawing everyones attention onto him "Of course you don't your just brats, get out of here, your to young anyway" he continued not noticing the manager headed his way.

Tsukiko was gearing up for a fight but Yukimaru clasped their hands together "Ignore him, he not's worth it Tsukiko-chan" he whispered soothingly, and she sighed before snickering it seemed like the guy who had called them out was getting kicked out of the restaurant.

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble Young Master" the owner wrung his hands nervously together, as he stood before the two "I can ban him from ever entering again if that's what you'd like" the owner offered.

Tsukiko was dumbfounded "That's not necessary sir, he didn't harm us any" she answered for Yukimaru who was sulking in the booth, it was ridiculous, but they couldn't do much more than go along with anything that popped up.

The owner left and soon their food came Tsukiko dug in with an eagerness that caused Yukimaru to chuckle softly under his breath, a moment later he did the same causing Tsukiko to laugh at him as well until all of the food was finished.

When they left the restaurant Yukimaru pecked Tsukiko on the lips one last time before heading back to the Kamizuru compound while Tsukiko headed to the training grounds to get some training in she wanted to impress Tsunade after all.

"Oh your home" Madara sighed in relief "Shikamaru just took Sakura to the hospital, I was about to send Sukikyo after you" he gestured to the owl who was perched on his shoulder "Relax she hasn't gone into labor yet but they both made the decision" Madara stopped Yukimaru.

Yukimaru groaned he hoped the quads came either today or tomorrow it was getting tiring always being on the alert "Thanks Madara-san, have you gotten a letter from Koe-chan yet" Yukimaru teased and the Uchiha turned red in the face.

"Not yet" Madara groaned it was like their bond had been shattered, not once in the two weeks that Koe had been gone had she sent him a letter letting him know how she was doing even though he had sent her tons of letters.

Yukimaru patted Madara's shoulder hesitantly "Don't worry I'm sure she'll send one soon" he grinned and slipped off to his room just as a messanger bird from the sound village came and Madara smiled and opened the letters to read them.

Later on Yukimaru went out to pick Mitsubachi up from the academy, the four left in the house had a later dinner then everyone went to bed, each of them could barely wait for Sakura to have her children then the fun would truly start.


	19. Epilogue

The next couple of days passed by slowly, Yukimaru was getting anxious when would his siblings get here "Just calm down" Shikamaru chuckled as they went down the stairs to get Sakura a cup of water like she requested.

"I know Otou-san, it's just I want them to be here already, it feels like we've been waiting forever" Yukimaru sighed "Oh Kanpecki and Kemuri are thinking about having pups" he grinned it had only taken a couple of days for the wolf to warm up to the village.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Well at least everyone in the family will have a wolf companion" he chuckled, it was crazy everyone was having babies or kits or pups, it was like Sakura had sparked it all.

Just then a female medic ran up the stairs Shikamaru and Yukimaru moved out of her way, it wasn't until they heard the shout that all medics needed to get to room 433 because someones water broke and they were going into labor that jarred them into action.

"That's Kaa-chan's room" Yukimaru's heart pounded as they ran back up the steps, forgetting all about the water in their hurry to get back to the fifth floor, Yukimaru skidded to a halt a moment later "I'll go round up the family" he stated before Shikamaru could.

Shikamaru sighed "Don't forget to grab Kakuzu you know your mother wants to have him here" it was crazy, Sakura had decided to name the stitched up man as the quads godfather, much to Hidan's jealousy, though it couldn't be helped.

Despite everything for some reason Sakura and Kakuzu had a deeper bond not that Hidan and Sakura didn't have a good bond either it was just different for Kakuzu "Got it Otou-san" Yukimaru called and disappeared around the corner.

Shikamaru continued running down the halls "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sakura was screaming her head off, not that Shikamaru blamed her a head coming out of hole the size of a lemon must hurt like hell.

When Shikamaru entered the room Sakura's screams tapered off "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS MAN" she snarled, her sharp teeth were fully displayed and her fingernails were sharp just not like the Inuzuka's.

Shikamaru's skin grew pale but he hurried over to Sakura's side and she instantly grasped his hand "Just keep up the good work" Shikamaru wiped her forehead off and boosted her confidence, they had done everything they could.

"No duh Shikamaru, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING" Sakura started off sweetly before snapping out the last seven words, some of the medics paled but continued making Sakura comfortable so that she would have a nice and easy birth.

With Yukimaru, the minute he had gotten outside, Yukimaru jumped onto the back of Kanpecki who was waiting with Kemuri "To the Academy on the double, Kaa-chan's having her babies" he shouted and both wolves took off like the wind.

"Woohoo what a glorious day" Kanpecki howled the long awaited day had arrived, Lady Alpha was having her babies, Kemuri joined in while they ran, Yukimaru's eyes narrowed with fondness for both of his companions.

Kibo had struck up a strange friendship with Sukikyo and often was found wound around the owls perch, a few minutes later Kanpecki slid to a halt at the gate of the academy "I'll be right back" Yukimaru hopped off after giving both companions a pat on the head.

Ino paused in the middle of her lesson as Yukimaru charged through her classroom door "What is the meaning of this Yukimaru-kun" Ino set down the book she had been reading and put her hand on her hip, her belly was swollen with her son.

Yukimaru panted breathlessly for a moment "No time to explain, Kaa-chan, babies, need Mitsubachi" he explained hurriedly, Ino's eyes grew wide but she gestured to Mitsubachi, who had taken her seat at the back again, to come forward.

Mitsubachi shoved her things in her bag and ran down the steps of the classroom "Here's your homework I expect it to be completed tomorrow" Ino handed her a packet, Yukimaru took her by the hand when she put it in her bag and they left the classroom.

"Is Kaa-chan really having her babies now" Mitsubachi was excited, thankfully Komori had stayed home that day so she climbed onto the back of Kanpecki and wrapped her arms around Yukimaru's waist as Kanpecki sprinted back to the compound.

Yukimaru leaned forward bracing his body against the wind "Yeah, just went into the process not even 20 minutes ago" he chose his words carefully, if he explained to much to Mitsubachi, Sakura would get angry.

A couple minutes later, Kanpecki once again skidded to a stop "Aunt Suzumebachi, Uncle Hidan, Kaa-chan is having her babies" Mitsubachi shouted for Yukimaru so that he didn't have to rush off and leave her alone.

The two charged out of their house carrying the children "Mitsubachi you go with Auntie and Uncle and our cousins" Yukimaru suggested, he had to be fast in order to gather all of his family plus Kakuzu and he couldn't do that with Mitsubachi.

Mitsubachi climbed off and grabbed hold of Hidan's pants just as they transported to the hospital, Kanpecki turned around and charged off again, the next people they needed to gather were the Aburame's, Shino and Nomi, Yukimaru already thought of Nomi as his aunt.

Kanpecki tripped over his feet as they entered the Aburame Clan grounds, this flipped Yukimaru off and he landed in front of the door just as it opened "Oh Young Master Yukimaru" Keiko was still a maid there because Sakura considered her as one of her precious people.

"Are Uncle Shino and Aunt Nomi free" Yukimaru groaned feeling sick all of a sudden "Kaa-chan is giving birth and I offered to round up the family" he winced and stood on his feet, Kanpecki righted himself as well with a shake and Kemuri licked his cheek.

Keiko's eyes widened "Just wait right here young master" she gathered her skirt into her hands and ran full speed down the halls of the compound to Shino and Nomi's room "Lord Shino, Lady Nomi, Lady Sakura is giving birth" she knocked on the door it flew open a moment later.

Shino looked just as pale as his brother in law "Understood Keiko" he coughed and trembled it was scary his sister was having children "Take the rest of the day off" Shino ordered and grabbed Nomi by the hand they had to get to that hospital.

Yukimaru climbed onto Kanpecki when the door shut, his uncle would most likely head straight to the hospital, he had to go get the rest of his family, sometimes he wished everyone just lived at the compound then this would be ten times easier.

Hashirama blinked, there was a change in the wind that meant something had happened, he looked out his window and saw a dust cloud rising in the distance heading to the mountain, several minutes later Kanpecki and Yukimaru came into view.

Tobirama who was outside noticed the two at exactly the same time as his brother exited his house "Why Yukimaru decided to grace us with your presence" Hashirama laughed boisterously when Yukimaru slid off of his companion gracelessly.

"Kind of, Kaa-chan's giving birth" Yukimaru wheezed and struggled to get back onto Kanpecki it proved difficult to be difficult as his stomach rolled uncomfortably, he had just eaten before the news came Sakura had gone into labor.

Tobirama shook his head and created a clone "Go gather Tsunade, Jashin and her sons then Yoshino and Shikaku" he sent the clone off to do his bidding while Hashirama rushed over to Yukimaru as he tried to get his bearings back from all the running around.

"I'm supposed to get Kakuzu" Yukimaru shook his head now was not the time to be lazy if he didn't hurry then it would be to late, not that he wanted to see his mother give birth the first time with Lady Mei had been quite enough.

Hashirama formed a clone this time "Go find Kakuzu-san" he ordered and the clone took off at high speed "Come on we need to get back to the hospital, Kanpecki, Kemuri meet you there" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tobirama had already left using his own mode of transportation, he had thought ahead and marked Tsunade with a sealing formula, inside the hospital outside the room Sakura was giving birth in was a crowd of people his family to be precise.

A moment later Hashirama carrying Yukimaru arrived followed by Kakuzu and Tsunade and her family, Tsunade however handed Shinsetsu over to Jashin and charged through the crowd there was no way in hell she was letting anyone else help Sakura give birth.

Kabuto looked up as the door slammed open "Lady Tsunade" he nodded and moved out of the womans way "Look who's here Lady Sakura" Kabuto patted Sakura's hand and she blearily opened her eyes, she was taking a little rest.

"Mom" Sakura's eyes were hooded in exhaustion, Tsunade was one of the very few people that she would let into the room while she was in labor and giving birth, Kabuto was the second, Shikamaru was the third and Kakuzu though Sakura doubted he would come in until after.

Tsunade smiled "I'm here and we are going to deliver those babies no matter what today" she stated, all of them would get born today Shikamaru groaned and Tsunade sent him a little glare, the man looked as pale as a ghost.

Outside the room, Kakuzu had just arrived "I see everyone else is already here" he sat down on a bench next to Yukimaru "How long has it been since Sakura went in" Kakuzu questioned quietly, there was no way in hell he was inciting Sakura's wrath if she found out he told what happened.

Yukimaru sighed and put his head in his hands "An hour" he breathed out, taking deep breaths trying to remain calm last time he had passed out but this time Yukimaru would stay awake through the entire thing.

Kakuzu's eye twitched, why Sakura wanted him to be here he had no idea and nobody would tell him either "So it looks like we've got quite a long time to wait" he said to no one, just then screams were heard from inside the birthing room.

Mitsubachi clutched onto her cousin "Uncle Hidan is Kaa-chan going to be ok" she looked up with her mismatched purple and blue eyes, she was also still wearing her glasses, Hidan scratched his head and looked forward.

"Well it will be awhile until your mother is alright the screams are a machine in the room" Hidan explained awkwardly, Sakura had warned everyone not to tell Mitsubachi what really went on in the birthing room otherwise she knocked some heads off their shoulders.

Mitsubachi blinked in confusion but let the matter drop and held onto the squirming Hibiki like usual the little boy wouldn't sit still, all of the little kids wanted to get down and run around none of them liked sitting around doing nothing.

Jashin paced, Yukina had, had a difficult birth and he was scared that the trait had been passed onto Sakura, as an immortal they had special powers yes but what Jashin was thinking was the inner trait, Yukina had, had an inner.

Suddenly Jashin whirled around and grabbed Hidan, then he drug them half way down the hall "Did Sakura ever mention having an inner being" Jashin was downright manic, he needed to know, because all four of her children could end up having inners.

Hidan paled "I found out from her Father in Law she was just a young girl then but the inner self has been taken care off I assure you" he held up his hand to stop Jashin from panicking any further, more screams sounded with in the room.

Jashin sighed in relief "Then there is no way any of the children will have that burden, not to mention Sakura would never let them have any problems" he began pacing again while the others gave him a weird look.

Tobirama cringed, despite all that had happened and no matter how many times he had wished during the early days of his revival that Sakura would get hurt and feel pain, Tobiramar wouldn't wish child birth on anyone especially his great, great, great niece.

Hashirama was pacing with Jashin and Suzumebachi was holding Kirimi, Shinsetsu in her arms while Mamoru sat in Nomi's lap, Shino had passed out a while ago due to hearing his sister scream in agony.

"Men" Nomi huffed, they were utterly useless when it got down to the nitty gritty, she couldn't wait to marry Shino and have her own little ones, she hoped for a girl and a boy just to see how Shino would handle being a father then Nomi would ask for more.

Just then pounding on the steps filled the halls, Tsukiko, her parents, Yume and her parents along with Naruto, Hinata, and Minato charged down the hall "Sakura-sensei's giving birth and you didn't tell me" Tsukiko stopped in front of her boyfriend as everyone crowded in.

Kakuzu grimaced the hall was full to bursting and he was sure there would be more people on their way to sit and wait for Sakura to give birth, maybe just maybe he would be a little more comfortable in the birthing room.

"I wouldn't go in there" Suzumebachi warned, Sakura had never snapped at Kakuzu but during labor women said things they didn't mean, it would be even worse with Sakura and she would most likely mean everything she said.

Kakuzu lowered back to the bench and grumbled at least none of the other villages new of the birth yet, inside the room, instead of Sakura getting angry at Shikamaru she was telling everyone what she was going to do to the people on her long list.

"The first person on my list to get rid of is Gisei, the bastard tried to kidnap my students on more than one time, NO MERCY NO MERCY" Sakura snarled and raged, all while pushing on Kabuto's and Tsunade's command and squeezing Shikamaru's hand tightly.

"I'm going to gut him, then cut off all of his limbs, he's going to suffer, string him up by his balls, then I'm going to reattach everything and heal him to start over until he's begging me to kill him" Sakura continued pushing the words between her clenched teeth.

Tsunade looked at the door she wondered just how much the people out in the hall could hear, oh well it wasn't her problem "Your doing good Sakura, the first one is almost here, I see the top of the babies head" she turned back to her daughter.

Sakura clenched Shikamaru's hand and a loud crunch was heard before all of her muscles seized and she pushed as hard as she could "I WON'T LET THAT BASTARD GET AWAY SO EASILY, I'M GOING TO PUT HIM THROUGH THE ULTIMATE PAIN" she snarled.

Outside in the hall, Naruto grew pale, like every other male except for Kakuzu, Hinata giggled and sat with the women Hashirama eyed the door warily what the hell was Sakura screaming about it was freaky and not to mention horrifying.

More people entered the hall this time Kakashi, Yamato, and the Inuzuka's and the Nara's they hadn't been able to come until just now, Yoshino headed for the door but Suzumebachi stopped her "I wouldn't, Sakura is saying some pretty horrific things" she warned.

Yoshino changed her path and set down just as the next round of threats filled the hall though these were much more mild "AND THE NEXT PERSON ON MY LIST IS KAKASHI HATAKE" Sakura's voice screamed.

Yamato sent Kakashi a confused look what on earth had Kakashi done to warrant such a threat, then he remembered for Yukimaru's 14th birthday Kakashi had given the boy the entire Makeout Tactic serious "Nice knowing ya Kakashi-senpai" Yamato smirked and took a seat.

Kakashi didn't know exactly what he had done but surely it would blow over when Sakura gave birth, then she would be busy taking care of her children and family not to mention dealing with the Kamizuru clan and everything else.

Inside the room "Kakashi is so going to get it for getting my son fucking porn books" Sakura hissed like a snake, she loved the man dearly but Yukimaru was way to young, maybe when he was older Sakura would consider giving them back but Kakashi needed to learn.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, Sakura would handle the hard part, but Shikamaru wanted to teach Kakashi a lesson of his own brand, never give his children something that graphic, Kabuto leaned back to check on the time.

"Ok Lady Sakura, I need you to give me one more good push and the first baby will be out then you can take a break" Kabuto noted, so far it had been three hours since Sakura had gone into labor with this one there would only be three more babies left.

Sakura gripped onto Shikamaru's hand and sent him an apologetic frown and gave an almighty screech, it echoed off the walls and got heard clearly in the hall by everyone waiting out there a plop sound filled her ears a moment later and a baby started crying.

Tsunade caught the baby in her hands "It's a girl" she called and started cleaning the baby up, the oddest thing about the baby was her pink and black hair and onyx and green mismatched eyes, Sakura was happily taking a break.

"So what are you going to name her" Kabuto was curious the baby had the perfect combination from both of her parents, Sakura smiled fondly and Shikamaru wiped her forehead with a cool cloth before stating the childs name.

In the end, Sakura and Shikamaru had decided not to go with the traditional names of the Kamizuru clan, and instead chose to give the four babies regular names "This one will be known as Misaki Kamizuru" she named the child.

Kabuto nodded and wrote down the information before stamping the babies foot on the birth records Misaki was weighed and her length was recorded Shikamaru took the child out into the hall where everyone that had gathered cheered.

Yukimaru got as close as he possibly could "Her name is Misaki Kamizuru" Shikamaru stated the little girls name and headed back in, Yukimaru pouted, he hadn't even gotten a good look at his littlest sister before his father took her away.

"Relax brat, we'll all have a chance to see the little brats later" Kakuzu patted him roughly on the shoulder and Yukimaru perked up at least his mom had stopped screaming threats for the time being, he just wished he was man enough to go in there and not faint.

Jashin and Hashirama had been right there though and had gotten a perfect look at their grand daughter "Wasn't she precious, pink and black hair along with onyx and emerald green mismatched eyes" Hashirama sighed in content.

"Yes Misaki will be quite the beauty when she grows up, this reminds me of when Yukina was giving birth to Sakura, not that I actually saw it" Jashin smiled fondly in remembrance, his family had enlarged and he was happy.

Hashirama had never gotten the full story about Sakura's past life and almost started asking when the screams and threats picked up again "GYAKUSATSU DAMN ELDERS GONNA GET IT FOR TRYING TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER" came next and Shino woke up.

'Shit, Sakura wasn't supposed to find out about that until after she gave birth' Shino nervously chewed on his nails, if Sakura found out that he knew the elders had tried continuously to kidnap Mitsubachi then he would be added to the list.

Nomi's eyes widened she hadn't known that Shino's sister was a potty mouth, down the hall next to Kakuzu, Yukimaru paled even further, how on earth did his mother know about that, Kakuzu looked away feigning innocence.

"It was YOU" Yukimaru stood up drawing everyone's attention "You told Kaa-chan about the attempted kidnappings of Mitsubachi-chan" he accused, Kakuzu didn't deny it "Its ridiculous, she didn't need that problem dropped off on her shoulders" Yukimaru threw his hands in the air.

Kakuzu coughed sheepishly "For the record I was only doing my job, Sakura told me to tell her if someone tried to move against her and I did, so you can't blame me" he shrugged and Yukimaru sat back down with a defeated sigh.

Kurenai, Asuma, Yuuki, Shibi and Shizune along with Sakura's uncles filled the hall a moment later "Are we to late" Shibi had run all the way back from outside the village when Sakura's wolf Midori had come to fetch him and give him the news that Sakura had gone into labor.

Jashin sighed "The first one a little girl, Sakura named her Misaki, she had black and pink hair, and onyx and emerald green mismatched eyes" he explained for Shibi who sat down, at the news that the first child had already been born and he had missed it.

Asuma and Kurenai found a spot against the wall "What did the whole entire shinobi population decide to attend this event" he grumbled and looked around Yuuki giggled and her mother shushed her.

Several minutes passed and it remained eerily quiet, by the time the next screams rolled around, Neji and his students appeared along with Hanabi and Hiashi, Hiruzen, Ino followed by her parents, Sasuke, Itachi, Madara and Izuna, Sai, Anko, Ibiki, Shino's students.

And Choji, his wife Karui, along with his parents and his students filled the hall Yukimaru grimaced everyone was jam packed into the hall, just then Keiko appeared and he sighed the whole dang village had decided to attend Sakura's birth.

Inside the room Sakura was spewing more threats "I'm Going To Destroy Every Single Threat Out There In The World, No One Will Ever Touch My Children" she punctuated each word with a loud scream, Shikamaru's hand was sufficiently crushed.

"Your doing good Sakura just one more push and your second child will enter the world" Tsunade stood at the ready while Sakura took a deep breath and squeezed Shikamaru's hand the man was sweating like a bullet as he tried not to cry out in pain.

The baby slid out with ease and Kabuto cleaned up the baby this time "A boy do you two have a name ready for him" he wrapped the baby in a light blue blanket and held him up, the boy had Shikamaru's black hair and Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Ren Kamizuru" Shikamaru let out and Sakura released his hand, maybe while he was out in the hall he would have Hashirama heal the crushed bones, he was the first medical ninja for a reason after all and it would be quite awhile before Sakura was ready for the third to come.

Kabuto placed baby Ren into Shikamaru's arms and the man left the room, Shibi was waiting the minute he came out of the room "How's my grand daughter and who's that one" the man was clearly excited about Sakura having her children.

"While I explain will Hashirama please heal my hand" Shikamaru held up the hand that had black and purple bruises all over it, not to mention scratches galore, Hashirama chuckled, Sakura was quite vicious while giving birth it seemed.

"This is Ren Kamizuru, the only boy in the bunch, the first child is doing well, Misaki has been fed and clothed and should be taking a nap" Shikamaru listed, he knew that the next girl to be born would either be named Mio or Kanon and vice versa for the last child.

Shibi took his grand son into his arms when Shikamaru raised his arm it was getting tired "Shino come see your nephew" Shibi turned around to call his son over only to find Shino passed out once again because of the screams that had started up again.

Shikamaru panicked, Hashirama was done healing his hand but it was about to be crushed again, he took Ren back into his arms and entered the room "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING" Sakura spat at him.

Shibi grew faint Sakura was one of the violent ones "Trust me her mother was the same way" Jashin looked down, the screams and the death threats were finally getting even to him, all the years of growing up under a dark influence had warped Sakura's mind.

Ino looked down at her rounded belly and gulped, if Sakura's screams of pain were any indication of how painful it was to have a child then she never wanted to have another one so long as she lived "After Inojin is born we are never having another kid" she told Sai bluntly.

Sai on the other hand was just glad that the rage Sakura was exhibiting wasn't directed at him "I hear you gorgeous" he pulled out a book and rubbed Ino's stomach the books said that it would sooth the child and calm them down if they were shifting restlessly within the womb.

"So tell me again Choji why do we have to be here again" Karui rubbed her hand up and down her swollen abdomen, she didn't understand why they had to come all the way to the hospital on Choji's day off and wait while a woman she had never met gave birth.

Choji sighed "Shikamaru and Sakura were two of my first friends so we are here as physical and emotional support" he explained and stared around it looked like nearly all the shinobi of the village had come to see Sakura give birth.

Hiruzen sighed next to his son, gone was the little girl Shibi had raised and in her place was a strong woman, not to mention scary and a tailed beast host, he spat out his drink of water "MINATO YOU NEED TO GET IN THERE" Hiruzen shouted in a panic.

The blonde swung around his blue eyes wide in fear "If it's about Sakura being a tailed beast host then don't worry she made sure that Isobu could never escape not that the turtle would leave her" Tsunade exited Sakura hadn't started her next round of contractions yet.

Shibi looked at Tsunade in confusion this is the first he had heard of Sakura having a tailed beast hosted with in her "What are you talking about" Shibi stared at Tsunade from behind his sunglasses and Tsunade laughed.

"I'm sure all of you will get an explanation sooner or later about every single adventure Sakura has been on" Tsunade explained just as Sakura started screaming death threats again "That's my cue" she turned around and re entered the room.

Inside Sakura had changed her tactics instead of listing people off her list she was telling everyone what she was going to do to Gisei again, except she went into even more detail this time around.

"First I'm going to gouge out his eyes wait no, first I'm going to medically remove his tongue then reattach it so that it's useless" Sakura grinned viciously and squeezed Shikamaru newly repaired hand again.

Shikamaru bit his lip, it was almost over just two more to give birth to then he could rest "That's it my beautiful gem just keep talking" Shikamaru boosted her confidence though he felt sick in doing so, Sakura had a lot of rage against Gisei.

Kabuto grimaced as Sakura continued "Then I'm going to remove all of his toes and fingers one by one and then pull out all of his teeth brutally" she snarled pushing as hard as she could, this labor was going on 6 hours now.

On one particularly forceful push Sakura screamed "AND THEN I'M GOING TO CUT OFF ALL OF HIS LIMBS AND GUT HIM THEN HE'S GOING TO LOSE HIS NUTS" her voice was going hoarse and all Kabuto could think was thank god.

Out in the hall, Asuma handed over Yuuki to Kurenai, thankful that the little girl was paying the screams no attention, and stood to rush down the hall to the bathroom, he lost his breakfast in the toilet and quickly washed out his mouth with some water.

Kurenai snickered under her breath when her husband returned "You alright Asuma" she smirked, like all the other men Asuma had a hard time dealing with child birth, he gave her a grimace as more detailed torture techniques filled the hall.

"AND THEN I'M GOING TO STICK A SENBON NEEDLE IN EVERY SINGLE NERVE HE HAS THAT DAMN GISEI, THEN HE'LL NEVER WANT TO TOUCH ANOTHER FEMALE" Sakura screamed and Ibiki scratched his head.

Anko was so proud of her student, she had half the villages shinobi occupants scared to death of her already and now they would be even more so, the funniest thing was that Anko knew Sakura would make good on every single threat she screamed.

"I raised her well" Anko shared a smirk with Ibiki, he had turned slightly pale, not even he was that detailed in his torture, Sakura was a true genius and her two little students would be as well, he couldn't wait to take them out of the village.

Shikaku sighed Sakura was showing her true colors to everyone and they didn't care, she was loved by everyone "I bet she's giving birth to the third one right now" he yawned none of them had eaten they had all just come straight here.

Yoshino smiled fondly, it was crazy, inside the room, Shikamaru was the one to instruct Sakura for the final push and out slid the second girl "You've done excellent so far my precious gem what are you going to name this one" Shikamaru pressed a kiss to Sakura's forehead.

"Kanon Kamizuru" Sakura smiled proudly and closed her eyes to rest up for a little while, until the next contractions hit and she had to start pushing and screaming again, she couldn't help it, the death threats and torture techniques were a coping mechanism.

Shikamaru took Kanon into his arms and went out to show her off 'The hatchlings are beautiful Sakura' Isobu appeared, not once had the seal wavered, it was flawless and designed perfectly 'Just one more to go' he faded.

Deep within Sakura's conscious Inner Sakura was about to make her debut, she sent out a pulse and froze the start of the next birth 'Saku-chan' Inner called out bringing Sakura into her world for the last time.

Sakura's eyes popped open, that was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time sure enough she appeared before her Inner Being 'I thought I got rid of you a long time ago' Sakura accused and Inner just smiled innocently.

'I don't have much time Saku-chan, so I'll just get to business, simply put I am not just an Inner Being created by your burdens, I'm the representation of your mothers chakra' Inner explained to Sakura's confusion.

'When you were born Yukina had just enough time to share more than half of her chakra with you thus I was created, when you defeated me I merely went away for awhile' Inner continued and Sakura started to understand more about her Inner Being.

'Why didn't you say anything' Sakura shouted back angrily, she had practically destroyed the bond she and her inner self had shared all because of a 'Misunderstanding' Sakura became saddened it was awful what she had been through.

Inner sighed 'I couldn't at least not until the time was right and when you took me out I was no longer available to tell you anything don't cry Saku-chan' Inner smiled and pulled her outer counter part into a hug.

Sakura sniffled for years she had felt horrible about what she had done to her Inner Being but now that was slowly being repaired 'I don't have much more time, what Yukina, didn't know was that part of her soul was mixed into her chakra' Inner continued.

'Oh my stars, your a part of my mother' Sakura felt sick, then Inner's words hit home, the girl inside her head was about to do something and it would most likely affect the future of her last daughter who had yet to be born.

Inner cleared her throat 'When the last child is born that's when I'll fade forever, essentially Yukina's, my soul will enter the child and change her appearance that however will be a surprise' Inner smirked and sent Sakura back to her outer world.

"Ah there she is welcome back we almost lost you and the baby there for a minute" Kabuto sighed in relief when Sakura's heart rate steadied and she opened her eyes, for the last several minutes it was like she had been frozen.

Sakura yawned, she knew this was it, outside the room everyone was getting antsy so far, Misaki, Ren and Kanon had been born they were just waiting for the last little girl and everyone wondered what the little one would look like.

"Push Sakura, push like you life depended on it" Tsunade ordered and Sakura let out one more ear piercing scream, the last baby girl slid out and Sakura flopped back onto the hospital bed limply she was utterly exhausted.

Kabuto took the girl and cleaned her up "It's a girl here you go Lady Sakura and congratulations" he handed the baby over to Shikamaru who held her up for Sakura to see, only Sakura's reaction to the baby wasn't quite what Tsunade and he expected.

"Oh my stars" Sakura whispered and hesitantly took the baby into her arms, the child had dark purple hair and dark emerald green eyes "Yukina, that's what your name will be" Sakura decided Mio wouldn't do this girl any justice.

Shikamaru looked down at his final daughter "Want me to bring Kakuzu in" he asked running his pinky finger across the top of Yukina's head before Tsunade took her ahead to be dressed properly before everyone started coming in to visit.

"Yes I want him in here first" Sakura would not relent on making the stitched up brown haired man her quads godfather, he was perfect and she knew that he was intent on settling down someday and this would just be the start of that.

Shikamaru sighed but bent down to press a kiss to Sakura's lips before leaving the room "Where's the last one" Yoshino stood and made her way to her son, his arms were noticeably baby free and it was frightening to think what could have happened.

"Sorry Mother, Sakura wants to see Kakuzu first" Shikamaru stopped his mother from charging into the room, she threw him an exasperated sigh but sat back down again, while Kakuzu made his way through the huge crowd gathered in the hall.

Kakuzu trailed after Shikamaru and into the room where for the last 9 hours Sakura had continuously screamed and shouted death threats and torture details, on the bed surrounded by her four newborns was Sakura and she looked extremely tired.

"Your going to have to come closer Old Man" Sakura murmured and Kakuzu shuffled over to sit in a chair, he didn't talk not that she expected him to "Shikamaru and I, well mainly me but most of it was Shikamaru's decision as well" Sakura started explaining.

Kakuzu was utterly confused "What do you mean older brat what have you two decided on" he gave Sakura an enquiring look when Sakura paused it was a couple more minutes later before she finally continued.

"We want you to be the quads godfather" Sakura burst out in excitement, Kakuzu stared at her like she was crazy "I know it sounds strange but you have changed a lot" she held up Ren and Kakuzu took the little boy into his arms.

Kakuzu poked the baby on the nose and Ren giggled "Thank you older brat, I'll make sure to care of your little brats" he smirked and handed over the little baby "So how come you didn't bring out the last one did something happen" Kakuzu pointed at the baby that was covered up.

Sakura and Shikamaru shared a look "Well her appearance will be quite shocking for some people out in the hall" Sakura lifted the little girl up "Her name is Yukina Kamizuru but don't tell anyone yet" she put a finger to her lips and uncovered the child.

Kakuzu grew even more confused that name was slightly familiar to him "I understand who do you want to see next" he stood from his chair and pressed a hand a top Sakura's head it was just his way of showing affection.

"My parents first just two people" Shikamaru knew Sakura needed her rest but there was a whole crowd of people out in that hall waiting to come into this room and give Sakura the obligatory congratulations.

Kakuzu nodded and headed through the doors "Nara's first" he jerked his thumb at the door, Yoshino and Shikaku lightly pushed their way through the crowd and headed into the room where their son, daughter in law, and four grand children waited.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Pops, Mom" she giggled when Yoshino walked as quickly as she could over to her upon spotting all four of her daughters babies resting on some part of Sakura, Shikaku went to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Oh they are so precious, I see you've had a difficult time so I'll make this short we can talk later" Yoshino leaned down and scooped one of the babies into her arms "And who is this little cutie" the blanket pulled back to reveal Misaki.

Shikamaru grinned "That's Misaki she was the first born she's a mix of both of us isn't she precious" he was just as excited about any well father to a bunch of babies would be Shikaku slapped Shikamaru on the back with pride.

Sakura held up the last one they hadn't seen "Yukina is this one's name, I'll explain later" she was wearing down fast, which meant it was time for the next group of people to come in and see Sakura so that she could go to sleep.

"We'll get Shibi, Shino and Nomi for you" Shikaku smiled he was a grandfather again "For the record I am very proud of both of you for accomplishing so much in your short life" he shook Shikamaru's hand and patted Sakura's cheek fondly.

Shikamaru waved them out of the room a minute later Sakura's adopted family wandered into the room "For the record Imouto-chan, I will never piss you off again" Shino looked extremely pale and like he was about to be sick.

Sakura burst out laughing "So I guess everyone could hear me then" she smiled sheepishly good let this be a lesson to the whole village, she was completely serious if someone ever touched her children or students again that would be it for them.

"Now this is Misaki, you missed her birth, she was the first born" Shikamaru held up the little girl and Shino stared in awe his sister gave birth to absolutely adorable children and what did he have black hair and boring eyes.

Shibi took the little girl into his arms "Misaki Kamizuru, Ren Kamizuru, Kanon Kamizuru, so who is the last one" he counted, Shikamaru had never appeared to show off the last girl so everyone was more than a little curious.

Sakura smiled innocently "Well this is Yukina Kamizuru" she stated and pulled back the blanket to reveal the purple haired child with dark emerald green eyes, Shibi's head snapped up and looked the little girl over.

"Your true mothers name why" Shibi was confused, why did Sakura name her last child after her mother, then he shook his head everything would be explained eventually "Don't worry about it for now" he handed Misaki back to Sakura.

Nomi had remained silent during this little meeting and turned to leave with her fiance and Father in Law when Sakura called out to her "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to talk Nomi but don't worry your time will come" Sakura called across the room and Nomi smiled.

"Shikamaru bring Naruto, Hinata and Minato in" Sakura whispered she was on the verge of falling asleep so Shikamaru gestured for Kabuto to put the quads in their beds and leaned down to kiss Sakura on the forehead.

"How about you just let me explain and you can get some rest people can come by tomorrow" Shikamaru yawned it had been a long day and he was sure everyone was ready to go home and get something to eat before going to bed.

Sakura hummed softly in the back of her throat before closing her eyes, a moment later she had drifted off into a deep restful slumber, Kabuto returned and both of them quietly left the room to tell the crowd to go home.

"Listen up Sakura had just fallen asleep the strain of giving birth four times in a row has worn her out so everyone will just have to come visit tomorrow when she's more awake" Shikamaru called and all of the people sulked.

Hidan and Suzumebachi shared a look childbirth was extremely exhausting "Come on Hidan, Mitsubachi your coming with us" she stood and took Kirimi into her arms soon there were only a few people left.

Yukimaru, Jashin and Sasuke "Please tell me that there was no complications with the last childs birth" Jashin was in a clear panic because none of them knew except for those had been in the room what had happened.

"The last born is fine her appearance was a little startling so Sakura wanted to prevent pandemonium from breaking out in the hospital" Shikamaru held up a hand to stop any further questions he was exhausted.

Yukimaru sighed he had wanted to see his siblings so bad and now his mother was asleep "I'll go back to the house and watch after the animals" he yawned, despite his reservations of leaving without seeing his little sisters and little brother Yukimaru was tired.

Shikamaru chuckled before facing Sasuke "I actually need to talk to Kabuto" Sasuke turned to look at the silver haired glasses wearing man "When do you think Sakura will be ready to be use chakra again" he was terrified, Fu was pregnant he had gotten a letter a week ago.

Kabuto thought for a moment "Tomorrow actually, I'm sure she'll find someway to be let out early, that's something about Sakura that has never changed" he sighed and headed down the hall to enter the quads into the hospital system in the Kamizuru file.

When Sasuke turned and left Shikamaru headed back into Sakura's hospital room and sat in the chair, Sakura's trails weren't over quite yet but at least they would be easier and Sakura's burdens would be lessened.

At the Kamizuru Compound Yukimaru was laying in his bed, all of the animals had congregated in his room at hearing the news the little ones had been born, the one companion that was excited above all else was Sasuke.

He and Kichona were going to have a litter of kits, so the little ones would have a ferret companion each most likely, not to mention Kemuri who wasn't pregnant yet wanted to have her own pups so there was the little one's second companions.

Midori's sensitive ears picked up on the noise of someone knocking on the front door "Yukimaru the front door" she warned and laid her massive head back down next to her pup and his mate, Yukimaru hopped up and headed down the halls.

When the door was opened Yukimaru jumped back in surprise "Tsume-san, Kiba-san, Hana-san" he greeted he had a feeling he knew what they were here for, Yukimaru was ready for them and would drive an extremely hard bargain.

Tsume smirked, she had heard from her daughter about the wolf Yukimaru had bonded with "So I assume you know what we are here for" she stepped into the house followed by her children, Yukimaru nodded and led them into the living room.

"Would you like tea and snacks while we talk" Yukimaru asked politely and Tsume nodded "Then I'll be right back in a few minutes" he turned on his heel and headed down the hall to the kitchen to the Inuzuka's amusement.

Several minutes later Yukimaru returned and set the tray on the table before pouring everyone a drink "So you have a special wolf like your mother isn't that right boy" Tsume bit into a little sandwich before speaking.

"That's right Tsume-sama, her name is Kemuri, Kanpecki's soul mate" Yukimaru looked into Tsume's eyes bravely, he wouldn't back down in front of them, he had learned everything from his mother and displayed all of her traits.

Tsume smiled "Relax boy we aren't here to make her mate with Akamaru against her will, we just want a few pups from each litter to go to the Inuzuka Clan" she got down to business, it was important that this happened.

Yukimaru sighed "May I make my own condition" he spoke bravely, Tsume nodded and gestured for him to speak "The first litter goes to my siblings if there is an extra then that pup will go to you" he admitted.

Tsume groaned if it wasn't a pup from the first litter then the bloodline wouldn't be as strong in the others "I'm afraid that can't happen we need the ones from the first litter othewise the deal would be for nothing" she shook her head.

Yukimaru scratched the back of his head, he just wasn't strong enough to convince these people "I can't break a promise to my mother" Yukimaru remembered the promise he had made Sakura about having the pups from the first litter as his siblings companions.

Tsume wanted to scream in frustration, if Yukimaru had already promised the first pups to Sakura then there was nothing any of the Inuzuka Clan could do "Alright but if there are any extra's even if it's just one that pup will go to us" she agreed to Yukimaru's condition.

They polished off the rest of the food and tea and left, leaving Yukimaru alone once again, Kemuri scampered out into the living room and curled up on the couch next to him "Don't worry girl everything will be fine" Yukimaru scratched behind her ear.

Yukimaru leaned his head back on the couch, the next thing he knew was the sound of someone knocking on the door again, his eyes cracked open and he sat up, his neck hurt like hell "Yukimaru are you home" it was Tsukiko and Yume yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Oh god I must have fallen asleep on the couch" Yukimaru groaned there was a crick in his neck and it hurt "I'm coming" he yawned and jumped off the couch running to the front door "What's all the yelling for" Yukimaru opened the door only to be greeted with more screams.

Tsukiko stared at her boyfriend in exasperation "Kabuto-san let Sakura out of the hospital this morning she healed herself completely everyone has been by to see her except you" she explained loudly.

"And let me tell you it was crazy when Sakura-sensei allowed everyone on her side of the family to see her last daughter, your grandfather, your uncles and your aunt went nuts" Yume jumped in this time it had been one crazy morning.

Yukimaru blinked "Midori-chan, Kaa-chan may need your help" he called to the snow wolf and she padded out of his room, he should have known that all of the animals had stayed in his room while he slept on the couch.

Across town at the entrance of the hospital "Shikamaru I've been thinking maybe when Yukimaru goes off for his training with his training with Ibiki, Mitsubachi could stay with Hidan and Suzumebachi and we could go on vacation" Sakura was chattering on endlessly.

After the pandemonium of this morning's introductions to the last little girl she just wanted to take a long break, after dealing with some problems "And let me guess your going to leave the little ones with Keiko" Shikamaru guessed and Sakura nodded.

"Shino told me that Keiko has been wanting to become a maid to the Kamizuru Clan Main Family" Sakura grinned that would be their first order of business addressing the clan and letting them know of it's new members.

Shikamaru smiled "I'll gather the clan in the meeting hall at the end of the compound and how long of a vacation are you talking about" he wanted to know so that he could start making plans and packing some things for the trip.

Sakura bounced Kanon and Ren in her arms as she thought "A couple of months but that will only be after I've taken care of my list" she smirked her list was something she had created to help her vent steam when she got angry.

"Of course my precious gem and look here comes Midori and Yukimaru" Shikamaru pointed to in the direction and sure enough the two rounded the corner followed by Kanpecki and Kemuri the two companions wanted to see the babies as well.

Midori slid to a halt before her mistress and Yukimaru climbed off of her back "My siblings are beautiful" he took Ren into his arms when Sakura passed him over "Ren Kamizuru my first little brother" Yukimaru was filled with warmth and love for his siblings.

Sakura smiled and looked to Shikamaru who was holding Misaki and Yukina "Now you haven't met your littlest sister, this is Yukina" she took Ren back into her arms when Shikamaru handed over the purple haired girl.

"Isn't that Grandma Yukina's name" Yukimaru tickled her nose and Yukina scrunched it up to sneeze, Hidan and Suzumebachi always told him about his grandma, it was to bad he had never gotten to meet the woman who was his mothers, mother.

Sakura smiled "That's what your grandmother looked like she had dark purple hair and dark emerald green eyes" she climbed onto Midori who leaned down for her no more questions were asked, instead the family all went home to rest until the next adventure.


End file.
